


Dangan Ronpa Seekers of A New World

by darkblade



Series: Danganronpa:Against Hope and Despair [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Puzzles, Reader-Interactive, Screenplay/Script Format, Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 180,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblade/pseuds/darkblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyon Utsurugi was chosen to study at Hope's Peak Academy as the SHSL Detective along with his childhood friend Torohime Futuro. In a year where foreign students can be accepted in the school, this batch is bigger and more unique then any other group of students. However the students were captured by the despair loving Monokuma.</p><p>Now the students are force to play the Mutual Killing. A game where one student must kill someone without getting caught. Will he break to the pressure as both he and the person closest to him are place in mortal danger?</p><p>Current Chapter: Chapter 2 Day 2<br/>But the biggest question of all is the presence  of a group called the Seekers of a New World. A group against both Hope and Despair. What is this group suppose to be and and why does it fight both sides? How are they related to the capture of Kyon and the others? And most importantly what is this new world they seek?</p><p>The story has mechanics inspired by Danganronpa Legacy of Despair and Forever Despair. So if you like their work you might like this. Also it was made in a script format.</p><p>TV Trope Page: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/DanganRonpaSeekersOfANewWorld</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Part 1:Beginning of New World.Leaving the Old World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this work was inspired by Dangan Ronpa Legacy of Despair and Danganronpa Forever Despair.And I would like to mention Danganronpa A New Horizon of Despair.  
> Go check there work out.  
> Also when words are Italized then they are thoughts of the 2 main characters.  
> Who are they you ask?Well 1st is Kyon and the is a secret until chapter 3.

**Scene: A shadowy figure looking at a computer monitor**

Main Villain: Look like everything has been all prepared.

**Scene: Images of SHSL Despair and Future Foundation appear in background**

Main Villain: What a useless conflict they have. Fighting for something so painful like despair or for something so fake like hope. They just make me laugh.

_Still it was nice to know they were just so full of pride that they didn't realized they were just being use._

Main Villain: In the end it won't be despair or hope that will engulf the world. It won't be SHSL Despair or Future Foundation that will choose the worlds future. It will be me!

Because!

**Scene: The shadowy figure laughs manically with the crest of the Future Foundation and SHSL Despair burning.**

Main Villain: Because I'll bring forth a new world. I'm the **SEEKER OF THE NEW WORLD**!

Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Date: Something, something forgot.**

**Time: 8:30 AM**

**Place: Generic Airport in generic waiting area**

 

 

 

Kyon: Well looks like today will be the start of a new  beginning. A beginning of a new world

 Waking up in the morning. Brushing your teeth and cleaning yourself. Eating breakfast and saying 'Good Morning' to you family. Walking to school or enjoying your day offs. Maybe even watching some TV and going to your computer. Yeah this is a start of a normal day.

.... However today didn't start like that. I mean I'm going to my new home for the next 4 years. Hopes Peak Academy. It is a school so prestige that you have to be personally invited by the school to study there. Many people wish to study there but unfortunately not everyone can. After all you need to be the best. I've heard thought they are looking for this time students outside of Japan this year and that only 5 of us are from Japan.

It is  the school for geniuses, leaders and hardest of the hard workers. If you ask me.I am probably qualified to the forme. I am a genius in mystery solving. You know like famous detectives such as Sherlock Holmes. Well I may not be a British man with a hat or a pipe but I am still a detective. A **Super High School Level Detective**. My name is Kyon Utsurugi. I am 17, yet I have the brain of a veteran crime investigator. I wear a pair black jeans and a red shirt over a blue jacket. My brown chocolate hair is in a nice straight style. I am not so tall yet not so small. But overall I am pretty good looking. I am also a curious man whose attitude is that of being brotherly yet snarky and serious. But I do still have a bit of recklessness and paranoia when it come to my own mystery. But it's rarely the case though so no worries there.

And so begins the story that changed my life forever.

Kyon:[Bored expression] Man what is taking so long? [Tire eyed while holding his face with his hand] I mean I understand she is looking for a good welcome gift to the other newcomers but I should at least come with her.

???: Sorry about that, but you would have been bored too if you had came with me.

Kyon:[Slightly shock] Huh oh there you are Torihime. What was taking you so long?

Torohime:[Over exaggerated annoyed look] Sorry but I guess you don't understand the needs of a lady.

Kyon:[Unamused look] No I understand the needs of a lady however I don't understand a the needs of a girl.

Torohime:[Sad Look] That is so mean! You don't care about me at all! [!Look about to cry] "sniff" I hate.....

Kyon:[Looking nervous] Ah sorry!!!

Torohime[Look slightly sad] .... fine.

 

 

 

 

This is Torohime Futoro. My childhood friend but also another new student. Her title.....! Oh right the **Super High School Level Therapist**. I've seen some of her patients and they look like new men every time she does her work. She help students with social and emotional problems, people with disorders, people in huge moral dilemma and even people who were suicidal. She has listened to many sad stories in which she had sob so many times. So much that she even learned how to create real tears without being sad..... which I am surprise that actually existed.

She chose this path most likely due to her mother being a famous psychologist. She was also a former student in Hope's Peak. But unlike her mother she doesn't want to just study people's personal problems and issue but to also actively help them. I heard her mom was unhappy about this choice but she is one of the few people I know who would defy there parents wishes without fear.

She is indeed strong minded,kind,loving and brave. But she herself can't deal with her problems such as bullying in her school. I need to be there to make her feel better. .... Not that I am complaining thought. And as usual she is wearing her white sundress and her yellow coat with her snow white hat on top. She even tied her long blond hair to a braid.

Kyon:[Curious look] Anyway what gift did you bought? [snickering] I bet you it was weird tiki mask.

Torohime:[Blushing profoundly] Shut up!!! And please don't mention I like collecting tiki mask. It is so embarrassing.

Kyon:[Snickering] Yeah because you think their quite cute. Hahahahahah!

Torohime:[Blushing profoundly] Why are laughing like that?! Come on there cute and if you don't think so than just keep it to yourself!

Kyon:[Curious look] By the way. Why do you think there cute???

Torohime[Loooking down blushing] Because........ they look like.....you.

Kyon:[Weirded out look] Ohhhh.....![Start blushing] Oh a yeah that's cool.

Torohime:[Embaressed look] Forget what I just said!!!!

Irish Sounding Voice: Sorry but we just heard you.

_I turned around and saw a man with straight up light black hair wearing a green vest over a white t-shirt and brown slacks and loafers and a midnight blue short haired girl wearing a autumn light orange sweater and light brown pants. The girl also had two silver color earrings. The man had an amusing smirk while the girl smiled with mischief._

Irish Man:[Amusing smirk] Hey names **Henry Brashnan**. Are you guys students for Hope Peak's Academy?

Torohime:[Friendly smile with her hand behind her head] Ah yes we are.My name Torohime Futoro the Super High School Level Therapist and this is Kyon Utsurugi the Detective.

Kyon:[Friendly smile] Whats up? Can I ask what are your titles you two?

Henry:[Putting arms in his hips and smiling proudly] Me. I am the **Super High School Level Special Effect Artist.**

_A special effect artist huh. Does this mean this guy is good with computers and explosive._

Henry:[Concentrated look Making a hand gesture like a camera] Hmpph this is a good shot. [Making a thumbs up] Yes this is really good.

Kyon:[Unamused look] What are you doing?

Henry:[Deep thinking] Oh I am thinking what's a good backgrounds for you. Maybe something like an early 19th century movie that is black and white. Or maybe a messy police office with a small gust in the background. That would be easy to do.

Kyon:[Confused look] What do you mean backgrounds. Are you thinking of putting me in a movie? If so I am not interested.

Henry:[Amusing smile] No not a movie but a promotion video for Hope Peak. [Day dreaming look] I was thinking of making a cool video representing every students in Hope's Peaks Academy. I mean with this it could inspire more people to work harder to in order to get in this school.

Torohime:[Impress look] Wow your amazing.You don't look like the type of person who would want to inspire others. Maybe I should learn from.

_Try not to get envious. Try not to do my desire to kill. Try to stay calm_

Henry:[Amusing smile]  Hey don't judge me by my looks. But the reason I do it is because of a promotional video that I watch as a child also inspired me to. I want to do a video just like the one that changed my life.

Kyon:[Kind smile] Well were rooting for you. [Looking at the girl] So what is your title?

Sweater Girl:[Mischievous smile] Why not guess detective? Here is a hint. Hey Henry tell them of my background in the video.

Henry:[Happy look] Sure. [In deep concentration] An eerie abandon house made from old wood or a graveyard in midnight. Oh maybe behind a funeral parlor?

Sweater Girl:[Fire in her coming out of eyes] I think that is enough of a hint.

_Woah intense_

Sweater Girl: Now guess?

(Night Owl/Zombie Hunter/Horror Writer/Demon)

 

 

 

 

 

**Answer:Horror Writer**

Sweater Girl:[Happy smile] You got it. I am the **Super High School Level Horror Writer** , **Aya Mutsurio**

Torihime:[Slightly nervous look] Horror writing.... sorry but I am not into horror. I got enough of that in my everyday work.

Kyon:[Normal look] Meh I am used to it.

Aya:[Positive look] Anyway what is this about a tiki mask?

Henry:[Curious look] Yeah I want to know to.

Torihime:[Profoundly blushing] Nevermind that.I think the plane is about to go.

Aya[Slightly shock look]: Oh yeah right we should go to the plane together.

Kyon:[Normal look] Sure why not.

_So we decided to go together and in our way to the plane we met two other students. A orange pony tailed girl wearing what looks like a bright cheerleader outfit and man wearing a white suit with mid length silver hair._

Suited Man:[Refreshing smile] Look more people. You guys must be students Hope Peaks Academy school like us 2. We should introduce ourselves. [Holding out a business card] My name **Jiaming Ziqian**.The **Super High School Level Businessman**

Orange Girl:[Putting a peace sign and smiling cheerily] And my name **Jeanne Halena**. The **Super High School Level Cheerleader**.

Jiaming:[Look with straightly eyes] Looks like you guys were about to go to the airplane. Me and Ms Halena were about to get on board until you guys came here.

Henry:[Squeezing Notepad Nervously] Haha... sorry about that. But we just want to meet more students.[Concentrated look Making a hand gesture like a camera] Though I do have a good idea on what your background would be.

Jiaming:[Confused look} What??? I don't understand what your talking about.

Kyon:[Annoyed look] Well he is a Super High School Level Special Effect Artist so try to tolerate him.

Aya:[Confused look] Um......Henry did you have that notepad the entire time.

Henry:[Confused look] Huh? [Looked at notepad and smiled amusingly] Oh I didn't notice.

Torohime:[Facepalm] Do I have another customer already???

Jeanne:[Smiling cheerfully] Hey you guys are making video? Can I join to?

Henry:[Eyes sparkling up] Wow!!! Your the 1st ever person to actually volunteer.

Aya:[Worried looking eyes] Um Jeanne..... I don't really suggest to jump on board at everything.

Jeanne:[Wondering look] Huh why??? Is he gonna do something illegal???

_If it is at least it will be crime I won't need to solve._

Henry:[Hurt look] Aya! Come on it is not like I will be making a scandal! I am gonna be spending my time at school making this.

Jeanne:[Serious look] You know I won't allow for you to forget your studies! Even if your good at something you should still be aware about everyday knowledge.

Torohime:[Shock look] Wow! that became sudden 180 of personality change!

_180 at would think at least 360. Though I can see she is a rare breed. Someone cheerful and someone serious about work._

Jiaming:[Laughing] Hahahahahaha! Don't judge a book by its cover. Otherwise you wouldn't survive the business.

Henry:[Angry and making a fist] Hey I made that joke 1st.

Jeanne:[Laughing] Not like its your own property

Everyone except Henry: Hahahahahahahaha

Henry:[Facepalm] Well there goes my 1st impression.

Jeanne:[Yelling at us] !.....Anyway we should just forget about what happened now and go to the plane!I think it is about to leave.

Jiaming:[Shock look] Oh it is about to leave.We better get going.

_So us 6 ran for the plane and made it a minute before take off.I got to admit it was pretty close but we made._

**Scene: Where Torihime and Kyon are seating next to each other in the plane**

Torohime: Are you ready Kyon for a new life and abandoning the old?

Kyon: Yeah but lets not forgot about the old.

Torohime: Don't worry I will never forget.

Kyon: Want to bet?

Torohime: That just like you Kyon. I wonder why were friends still.

Kyon: Hahaha! Who knows?

_So the plane flew to the school and soon came an unexpected twist of fate. I became....sl..epy....W..t..s.goi...on And that day marked the beginning of a new life. A life of trials and betrayal. A life between hope and despair. My life never returning to my normal days._

**The Beginning of Danganronpa:Seekers of a New World**


	2. Prologue Part 2:Introduction to the New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be introducing 16 other students and the last 4 at the next part.Also at the end of the last chapter. Also the first set of places of the students. By the way remember I said that the other main character will be shown in Chapter 2.I mean after the first 2 trial I will change the POV.

**MAP**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**|                                                                        |                               |**  
|                                                                                          |       BACKYARD              |  GYM                                                                                                |                                       |  
|                                                                                          |                                       |  
|                   ------------------------------------------ \--------\-------------\---------------\------  
|                   |  
|                   |                             DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
|---------- |  
|                   |  
|                   |                            ----------------------------------------------                                                    |  
| ----------|                        |                                                                                  |                     |--------------------|                                        |                          |                                                                                  |  
|                   |                          |                                                                                  |                     | HOSPITAL  
| ----------|                        |                                                                                  |                     |  
|                   |                          |                                                                                  |                     |  
|                   |                          |                                                                                  |                     |  
|-----------                          -----------------------------------------------          |  
|CLEANING|                                                               |                   |                                                 |  
|  CLOSET  |                             ----\-----\----         |  STORAGE   |                                              |  
|--\----\--      |--         --       |                       |          |  ROOM        |                                                |  
|               |     |   |Stairs||        |CAFETERIA     |         |                   |---------------                  |  
|  Library |     |    |      |   |        | KITCHEN        |         |                   |  BOYS   |GIRL      |                    |  
|               |     |               |        |                        |         |                   |  WASH  |WASH    |                    |  
|               |     |   GATE   |        |                        |         |                   |  ROOM |ROOM   |                    |  
|------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**DATE:???**

**TIME:???**

**AREA:BEDROOM**

_When I woke up I saw I was lying on a bed in what looks like a 2 men bedroom. There were two beds, including the one I'm lying down on ,closets,table and shelves. There is even 2 cards on one of the tables.  
_

_.....Wait the 2 cards look weird. They look electronic and more advance like they came from the future. I opened one and it had my name_

. Kyon: Kyon Utsurugi...my name but why?

_I took a look at the contents and it had all my basic info. Weight, height, age, name, gender and even my school title._

_When I tried to look more at its content I heard something._

???: zzzt....zzzt

Kyon: What?!

_When I look at the bed to find the source I saw a girl. She had long violet hair and a slim body figure. She was wearing a long black skirt, a white shirt and an ash black colored jacket and a blue hairpin her bangs. She doesn't look dead. She's most likely just sleeping._

_But then she suddenly woke up when I tried to take a closer look at her. She was surprise to see me when she opened her eyes.  
_

Purple Haired Girl:[Shock expression holding guns up] Whaaaaaaaat!!!???[Pointing gun at me and look intense] Who are you and what is this place???!!!

_Wait she has gun! I think I may have reach to where many detectives had there end! With a bullet hole! If only I could say my last goodbye to my friends and family! But that's only if I can't calm her down..._

Kyon: Hold on wait I am confuse just like you! Please don't shoot! I'm innocent and confuse as you are! Trust me!

Purple Haired Girl:[Pointing gun at me and look intense] How could I trust you?!I mean we just met!

_Well she got a me in the bullseye_

Kyon:Wait if I was kidnapper wouldn't I take your gun off!

Purple Haired Girl:[Embarrassed look and holding gun intensely] Wait my clothes off.You pervert!!!!

Kyon: I said guns.I mean they came from you pockets right. If I brought you here I would have at least notice they were there.

Purple Haired Girl:......!

Kyon: I think that's proof enough. So I think you can trust me. Right?

Purple Haired Girl: [Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] Well you got a point. If you were my enemy of course you would remove my gun. Hmmmm.[Relax stance] OK I think I can trust you.

_Good I thought she would go with a reverse psychology route like Torihime._

Kyon: By the way what is your name anyway?

Purple Haired Girl:[Pointing guns at herself] Me? My name **Nir Aleshire**.

_Aleshire? Is she German?_

Nir:[Soothing expression] Oh by the way are you a student of Hope's Peak Academy as well?

Kyon:Oh yes I am. I am the Super High School Level Detective. Kyon Utsurugi.

Nir:[Relax stance] And for me I am the **Super Highschool Level Gunner**

_Gunner. Why am I not surprise not?  But isn't her bringing two guns here should be illegal._

Kyon: Do you have an idea what room is this?

Nir:[Rubbing chin] I'm not sure.It does look like a bedroom. Maybe the airport staff took us here when we arrived because we were asleep.

Kyon: I doubt any airport staff would do something like that.

_Wait! Hold on..._

Kyon: Why did you say airport staff?

Nir:[Holding guns up] Waaahhh! I remember I fell asleep in the airplane and the next thing I know I was here in the room with you.

Kyon: How many student were there in the airplane?

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] I think about 20 or more students. We all were suppose to be the freshmen this year.

Kyon: Do you think the school is responsible for this?

Nir:[Rubbing chin] I don't even think this is legal.

_Stupid me! I should remember that! This whole situation is messing with my thinking._

Kyon: Looks like were in the same team. What I suggest right now we should try to find our way out of this room. Then we can share theories about our mysterious situation.

Nir:[Twirling both gun] Alright lets investigate this room! We need to look and understand this room so we find an escape route.

_Well I was gonna to until you showed up.At least I pass her cautious side at the very least. I am worried about Torohime and the others but I think they are in the same circumstance as me and  Nir. Finding a way out of a room.  
_

**INVESTIGATION HAS BEGUN**

{Examine Closets}

Kyon:Well these closets seems to be pretty roomy.

_They look pretty much the same_

Nir:[Contemplative look]Well there is 4 drawers in the bottom and a bar to hang a bunch of hangers.As much as I can tell both closets are exactly the same.

_Thought emptying all the things in here could make this place a good place to hide._

Kyon: Probably should take notes.

{Examine table}

Kyon: I wonder what wood this table is made off?

Nir:[Rubbing her chin] Wait a second.

_What is she gonna.......huh!She sniffing the wood._

Nir:[Put guns in her hips with a grin] Just as I thought this is pine wood.The table looks sturdy enough to hold up at most 100lbs

_I weight just about 121lbs so I guess I can't stand on this_

Nir:[Contemplative look] Looks like you need to be under 5.5 feet to stand on this.

Kyon: By the way why were you smelling it?

Nir: So I can find out the material.

Kyon: Does it really work?

Nir:[Laughing] Why not you try?

Let see. Hmmm...wait I smell something. Its........gum!!

Nir:[Sad look] Looks like you don't have gift.

_I am not surprise_

{Examine Bed}

Kyon: The beds don't look like in bad shape

Nir:[Daydreaming expression] Yeah the bed I slept in is super comfy.

Kyon: Also the bed rims are made out of metal.

Nir:[Curious look] And I notice that there is no way to hide under here.I mean the bottom part of the bed is almost touching the floor.

Kyon:Yeah. .....Wait there is 2 beds and 2 of us!. Does that mean were ROOMMATES?

Nir:[Embarrassed look and holding guns tightly] Wait does that mean I have to share a room with a guy!!I mean I am not used to living with a boy.

_Hopefully things won't get more awkward  
_

{Examine Ceiling}

Kyon: Hey Nir there is a vent in top of the table.

Nir:[Curious look] Well you got a good eye there. It look like it is exactly on top of the middle part of the table.

_So we can easily reach it by just standing on the table._

Nir:[Smiling] I got a good idea why not we use this to escape 

Kyon: Look like it screwed up tight though. We would need a screwdriver to get up there

_I also notice that past through the bars of the vent by just using your hand.Though their is no way you can fit your entire body through it._

Nir:[Open mouth] Oh wait there is something in the cabinets

{Examine Cabinets}

_Their is something sticking out of the closet_

Nir:[Open mouth] It's a toolbox

_Yeah it is_

Kyon: Let see hammer,pliers,nails.wires.wrench and even screwdriver.

_These tools look brand new but the moment I use them it might leave a scratch on it._

Nir:[Happy look] Alright we can escape.

Kyon: What do you mean?

Nir: We can now open the vent and escape.

Kyon: Can't we just open the door.

Nir:[Smiling proudly] As if they would let the door o....pen

Door opened

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up] It opened!!!

Kyon:Told you.

Nir:[Look sad]Fine I surrender.

Kyon:Anyway we should leave the room.

_When we left the room we found ourselves in a hallway. It looks like there are 13 rooms and two plates attach to each door. However the plates look empty. As we look around we saw 2 people. One is a man wearing a black hoodie,with slick black hair and grizzly facial hair features. He also had  a dark blue sleeves shirt ,black jeans and a pair of black sneakers. He also had a silver pendant and a wrist watch. While the girl wore a  light brown skirt,white button t-shirt,a pink jacket and had a camera around her neck.The camera holder had silver key chain hanging in the pouch and camera itself look brand new. She also had sapphire earrings and a ring. Another noticeable feature short white hair which had a golden hairpin._

{Talk to Grizzly Man}

Grizzly Man:[Aggressive look] Hey you two.

Nir:[Surprise look and saluting while holding a gun in the side] Ye...s sir.

Camera Girl:[Worried expression] Uh...brother I think you should lower the tone of your voice.

Grizzly Man:[Opened mouthed and eyes wide open] ...oh[Looking down] sorry.

Kyon: Are you guys are siblings?

Grizzly Man:[Crossing arm and looking normal] Yeah and also students. My name is Jack Miller.I am the **Super High School Level Lawyer.**

Camera Girl:[Jovial expression] And me I am....[Scratching chin] nah not telling you.

Nir:[Opened mouth] Huh why?

Camera Girl:[Holding a notepad and writing something a pen] Lets just say I would like you two to introduce yourself first.

Kyon: Alright. Kyon Utsurugi. The Super High School Level Detective.

Nir:[Happy expression while holding guns up] And I am Nir. Super High School Level Gunner.

Camera Girl:[Curious look while holding a pen] Detective and gunner.[Squeezing camera with excitement] Alright I have a good idea.

Kyon: What good idea? What is your title already?

Camera Girl:[Smug look while holding camera] Why not guess? Come on entertain me! Please just give a guess.[Jumping with joy and holding camera] Though it should be obvious.

Kyon: Fine I'll entertain you.

Let see. She has a notepad,camera and a pen. So she must a....

(Journalist/Fan Girl/Photographer/Info Giver)

 

 

 

 

 

**Answer:Journalist**

Kyon: You must be a journalist

Camera Girl:[Happy expression] Correct! I am the **Super High School Level Journalist** , **Lisa Miller**

Nir:[Curious expression] Oh does that mean you take pictures and interview famous people? Have you been to amazing and famous landmarks?

Lisa:[Nice smile and twirling her pen]Nah I mostly don't go with that type of journalism. I go with current events but that does not mean I can't do those works either.

Nir:[Holding a gun in her chin and thinking contemplatively] Current events? Like what?

Lisa:[Checking her camera] Well crimes,scandals,rallies,national news,awards. Basically anything that is hot right now.

Jack:[Flipping a coin] Well for her crime covers. She normally cover cases I take on and since I am famous, this got her fame as well.

Kyon: So basically one of the main reason Lisa is in the school is due to you.

Jack:[Putting hand in his back of his neck] Unfortunately yes.But still she is very talented so give her a little credit.

Nir:[Smiling] Wow! You be one great brother.

Jack: Thanks

Kyon: So anyway you know what is going on right now?

Jack:[Inspecting coin] Not really I mean we just came from the cafeteria and met three other people.

Nir:[Curious expression] Wait you mean three other people.Like students.

Lisa:[Writing in the notebook] Yeah I think they are students like us.

_I wonder if Torohime is with those three._

Nir:[Pump look] I think we should check it out as well.

Kyon:Oh okay. See you two around.

Jack:[Waving goodbye] Alright see you guys.

_Well those guys seem nice. Jack seem to be a good person thought intimidating and Lisa seems to be someone who want to have fun._

{Move to Cafeteria}

_When me and Nir went in, we saw 3 other students. There were 2 boys and a girl.A man wearing a cap,black boots,gray pants which one of the pocket having a pouch for tools,a white shirt over an open navy blue button shirt shirt. He also has greasy medium length red hair with some oil stuck to it. Another man who wears a lab coat,over his emerald green shirt and brown jeans,and also a weird looking wrist watch and pair of reading glasses. He also has messy hair but not due to grease but not being taken care of properly which is color blonde with some streak of white hair. And the last person was a girl who was wearing a red shirt sweater, a black and white checker skirt,white fingerless gloves, pink high heels and… holding a rapier.She also has pretty fair skin and long,straight,grassy green hair._

{Talk to Rapier Girl}

Rapier Girl:[Calm look] Hey guys there are 2 more people here.

Tool Boy:[Wiping his head with an oily towel] Wait are they the Miller siblings again?

Lab Coat:[Looking staring with the glasses covering his eye] No it is two different people this time.[Sweating a little]Thought one of them has a gun with her.

Tool Boy[Holding wrench nervously]Wait a gun.

Nir:[Holding guns up with a worried expression]Sorry!I mean no harm!

Kyon:I think it is best for you to let your guns down.

Lab Coat:[Rubbing sleeve intensely]Yeah! I mean those weapons are dangerous.I mean if you wanted to cause no harm then it would be best to keep them away.

_So Nir put her guns back to her pocket_

Rapier Girl:[Smiling] With everything done we should make introduction.My name is **Erina Lefebvre**.I am the **Super High School Level Fencer.** [Bowing with her skirt]It is nice to make your acquaintance.

Tool Man:[Putting towel behind his neck and amuse expression]What up?My name is **Tamas Antal**.I been given the title **Super High School Level Handy Man.**

Lab Coat:[Smiling while fixing his glasses]And my name is **Bazaaz Dhariwal**.I am called the **Super Highschool Level Paranormal Expert.**

Kyon:Hi guys.My name is Kyon Utsurugi and this is Nir Aleshire.We are the Super High School Level Detective and Gunner respectively.

Eirin:[Twirling her rapier]A gunner and detective.[Proud look while pointing rapier in front]Excellent!With this we have the means to fight back in long range.As well as someone who can help out figure out the mysteries of this place.[Smiling while holding a rapier]And I can handle close range fighting for you guys.

Tamas:[Smacking his wrench to one of his palm]And if you guys need something built or repaired,I am the man for the job.

Nir;:[Holding gun closely]Well hopeful we don’t engage in to violence.

Kyon:Hold on.I know we are suddenly in a weird place and we don’t know how to get out of here but we should be cautious not paranoid.

Eirin:[Facing the rapier in front of her]Well it would be best to be prepared for such occurrence otherwise we’ll be leaving here in a body bag.

Kyon:And what was that about you saying we have the means?

Eirin:[Looking down and bending the blade of the rapier]Sorry it just I always learned that you need to be prepared to fight when something unusual happen.

_Well I can’t blame that logic._

Nir:[Putting hand forward with a gun in her side]Eirin it is nice to see you are prepared if things become dangerous.It is also nice that we are with a concern and kind lady in our side.

Eirin:[Bending the blade of the rapier and looking happy]Thank you.I mean I think we could get along pretty well.As long as I can put my trust on my comrades I know things will be OK.

_Comrades.Well I wouldn’t mind having these guys as allies._

Bazaaz:[Squeezing the lab coats sleeve]Yeah.But if were in one of ‘their’ worlds we could be in trouble though.

Nir:[Curious expression]’Their’?What do you mean ‘their’?

Bazaaz:[Fixing glasses with a confident expression]You should know.I mean I research them all the time.

Research all the time.Well since his the Super High School Level Paranormal Expert then what he must be referring to are….

(Ghost/Bigfoot/Mermaids/Aliens)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Answer:Aliens**

Kyon:There are no such thing as aliens.I mean even if they do I doubt they would mess with out planet.

Bazaaz:[Annoyed expression]No this got to be the work of aliens.I mean we were in plane which means we were abducted by an UFO.Also we are in an unknown place.

Kyon:But this place doesn’t look like advance enough to be an alien’s ship.

Bazaaz:[Confident look]And how is that.I mean the windows are close so well that you can’t get out and the doors are lock very in a advance way that we can’t get in.

_I did notice the windows were shut tightly in the way here but didn’t find any lock door_

Kyon:OK here is my argument.If it is so advance then why are some the chairs here  rusted?

Bazaaz:[Sweating and wiping with his lab coat sleeve]Well maybe they didn’t have enough time to clean up.

Tamas:[Hitting his hand with one of the wrenches]Dude they made the beds we woke up from properly.I would think they would notice if some things were rusted

Bazaaz:[Sweating]hmmmmm[Looking away and squeezing the pockets of the coat]Well you win this round but I will prove aliens exist![Leave]. They do!

Tamas[Looking normaly]Sorry about the mad scientist.I hope he didn’t offend you.I swear that lunatic piss me of sometime.

Eirin:[Apathetic expression]Well Bazaaz must be unique in order for him to qualify to the school.[Covering face with long hair]Though I do worry about his mentality.Hopefully there is a Therapist.

_Well there is one.I feel bad for Torohime if she has to remove his delusion.Though she could most likely do it if she try._

Nir:[Curious look]Hey base on your name Tamas you sound like you came from Hungary.I though Hungary wasn’t advance in technology.In fact I think they still practice some medieval way of creating things.

Tamas:[Flexing his muscle]Well that is why.Not only do I know how to make medieval weapons but unlike other handymen who only could either fix a certain type of things,I can fix any type of things such as vehicles,weapons,electronic and buildings.

_Got to admit.Impressive!!!_

Tamas:[Laughing amused]You know this was the only thing I could do for a living.So I guess fixing and repairing has always been my life.Though I wonder if your talent effected how you live your entire life.

Nir:[Embarrased]I am a embarrassed to admit it but I’ve loved to look and study guns as long as I was a kid

Eirin:[Flipping the rapier’s blade and smiling]I only do fencing as a way to practice discipline and orderliness.It also made me quite quick so I do always practice.

Kyon:I’ve read a lot mystery novel as a kid which made choose this path.But also because my father was once a Super High School Level Detective.

Bazaaz:[Smiling with oil in his face]It is nice to know that I am not the only one who chose this path when I was young.Anyway we should go to other places and investigate.

That is a good idea.I only checked the southern room of the hallway which is this room so there might be something I miss.

Eirin:[Smiling]That’s a good idea.I think we should split up.Me an Bazaaz will check the dorm rooms.

Kyon:Alright me and Nir will check the room in the south west of the hall.

{Move Library}

_So we 4 split up and me and Nir headed to the room in the west.The room turn out to be a library and study hall.It was bigger than the rooms with the bed but it is only half the size of the cafeteria. When arriving there was a duo there too.Like us it was boy and girl.The girl was long haired pink girl wearing a dress with a!But not one of those LA dresses I see in shows but a casual dress.The dress was a mix of black and white.She also had yellow bracelet and had 2 cute ruby earrings and a pair of yellow heels.While the boy was wearing blue winter jacket over a black t-shirt and light brown shorts and pair of snickers.The boy does look a little shady with his expression. He has black hair with a streak of red in front  
_

{Talk to Dress Girl}

Dress Girl:[Looking out expression]Hey Silver I see two people.

Silver:[Looking judgmental]Are they suspicious?

Dress Girl:[Laughing sheepishly]Defy suspicious.

Nir:[Happy look]Hey Kyon those we haven't met those two yet.

Kyon:Alright lets go see them.

Dress Girl:[Cheery look] Hey guys. Looks like you two are in the same situation as us.I am **Stella Aishter**.[Naughty smile] Nice to see you handsome boys.

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] I am a girl.

Stella:[Arrogant laugh] Oh sorry I am used to guys going to me instead of girls.

Kyon:I am guessing me?...Thanks. By the way who is Mr Gloomy here?

Silver:[Looking away] If you’re talking about me then my name is **Silver Antinor** i.

_That is a weird combination of names_

Silver: Anyway it looks like your exploring the building as well.

Nir:[Normal Look]Yeah that’s right.

Silver:[Looking indifferent]Whatever.I would recommend you two to be watch your backs.You will never know what will happen in a strange place like this.

Kyon:By the way you didn’t tell us your title.

Silver:Me I am the **Super High School Level Spy**.And if your going to ask how I got this title well lets just keep it a secret.After all I have many secrets I knows that would get you killed.

_Well being a spy would definitely net you a lot of dirt on others.Dirt that people might try to kill for._

Silver:[Turning his back]Anyway me and Stella were going to check the books in here for clues.Now if you excuse me. Walks away

Stella:[Annoyed expression]Sorry about Silver but he really is like that even before we came here.So try to tolerate him until we escape.

Nir:[Curious look]Before coming here?Did you and Silver know each other before.

_Well it is surprising to see someone here would know about our walking and breathing man of mystery here._

Stella:[Nostalgic look]Well Silver and I met once in our line of work.Not surprising since I was involve a series of crimes,[Blushing]If it weren’t for him I doubt I wouldn't be receive my wonderful title.I owe him a lot

Kyon:What is you title anyway?

Stella:[Nostalgic Look]Your talking to me handsome?I am the **Super High School Level Merchant**.

Nir:[Happy Look]I get it Silver needed to buy one of your products for a mission.Am I right?

Stella:[Sweating nervously]Y..eah that right.[Makes a double thumbs up]Yeah your totally right.

_For some reason this is something we should probably avoid talking about._

Stella:[Naughty Smile]Anyway since I answered all your questions why not do me a favor?

Nir:[Curious look]What favor?

Stella:[Laughing]Oh nothing just buy this!!!

_What she showed us was keychain.It was very well designed even though it look like it was made by individual parts.It even has a mini flashlight and small lighter.Probably not going to use it thought._

Nir:[Amazed Expression]It looks so beautiful.How much?

Stella:[Naughty Smile]Just 200$

_Ouch for something that small.Who would buy such a thi-_

Nir:[Happy Expression and holding 200 dollars]I’ll take it

Stella:[Cheerful Expression]Thank you for your service.

Kyon:Do you really spend that much for something small like a keychain.

Nir:[Sad Look]Come on!It is custom made and it is cheap compared to my gun collecting hobby.

So she spends lots of money for a keychain and  is a gun enthusiast.

{Move to Gate&Stairs}

_After we talk to those 2 we stumble upon 3 others students.A girl wearing what looks like a light pink and red soccer jersey.She had black hair and was wearing rubber shoes.She also had a silver pendant wrap around her neck.A boy is wearing what looks like kendo gear but under the mask has a buff man with orange hair push in to the back.And another man who is wearing a gray and dark blue race suit.He has blue medium length hair._

Race Suit:[Serious Expression]So the gates won’t open?[Dishearten look]Well what a shame.

Soccer Jersey:[Dishearten look]Sorry buy despite having a Super High School Level Kendo Fighter in our side, we still couldn’t get it open.

Kendo Boy:[Frustrated look and bending his kendo stick]Hey I tried to swing with all my might yet the gate won’t budge.

Race Suit:[Apologizing look]I am sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.I’m just frustrated about our situation.

Soccer Jersey:[Kicking around a soccer up]Look we can’t give up.As long as we work together we will make it through.[Smiling]After all trust is what makes anything possible.

Kendo Boy:[Confused look while holding kendo stick behind him]I though the saying was teamwork makes anything possible.

Soccer Jersey:[Squeezing Soccer Ball Intensely]No I am pretty sure it is trust.[Looking nervous] Why are you staring at me like that?

Kendo Boy:[Looking serious and holding kendo stick in front]Look we have bigger things to worry about then saying!We have to just find a way out of here.

Race Suit:[Smoking a cigarette]Like it would be that easy.

_Wait is he…smoking!_

{Talk to Race Suit}

Nir:[Pointing gun in front]Hey don’t smoke inside a building.You will be releasing smoke around the people in here.

Race Suit:[Shock expression and drop cigarette]Oh sorry!

Kendo Boy:[Looking suspicious]Hey who are you guys?!

Nir:[Holding gun up with worried expression]Ah sorry!

Kyon:Hey calm down we don’t mean any harm.We are just as confuse as you guys are.That is why were looking around the building.

Nir:Look I am Nir Aleshire and this Kyon Utsurugi.We are the Super High School Gunner and Detective respectively.

Soccer Jersey:[Drop ball in surprise]Wait you guys are students of Hope’s Peak Academy as well.[Dribbling Ball with her legs]You must be in the same batch as us.I am **Amanda Thaina**. They call me the **Super High School Level Soccer Player.**

Kendo Boy:[Confused look while holding kendo stick behind]How do you know these guys are trustworthy?[Holding kendo stick in a defensive position]I mean one of them has a gun.

Race Suit:[Annoyed look]Look Kaz.Nir just said she is the Super High School Level Gunner. Are you dumb or just clueless?

Amanda:[Inspecting the soccer ball]Nah I think when he focus on something to much he tends to forget about everything else.

Kendo Boy:[Holding stick defensively]N…o I am not.I am just thinking normally.

Race Suit:And you just said something about trust.

Kendo Boy:[Looking a shame]….[Bowing respectively]I ask for your forgiveness.

Nir:[Shock expression]Wow he just change his attitude in a span of a few second.

Kyon:Remind me not to get his bad side.

Kendo Boy:I shall introduce myself.[Holding kendo stick like his offering it]I am **Kaz Miyazuki**.They gave me the title **Super High School Level Kendo Master**

 Race Suit:[Looking calm]So I guess I am the last one to be introduce.I am **Jason Aster**.I am also the **Super High School Level Racer.**

Kaz:[Bowing yet look like is about to strike]Anyway I hope we can have an honorable time here.

_I didn't like how he said that sentence and base on her expression so did Nir._

_So after introduction we decide to leave quickly.Mostly due to fear Kaz might hit us.It might be paranoia but his look like he was ready to strike with his stick._

_A racer,kendo master and soccer player group.What a unusual group.But I shouldn’t say that when I a detective is partnered with a gunner._

{Move Hallway}

_So me and Nir went back to the dorm rooms and we saw the Miller siblings again but talking a another duo.Like both our duo it was a girl and a boy.The boy was a pretty buff with a blue military jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans.He also has boots and golden hair.While the girl had glasses and long crimson hair.What she is wearing is a short red skirt and white blouse which is covered by a matching red jacket.They look like they are having a serious conversation._

Military Man:[Look annoyed]So you guys were like us?Waking up suddenly in secluded room.

Lisa:[Indifferent Look]Pretty much but me and Jack were in different rooms.But when me and my partner,I think his name is Ivan Chandra, escape the room Jack and another girl escape the same time.

Jack:[Thinking concentratingly]Her name was Delilah I think.

Crimson Hair:[Looking intentively]I am guessing this Delilah and Ivan also are people who got captured like us.

Jack:[Flipping coin]Pretty much.

Military Man:[Angry Look]This is annoying.

Crimson Hair:[Looking concern]jing there will be more time to complain later.However it is best for us to keep searching.

Military Man:[Begrudging Look]…..Fine!

Lisa:[Pointing pen at us]Hey Jack!Its Kyon and Nir!

Jack:[Putting hands behind his back]Hey guys have you meet this married couple?

Nir:[Shock Expression]Married???!!!

Crimson Hair:[Annoyed and slightly blushing]If you keep acting like that.I am pretty sure you should hope for an enjoyable time in detention

Jack:[Slightly Nervous]Oh come on!!!I had enough of that in my old school.

{Talk to Crimson Hair}

Crimson Hair:[Looking strict]Anyway my name is **Li Meihui Nuo**.Call me Li.And for my formal title I am called the **Super High School Level Author**.I am please to meet you.

Kyon:So your an author.What type of books do you write?

Lisa:[Holding camera with happy expression]I know since I interviewed her once!She writes war and romantic novels.Even a few alternative history scenario books as well

Li:[Twirling her hair]Well those are my famous works.I also do things like poetry as well.I've even edit my own work as well instead of having someone else doing it for me unlike other authors.

Jack:[Putting right in his necklace]So an author without an assistant or manager.[Whistles while putting hand in his chin]Well that is a rare breed.

Nir:[Eyes Sparkling]Wait are you the one who wrote 'My Lover in The War'?!

Li:[Calm but smiling]Yes,why?

Nir:I am such a huge fan!Can I ask you something though?!

Li:Sure what is it?

Nir:What do you think love is for you?

Li:[Shock while hugging a book]What......an interesting question.[Regains Composure]For me love is the feeling of happiness normally due to a one action or a different individual.

Jack:[Flipping Coin]Interesting perspective.Have you ever been in love.

Li:[Reading a book quickly while blushing]Ah... no... not..... really!!

Lisa:[Smirking with a camera in one hand]But do you think that will change?

Li:Ah forget about it.[Closes book and embarrassed]It doesn't concern you.

_Well I guess even the most compose can also be the easiest to flustered._

Military Man:[Looking Attentively]Hey you.Yeah the purple hair girl.

Nir:[Holding gun up while saluting]Yes sir.And please call me Nir sir.

Military Man:[Annoyed look]Stop acting like that and just stand straight.

Nir:[Looking nervous]Uhhhhh….

_Well I guess I learned Nir may be observant but doesn’t do well under fire._

Kyon:Sir I think you shouldn’t treat her like in the military.

Military Man:[Looking Angry]Well I hate clueless people and no one should be clueless.

Kyon:But that doesn't give you the right to do this!

Li:[Holding hands in her hip and Angry Look]Jing!She is just scared.Try to cut some slack to these people.Were not in a military school this time.

Military Man:[Looking upward]Hmph….sorry.[Standing straight]By the way my name is **Jing Qiang Wing**.But my soldiers call me Jing.I am the **Super High School Level Commander**.

_I can see where his strict attitude came from._

Jing:[Crossing arm and annoyed look]Now since were done with introduction I think it is best to make our leave.We’ll meet again sometime later.Walks Away

Li:[Impatient look]Hey don’t leave me behind.Walk Away

Jack[Smirking]See what I mean?

_Yeah I can see it his point._

Lisa:[Holding camera smiling]Anyway Ivan and Delilah were together with this one guy if your curious about them.

Jack:[Smiling]They probably went to the storage room.

Kyon:Thanks for the info.

{Move Storage Room}

_So me and Nir check the storage room which is South East of the floor.There was a girl with a long and sleeved pink dress who has pink hair as well as a parasol.A man who has short blond hair wearing roller skates and a skate board behind his backpack.He wore a blue shirt and green shorts and a beany.And a main with regular jeans,white t-shirt and sneakers.They look like they’re scavenging the storage room._

Generic Guy:[Normal Look]So what do you find?

Parasol Girl:[Looking Disappointed]Nothing but regular things.Pens,rope,sacks,bags and a few cleaning materials like bleach and soap.

Roller Skater:[Disagreeing Look]Just That?I check the boxes you didn’t search.[Concern look] What I saw was weapons.

Parasol Girl:[Holding parasol closely nervously]Weapons?!Like what?!

Roller Skater:Things like knife,bows and arrow and even poison.

_If that is true this place is not such good place after all.Why would the kidnappers put weapons here.It could seriously backfire against them.Especially if we The Super High School Level Commander Jing._

{Talk to Roller Skates}

Kyon:What do you mean weapons?

Parasol Girl:[Shock expression]Huh.[Calmed down]Ah sorry you guys scared me.

Nir:[Normal look]Sorry.

Roller Skater:[Defensive position]Hey if you guys think you can sneak up on me well to bad.[Showing of his skateboard]If you guys try anything well to bad.I’ll smack you with this skateboard even if your both girls.

_Me a girl!I am really tempted to hit this guy!_

Nir:[Holding guns up calmly]Look were not the enemy in the situation.If you want I ‘ll drop my guns.

Generic Guy:[Holding Arm Forward]Yo Ivan I doubt there the enemies.

Ivan:[Looks scornfully]What makes you say that?

Parasol Girl:[Holding parasol down and looking normal]If they were the enemy I doubt they would appear by say something out of nowhere.

Ivan:[Showing of his skateboard]Maybe it is a trick.

Kyon:And you think we might have shot you.

Ivan:[Hugging skateboard nervously]SHOT ME???!!!But why???!!!

Kyon:Ivan,I think that’s your name,because your holding a weapon.I would think that at the very least this girl would be pointing her gun at your face.

Nir:[Annoyed Look]You know I have a name?!

Ivan:[Contemplating with skateboard near his face]…..[Putting skateboard down]Fine.

_Well at least the situation has been diffuse._

Kyon:Anyway I am Kyon Utsurugi and this girl is Nir Aleshire.Were students of Hope’s Peak. Detective and gunner respectively.

Ivan:[Smiling sheepishly]Me.my name is **Ivan Chandra** the **Super High School Level Extreme Athlete**.

Generic Guy:[Smiling normally]My name is **Nigel Dela Cruz**. **Super High School Level Generic Guy**.

Nir:[Smiling]Hahaha.[Pointing at parasol girl]And you must be Delilah.

Delilah:[Shock]How do you know my name?

Kyon:Jack told us about you.

Delilah:[Wiping sweat with her parasol]Oh Jack told you.[Smiling Beautifully]Ah my name is **Delilah Mias**.They call me the **Super High School Level Wildlife Expert.**

Nir:Wow a Wildlife Expert?!Wait have you seen the Amazon river,or an elephant or even the Antartic.

Delilah:[Smiling Beautifully]Well well you seem excited.Yes I have been there a lot.[Hands filled with wild flower]Look at these flowers.They may be plastic but they are almost perfect replica of wild flowers I see.

Nir:[Smiling]Wow there beautiful!

Ivan:[Looking excited]Hey guys do you like extreme sport.

Kyon:Well I am interested but I’ve never done it.

Ivan:[Laughing while holding roller skates]Don’t worry.first thing for everything.By the way since you’re a good detective. Guess my first ever sport.And here is a hint:It is the most basic of extreme sports.

_Hmpph first sport.Base on his hint it should be_

(Rollerskating/Skateboarding/Surfing/Cycling)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Answer:Rollerskating**

Ivan:[Sheepish smile]Looks like you figured out.No one can outrun me with these rollerskates. And it should be common sense that you can’t skateboard without steady feet.And the fastest way is rollerskating.

Kyon:Well looks like you have a huge knowledge of extreme sports.I am surprise because you look like a regular gangster.

Ivan:[Blocking his eye with skateboard]How offensive for you to say that.

_Well that is revenge for calling me a girl._

Nigel:[Normal look]Look I am only in this school due to being the most normal and person ever. So I guess I am being ignored.[Looks like about to cry]..wa.waaah

Kyon:Dude it is OK

Nir:[Concern Smile]It is okay.Don’t worry we’ll all be friends.

Delilah:[Smiling beautifully]I mean you can think of me and Ivan as friends.

Ivan:[Happy smile]Don't worry we got your back.

Nigel:[Looks About to Cry]….sniff..[Smiling with tears in his eye]Thank you.

Ivan:[Look impatient]Anyway we should continue searching.Can you and Nir leave us?After all us three got here first.So if there is something we would most likely find it.

Nir:[Open mouth and holding guns in the side]Ah sorry.We should get going.

Kyon:OK see you!

{Move to East Hallway}

_So me and Nir left and in the end we encounter some familiar people_

Henry:[Putting arms in the side and smiling proudly]Hey it is Kyon!

Aya:[Waving her hand smiling]Kyon your back.

Jeanne:[Kind smile]Silver told us you might be here.

Kyon:Hey guys.Have you seen Torohime?

Jiaming:[Smiling slightly]Torohime was with 4 other people.They went to the backyard.

Henry:[Thinking attentively]I think the other 4 people's title was Super High School Level IT Expert,Prankster, Prodigy and Rallyist.

Jeanne:[Curious look]Ahh!Who’s this?Your girlfriend?

Aya:[Smiling mischievously]How quick of you Kyon.We shouldn't have underestimate you.

Kyon:Don’t mistaken that.This pretty lady here is Nir Aleshire.

Nir:[Smiling]Thanks for using my name this time. ….[Embarrassed look]Wait you think I am pretty?Is that what you thought about me?

Kyon:No is not that.Because, I am more interested to someone.

Henry:[Smirking]I wonder who?

Jiaming:[Realized look]I get it.It's Torohime isn’t it?

Kyon:Ahhh…it doesn’t matter right.

Nir:[Curious look]Wait who is Torohime?Is she your girlfriend?

Kyon:[Embarrased look]We...ll that's ....

_Just things were about to get more ackward we heard a voice in the PA System._

Voice in PA:Testing,testing 1.2.3.Good.Now my students please proceed to the BACKYARD. We have a special announcement to make.

_What is that about?_

Jiaming:[Concern look]I think we should get going.

Henry:[Cautious look]Alright sure....

_I don’t know why but I had a feeling all my current questions are going to be answered.But those answers will give me more questions.But in order to get the truth we need to always look forward._

**Prologue:Part 2 End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Monokuma is back.I am also now accepting FREETIME right now.And also because there is 2 main characters I had made 10 FREETIME for each character except the 2 main characters.This might give you a hint who is the 2nd main character is.


	3. Prologue Part 3:Return of the Monokuma!Rules of the New World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have our 1st execution and introduction of everyone except 1 student.Also PLEASE VOTE FOR FREETIME!

{Move to Backyard}

_Me, Nir and Jiaming’s group all went straight ahead to the Backyard as the voice in the P.A System requested. When we made it there we saw what the backyard look like. It was huge field with lot of things in each corner. In the upper right corner had  huge stacks of sacks filled with cement. While in lower left corner had a pipe system. It looks like this is where the water we use goes to after we’d use it.In the upper left corner has a garden. In the middle of the top part of the area had a stage. And there we saw 5 people inspecting the stage. Among them is one I recognize her immediately._

Kyon:Torohime!

Torohime:[Shock Expression] Kyon is that you?! [Smiling expression] Oh man I thought you were a goner. I am so glad your here.

Kyon:Hey did the same thing happening to you?

Torohime:[Thinking expression] Do you mean waking up suddenly on a bed in an unknown room? Well yeah it happened to me when I got here.

_Just as I thought. We were all brought here the same way._

Nir:[Smiling while twirling guns] Hey Kyon is this the Torohime? The one Jiaming was talking about? Now I see why would you like her. I got to admit she's pretty cute.

_Ni……Nir!_

Torohime:[Looking suspicious] Hey Kyon who is this woman?!

Kyon: This woman is Nir. When I woke up she was in the same room as me sleeping.

Torohime:[Twisting hair] I get it. So the person who captured us put her in the same room as you. Well the same thing happened to me and Jiaming.

Jiaming:[Calm Look] She’s right. When I woke up Torohime was still asleep in one of the two beds in the room. As you mostly likely did we searched the room until we found a way to leave the room.

Torohime:[Slightly nervous] Yeah by opening the door.

Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] I guess you were surprise to about the door opening.

Kyon: Do you have any more information you could tell us? Like what time you left the room.

Torohime:[Thinking look] If I remember correctly the time me and Jiaming left was about 4:30 pm.

Nir:[Thinking while holding gun in her side] How did you know the time?

Jiaming:[Looking in his watch] All we did is just check my watch. It looks like whoever trapped us didn't take our watches.

_Make sense we wouldn't know this since neither me or Nir wears watch._

Torohime:[Putting hand in her forhead] Afterwards me and Jiaming found the other 8 people here.

_I guess those 8 people must be Jeanne,Henry,Aya and those 4 over there. ….Hold on!_

Kyon: Wait 8 but there are only 7 people other than you and Jiaming.

Torohime:[Cleaning her nail with her fingers] Well there was 1 more person back then. His name is Nigel but he left the group to search the storage room. Then me and the other 4 people here search the backyard for clues.

_So Nigel wasn’t with Delilah and Ivan the entire time._

Henry:[Contemplative look] You know the thing that happened to Jiaming and Torohime also happened to me and that girl there.

_I look to where Henry was pointing to and it was at a person.That person had bluish purple short hair who is wearing a midnight blue dress over a small dark green summer coat. She also has purple sandals and a red ring. She also has small stature and carries a dark pink notebook. She also has sharp yet smart look with her expression._

Sharp Girl:[Looking annoyed] I really hope you don’t have the wrong idea.[Looks prepared to smack with her book] Otherwise I'll wish for your fast recovery.

Henry:[Scared look while squeezing notepad] Ah I never had any dirty intention. Yup not at all.

Sharp Girl:[Uncaring Look] Suspicious. But I think you get the idea.[Looking at me] Hey you and the girl with the guns. I’ve never met you guys.So I guess we should make introduction.

_Well excuse me princess…_

Nir:[Putting guns up and acting nervous] Oh okay I am Nir Aleshire. I am the Super High School Level Gunner.

Kyon: Kyon Utsurugi. Detective.

Sharp Girl:[Holding book while looking attentively] I am **Lute Percious**. As you can tell by my name I came from Greece. I am also the **Super High School Level Prodigy.**

Li:[Looking serious] I wonder what are you a prodigy of?

_Oh looks like Li and Jing are here as well._

Lute:[Looking annoyed] Who’re you?

Li:[Fixing glasses while holding book near her chest] I am also a student in Hope’s Peak Academy. Li Meihui Nuo. SHSL Author.

Lute:[Looking slightly mad]…..[Puff her cheeks and look away] I am a prodigy of knowledge. History, science, math. anything. If it is about knowledge I most likely will know about it. [Hugging book while staring forward] I can even explain the history of writing if you want?

???: What about pranking.

Lute:[Putting fingers near her mouth] What? Kenji don’t say things out of nowhere. And why are you talking about pranking again?

_The person who spoke was a slightly short boy with slick up green hair. He had a gray jacket over a  white shirt. I notice attach to the grey jacket are whoopee cushions and water balloon. He also had  dark brown shorts and what look like whoopee cushions in his side pockets. He also had had purple rubber shoes. And base on what Lute said his name must be Kenji._

Kenji:[Laughing] Well I thought you knew everything Ms Uptight.Or maybe you don’t even know the basic of pranking?

Lute:[Ripping page of the book and angry expression] Who would even need to know anything about pranking?! There is no importance or necessity in these types of activities. And who even needs fun in their life?! It's just pointless!

_Wow! she seems to lose her cool easily!_

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons] I have a feeling that you don’t have any fun in your life. Am I right?

Lute:[ Ripping page of the book and angry expression] The type of thing you call fun isn’t something I can stand! How can you enjoy people messing with your belongings, privacy or look?!

Kenji:[Looking sad] Wow I feel bad for you.You don’t have any fun in your life at all.[Smiling] But who knows maybe I can change that for. Come on I will make the best prank for you.

Lute:[Thunder in her eyes and squeezing the book] Don’t you dare or else I will make sure that prank will be your last! Got it!?

_I don’t know if Lute is hot headed or just hates fun.  
_

Jeanne:[Shouting expression] Yo Kenji maybe you should meet these two right here.

Kenji:[Confuse look] Huh.[Mischevious expression] Oh look two new victim…I mean students. I am **Kenji Sakamoto**. You may even call me **Super High School Level Prankster**.

_Well looks like this is our last Japanese student._

Kenji:[Smiling and reaching out his hand] Come on put it here.

Nir:[Tapping both guns together] Really? Sure. It is nice to me….’zap’

_What the?!_

Nir:[Screaming while dropping gun] Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!

Kenji:[Laughing while dribbling up a water balloon] Hahahahaha!!!

Nir:[Shock expression while holding guns] What was that?!

Kenji:[Giggling]Oh sorry it’s just my joy buzzer. You know this button. That will electrocute you if you press it.Its just right here in my hand. Bet you didn't see this coming.

Nir:[Holding gun close and sad expression] Now that’s just mean.

Kenji:[Apologetic look] Oh sorry. I promise I won’t do that next time.

Nir: Promise?

Kenji:[Smiling] Promise.

_You know you shouldn’t make a promise you can’t deliver._

???: You know you shouldn’t make a promise you can’t deliver.

_Whoa did someone read my mind!?_

Green Girl[Looking nervous] I mean if you mess with a woman they can unleash there full wrath.

_Words of wisdom , my friend, words of wisdom_

_The girl that was talking was petite,had short emerald green hair, wore a light blue blazer, a green work dress and a pair of blue heels. She also had no makeup except for a little blush in her cheeks and she had flower hair pin in the right side of her forehead as well as wearing earphones. I notice she is also holding an Ipad._

Kenji:[Shock expression while holding dropping a water balloon] Oh sorry about that Hyeong-Ji.

Hyeong-Ji:[Slight smile] As long as you understand that is fine.[Sighing] Though base on your actions and words I think you’ll be doing another prank instead then the buzzer prank.

Kenji:[Squeezing a whoopee cushion] Crap she figured it out!

_Though anyone who could have figure it out with your attitude._

Hyeong-Ji:[Nervous Look] Hey I’ve never seen you two before.

Kyon:Likewise.

Hyeong-Ji:[Bowing] I am **Hyeong-Ji Jeong**. If it is to hard to pronounce you may call me The **Super High School Level IT Expert.** Or just call me Hyeong-Ji

Nir:[Dribbling gun up and smiling] Nice to meet you Hyeong-Ji. I am Nir Aleshire.

Kyon: I am Kyon Utsurugi .A pleasure to meet you.

_For an IT Expert she doesn’t look like one. She doesn’t wear glasses neither does she talk like a nerd. She seems more like a secretary.  
_

Kyon: So you’re an IT Expert. Those people who do things like software designing and programming.

Hyeong-Ji:[Looking Down] Well yeah…….[Closing eyes intensely] Please don’t laugh at me.

Nir:[Shock and holding guns up] Huh!

Hyeong-Ji:[Lookind sideways sadly] I mean every time I tell anyone about my talent they laugh at me.

Torohime:[Apathetic Look] What? Did people laugh at you before because of your talent?

Hyeong-Ji:[Looks ready to cry]…….Yes. All the time. Just because I love computer editing and I don’t really have a girly hobby like gossiping.

Torohime:[Smiling and reaching out her hand] Don’t worry we won’t laugh or make fun of you talent. In fact we'll support you through the very end.

Hyeong-Ji:[Smiling nervously] Thank you. I hope we can be friends. To be honest you’re the first ever people to talk to me like that.[Aspartic Expression] But I doubt anyone will like me still.I mean I am not as good looking as other girls here.

Kaz:[Solemn Look] Nah I think your actually pretty cute.

Hyeong-Ji:[Looks ready to cry] Huh.

Kaz:[Holding kendo stick behind his back blushing] I..I...me....mean you cute.....

Hyeong-Ji[Blushing cutely] Thank you for saying that.

_Woah when did Kaz arrive?!_

Amanda:[Smiling while dribbling a ball] I didn’t know you were such a charmer Kaz. I wonder why won’t you act like that to me or other people.

Jing:[flipping a swiss knife] Looks like your trio finally got here.

Jason:[Smoking] Well we got called her by voice in the P.A. I only came here so I can find answer about our current predicament.

Aya:[Uncaring Look] I think that's why everyone is here.

Li:[Reading a book] I wonder when everyone will arrive?

_And right on cue the other students started to arrive._

Jack:[Aggressive look] So what did we miss?

Lisa:[Writing in the notebook] Brother looks like nothing important happen here except probably a few introduction.

Stella:[Smiling while putting hands in her back] Well, well look at the huge crowd has gather here.

Silver:[Looking away] Don’t say that or else everyone will be thinking you were the one who gather everyone.

Bazaaz:[Excited look] Wait are the aliens attacking?![Pulls out garlic] If so I am ready!Come at me!

Tamas:[Facepalm]Honestly Bazaaz this alien thing is getting old.

_This guy is treating aliens like there vampire._

Eirin:[Covering face with hair] If it is true I hope my skills will be prepared for the situation. Though I woudn’t understand the plan for calling everyone here with such a high pitch in order to kill us if they could have done it while we were asleep.

Ivan:[Shamed Expression] Oh great last to arrive. [Bending Skateboard] If it weren’t for Delilah, who kept suggesting to open an empty safe we would be the first team to arrive.

_Nah I’m thinking if they went ahead they would be second due to Torohime team being here in the first place._

Delilah:[Hugging parasol with dishearten expression] Sorry about that but I thought for sure the safe would contain a vital clue.Don’t worry I will do something to make up for it.

Nigel:[Normal Expression] Don’t worry Delilah you had a good idea even if it didn't work.

Jack:[Looking out] OK since everyone is here I have a question. Why are we all called out?

Silver:[Looking Away] I think that is why were all here. To know the answer.

Amanda:[Holding ball and nervous expression] So does anyone know the answer?

??? I can tell you.

_Suddenly a voice came from the stage. Even though we don’t know whose voice is it we all heard it before. It was the voice from the P.A System. Just as we turn around we saw the source of the voice. And in that moment reality seems to cease to exist._

**Scene: All the students look at the stage and a black and white bear come out of nowhere.**

Bear:[Normal Look] Hello my students.

Jing:[Confused Expression] Uh…..what is that?!

Bazaaz:[Sweating and covering the eyes] I think it is a bear.

Li:[Grab glasses intensely ] I think he knows that. What I think he's trying to say is if this is real.

Bear:[Giggling expression] Upupu. Yeah its reality.[Menacing expression] And I am not a bear, I am Monokuma your new headmaster.

Hyeong-Ji-[Sweating] Is this thing really our new headmaster?!

Tamas:[Scratching neck with wrench] I didn't think Hope's Peak would do something as eccentric as this.

Lisa:[Checking her camera and annoyed] I'm pretty they wouldn't.

Nigel:[Sweating and wiping himself with a handkerchief] Uh Delilah? Is there really such thing as bear who is black and white and can talk?

Delilah:[Twisiting her parasol and sweating] I’ve seen many weird and unique animals in the past but a bear like this I doubt it exist! That only thing close to it is a panda but clearly were not in China.

Monokuma:[Happy Look] Oh but I do exist! How am I here?![Sad Expression] Though it hurts that your students don’t believe you are real.

Stella:[Counting money nervously] Um…maybe it is a robot? I mean I doubt there are any animal  would have a lighting shape eye.

Nigel:[Making a fist] Or maybe it’s an advance stuff animal. Or could even be something use for a prank.

Kenji:[Stretching whoopee cushion] If this thing is for a prank then maybe I would have to give up my title.

Kyon:It doesn't matter! If it can answer our questions. So now Monokuma, that’s your name right? Why are we here?

Monokuma:[Happy Expression] Finally someone with respect.[Normal Expression] Anyway to answer your question the reason you’re here is

_…..heard next change the scenario in to confusing to horrifying._

Monokuma:[Laughing Expression] is to kill each other! Upupu

Eirin:[Sweating] Wait….[Trembling while putting the rapier forward] Kill each other.

Monokuma:[Relax Expression] If you didn’t hear properly then let me say it again. [Normal Expression] You have to kill each other. [Sad Expression] After all it wouldn’t be fair for someone to be oblivious to rules and get themselves killed because of that.

Ivan:[Intense Expression] Hold on is that why you brought us here?! You know when the police find out were missing then you will be in big trouble?!

Monokuma:[Worried Expression] Oh I would be in trouble.[Giggling] If they can actually do anything to me! Upupu!

Stella:[Nervous and counting cash] What do you mean they can’t do anything?!

Monokuma:[Curious] Oh right you don’t know do you? Lets just the say world kind of change.

Nir:[Flipping guns wildly] What happened to the world?!

Monokuma:[Sweating] I probably shouldn’t be telling you. It will really be a shame to reveal such a huge twist this early in the game.

Jack:[Crushing coin] Enough of the bullshit! Tell us already!

Monokuma:[Menacing Expression] Calm down! Alright I’ll tell you if stop crushing that coin there

Jack:[Angry Look] Grrrrrrh!

Monokuma:[Happy] Good! Anyway what happened to the world is……[Shows black side] It has ended.

Jeanne:[Biting nails ]En…ded. Like the world has succumb to a zombie apocalypse?

Li:[Squeezing book and angry expression] Or like from a natural disaster?!

Bazaaz:[Terrified Expression] Or maybe the aliens did it???!!!

Monokuma:[Giggling] Upupu. Oh the cause was man made. Of course man would bring the end of the world. Though the Earth is still intact.[Normal look] But I won’t try to explain any details. To complicated.[Curious Expression] Any other question?

Jiaming:[Glaring] Yeah here’s one! How long are we going stay here?

Monokuma:[Curious] Oh why would you want to go back despite what I said?

Jiaming:{Pointing at Monokuma] That is simple! To help the people and stop the mayhem. That's a duty of a human. To help others.

Ivan:[Gripping skateboard like a bat] Yeah who would believe the end of the world happened while we were asleep.We only slept a few hours.

Monokuma:[Laughing] Upupupupupu! Stop the mayhem as if. And you guys sleeping for just a few hours as if.

Ivan:[Dropping skateboard] What?!

Monokuma:[Normal] You guys had no idea of what happen to the past year.

_Past year?! We were asleep for more than a year?!_

Monokuma:[Showing blackside] Also as for the other question Jiaming ask. The answer is for the rest of your life.

Delilah:[Scared Expression] What do you mean?! There is no way out.

Monokuma:[Angry Expression] Hold on there is a way out! It is a very easy to process. It is MURDER!!!

Kenji;[Messing his hair and scared] Murder! like killing someone?!

Monokuma:[Normal Look] That's the definition of murder. Also don’t think is that easy either. If you want to do this I must tell you should not get caught.

Kyon:Caught! You mean not being seen committing the act?!

Monokuma:[Laughing] That and being found out! Upupu.[Sweating] Because you see every time a murder happens there will be a trial to determine the killer. If the innocents find the killer the killer gets executed. [Shows blackside] But if the innocents doesn't find out or pick the wrong person they get executed and the killer and a person of their choice will get to leave.

Tamas:[Shaking while holding wrench] Execution like getting kill.

Monokuma:[Angry expression] Do I have to answer all your questions?! Yes!

Nigel:[Seething expression] Are you saying that’s why you brought all of us here.

Monokuma:[Normal Look] Yup pretty much.

Nigel:[Yelling] That’s it!

**Scene:Nigel kicking off the Stage Monokuma.**

Nigel:[Angry Expression] I’ve had enough of this! Your full of crap.

_Woah! I never expect this from Nigel!_

Monokuma:[Curious expression]Huh?

**Scene: Nigel stepping on Monokuma. Monokuma:What are you doing?**

Nigel: Kicking your ass that’s what!

Monokuma:You know attacking Monokuma, aka me is unforgivable. However I’ve never said anything about that yet so I’ll let off with a warning.

Nigel: And what are you going to do about it?I don’t need your stupid warning!

**Scene:Punches Monokuma in the stomach**

Monokuma: Hmmph. Perfect this will be a great time to show my powers and you’ll be a good guinea pig! I mean this school doesn’t need disobedient children running around. Especially someone as boring as you.

Nigel: Huh!?

Monokuma: I know the prologue hasn’t finish but let’s get ready. I've prepared a special punishment for Nigel Dela Cruz, The Super High School Level Generic Guy.Let’s get the ball running! IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!

Nigel: What the hell are you saying?!

_And what I saw next was the first of many executions to come…and a taste of the despair this thing will bring us.A fate that is worthy of being said a fate worst then death_

Play this for a full Danganronpa Experience:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba-o18U03wY

**MOST NORMAL EXECUTION EVER**

**NIGEL DELA CRUZ:EXECUTION**

**EXECUTED**

**Suddenly the stage they were standing began to rose. What came out was an elevator.Afterwards two pairs of chains came from the elevator.They shackled Nigel arms and legs and despite his desperate crying and screaming, he was drag to the elevator. Soon from the back of the elevator appeared a flat screen TV.And in the image….was Nigel! Standing on a eletronical like chair.**

**The chair started to make a noise. A noise I’ve heard at times in some of my investigation. It was the noise of electricity. The electricity started to transmit to the collar I just notice Nigel was wearing. The chair started zapping out of control and the electricity goes inside Nigel's collar at his neck.He desperately tried to claw and pull out his collar.Even trying to stab the skin of his neck to remove it. But it was of no use. Electricty kept on coming and coming that suddenly he started grabbing his heart in a blink of an eye. He soon started pushing it but there is nothing he could do. He was suffering from a heart attack He collapse in the floor and his sight was us throught the TV screen. Afterwards he dropped his hand that tried to reach us and no longer was breathing. He's eyes still wide awake but with no life.  
**

**Monokuma who was activated the switch of the chair to start electrocuting just stand there. He first came to check the body and kick it. Then started laughing. I realize why he was laughing to. He was laughing to the death of Nigel. The thing we stood and watch was the execution and final moments of Nigel Dela Cruz, the Super High School Level Generic Guy.**

Ivan:[Screaming while dropping skateboard] What the fuck!!!???

Delilah:[Screaming while holding on to parasol] Nigel!

Tamas:[Squeezing wrench so hard that it almost snap] This has to be a joke right?Otherwise that would mean Nigel really died.

Henry:[Nervous look while squeezing notepad] I don’t know I doubt this would be fake.

Torohime:[Scared Expression] How could say that this isn’t fake?!

Henry: If it was a fake video then that would natural mean that this happen. But since it so real then it has to be real.I don’t think it could be pull off if it was fake.

_Couldn’t be pulled off? I have a guess what is he talking about…._

(Nigel’s Acting/Monokuma’s Look/Monokuma being able to activate a switch/Chair’s Design)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Answer:Nigel’s Acting.**

Kyon: I know what your saying if this is fake so would Nigel’s action.

Henry:[Pulling bangs] You got it. That would mean Nigel is faking as well.

Amanda:[Dribbling ball nervously] But Nigel look like he was really having a heart attack!

Jeanne:[Serious Look] Is that why you think its not fake?

Henry:[Removing bowler hat] Unfortunately yes.

Jing:[Flipping Swiss Knife] And not only that but Nigel wasn’t breathing. And looking at him close there should be some movement to his body. I doubt even the best actor like Kaeda Kanno could pull that off.

Lute:[Hugging book sacredly] It’s not like he can pretend not to breath.I mean humans tend to breath naturally.

Monokuma:[Off screen] Hey!

Lisa:[Checking camera nervously] So I guess we can confirm Nigel is dead and the video is real.

Monokuma:[Angry Expression] I SAID HEY! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO IGNORE ME!?

Jiaming:[Looking serious] Explain the rules!

Aya:[Glaring like a ghost] What are you doing?!

Jiaming:[Looking down] As long as we know the rules everything will be fine. We don't want to end up like Nigel. So tell us about the rules.

Monokuma:[Sad Expression] I was going to tell more about myself but if you insist.[Normal Look] Everyone please look in your Electro ID. I’ve place the all the rules there.

Hyeong-Ji:[Shock Expression] This looks like something Nahoko-senpai would use.

RULES

1)STUDENTS ARE TO STAY IN THE SCHOOL FOR THE REST OF THERE LIVES EXCEPT FOR CIRCUMSTANCES OF RULES 7 AND BEYOND

2)STUDENTS ARE FREE TO EXPLORE THERE NEW HOME WITH LITTLE RESTRICTION

3)VIOLATION AGAINST HEADMASTER MONOKUMA IS PROHIBITED

4)YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO DESTROY THE CAMERAS AND SCREENS PLACE AROUND THE SCHOOL.

5)9PM-7PM WILL BE LABEL AS NIGHTIME.AT THIS TIME IT IS RECOMMENDED TO STAY IN YOUR ROOMS AT THIS TIME.

6)BREAKING THE ALREADY SAID RULES WILL RESULT IN TOO YOUR EXECUTION.

7)A STUDENT WHO KILLS ANOTHER STUDENT WILL BE LABEL AS THE KILLER AND WILL BE GIVEN A CHANCE TO LEAVE.

8)THERE WILL BE A TRIAL TO DETERMINE THE KILLER OF A MURDER IN WHICH STUDENTS NEEDS TO SOLVE.

9)IF THE STUDENTS GET THE KILLER RIGHT THEN THE KILLER WILL BE EXECUTED AND THE SCHOOL YEAR WILL CONTINUE.

10)IF THE STUDENTS GET THE KILLER WRONG THEN THEY WILL BE EXECUTED AND THE KILLER AND A STUDENT OF HIS CHOICE GETS TO LEAVE.THEY MAY ALSO HAVE THE OPTION TO HAVE THE SCHOOL. CHOOSING THAT WILL MEAN HEADMASTER MONOKUMA MUST LEAVE THE SCHOOL FOR GOOD.

11)YOUR ARE FORBIDDEN TO KILL YOUR ROOMMATE. THIS RULE IS NULLIFIED IF ONLY 12 STUDENTS REMAIN.

12)YOUR ONLY ALLOWED TO KILL UP TWO PEOPLE ONLY. THIS IS EVEN INCLUDED EVEN IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOMPLICE.

13)IF THERE ARE TWO KILLERS THEN YOU MUST JUST VOTE ONE OF THEM.IF ONE DOES HAVE THE MAJORITY VOTE THEN HE/SHE WILL BE EXECUTED AND THE OTHER WILL REMAIN IN THE SCHOOL.

Kyon: Most the rules here are pretty easy to understand except the last one. What do you mean a student of a choice and gets to keep the school?

Monokuma:[Laughing] Upupu. Like you just said.[Normal Look] If the killer manage to get away with the murder he she can choose one of you bastards to live as well.[Sweating] I wonder why? Maybe so can I great night of celebration.

Jack:[Looking coin his palm] I get it! To make sure accomplices are allowed.

Monokuma:[Happy] You know the killer chooses who to live but if you trust them so much to spare you then you can risk your life for it.

Eirin:[Pointing Rapier] There is no way we will ever commit murder.

Monokuma:[Giggling] Maybe you won’t but what about the others???

Eirin:[Defensive position] Ahh…..

Monokuma:[Laughing] Exactly this is bear eat bear world! If you want to guarantee no one will kill you should strike first. After all can you really trust even yourself.

Stella:[Nevous] That’s…..

Monokuma:[Normal] But remember do not attack me.[Laughing] Otherwise you’ll end up like that worthless student. Upupupupupu! [Leaves]

Kaz:[Hugging kendo stick] Your kidding me. What did we do to deserve this?

Jack:[Solemn look] I know why I do but not Lisa.

Jason:[Thinking] What did you say?

Jack:[Looking Down] Nothing…….

Jing:[Attentive Look] It doesn't matter why we deserve this. Because we need to be more aware of something.

Nir:Shock expression holding guns up] What do you mean!?

Jing:[Begrudging Look] I hope you realize what is our number one concern people. I mean it so obvious.

Li:[Curious and sweating] What is our number one concern then Jing?

Jing: It simple. It’s us. Because it's us that have control on our lives here. And it's us that will determine who will live and die.

**Scene:Everyone looking each other suspisious.**

_I don’t want to believe what he said but it I can’t help but have fear crept on me. The people I’ve just meet here. I don’t know anyone of them. Except Torohime but we don’t know about the others. I knew I was in trouble I mean being SHSL Detective would paint a target in my back. In the end there is no one I can trust. All I know is that our situation is filled with despair._

**Dangan Ronpa:Seekers of A New World Prologue END**

**25 STUDENTS REMAIN**

**KYON UTSURUGI-DETECTIVE**

**TOROHIME FUTURO-THERAPIST**

**NIR ALESHIRE-GUNNER**

**JACK MILLER-LAWYER**

**LISA MILLER-JOURNALIST**

**KENJI SAKAMOTO-PRANKSTER**

**LUTE PERCIOUS-PRODIGY**

**AMANDA THAINA-SOCCER PLAYER**

**JASON ASTER-RACER**

**KAZ MIYAZUKI-KENDO MASTER**

**HYEONG-JI JEONG-IT EXPERT**

**ERINA LEFEBVRE-FENCER**

**TAMAS ANTAL-HANDY MAN**

**BAZAAZ DHARIWAL-PARANORMAL EXPERT**

**LI MEIHUO NUO-AUTHOR**

**JING QIANG WING-COMMANDER**

**SILVER ANTINORI-SPY**

**STELLA AISHTER-MERCHANT**

**JIAMING ZIQIAN-BUSINESS MAN**

**HENRY BRASHNAN-SPECIAL EFFECT ARTIST**

**AYA MUTSURIO-HORROR WRITER**

**JEANNE HALENA-CHEERLEADER**

**DELILAH MIAS-ENVIRONMENTALIST**

~~**NIGEL DELA CRUZ-GENERIC GUY** ~~

**IVAN CHANDRA-EXTREME ATHLETE**

**26TH STUDENT-???**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTE FREETIME IN COMMENTS BELOW!  
> BY THE WAY  
> RIP Nigel Dela Cruz


	4. Chapter 1 Part 1,Secrets of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I still need some vote for freetime.Please coment below.Here in this chapter we show a close bonds and roommate.And A Monokuma Theater.

**DATE:1ST DAY OF SCHOOL YEAR**

**TIME:5:45 PM**

**AREA:STAIRWAY NEAR LIBRARY AND CLOSET**

_I didn’t know how to react to this situation.Scared.Angry. Hollow. Paranoid. But I know what I feel. The feeling that I have is despair. Despair in a hopeless situation. In a scenario where my life wasn’t on my own hands. It was on the hands of  others. Likewise there life was in my hands._

_Can we truly trust each other? Is someone here really willing to kill another to just escape? I know in this scenario I am the biggest target. I am detective after all. The person whose job is to solve crimes that we are suppose to do.  After Monukuma’s announcement I unknowingly ran to the stairs. I sat there lost and scare of what to do. I even consider the thought of taking Monukuma’s offer. I mean being a detective I know how investigations go so I could easily find a way to make it difficult to solve.I also know all the tricks in the book of proving people guilty so I know what to do in order to conceal my crime. Before I could entertain my thoughts more. The only person I can trust came and tried to comfort me._

**Scene: Kyon sitting in the stairway looking forward sadly and Torohime next to him with a worried expression**

Torohime: Kyon I…. I know the situation were in is scary but we’ll make it through.

Kyon:...

Torohime: I mean we shouldn’t believe everything that robot Monokuma said. Who would believe the world has gone to chaos? It's possible but even if it is true it’s not like the world won’t return to peace. People during times of corruption and war believe the chaos will never end but they will eventually. The same thing as now. Monokuma won’t be able to keep us here forever.

Kyon: How would you know that?

Torohime: Kyon…

Kyon: You saw what Monokuma did to Nigel right? If he could that to him then he could that to us as well.

Torohime:…..Your right. Monokuma is indeed powerful. He could kill us any time. Thinking positively won’t change anything.I mean it's not like our situation will just go away even if we wish for it.

Kyon :Torohime…. I’m sorry for saying that it's just…..

Torohime: Don’t worry it’s fine. You should just let out your emotions. Nothing good will come out if you keep it in.

Kyon: Your really are the SHSL Therapist. You never give up on giving advances to others.You indeed have a wonderful gift.

Torohime:Yeah….I have a wonderful gift at acting…..

Kyon: Acting?

_Did I offended her?_

Torohime: Yes acting. I act like I have all the answers. But the truth is that while I know what to say to help others I am incapable of helping myself.

Kyon:That's not true.

Torohime: It is true. Every time I have a situation to deal with I would look for you for comfort. I always cling to you when I am in my weakest. That truth is I need…..

**Scene:Torohime Crying Torohime:**

…..someone to help me. I can’t stand how people these days are! They hurt others for their own gain! They hate you for your talents! They isolate you to make you weaker!

Kyon: Torohime…!

_I cause her to have an emotional breakdown!I know I have to do something!?But I don't know what am I suppose to do?_

Torohime: All they care about is that they get what they want! Those STUPID BITCHES made suffer just because they found out I have an independent job and I got accepted to Hope’s Peak Academy! They use to just make petty insults but they kept making thing worst. My hatred kept growing and growing until I can’t stand it anymore!I need someone to help me!

Kyon: I’ll help you!

Torohime: What?!

**Scene:Kyon Hugging Torohime**

Kyon: If I knew about these feelings I would have help you. I never knew you were suffering this much.Please don’t hide your feelings any more.You should let out your emotions. Nothing good happens when you keep them in.

Torohime: I….I’m sorry! I shouldn’t let out my emotions to you in a time like this. Especially when you are in a depress as of now.

Kyon: No it's best to let out your emotions now otherwise in the future this might have ended up costing our lives. Monokuma might have use this to force you to commit murder. But at least he won’t be able to use our feelings against us anymore.

Torohime: Kyon…..

_Now I know I can trust Torohime. She has let out her feelings towards me. No matter what Monokuma will try to do I won’t let him hurt her. I'll keep that promise or die trying. Torohime is important to me. She was always there for me when I was in pain. Now this situation I will be there for her. This will truly test me if our bonds are true. But I know we can overcome this._

???: Look at you two.

_Me and Torohime separated when we heard the voice and we saw who speak was…._

Jack:[Smiling] Sorry did I become a cockblock?

Kyon: What?

Torohime:[Pouty Look] You ruin the moment.

Jack:[Putting arms behind his back and smiling] Hehehe…sorry.[Holding coin with regretful expression] At least Torohime opened up to you unlike me and……

Torohime:[Curious] Who didn’t open up to you?

Jack:[Looking away while flipping coin] Don’t listen to an old mans lament. Your to young to know.

_He is as old as us and if anything slightly older than me._

Jack:[Throwing a coins up and catching it] Anyway I came here to bring you guys in the cafeteria. Me, Lisa, Silver and Stella though of bringing everyone together in the cafeteria. It was Silver’s idea though if you’re going to ask. Stella asked Silver and he made that choice.

Kyon:Why the cafeteria? I mean the gym is bigger than the cafeteria and it is more secluded.

Torohime:[Thinking] How do you know that?

Kyon: I notice there are less camera there then the cafeteria. And with what's going on I am pretty sure Monokuma is watching us with those cameras.

???: Your right about that.

Jack:[Hand in his chin] Hey what’s up Kenji and Kaz.

Kenji:[Fixing Hair] Kaz and I were in the gym earlier. I asked Kaz to remove the cameras since I felt uncomfortable with them but Monokuma appeared and told us there purpose.

Kyon: So what's there is purpose?

Kenji:[Thinking] Monokuma said that he has them to keep an eye to us. He said that if a murder happen he would know who is the  killer and how it happened. He needs that for something called the Monokuma File. It's like a file that gives details on the body and crime.

 _So Monokuma place all the cameras_.

Kaz:[Brandishing Kendo Stick] So why are we going to the cafeteria anyway?

Jack: We realize we might be out for a long time. As you can see from the backyard it was almost night time. We must be hungry since last time we ate was either before going to the airport or when we were at the airport. So at least it was more than 12 hours since we last ate.

_He’s right I am hungry. I didn’t notice earlier due to not knowing where we are and what are we doing here.  
_

Kaz:[Relief] I am kind of hungry. Alright let us go my fellow students. We can't fight with an empty stomach.

Kenji:[Annoyed] Enough with the honorable samurai persona already.

Torohime:[Happy] Come on Kyon.  If we need to cook I can do it. I'm pretty decent in it.

_It's not decently at all…….._

{Move to Cafeteria}

Henry:[Removing bowler hat Smiling] Hey guys come seat over here.

_The tables were all separate before but I notice they set the tables right next to each other to make it look like a big table. Me and Torohime sat next to each. We were between Lute and Hyeong-Ji.While Torohime and Hyeong-Ji I thought I should try to converse with Lute.If anyone here could  give me additional info or opinions that may help us in this predicament.It would be the SHSL Prodigy.  
_

{Talk To Lute}

Kyon:Hey Lute.

Lute:[Reading] Oh hello.

Kyon: So Lute what do you think about this scenario we are in?

Lute:[Closing and laying her head on it] To be honest I don’t understand that bears motive. I actually ask him and he said he would only share it with us after the 1st trial.

Kyon: So I guess we'll never know.

Lute:[Looking straight] Because we won’t have a murder. Are you sure you’re not wishful thinking?

Kyon: I don’t get what you’re saying.

Lute: Are you sure your thinking right? Your a detective. This type of scenario of being trap is a good motivation of committing murder.

Kyon:…True but do you think we want to do anything that would please the bear.

Lute:[Writing in the book] Maybe no to please the bear but they still will do it for there own personal feelings. That is what people are like these days.

_Torohime said the same thing when she had an emotional breakdown._

Lute:[Looking sideways] If things change then maybe this situation can be settled peacefully but unfortunately it won’t end up like that.

Kyon: Due to human nature?

Lute:[Reading Book] Well that is the sad fact of what happens now. I wouldn’t be surprise if chaos happen because people only care about themselves. I am more surprise that it didn’t happen sooner. I am pretty sure someone else is the one  responsible for this mess. The one controlling Monokuma.

_I don’t want to agree with Lute but I do see what she means. She does have good points in her words._

Stella:[Smiling] Guys I’ll get the others. So stay here.[Secretly grinning] But try not to flirt to much. OK?

_Then soon Stella left for about 5 minutes I decided to stop talking  to Lute and talk to who was in front of me. After all it's not like there is anything better to do. And fortunately wasn’t Jack but Jeanne._

Jeanne:[Smiling] Hey Kyon can I talk to you? I’ve finish talking with Jing right now. Despite being in the military he isn’t the authority or demanding type. He's just very quite.

_Well it was different when Nir talked to him._

{Talk To Jeanne}

Jeanne:[Thinking] Hey Kyon I'm thinking…..

Kyon: Yeah?

Jeanne:[Straightening ponytail]…Well do you think our family are safe. You see I'm worried about my sisters.

Kyon: You have sisters?

Jeanne:[Putting nail polish]Yes two. A older and a younger. There name is Kitty and Anna. We were close though they fight about the usual things.You know rights, owning something and different preference.

_Sounds like a normal family._

Jeanne:[Putting lipstick own] So do you have any sibling?

Kyon:No. But Torohime was kind of like one. She and I hung out with each other since we were kids.

Jeanne:[Smiling] That is nice. I’ve never had a close friendship with a boy before.

Kyon: I'm surprise! You look like you would be popular with all the boys.

Jeanne:[Thinking] Well all the girls and boys in my school were pretty good looking. So you don’t get popularity through looks but by wealth and connections. Which is why I am not that popular.

Kyon: Are you sure?

Jeanne:[Combing hair] Yeah……I think.I mean there is this one guy I was crushing on [Worried and scared] But one day.....

_Well I am curios.B ut before I could delve into more Stella came back with everyone else._

Stella:[Smiling] Sorry everyone for the wait.

Aya:[Sighing] I don’t understand this but then again I am hungry.

Bazaaz;[Inspecting watch] So when are we eating? Because I’ve got to leave soon to watch the stars for my research.

Tamas:[Thinking and putting wrench in his chin] I wonder what does Japanese cuisine taste like.

Lisa:[Smiling while holding camera] I love there sushi and beef bowls. Though they cost a lot of money so me and Jack buys it for only celebration purposes.

Eirin:[Holding rapier with both hands and closing eyes] I am truly thankful we can still have food.

Jiaming:[Wondering] I am surprise we even have food with us.

Delilah:[Smiling and holding close umbrella] I think they have yet to cook. Don’t worry though I can still cook.

Nir:[Spinning guns] Maybe I should show off my cooking skill.

Jing:[Annoyed ]I am surprise someone clueless like you can cook.

Nir:[Sad Look] That’s mean.

Li:[Angry] Jing! Apologize!

Jing:[Looking away] Hmmmph……..sorry.

Jason:[Looking wary] I wonder if they do have some ramen here?

Amanda:[Kicking ball up] I’ve never tried ramen. Why is it good?

Jason:[Taken back] No one truly live until you’ve tried ramen.

Ivan:[Quiet while holding skateboard]…….

_I notice Ivan is very quiet right now. I think it is because of Nigel’s death._

???: I’m hungry so where’s the food?

_I notice there was a boy I didn’t notice. It was a slightly chubby man who wears a black and blue t-shirt and camouflage design shorts. He even wears a cap and has black hairs. I notice he wears black and white gloves and a pair blue rubber shoes._

Stella:[Twisting Hair] So who’s gonna cook?

…….

Stella:[Nervous] OK then who will volunteer? Anyone?

........

Stella;[Sweating and fanning herself with money] Come on please. Please volunteer anyone.

Torohime:[Slightly Scared] OK…..I guess I will cook.

Jason:[Closing eyes] I’ll volunteer. Just to get this over with.

Eirin:[Twirling Rapier] And I will be the third to cook. But can you guys  please lower your standards.

Stella:[Smiling sheepishly] Great….. now can you guys get in the kitchen and start.

_Soon the 3 venture to the kitchen and I made a choice to converse to the last student I’ve yet to be introduce to than talk to Ivan._

{Talk To ???}

???:[Fixing Cap] Oh hello. I’ve never talk to you before. My name is **Kristoph Clive**. I am the **Super High School Level Rallyist**.

Kyon:Rallyist. Like you form rallies?

Kristoph:[Eating gum] Well yeah. The rallies I do isn’t political rallies but school rallies against things like abusive teachers, bullying, you get the picture.

Kyon: I wonder why do you do these type things even if you’re just a teenager?

Kristoph:[Pulling sleeve] Well you need courage to overcome anything. After all in order for something to change someone needs to step up. And guess who it was.I mean your a teenager and your also a detective.

Kyon: I see. Your one brave man.

Kristoph:[Cleaning Cap] Thanks. I know your a detective but you sound like a journalist when you ask me all these question.

Lisa:[Glaring] Is that a challenge?

_Lisa! When did she?!_

Lisa:[Twirling pen] You know I won’t relinquish my title any time soon. I work hard to get it in the first place.

Kyon: Wait…I didn’t mean….

Kristoph:[Smiling goofy] I truly sorry for this. I leave you for now.

_Kristoph!_

Lisa:[Smiling arrogantly] After all I have more reports written in actual articles then any other students in the world and I do plan to interview everyone here for a personal biography so don't underestimate me.

Jack:[Serious] Lisa! I think Kyon needs some space.

Lisa:[Putting hand in her mouth] Oops sorry.[Glaring] Don’t think this is over yet. I’ll get my revenge.

_Thanks a lot Kristoph._

Jason:[Off Screen] Foods ready.

_They brought out the food which was a tray and there was ramen, sushi and beef bowl. And even more Japanese dishes. I wonder how they did all of this very quickly_

Lisa:[Happy] Yes sushi. Thanks Jason for making my favorite. [Smiling and Thinking] Maybe I should give you a kiss as a reward.

Jason:[Blushing Annoyingly] Uh….what did you said?

Lisa:[Innocent Look] Here

_She kiss him! Oh wait it was in the cheeks._

Amanda:[Shock and drop the ball] What? Are you that bold?

Li:[Blushing while fixing glasses] Isn’t in to early? I mean were not even done with the 1st day.

Jack:[Smiling] No. It is a something we do in our country. A kiss is more of a greeting and a thank you but that’s only in the cheeks. It's natural actually.

Jason:[Looking down blushing] I guess your wel…come.

Lisa:[Playing with camera] Don’t be embarresed. After all it's not in the lips right. [Innocent Smile] Or do you really want me to do it?

Jason:[Smoking while blushing] Nevermind le…ts just eat!

Lisa:[Smiling and blushing] You know this wouldn't be my first kiss.

Eirin:[Open Eyed ]Who did you kiss?

Lisa:[Smacking head with a pen] I don't remember who but it wasn't long ago. Although he was pretty cool headed.

_It could be anyone. Though it's probably someone we never met.  
_

_So we ate our food. As usual Torohime food is….._

Kristoph:[Opened Eye] This…….food…is

Nir:[Smiling ]Amazing!!!

_As usual.I notice everyone has became more started to relax.I  mean it wasn't long since Nigel died but I think everyone here realize that we can defy Monokuma as long as we show that were united. Though one person hasn't gotten over yet his death.  
_

Nir:[Drooling] Torohime! Teach me how to cook! Pretty please?

Torohime:[Smiling] Why sure!

Monokuma:[Happy] Teach me to.

Torohime: Sure….[Shock while pulling face] Ahh Monokuma.

Monokuma:[Curious] Oh you forgot where you guys are? [Laughing] Upupu! Your in my domain.

Jiaming:[Grimace]Way to ruin the mood.

Monokuma:[Normal]Anyway I want you guys to turn your attention to RULE 11

11)YOUR ARE FORBIDDEN TO KILL YOUR ROOMMATE.THIS RULE IS NULLIFIED IF ONLY 12 STUDENTS REMAIN

. Monokuma:[Giggling]Upupu,That means to say the person you share a room with during the entire time here can’t be killed.[Happy]I mean it wouldn’t be fair to just kill your roommate while he or she is asleep.

Lute:[Thinking]So our roommate is the person we were with while we were asleep?

Monokuma:[Sad]If that were the case it would be too boring.

[Normal]Which is why were choosing the roommates right now. Right now?! Monokuma:[Happy]I’d like to introduce the Monokuma Lottery Machine.

**Scene:A Lottery Appears Out of a Puff of Smoke And Monokuma infront of it.**

_How….did….that?!_

Monokuma:Lets get ready to roll.First room goes to……Lute……and Kenji!

Lute:[Flipping book angrily]There is no way I am sharing a room with that moron!All he do is invade my private space!

Kenji:[Glaring and squeezing water balloon]Oh come on!She’ll throw all my stuff away!

Lute:[Pointing seethingly]If there to be use for pranking then I will!Can we have different roommates instead?

Monokuma:[Threatening]Stupid brat!There is no changing roommates here?![Thinking]Well maybe except when a murder happens then maybe I’ll change it.

_I'm betting he is trying to convince Lute to commit murder to get away from Kenji or possibly get Kenji to kill Lute out of anger for his stuff being thrown out._

Monokuma:[Normal]Anyway rooms 2 goes to……Torohime…….and Kyon!

_Whaaaaaat!?Me and Torohime???!!!_

Torohime:[Blushing]Well please be gentle Kyon.

Kyon:Don’t misunderstand.

Torohime:[Blushing smiling]At least it wasn’t another person.I know you and your not the type of person to do anything indecent.

_Torohime....._

Monokuma:[Angry]Break up the lovey dovey there.[Normal]Any room 3 is going to…..Nir and….. ……..Jing

Jing:[Annoyed]This is a pain.

Nir:[Nervous blushing]When I heard I wasn’t sharing my room with Kyon I thought for sure that I would get a girl as a roommate.[Looking down blushing]I hope things don’t get ackward between us.

Jing:[Pointing strictly]Don’t make a mess or leave your belongings around in our room. Understood?

Nir:[Saluting while holding gun]Sir,yes,sir.[Looking guns]But aren’t you a bit bothered your sharing a room with a girl.

Li:[Fixing glasses annoyed]Well Jing shared a room with 3 other siblings.And two of them were twin sisters.

Tamas:[Spinning Wrench]Wait!How do you know that???

Li:[Nervous and flipping book quickly]Uh….Jing told me when we were exploring.

Jing:[Indifferent]…….Yeah she is right……

_I think there more in the story than that._

Monokuma:[Curious]Are you done?[Normal]Good so next room goes to Jiaming and Tamas.

Jiaming:[Normal]Tamas are you messy or orderly?

Tamas:[Wiping with oily hankerchief]Well….I am so busy with many request for clients that I barely can clean my room.

Jiaming:[Facepalm]Well great now I am stuck with a grease monkey.

Tamas:[Sad while holding wrench]Sorry but don’t worry I’ll try to be orderly.

Jiaming:[Annoyed]You better.

Monokuma:[Happy]Next is Silver and Stella.three boy-girl shared rooms this time.

Stella:[Smiling Amusingly]Well partner look like we are together once more.

Silver:[Happy]At least I know you’re the one person I can trust.

_Silver….smiling!I wonder if it is out of perversion or relief._

Stella:[Serious]Don’t worry your secrets are safe with me.[Smiling mischievous]You know this is the opportunity for you to make a move on me.

Silver:[Open Eyes]Why would I…..?

Stella:[Smiling and holding money]I mean I am worth a lot.But please don’t try to play rough.

Silver:[Piss Look]Noisy woman.

Monokuma:[Sweating]Take it Silver.You won’t waste an opportunity will you?[Normal]But it doesn’t matter now.Our 5th room goes to Henry and Jeanne.

Jeanne:[Thinking while fixing hair] I am use to sharing with sisters[Uncomfortable]but with a boy I am not sure.

Henry:[Scratching Hair]Uh….Jeanne[Smiling]Don’t worry I won’t do anything.

Aya:[Grimacing]You know Henry you wanted to make a video with Jeanne.You said that when we were at the airport.So don;t do anything while she is asleep.

Torohime:[Normal]I remember I was there.

Henry:[Removing bowler hat sweating]HEY I’M MAKING A VIDEO NOT A PORNO!!!

Jeanne:[Glaring]I hope you realize Henry we have more important matter than the video.

Monokuma:[Normal]Anyway cast aside Henry’s porn shot….

Henry:[Angry]HEY!!!NOT YOU TOO!!

Monokuma:Lets continue.[Happy]Now we have for the 6th room is Hyeong-Ji and Eirin.

Hyeong-Ji:[Stammering]I hope me and you will get along.

Eirin:[Smiling]Likewise Hyeong-Ji.Well with your brains and my gracefulness we can handle anything.So what is your strategy for a secured room?

Hyeong-Ji:[Confuse]I don’t understand what your asking.I don't know.I guess maybe lock the door I suppose.

Eirin:[Pointing rapier forward]Perfect now with this plan.There won’t be risk of death.

Monokuma:[Curious]Don’t say your plans otherwise they will find a way to backfire it.[Normal] Anyway next pair is Delilah and Li.

Delilah:[Smiling]I hope we can get along.

Li:[Smiling]Likewise.You look like a person who knows etiquette.

Delilah:[Smiling Innocently]Thank you for your compliment.

Li:[Smiling and putting arms in her hips]Well can you help me in moving?I need help moving my 100 boks that I brought with me as well as my huge boxes of papers and pencils.

Delilah:[Smiling Sheepishly]Uh….sure.When do we start?

Li:[Smiling]As soon as we are done with the room arrangements.

Delilah:[Pulling hair]Well this is a problem.

Monokuma:[Happy]Coming up next is……Amanda and…….Kristoph.

Amanda:[Holding Ball]Do you do any sports?

Kristoph:[Smiling and Removing Cap]I play some basketball and baseball.Though I am no professional unlike you.

Amanda:[Smiling]Why thank you.Maybe I could teach you a few tricks in soccer.

Kristoph:[Blowing bubblegum]Hey base on your name Amanda are you from Brazil?

Amanda:[Holding Necklace]Well yeah.I guess soccer runs down in my blood.Your right I come from the land where soccer originated.Probably sound like a weird conciendence .

Kristoph:[Laughing]Well yeah but…[Pointing thumb at himself]don’t think I’ll give up easily with you as my teacher.

Amanda:[Blushing smiling]Thank you my student.

Monokuma:[Angry]Lame!Let’s just end the room assignment.The next room will go to….[Sad] Kaz and Bazaaz.

_Well the two weirdos are stuck together.I think that is why he is probably disappointed._

Bazaaz:[Serious]Are you ready with your kendo stick?Because the aliens might attack us anytime.

Kaz:[Offensive Stance]I’m always prepared![Curious]But may I ask what are the fighting style of aliens?

Bazaaz:[Fearful]They have advance technology.

Kaz:[Defensive Stance]All right keep going.

Bazaaz:[Thinking]They like to mind control people.

Kaz:[Offensive Stance]My mind is as sharp as a sword.They won’t control me.

Bazaaz:[Dramatically Scared]The worst part is that there body parts are there weapon.They are actual parts of there body.

Kaz:[Determine]Like me and my sword I?So there weapon becomes a part of a body.[Offesive Stance]But I never hold back.No matter what they’ll do my will stronger then there own.

Bazaaz:[Excited]I finally have someondy to stand with against our out of this world enemies.

_They look like they hit off well actually._

Monokuma:[Normal]We move on with the next pair.And Jack and Lisa.The pair is you two.

Lisa;[Smiling]Well at least living arrangement are no different in home.

Jack:[Annoyed]Can you at least take care of yourself properly unlike when we were at home.

Lisa:[Pouty Face]Oh but I have a very responsible brother with me.So can I relax a little bit.

Jack:[Looking down]Fine but try not to make to much of a mess.

Monokuma:[Sad]That was a boring conversation.[Normal]Our final pair is Jason and Ivan.

Jason:[Smiling and Putting Hand Forward]How are you doing?

Ivan:[Sad]…….

Jason:[Concern]Are you still sad about Nigel.

Ivan:[Nods]……

Jason:[Sad]I am sorry for the lost of your friend.

Ivan:[Sad]……It’s fine.

Monokuma:[Happy]Finally the someone who is staying in a room alone is Aya.

Lute:[Angry and smacking book]Wait!Why does she get her own room?!

Monokuma:[Curious]Well that is because there is an odd number of people here.[Angry] However if it wasn’t for Nigel’s disobedience we would give everyone a roommate.

Delilah:[Holding parasol offensively]Don’t you dare bad mouth Nigel.

Ivan:[Preparing to smack skateboard]Well who would want to follow your orders anyway?

Monokuma:[Curious]You want to know why?[Showing blackside]Because I am your headmaster you bastards!Upupu!

Aya:[Nervous]Well at least I don’t have to deal the difficulty of sharing with someone a room.

Monokuma:[Happy]Anyway that is all.[Leaves]

As soon Monokuma left the atmosphere started changing.It become from what a normal high school would feel like to the dark despair we face.

Jason:[Grimace]So what are we suppose to do?

Amanda:[Looking at her ball sad]Well maybe we would know if we had a leader.

Nir:[Shock]That is actually a good idea.[Twirling gun]Why not we elect a leader?

Jiaming:[Thinking]Question is who?

Kyon:Why not we vote?

Bazaaz:[Looking watch]Interesting thought but how are we going to choose?

Torohime:[Smiling]Through a vote.But we should cast the vote tomorrow.

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons]Why tomorrow?

Torohime:[Thinking]Well when people need to make a decision it is best to give them a lot of time to think about it.

Silver:[Looking sideways]I agree.The timing is not good at this moment.

Stella:[Thumbs Up]Alright so tonight we think about it then we make the decision tomorrow.

Kyon:We should make to our rooms.We need a goodnight sleep.

{Move to Staircase}

Torohime:[Thinking]So our room is the second room in the hallway.All right it is embarrassing to sleep with you in the same room but I’ll get use to it.

Kyon:Hold up!Look like Jason,Jack and Lisa are up to something.

{Talk to Jason}

Jason:[Smoking]So you want to come with me for a smoke?

Jack:[Cross Arm]Well we only smoke for stressful situation.And this situation is well kind of well……

Lisa:[Holding Cigar]Beside we have some of our own here.

Jason:[Looking away]Alright sure.

Torohime:[Shock]You guys smoke in a young age?

Jason:[Holding out cigar]It’s not a regular cigar.It is actually safer cigar so it’s not that problematic to the lungs.

Jack:[Flipping coin]And we don’t do it like a normal occurrence like everyday.We’ll probably just do it once in a while.

Kyon:Look just be careful.

Lisa:[Smiling]Don’t worry.If anyone tries to do anything to us well my big brother will protect me.

Torohime:[Smiling]Well you got an amazing older brother.I wish Kyon would save me more often.

Lisa:[Staring coldly]Trust me you would not want that to happen.It is a fate worst than death.

Kyon:Wh….Lisa?

Lisa;[Smiling sheepishly]Nothing!Forget about what I said![Leave]

{Talk to Torohime}

Torohime:[Confuse]Fate worst than death.[Looking down sadly]I see she is wearing a mask as well.

Kyon:A mask?

Torohime:[Serious]Yeah when they try to cover there feeling with a fake smile or isolating yourself from others.

Kyon:I am guessing that many of your costumers are like that.

Torohime:[Looking down sadly]I wish that I could help her out if she is in pain.

Kyon:You know they say you can’t save everyone but it doesn’t mean we can’t try.Torohime don’t give up on helping OK.

Torohime:[Putting hands in her mouth]….[Smiling]Thanks for cheering me up Kyon.You always know what to do.

Kyon:It is not a problem.

{Move to Hallway}

_So we soon depart to our room but as we were about to go in I saw Stella who is in her nightgown already and Silver who is wearing his jacket but also a red shorts as well.They soon came to us to talk._

Stella:[Smiling]Hello you two.It is a lovely tonight.

Kyon:Yeah I mean nothing bad happened at nighttime.

Silver:[Putting on hoodie]With two exception.

Kyon:Yeah. Nigel’s execution and the Mutual Killing Game.

{Talk to Silver}

Silver:[Glaring]So detective do you think we will make it?

Kyon:Through this?I am pretty sure.

Silver:[Looking sideways]Don’t be too sure when that bear might give a reason to commit murder.

Torohime:[Thinking]Why do you say that?

Stella:[Pulling hair sadly]You know the bear told us something that might motivate us already. But overall I am pretty sure he has more incentive for us than what he said earlier.

_I hate to agree with that but I can’t deny it either._

Silver:[Putting on hoodie]I am not saying not to trust others but at least cautious in this scenario.[Cold Look]And be prepared when people might stab you in the back

Torohime:[Sad]Unfortunately your right there.But don’t try stray yourself from your fellow classmates.

Stella:[Curious]By the way.Who are you going to vote for leader?

Torohime:[Thinking]Don’t know.I was thinking about you Kyon.

_Huh…._

Kyon:Why me?

Torohime:[Smiling sheepishly]Well your reliable. Kyon:

_Thanks I guess._

Stella:[Smiling Flirtly]Hey can you guess who I am voting.

_If I have to guess knowing Stella she is voting….._

(Herself/Me/Silver/Jack)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Answer:Silver

Kyon:Your going to vote for Silver aren’t you.

Stella:[Thinking]How did you figure it out?

Kyon:Simple on what Jack said earlier.

_Flashback:_

_Jack:[Throwing a coins up and catching it]Anyway I came here to bring you guys in the cafeteria. Me,Lisa,Silver and Stella though of bringing everyone together in the cafeteria.It was Silver’s idea though if you’re going to ask.Stella asked Silver and he made that choice._

Stella:[Smiling]I see you are a real detective. So she doubted me.

Stella:[Laughing]Well your correct.I was going to cast my vote on Silver.

Silver:[Looking away cross arm]And since she kept asking me I guess I’ll vote myself.

Kyon:Well it’s not just base on our decisions only but everyone’s else.

Silver:[Turning back]Well it is getting late.You better get going to your room.Goodnight.[Leave]

Stella:[Wink]Have a fun night you two.

Torohime:[Blushing]St…..Stella don’t say that!

Kyon:Things are as weird as it is.

Stella;[Laughing]Good night!Hahahaha![Leave]

{Move To Bedroom}

_I notice the room isn't that different me and Nir came from.Which probably mean't that all rooms are the same._

_After taking a quick shower and thinking about the leadership Torohime came to me._

Torohime:[Wearing Nightwear and Cleaning Drying Her Hair]Thinking hard there Kyon.Maybe if you don’t want to be in charge we can pick Silver like Stella will do.

**Scene:Kyon Looking at a Paper in a the Bed and Torohime Looking Over **

Kyon:No I don’t see Silver or me being a leader.I have the brain but not the charisma and Silver has the skill and charisma but I can tell he not doing it for himself or the others but for Stella sake.

Torohime:Then who are you going to vote for?

Kyon:To be honest while I don’t like him personally…..I’m thinking about picking Jing.

Torohime:Why Jing?

Kyon:Jing is used to the pressure of leading since he is the SHSL Commander.He leads groups of military soldiers and fighters as an everyday thing.I also think he has the will of doing what it takes to fight against Monokuma.

Torohime:…..

Kyon:Who are you gonna vote?Still me?

Torohime:Since you don’t want no.I’ll go with Jiaming.The reason since I think he is more closer to the other students than Jing is.

Kyon:Well that is up to you.Not me.

Torohime:Kyon I trust you.

Kyon:What did you day that of all of the sudden.

Torohime:Because I want to ask you.Can you trust me?

Kyon:Don’t worry I trust you.

Torohime:Promise?

Kyon:Promise.

Torohime:Thank goodness!I’ll do whatever it takes to get out of here with everyone else.

Kyon:I as well.There is no way I’ll let Monokuma win.

Torohime:All right good night.

_As Torohime fall asleep I begin to wonder. Will we ever escape? That questions looms on to me as I fall asleep.And soon day 1 of this school year has ended._

MONOKUMA THEATER

Monokuma:I wonder why people still wish.

Monokuma:To fulfill a promise.

Monokuma:Like this one time in the zoo.

Monokuma:I promise this one cat named Kibineko that he will be a host of a game.

Monokuma:I told him when we ate out one day.

Monokuma:Are you envious of me for my position?

Monokuma:Don’t worry I will give you train for a mutual killing.

Monokuma:And I gave up a mutual killing for me to host

Monokuma:Now I regret having a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter FREETIME for EIRIN AND LI.As well annoucement for a new leader.Also please vote freetime in the comments below.a  
> Also this part has introduce a recurring theme through the story and it will be the key for the mysteries of the school.


	5. Chapter 1 Part 2,Secrets of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freetime with Eirin and Li.More freetime by voting below.Also a hint to the twist in the end.

DATE:2ND DAY OF THE SCHOOL YEAR

TIME:7:45 AM

PLACE:ROOM 2,BEDROOM

_After a very eventful day I feel asleep.I woke up the next morning and I was surprise to see Torohime asleep on the other bed inside the room._

Kyon:What?Why is she….

_Oh!I forgot what Monokuma said._

_Flashback:_  
_Monokuma:[Normal]Anyway rooms 2 goes to……Torohime…….and Kyon!_

_Whaaaaaat!?Me and Torohime???!!!_

  
_It’s kind of weird Torohime is asleep in the same room with me.However it's probably just weird in the beginning but I think I’ll get use to it after a few days.I decided not to disturb her and take a shower._

{Move to Shower}

_‘water falling down’_

Kyon:Well look like the bathroom is the only place Monokuma can’t see us.But I am pretty sure he can still hear what we say.I wonder what can we do?Do we stay here until we die?Or is anyone already with a plan to kill?

_I have to be wary about others.I mean I know I won’t kill because there is no way I will abandon Torohime.I know I can do it and still bring Torohime back to the real world with me but I know I will be a different person then I am now and that person isn’t the Kyon, Torohime knew and trust._

  
_As I leave the bathroom I was hoping that nothing strange would happen today.However despite my wishes things unfortunately got….strange.Like a stereotypical anime._

  
**Scene:Torohime and Kyon wearing a towel infront of each other and both screaming**

  
Torohime:Wh….what!?Kyon what the hell?

Kyon:Torohime?!

Torohime:You try to peek at me?!

Kyon:Look I’m not trying to..

Torohime:I never thought you would be in to this!

Kyon:Hold on! Just come down!

Torohime:Look I am not mad!I am just shock!Don’t surprise with these..

Kyon:Will you listen?!Who was in the bathroom in the first place?!

Torohime:.....!

Kyon:Exactly!It is you who saw me not me who saw you!

Torohime:I’m sorry!

_After this situation diffuse I just close the bathroom door and we talk through the door._

** Scene:Kyon and Torohime only wearing a towel separate by a door **

Torohime:I’m……I’m sorry!

Kyon:Lo…..look it’s OK.

Torohime:U…uhhhh Kyon did you see?

Kyon:Wh…..?!

Torohime:Did yo…..you see my body?

Kyon:I….I saw a little.

Torhime:Th….this is embarrassing.

Kyon:I very sorry.

Torohime:No….it’s my fault not yours.

_Well.True but I don’t want to hear Torohime say it that directly_

Torohime:Uhhh.....D…do you like it?

Kyon:Like what?

Torohime:My body.You probably don’t since I don’t look as amazing or elegant as other girls in here.I mean you can’t even start to compare me to Nir.You must be close with while you guys were together in the investigation.

_I know this scene could ruin my chances but I don't see myself getting out clean.So I have nothing to lose._

Kyon:…Your beautiful.

Torohime:Wait what did you say?

Kyon:Your beautiful Torohime.Your most beautiful woman I know in the world.I mean it doesn't matter what is you look like at the outside what is inside which is why your beautiful

Torohime:Awww!You call me a woman for the first time.

_Wait! Why I am just rambling like a hopeless romantic.Well I guess theirs no stopping._

Kyon:I always thought you were a child because of what you only show before.But when I realize your true feelings and gifts I realize you’re a strong woman.

  
_I me….mean I knew she was strong.I thought she was a strong girl not strong woman but I realize my errors of my thoughts. She is more mature then I knew her._

Torohime:I..I’m strong.Thank you for saying that Kyon I truly appreciate it.You are really a good man.To be honest I thought you only became my friend out of pity.I had no friends until I meet you Kyon.I don’t know why were saying these things with something bad happening to us right now.

Kyon:I….I wonder…..Huh!

**Flashback:**

_Jing:[Smiling]Times like these is the when it is easiest to open up.When you don’t have any shame or regret to open your feelings to others.You can tell them without any sorrow._

_When did that ever happen.It look like it happened somewhere else but…._

Torohime:What’s in your mind?Are you thinking about another way to swoon me again?

Kyon:It’s not that.I remember something.Something very unusual

Torohime:What did you remember?

Kyon:I don’t know.I think it was me and Jing talking about feelings.

Torohime:Like a yaoi?Ewww!

Kyon:Not that!It's about when it is easy to admit your true feelings and that you have to because you may regret it in the future.

Torohime:Are you certain?You and Jing don’t get along.

Kyon:I think maybe something in the past.Sometime like maybe in one of my old cases.

Torohime:Interesting thought.Though I wouldn’t know what case would Jing was involved.He is from another country so I doubt that would be case.

Kyon:Maybe we should ask him.

Torohime:Sure.By the way did you only say I am beautiful because you saw me like this?

Kyon:Of course not.I guess the reason I think you’re the most beautiful because I find both your outer and inner beauty great!

_Diii……did I really say that out loud._

Torohime:Hmmm.You know that was one nice pick up line.

_Well no turning back._

Kyon:That was no pick up line.That is the truth.You know most girls would get mad in the situation we got in to.Even women

Torohime:Well I guess I am no ordinary woman.I have more of a mature attitude then other girls and women have when in come to feelings.

Kyon:OK we should get ready and go to the cafeteria.No one said anything but I am pretty sure were gonna have the vote soon.

Torohime:Most likely.OK I’ll take a quick shower.I don’t mind you seeing me like this anymore.

Kyon:Well I’ll be a gentleman and not look or stare at you.

Torohime:Hehe!What a gentleman.

_So we quickly open the door and went to our opposite rooms.I change up and though Torohime said to go ahead.I thought of waiting for her outside._

{Move to Hallway}

_So I just decide to wait by the door until she is done.But while waiting I ended up having a chat with him._

Jack:[Flipping]Hey Kyon!How are you doing?

Kyon:Fine I guess.

Jack:[Putting hand behind his neck]Looks like the ladies needs to get ready.My sister doesn’t mind me seeing her naked because when someone need to give her a change of clothes I'm the only who could  but that's only if she can't move.Though I'm not comfortable with it.

Kyon:What about your parents or other siblings?

Jack:Me and my sister live alone.We ran away from home.

Kyon:Most sisters would not be comfortable having there older brother see them naked.

Jack:[Smiling]Well my sister is not ordinary.

_He said the same thing Torohime describing herself towards our…..situation._

{Talk to Jack}

Kyon:So you and your sister are very close?

Jack:[Putting hand behind his neck]Pretty much.My sister is very stubborn when it comes to protecting me and I am when it comes to protecting her.

_Why do I have feeling if any of them is a killer then I will be mostly arguing to the other sibling to prove them guilty._

Kyon:By way what did your sister mean when she said a fate worst than death.

Flashback

_Lisa:[Staring coldly]Trust me you would not want that to happen.It is a fate worst than death._

Kyon:What did Lisa mean by that?

Jack:[Laughing]Hahahaha!My sister says the weirdest thing.She is a bit of a drama queen you know.

Kyon:I doubt it.

Jack:[Thinking]I mean remember when you became my sister rival?

_I want to forget about that._

Flashback:

_Lisa:[Putting hand in her mouth]Oops sorry.[Glaring]Don’t think it is over yet.I’ll get my revenge._

Jack:[Smiling]You see my sister can be very melodramatic.

Kyon:Sorry about asking.

Jack:[Glaring]I want to keep this conversation a secret to the others.After all I do not want any rumors floating around my sister this early.I know this stuff easily bother her.

Kyon:Let me guess.Since she is the SHSL Journalist?

Jack;[Serious]You got it.But that is the second reason.Reason one is going to stay secret.So you can guess your not going to find the answers anytime soon.[Looking down]Please Excuse me.[Leave]

_I can tell Jack and Lisa has a dark and powerful secret._

_Anyway looks like Torohime was ready to go for a while.I didn’t notice she left the room._

{Talk to Torohime}

Torohime:[Curious]What’s that about between you and Jack.

Kyon:It is best not to talk about in public.

Torohime:[Grimace]Looks like you don’t trust the others yet do you?

Kyon:Can you blame me?

Torohime:[Smiling sheepishly]No not really.But you should be able to trust them in time.After all it take times for people to create a bond.

Kyon:So what are you suggesting?

Torohime:[Thinking]I guess the best way to say it is you should hang out with other people when you have freetime.

Kyon:So I can’t hang out with you?That sucks.

Torohime:[Pulling hair while thinking]I am not saying you can’t but it is best to hang out with others when you get a chance.After all we establish we both trust each other.It’s best that we can find a way to trust the others.So you know.We can deal with this situation.

Kyon:I guess I’ll follow your advise.Thanks for the advise Dr.Futoro

Torohime:[Smiling Innocently]Thank you.

_(FreeTime Segments:When you talk to a classmate to get to know them.I‘ll be asking for you to vote in the comments who will we send time to know.)_

{Move to Stairway}

Well looks like Amanda and Kristoph are talking by the Cleaning Closet.I wonder what they are talking about?

{Talk to Amanda}

Amanda:[Dribbling Ball]Ah.Kyon and Torohime we were just discussing about our vote.

Torohime:[Curious]So have you made a choice yet?

Amanda:[Spinning Ball]I have a idea who to vote but I’ll keep it a secret.

Kyon:And you Kristoph?

Kristoph:[Scratching back]I’m not sure about this vote but this is my final decision.

Kyon:I am guessing you’re not going to tell us.

Kristoph:[Smile]What do you expect?It is for the best to not try to change people minds since the might not be honest.[Checking Pockets]That is one thing I learned from all those rallies I participated.

Amanda:[Playing with ball]Anyway we should get a bite to eat.If you want to wander here then be my guest.[Waving goodbye]See ya later![Leave]

Torohime:[Thinking]I think we should get going Kyon.

Kyon:Yeah.Like nothing is happening here right now.

{Move to Cafeteria}

 _We just got in the cafeteria when suddenly._..

Stella:[Smiling and holding box]Hey guys!Cast your votes right here!

Torohime:[Shock]Ah Stella!You surprise me.

Stella:[Laughing]Sorry.But serious if you have a vote please put it in this box.

Kyon:Who put you in charge of getting all the votes?

Jason:[Looking sideways]Well she wanted to so most of us didn’t mind if she did it.[Serious]In the condition she doesn’t tamper the votes.

Stella:[Sad]That hurts.I want Silver to win but not like that.

Torohime:[Confirming Look]She is not lying.

Jason:[Smoking]How can you tell?

Kyon:You don’t know her ability right.She might not know when someone lies about something in logic or through facts but **she can tell when a person is genuine with there feelings.**

Torohime:[Serious]Yeah but there is no way **I can't tell what there real emotion** is.So I can’t tell if they are have a different feeling of **angry,sad,happy, shock,afraid or any emotions.**

Jason:[Smiling slightly]Well everyone here has something unique about them.[Normal]Well except me.

Stella:[Curious]Why do you say that?

Jason:[Flipping Lighter Lid]I got in the school through hardwork and effort.[Grimace]And look where all of that got me.

_Sadly ironic huh._

Torohime:[Smile]That is still unique.You have a bigger willpower and determination to fulfill your wishes

Jason:[Normal]I’ll take that as a compliment.[Slight Smile]Thanks.

Stella:[Annoyed]Anyway when is breakfast going to….

Henry:[Proud and putting arms in his hip]Hey guys breakfast is served.

_Perfect timing._

Stella:[Smiling mischievously]I guess I forgot to say that Henry was cooking today.He volunteered saying that his Irish recipes will make us proud of him.

Torhime:[Confirming Look]By the way isn’t Jeanne,Henry’s roommate?We should try asking about how Henry is like.

Kyon:I thought we were going to talk to Jing when he is available.

Torohime: [Over exaggerated annoyed]I forgot sorry! We should talk to Jeanne or Henry tomorrow instead.And that is our final plans

Kyon:And as usual I am going to be with your antics again.Anyway if you really want talk to one of them.Why not talk to them while I am not with you.

Torohime:[Looking Down]And we might have gotten close with someone together

Kyon:Sorry about that.

_So after a really weird way to end a conversation we ate and as soon as we were all done eating.Stella got the votes and went in front of us to announce the votes.But to prevent cheating,advised by Aya,we decided to have Kenji also read the vote to.As I said last night my vote goes to Jing._

_And soon the votes have began to be said._

**Scene:Stella and Kenji reading ballets.**

Stella:Lets see.We got 1 vote for Amanda,Jason,Tamas,Aya and Hyeong-Ji.

Kenji:2 votes for the following.Li and Jiaming.

_I am surprise Jiaming doesn’t have that much votes as I would expect.And I think Torohime is also._

Kenji and Stella:And we got a 4 way tie for first place.

Stella:The first 2 were Jing and Eirin.

Kenji:And Silver and Kyon got 4 as well.

_Me!I…I don’t think they should let me be in charge._

Bazaaz:[Sweat covering eyes]Ahhhh.So what are we going to do?

Nir:[Flipping Gun Cases]Maybe we should ask if anyone would want to change there votes

Jack:[Dribbling coin with his fingers]I doubt anyone would want to change there votes.

Aya:[Over exaggerated annoyed]I spent all night thinking about voting Eirin!I am not changing!

Jiaming:[Looking Sideways]And I think they all deserve the position.I mean they seem very reliable and trustworthy.

Delilah:[Raising Hand]Hey!I got a suggestion.Why not let all four of them be co-leaders.

Tamas:[Wiping himself with an oily handkerchief]I'm down with that.It is probably the best to have back up leaders just in case our chosen leader started become unreliable.

Stella:[Winking]I agree.

Kenji:[Smiling]So I guess you four are the leaders.

Eirin:[Bowing with skirt]Thank you.I’ll do my best to be a good leader.

Silver:[Serious]I won’t mess around with this power so don’t think I’ll only think for myself.

Jing:[Flipping Swiss Knife] I tell you now. Me being a leader won’t be easy for you.Got it?

_I probably should try to look confident._

Kyon: I guess I should thank you.

Eirin:[Flipping rapier] We’ll probably discuss leadership responsibilities tomorrow. After all we should use the day to prepare ourselves mentally for being a leader.

Silver:[Putting hoodie] That is fine.

Jing:[Cross Arm] I guess it can approve. I need to think for what type of leadership I’ll do.

Kyon: Alright we should go our separate ways right now.

Kenji:[Juggling water balloon] Congrats for the chosen ones. now we are done with this show. See ya next time![Leave]

_When did we become a cast of a TV Show._

_So everyone left the cafeteria and I decided to go back to the room. Torohime decided follow her own advise and hang out with others. I saw her talking to Stella.S o I guess I’ll leave those two alone._

Kyon: You know it is probably a good time to talk to someone.I mean nothing much is happening right know.

**FREETIME START**

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

{Move to Backyard}

_Well there is 3 people here.Bazaaz, Eirin and Delilah._

{Talk to Eirin}

Eirin:[Normal]Hey Kyon!I am just thinking about what I can do as a leader. [Pointing rapier]Can you help me with this predicament of idea.

_Should I spend time with Eirin._

( **Yes** /No)

Eirin:[Bowing with skirt]Thank you!I truly appreciate it.

_So Eirin ask my opinions on what she planned to do and act as a good leader. Which was kind of unordinary since I was ever the leader type._

Eirin:[Smiling] Kyon you have my gratitude.

Kyon: Hey Eirin. There been something that I’ve been wondering.

Eirin:[Pulling hair] Is it about my country or myself?

Kyon: Yourself. It's actually about you and your fencing.

Eirin:[Smiling and pointing rapier forward] So do you want me to teach you how to fence? I may not be an experience tutor but I do remember how my mentor trained me.

Kyon: Trained you? How did he train you.

Eirin:[Covering an eye with hair] Well the usual. Having me do stances,practicing my reflexes and how I swing and stab. Though he had one way of training me for my speed.

Kyon: May I ask what is it?

Eirin:[Twirling Hair] You might not believe me. I mean this is normally for making your legs strong and increase your endurance.

_If I had to guess it must be….._

(Marathons/Dumbbells/Tread Mills)

 

 

 

**Answer:Tread Mills**

Kyon: I am guessing this unusual exercise is tread mills.

Eirin:[Shock and defensive stance] Amazing! Your truly have the power of a SHSL Detective.

Kyon: So you got trained by the use of tread mills. Did you ever object? I mean it sounds like you don’t like the idea of practicing fencing by a tread mill.

Eirin:[Sad and putting down rapier] I have but my mentor would try stabbing me with a rapier if I disobey. If that doesn’t work he informs my adopted father and he would lock me up in my room.

Kyon: That sounds terrible! ....Wait you said adopted father. What happen to your real parents?

Eirin:[Hugging rapier and scared] I don’t want to remember! I rather not think about it.

Kyon: I am sorry! If you don’t want to talk about it. We could talk about something else.

Eirin:[Sad and putting down rapier] Sure. Honestly I don’t want to talk about my family life.[Smiling] But if you like to talk about clocks then I won’t mind.

Kyon:You like clocks! Why!?

Eirin:[Bending rapier nervously] …….[ Sad and putting down rapier] You don’t to need know that either. If I have to be blunt please avoid asking about my past when we talk next time.

Kyon: I am sorry for bringing up your past even if it is unintentional. I really shouldn’t be mentioning about these things.

Eirin:[ Covering an eye with hair] It’s not your fault. It is natural to wanting to know about someone. But I really wish no one to know about my past. [Bowing emotionally] Now please excuse me.

_Eirin…….._

_She seems like she been through a horrible childhood. Most likely her parents die and a clock might have something to do with it. Possibly a final gift from her parent before there death. The signs says that but there is still a missing link to all these. And that is that Eirin never mentioned about having a clock._

_I think it is for the best to let her be the one to tell me instead of me asking her to speak._

_After that I decided to head to the room to take a nap. I woke up for lunch and while heading to my room to brush my teeth I saw Torohime with this time not Stella but Kenji. And because of that it inspired me to spend time with someone. I mean I could talk to Jing but I made the choice to do it tonight._

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

{Move to Stairway}

{Move to Library}

_Well in the library this time are Lute, Hyeong-Ji, Li and Tamas who all seems to be reading. Well except Hyeong-Ji who look like she is trying to have one of the computers to work._

{Talk to Li}

Li:[Reading] Hello Kyon.

_Should I spend time with Li_

( **Yes** /No)

Kyon: Li. Can I hang out with you?

Li:[Fixing glasses] Your very blunt.[Closes book and smiling] But I don’t see a problem so OK.

Kyon: Ok so what do you want to do?

Li:[Pulling out book] Read some classic lit.

_So me and Li read the amazingly boring world literature. But despite the harsh trial I went through it was worth it as we got closer._

Kyon: Li you seem to know a lot about literature.

Li:[Serious] Naturally. Most of my greatest work come from and inspired by old literature.

Kyon: So I guess you research them and then use in it your work.

Li:[Reading Book] Actually that is not how it works. You see I get the reference through memory instead of researching and reading it only once.

Kyon: So when did you read these things?

Li:[Fixing Glasses] In my childhood. I always read them when I don’t study.

_Yikes!_

Kyon: Did ever do something then read or study? I mean I doubt I could continue living if that’s all I can do.

Li:[Reading book sadly] Unfortunately other than eating, drinking, bathing and sleeping then yes. I am always either in my room or in my private tutor in school.

Kyon: So you never studied at a regular school or even have any friends? It sounds like you were more of a prisoner than a child to your parents.

Li:[Hugging book sadly] I never got the chance. My parents said that I am to follow there footsteps. To be a genius and one the smartest woman in the world. Honestly I was pretty lonely due to it.

Kyon: I am guessing base on all the info I gather your parent’s also chose you to be an author.

Li:[Putting bookmark in book] Yes. I never wanted to be an author but to be something else.[Dreamy] I always wanted to freely move my body. To show gracefulness and beauty to a huge group of people.  And most importantly it is something that showcase the potential of freedom can bring.

_I.....is she talking about being a……._

(Stripper/Dancer/Poet)

 

 

 

**Answer:Dancer**

Kyon: Your dream job is to be a dancer.

Li:[Removing glasses and smiling] I don’t want to be just any dancer. I wanted to be a professional tango dancer.

Kyon:I can see. The dance shows a sense of freedom and trust. You seem to really want these type of things.

Li:[Blushing while reading book] I want those. But they are not my number one thing I truly want to have. Seeing the dancer and her partner make my hearts flutter.

Kyon:Uhhh…Li.

Li:[Dreamy and raising book dramatically] Being able to be love and not given any lies. Love that is not sugar coated. Love which is honest and true. One that helps a person. If only he could give me that sense of feeling. I could die here without regret.

Kyon: Wait base on what you said that person is here right?

Li:[Covering face with a book] Shut up! [Angry and blushing] If your going to tell anyone about this I will kill you! [Covering face with a book] Now stay out of my sight!

_I wouldn’t say that if I were you. I know she is serious so for the sake of my life I am not saying anything. Though I hoesntly want to.  
_

_At the very least it looks like Li holds a crazy yet true love to someone.S o for the sake of however who he is I won’t get in there way. I’ll actually support them._

_I returned to my room after seeing Li off._

_Well it is almost dinner time. I better get going._

{ Move to Dorm Hallway}

Oh wait Ivan is here.I forgot to comfort him about Nigel’s death

{Talk to Ivan}

Kyon: Hey there Ivan.

Ivan:[Normal] Hey there is Kyon.

Kyon: Are you still bothered about yesterday.

Ivan[Flipping skateboard around] I think everyone is. They may seem to act indifferent but once in a while I get a glimpse of there fear.

Nir: Fear?

_When did Nir became part of  he conversation?_

Ivan:[Holding skateboard like a bat] Nir you scared me. It’s like before.

Nir:[Putting guns down] Sorry about that……again.

Ivan:[Holding skateboard behind his neck] Anyway I do see there fear. The anxiety of death.

Kyon: Are you afraid?

Ivan:[Removing beany] I am not afraid. Actually this type of thing is my everyday life. You put your life on the line for the excitement and acceleration of the sport.

Nir:[Curious] And why do you do that?

Ivan:[Cocky look] Well I love how the crowd screams out of excitement as well it gives me something to be proud.

Kyon: I’m guessing you don’t have good grades.

Ivan:[ Holding skateboard intensely] Like I need them. I already have my career set in stone.

Nir:[Thinking] So I am guessing you don’t need to study in college.

Ivan:[Happy] Well not at all.[Confused] I mean I don’t even think everything we study is important.

Kyon: So I guess you let go of Nigel’s death right.

_That was pretty quick. I mean Nigel was your friend after all._

Ivan:[Sad] You can never let go of a death of a friend. [Looking away holding skateboard] I learned that it is for the best to stay quiet once to get over it but then pick up and move on with your life.

Kyon: I guess this isn’t the first time.

Ivan:[Holding skateboard in the neck] Well it happens in my line of work.

Nir:[Sad and putting guns down] I could never imagine myself being in your shoes.

_Yeah me neither._

Nir:[Thinking and spinning gun] Anyway we should go to the cafeteria,[Serious] Especially you Kyon since you’re a leader.

_Good point so I left Nir and Ivan and went ahead to the cafeteria._

{Move to Cafeteria}

_Just like I plan I saw Jing seating in a corner of the table so I can talk to him._

{Talk to Jing}

Jing:[Looking away] Yes Kyon?

Kyon: I need to ask you something very important Jing.

Jing:[Serious] What is it?

_Now there is no turning back.I got to pursuit this lead._

Kyon:Have we ever met in the past?

Jing:[Grimace] I doubt it. I don’t remember you at all.

_Is it really true?_

Kyon: Are you sure? I remember talking to you.

Jing:[Annoyed] We talked yesterday. You know day one when we got here.

Kyon: No before that.

Jing:[Glaring] If we did talk before. What did I say and how it was like?

Kyon: This is how it went…..

Flashback

  
_Jing:[Smiling] Times like these is the when it is easiest to open up. When you don’t have any shame or regret to open your feelings to others. You can tell them without any sorrow._

  
End

Jing:[Thinking]…….[Grimace] I don’t smile that easily.But those words does sound like something I would say.

Kyon: So what does this mean?

Jing:[Thinking] Let us talk about it after we have our dinner.

Kyon: You know it is best to not let anyone now about this yet.Only us three know.

Jing:[Cross Arm] Who is this third person that knows anyway?

Kyon: Torohime. When I remember it I was in my room. Just after remembering this I accidentally blurt it out and Torohime overheard it.

Jing:[Looking away] I guess there is nothing we can do about it. Let's talk again about this later.

_So we ate a dinner made by Aya and Delilah this time. As soon I was done I waited for Jing in the gym._

 

 

_What’s taking him long for to come here…………………Oh there is he.Wait who is that with him?Nir and Torohime or with him._

 

Kyon: Wait! Why did you bring those two with you.

Jing:[Cross Arm]Well Nir is paranoid that I would plan to commit murder and Torohime insisted of coming when she found I was meeting with you.

Torohime:[Over exaggerated annoyed ]I am sorry that I came. I was worried you might underestimate Jing.

Kyon: I thought you said we were suppose to trust other people. So why are worried with Jing?

Torohime:[Sad] Base on what you said about Jing last night I thought you need to be more cautious with him.

Jing:[Flipping Swiss Knife] I am not mad. In fact I would think about the same thing since you’re a SHSL Detective.

_Well he has the right idea._

Kyon: Then why did Nir come?

Jing:[Annoyed] Nir was worried about me so she ask me to let her come with me.

Nir:[Looking sad] I’m sorry if I am nuisance

_She doesn’t have that low of a confidence normally.Well maybe except when Jing is in the same room._

Torohime:[Curious] So what is this meet up about?

Kyon: It is about the memory I just got.

Nir:[Curious] What memory?

Jing:[Looking sideways] A memory of me and him talking before. The memory was me giving him advised.

Nir:[Shock and Twirling guns rapidly] So wait you guys met?!

Jing:[Annoyed] That is the thing. I don’t remember yet the words that Kyon said sounds like what I would say.

Torohime:[Thinking] Maybe you just don’t know remember each other. I mean when people forget about something for too long then it feels like this is the first time they heard of it.

Kyon: But that is not the unusual thing about this memory.

Nir:[Shock] What is then?

Kyon: The memory was in the school.

Nir:[Holding guns nervously] School?! Like this school? You mean were we here before?

Jing:[Sweating slightly] But that's it! I don’t remember any of this!

Torohime:[Holding head sacredly] I don’t get it! What the hell is going on in this school?

Nir:[Switching bullets quickly] Is it even something we want to know? I don't know what is going on anymore.

???: You want me to tell you?

…!

Monokuma:[Curious] You know this is one of the biggest secret on the school.

Jing:[Threatening with a knife] Just tell us you fucker! What is this crazy bullshit?!

Monokuma:[Laughing] Upupu! Like I am going to tell you! Actually maybe I’ll tell after a murder!

Kyon: There is no way were letting a murder happen!

Torohime:[Sad] And I doubt we'll let one happen so easily.

Monokuma:[Showing blackside] It is not for you to choose that. I mean can you really say this things like bond or connections can’t be severed?

Torohime:[Angry] True bonds will never break! If a murder does happen then it won’t be out of despair but out of necessities.

Monokuma:[Normal] Then why not we make it necessary. In the day after tomorrow we will have another meeting with everyone and there I will establish the first motive.

Kyon: Motive? What else can convince us to commit murder?

Monokuma:[Giggling] You’ll be surprise what would person a do for there own sake. This will truly test your hope of trusting others. But I doubt it due to human nature! Upupu [Leaves]

Nir:[Holding guns intensely] Are guy planning to commit murder? Be honest!

Torohime:[Scared]Not me for sure! I will never commit murder unless a if it's meant to protect myself or…….

Jing:[Glaring] Protect who?

Torohime:[Blushing] Me and………..Kyon.

_Really! She would do it for me?!_

Kyon:I would not want you to commit murder Torohime. I would never allow anyone I care about do it.

Torohime:[Looking down] OK. Sorry about saying that.

Jing:[Serious] Look do not worry about me doing this. Anyway better to go sleep.[Leave]

Nir:[Putting gun down] Today was stressful. Don’t worry about me though. I won’t kill anyone.

Torohime:[Looking sadly]……….[Looking away crying] I just want to go back! I am sorry for acting like this but I wish to go home soon.

_Looks like Monokuma's despair has reach to her heart_

Kyon: Me………. me to.

Torhime:[Looking down sadly] I will go back first. Good night.

_I don’t know what motive Monokuma is going to make but I know it’s not good. Torohime told me to trust the others but can I really? Only time will tell. And time went quickly as I fell asleep. But the biggest mystery remain._

_The mystery of the past. What is mine and Jing connection? Unfortunately Monokuma is the only one who knows…….Just great!_

Monokuma Theater:

Monokuma: Family is stupid.

Monokuma: They always whine about and make you do stuff.

Monokuma: Like last time my family reunion happened.

Monokuma: My brother told them my secret.

Monokuma: Now he is the pride of the family.

Monokuma: And I am now the lonely forgotten Monokuma.

Monokuma: Family sucks.

Monokuma: Or I am just lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess the motive and freetime.Comment BELOW.


	6. Chapter 1 Part 3,Secrets of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic biography of all the characters and freetime of Silver and Aya.As well as introduction to MEMO MEMORY.  
> Also this update is extra long.

**DATE:DAY 3**

**TIME:7:45 AM**

**PLACE:BEDROOM**

Flashback:

Monokuma:[Normal] Then why not we make it necessary. In the day after tomorrow we will have another meeting with everyone and there I will establish the first motive.

Monokuma:[Showing blackside] It is not for you to choose that. I mean can you really say this things like bond or connections can’t be severed?

_Is it really true. That our bonds with each other will be severed? That this motive might convince someone to kill? I try not to think about it but I can never get off my mind. There is no way I can tell if a murder will happen or not. My mind kept spinning around with these thoughts. However like before Torohime spoke up and talked._

Torohime:[Scared] Kyon,I know your afraid of Monokuma but we can pull through this.

Kyon: How do you know?

Torohime:[Smiling] None of us are weak. We all have our strength and weaknesses but with us together. We can overcome it with each other supports.

Kyon:That is just wishful thinking.

Torohime:[Sad] You were not like this before. Do I have to make another scene to cheer you up?

Kyon:No……that’s OK.

_I know this might hurt Torohime but I really need to ask this next question._

Kyon:…..Torohime I am sorry for acting like this but I really want to ask about your opinion on this motive.

Torohime:[Thinking] What motive?Monokuma threat or the game itself.

Kyon: The game.

Torohime:[Curious] And like what type of opinion?[Looking down] Personal or professional?

Kyon: Either is fine. I need all the info I can get. I mean as long as I have something in my mind I become focus and controlled.

Torohime:[Sad] Very well.[Serious] As a professional. I know this game is meant to cause killings and despair. This scenario would indeed have the potential to scare and push someone to commit murder. When a person mind is shrouded with fear and anxiety…..they act less human and become impulsive and hypersensitive.

_I got to admit.She is good._

Torohime:[Thinking] So depending on the emotional control of a person this dilemma might be enough. I wouldn’t be surprise if anyone took Monokuma’s offer.

_She really did sound like a professional. However I know she doesn’t act through the use of her brain but by her heart. That is the main difference of her and her mother. So this next answer will tell me her true feelings._

Kyon: And as a person?

Torohime:[Putting down hat] As a person this is inhumane and just cruel. There is no reason for a game like to exist.[Furious] The person who is responsible for this is unforgivable! He is not human! I mean it is normal for a person to do something wrong but this has gone too far!I won’t let the ringmaster get-

Kyon: Torohime!!! That’s enough!

Torohime:[Looking down] I lash out again.[Sad] I’m sorry. I just can’t understand why would someone do this.

_That is very true_

Kyon: I don’t blame you. Even I can’t comprehend this. But with everything that has happen. There is no denying someone is indeed responsible for this merciless game of murder.

_This next thing sounds so pessimistic but I had to say it._

Kyon: I just hope no one among us is really responsible.

Torohime:[Looking down] We may not have proof but in this type of scenario there is always a possibility of a ringleader among us.

Kyon: Do you have a suspicion on someone in our group?

Torohime:[Putting hat down] I do have a suspect. I only suspect him because of his profession.

_I am surprise! Torohime never doubted anyone before!_

Kyon: Who is it?

Torohime:[Thinking]……….[Looking down] I am sorry but I can’t tell you.

_Figures! Torohime does have the right to keep it for herself so I won’t try to dig deeper. Well at least not in public. I’ll keep all my clues of this in my head._

_(Time to introduce a new feature.It is called the MEMO MEMORY.This feature will allow our main character to keep notes on a certain mystery.This is like a truth bullet except they are done without a murder.So here is our first Mystery)_

**MEMO MEMORY:TOROHIME’S SUSPECT**  
**-One of our classmate**  
**-It was base on profession**  
**-The gender is MALE**  
**-Identity:Unknown**

_It is probably best to distract her for a bit.Since I can’t be too quick with this._

Kyon: Anyway lets go get breakfast.We shouldn't be thinking about these to much

Torohime:[Smiling] Oh yeah right.

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

_As soon we left the room we encounter someone.Though for a few moments_

Jing:[Cross Arm] Us four meet up **after lunch**.[Leave]

_That came out of nowhere_

Torohime:[Shock] Uh…….I think we should follow.

Kyon: Probably for the best.

Torohime:[Thinking] Four? I think the fourth is Nir.

Kyon: That is the most logical answer I can think of.

???: This is very important

Torohime:[Curious] Who said that?

Kyon: Let us go check it out.

{Move to Staircase}

_Well looks like Amanda and Kristoph were the source of the voice. It looks like Amanda is showing Kristoph something._

Amanda:[Showing silver pendant smiling] It was a important gift of mamãe.[Holding ball sadly] She gave it to me before she pass away.[Holding silver pendant sadly] I really cherish this pendant you know. This pendant has always been my luck charm ever since. I always bring it with me wherever I go.

Kristoph:[Smiling and crying] It is nice to have something very important.[Thumbs up] You should never lose it. Go it?

Torohime:[Putting hand in her mouth smiling] Awww! How cute!

Amanda:[Smiling]Got it. [Scratching head and blushing]By the way Kristoph. Did you ever receive an important item from someone special.

Kristoph:[Putting hand in his back] Unfortunately no. My sister is too ill to get me something and my parents and I are not in good terms. And even in most of my rallies the only gifts I get are letters but not really items.

Amanda:[Dribbling ball blushingly] Do you want one?

Kristoph:[Scratching hair] I would like one. It would always be something I’ll always take care of.

Amanda:[Removing bracelet] Well why not have this?

_What?! That bracelet look very expensive!_

Kristoph:[Shock] Amanda! I can’t take something like this.

Amanda:[Glaring] I thought you wanted something for you to cherish.[Looking down crying] Or is my gift not good enough.

Kristoph:[Squeezing sleeve] It’s not that. I am not worthy of having this.

Amanda:[Looking backward] Not worthy? Who get to determine your worthiness?

Kristoph:[Looking away] Despite my hardwork. No one ever appreciate it. I just don’t have the charisma or appeal to others. That is why I am not worthy of this.

Amanda:[Confident smile] Are they the one who gets to choose? I really do think you deserve to have a wonderful gift.

Kristoph:[Sad and blushing] Amanda…

**Scene: Amanda giving away Kristoph a bracelet.**

Amanda: Here just take it.

Kristoph:I……..thanks.

Amanda:Hey don’t be that flustered.I just think you earned it.

Kristoph:Hey when we get out of here.I promise I’ll make it up with you.Maybe a tour around England.

Amanda:That be great.

_Well looks like those two hit it up very well.With this my anxiety eases._

Amanda:[Dribbling ball] Anyway do you want a rematch at the gym later.

Kristoph:[Wiping sweat smiling] You know you will win. But if it makes you happy. Then Sure!

Amanda:[Dribbling ball with head] Wow! Most people would not accept but you have some patients. Anyway we should get our stomach medical attention. And the medicine we need is food.

_I see. Amanda is a dork._

Kristoph:[Fixing shirt] Sure. [Grabbing cap suddenly] Oh hey there Kyon and Amanda.

Amanda:[Drop ball] I didn’t notice you two. What’s up?

Kyon:Sorry for eavesdropping. We should not have done it.

Torohime:[Pounty face] You know you make it sound like we committed a crime.

Kristoph:[Scratching hair] Anyway time for breakfast.

_Well that was a short conversation. Breakfast today was filling but decent. This was done by surprisingly Bazaaz and Hyeong-Ji. As we ate I sat next to Nir and we had a serious conversation about what Monokuma said._

{Talk to Nir}

Nir:[Twirling gun] Hey Kyon. Do you think we should tell the others.

Kyon: If it is about the motive then no. We can not afford any chaos and paranoia in our group.

Nir:[Putting bullets in gun nervously] But what would happen if they find out we know that Monokuma would present a motive.

Kyon: They won’t unless we don’t shut up about it.

Nir:[Holding guns tensely] Is there anything that might push to kill someone.

_That is such a strange question to ask. But she does have reasons as well._

Kyon: I hate to admit but yes.

Nir:[Holding guns up] Why would you kill?

Kyon:My motive isn’t that strange too understand. The motive would be if someone hurts or kill someone I care about. If they do that I will hunt them down till the ends of the earth.

Nir:[Looking at guns sadly] I definitely can understand. If anyone were to hurt my parents then……[Point gun forward] Well this will be what they’ll see in there end. I can’t stand anyone who hurts my loves one.

Kyon: I see. Your that loyal to your family.

Nir:[Putting bullets in gun sadly] The thing is my family is my only love ones. Unlike other people I have no friends. Just acquaintances and associates. It was always like that ever since I was just a kid.

Kyon: That must be a hard childhood.

Nir:[Smiling sheepishly] Not really.[Twirling gun] As long as I have these two with I won’t have to worry about my safety and being lonely. Also looking at guns was what all I did ever since I was young. That and practicing my shooting. So I wasn’t bored or anything.

Kyon: Did you have anyone to talk to?

Nir:[Putting guns down] Other than my mother and father. No one.

_That really sucks. I always had my Torohime with me so I didn’t feel alone. Even when….._

Nir:[Curious] By the way. How did you figure out what my childhood was like?

Kyon: Through deduction and the way you talk. You always seem so tense with Jing and you seem to be the type of person who apologizes a lot. Most likely people with authorial like personality intimidate you. You also seem like a person who lacks social skills.

Nir:[Putting bullet in gun]You got everything in the mark.[Looking at guns sadly] I don’t have social graces or even know the basics of a conversation. I am that type of person and I will always be.

Kyon: You know you can change.

Nir:[Twirling gun and sad] Really? I doubt it.

Kyon: No I am serious. I use to be someone who only just read books everyday.But I changed.

Nir: If it is possible then tell me how?

Kyon: I am not that knowledgeable but if you really need guidance. You should ask Torohime. After she is the SHSL Therapist.

Nir:[Thinking] You right. I forgot that she is still SHSL Therapist. I mean with all that has happened here with Monokuma.[Smiling]Thank Kyon![Leave]

 _I feel like a nicer person. Though I still feel bad for deceiving the others. However it's best not to inform about the motive yet._  
_As soon as I ate breakfast I headed straight to my room._

_Well I got some freetime. I got to use them._

FREETIME STARTS!

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

{Move to Hospital}

_Well looks like there is a crowd of 3 people here. There is Jiaming,Henry and Silver. I wonder what their doing in a hospital though.  
_

{Talk to Silver}

Silver:[Looking sideways] What do you want?

Kyon: What I want is to talk to you. You are one of the most quiet person here so I think it is strategic to get to know you.

Silver:[Thinking]…….[Sighing] Fair enough.

Kyon: By the way why are you here?

Silver:[Looking down] I came to get some medicine just in case of emergencies. We may never know if someone will poison you. So having an antidote ready anytime might save your life.

Kyon: You know we shouldn’t hoard them for yourself.

Silver:[Looking sideways] Don’t worry. I’ll just take a little of it back to room. Do you want to join me?

_Should I hang out to Silver…._

( **Yes** /No}

Silver: Be my guess.

_So me and Silver look around the hospital for medicine. With the result of our mission being that we have a batch of cures for minor sickness and injuries. But overall we got closer through the power of teamwork._

Kyon:So Silver. I always notice you give an aura of person who doesn’t want to be approach.

Silver:[Looking back] That is true. It is unwise to have an attachment with someone.

Kyon: Why would you say that?

Silver:[Looking straight intensely] In our world. It is a world of being the most prepared. If your prepared of the danger of these worlds then you got no right to survive. After all most people would put there lives in the line to someone else.[Holding heart hurtfully] And not knowing if the will betray you.

_Well that is a change of character. I never knew Silver felt like this._

Kyon: So that is why you seem unapproachable..You are afraid of being betrayed.

Silver: :[Looking straight intensely] So you got the right idea.[Holding heart hurtfully] Being betrayed is the worst thing you could suffer. I will never stand for it.

Kyon: I see. But you are a spy. Doesn’t that mean you also betrayed people for a living.

Silver:[Looking sideways] No it’s not. When I am spying. I make sure to do it for the right reasons. So it is not an act of betrayal.

Kyon: What do you mean for the right reasons? And how it is not an act of betrayal.

Silver:Looking straight intensely] Why not you deduce it. I mean my work as a spy is meant for safety purposes. So what reason you can be involve with safety?

_Let me see. When it involves safety then I guess it could be the answer._

(Prevent Casualties/Gain Info/Prove People Innocent)

 

 

 

 

**Answer:Prevent Casualties.**

Kyon: Your given the role of a spy to prevent casualties. Am I right?

Silver:[Putting on hoodie] That is my job. I make a strategy so that when police raids the criminals I spy on, there will minimum gunfire. I even set up who will be in the dealing. This gives me lots of opportunity to take down major criminals. I mean I got my ways of getting my plans to push through.

Kyon:I see. I work with the police and spies do end up helping us in situations like hostage takings and drug dealings. They even have some influence against the criminal syndicate

Silver:[Putting hands in his pocket] I deal with these type of work all the time so I am expert in dealing with these.[Putting on hoodie] Most people would be afraid of criminal transaction like these but I have no fear.

_That is something that is making me curious._

Kyon:Why do you say that? Even veteran spies have a little fear in these situations.

Silver:[Glaring] Are you that curious?

Kyon:I would be lying if I said no but I will respect your choice.

Silver:[Turning back] I'll tell you this only. Let us just say it is in my past. I was involve with these things in my entire life. And I would rather keep it to myself.  So farewell [Leave]

_I have a feeling maybe this has to do with his family. Like maybe like me his family was a family of spies. Or possible something even more complicated. But overall I think we got to know each other a little so that is a good thing._

_Soon I return to my room after talking with him._

_Well looks I got to go to the gym. Jing is probably waiting there._

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

{Move to Gym}

_Well Jing, Nir and Torohime are here._

{Talk to Jing}

Jing:[Flipping swiss knife] Well looks like you had arrive.

Kyon: Hey there Jing.

Torohime:[Annoyed] I don’t see why were having a meeting.

Nir:[Putting guns down] Is it because of the motive?

Jing:[Angry] I am really stress out. I mean I don’t know what to do.

Torohime:[Sad] There is no way we can convince Monokuma to not present a motive. After all Monokuma has his own free will and I doubt we can influence him to not do it.

Jing:[Begrudging] That is not what I meant. I need to find a way to prevent people with the thought of taking Monokuma’s offer.

Nir:[Shock] I see. We need to find a way to get our classmates to get along more.If that happens we won’t need to be afraid of a murder being commited.

Jing:[Looking sideways]Exactly. If that works then we will not have any fear of a murder.

Kyon: I get it. Maybe tonight we should have a get together.That would make our bonds closer.

Torohime:[Happy] I agree.This would be the most effective thing to do.

Nir:[Smiling] That is actually a great idea.What do you think Jing?

Jing:[Flipping swiss knife] I have no idea.So I guess I can have no complaint.

Torohime:[Curious]But what kind of get together?

Kyon;I have no idea though.But do you guys have an idea?

Nir:[Twirling gun]Not me.I don’t really have anyway of making a social event.

Jing:[Dejected]Well unfortunately all I know is making training regimens.

Torohime:[Looking down]And as for me.I only have the idea of a psychological examination.

Kyon;Well that won’t work.We are doing it to get closer.Not to study there behavior.

???:Then let me handle it.

_….!_

_Us four soon turned and saw Li and Eirin behind us.Eirin seem to be smiling but not in a laughing way but in a relieving way while Li look serious._

Jing:[Angry]Li!Eirin!You overheard us.

Li:[Worried]Jing your not alone.If this motive Monokuma made might break us we should get along more.

Torohime:She is right.We can’t get along if we have no trust with each other.So we shouldn’t keep secrets.

Kyon:She is right.Distrust might hurt us.I mean secrets are one of the most common motives out there.

Jing:[Looking away]I can’t understand you guys but fine.I won’t keep any secrets.

Nir:[Thinking]So what is our get together?

Eirin:[Pointing rapier forward]Don’t worry let me handle it.I’ll make arrangement for tonight.See you everyone later.

Li:[Fixing glasses]At the very least we got that situation settle then.Jing maybe we should talk about this.

Jing:[Looking straight]Alright Li.[Saluting]I’ll see all of you guys at dinner.[Leave]

Nir:[Putting gun in her pocket]I guess I’ll be returning to my room.[Leave]

Torohime:[Thinking]Maybe we should use this time to talk to the others.

Kyon:Alright then Torohime.See you later.

Torohime:[Smiling]Bye Kyon.

_I return to my quickly to take a nap.By the time I wake up I still have 2 hours left before dinner._

_Maybe it is best to talk to someone._

**FREETIME.**

{Move Dorm Hallway}

_Looks like Aya is pacing around here.I’ll probably regret this but I decided to approach her in order to see what is she up to._

{Talk to Aya}

Aya:[Michievious Smile}Well look like Kyon came here to swoon me.

Kyon:It is not like that.I came here to get to know you.

Aya:[Snickering]Aww.Your cheating me for Torohime.How mean.

Kyon:No way I’ll pick you over Torohime.

Aya:[Annoyed]Wow!Way to hurt a girls feelings.Do you feel good of yourself?

Kyon:I don’t feel bad hurting you.Not with people with your attitude.

Aya:[Sighing]Well that is your problem not mine.

Kyon:Anyway what are you doing here?

Aya:[Looking at notes]I am looking for ghost.[Smiling mischiviously]Are you afraid of them?

Kyon:Looking for ghost in the afternoon.Well good luck with that.

Aya:[Fiddling with fingers]Hey.Do you want to join me.[Smiling mischieviously]Or are you scared?

Kyon:hmmmmmmmmmh

_Should I hang out with Aya?_

( **Yes** /No)

Aya:[Rising hand enchantely]Great!Now no ghost will escape from us.

Kyon:I will regret this choice.

Aya:[Looking out]Now let us find a ghost.

_Well the ghost hunting ended with what you didn’t expect.Aya getting hurt in the storage room.Despite our wasted effort we I think we got closer._

Aya:[Smiling cockily]Hey Kyon have you seen my book before?

Kyon:Your book?

Aya:[Smiling cheerfully]I should be more specific.I mean the book that was famous around the world.

Kyon:Unfortunately I only read mystery novels.So no.

Aya:[Annoyed]Well that sucks.[Reading notes]And to think I would expect people here to at least my famous novel.

Kyon:Well now I want to what the name of the book.So what is it?

Aya:[Squaling]Finally someone here who is interested in my book.[Smiling cheerfully]Very well the name of the book is called  
‘What the Darkness See’

Kyon:So what is the book about?

Aya:[Rising hand enchantely]It is a story of fates worst then death.When people are surrounded by one of the deadly sins.When the evil of person’s heart consumes you.When you will ne-

Kyon:That is enough of that.I probably should not be spoiled the rest of the story

_Sounds very scary indeed._

Aya:[Squaling]I got to thank that person for helping with this story.

Kyon:Who is the person that helped you out with the story?

Aya:[Smiling mishschievoiusly]Why not gu-

Kyon:Guess.I figured out you would say that.

Aya:[Annoyed]Way to ruin my fun again.

So let me see……the person could most likely be

(Akiyama/a friend/Edward Allan Poe)

 

 

 

 

 **Answer:A Friend**  
Kyon:Let me see.You had a friend help you out.

Aya:[Smiling cheerfully]I see.You got it right.My best friend help me out.

Kyon:Who is this best friend of yours?

Aya:[Fiddling with fingers]Well I don’t want to say it.

_Time for some payback_

Kyon:Is this person your boyfriend.

Aya:[Crumbling paper]Well you really have to get yourself involve in my own personal business.

_So wait!Is it true!?_

Kyon:Like you do to me.

Aya: :[Fire in her coming out of eyes]I will not you dig deeper in this.

Kyon:Well this is your fault.You have to start the chain that lead up to this point.

Aya:Forget about it!I won’t be talking to you anytime soon.

Kyon:……Sory about that Aya.

Aya:[Looking down shamely]I am sorry.I just don’t want to talk about my…..friend.

Kyon:You were hesistant.Why?

Aya:[Leaving]You’re a detective.You should be able to figured it out.

_I think something must have happened with Aya and this friend of hers.Maybe leaving her alone might be normally best but sometimes what is normally best is not the best.As she left I decided to go to my room._

_As I left I went ahead to the cafeteria.It looks like Eirin was preparing a huge stack of cards and a box.I am curious to what she is doing so I approach her._

{Talk to Eirin}

Kyon:Look likes your preparing the get together.

Eirin:[Humble smile]I will not let Monokuma win.So I decided a game where we pick cards and everyone would answer the question there.

Kyon:So who made the questions?

Eirin;Well Li and Jing helped me.By the way I had inform everyone else.So no one will be surprise with this game.

Kyon;So where are those two?

Eirin:[Twirling rapier]Both Li and Jing are at the kitchen.I gave them the duty so that no one will spill about Monokuma’s treat.

Kyon:It would be best to pick Nir and Torhime since they are more loss lipped than those two.

Nir:[Holding guns up]Sorry about being a loss lip.I promise I won’t say anything.

Torhime:[Annoyed]So this is what you say behind both our back Kyon.I am ashamed of knowing you.

Kyon:Please.Enough with the childish act Torohime.Beside what I said make sense through logic.

Torohime:[Thinling]Well yeah with your logic both Li and Jing seemed more quieter and secret keeping than us through their profession.

Nir;[Smiling]But you don’t act through professional.You act base on personal thinking so what does our personal Torohime think.

Torohime:[Pouty Face]I think he just hurt me my feelings.Forget about him.

Kyon:Well you also hurt my feelings too.So now we are even.

Eirin:[Covering hair with face]So how long will it take for the rest to arrive

Torohime;[Normal]I’ll get them.[Leave]

_I guess I can talk to Eirin while waiting._

{Talk to Eirin}

Eirin:[Thinking]Hey Kyon can I ask you something.

Kyon:Yeah.Is it about the question were doing?\

Eirin:[Fixing hair]You got it.I was asking for a question that you would want to be answered.

_Ohh.I see what she is getting at._

Kyon:Well there is one question I would like someone to answer.

Eirin;[Pointing rapier forward]What is it?

Kyon:I want to ask why everybody here got accepted to Hope’s Peak Academy.

Nir:[Thinking]Kyon didn’t you know we could research that in the internet?

Kyon:I knew but the internet is unreliable.It is best to get it at the horses mouth.

Eirin:[Bowing with skirt]Very well.That is a question I am also curious with so I’ll list it down.

Kyon:Thanks Eirin.

Torohime:Hey Kyon I am back with the others.

_Well she was fast._

Aya:[Annoyed]Alright I am here.So what is going on?

Ivan:[Confused]Do we have to do something?

Amanda:[Dribbling ball]If this is a group activity then it is nice.

Stella:[Smiling]Well looks like I didn’t have to arrange this get together.[Tired]At least you guys are competent after all.

Jason:[Bored]So what is this group activity?Never attended one.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling computer nervously]I have no idea either.Never really had people to talk so never got to attend.

Kaz:[Putting kendo stick behind neck]Well as for I know.When we have group activities it is an activity for us to get closer.

Lute:[Reading Book]Well you got the overall correct.[Squeezing book]But this is all a waste of time.

Kenji:[Happy]Come on.Just relax.

Tamas:[Dribbling wrench]Well let us all have fun.OK guys.

Jack:[Flipping coin]I think we will all calm down before our activity will happen.

_As soon as everyone got in we served dinner than played the game Eirin has set for us._

Scene:Everyone sitting around a big table and playing a game.

Eirin:Thanks everyone for coming.We came here in order to get closer with each other.

Silver:So how will we do it?

Eirin:Through questions.I’ll draw a question each and all of us will have to answer.

Jiaming:And I guess answering a question is important.

Stella:Well that is a given.

Eirin:Anyway should we start the questions?

Bazaaz:That is fine.Unless it involves-

Tamas:Don’t say it

Bazaaz:Ghost

Kenji:Looks like he got you Tamas.

Aya:A ghost enthusiastic too.I am starting to like this guy.

Eirin:Our first question is pretty simple.Why were you accepted to Hope’s Peak Academy?

 _Well that was my question.And I am pretty sure Eirin pick it on purpos_ e.

Hyeong-Ji:Wait.Before we answer can we please not interfere or but in when someone is talking.

Stella:OK that is a rule.

Lute:And let us try to be professional with our explanation.

Scene:Everyone Around a Table Talking to Each Other.

Hyeong-Ji:OK I’ll start.I got accepted in school because I was a great mystery in the internet. Companies around the world knows about a internet user who specialize in almost everything related to software designing,programming and even hardware designing.That person as you could guess is me.I first work with a company my uncle was one of heads.He had a problem when the security became easily hackable to another company.But out of curiousity I took a look at it and soon a found a way to input a code security software.The codes were a bit childish since I was young but it is still did a job.

Jing:How old were you when this happen?

Hyeong-Ji:I was 8.And soon my uncle kept asking me favors to help out other companies and having the job in a young age made me proud.My greatest achievement thought would when I a advance computer from scratch in the age of 10.I was kind of nervous because my work would really affect a lot of people in there jobs so I am glad I got to do it.

Kaz:Impressive.I guess I’ll go next.I started kendo in a age of 5 and soon became very good at it.I earned my first master degree in the age of 7.Something that would take a over 10 years for a normal person to just reach it.However my discipline and diligence pulled me to victory.I was also the international winner of the IKA.International Kendo Association last year.And what boost my chances is that I was the youngest winner and youngest owner of a dojo..That and my museum worth of samurai equipment.I even manage to take down my master in just a few blows. Overall being able to be with you guys is a great a honor

Eirin:I am amazed.Even I can’t defeat the mentor I have.Why not you go next Jing?

Jing:I got elected in when I became the youngest general of the Chinese Army.My family served the military for so many years that it was decided ever since a young age.I started my training in the age of ten.Honestly most commanders and superiors don’t try to order me around because I was easily so much better than them.I could out do them in any military practice and weaponry.Even my father can’t scold me because while he doesn’t like my attitude he knows that I have even more authority then he does in a bigger picture.So I am one of the rare soldiers who doesn’t deal with a lot of yelling.After all that is how good I am really.

Stella:Hey Li can you be the next to share your achievements.After all your boyfriend is already done with his explanation.

Li:Shut up Stella!Anyway as you can easily figure it out I got her through the books I wrote as said in my title.Since I am a person who always read books I knew book writing was my calling.You know even in classes and taking a shower I still have a book with me.Even sleeping doesn’t prevent me.I started my career online in which I posted my huge line of poetry and scripting novella I wrote in my spare time.A famous author found it and soon gave me a chance to write a book to publish it in my name.As you can see my books became widely acclaimed and successful.Some people even started to call me a modern Shakespear.But what guaranteed me that I would study here was when I was awarded the Rising Author of the Year and being the publisher of The Best Book of the Year.And if that wasn’t enough I also review other books in my spare time while still maintaining top grades.That is all I have to say.

Amanda:I want to go next.You see I was the youngest participant of the World Cup.I got in because one time a player in the national team saw me playing with some kids in the street and then offered me a chance to join the team. Naturally I accepted and I became one of the top players.Not only that but I also can do a clean sweep in varsity tournaments.Which mean I manage to make the opposite not score.I even became one of the main promoters in fair and friendly competition in magazines.A lot people even say that they would do anything for me in order for me to join there team.Thought I wish they treat me casually.I am interested in hearing you Jason.

Jason:I started driving when I was ten and participated my first tournament in the age of 13.I won numerous awards but my best achievement people say is that I am an one man pit crew. Because I personally took care of my own rides and as well as being the one who made it.However to me the greatest achievement for me is my ride Fire Bullet.In which is a custom made motorcycle design and made by me.My ride and I has broken many world records and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

Delilah:I’ll be the next to talk.I am an international renown adventurer despite my looks.I always go to different environments such as mountains and rivers to be able to personally see the wild creatures that belong there.I always took pictures of endangered species that I encounter in my journey and post them in my blog in order help save them.I even made my own zoo for endangered species in where people could appreciate and care for them.Note that these are not the typical zoo in which they are caged. It is a huge patch of land I bought and where I transfer the animals too.With this zoo I made. I was able to save about 50 endanger species.I even have a journal about each creature right here.Now if it’s not such a bother I would love to hear from you Jeanne.

Jeanne:Thanks.I’ve participated in many cheerleading competition in which I was the captain of the national winning team.It’s been like that for 3 years straight since I was 14.I even have my personal brand of sport jerseys and equipment in which I manage.I also created many new forms and technique of cheerleading in both single and individual and spread them through the media. Not only that but I am a honor roll student and a famous gymnast as well despite practicing my cheerleading

Kristoph:I want to speak next.My title pretty much say why I am here.I am an active rallyist who mostly go against abuse and bullying.Students shouldn’t live in fear but should be happy and through this they can grow to be better adults than some of the adults we have right now.I also give tips in the internet online on how to make a proper rally instead of making a mistake by doing a riot instead.We have to stand for ourselves and take down the abusive.Because nothing will happen if we don’t do anything.Hey Ivan!Can we hear from you?

Ivan:Sure.I am thrill seeker.I always do many extreme stunts at very dangerous areas that could even be life threatening.This was my way of having fun.My agent saw this in the internet and contacted me..He saw my great potential and soon offer me to become a part of the international leagues.And after the start of my rising success I got my own TV Show about me going through different extreme adventures.In fact I once climbed the top of Mt Everest and in the show I was through parkouring.I also have a huge collection of BMX and skateboards in which I showcase at many sport magazines.

Henry:Looks like it is my time to shine.My greatest achievement is being the special effect director of Academy Award Winning Films.Things like explosive and telepathy are boring to for me to do since there too easy.Which is why most of my special effects were created by me. These effect are what you would expect to see in anime.Note this isn’t through animation in a computer but through creativite use of materials I was given.And when I have to do a very standard special effect as part of my job.I always find a way of to do it while making the costing cheap.And I don’t just do movies but videos and TV Shows as well.

Tamas:I explained this before but I got the title of mine because I can make or repair anything like weapons,vechicles,electronics and even building structure..That is because my lineage comes from many well respected blacksmiths so I learn how to be resourceful when doing my job.I also own my very own repair shop which a lot people go to in order to fix very rare and delicate objects.

Bazaaz:Prepare to know get to know the man who will save the human race.I am a professor in the studies of urban legends and the supernatural.I have my very own class and in which I present documentaries of mysterious creatures.Many of these documentaries has me present there.I made many theories and deduction of a lot supernatural occurances around the world.And most importantly I even have my own lab where I perform alien related experiments and a website that I created that has a lot of detail on many legendary creatures.Bigfoor,aliens and ghost and even more are listed there.

Lisa:This is biography of Lisa Miller,The Super High School Leavel Journalist.I am a journalist who always find a way to interview many famous celebrities even if they are loners or just unsocialble.I also manage to get many info first in many things that will become popular.What can I say I have a natural talent in judging popularity.This even apply to trends and events.But the thing that made me super popular is exposing celebrities criminals who hid behind a mask of goodwill.With the help of my brother of course.That and being human when I interview them in which I mean being gentle and kind instead of demanding.  
Well she has a lot of energy for a single person.

Stella:I guess you should know me a little more.I am a merchant who started from scratch.In which I mean didn’t have anything first but using things that people would think is junk I make new products out of them through mixing and combining them.These products became very popular by higher ups and soon companies start buying them off of me.I gain a lot of money when they want to buy from the way on making these things.I earned some much that I have enough to make my company. However I sold the company to someone I can trust since I don’t like a desk job like managing. So I took my products with me I traveled around the world and sell my products directly.Let us hear from prankster boy here.

Kenji:By prankster boy I guess you mean me.Well I have a book about tips in pranking.The thing that made this whole thing possible is that I made a huge prank in which the victim the whole world.It was me making it look like Facebook would be shut down and because of that people started to freak out.It was estimated that 10 million people were victimize by this and it got me in the world record as most numbers of victims in a prank.And with that I became a legend in the internet.  
Little wonder why he wasn’t arrested.I mean if it was hacking than he would be committing a crime.

Aya:Let me enchant you with my words.I had a book which became the number one seller for about half a year.It was a book many people rank as the scariest form of literature someone read.In fact it was so scary that there was even an anime base on the book which also became a huge hit.I was also the script writer for many horror and slasher movies.But the greatest achievement is the fact I was a great at portraying my work unlike other authors who just write.

Jiaming:Well my reason for being here is because of a underdog story.My business was inherited by my father which was originated by my great grandfather.When I was 13 he died suddenly and since my mom was divorced with him I became the new head.It was difficult at first and it look like I have to give the company to someone else early but with my persistent attitude I manage to keep it to my family.Now my company is one of the best in the world.Now lets us here the from the lady right there.  
Impressive.I wouldn’t imagine myself being able to do that.

Lute:I am one of the smartest people in the world.Which is why they call me a prodigy.In fact I was the number 1 smartest student in the world when it comes from trivial knowledge.I also have a spotless record in my grades with the exception of PE.Which mean I always get 100% at my academics.And as you can guess.I won many knowledge contest like spelling bees and national quizzes.In fact Hope’s Peak Academy had a competition online where the first to get 100% will be accepted in school.And it only took me 1 try and I got accepted immediately.So that is my story.

_Well your not very subtle are you._

Silver:I can’t say much.But all I’ll say is that I am one of the best spies the Interpol has when it comes to planning and setting up the capture of many criminals.However my history is classified.I would like to know the lawyer more.

_Of course._

Jack:Well people in the legal system believe I am a prodigy in the world of law.And it is partially true since most cases whether I am defending and prosecuting I most of the time win the case.Not only that but I also personally investigate the crime scene unlike most lawyers who just read a bunch of documents and memorize a few laws. Overall I am just here for being very active in my job.

_Sound like me in a way.Well with the exception of him as a lawyer and me as a detective_

Nir:I want to share my experience.I was the winner of the National Shooting Tournament in Germany.I also have a huge knowledge in guns and people sometimes go to me to have there gins appraise.My family also own a gun store and have there own personal collection which occupies an entire building.And interestingly I actually learned how to shoot before I learned how to talk.That is why I am an unique person when it comes to teenage shooters.

Torohime:I’ll go next since there is only three people who hasn’t shared their experience yet.I am a therapist who has a lot costumers who are famous like politicians and celebrities.But not only that but my mother was also a student in Hope’s Peak.And lastly I publish my own book about the psychology and way of handing of emotional stress.

_Guess the ball has gone to me._

Kyon:OK my turn.I am a teenage detective.My first case I solved was 8 in which I solved a homicide in a waterpark.Because of that I was officially recognize as a member of the police and I work with Interpol right now.I also have my very own collection of mystery novels that I personally had help dealing with.And for my final achievement.It is the achievement of catching the infamous killer named the Black Knife.A serial killer who escaped from the police deduction for over 5 years.  
Well looks like I let it all out.Now the only one left I need to find out about there tilte is Eirin.

Eirin:Well I am the only one left.I was trained by my adopted family to be a graceful lady.So they thought it would be a good idea for me to take fencing when I was 5.I soon become an expert of it and I won multiple awards in the process.That and I became a poster girl for fencing. I was also put in a magazine as one of the most graceful woman of this century.However unlike Kaz I can’t defeat my mentor.

Lute:Hearing everything.It feels like we are in a room filled with geniuses.Well with the only exception being Kenji

Kenji:Hey!

Kaz:It is nice knowing people with great honor are spending time with me.

Silver:Looks like we shared everything.Now lets move on with the next question.

Stella;I agree.Come on.Lets answer more questions.qa

Eirin:OK our next question is.What is the one thing you can’t stand?

_Suddenly the atmosphere of the room change to a very despairing and somber mood._

Scene:Everyone Around a Table with Sad Expressions.

Jeanne:I can’t stand bullies.Especially those who gossip.Because of people like them cheerleaders like us have a bad rep of being bitches.

Kaz:Cheaters.They ruin the meaning of the completion.Unfortunately a lot of people are like that in my sport these days.Those assholes only care about themselves!

Amanda:I also hate cheaters but I would say I hate arrogant jocks more.They love to put you down just because you are good in a sport.They might love the thrill of the sport but being selfish about it is something not to be tolerated.

Kenji:Killjoys!They always get in your business just so you would do what they say.People like that should remember we all have something called a free will.

Lute:I know my answer.Vandelisers because they just think it is fun to ruin and even destroy other people’s property.I have to deal with classmates who takes and rip apart my books.That is why I don’t ever interact with those bastards.  
Wow people here are showing there ugly side.But at least my classmates are showing there true feelings so in most a likely scenario they are not hiding anything.

Jack:Criminals!Especially the criminals who has no remorse of hurting or killing other people just for the sake of their own gain.They will even hurt your loves ones just to get to you.I will never forgive them for what they did and will do.If they really need to hurt someone.I wish they would hurt someone with sin like me.Someone who isn’t innocent.

Jack is also revealing true feelings.He is removing his mask.But what does he mean he isn’t innocent.

Lisa:Thieves.But the thieves I mean are not the ones who take money but opportunities and happiness.People like us work hard just to gain these things than a person show up and blast away the dreams we built in a single second.These thieves are who I wish never to exist any longer.That and another group of thieves.

Kristoph:Abusive teachers and in general abusive adults.They are people who had all the chance to become a better person.And the end result are monsters who use there power on the weak.These people are just dirty cowards that use there status in order to get what they want. And in the end are also people who requires the courage and strength of the younger generation to overcome and defeat.That is why I became a SHSL Rallyist.To stop the abusive adults who has immense ways of threatening people.

_We all agreed to not to interfere the other’s answer.It is hard not to but we all remained and respected the others at revealing there emotions._

Jason:People who swindles and trick others for a living.And I don’t meant people who joke. What I mean are con artist.These people are responsible for ruining a lot of people lives just for the sake of money.And if you want more info.Well it is because my father was trick by a con artist and soon became bankrupt.We lost our home and belongings and my father due to illness! Illness infected by that bastard!And I swore myself that he and all the con artist around the world will pay!

Tamas:Sabotagers!Me and my family’s greatest invention were all destroyed by people who sabotage us just because of jealous at us.I will never let them ever get away!I promise when I become a graduate of this school then I’ll use my influence in order to restore my family’s name and those people will realize they will never beat us due to there pride.

Delilah:Poachers.They hunt animals for fun and money.They made those poor animals feel fear and hopelessness that they won’t escape from there grasp.Can you imagine being hunted for the rest of your life by people who would gladly kill with no remorse.These animals are about to lose everything and they can’t do anything.All because of those heartless poachers!

Jing:Power hungry maniac.These people would do anything for the sake of power and status.I had seen a lot of incidents where innocent people get hurt in order to cover up there true agenda. They even cause problems just so they could gain a good reputation.Power is not meant to be forcefully taken but earned and these bastards in no way has earned it!Unlike people like me.

Li:Haters.Oh how they love to hurt people just to make them feel better when they are just a bunch hyprocitres.I mean a lot of has lost their passion and confidence because of these people!I won’t stand for this any longer!

Bazaaz:People who force their ideals to you.They can’t just leave you alone now can they.All they want is about them and they don’t even consider what people would feel.I have known people who would even try to destroy your passion just so you would follow theme.

Silver:Traitors.They are the scum that deserve to feel the pain they inflict to others.That is why I became a spy.To make traitorous criminal understand the pain they did

Stella:Kidnappers.They take away everything from you in just a single second!They cause your family worry!They make them lose hope!They only do it for money or to hurt someone!They are the worst!

Aya:People who abandons others.They don’t know how painful it is to be abandoned and treated like nothing happen.This leaves a great pain in the heart that may not ever heal.It makes you feel useless.Like you don’t belong anywhere.No one should ever feel like that.

Henry:Plagiarism.Not only does it rob you of your hardwork but you can end being the one people think is the one who stole.Also this happens very commonly so many people treat it like it is not a big deal,It is big deal!And people should know that!

Nir:The police.They expect they can do anything just because they are supposedly the servants of the law yet they use that power for themselves.I seen policemen who pretend to confiscate our guns as it seem illegal just so they can have it.They robbed many things in our family.

Jiaming:People without morale.I notice people hate a group of people instead a certain thing and I agree.These type of people hurt and just don’t care about us.It is just hurts knowing I have to deal with people like this everyday.They just cause no end of stress.

Ivan:As of now Monokuma.Because of our situation and killing a good friend of mine.

_He is talking about Nigel.Right?_

Hyeong-Ji:I am with Jeanne.Bullies since those people love to target me for there cruel pranks. And they just do it for fun.I t really hurts you know.

Torohime:I don’t like liars.People may lie to help people but if they do it to hurt someone’s feeling is despicable.I seen the result of all this with my patients.It just really hurt to see their pain.

I guess I am next.

Kyon:I however hate manipulators.They treat people like puppets and tangle them to there own ambition.That is why I chose this career.To put a stop of these peoples action.

And we have our lady of the arts next.

Eirin:Well I for one ha-

???:Me

Torohime:[Shock]What!?

Ivan:[Holding skateboard like a bat]Monokuma!What are you doing here!?

Monokuma:[Giggling]Upupu!Did you forget where you are!?

Lisa:[Holding camera intensely glaring}Damn you!

Monokuma:[Normal]Anyway I came here to announce something.

Aya:[Nervous]What is this?What more do you need to announce?

Silver:[Look at sides]Let me guess.A motive.

Monokuma:[Happy]Bingo but I will be announcing it tomorrow.[Show dark side]Although you should know this isn’t a shocker to some of you.

Stella:[Put hands in her hip and unamuse]So your saying someone here knew a motive was coming.

Monokuma:[Laughing]Upupu!You got it.But why not you ask from the horses mouth?

Amanda:[Squeezing ball intensely and ssweating]Come on guys!Come forward with it.

Nir:[Looking down with guns]Should we admit it Kyon?

Jing:[Angry]Shut up!

Tamas:[Hitting hand with wrench]So who knew?

Kyon:Look I know you are hurt but it-

Eirin:[Covering face with hair]It was me.

Torohime:[Shock]Eirin!?

Bazaaz:[Shock and glasses fog up]What?Is that why you made this meet up?

Amanda:[Wondering]Did you trick us?

Eirin:[Looking down]Yes.I am sorry for deceiving you all.

Monokuma:[Giggling]Upupu!Looks like your leader is not us trustworthy as she seems.I wonder what will happen.[Leave]

Stella:[Holding money tightly and glaring]It looks like we made a mistake with our chose of a leader.I knew Silver should have led instead.

Ivan:[Annoyed]Eirin.Did you not trust us?

Eirin: :[Covering face with hair]No I just thought panic would happen if you all knew.

Hyeong-Ji:[Typing Ipod nervously]Still we had the right know.

Ivan:[Removing beany sadly]Was the only person guilty of this was you?

_I really want to confess but I know it will make the situation harder_

Eirin:[Holding rapier in a defensive position]I made a mistake.But this mistake was only mine.So please just blame me.[Leave]

Silver:[Doubtful]I guess this was a waste of time.

Henry:[Crumpling Paper]And things were starting to become better.

Delilah:[Hugging Parasol]I think it is best if we return to our room.

Kyon:Guys go back to the rooms with your roommate.OK?We don’t want any incidents.

_So everyone left the cafeteria with a solemn look and soon me and Torohime followed.In our way I needed to talk to Torohime_

{Talk to Torohime}

Kyon:So do you still suspect that someone is the ringleader?

Torohime:[Thinking]There is a possibility base on what that person despise.

Kyon:What do you mean?

Torohime:[Sad]It just it is possible for us to be what he hates.It also make sense with what Nigel did.You may think Nigel did what this person hate.

Kyon:I think I got a clearer picture of your suspect.

 **MEMO MEMORY**  
**-One of our classmate**  
**-It was base on profession**  
**-The gender is MALE**  
**-Is possible WE ARE WHAT HE HATES**  
**-Nigel might have to done of an act he hates**  
**-Identity:Can be Deduce.**  
**Torohime:I feel bad for Eirin.It was our fault for not telling anyone yet she is the one being blame.**

Kyon:We should apologize to her tomorrow.

Torohime:[Tearrs coming out]Yeah.Anyway good night Kyon.

Kyon:Alright Torohime.

_So we started to get ready to sleep.Torohime immediately went to bed when we got to the room and I just took notes of who Torohime suspect._

Kyon:I got a feeling I know who Torohime was talking about.And I am suspicious now to.

_And I went to my bed afterwards to fall in to a deep sleep._

Monokuma Theater

Monokuma:Have you ever wonder about lucky charms

Monokuma:The thing is luck never exist

Monokuma:It is just an excuse

Monokuma:It is something people made in order to blame others

Monokuma:Little wonder why there is no Luckster in this Fanfic

Monokuma:Luck just doesn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the group seems to be broken up due to Monokuma's loud mouth.Will someone die next time.Whether yes or no please give me freetime suggestion in the comments below.


	7. Chapter 1,Part 4,Secrets of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since there was no freetime votes last time than I personally choose 2 people.And I chose was Kenji and Jeanne.  
> ALSO MOTIVE HAS BEEN REVEALED

**DATE:DAY 4**

**TIME:8:30 AM**

**AREA:STORAGE ROOM**

_I know Torohime wanted to settle it quickly but waking me up all of a suddenly and dragging me here in order to apologize to Eirin is a bit rash.I mean if other people saw us.They will be thinking we are collaborating something.But unfortunately ._ Torohime forgot to go to the bathroom and had me staying here alone with Eirin.

Eirin:[Bending blade and thinking]……

Kyon: Eirin I know what happened yesterday wasn’t pretty.I am sorry us four got you involve.

Eirin:[Covering face with hair]It’s alright.I am at fault as well so don’t say I don’t deserve the scolding.

Kyon:You know.If we told everyone about Monokuma’s motive you still wouldn’t be in trouble.

Eirin:[Pointing rapier forward]But people would start to distrust and panic if we said anything. Yes they would inevitable find out from Monokuma himself but at least some of classmates got closer to each other.

_They did?I didn’t notice to much._

Kyon:So you observe our classmates relationship among themselves.

Eirin: [Pulling hair and thinking]Yeah.Why do you ask

_I know I shouldn’t meddle in to other people’s business.But curiosity got the best of me.After I am a detective_

Kyon:So who among our classmates got closer?

Eirin:[Pulling hair and thinking]Let see……Well there is you and Torohime.

Kyon:I think I notice that.

Eirin:[Twirling rapier]There is also Nir and Jing,Amanda and Kristoph,Silver and Stella,Me and Hyeong-Ji and Bazaaz and Aya.

Kyon:So you notice about 6 close pairs.But did you notice any friction between anyone?

Eirin:[Pulling hair and thinking]There is obviously Lute and Kenji.

Kyon:Everyone notice that.But was there any hidden friction?

Eirin:[Twirling rapier]Well not everyone notice but Bazaaz and Tamas are not getting along. There is also Aya and Henry and  
Silver and Jing.

 _One of the pairing she said shocked me_.

Kyon:Silver and Jing?

Eirin:[Looking down and holding rapier]Remember the question and answer we had yesterday?You see when I propose it with Silver and Jing both of them started arguing on how we will settle it in order to handle the problem of Monokuma’s motive.  
[Wondering]Both of them actually walk out and left me all alone.

Kyon:Then why not ask for my help?I am leader as well.

Eirin:[Combining hair with finger and smiling]You see I notice you were spending time and talking with the other students.So I didn’t want to disturb you.

Kyon:Well I am thankful for you consideration.But is there anymore friction?

Eirin:[Bending rapier nervously]Well there is one but…[Looking down and holding chest]Not like it matters.

_Well her reaction doesn’t tell me that._

Kyon:You’re a terrible liar Eirin.So who is this last friction among us.

Eirin:[Looking down and holding rapier]This last friction.Please don’t get mad Kyon but it is actually three people.[Looking straight]It was Stella and Torohime against…..[ Looking down and holding chest]I probably shouldn’t say.

Kyon:If you won’t say than that is fine.But at the very least you could have give me a small hint.

Eirin:[Combining hair with fingers]I guess it won’t hurt to give a hint.The hint is that both of them are against this person because they are scared of him.I mean can you blame them?Not only does he have the look of someone who would kill but he has the talent that might give him experience to hide his crime.

Kyon:I might have a idea who but I won’t force you to say.

_I am betting this is Torihime suspect.But it looks like this is a person Stella suspect as well and someone Eirin is slightly nervous with._

_I got to keep note of that._  
**MEMO MEMORY:TOROHIME SUSPECT**  
**-One of our classmate**  
**-It was base on profession**  
**-The gender is MALE**  
**-Is possible WE ARE WHAT HE HATES**  
**-Nigel might have to done of an act he hates**  
**-Stella also suspect this person**  
**-Has the occupation to hide his crime**  
**-Looks like a someone capable of killing**  
**-Identity:Can be Deduce.**  
Kyon:Thanks for sharing with me.Now I have a clearer picture.

Eirin:[Bennding rapier and wondering]Hey how long it will take for Torohime to come back?

Torohime:[Annoyed]Sorry for not wanting to eavesdrop.

Eirin:[Defensive stance with rapier]Torohime!You were eavesdropping.

Torohime:[Sweating]Did I say that?I am sorry for that but I was curious with what you two were talking about.

Kyon:Look Torohime.All we were talking about is the relationship between our classmates.

Torohime:[Smirking]So you guys were gossiping.I am sorry to say this Kyon but gossiping is for girls.You know that right?

Kyon:Well I there is no shame.After all.You should know this type of gossip is important for our survival.

Torohime:[Smiling sheepishly]Well I guess your right?[Sad]Though I wish you would not dig to much on this.

 _I guess she heard Eirin telling me about your uneasiness between her and Stella against someone_.

Torohime:[Thinking]By the we forgot about why we three meet up.[Looking down]I am sorry Eirin.

Eirin:[Combining hair with finger and smiling]That’s alright.[Smiling]As long as we can put this incident behind us than we’ll pull through.

Torohime:[Smiling]Anyway since were done with this I guess we have some freetime.

Kyon:I didn’t notice.With all that happened yesterday I thought we would have a very busy day today/

Eirin:[Looking down and holding rapier]Well there is Monokuma’s motive.And I think it would be best to try ease to the others worries by talking with them.

Torohime:[Smirking]Looks like you followed my advise after all.

Kyon:What do you mean by that?

Torohime:[Slightly nervous]I guess I forgot to tell.I told some people like Stella and Eirin the same advise I gave you.[Slightly sad]I mean I was concern for the others well being.I’m sorry for not telling you.

Kyon:That is fine.I mean that is your business not mine.Besides I am happy your being very active in unifying the group.

Eirin:[Pointing rapier forward]Anyway the best thing to do is to talk to everyone.I’ll talk to Jing and Nir.I’ll explain to them what I feel.[Looking down and holding rapier]After all I think they fell the same as you guys.[Leave]

Torohime:[Smiling]Anyway I’ll talk to Stella some more.

Eirin:[Combining hair with finger and smiling]And for me.I guess I might as well talk to Kristoph.Since I don’t know him to well.

_So after that I went to my room and gather my thoughts.And I realize the talk between me and Eirin didn’t just relieve my guilt but it tells me identity of Torohime’s supect.And I decided that I’ll confront her about that tonight._

_But right know I got some Freetime to spend_

FREETIME START

{Move to Dorm}

{Move to Staircase}

{Move to Cafeteria}

_Well Silver,Stella,Hyeong-Ji and Kenji are here.So might as well as try to talk to one of them._

{Talk to Kenji}

Kenji:[Smile]Hey there Kyon.Fancy meeting you here?

Kyon:Well Kenji.You look like your in a good mood.

Kenji:[Smirking]Thanks.Hey do you want check the giant freezer in the kitchen?[Juggling water balloons and thinking]I heard someone was doing something suspicious earlier.

Kyon:Sounds serious.So what do you want me to do about it?

Kenji:[Covering mouth and giggling]Why us two investigate it?

 _Should I check it out with Kenji?_  
( **Yes** /No)

Kenji:[Dribbling whoopee cushion]Well off to adventure Kyon.

Kyon;Adventure?I thought it was meant to help the other students.

Kenji:[Drop water balloon]Oh right sorry my mistake.

_So we check this mysterious act of suspicion in the freezer.With what we find in the end was a prank.A prank where a very cold breeze struck me suddenly out of nowhere.Which I should have figured it out because I was talking about Kenji.But despite that slight annoyance I still think we got closer._

Kyon:Hey Kenji why do you love pranking anyway?

Kenji:[Dribbling whoopee cushion]Are you that curious?I mean it is pranking.Why else?

KyonDon’t you ever do anything other than pranking in your freetime?

Kenji:[Squeezing water balloon angrily]Do you really think pranking is easy?Do you actually understand how complicated pranking can be?

_That was a little harsh of a reaction_

Kyon:What do you mean by that?What is difficult about pranking?

Kenji:Do you know how to do a perfect prank?I mean it not as easy as you think!

Kyon;Why do you say that?

Kenji:[Stretching whoopee cushion frustratingly]Let me say this.You need to perfect the timing, the structure,the positioning,the planning!Everything!

_I guess this passion is why he is the SHSL Prankster._

Kyon:I see pranking is like a strategy.

Kenji:[Joyful]Now you get it.Pranking is when you manage to set up the perfect trap against your chosen victim.You need to be a planner and trapper to be a good prankster.Not only that but need to be able to do one more thing.

Kyon:What is that?

Kenji:[Pulling hair sadly]I thought you would know.I mean if you need to be a good strategist than you need to be able to have talent of doing this.

 _Well why not think as a strategist than a prankster.Let see if you want to get your trap perfect than you need to do this to go against your opponent….._  
(Manipulating/Talking/Measuring)

 

 

 

 **Answer:Manipulating**  
Kyon:You need to be able to manipulate your victims.Am I right?

Kenji:[Joyful]Of course.You need to be able to trick your victims right to your trap.That means not letting them figure out the prank and they themselves actually set the trap on.It really is complicated to make a trap since you need to study knots and positioning in order to have them actually work.It is not easy as it looks.

Kyon:I got to admit I never thought pranking as something as a strategy but just I way to past the time.

Kenji:[Smirking]Now you have learn your lesson Kyon.You should be able to see how pranking as a form of art.

Kyon:Well I guess I know.But you can do a favor?

Kenji:[Dribbling whoopee cushion]What is it?

Kyon:Don’t do the whatever up coming prank you plan to do on me.Because I am going to say this now that I am not one of those patient types in the world of pranks.

Kenji:[Joyful]Don’t worry friend.I’ll keep it is as a promise.

Kyon:Trust me.We can't trust you especially if you're making a promise.

Kenji:[Drop water balloon]Oh crud.I guess promises doesn’t mean that much to me.

_I think we learned that in the first day._

_After I scolded Kenji a lot in order to force him not to prank me next I returned to my room._

_Well I honestly want to talk to Monokuma.I know it may seem stupid but if I could find gather some kind of info about what is_  
_Monokuma’s motive.I might be able to prepare myself.So thinking like that I decided to go to the Backyard.The place Monokuma that we first saw him._

{Move to Backyard}

_Well Monokuma isn’t here but I have thought of a way to call Monokuma out._

{Examine Stage}  
_If I act only suspicion near the stage.Monokuma should come out o-_

Hyeong-Ji:[Hugging Ipad and shock]Ummm.Kyon what are doing there?

Kyon:Oh Hyeong-Ji.Can you please go for a bit?I need to do something to this stage.

Hyeong-Ji[Pale and shock]Kyon are you trying to…..

_Oh crap!I hope she doesn’t have the wrong impression!_

Kyon:No wait!I am not going to do anythi-

Hyeong-Ji:[Shielding herself with Ipad and scared]Are you going to plan a murder!?How could you!?

Kyon:I am not going commit a murder!

Monokuma:[Curious]What do we got here?A scheming detective?[Sad]I am disappointed.You in the battlefield called the class trial would make it interesting.What a shame.

Kyon:No!Let me speak!I am not going to kill anyone!I only did this to call you out Monokuma!

Hyeong-Ji:[Hugging Ipad and shock]Hold on!Why are you doing that?!

Monokuma:[Curious]Yeah.I would like to know too.

Kyon:Look I wanted to ask you about the motive Monokuma.What is this motive you were going to give?

Monokuma:[Sweating]If you want me to tell then.[Angry]Like I am going to tell you!You been asking and meddling about my motive for so long!I already told you when the motive will be revealed!Was that not good enough of you!?

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers]Wh..what do you mean about that?I thought Eirin was the only one to know about the motive ahead of everyone.

Monokuma:[Giggling]Did I forget to mention?[Showing blackside]Super High School Level Detective,Kyon Utsurugi knew since the 2nd day.Even before Eirin knew.I mean how did Eirin found out?He clearly told her.

Kyon:Damn you Monokuma!I won’t let you get away from this!

Monokuma:[Happy]Whatever helps you sleep at night[Leave]

Hyeong-Ji:[Pale and shock]I guess I was wrong about you Kyon.How could you keep this away from our friends?!

Kyon:Wait Hyeong-Ji!

Hyeong-Ji:[Shielding herself with Ipad and scared]Get away from me Kyon!I-ahhhhhhhhh

Kyon:Hyeong-Ji!!!

_She fell backwards!It looks like her elbow landed first because she is holding it in pain.I got to get her to the clinic._

Kaz:[Pointing forward with kendo stick]What did you do?!

Kyon:We have no time for drama!Help me get her to the infirmary!

Kaz:[Glaring and sweating]Very well.But I won’t forget this Kyon!

_So we quickly took Hyeong-Ji to patch her pulled elbow.After that Eirin came in the infirmary with a worried expression._

Eirin: [Apathetic expression]What happen to Hyeong-Ji?Is she alright?

Kyon;She is fine.She just trip and landed on her elbow.

Kaz:[Solemn Look]She’ll be fine.[Hands forward a first aid kit]As long as she get it bandaged with medicine every 24 hours.Do this for a week than the pain will be gone.

Eirin:[ Bowing with her skirt]Thank you both.[Bending rapier and wondering]Wait a minute.I actually thought of a great idea!Why not we place a first aid kit in every dormroom.So that if an incident happens we will be ready with medical treatment anywhere and anytime.

_So we get a blue med kit in each of our school.I got to admit.That sounds like a efficient idea._

Kaz: [Calm and expressionless]While I do agree with you.The others won’t listen to you due to your dishonor yesterday.

Kyon:I’ll tell everyone.I won’t mention this is your idea Eirin if don’t mind.

Eirin:[Combining hair with finger and smiling]Go right ahead Kyon.

_Glad I got to diffuse the situation quickly.I thought the situation would get worst but I guess not.I inform Jing and SIlver about the situation and they said they will handle it.After that I immediately went to my room to rest quickly._

_I woke up my nap after a half hour but I notice the day is still young.Well I got some extra time to kill and knowing the huge importance of having a good connection with the others I decided to hang out with them some more._

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

{Move to Backyard}

_Well Stella,Li,Silver and Jeanne are here.It looks like Silver and Stella are having a picnic and Li and Jeanne are talking._

{Talk to Jeanne}

Jeanne:[Touching cheeks cheeringly]Hey there Kyon!What’s you doing?

Kyon;I actually wanted to talk to you Jeanne.

Jeanne:[Combing hair]I don’t know about that.Me and Li were talking so I am not sure.

Li:[Straightening glasses]That is okay.I wanted to talk to Nir anyway so is it okay for us to end our conversation right now?

Jeanne:[Putting a peace sign and smiling cheerily]Sure.Alright see you later.

Kyon:I guess we can talk.

Jeanne:[Touching cheeks cheeringly]I think so.

 _Should I hang out with Jeanne?_  
( **Yes** /No)

Jeanne:Alright!Why not we go check the flower garden for a bit.

_Both me and Jeanne went were taking a close look at the delicate flowers of the garden of despair Monokuma made._

_I do think we got closer._

Kyon:Hey Jeanne.I wanted to continue off with what we talked about during the first night.

Jeanne:[Curious look]Oh you mean…

Flashback:

_Jeanne:[Smiling]That is nice.I’ve never had a close friendship with a boy before._

_Kyon:I am surprise you look like your popular with all the boys._

_Jeanne:[Thinking]Well all the girls and boys were pretty good looking.So you don’t get popularity through looks but wealth and grades.Which is why I am not that popular._

_Kyon:Are you sure?_

_Jeanne:Yeah……I think._

Kyon:Yeah.I was curious about your school life.I mean with your looks you would look like you would have a boyfriend.

Jeanne:[Putting nail polish]As I said.Even if you have a pretty face you won’t have the boys flocking at you.You need something else.

Kyon:What is that?

Jeanne:[Combing hair]Well it something most school don’t really care much about but…..

She seems embarrassed but why?

Kyon:What makes it so unusual?

Jeanne:[Holding cheeks blushing]Well this is something more adult……

_Adult! …….!Don’t tell me she means…._

(Revealing Outfits/Sex Appeal/Nasty Attitudes)

 

 

 

 

**Answer:Sex Appeal**

Kyon:I am hoping I am wrong but is it sex appeal….

Jeanne:[Thinking]Unfortunately yes.Most people get popular due to sex appeal than anything else.

Kyon:I know I may sound like a pervert but I don’t see you having any problems in that regard.

Jeanne:[Combing hair]Well it make sense.I mean I am proud of my body but they should realize that popularity and sex appeal don’t really matter.I mean it is not that important to me at least

Kyon;So what is the most important thing to you?

Jeanne:[Pointing and glaring]What do you think?I said it in the airport.

Kyon:Yeah now I remember.It is your studies.

Jeanne:[Putting lipstick own]Not really studying but actual learning.People grow to become better and stronger through learning.If we don't learn then we stop growing.And that's something we shouldn't be doing.

Kyon;I see your point.But do you ever try to get close to someone.

Jeanne:[Rubbing elbow and thinking]As if.Most of the people there are bitches and assholes.So I can live without interacting those type of people.

Kyon:So I guess there was no boy like.

Jeanne:[Touching cheeks cheeringly]You are strange.These type of thing is what girls would talk about.Are you sure you’re a boy.

Kyon:I am pretty sure.And it is not bad to talk about relationship.I need information in order to process and predict the outcome of things.Whether through a crime scene or a person.

Jeanne:[Combing hair]Well your different from the others boys at school.I guess it make sense since this is a different environment all together.[Rubbing elbow and thinking]And about your last question.I should probably reflect on it more. [Double peace sign]Anyway it was fun talking to you.See ya![Leave]

_Well Jeanne seems to be smarter than she appears to be.I do have a feeling that subject of her school will become a recurring thing if we continue hanging out._

_After talking to Jeanne I head straight to my room._

{Move to Dorm Room}

Torohime: [Thinking]Hey Kyon!Where should we place this?

Kyon:Torohime!I didn’t notice you there..

Torohime:[Annoyed]Well this is our room after all.Anyway your answer.

_I see what she was referring to.It was actually two med kit.They look the same as the one Eirin suggested to give away to each room.With the exception of one them being pink.I even notice that the Velcro straps match the colors of the med kit.  
_

Torohime:[Smiling]Eirin told me to place this in our room.She also told us to hand the others out to the others later.

Kyon:Well that’s nice.Why not we place it here?Inside the closet.

Torohime:[Impressed]Good idea.

_I think this a good time than any.To confront Torohime about who she suspect._

Kyon:Torohime I would like to ask you about something.

Torohime:[Looking suspicious]What is it?

 _I think she has predicted what I was going to ask her but there is no turning back_.

Kyon:Torohime the per-

MONOKUMA ANNOUCEMENT

Monokuma:Hello to my students.Please meet me at the gym in 5 minutes.That is all.

Torohime:[Look slightly sad]Looks like it is time.The motive.

Kyon:Well let’s not keep the others waiting.

_So we headed straight to the gym.I know I need to still comfront Torohime but it has to wait.Right now is the dreadful motive Monokuma has been anticipating._

Jing:[Begrudging Look]Well looks like you two finally arrive.You were one of the last ones to get here.The only people were waiting for is Kaz,Eirin and Hyeong-Ji.

Ivan:[Holding skateboard behind his neck]Let me guess.Because Hyeong-Ji broke her elbow.

???:It wasn’t a broken elbow.

_Well here is Eirin and company._

Eirin:[Pointing rapier forward]Don’t misinterpret or say anything if you don’t know anything. Now apologize to Hyeong-Ji

_It seems that Eirin is she defensive about her friends but not about herself.Hopefully this won’t come back to hunt us._

Ivan:[Putting hands forward and nervous]Ah..sorry about that Eirin.

_I got to admit.I don’t want to be in the receiving end of that rapier._

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous]Its okay Eirin.It doesn’t bother me at all.

Eirin:[Apathetic expression]Hyeong-Ji.You should have more courage.Its not good be afraid of speaking for yourself.

Kaz:[Confident smile]Besides Hyeong-Ji.You don’t need to worry about what people think of you.Were here for you when you need us.

Hyeong-Ji:[Smiling and showing happy face in the Ipad]Thank you both.I am glad you are my friend.

Stella:[Smiling]Great since all us are here.We can combat against Monokuma’s motive.

Silver:[Looking sideways]Speaking of Monokuma.Where is he?

???:I'm right here.

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief]You got to say his name.

Stella:[Whispering]Please don't provoke him again Silver.

Monokuma:[Normal]Thank you everyone for coming.Now it is time to reveal the long awaited motive.Drumroll please.

Drumroll Sound

**Scene:Monokuma standing infront of a stack laptops.**

Aya:[Slightly shock look]That is our motive?Just a bunch of laptops.[Laughing out loud]Ahahahaha! What so scary about these?

Jack:[Flipping coin]I am pretty sure the scary thing is what is inside the laptop.

Henry:[Removing bowler hat thinking]I wonder what could be in there that would push to murder?[Eyes gleam up]You know if this moment has a stormy background than we could have one of the most memorable moments here!

Lute:[Looks prepared to smack with her book]Our entire situation is memorable enough. [Looking straight]By the way Monokuma!Are you going to show us this so called scary motive?

Monokuma:[Curious]Of course.But before that why not show an example?Let show an example with Nigel’s motivation

**Scene:The screen of the laptop with Nigel’s name shows Nigel and what looks like an orphanage behind him.And in the orphanage there is children cheering and smiling**

Monokuma:A happy dream filled with cheers and excitement.A dream of little boy.Who belong to a place called the Black Flower Oprhanage.The home of Nigel Dela Cruz.The place he was born from.The place he loved.A place that was in peril.From greedy bastards who desire to use the land for themselves.But what if for some reason he had the power to save it.The power to I don’t know.Make those bastards go away.

**Scene:Screen spit to five different slides.One shows a little girl crying,a boy doing hard labor,a girl in child prostitution,a boy beaten up and a building burning.**

Monokuma:Because if he doesn’t this what his precious home will become.Will he let himself be trap here and let this happen?Will his hopes and dreams be crush?Is there a way to prevent this from happening?There is but you have to find that out after graduation!

Kyon:Are you serious?!You had a powerful motive like this the entire time?

Monokuma:[Happy]Why yes.Now why not be a bunch of good boys and girls and pick up the laptop with your name on it.

Jing:[Crossing arm and annoyed look]Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

_Well I have that feeling too.But right now let us see what Monokuma has in store for me.So I got the laptop with my name and sat in one of the corners of the gym to watch it privately.And what I saw was a something that left me with a big mystery._

_How did they know!?_

**Scene:A crime sceneA young man in police uniform dead in the floor.The young man has a 2 bullet wounds and stab in the head.**

Monokuma:Ah Kyon.You remember this young man?The man who could have stolen Torehime’s heart from you?If it weren’t for this incident.Your best friend?This was victim of the one case you couldn’t solve.Did you regret not be able to solve this?You should be because…

**Scene:In the laptop screen shows the worlds HE WILL BE BACK FOR MORE.And behind the words show Torohime lying dead in a pool of blood.**

Monokuma:Because the killer is among you.The killer of your good friend.The person who now desires to spill Torohime’s blood is hidden among you.Will you let him stand in your way for your happy ever after.Can you really say that you can save her from the killer like your best friend.But there is only one guarantee way to save both of you and have the killer receive the punishment he deserve. Commit a murder.And you and Torohime will be able to escape from him.

_Is that true?!How did they know this victim was my best friend?Maybe he search my history but he shouldn’t know the relationship between the victim and Torohime.And his killer is among us!Can I truly believe that.But I remember Torohime is afraid of someone.It may seem like a long shot but this guy could be the killer if this message is true._

_I looked around and saw the reaction of the others.And trust me the reactions aren’t pretty._

Bazaaz:[Sweating and sweat covers the glasses]This is inconceivable.

Tamas:[Gripping wrench tightly and sweating]Monokuma!You bastard!This wasn’t supposed to be known by others.Only I should know of this!

Li:[Crushing glasses with her hands]You’re not a God!You can’t give me something like this!

Jing:[Threatening with swiss knife]You can’t bribe me with anything!I won’t accept anything from you.

Ivan: [Holding skateboard like a bat]You really have to open old wounds now do you.I can’t believe you even know about.

Delilah:[Pulling hair panically]This can’t be happening!This is my biggest fear!

Jiaming:[Concern look]Delilah!Don’t panic!Everything will be alright!

Stella:[Shivering in fear]Breathe in.Breathe out.Everything will be alright.

Silver:[Ashamed]I know my mistakes.I hate them.[Glaring]But I don’t let them control me anymore.So too bad for you.This thing doesn’t affect me at all.

Henry:[Removing bowler hat and sweating]The offer is so sweet.Yet it's against my nature.But I might finally get the perfect shot.I could make my dreams come through.But I don’t know if I can really commit murder.

Jeanne:[Crying]I hate you Monokuma!How can you let me relive those times!?

Aya:[Hides her face by looking down]If this is what I truly want.Then I really hate myself.

Amanda:[Biting soccer ball]I can’t believe this is real!I mean I never knew that!

Kristoph:[Taking off cap and looking down crying]Everything I work hard.Wasted.

Lisa:[Hugging herself in fear and terrified eyes]I am scared brother!Please help me.

Jack:[Crushing coin]Damn it!You’ll pay for this!I will make you regret this!

Lute:[Looks prepared to smack with her book]I can’t stand to play your little mind games anymore.

Kenji:[Squeezing water balloon angrily]For once I agree with Lute on this.This is enough!

Nir:[Pointing gun forward]I will not let you control me!This is not going scare or anger me to kill!

Kaz:[Holding kendo stick like he is offering it]I’ll prove to everyone I won’t kill anyone.I’ll even give away my precious weapon.

Hyeong-Ji:[Nervous Look]Is this really strong enough for someone to kill.Because if that is true than I am in trouble.They might target me because of my weakness.

Eirin:[Defensive stance with rapier]I won’t let anyone hurt you.Because if they want you dead then they need to kill me first.

Torohime:[Expressionless]I don’t know what to say.

Monokuma:[Showing blackside]Well now you know your motive.If you nobody dies soon than every hope and dream you had will be forever taken.But if you actually succeed than everything you wanted will come true.Courtesy of me.

Li:[Holding book and poiting]How can someone like you be able to give us what we want?

Monokuma:[Laughing]Like I said the world has already end.And a new one has been made.And the God of the new world is me.Upupupupu![Leave]

_A world controlled by that fucking bear!?_

Ivan:[Removing beanie and scratching head]He's joking.I mean.How can he be the the ruler of the world?

Aya: [Looking down like a ghost]Unfortunately.I have feeling this isn’t a lie.I don’t have a reason to believe but something in my head tells me that is true.

Tamas:[Smacking his head weakly with wrench]That is the same for me.I feel like he is telling the truth.

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons]Great!Now what are we going to do?

Jing:[Holding head with one hand and sweating]Right now let us go back to bed.We need to have a good night sleep in order to relax.And then we can make our next course of action.

_Everyone nodded and then headed back to their respective rooms.But as soon as me and Torohime got back to the room.I knew it was time._

Kyon:Torohime.Can I talk to you?

Torohime:[Curious]What is this about?

Kyon:Well you see it is about yo-

Torohime:[Thinking]Is it about the motive?

Kyon:No it is not about that.

Torohime:[Looking down blushing]Is it about sleeping arrangement.You can’t sleep in your bed.Than I guess I could let you sleep with me.

Kyon:No!I really need to address this to you.

Torohime:[Sad]Is it something very important for you to ask?

_I knew that she figured out what was I going to ask her earlier._

Kyon:Stop acting dumb Torohime.You know this is about the person you are suspicious about.

Torohime:[Sad]So I guess you figured everything out.

Kyon:Youy know me Torohime.You know I would figure out who is your suspect.

Torohime:[Curious]But how is this important to the matters right now?

Kyon:Because of my motivation program.I think this person might be involve with it somehow.

Torohime:[Impressed]If you already know than you might as well say who it is.

Kyon:Alright.This is the person you suspected!

 **MEMO MEMORY:TOROHIME SUSPECT**  
**-One of our classmate**  
**-It was base on profession**  
**-The gender is MALE**  
**-Is possible WE ARE WHAT HE HATES**  
**-Nigel might have to done of an act he hates**  
**-Stella also suspect this person**  
**-Has the occupation to hide his crime**  
**-Looks like a someone capable of killing**  
**-Identity:Can be Deduce.**

**[CHOOSE THE SUSPECT]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know Torohime's suspect.Please comment it below.If not then please tell me  
> your opinions,reactions,thoughts and overall feelings to my work so far.  
> Also you can vote for 2 freetime right know.  
> Also check out Danganronpa:New Horizon of Despair  
> By the way someone is going to die next update.Figure it out who?


	8. Chapter 1 Part 5,Secrets of the Past

Kyon:The person you suspected was **JACK**.Am I right?

Torohime:[Thinking]Why do you say that?

Kyon:Base on the conversations you we had and some of the things that Jack had said before.It all fit the criteria of your suspect.

Torohime:[Smirking]Can you give me some examples?I mean if you are right than you should be able to explain everything.

Kyon:My first hint is the gender of the person you suspected.And that the **gender was male**.

Torohime:[Thinking]Well he is a boy so that is one criteria he has right know.

Kyon:Another thing I notice is what you said **about his profession**.

Flashback:

_Torohime:[Putting hat down]I do have a suspect.I only suspect him because of his profession._

Kyon:Well you said his profession made you wary about him. **He is a lawyer** and **lawyers do have a lot of controversy** due to their jobs handling criminal affairs.And this is because of **their job leads them to having underground connections**.So you think he might **have a connection with a very powerful criminal** which may allow him to make our **kidnapping and this game itself possible**.

Torohime:[Twisting hair]Correct again but I would want more evidence.

_I know about that.I mean this would also apply to someone with connections like Silver and Jing but I got more evidence than this._

Kyon:Well the next bits are about what you said last night.You said that we might be **what he hates**?And do you remember what

Jack said in the get together?

Flashback:

_Jack:[Crushing coin] **Criminals**!Especially the criminals who has no remorse of hurting or killing other people just for the sake of their own_

Kyon:And base on what the motive revealed.It seems **everyone here has something to hide** about their past and there is a chance for the thing we all hide could be involved with being a criminal.I mean as we can tell from the example Monokuma showed to us Nigel’s motive.It reveals that all of has our own agenda and this agenda could **possible lead us to do something criminal related.**

Torhime:[Putting hat down]And that is not all.I know you have more to give Kyon.

_Well of course.She knows I wouldn’t make a confrontation like this unless I solved every mystery.So know I got to show that to her._

Kyon:There is also that one bit where you said **Nigel could have done what Jack** might possibly hate and I can see how you look at it.Remember what Nigel did that could have piss of Jack if he was the mastermind.

Flashback:

_Scene:Nigel stepping on Monokuma_

Kyon:That incident showed us a few facts.One Nigel wasn’t just the unconfident and nice guy we met.

Torohime:[Look slightly sad]It looks like Nigel wasn’t showing to us that he was also can be very aggressive and reckless.He only showed it when he found out he was trap here.I think he did this because for not himself or being trap itself but because he was concern for the children in the orphanage he lived in and that couldn’t do anything about it.

Kyon:And **attitudes like this could lead to some people to become criminals**.Especially since we saw the scenario if Nigel wasn’t there for them.That being Nigel’s orphanage destroyed and the children who live there going through a lot of pain and suffering after its destruction.It shows **Nigel was an important figure in keeping that orphanage running.**

Torohime:[Sad]And that might be due to doing criminal activities.I mean people do desperate things in order to keep them and their family alive.I seen a lot of juvenile delinquents do what they do for their love ones.It is possible Nigel was doing the same thing as well.

Kyon:Which also would **be possible for Nigel to be a crimina** l and as we know about Jack.He hates criminals.I mean his attitude back then showed that he has the will power to defy others so he might have the will power to defy the law in order to keep the orphanage open.

Torohime:[Thinking]Not only that but also why he was executed.Because he broke the rules.he got executed.And since the rules here are also technically the law of this school than **he became a criminal with this schools standard.**

_I already have enough evidence to prove my point but I think it is fair for Torohime to know about the discussion between me and Eirin._

Kyon:I should also mention this.Remember when we went to apologize to Eirin in the Storage Room I actually spoke with her about the relationship between the other students.And she did mention you and Stella were a **fraid of someone due to his intimidating looks and his capability of hiding his murder** if he did one.You believe that since this **person’s occupation** allows him to gain info about ways to hide ones crime.And since Jack is a lawyer who **reviews cases** which I am pretty that includes murder cases and he **looks like a very aggressive person**.He fits the criteria on who you and Stella would be afraid of.

Torhime:[Impressed]I guess I can’t hide from you.You got everything right.I should have known that you would have been the one to figure out who I am suspicious with.

Kyon:So Jack is who you are scared.I understand why but I don’t think he would kill.Or at least not be the mastermind.

Torohime:[Thinking]Let me guess.Because Lisa is here and if he were the mastermind he would not have place her in the game.He really does show that he cared about Lisa so it can’t be fake.Isn’t that right?

_Looks like she thought this through.She should have realize that quicker._

Torohime:[Twisting hair]That is why I didn’t talk to you about it.I wasn’t too sure about my suspicion but someone kept sharing to me her fear of Jack.She thought for sure she would kill because of her experience with lawyers.

_Hold on.So she didn’t originally suspected Jack but someone telling her about their fear of Jack influenced her to be aware of him_

Kyon:I think I know the person you are talking about but I rather hear it from you.

Torohime:[Slightly sad]Yeah.Stella was the one who was afraid of him.

_I knew it!_

Torohime:[Nervous]She told me about what lawyers are capable of doing and she was sure Jack would do something as bad as what she mention.You know accepting bribes,framing innocents and even blackmailing.And I know for sure lawyers are capable of that since I had a costumers who had issues because of a lawyer that wrongfully convicted his brother.

_I know lawyers can be the worst but I doubt Jack is that type of person._

Kyon:Look that is your own opinion but try not to spread this around otherwise we may gain unnecessary trouble. And  you know Monokuma was already trouble enough.

Torohime:[Slightly sad]Don’t worry about me.I can keep a secret.[Sweating]However I think Eirin was aware of this due to Stella.

_What the!?_

Kyon:Stella spread it around!Why would she do that?!

Torohime:[Annoyed]Well I guess it comes from experience.My study tell me people spread bad things to others due to experience in the past.There maybe a connection between a person in her past and Jack.[Thinking]Possibly because both of them are lawyers or they looks very similar. There is at least a single similarity between these two people.

Kyon:Well it is getting late.We should get to bed.

Torohime:[Smiling]OK.I talk to Stella about this tomorrow night.

Kyon:Have a good night.

Torohime:[Looking down blushing]Um Kyon do you want to….

Kyon:What is the matter Torohime?

Torhime:[Blushing profoundly]Do…..do you want to share a bed tonight?

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?_

Kyon:Hold on Torohime don’t be rash.Were not in the stage yet.

Torohime:[Smiling]Hahahahaha!I guess you are the same gentle but strong minded boy I knew. I am glad that your still the same.

_I really doubt you would need to do something like that._

Kyon:Yeah me too.Now goodnight.

_Well after that awkward conversation we quickly went to our own individual bed and went to sleep.And soon day_

**DATE:DAY 5**

**TIME:8:30 AM**

**AREA:HALLWAY**

_Well looks like Torohime wanted to talk to Stella as soon as possible so now I have to wait for her while she fetch Silver and_  
_Stella from there room._

Lute:[Reading book]Hello there Kyon.

Kyon:Hey Lute what’s up?

Lute:[Looking straight]I am disappointed.You wake up in the morning early in order to avoid getting prank and I get a slang as a greeting.What a good start?You shouldn’t talk like that to me.

Kyon:Well you can’t get everything you want now can you?So you got to live with that.

Lute:[Closing book and laying her head on it] Well I knew that since I was a kid.I mean getting everything you want is boring.Anyway why are waiting here?

Kyon:I have to wait for Torohime.She went to fetch Silver and Stella since she want to talk to them as soon as possible.

Lute:[Writing in the book]And why would she do that?I am pretty sure the closest person to her you would know the reason for her action.

Kyon:I know but it is up to me to tell you or not.And I choose not.I hope you understand how important a secret is to a lady.

Lute:[Reading]Naturally since I am a woman as well.I am not surprise a person with a caliber would understand that.[Looks prepared to smack with her book]I wish my partner would know that.However the fool isn’t so considerate with other people’s thought.

Kyon:Try to lighten up to Kenji.He isn’t as bad he seems.

Lute:[Rising book dramatically]He isn’t.He seems to be not as bad as I thought but his stupidity can really get in my nerves very quickly.[Looks prepared to smack with her book]He should learn from me and become more ethical.I mean he should be honored to get to know me.

_Still as prideful as usual._

Kyon:Well if you only want to talk about Kenji.That is fine but I really need to go and look for Torohime.I had a nice chat.

Lute:[Flipping pages]Look I am just concern about his attitude.I hope he can mature since I don’t want him to get in trouble after we get out.

Kyon:That is kind for you to be concern for him.I guess this is a new side of you too.Anyway see you.

{Move to Staircase}

Stella:[Smiling]There you are Kyon!

Torohime:[Facepalm]Stupid me!I should have known he would wait.I mean he waited yesterday.

Stella:[Smiling cheerfully]That is fine.[Putting hand forward showing earrings]If you buy this than you can redeem yourself.

Silver:[Looking sideways]There she is again.After she finish making some new product she always try to sell them immediately.

Stella:[Disappointed]Can you blame me?I sold most of products I brought with me in the first day while going around.Now I have to start selling right now in order to make up for the last 3 days.That is more than a weekend.

_I don ‘t think money matters right now.I mean we are all trap so what is the point?_

Torohime:[Smiling]Aww thank you Stella.[Slightly Nervous]By the way sorry Kyon.I thought you would have gone to the cafeteria right now since I took a bit long.

Kyon:Hey no hard feelings.As long as we don’t miss each other than that is fine.

Silver:[Putting on hoodie]Well since everyone you’re here than lets go eat.[Leave]

Stella:[Flipping wad of money]Yeah.You know the saying goes.You can’t make money with an empty stomach.[Leave]

Torohime[Thinking]I never heard that saying before.[Leave]

Kyon:I doubt it exist.So let us just go.

{Move to Cafeteria}

Jing:[Crossing arm and annoyed look]Everyone.I like to call your attention everyone.

_Why does he always scream all of a sudden?!_

Nir:[Holding gun closely]Oh great.When Jing crosses his arm he will yelling a lot.And I don’t like it when he yells especially in the room when I would misplace my stuff by accident.

Li:[Fixing glasses]I should expect nothing more with the type of person Jing acts like.He was always like this.

Tamas:[Cleaning wrench with handkerchief]I am guessing is about the motive.You know we should be careful about it.Otherwise we might offend someone.

Jeanne:[Putting lipstick own]We should be thankful that someone is looking out for us.This means we can be serious and orderly when handling this situation.

Jason:[Greasing hair]I don’t know about orderly.This type of situation doesn’t seem like to have a peaceful solution.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers]I am still kind of scared of talking about the motive since it is such a sensitive topic.

Jing:[Begrudging Look]Enough of the gossping.This is a serious matter.Since the motive might influence one of us to kill I like for someone to confess their motivation presentation.

Li:[Concern]Jing.I know your concern but you shouldn’t force people to do this.This will make more reasons for a murder to happen.

Eirin:[Pointing rapier forward]You can’t do this!I won’t any of it to happen.

Henry:[Crushing notepad]Even though I enjoy a good dramatic scene.This going to far.I love a scene that moves people.But not a scene that may cause a riot/

Jing:[Annoyed]Tch.Fine.I just want this situation handled immediately.  
Ivan:[Removing beanie and wiping forehead]Hey!Let’s just not give commands just after we got our motive!We all got to relax!

Jing:[Flipping swiss knife around]I think you should listen to your own advise.Anyway if you guys don’t want to admit your motivation presentations given than that is fine.But if guys want I could share mine.

Hyeong-Ji:[Pale and sad]Well we won’t force you.But if you want then you can go ahead.

Jing:[Looking attentively]Very well.

**Scene:A Chinese military base being burned**

Jing:You see one of my proudest achievement is my military forces.Because they work hard and always strive to become better in order to protect the work.Their even my closest friend because they always show a sense of brotherhood and they even understand my ideals.We all were close but unfortunately the motivation showed me something horrifying.It showed me the our base being burned to the ground.I didn’t know what to react.However I know my forces are alive because I know they wouldn’t lose to an enemy easily.Which is why I am never committing a murder.

_I had to admit.Jing’s bravery is admirable but is anyone else here going to talk about._

Jing:[Standing straight]Now does anyone else want to share their story?

.........

Kristoph:[Chewing gum]I would like to but I kind of want to wait for tomorrow.I need to prepare myself.

Jing:[Looking attentively]Anyone else going to share?

..........

Delilah:[Inspecting flower]I think I’ll also share.But tomorrow night since I need get myself ready emotionally..

Silver:[Looking sideways]Alright.If anyone else want to share like Jing did than go to either me, Jing and Kyon and tell us.

Kenji:[Juggling water balloon]Oh yeah right.You three are the leaders.I forgot with the drama between Eirin and her hiding secrets from us.

_Well it wasn’t her that hid the secrets but actually me,Nir,Torohime and Jing._

Stella:[Smiling]Alright let us go eat.

_Well I guess Torohime didn’t get her chance to talk to Stella since Jing sudden outburst.But overall unlike before this outburst didn’t cause any trouble so I guess everything ends well._

_I returned to my room while I witness Torohime dragging Bazaaz in the library.I guess she is hanging out with him today.But since now I am free right now I guess I can choose what to do._

FREE TIME STARTS.

{Move to Dorm Hallways}

{Move to Library}

_Well there is Torohime and Bazaaz but I notice Lute is by herself._

{Talk to Lute}

Lute:[Reading book]Hello their Kyon.What brings you here?

Kyon:Lute I notice you were here alone.So I thought of maybe trying to converse with you.

Lute:[Closing book]Very well.But don’t try anything.[Slamming book]Last time Kenji threw a balloon filled with paint to me when I was putting the book and made my hair sticky. [Closing book and laying her head on it]It still is even today.

_Should I hang out with Lute today?_

( **Yes** /No)

Lute:[Writing in the book]Just grab a book and read it quietly here.

_Well I grabbed the only book I found interesting.It was called The Forever Legacy of Monokuma’s Despair.Which is a group of short stories of murder mysteries that takes place in an abandon school island.Which I thought was a good book.While Lute kept talking out loud her opinions in the story she was reading.Which sounded like a novel about a Dictator who is only 10 years old._

_Overall I think we two got closer._

Lute: [Open book and curious look]Kyon.Could I ask you something?

Kyon:It depends what are you going to ask.

Lute:Does murder mysteries get solved by forensic science?I mean is it important it solving cases.

Kyon:Yes it does.When a crime happen we normally look for fingerprints,blood,hair basically anything that could help identify a single person.

Lute:[Looking straight]Than why would you need a detective if you could solve them with just forensic scientist.  
I am bit insulted but I tried to be understandable when it comes to this.

Kyon:You know being good at forensic isn’t the only thing needed to solve a case.Sure it helps at presenting evidence at court but we need people there to deduce.

Lute:[Open book and curious look]What do you mean deduce.?

Kyon:When it comes to solving a crime we mostly find vital pieces evidence through forensics but it our job as job to piece them together and show how the murder happen.We also are the ones that find leads through thinking and reasoning.Forensic science helps us for sure in crime solving but it requires a human brain to piece together the crime itself.

Lute:[Writing at the book]I see.So being a detective means you solve a case but being a forensic scientist you don’t piece together the crime but study the evidence for it to be acceptable and provide to the detectives in order for them solve.

Kyon:Exactly.People like me are the ones that finds the answer and forensic scientist are their to prove the answer.They prove the evidence that we find viable and help us through studying the piece of evidence.

Lute:[Flipping pages]I get it.So detectives are important when it comes to solving cases.

_What gives you the idea they are not?_

Kyon:Did you really just find out just now.You know if another detective heard you say that he will probably arrest you or kick your ass.

Lute[Slamming book]They can try or else they will need to book a hospital room.

_I am surprise she said that!_

Kyon:Wait!Was that a pun?Hahaha!

Lute:[Flipping pages quickly and blushing]Don’t you ever say that to anyone else!If you do than I will make sure you will be moving to the clinic permanently.[Reading and blushing]Great now if my parent’s know about this they will surely throw in the basement again.

Kyon:What did you say?!

Lute:[Ripping pages in the book]I didn’t say anything!Now if you excuse me![Leave]

_So she has family issues as well.Well good thing she isn’t alone in that.But it was really sad that Lute seems to not be able allow fun to herself.And something tells me she isn’t doing this willingly either but out of fear.Well I wish to get closer to her to help her._

_Well going back to room I suddenly ran into them._

Jack:[Making a fist]Hey we need to talk.

Lisa:[Pointing with pen angrily]There is a scandal going and we should hear it from the horses mouth.

Kyon:Yeah sure.

{Move to Mix Bathroom}

Lisa:[Checking camera]No one ever goes here.So don’t think you can call for help.

_I have a bad feeling but if I show a brave face than maybe….._

Kyon:So why did you drag me here?Are planning to kill me?

Jack:[Putting hands behind his back]Well you look calm for a person who is in danger of dying.But no were not here to commit a petty murder.

Lisa:[Twirling pen]You should be lucky that we were the ones to call you out.If it wasn’t us you and your 3 friends would have the grim reaper chasing you.

Jack:[Imspecting coin]I wouldn’t speak in metaphors.He might not understand.Basically we called you here to confirm something.Did you knew about the motive before Eirin?

_What!?How did they know!?_

Kyon:Why do you say that?

Lisa:[Pointing with pen angrily]Don’t try to hide it.I heard it when you guys were at the storage room a few nights ago.

_I didn’t see her thought.Maybe she is bluffing?_

Kyon:What were you doing there?

Lisa: [Checking her camera and annoyed]I went to the backyard for a smoke break when I saw Jing going to the Storage Room.I ignored him then I heard Monokuma’s voice coming from the Storage Room and I checked it out.I heard everything.And for the record I know you,Jing,Nir and Torohime were the ones who hid motive form us.

Kyon:I guess there is no denying it.Your right in all accounts.

_I doubt I could lie my way out of this in the first place._

Jack:[Aggressive]So why didn’t you fess up?

Kyon:Well I didn’t want any panic so I thought of keeping it a secret.

Lisa;[Holding camera angrily]And look at Eirin now.It seems that she might die from this motive as she could be ended up targeted due to people thinking her as untrustworthy.And if it were to happen what would you do than?Hide your mistakes forever?

_I didn’t think about that….But if she does die because people didn’t trust her.It would be all our fault for getting her involve with this._

Kyon:I…I didn’t know what to do.I mean the motive came so suddenly that we weren’t prepared.

Jack:[Making a fist]But you and Jing are our leaders.You both should realize that you have your own sense of responsibilities.You guys should of have discuss it.

Kyon:We did!We talked about it secretly and we decided on a get together to get our bonds closer.Eirin was the one who managed the event while me and Jing were the ones who made the chose to do it.

Lisa:[Pointing with pen angrily]Yet you should of confess when we ask if anyone else knew about the motive then just Eirin.

_I realize I found a way to get out of this.This might get me to Lisa’s and Jack’s bad side but I need to end to conversation right now!Otherwise my life could be in danger._

Kyon:If that was the case then wouldn’t you two should have confess as well?

Lisa:[Taking flash photography and shock expression]What!?

Jack:[Flipping coin and smashing it in the ground]What do you mean by that?!

Kyon:You two also knew about the motive as well.You may say Monokuma never told you but you still knew.So why didn’t say it in the first place?You two are as guilty as us?!

Lisa:[Hugging herself in fear and terrified eyes]That is….

Jack:[Grinning]You right we could have said it.But would you want a death wish?

_What the….!?It looks like Jack was prepared for this!Damn it!I shouldn’t underestimate the SHSL Lawyer!_

Jack:[Flipping coin]If we had tell what would happen to you 4?Do you really think everyone would just ignore it?

Kyon:What do you mean by that?!

Jack:[Inspecting coin]You 4 would be a huge target.Especially you detective since people would go after you.At least Eirin didn’t try to make an excuse in her actions.Sure you had good intention but you need to realize you just drag Eirin down because you were too much of cowards to fess up.[Pointing forward] Which is why we confront you?!We wanted you to learn your lesson!

_Learn my lesson?I see what this was meant._

Kyon:I get it.You are only telling me because  not to hurt me but to take responsibility of my action.

Jack:[Grinning]Exactly.I want to realize this.You can’t run away from this.If anyone else found out than you need to be ready suck up your pride and confess.

Kyon:I see.Sorry for what I said earlier.

Lisa:[Scratching chin]I guess we were too aggressive.Sorry about that but let us forget about this.

Jack:[Inspecting coin]Anyhow.Let us keep this conversation a secret between.Alright.we should leave.

Lisa:[Jovial]Anyway let us go and just move on.[Leave]I’ll catch you later.

Jack:[Smiling]I see Lisa is trying to do phasing again.Any I see you Kyon.[Leave]

_Well Jack doesn’t seem like a bad person.I can tell why Torohime is a bit worried about him but I doubt he really is a cruel person who would make this game happen.But like they said we should keep our conversation a secret since it might cause trouble in anyone overhead us._

_Well looks like the conversation was longer than I thought.Because right now it is about 4:30PM.I guess I could converse with someone but who?_

{Move Dorm Hallway}

Silver:[Looking suspicious]Kyon.Come in my room.This is an important matter.

_That was sudden.I don’t what Silver is up to but I doubt it is a murder.Because if he were to kill me he wouldn’t do it in his room.So I think I am safe for now._

{Move to Silver&Stella’s Room}

Silver:[Turning his back]I need to discuss with you about something.

Kyon:Can you get straight to the point?You just called me out of nowhere now get to it.

Silver:[Looking sideway]Very well.I need to ask you if I could search your room.

_What would he need to do that???_

Silver:[Looking judgmentally]I need to see if your girlfriend is up to something.

_Is he talking about Torohime?_

Kyon:Look there Silver Torohime and I aren’t in that phase yet.And why are you so suspicious about Torohime anyway.

Silver:[Looking down angrily]I need you to see this.

**Scene:The Toolbox open and silver hand holding the lid showing the tools inside.**

_It’s the toolbox of Silver but why is he showing that?_

Kyon:What is wrong with this toolbox.

Silver:Take a closer look.

{Examine Toolbox}

_It see a bunch hammer,nails,pliers.screws,wrenches,rope and even a drill._

Silver:Notice something wrong.

Huh?I wonder what is he talki..Wait!I notice something should be here but is not!

Silver:Know you notice.

 _What is missing is….._  
(Hammer/Coil/Gloves/Screwdriver)

 

 

 

**Answer:Screwdriver**

If I remember correctly…

Flashback:

_Nir:[Open mouth]There is a toolbox_

_Yeah there is_

_Kyon:Let see hammer,pliers,nails.rope.wrench and even screwdriver._

_That’s right.Where is the screwdriver?_

Silver:Now you see why I called you out.I need to search your room in order to find the missing screwdriver.

Kyon:By why our room?You don’t suspec-

Silver:I do.But I need to confirm it.Your friend is the only one whoever went to this room other than me and Stella and we never use it.So she might have hidden it in her room.[Looking judgmentally]Which is why I need your cooperation.Declining will make you guys even more suspicious.

_Well better safe than sorry._

Kyon:Fine.If only we bring a third person with us as well.

Silver:[Looking away]And why do you say that?

Kyon:You might be doing this to trick me into bringing you in my room and their you could kill me.So for safety measures let us take a 3rd or even a 4th person with us.

Silver:[Putting hand in his pocket]And who do you have in mind?

Kyon:Well let us wait and see.

Silver:As long as it’s not Torohime or Stella than I am fine with anyone.

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

_Well I see two people already._

Kyon:Why not those two?

Silver:[Looking sideways]That is fine.I don’t see those two as threats

{Talk to Jason}

Jason:[Slight smile]Hey you two what is going on?

Aya:[Smiling like a ghost]What are two boys up to?

Silver:[Putting hand in his pockets]Can you both come with us?We need someone to watch over us?

Aya:[Confusesd]What is going on anyway?

Kyon:Long story short Silver lost his screwdriver and he thinks it is in my room but to guarantee no murders I ask for two people to come with us.

Jason:[Greasing hair]I get it.So your asking both of us to watch you guys over.

Silver:[Looking sideways]Actually I would like you two help us search.In that way if it is their then there will be no way to miss it.

Kyon:Hey what is the mean-

Silver:[Putting hand over his mouth]Look so that we can guarantee Torohime’s innocence if it not there.

_Or her guilt if it is there._

Aya:[Mischievous Smile]Sure.I would like to see if you got any adult magazines in your room.

Jason:[Lighting cigarette]I doubt it.I would think if there were then Torohime would have thrown them away.But what the heck.I’ll go with you guys.

_Well I guess I have nothing to worry about since I don’t have one._

{Move to Dorm Room}

Silver:[Looking Judgmentally]Alright let’s start

**INVESTIGATION START**

{Examine Closet}

Jason:[Serious Expression]Let’s search this place first.

Aya:[Positive Gleam in her eyes]Alright me and Silver and I shall search the right Closet and you two search the other closet.

Jason:[Smoking]So who is the owner of this one?

Kyon:That would be mine.

Jason: [Pulling bangs and thinking]Well generic things like a bunch of shorts,pants,t-shirts and a even a few winter coats.Hmmph what’s this?

_Hey isn’t that my…_

Jason:[Slight Smile]A photo book of birds and a pair of binoculars.So you love bird watching.I didn’t think you would have an old man’s hobby.

Kyon:Hey birds are amazing!There lovely wings and them floating in the sky with such grace and the unique eye color they have!I am truly intrigue with there nature.

Jason:[Pulling bangs and thinking]Do you have a bird fetish?

Kyon:Of course not.I just love there sense of freedom.That and I would like to learn to fly as well.

Jason:[Smoking]Why because of the clean air and the great feeling of the speed of the plane.

Kyon:Exactly.I am glad you understand

Jason:[Greasing hair]Well I know that feeling since I race for a living.

Aya:[Off Screen]What the?!I didn’t think Torohime would wear underwear like this.

_What!?Now I am very curious!_

Aya:[Laughing out load]These are string underwear!I wonder maybe she has a fetish of these things after all!Hahahahahaha!!!

Kyon:Isn’t that normal for a girl to have.

Aya:[Smiling like a ghost]Well I guess you haven’t learn the fashion sense of the female.

Jason:[Slight smile]Well that was interesting.I guess you know what to expect when you get to 3rd base Kyon.

Kyon:Hey the underwear doesn’t matter but what is behind it.

Aya:[Mischievous Smile]I didn’t realize you were a pervert.Maybe we should tell her.

Silver:[Looking down angrily]No way in hell were telling her!She’ll find out we checked out her belongings.And she’ll also know we found this.

Kyon:Ah what is that?

Jason:[Pulling bangs and thinking]Isn’t that a magazine.

Aya:[Slight shock look]Isn’t that a adult magazine for women.I thought we would find one in Kyon’s closet but not in Torohime’s. [Positive Gleam in her eyes] I didn’t know this issue is out yet.Maybe I should save up.

Silver:[Covering face with hoodie and smiling]If you tell anyone about this then I’ll convince a search warrant in your room.[Turning his back]I wonder what will everyone think about you when we find something like this in your room?

Aya:[Screaming like a ghoul]Aww no![Looking down like a ghost]This is our own secret everyone.Got it?Because if you don’t[Fire in her coming out of eyes]I’ll make you go through a living hell.

_Well I now I know a new thing or 2 about Torohime.And something I shouldn;t about Aya._

{Examine Table}

Silver:[Glaring]Let us search the underneath of this table.

Aya:[Confused]Why would there something hidden underneath?I doubt she is that paranoid enough to hide it there.

Jason:[Serious Expression]Better safe than sorry.So let us see.

_Well the table isn’t that big so I serious think there overthinking that there is something.I mean if there is it only takes one person to find._

Jason:[Serious]Found anything?

Silver:[Looking down angrily]Nothing.With the exception of a little gum from Aya.

Aya:[Rising hand dramatically]I needed to throw it away at some point,

_Do you have any tact Aya!?This is our room!_

Jason:[Greasing hair]The only thing worth noting about the table is that the table cloth is very ugly.

_I can’t deny that.I told Torohime that the Hawaiin setting doesn’t fit well to the room_

{Examine Bed}

_Well I don’t think we will anything find it in the bed._

Silver:[Glaring]Let see just a bunch of beds and pillows.Nothing suspicious in this bed.

Jason:[Putting forward with cigarette]Wait I felt something in this pillow.

Aya:[Positive gleam in her eyes]Come on let us see!I wonder what she is hiding inside that pillow.

_I never check out Torohime’s bed because she always freakout if I touch it.So what is she so sensitive about it._

Jason:[Flipping the lighter lid open]It’s nothing.Just a stuff animal.

Aya:[Slightly shock look]Isn’t that the Pink Penguin Rangers.

Kyon:I remember that.The was the stuff toy I bought for her when we were 10 years old.I am surprise she still has it.

Aya:[Mischievous Smile]How cute.I hope your childhood toy doesn’t interfere you with your moves.

Jason:[Smoking]Though I suggest waiting when you are in the legal age.

_Well I doubt you are legally age to smoking._

Silver:[Looking sideways]Well looks like there is nothing there.So let us continue searching

{Examine Cabinet}

Silver:[Uncaring]We lets inspect this next.

Jason:[Rubbing cigarette at his palm]All I see are a just a bunch of tiki masks but other than that nothing.

Aya:[Happy Smile]Aha!Torohime’s diary.Let us see what she wrote!

Kyon:Woah there.I not letting you do that.

Aya: [Hides her face by looking down]Oh come on.Aren’t you interested in finding out more?

Kyon:No since a person’s charm could also come from there secret,I need for her to have a secret for her to still have her charm.

Aya:Fine you win.

**INVESTIGATION END**

Kyon:Well looks like Torohime didn’t take the screwdriver.So she is innocent..

Silver:[Looking sideways]Unless she hid it outside this room I believe you.

Jason:[Smoking]Why are you suspicious of Torohime in the first place?

Silver:[Glaring]She is the only one who could have done it.She is the only who went inside me and Stella’s room.And since we both didn’t use it than Torohime took it.

Aya:[Confuse]But the screwdriver isn’t here so I doubt it.[Smiling like a ghost]Anyway thanks for the fun but dinner is almost ready.We should head to the cafeteria.

Jason:[Shock and drop cigarette]Oh yeah right.Its almost 7:30 PM.Lets call it a day of investigation.

Silver:[Sighing]Let’s search the rest of the place tomorrow.Now let us go and eat.

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

{Move to Staircase}

{Move to Cafeteria}

_Looks like the meal was prepared by four others.Torohime and Stella were both cooks tonight which is why we could have easily search the room the without her catching us and Stella not joining us._

_Looks like tonight dinner was steak and trust me it was good.But I would like to converse with Torohime._

{Talk to Torohime}

Kyon:Hey Torohime.How are you doing?

Torohime:[Happy] Fine.I actually have a chance to talk to Stella later tonight.

Kyon:Tonight? You mean after dinner?

Torohime:[Thinking]Yeah. She told me she didn’t want anyone to disturb our discussion so we’ll be talking at the library tonight.

Kyon:Are you going to be OK?

Torohime:[Smiling] I’ll be fine.[Removing hat] I won’t let myself stay up too late.So you go ahead and sleep.I’ll come by later.

Kyon:Alright than. By the way thanks for the dinner tonight.

Torohime:[Smiling]Thanks. But you should be thankful to Eirin and Hyeong-Ji. Their the ones who suggested it.

Kyon: I hope the situation with Eirin diffuse.

Torohime:[Slightly sad] Me to.

Kyon:Anyway I’ll head back.I’ll see you tomorrow.

Torohime:[Smiling] Goodnight!

_Well I decided to head straight to my room but I found something in the ground.It looks important.But who does it belong to?_

Jack:[Off screen]There the pendant.

Lisa:[Holding camera smiling]Thanks Kyon for finding it.

Kyon:Oh this is yours Lisa?

Lisa:[Jovial Expression]Oh this isn't mine but Jack's

Jack:[Flipping coin] Lisa bought it for me before we went here. I opened the plastic that kept it contain when I first woke up so that is why we were looking for it. It was something I new so that is why I didn't want to lose it.

Lisa:[Writing in the notebook]I bought it in the new shop in our town too.The Gifts of The Arcana.

Jack:[Grinning]Thank's for finding it for me Kyon.See ya[Leave]

_Well that was weird.Though I feel good for doing something nice.Evern if I never meant to do it._

_While I was preparing to go to bed I kept thinking to myself._

_I know Torohime will be fine.I know she isn’t weak and she isn’t dumb so I got nothing to be worried about.So I drifted to a deep sleep._

MONOKUMA THEATER

Monokuma:Have you ever had your heart broken.

Monokuma:Do you know why it ever happened?

Monokuma:Well it happen to me.

Monokuma:You see there was this one time a kid stomp on me.

Monokuma:The feet landed straight to my heart.

Monokuma:He destroyed my heart and I wanted revenge.

Monokuma:So I gave him a heart attack.

Monokuma:And he never ever came back.

Monokuma:That is my story of heartbreaks.  
…..

Ding,dong

_Huh what was that noise?Why did it just has to wake me up all of sudden?Wh-_

**Scene:Monokuma on the Screen**

Monokuma:A body has been discovered.We will have a brief investigation period before the class trial.

_Whaaaaat!?A body!But who?!_

Jason:WHAT THE FUCK???!!!WHO DID THIS???!!!

_That was Jason!What is going on?_

{Examine Bed}

_Well Torohime is here so it’s not her at least.But she seems so scarred for some reason.What is she having nightmare?_

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

Henry:[Removing bowler hat and sweating]Hey Kyon?Have you seen the body?!

Kyon:Hey I notice your dress normally.

Henry:[Thinking attentively]Well I got myself ready before going but…[Crumpling notepad and sweating]But we have no time!Let’s check out the screaming!

Kyon:Right!

_I think Jason's voice came from the staircase.What the fuck happen?!_

{Move to Staircase}

_When I check where the screaming came from.I saw Jason panicking and looking at the right wall near the cafeteria door and in front of the staircase.And I realize that moment the reason of his panic.The reason for the despair._

PLAY THIS FOR EMMERSION:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLIBuXMYH9g

**There was a person leaning at the wall dead.They had a knife in the heart and  blood dripping from their forehead.They lie dead without showing no expression or emotion.I notice behind their body lies a message in blood that says thérapeute.It was the body of the first victim……**

 

 

**........The Body of the Super High School Level Merchant, Stella Aishter!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like Stella has made her last sale.Who could of have killed her?Write you prediction below!Also comment your opinion so far of the story


	9. Chapter 1 Part 6,The Investigation of Distrust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the first investigation has begun.Also I am accepting free time as early as now

_I couldn’t comprehend what was in front of me.The thought that the body in front me is Stella.Stella was the last person I had expected to get killed.She got along with everyone and she didn’t even show any type of hostility towards a single person.It was just so hard to believe!_

Henry:[Removing bowler hat and sweating]Impossible!Stella is the one who died.But she showed so much grace and kindness.She was a bit feisty and mischievous but still she was a great person.[Removing bowler hat and closing eyes]It just so hard to believe.

Jason:[Pulling hair and sad expression]If we were more prepared we might have prevented this but I guess there is nothing we can do about it.

_And soon others started getting here one by one.And most of them had the same reaction as us with one exception._

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up]Stella!This can’ be happening!

Silver:[Putting hand at his heart]If I only kept an eye on her then she wouldn’t have died.I guess I failed again to protect someone.

Jing:[Angry Look]Whoever done this is going to pay dearly for this!I won’t rest until the killer is put to justice!

Lisa: [Holding camera angrily]You know with this incident.Monokuma won’t get away from this! Because now he is responsible for the death of a very famous person!

Amanda:[Holding ball intensely]I can’t believe it!I thought we all got along!

Ivan:[Looking down on skateboard]First Nigel.Now Stella.Why can’t we ever prevent these things from happening?

Li:[Looking down and holding book in her chest]Forgive us for this Stella.We failed to protect you.

Kristoph:[Removing cap and sweating]So what is going to happen?Is it the class trial thing?

_Oh yeah the class trial.Something that happens whenever a murder occurs.But what does that mean?_

Jack:[Smirking]Looks like the game has begun.

_Wait a minute was Jack just smiling?_

Aya:[Slightly shock look]I'm still wondering if anyone of us is derange enough to kill?

Torohime:[Expressionless]I can’t see any of us being the murderer.The days I spent with all you.None of you seem to have the conviction to kill someone.

Monokuma:[Normal]Unfortunately someone here does.

Tamas:[Scratching neck with wrench]Oh great!If the mood wasn’t already somber enough.

Monokuma:[Happy]Well I appreciate the sarcasm but.[Normal]I need to get back to business.

Lute:[Looks prepared to smack with her book]So get to it.What is this business you’re talking about?

Monokuma:[Threatening]Hey if you interrupt me one more time!I might change my mind of giving it to you guys!

Kenji:[Apologetic Look]Hey sorry for my noisy roommate.

Lute:[Ripping pages from the book]Who are you calling noisy you nincompoop!

Kenji:[Squeezing water balloons angrily]Well sorry that you can’t thank a joke!

Monokuma:[Angry]That’s enough of both of you![Normal]Anyway I came to explain the event called the Class Trial.

Jason:[Greasing hair]Yeah about that.What is that about anyway?

Monokuma:[Happy]Please let me explain…

**Scene:Students standing on individual podium and Monokuma in the center.**

Monokuma:The class trial is something we will have when a body is discovered.After you students have a brief investigation of a murder, I’ll call all of you to the backyard.There you guys will take an elevator that will bring you all to the trial room where the Class Trial will take place.In there you all will debate and argue to find out who the culprit is among you.Then after all your debates and arguments you all will vote for who you think done it.If the culprit gets the majority vote then they will get executed and we will continue the school year.But if the culprit doesn’t get the majority vote than he and a person of their choice gets set free and gets a chance to keep the this place for themselves while the other students will be executed in their place.

Eirin:[Covering face with hair]So we have to figure out who killed Stella in order to live?

Monokuma:[Happy]Correct Eirin!You get a gold star!

Kaz:[Offensive Stance and holding kendo stick]I don’t think any of us wants to get praise by you!Your a monster!

Hyeong-Ji:[Pale and sad]That is so cruel!I don’t want to do this!

Monokuma:[Laughing]Well to bad.Now you have to start your investigation!Otherwise this school year will be a short one.Good luck! Upupupupu![Leave]

_So with that cruel laugh he left and we all became distraught.We don’t know how to react or to feel about this situation.Glad that we can avenge Stella?Angry that we are force to distrust each other?Sad that were in a helpless situation?We would probably be still stuck in a trance like this if it weren’t for the last person I expect to call us all._

Nir:[Pointing gun forward]Guys we can’t just do nothing.If we let ourselves be stuck in shock and depression than all we will be doing is digging our grave.

Kristoph:[Removing cap and fanning himself]When did you become courageous?

Nir:[Putting hand forward with a gun in her side]It’s not about courage.[Sad and dropping guns]It's because I know the feeling of helplessness and guilt of not saving someone but you can’t just dwell on it.

Jing:[Annoyed Expression]You were the last person I expect to understand something as deep as this.But you got a point.

Nir:[Pointing gun forward]Beside Stella doesn’t want us to get killed as well.[Soothing Expression]She would probably want us to live.So we have to fight to live for her sake.Understand.

Ivan:[Cracking knuckle]Alright!Let’s investigate with all our might.For Stella.

Silver:[Putting on hoodie]I’ll do my part to keep us alive.

Jeanne:[Yelling while holding hips]I promise you all.I won’t fail.I’ll do whatever it takes for us to live.

Jiaming:[Concern]Though I think someone here should watch over the body.Someone might tamper the crime scene if we leave it alone.

Torohime:[Twisiting hair]I’ll stay.Me and Stella were best friends so I’ll stay by her side.

_I thought Silver would be the one to say something like this._

Jack:[Flipping coin]Hey Lisa.Can you also watch over the body?[Grinning]Just in case Torohime here is the killer.

Kyon:How dare you!Torohime would never do that!

Jack:[Putting hands behind his back]You may never know.Besides its not only that but if the killer becomes so desperate that they might hurt Torohime to cover their crime up.Well that will be a huge predicament.[Wagging finger] Which is why it is good for two guards to be available..

_I have to admit his logic is pretty good.But why do I have a feeling he isn’t telling the truth about why he is doing this?_

Tamas:[Rubbing chin and smiling]Anyway I guess we have the guards.So let us start our investigation.

Silver:[Looking sideways]Make sure we check out other rooms than just this one.We might find things there that might connect to the murder.

Jing:[Crossing arm]Also we should check out our Electro ID.

Li:[Open book and shock]Why do you say that Jing?

Jing:[Looking Attentively]Because I notice something.The Electro ID seemed to be updated.

Bazaaz:[Freak out]Ahhh!The aliens have hijack my Electro ID!

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers]Wait.This isn’t a secret alien message.This looks like an autopsy report.

Li:[Concern]Is this the file your talking about?The Monokuma File 01?

Lute:[Looking straight]Yeah that’s the one.

Silver:[Looking downward]We should read it thoroughly.Anyway let start the investigation.

_Well Silver is probably the most affected by this because she was his roommate.I guess I can help him out by finding the killer.And believe me I won’t let the killer escape._

** INVESTIGATION BEGIN **

Music:Ekoroshia  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjbgj2V6-o0&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=63

_Looks like I should investigate the body first._

???:Hey Kyon can we work together again like we did when we first got here.

Kyon:Oh Nir.Sure if you want.

Nir:[Smiling]Alright the duo is back together again!

Kyon:But why do you want to team up with me again?

Nir:[Soothing Expression]We did so well when we last teamed so I thought we could do well in this investigation as well.

Kyon:Very well.First thing we should do is to take a closer look at the body.

_I don’t know how Nir feels about getting close to a body but it needs to be done.If she can’t do it than I guess I’ll need to pick up the slack._

{Examine Stella’s Body}

**Zoom in Stella’s body**

_Stella.I couldn’t think of a reason why she died but that doesn’t change the fact that she still was murdered and that the killer is among us.And that checking her body could maybe the key of finding out who killer is._

Nir:I think the first thing we should check out is her wounds.

Kyon:Alright than.Let us start.

{Examine Head Wound}

Nir:The wound doesn’t look to big.So that probably meant the weapon wasn’t something to heavy.

Kyon:Your right but there is something you miss about the wound?

Nir:What did I miss?

Kyon:You should notice the wound is very messy.

Nir:Messy?Aren’t all the wounds messy?

Kyon:Well they are definitely not pretty to look at but this wound looks like it was made by something that wasn't put together well.

Nir:Put together well like.Like the weapon wasn't broken?

Kyon:Either that or the surface of the weapon had curves and bumps.You see there is some skin in the wound and there are a bunch of smaller wound around the central one.Clearly the surface wasn’t smooth.

**Evidence Bullet:Head Wound**

**Evidence Bullet:Head Wound Weapon**

_Let us check out the chest wound next._

{Examine Chest Wound}

Kyon:Well this wound looks like the death blow.

Nir:The wound look like it was near the heart.

Kyon:If it was the heart than this would be what killed Stella.Not only that but that would instantaneous

Nir:And I believe that’s what happened.

Kyon:I believe that too.

**Evidence Bullet:Chest Wound**

Nir:I also notice something about the knife in this wound.

Kyon:The knife.Other than the handle covered in blood what is it?Isn’t this from the storage room?

Nir:No it’s not.This is actually a kitchen knife.

Kyon:Kitchen knife?

 _You know if I look at it closer I notice the handle is wood.And the only knives I know that has a wooden handle are kitchen_  
_knives_.

Kyon:Your right.It is a kitchen knife.Wouldn’t that mean the culprit at one point went to the kitchen?

Nir:I believe so.

_So the wound came from this kitchen knife.Which means the killer should have been in the kitchen before._

Nir:But how could we know who went to the kitchen?I don’t know anyone who could tell us who went to there?

Kyon:I actually think I know someone who could tell us who went to the kitchen.The culprit must of have taken this knife last night because if they did before then.Someone would have notice this knife was missing.

Nir:Oh I see.I think I know who you’re talking about.The head chef of last night.

_Now we have a lead.If we ask her than maybe we can lower the number of suspects_

**Evidence Bullet:Kitchen Knife**

Nir:Wait!I think there something sticking out of her pocket.

_I wonder if this could be evidence in the case._

Nir:So this is what we found in her pocket.

Lisa:Let’s see here.Oh this is a silver pendant

Kyon:A silver pendant.Hey did Stella ever own one?

Lisa:I don’t know.It’s possible she made this and was planning to sell it.

Nir:I doubt it.Stella’s products are made by individual parts merge together but this pendant look doesn’t look like that.

Kyon:It could possibly be something Stella owned personally.We should ask Silver about this.

Lisa:Yeah.Silver is very close to Stella.I wonder if this is a gift from Silver.If it is how cute.

Nir:I didn’t know Silver was dating Stella.

Kyon:No he isn’t.But people believe it was going to be inevitable happen.Or at least before this.

Nir:Well I think it is best to remember what type of person Stella is.For her own sake.

_That and it's possible remembering Stella’s action could help uncover some things about her death._

**Truth Bullet:Stella’s Products**

**Truth Bullet:Silver Pendant**

Nir:Well there is still a few things I want to check.The biggest thing is that word in the side of the wall.

{Examine Bloody Word}

Kyon:So this word.It says thérapeute.But what does that mean?

Nir:I think the word is French.

Kyon:Do you think that because Stella is French?You think that she was the one who wrote this message?

Nir:I think so.I mean the only person who could have written this is her and possibly the killer.

Kyon:We should probably ask someone who can speak Frech for a translation if we can.

Nir:Alright than.But first.Hey Lisa can you take a picture of this?

Lisa:OK.[click]Alright I’ll print this out later and bring it with me when we have to go to this trial room place.

Kyon:Alright I’ll trust with that.

**Truth Bullet:Words in Blood**

Nir:Is there anything left to check out here?

Kyon:Well there is this weird type of symbol right here at the floor.

**.--- .- -.-. -.-**

Nir:What does those symbols mean?

Kyon:I don’t know

_I have a feeling I’ve seen these type of symbols before.But where?_

**Truth Bullet:Symbols in the Floor**

Zoom out of the body

Nir:[Thinking]I think that is all we can find out by examining the body.

Kyon:We should talk to other people for their insight as well.You may never know.Their testimonies could be effective in solving this case.

{Talk to Lisa}

Lisa:[Writing in the notebook]Hey have you notice something about the light screen in the middle of the room?

Kyon:The light screen?What did you notice about it?

Lisa:[Twirling pen with a smile]I notice that the middle part of the screen doesn’t have dust yet the rest of the screen has dust.

Nir:[Amazed Expression]I didn’t see that![Put guns in her hips]Good catch there Lisa.Thanks to you we know this light screen is involve with murder in one way or another.

Kyon:Hey.I’ll climb up the stairs and see what’s on top of the light screen.

_But thanks to what Lisa said.We might get a hint on how the culprit killed Stella._

**Truth Bullet:Lisa’s Testimony**

{Examine Light Screen}

_Well let’s take a closer look of this light screen._

Kyon:Hey Lisa you said that only the middle part of the light screen has no dust.

Lisa:[Scratching chin]Yeah.Am I wrong?

Kyon:Not really.Only the middle part is the one without dust but the top part isn’t in a straight line unlike the bottom.The dust free zone on top is very scattered unlike the bottom.

Lisa:[Squeezing camera with excitement]So I was right.Do you think the light screen has something to do with the murder?

Kyon:I think so.I don’t see how it is related to the murder yet but that’s the only explanation on why the light screen has some dust free zone.

_I can only think that something touch that part which is why it doesn’t have dust there.But I wonder what could be thin enough to make those mark.And how did the dust free zone on the top part became so scattered._

**Truth Bullet:Top of the Light Screen Dust Free-zone**

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up]Wait there is something you miss Kyon!

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen]Oh really?What did the SHSL Detective miss?

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look]What he didn’t see is that at the edge of the screen there is a small amount of blood.

_Wait!Is that true?!_

Kyon:.....Your right!There is blood!But the question is now why is there blood?

Nir:[Twirling both gun]My guess is that the edge of the screen is sharp.Just base on looking on it.

Lisa:[Twirling pen with a smile]So someone touch that part and possibly cut themselves.I am betting someone was doing  
something to the light screen and got themselves cut in the process. And that also mean the person was in close contact with the light screen. [Holding camera smiling]I am betting you the person who did this is responsible with the dust free zone in the light screen too.

Kyon:That is a great deduction there Lisa!Maybe you are actually right!

_Well Lisa did help us with the investigation after all.If it wasn’t for her than we might have miss the light screen entirely.And this possibly could be a solution to one of the mysteries of the murder._

**Truth Bullet:Blood on Light screen**

**Truth Bullet:Edge of the Light Screen**

Nir:[Rubbing her chin]Looks like we got no more leads here.Let’s check out other places.

Kyon:Not yet there is something blue in the corner.

Nir:[Curious Expression]What is that thing?

_Let us see what’s this blue thing in the corner.I have feeling this could be helpful in solving the case._

{Examine Blue Velcro Piece}

Kyon:That is Velcro.

Nir:[Curious Expression]What is Velcro again?

_I thought you would know since most gun holsters have this._

Kyon:Velcro is the thing we use to for straps.You know the thing that connects together in order to keep something close.But I don’t know why there is Velcro here.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look]That is strange.Possibly it fell of something.

Kyon:Possibly something use in the murder.

Nir:[Rubbing her chin]Yeah but I don’t know what could be use that has Velcro in it.

**Truth Bullet:Blue Velcro Piece**

Torohime:[Twisting hair]Wait there Kyon.Before you leave you should check out the Monokuma File.

_Oh yeah right.I wasn’t really paying attention on that._

Nir:[Pointing gun forward]Did you really forget about checking something important like the autopsy report?

Kyon:Hey!I’m sorry!

_Well I guess it won’t hurt to check it out._

**Monokuma File**

**Victim:Stella Aishter**

**Cause of Death:Internal Bleeding**

**Time:12:15 PM**

**Additional Explanation:There was no drugs,poison or any substances found in the body.There was a few bruises found around the arms and legs.**

_So it doesn’t tell me what wound killed Stella.The only thing it says is that she died internal bleeding. Meaning it was a good idea to take a closer wound after all._

Nir:[Soothing Expression]So did it help Kyon?

Kyon:Yeah it did.Now I know what wound killed Stella.

**Truth Bullet:Monokuma File 01**

Torohime:[Smirking]You should thank me for reminding you about that.

Nir:[Relax stance]Your lucky that you have a friend that watches you over.

Kyon:I guess I am.

_We should probably ask about details regarding the kitchen knife and how it was taken without the culprit being caught.And the person that will give me the answer is in the Cafeteria_

{Move to Cafeteria}

_Well there she is.The person I needed to talk to in order to make a breakthrough of this case._

Eirin:[Pointing rapier forward]There you are Kyon.I needed to share something to you.

Kyon:Really what is this thing you need to share?

Eirin:[Pulling hair and thinking]You see there was something I remembered yesterday.It might be something that could be  
important to the case.

Nir:[Curious look]Really what is?

Eirin:[Defensive stance with rapier]Wait!?Nir why are you here!?

Nir:[Relax stance]Both me and Kyon decided to team up like the time when we first got here.We both thought it would be a very effective way of gaining information.

_Well that’s what she thought of it and not me.But I don’t mind it._

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering]That’s actually a pretty good idea.Teaming up with your first partner might actually make us more relax when investigating.

Kyon:By the way what did you remembered yesterday?

Eirin:[Bending rapier nervously]You see when I went to my room before cooking dinner I heard something.

Nir:[Holding gun up]Wait a noise?Wa…was it a g…ghost?

Eirin:[Bending rapier nervously]I doubt it.I think it came from the vent.

Nir:[Holding gun closely]You never know.[Holding gun up and sweating]It is still possible for a ghost to cause the noise.

Kyon:You and Bazaaz are probably the only ones who believe it.

_So there was a noise in the vent of Eirin?What could that be?_

**Truth Bullet:Eirin’s Testimony**

{Talk to Eirin}

Kyon;Hey Eirin we actually went here to ask you something.

Eirin:[Pulling hair and thinking]Well what is it?

Nir:[Relax stance]Do you remember whoever went to the kitchen last night?

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering]I actually don’t remember.I was the first one to go back to my room first.So I wouldn’t know.But if you’re going to ask about kitchen staff.Well I can answer that. Pulling hair and thinking]Let see they were me,  
Stella,Torohime and Hyeong-Ji.

Nir:[Twirling gun]Do you know who could tell us?

Eirin:[Apathetic expression]I think the person who could answer your question would be Hyeong-Ji.She was the last one to go back to the room so she’s probably the most reliable to ask.

_With the only exception being if she’s the killer._

**Truth Bullet:Kitchen Staff.**

Nir:[Put guns in her hips]So our next priority is to find Hyeong-Ji.

Kyon:That and searching the other rooms.Anyway thanks for the help Eirin.

Eirin:[Bowing with her skirt]I am glad to be a service to you.

{Move to Staircase}

???:I wonder if her late arrival has something to do with this.If so maybe if we tried to dig deeper in it we could have prevented this from happening.

???:There is nothing we could do Jing.As much as we regret this there is no way we can undo it anymore.

_That’s Jing and Li!They are talking about a late arrival.I think this might be relevant to the case._

Nir:[Putting hand forward with a gun in her side]Hey what is this about a late arrival?

_And so did Nir._

Jing:[Crossing arm and annoyed look]I wouldn’t yell if I were you.

Nir:[Holding guns up]I am sorry sir.Please don’t get mad.

_I wonder what Jing do that made Nir so fearful of him._

Kyon:Anyway what is this late arrival incident that you’re talking about Jing?

Li:[Contemplative Look]Hey Jing should we share this to them.

Jing:[Looking upward]I don’t see anything wrong with telling them.

Li:[Strict]Very well.You see what were talking about happened last night before dinner.

_Yeah there is a very good chance for that this could be related to the murder._

Li:[Cleaning glasses]Stella arrive to the kitchen late last night.Even later than Eirin who left to get something from her room.

Nir:[Twirling]I can see how it can be related.But you know it is possible that Stella needed to do something in her room like Eirin.

_That can be true but Stella wasn’t in the room when Silver called me out so I can’t be too sure about her being right._

Jing:[Begrudging Look]So at the very least we know Stella was doing something before going to the kitchen.

**Truth Bullet:Li’s Testimony**

Kyon:By the way have you guys seen Hyeong-Ji?

Li:[Looking concern]I saw her at the garden.Why do ask?

Nir:[Soothing Expression]Because Hyeong-Ji might know something that could solve the case.

Jing:[Looking straight]Well good luck in your part of investigation.

Kyon:Alright see you Jing.

{Move To Dorm Hallway}

Nir:[Curious Expression]Hey Kyon there is something that is bothering me about the crime scene.

_I wonder why she never said that in the first place._

Kyon:What bothered you about the crime scene?

Nir:[Rubbing chin]The wall.I notice the back of the wall is a too bit clean.

Kyon:What do you mean by being to clean?

Nir:I guess you were too focus on the wounds that you miss the back of the wall doesn’t have as much blood as the floor even though the wall is closer to the wound than the floor.

_I guess I did miss that._

Kyon:Why not we take a closer look at the wall when we go back to the crime scene?Right now we have to go look for Hyeong-Ji and get her testimony about the people in the kitchen.

Nir:[Twirling gun]Alright.I guess we can do that.[Put guns in her hips]But you know I am surprise you kiss the wall when you’re the SHSL Detective.

_Well I guess I have reputation to live up to._

Kyon:Well no great detective is perfect.We sometimes need the help of the others in order to solve the case.So I thank you for your help Nir.

Nir:[Embarrassed look and holding gun intensely]Well I am just doing my job.Nothing to special.

_Well time to go to the Backyard.I have a feeling Hyeong-Ji’s testimony might be the key of solving the case._

{Move to Backyard}

 _Well looks like many of us are searching the backyard.Not surprising since the backyard is one of the biggest places here.And_  
_near the bags of cement is Hyeong-Ji and Kaz._

{Talk to Hyeong-Ji}

Nir:[Normal look]Excuse me Hyeong-Ji.We need to ask you an important question.

Hyeong-Ji:[Nervous Look]Me!?But why me!?

Kaz:[Smacking hand with stick]Hey if your suspecting Hyeong-Ji!I won’t allow it unless you really have a good reason.

Nir:[Holding gun up]Sorry!But we didn’t came here to suspect her!We came to ask her an important question!

Kaz:[Solemn Look]What is this important question?

Kyon:Umm.Hyeong-Ji I’d like to ask you about last night during dinner.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers]If you’re going to ask me where I was.I was at the kitchen the entire time.

Kyon:Which is why we need to ask you this.Who are the ones that went to the kitchen last night?

Hyeong-Ji:[Tapping in the Ipad]Let me think…..There is the kitchen staff that consist of me, Eirin,Stella and Torohime.Also Aya and Jason check on us when we were cooking and Delilah and Ivan helped us clean the dishes after dinner.And Jack drop in to check on us 5 minutes later.But that’s it.

Nir:[Rubbing chin]So one of them has to be the one who took the kitchen knife.

Kyon:Most likely.But we got to remember there is a possibility that people who didn’t went to the kitchen could be the culprit still.

_But Aya and Jason went to visit Hyeong-Ji and the others at the kitchen.I wonder why?_

**Truth Bullet:Hyeong-Ji’s Testimony**

_I wonder if there is anything left to check to here._

Jason:[Serious]Hey Kyon can you help us?

Kyon;What do you need?

Jason:[Lighting cigarette]We need help to lift up the grate.

Kyon:Grate?

Jason:[Smoking]Yeah.Tamas told us that when he look down on the grate he saw something shiny that is buried in cement.

_Cement?_

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up]Hold on!Why is there cement in the grate?

Jeanne:[Combing hair]That is what I’d like to know.The only logical conclusion is that someone poured the cement there.[Thinking]But I have no idea why.

Kyon:I think you’re right about how the cement got there but as we know the biggest mystery is why.

_But maybe if I look at it myself it could everything clear._

{Examine Grate}

Tamas:[Squeezing oily handkerchief]There you guys are.You’re here to help us lift this up?

Nir:[Rubbing chin]Couldn’t you do it?I mean you are a pretty big guy.

Tamas:[Putting handkerchief behind his neck and amuse expression]Well me and Jason tried to lift it but all we did was just strain our arms.

_So the grate is so heavy that even two strong people can’t carry it.Probably something happened here in the grate so it’s a good idea to keep note about the grate itself._

**Truth Bullet:Grate**

 Kyon:They said that the bottom of the grate is buried with cement.Is that true?

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief]Take a look for yourself.

Zoom in Grate.The bottom of the grate is covered in cement and something shining

_Well Jason is right after all.There is something buried there for sure but I don’t know what is it._

**Truth Bullet:Cement under the Grate**

**Truth Bullet:Shiny Object**

Tamas:[Smacking his palm with his wrench]Alright let’s get to work guys.

_So we tried to lift it up.But the combine effort of me,Tamas and Jason wasn’t enough._

Jeanne:[Straightening ponytail]Hey Nir.Should we help them?

Nir:[Weird Out]I guess we can.It might help in investigation after all.

Jeanne:[Putting a peace sign and smiling cheerily]As long as we work together we can overcome this.

_So Nir and Jeanne decided to pitch in as well but we only manage to lift the grate up a little.Not enough to get off the ground though._

Jeanne:[Rubbing elbow and thinking]Well that was something we couldn’t overcome after all.

Tamas:[Cleaning wrench with handkerchief]Don’t be too upset.We probably can still solve the murder even without checking the underneath of the grate.

Kyon;Yeah.We don’t need to have all the evidence.Just enough to deduce the killer.

Jeanne:[Crying]What is this in my hand!?It’s sticky!

Jason:[Looking down and smoking]I hate to say this but that’s……

Jeanne:[Worried and scared]What!?What is it!?

Tamas:[Scratching neck with wrench]Sorry to say this but I think that’s blood.

_Well I took a peek and I can also tell it’s blood because of the smell._

Jeanne:[Crying]BLOOD!!!I GOT TO WASH MY HAND!!![Leave]

Despite her cherry and serious attitude she still is a girl.

Nir:[Rubbing chin]But why is there blood?

Kyon:I don’t know but it turns out this place isn’t as clean as it seems.

**Truth Bullet:Blood on the Grate**

Jason:[Rubbing cigarette at his palm]We should probably check other places for more evidence. Me and Tamas will stay here to look for more.You guys check out the other areas.

_But I have a feeling were not done with this area._

Nir: [Pointing gun forward]Hey Kyon.Jiaming looks like he’s inspecting one of the cement bags pretty thoroughly.

_I wonder what could be so interesting about that specific cement bag._

{Talk to Jiaming}

Nir:[Soothing Expression]Hey Jiaming.Why are you so interested in that cement bag?

Jiaming:[Fixing tie]Oh Nir and Kyon.Did you guys notice what is strange about this cement bag.

Kyon:Well I never got a good look on the cement bags.So what did you notice? 

Jiaming:[Put on eye glasses]If you look at this cement bag closely there is some stitches.And not only that but it feels lighter than the other bags.

Nir:[Twirling guns]I wonder what happened to this bag?Probably the culprit’s doing?

Jiaming:[Putting finger in forehead and thinking]Well as my business experience tells me.No would do something that looks  
unnecessary unless it is necessary.

 _Most likely.No one would probably do something strange unless there the killer or an accomplice.Either way it is still involves_  
_Stella’s death_

**Truth Bullet:Jiaming’s Testimony.**

Jiaming:[Serious]Anyway I’ll go talk to Delilah since she said she might have more info.Why not you two go to Lute?It seems like she wants to talk to you two.

_Well I guess it wouldn’t hurt to talk to her._

{Talk to Lute}

Lute: [Looking straight]Excuse me Kyon and Nir.I found something near the grate that you failed to lift.

Kyon;Hey Lute.What did your brilliant mind found this time?

Lute:[Slamming book]I don’t need your sarcasm.However I need your opinion on this.

_What is that?_

Lute:[Writing in the book]If you’re wondering what is that.It’s looks like a keychain.

Nir;[Twirling gun]I notice the keychain has the initial WP.Who do you think this belong to?

_I think I don’t want to know._

**Truth Bullet:Keychain**

Kyon;By the way you had a keychain.Right?Is this yours

Nir;[Pointing guns at herself]Me!No I have right here!

_Well it’s the same keychain that Stella gave her._

Kyon;You should probably keep that as a memento.

Nir:[Relax stance]I will.A reminder of our good friend Stella.

Kyon:Well that’s pretty much all I could think of that might be related to the murder.

_The other areas don’t seem to have anything to do with the killing._

Nir:[Holding gun closely]If we miss anything than let’s hope the others find it.

Kyon:So do you have any place in mind to go?

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look]Maybe the library since I saw Stella go there last night.

Kyon:Wait you saw her?!

Nir:[Holding gun up]Don’t worry I am not the killer!Jing can defend me!

Kyon:Hey I never said you were!Anyway let’s just go to the library.And also check the wall where Stella was leaning on.

Nir:[Embarrassed look and holding gun intensely]Right!I didn’t forget that!

_I am pretty sure you did.But never mind and get this done quickly._

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

Amanda:[Confident Expression]Hey you two I made a discorvery!

_What is it with people suddenly calling me out of nowhere._

Ivan:[Disagreeing Look]Hey!It was me who found it not you!

Nir:[Put guns in her hips]So what did you find?

Amanda:[Dribbling soccer ball]We found this in the trash can at the dorm.

_What she showed us was something definitely important in the case.A clear white sandbag with blood in one of the sides._

Kyon;A sandbag with blood.

Ivan:[Contemplating with skateboard near his face]I have a feeling this might have something to do with a weapon.

_I can see why but which weapon and how?_

Kyon:Did you find anything else?

Ivan:[Contemplating with skateboard near his face]Nothing really.Just a bunch pebbles.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look]Pebbles?It still would be possible for it to be involve with the murder.

Amanda:[Spinning ball with her finger]I have no idea how the pebbles could be related to the case.I mean they don’t look  
important compared to a bloody bag.

Ivan:[Smelling elbows]Really it was just a bunch of pebbles.Nothing that look’s important

_True but if you find it where it doesn’t belong it is strange so it could be related as well._

**Truth Bullet:Sandbag**

Amanda;[Confident Expression]By the way.Let’s have a race.

Kyon;A race?

Amanda:[Spinning ball with her finger]A race to see who could solve the murder first.And believe me.I am not going to lose.[Leave]I am going to win!

Ivan:[Contemplating with skateboard near his face]Hey I am reckless but I am not going to do something stupid like a race like her.[Leave]If you need me I’ll go look for another partner.

_Well those two were an unusual duo that lasted in five minutes._

Nir:[Rubbing chin]Anyway let’s go to the library and check the wall of the murder scene.We don’t know how much time we have left.

_Alright so we got to hurry._

{Move to Staircase}

Kyon;Hey Nir.Since we already near the crime scene let’s check the wall out first.

Nir:[Soothing Expression]Yeah to see if I was or not about the wall.

_But first we should first inform Torohime so we don’t look suspicious._

{Talk to Torohime}

Kyon:Hey Torohime could we check the crime scene again?

Torohime:[Sweating]I don’t know about that.Jack is inspecting the body right now and doesn’t want to be disturb.

Jack:[Grinning]It’s fine.I think it would be nice to get a expert help in examining the body.

Torohime:[Slightly nervous]If Jack said so than your allowed.

Nir:[Relax stance]We’ll than why not we see if I am right.[Laughing]Come on Kyon we got a wall to check.

_Well Nir is right.We came here for the only reason to check the wall if it’s clean._

{Examine Wall}

Nir:[Curious Expression]Let see here.I was right![Pointing gun forward]I was right after all.The wall doesn’t have much blood as the floor.

Kyon:And that is strange since she died while leaning in the wall.

Nir:[Put guns in her hips]Do you have an idea why?

Kyon:Either the killer cleaned the back of the wall or this isn’t the real crime scene.

Nir:[Rubbing chin]So which is it?

**Truth Bullet:Wall of the Crime Scene**

Jack:[Aggressive look]Hey you two!Did you find something?

Nir:[Holding gun up]Ahhhhh!I’m sorry did we do something wrong?!

Jack:[Slightly Stress]If you guys were goofy off.Than yes.

Kyon:Look we examine the wall and found something strange.The wall doesn’t have much blood like the floor did.

Jack:[Thinking hard]And that is important why?I don’t see any relevance.

Kyon:Look if you’re just going to bitch at us than were leaving.

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily]Don’t you dare call my brother a bitch!

Jack:[Grinning]Don’t worry Lisa.I got this handled.

Nir:[Put guns in her hips]So why do you call us Jack?

Jack:[Flipping coin]I found an important piece of evidence.And it’s right here.

_A piece of paper.But what makes this important?_

Jack:[Laughing Arrogantly]Why not read this?And you’ll understand.

_Let see here._

 

 

 

> **I have an important item of her.I understand that this was a gift from her family but if you want it back than meet me in the Staircase at 12:00 AM.Under wise it will be gone for good.And don’t bring anyone else under wise I’ll destroy it and make it your fault.It would be awkward to share the room with her after what you have done.**

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up]What is that?!A blackmail letter?!

Lisa:[Checking her camera]I am pretty sure it is.I’ve seen lots of blackmail letter and this is one for sure.

Jack:[Thinking hard]And also the writer of this letter is not written here.This letter is suspicious indeed.

Kyon;So we got to keep this in mind.

**Truth Bullet:Blackmail Letter**

Jack:[Flipping coin]I’ll try to find the writer of this letter.Now excuse me while I don’t waste my time unlike some people.

_Now that’s just being mean._

Torohime:[Smiling]Just don’t mind him.I’ll stay here and preserve the body.You go solve the case like you always do Kyon.

Kyon;Alright.We’ll be going Torohime.

Nir;[Soothing Expression]Let’s go to the library and find a clue about what Stella did before her death.

_Alright.I feel like I am closer to the truth.Now I can’t stop at this point._

{Move to Library}

Nir:[Curious look]Kyon.Do you feel a little sleepy?

Kyon:No why do you ask?

Nir:[Relax stance]Because the moment I entered the library I felt a little tired.I don’t why but I have feeling it’s not due to lack of sleep.

_I remember Nir has a great sense of smell so something here could be the cause.But what is it?_

{Examine Bookcase}

Well let’s check these out first.

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up]Oh my God!!!Look at this!!!

Kyon:What is it?Important evidence for the case?

Nir:[Open mouth]It’s the newest edition of Guns and Ammo Shiniest!!!

Kyon:Let me guess.It has nothing to do with the case.

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up]Wait a minute!This is fake![Pointing gun at me and look intense]I won’t let Monokuma  
destroy my dreams!I’ll get my revenge!!!

_Monokuma you have done something unforgivable.I hope you enjoy a bullet in your face._

Kyon:I am sorry about that Nir but we need to focus on the priorities here.

Nir:[Sad]I won’t forget this.

_So I guess some of the books are fake.How is this involve in the case.Maybe I should remember that._

**Truth Bullet:Books in the Library**

{Examine Table}

_Well let’s see.There is a bunch of books,newspaper and 2 cups of coffee.I wonder if there is something strange here._

Nir:[Relax stance]This is it.The thing that made sleepy.

Kyon:It’s here.If I had to guess it must be the coffee since it’s the only thing here that can produce a scent.

Nir:[Soothing Expression]It has to be it.Can you take a closer look at it since I’ll probably fall asleep if I get closer.

{Examine Cup of Coffee}

 _I tried to smell it to see what could make Nir feel fatigue.But the moment I caught a wiff I realize what is the reason for Nir’s_  
_sleepy feeling._

Kyon:I recognize this.This is sleeping powder.

Nir:[Holding gun closely]Sleeping powder?Now that’s got to be a clue on the murder.

_I think so too.I think this might explain why Stella was killed._

**Truth Bullet:Sleeping Powder**

_So now we check the two route marks Nir wanted to check I have no idea where to go next._

???:Hey you two!Raise your legs.

Kyon:What?!

_Suddenly Jing grab me and Nir’s leg and place them on a paper._

Jing:[Cross arm and annoyed]It’s not them either.There shoe size doesn’t match.

Li:[Fixing glasses]Not surprising.They don’t look big enough to have that big of a shoe print.

Nir:[Put guns in her hips]What’s this and a shoe print?

Jing:[Begrudging Look]We found a bloody print near the crime scene and we believe it belonged to the killer.

Li:[Looking intentively]The size was above average and the shoes that were use was a pair of rubber shoes.

Kyon:So I guess you pulled our leg to confirm if it was ours or not.

_So a shoe print that is size above average.Better keep note of what Jing said._

**Truth Bullet:Jing’s Testimony**

Nir:[Pointing gun forward]You should have told us.Don’t surprise us suddenly.

Jing:[Annoyed look]And who are you pointing that gun to?

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up]Never mind!I’m very sorry!

Li:[Cleaning glasses]Jing try not be too rough here.[Strict]By the way Silver was looking for you.Don’t keep him waiting.

Kyon:Why is Silver looking for us again?

Li:[Contemplative Look]I think it has something to do about a screwdriver.

_Silver huh?Well I guess we now have someone to talk too._

Jing:[Standing straight]Silver is by the storage room if you’re going to go see him.

_Well that saves me the trouble of searching for him._

{Move to Staircase}

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

Aya:[Confused look]I wonder how could this be involve with a murder.I mean the Monokuma File never mention anything about hanging.

Kenji:[Frowning]You know rope isn’t only use for hanging.It could be use to tie or bind someone.

Aya:[Smiling like a ghost]I wonder how would you know something so morbid.[Rising hand dramatically]Maybe you’re in to those.

Kenji:[Frowning]Did you forget I am a prankster.Of course I use rope for things like that.

Aya:[Looking down like a ghost]Are you sure that what you’re doing is pranking and not torturing?I never knew you were a sadist.

Kenji:[Squeezing water balloon angrily]Don’t give anyone the wrong idea!Or I’ll make sure next time the prank I’ll do to you will be something you’ll never forget.

Nir:[Pointing gun forward]What are you guys talking about?Oh and no torturing Kenji.

Kenji:[Water balloon burst suddenly]Damn you Aya!I’ll make sure you’re going to pay for this.

Aya:[Smiling like a ghost]Well I wish you good luck with that than.

Kyon:Back to the topic.What were you talking about a rope?

Aya:[Confused look]Oh you mean this rope?[Mischievous smile]We found this in the trash can right next to the Cleaning Closet.

_Trash can near the Cleaning Closet?Wait a minute!_

Kyon:But didn’t Amanda and Ivan search the trash can?How did they not find this rope?

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking]It’s possible that they only search the trash can at the turn.

_So if this is an action of the killer than does that mean the killer is try to separate all evidence as far as possible._

Nir:[Curious look]The rope seems to be quite long.Something you can probably use to make a noose or a pulley.

_I have the feeling this rope was use in the crime but as they said Stella wasn’t hang or hand any rope marks in the body so how did they use this in there crime._

**Truth Bullet:Rope**

Kenji:[Smirking]By the way where are you going?

Kyon:Were planning to talk to Silver.He said he might of found some kind of important evidence.

Aya:[Mischievous smile]Hey why not we go with you?

Kyon:I don’t think Silver would be happy if I don’t go to him alone.

Nir:[Put guns in her hips]Hey I thought I was going with you.

Kyon:When we get to the Storage Room I was going to have you investigate somewhere else while I talk to Silver.

Nir:[Pointing gun at me and look intense]There is no way I’m going to let go alone!I am coming with you whether you allow it  
or not.

Kenji: [Dribbling whoopee cushion]I probably should come because I wouldn’t want anymore bloodshed.

Aya:[Positive Gleam in her eyes]I’m coming to.I know why Silver is calling you only so it probably wouldn’t matter to Silver if I  
am with you.

_I don’t want to this but I think I have to comply._

Kyon:Fine you can come as long as you don’t cause any trouble for us.And keep our conversation a secret until it’s necessary to tell the others.

Aya:[Happy smile]Don’t worry.I can keep a secret.

Kenji:[Joyful]I won’t pull anything on you guys.So don’t worry about me.

Nir:[Relax stance]I promise I’ll stay quiet about this to everyone else,

_Well since I guess this is settled,Shouldn't keep Silver waiting._

{Move to Storage Room}

Silver:[Glaring]Took you long enough.

Aya:[Hides her face by looking down]Let me guess.You called us out because of the screwdriver incident?

Silver:[ Looking judgmentally]Why are they here?

Kyon;They found out about our meet up and demanded me to bring them with me.

Silver:[Looking away]I see.I guess they can hear this out.

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking]So why did you call Kyon all of a sudden?

Silver:[Putting hands in his pocket]I’ve found this.My missing screwdriver.

_The screwdriver me,Aya,Jason and him search for.But how is this related to the murder._

Kyon:Where did you found that Silver?Near the crime scene?

Silver:[Turning his back]Not really the crime scene but it was right near the entrance to the staircase.It was wedge between  
Kristoph and Amanda’s room nameplate.

Nir:[Curious Expression]What is this about a screwdriver?

Kenji:[Smirking]It looks Aya and Kyon knows about it since they don’t seem too surprise about this screwdriver incident.

Aya:[Rising hand dramatically]Don’t worry we’ll explain everything.

_So Aya and I explained to them how Silver lost his screwdriver and had us look for it.But we never mention about his suspicion on Torohime since we weren’t too sure about her being the thief._

Nir:[Amazed Expression]I get it!So is it possible the culprit use that in one way or another for the murder.

Kenji:[Juggling water balloon and smiling]Like a possible murder weapon.

Silver:[Glaring]No it’s not.I can tell since the screwdriver doesn’t have any blood or even something slightly red in it.

_Kyon:Was there anything on the screwdriver that should be notice?_

Silver:[Sighing]Just a few scratches.The only thing that tells us is that the screwdriver was used.

Aya:[Biting thumb]Well that maybe useful but it doesn’t exactly say how it was use.I have to admit the culprit is pretty crafty this time.

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking]How do you know this is the action of the culprit?

Aya:[Annoyed and face palming]Are you serious!The screwdriver was stolen yesterday in Silver room meaning they needed it. And the next day Stella,his roommate is dead.Are you saying this is not part of the case?!

Kenji:[Apologetic Look]Yeah I get it.I am just saying be prepared if this turns out to be a red herring.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look]I have no idea how this could be involve with murder but let’s try mentioning this when we have the class trial.

_I agree.This topic requires more insights in order to understand it’s mystery._

**Truth Bullet:Silver’s Screwdriver**

**Truth Bullet:Silver’s Testimony**

_I think that is all I could investigate so far.There is one more lead but I would to pursue by myself instead of someone coming with me.But I need to find an excuse in order to do this._

Kyon:Hey can I check something in my room?I thought I saw something strange.

Nir:[Curious Expression]What is it?Do you want me to come with you?

Kyon;No way I am showing my secret but Nir you have to trust me for now.This is something I should check personally.

Nir:[Put guns in her hips]Your acting suspicious.I think it’s best for me to come with you.

Aya:[Mischievous smile]You know with his hesitation of letting us come in his room I am a little curious to find out.

Kenji:[Joyful]Guys you should probably leave him alone.[Smirking]I mean if this is something he has to do alone than we should trust him.

Silver:[Looking sideways]I think this is something personal for Kyon so let him deal with it himself.

Nir:[Soothing Expression]Okay.I guess I can trust you.Just come back to when your done.

Kyon;Alright see you later.

_Now all I have left to do is ask Torohime about her side of the story.After she was the one of the last one to talk to Stella before she died._

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

{Move to Staircase}

{Talk to Torohime}

Kyon:Torohime I need you to come with me back to the room.It something important to the case.

Torohime:[Slightly nervous]What is this about Kyon?

Kyon:Just follow me Torohime otherwise you might be suspected as the culprit.

Torohime:[Twisting hair]I guess I will.Just go ahead because I’ll ask Lisa permission to go back.

_Well it would be suspicious if Torohime just suddenly walked away so I guess it can’t be help._

{Move Dorm Hallway}

{Move Room}

_Well I guess I can review the case before Torohime comes ba-_

Torohime:[Look slightly sad]I’m here Kyon.So what did you want to ask me?

Despair-Syndrome:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVFaSf0wHNk

Kyon:Torohime it’s about last night.Did you remember you said this to me?

Flashback:

_Torohime:[Happy]Fine.I actually have a chance to talk to Stella later tonight._

_Kyon:Tonight?You mean after dinner?_

_Torohime:[Thinking]Yeah.She told me she didn’t want anyone to disturb our discussion so we’ll be talking at the library tonight.._

Kyon:You actually got a chance to talk to Stella last night.After all you weren’t in the room when I went to sleep so you must of  
notice something strange while you were with you.

Torohime:[Look slightly sad]Your right.I was with Stella in the library just before her death.But I didn’t kill her.You see I left Stella alone in the library just after 11:30 minutes of the Night Time Annoucement.

Kyon:I don’t think you’re the killer.But you left Stella alone which gave the killer the chance to kill her. Why did you do that?!

Torohime:[Slightly Crying]Your right!I am stupid![Crying and holding hand head]I left Stella alone even though she had a hard time coping with her motive!

Kyon:Her motive?!

Torohime:That’s right here motive was about her family!If I remained with her I could have protected her and kept her alive!I am to blame for this!After all I failed to become a good friend.

Kyon:Don’t say that Torohime!I wouldn’t want you to get hurt as well!So please don’t blame yourself with this!There is nothing you could do!

Torohime:Still if I did something than maybe she woul-

Kyon:If you tried something you would have died as well!Do you think Stella or anyone would be happy if you just sacrifice yourself!?None of us would want you to do that!

Torohime:[Shock]Kyon….

Kyon:Please don’t let yourself be out in danger!None of us would want that to happen!

Beautiful Ruin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNYydvw13LM&index=31&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Torohime:[Wiping tear with hat]Kyon……[Smiling]Thank you for your support.

Kyon:We can’t change what happened but we shouldn’t let it cling to us.What we can do however is to solve her murder in order to continue living for Stella.Do you understand?

Torohime:[Smiling]Understood!

Kyon:So tell me Torohime.Did you notice anything strange when you were with Stella last night?

Torohime:[Thinking]Well I had a feeling that someone was watching us.I mean I notice the door slightly creak open but no one was there.

Kyon:Is that all you notice?

Torohime:Nothing except Stella’s behavior made her look very anxious.But I have no idea why?

Kyon:That’s OK.Thank you for your help

**Truth Bullet:Stella’s Motive**

**Truth Bullet:Torohime’s Testimony**

Torohime:[Slightly nervous] Do you have enough evidence to find out who the killer is?

Kyon:I don’t know.But I think everything will be clear when this Class Trial happen.There we’ll be able to discuss among ourselves the murder and make it easier to solve.

Torohime:[Smirking]Knowing you.Your going to be able to solve the case when we have everything.So don’t worry.

_Anyway when is this trial going to happen._

Ding,dong,ding,dong

Monokuma:The class trial is about to begin.Please head to the Backyard.

Torohime:[Look slightly sad]I guess it’s time.

Kyon:Let’s get this started.

{Auto Move to Backyard}

Nir:[Normal look]There you are.Did you check what you wanted?

Kyon:Yeah.I think I am ready for this.

Jack:[Laughing Arrogantly]Even if you are not ready I’ll make it up in order to solve the case.

Lisa:[Jovial expression]I am pretty sure Jack knows what happened already.So don’t get in his way.

Bazaaz:[Looking straight with the glasses covering his eye]We’re all in this to survive so please try to not make this competitive.

Kristoph:[Scratching hair]It’s fine as long as we get the killer right.

Henry:[Deep thinking]He’s right.This trial’s only purpose is to find out the killer not to find out the entire incident.[Making hand gesture of camera and smiling]Though it would be an interesting atmosphere to see the other people’s reaction of realizing how this horrifying incident happened.

Aya:[Positive Gleam in her eyes]Other than his dramatic soap opera.As long as we bag the killer everything is fine.

Delilah:[Hugging parasol]You know we might need to find out how the crime happened in order to identify the culprit.

Eirin:[Pulling hair and thinking]Let’s just deal with things as we go on in the trial.

Jing:[Annoyed]Speaking of the trial where is Monokuma?

Li:[Cleaning glassesYou would think that he would show up to where he called us out to.

Mr Monokuma’s Lesson:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INLmO8sZO1o&index=14&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Monokuma:[Normal]I’m here.

Tamas:[Scratching neck with wrench]Finally you’re here.So where is trial anyway.

Monokuma:[Happy]Silly you.It’s right over here.

_Our eyes went to where Monokuma was at and soon an elevator rose up in the ground.I think I’ve seen this thing before._

Jeanne:[Feisty Expression]Isn’t that the elevator used in Nigel’s execution?Are you going to take us to his execution ground?

**Scene:Shows Nigel being dragged by four chains in the elevator.**

Monokuma:[Curious]I see you remember this little beauty.[Normal]Yes this is the same elevator in Nigel’s execution.But this  
however will take you the trial room.

Jiaming:[Pulling blazer]How can we trust you!?You don’t have a very good reputation after all.

Monokuma:[Giggling]Well that is up to you.But you can’t progress the game if don’t press on it.

Henry:[Deep thinking]Why do you say it like that?It’s not like we’re in an actual video game.

Monokuma:[Laughing]Oh contraire.[Threatening]Now get in or else![Leave]

_Well I guess we don’t have any choice if we don’t want to be bear food._

Delilah:[Wiping sweat with her parasol]I guess we have no choice but to go.

_I agree with what you said.There is no other path tan going forward._

{Move to Elevator}

_As we ride the elevator the rumbling noise of it reminds if my fear that is trying to break out of my heart.Knowing where we’re going is the final resting place of one of us quakes in fear.But in there is nothing we could.This is going to be the end of the line for someone tonight.Either all of us or only one of us._

Scene:Stella’s Dead Body

Tropical Despair: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc&index=13&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

_Stella Aister the Super High School Level Merchant.She was a very ambitious and feisty woman who cared about both her money and the well being of her friends.She wasn’t afraid to express what she felt whether embarrassing or inappropriate.She may be blunt and even demanding about her desires but she still showed concern to us.She even tried to play match makers and most of her decisions was to make her and many of us happy.Overall she knows what she want and tries to get what she want but she never bring other people down just for it._

_And she was killed by one of us._

_Who would want to kill her!?_

_What was their desire be to do something this cruel?!_

_There is no way all of us are coming back alive!_

_We need to sacrifice the killer’s life for our own!_

_The trial of Stella Aishter!The trial of HOPE VS DESPAIR._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any idea who killed Stella?Write you thoughts below.Also check Koopakirby's Danganronpa a New Horizon of Despair.Its probably better than mine.
> 
> I enjoy reading peoples thoughts and comment so I would truly appreciate if you do that for me.


	10. Chapter 1,Truth Bullets for Class Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be additional truth bullets during the trial and if that happens than I will warn you now that they won't be appearing in this page.Use this to help you in the puzzle I will post in the Class Trial Section.Also so you could make your own theories.

**TRUTH BULLETS:**

Class Trial Underground:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8VRrRJ-Dik

Head Wound - A small wound in the forehead. The wound is pretty messy but it doesn’t look like it didn’t crack through the skull.Still looks pretty painful.

Head Wound Weapon - Base on how the wound looks like. It seems that the weapon that inflicted the wound seems to either not be put together well or it doesn’t have a smooth surface. But what could that be?

Chest Wound - Inflicted by a kitchen knife. It seems looks like it was a pretty deep stab wound. The area was close to the heart. Probably an instant kill if this was the cause of death.

Kitchen Knife - A knife taken from the kitchen. The weapon that cause the chest wound. The hilt of it is covered in dry blood.

Stella’s Product - The products Stella makes are hand crafted by herself personally by combining little individual pieces together and adding her own design.

Silver Pendant - A pendant found in one of the Stella’s pocket. Made out of pure silver. It looks pretty expensive and exotic.

Word in Blood - The word thérapeute was found at the wall Stella was leaning on. The word is probably in French. But what does this word mean in our case?

Symbols on the Floor - The symbol, **.--- .- -.-. -.** -  was found in the floor a few feet away from Stella’s body. But what does these symbols mean? 

Lisa’s Testimony - She notice that the light screen in the middle of the room has a thin straight dust free zone. She was useful after all.

Top of the Light Screen - The dust free zone on the middle of the top of the light screen isn’t straight unlike the bottom part. It was scattered and messy.

Blood on the Light Screen - In the edge of the light screen there is a small amount of blood stuck there. Does this blood possibly belong to Stella?

Edge of the Light Screen - The edge of the light screen is sharp and it is easy to cut yourself if you’re not careful. Probably a good thing I never went close to the light screen otherwise I would have cut my fingers.

Blue Velcro Piece - A blue Velcro piece found near the crime scene.I wonder where I last seen this thing before. I am pretty sure it was in the school.

**Monokuma File 01**

**Monokuma File**

**Victim:Stella Aishter**

**Cause of Death:Internal Bleeding**

**Time of Death:12:15 PM**

**Additional Explanation:There was no drugs,poison or any substances found in the body.There was a few bruises found around the arms and legs.**

Eirin’s Testimony - Yesterday before going to make dinner she heard a sound in the vents. Nir believes it’s a ghost but I have my doubt.

Kitchen Staff - The kitchen staff for yesterday dinner consisted of Eirin, Stella, Torohime and Hyeong-Ji. Hyeong-Ji was the first to arrive in the kitchen and one of the last to leave. This could be more important than I first thought.

Li’s Testimony - Despite Eirin going back to her room for something before dinner. Stella arrived later than her. Why is that? She wasn’t in her room when Silver called me in.

Hyeong-Ji’s Testimony - The people who went to the kitchen last night were the kitchen staff. Aya and Jason when the kitchen staff was cooking. Delilah and Ivan when they help them clean the dishes. And Jack 5 minute later after Delilah and Ivan arrived. Could one of them be the culprit?

Grate - The grate is located in the backyard. It is so heavy that even two big people couldn’t lift it up. It was noted due to lots of unusual details were found in the grate itself. I wonder why Monokuma would place something as heavy as the grate.

Cement under the Grate - A huge amount of cement was drop inside the grate. The reason for this is still unknown. But still probably important to solve.

Shiny Object - Under the grate there was something shining. No one knows what this shiny thing is but it could be something involve in the murder.

Blood on the Grate - While trying to lift the grate Jeanne had wet blood stuck in her hands. It is likely it came from the grate itself. But how did blood get stuck to the grate?

Jiaming’s Testimony - He noticed that one of the cement bag had stitches and felt lighter than the other bags of cement. Most likely the culprit was responsible for this.

Key Chain - A key chain found near the grate that we failed to lift in the backyard. The metal is very shiny. The letters WP was found in the back of it.

Sandbag - Found by Ivan and Amanda inside one of the trash cans in the Dorm Hallway. There was blood found on it. It was also mentioned by Ivan and Amanda that the sandbag had a bunch pebbles in it. I still feel that the pebbles are important.

Wall of the Crime Scene - The wall that Stella’s body was leaning on doesn’t have much blood on it. The most likely reason for this is because the killer cleaned it or that the crime scene is just a red-herring.

Blackmail Letter - Found by Jack. It was inside of one Stella’s pockets. The letter states the following.

 

 

 

 

> I have an important item of her.I understand that this was a gift from her family but if you want it back than meet me in the Staircase at 12:00 AM.Under wise it will be gone for good.And don’t bring anyone else under wise I’ll destroy it and make it your fault.It would be awkward to share the room with her after what you have done.

Who is the writer of this? And what is this important item stated in the letter?

Books in the Library - Some of the books in the library seems to be fake. Things like classic or old books are real but new editions all seem to be fake.

Sleeping Powder - The moment Nir and I entered the library Nir started to feel sleepy. When I examine the one of the two coffee cups we found the sleeping powder in one of them. Is it possible Stella was drugged before she was killed. The coffee cup that had sleeping powder was the right one

Jing’s Testimony - A bloody footprint was found near the crime scene. The size of the footprint didn’t fit me, Nir, Jing and Li nor the victim Stella. The size of the shoe that made it should be above average.

Rope - A rope found by Aya and Kenji. The rope. It was inside the trash can at the corner of the turn of the crime scene. It was unusual for this to be there so it might have something to do with the crime. But how?

Silver’s Screwdriver - The screwdriver that belongs to Silver and Stella. It was stolen yesterday but was never found then. Silver found the screwdriver today behind the plate of Kristoph and Amanda’s room. Why would the killer need the screwdriver?

Silver’s Testimony - His screwdriver was stolen yesterday and suspected Torohime as the thief. It was never found in the room. The screwdriver doesn’t have any blood but it has a few scratches.

Stella’s Motive - The motivation that Monokuma shown to Stella was about her family. Is it possible this is the cause of Stella’s anxiety. Could this have an effect to this incident?

Torohime’s Testimony - Torohime was with Stella until 10:30 PM in the library. She left her alone afterwards. While she didn’t see anything strange she had a feeling she was being watched. Could that mean Torohime was a possible target?


	11. Chapter 1,Class Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the first class trial.Can you pass this little game of mine?Let us see.Also read the the instructions below to understand how to play this game.

**TUTORIAL FOR THE CLASS TRIAL.**

**This mechanic is called Non-Stop Debate. Typically these sequences are what drives the trial further the most. Students and occasionally Monokuma will be discussing a certain topic. One of the things that were brought up during this discussion will be either a contradiction which the reader must find or a detail that is correct and when more explored it will help solve the case. For contradiction present evidence to the contradicting statement which are labelled ~~this~~ and if it's a correct statement present evidence in order to support the statement that are labeled  this. With either contradicting or supporting a statement you must present the evidence that will show either the mistake or the right though of the statement. Let's now show how the group of idiots here showcase it to us.**

**Explanation for Non-Stop Debate,Cross Sword and Logical Dive.**

**Non-Stop Debate**

**Truth Bullet(TB): Victim's Name,Crime Scene**

Guy A: Let's begin with the Class Trial.

Guy B: First we should mention the details of the crime.

Guy C: Like what? The victim of the case is **~~Kyon~~**?

Guy D: Or the killer is one of us?

Wait one of them made a stupid mistake. Time to correct the dumbass!

 

 

**Solution:Victim's Name-Kyon.**

Protagonist: That's a mistake!!!

Words that are strikethrought like **~~this~~** can be **contradicted**.

Words that are underline like **this** can be **agreed**.

**Next is Cross Sword in which is similar to the Non-Stop Debate except your going against one of your classmates who is totally not the real killer. Despite them trying to steer away the truth to everyone that your saying. But beside the point the mechanics is the same as Non-Stop Debate where you must choose the evidence to contradiction not the killer argument. Understand? If you don't then that's why the example here for.**

**Cross Sword:**

**TB:Crime Scene,Cause of Death**

Dumbass: What you said doesn't make sense!

Dumbass: Clearly the culprit is the victim!

Dumbass: It was **~~a suicide~~**!

 

 

**Solution: Cause of Death-a suicide**

Protagonist: I'll cut through your lies!!!

**Last one to introduce is the Logic Dive. Logic Dive is basically a useless test where you answer a sequence of useless question with useless answer to reach the SHSL Useless Answer! Basically just answer the series of questions with logic and hope you got them correct. Or just skip this useless sequence like the example below.**

**Logical Dive**

How did the victim die?

(Poison/Strangulation/Internal Bleeding)

What was the weapon use for the murder?

(A knife/A sword/Cyanide)

What would make the crime difficult for the suspect?

(The cause of death/The relationship of the victim and suspect/The murder weapon)

 

 

**Solution:Answers 1,2,3**

The number said in the solution will be the number of the correct answer. Such as in the answer the first number is 1. Meaning the answer for the first question the first choice.

With all that tutorial finish. Let's begin with the Class Trial of Stella Aisther's murder!!

 

**CLASS TRIAL START!!!**

Class Trial Dawn Edition:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDaQZ6WJfTc&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Monokuma:[Normal] Let us begin the Class Trial. First a reminder of the rules. If you're an innocent student than your goal is to figure the culprit among you. However if your the killer of the case than your goal is to trick the others in voting the wrong person. If the innocents gets it right than the culprit will be executed. But if the innocents gets it wrong than the culprit will be able to leave along with a person if there choice and the other students will be executed in there place.[Thinking] Do you get it?[Happy] Good! Now let us get started!

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering] Ummm. Monokuma before we start? I must ask but...[Pointing rapier forward] But what is that?!

Monokuma:[Thinking] Oh you mean this?

_I saw what he was pointing at and I immediately realize why Eirin was curious._

Henry:[Thinking attentively] Yeah! Why is there a portrait of Stella and Nigel here? I think it's a bit to much for you to add something like this in the room.[Deep thinking] After all you can't be to straight to the point when it comes to atmosphere.

Aya:[Slightly shock look] And why is there a bloody X in there face portrait? I love horror stuff but I think this is to much.

_Yeah I notice in two of the podiums there lies a face portrait of Stella and Nigel. And in the middle is a X_

Monokuma:[Happy] Obliviously I didn't want your classmates to feel left out only because their dead. So I brought these here so they can feel that they still belong despite being killed by one you.[Giggling] And don't worry. I have one prepared for everyone here. So don't be scared about being forgotten if you die.

Li:[Strict] Before we begin with our debate. I would like to ask.[Looking attentively] Can we discuss anything about the crime or is there some restriction?

Monokuma:[Giggling] Don't worry. Everything here is allowed to be talk about.

_So I guess I don't have to worry about being cautious in what I talk about here._

Jing:[Annoyed] Let's not waste anymore time and get this thing over with.

Kyon:[Fixing himself] So do guys have an idea what we should talk about first.

Nir:[Soothing Expression] Guys if you don't mind but I would like to bring the first topic.

_Wow! Nir is starting pretty strong. I have to admit she has some skill to be a investigator._

Nir:[Rubbing her chin] First I would to discuss about something related to the wounds Stella received. If anyone has something to bring  up about those wounds than be my guest.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] The wounds....they were the reason Stella died so I guess we should find more information about them.

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking] Like what? All I know is that there is a chest and head wound.

Tamas:[Flexing his muscle] Well there is something about those wounds I would like to know.

_I wonder what he is going to say?_

Tamas:[Smacking his palm with his wrench] It's about the wound that killed Stella. I would love someone here to make it clear to me.

Jeanne:[Combing hair]Don't worry. I'll make everything clear.

_Well I guess I should pay attention. If she makes a mistake then I have to bring it up._

Discussion:Break:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=us7h0cTAuL8&index=7&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Monokuma File 01,Head Wound,Head Wound Weapon,Chest Wound**

Jeanne:[Straightening ponytail] Let's make something clear first. ** ~~The person who inflicted both wounds was a single individual~~**.

Amanda:[Confident Expression] Good one Jeanne. I'm confident your correct!

Aya:[Smiling like a ghost] Though it's obvious to everyone here.

Ivan:[Contemplating with skateboard near his face] And it's very obvious that ** ~~she died from one those wounds~~**.

Kaz:[Solemn Look] But which among these blows killed her? That's the question.

Jeanne:[Yelling while holding hips] Well that is what I want to make it clear! ** ~~The wound that killed her is the head wound~~**

Torohime:[Twisting hair] Not to offend you but I doubt your right.

Jeanne:[Feisty Expression] Well if  I am wrong then prove it to me.[Touching cheeks cheerily] But if I am right than I hope this will help our group in our goal of finding the killer.

_Well one of those obvious facts is an obvious mistake!_

 

**Solution:Monokuma File 01-The wound that killed her is the head wound**

Kyon:That's a mistake!!!

BREAK

Class Trial Dawn Edition:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDaQZ6WJfTc&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Putting finger in forehead] You're wrong about the head wound killing Stella.

Jeanne:[Thinking] What make's you think that?

Kyon:[Cross arm and serious] If you had read the Monokuma File 01 than you will understand.

Jiaming:[Look with straight eyes] I see where the contradiction lies. The cause of death.

Jeanne:[Feisty Expression] What do you mean?

Bazaaz:[Fixing glasses with a confident expression] The cause of death says internal bleeding. The definitely proves it wasn't the head wound that killed her.

Jeanne:[Worried and scared] I don't see what's wrong with what I said.

Lisa:[Writing in the notebook] I took a look at the head wound and the wound itself wasn't bleeding that much.

Jeanne:[Looking down and covering face] Ohh!!! I'm sorry for causing problems.

Henry:[Amusing smile] Don't be ashamed. Sometimes you need to do trial and error to find the best results.

Kenji:[Giggling] That's surprisingly nice to hear from you.

_Well sometimes problems here could cost us our life. But I guess we can let Jeanne's mishap slide.  
_

Eirin:[Apathetic expression] Still it does tell us the wound the really killed Stella. So we should be thankful about this error.

Torohime:[Smiling] Through the process of elimination the wound that killed Stella is the chest wound.

Jack:[Inspecting coin] Well it's good to know which wound killed Stella. But I would like to discuss the head wound further.

_What is Jack up to?_

Kaz:[Offensive stance and holding kendo stick] Why is that Jack? The wound isn't the killing blow so what's important about it?

Jack:[Grinning] If you actually took a close look to the wound you would know why I think it so interesting.

Kyon:[Pulling front bangs] I actually did take a close and I know what you mean about it being interesting.

Nir:[Holding gun closely] Are you certain about this is a fact Kyon? Even I'm not sure.

Kyon:[Holding hand up forward] Relax I know what to do. The thing that made Jack curious is this little trivia about the wound.

(State of Wound/Weapon/Location of Injury/Pain of the Injury)

 

 

 

**Answer:State of Wound**

Kyon: The state of wound is something strange. The wound looks too messy.

Kenji:[Frowning] State of the wound?Messy?Does the injury look unusual?

Nir:[Put guns in her hips] I am not to sure myself but I do admit the wound looks very unusually messy.

Jack:[Wagging finger] The injury inflicted by the head is very unbalance. Some part of the wound had some skin cut away and some didn't.

Aya:[Mischievous smile] Well looks like your into wounds. I'll feel bad for whoever is trying to end up with you.

Lisa:[Checking her camera and annoyed] I have to remember to warn Emil when we get back home.

Jack:[Slightly stress] Do you really believe Aya? I thought you were better then that

Delilah:[Inspecting flower] If there is something unusual about the wound than that would mean something unusual happened when the wound got inflicted.

Bazaaz:[Looking straight with the glasses covering his eye] Let's make that our next discussion.

Amanda:[Confident Expression] I think I get it.So let's do this!

_Well let us see if these guys do really get it?_

Discussion:Break:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=us7h0cTAuL8&index=7&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Head Wound,Head Wound Weapon,Chest Knife,Kitchen Knife,Monokuma File 01**

Bazaaz:[Looking away and squeezing the pockets of the coat] So the main thing we have to focus is how the wound became unusual. Have any theories?

Silver:[Looking judgmentally] I think we need to talk about the how the attack happened to understand that.

Kaz:[Calm and expressionless] I know that **~~the person who gave the injury is the killer.~~**

Lute:[Looks prepared to smack with her book] And that **~~this attack was done in one hit~~**.

Li:[Looking concern] We should note ~~**the injury was in front of**~~ ** ~~her~~.** Meaning ~~**she saw who attacked her**~~.

Hyeong-Ji:[Pale and sad] So it must have ~~ **something  to do with the actual attack**~~.

_I guess they really didn't think this through.Oh well guess it's time to set them straight._

 

 

**Solution:Head Wound Weapon-something to do with the actual attack**

Kyon: That's a mistake!!!

BREAK

Class Trial Solar Edition

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDaQZ6WJfTc&index=2&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Pointing forward] I guess you didn't realize what me and Jack meant.

Hyeong-Ji:[Nervous Look] Ummm...could you please tell us what we didn't get right. I mean I wouldn't want to be yelled at for no reason.

Kyon:[Reassuring smile] It's not about the incident itself but what was use in it.

Jack:[Grinning] In order for the wound to be unusual than the weapon use  to inflict it has to be unusual as well

Kyon:[Serious] Which is why Jack didn't what to ignore this detail. [Squeezing hand in front of his face] This weapon must be an important factor to the murder!

Nir:[Embarrassed look and holding gun intensely] Kyon!!! I thought I was your partner! Now your acting like Jack is your partner.

Kyon:[Glaring] When it comes to solving a case. I let go of everything so all the mysteries will be solve.

Torohime:[Sweating] Trust me! Kyon is telling the truth.

Lute:[Slamming book] Uh guys !Don't drag us in you're melodrama! Let's just continue with the trial!

Eirin:[Pulling hair and thinking] So nothing unusual happened during the attack? I am sorry to say this but I have my doubt.

Lisa:[Checking her camera] I'd say we focus on the weapon first. Maybe that would make a clearer picture.

Jing: [Angry Look] Kyon and Jack. You better hope that this will lead us in the right track. Otherwise this would become a waste of time.

_I ain't afraid of Jing's warning since I know this will lead somewhere._

Discussion:Break:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=us7h0cTAuL8&index=7&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Kitchen Knife,Head Wound,Lisa's Testimony,Silver Pendant,Silver Screwdriver,Sandbag**

Delilah:[Making flower necklace] So this weapon were looking for ~~**must be unusual**~~.

Ivan:[Holding skateboard behind his neck] I'm pretty sure one of us encounter it. But was a dumbass not to figure that out.

Tamas:[Laughing amusedly] We **~~search the entire school~~**. So I am pretty sure someone here seen it.

Lute:[Closing book and laying her head on it] It could be **hidden inside the killer's** **room.** That would be the smart thing to do if it were me.

Li:[Contemplative Look] It might be **something at the crime scene**? Maybe it was hard for the killer to move the weapon.

Kenji:[Pulling hair sadly] The **killer might have it with them** still. After all a trickster should always have a trick up there sleeve.

Kristoph:[Pulling chewing gum] Did **the killer destroy it**? I doubt the killer would want it to be found.

Hyeong-Ji:[Tapping in the Ipad] Maybe **one of us found it but we didn't thought of it as a weapon**.

Torohime:[Looking suspicious] I doubt anyone would  not know it is the weapon if they found it. But then again the weapon shouldn't be to obvious.

Jing:[Pointing swiss knife forward] So who's idea is correct? I have no idea.

_Well I have a theory but I should think about it._

 

 

**Solution:Sandbag - one of us found it but we didn't thought of it as a weapon**

Kyon: That's correct!!!

BREAK

Class Trial Future:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&index=4&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Serious] I remember there was one thing I saw that had blood on it.

Ivan:[Smelling elbows] You're talking about the sandbag. [Removing beanie and scratching head] Well there is blood on it but I wouldn't say it's a weapon.

Hyeong-Ji:[Tapping in the Ipad] A bag isn't an obvious weapon so it's understandable not think of it as a weapon immediately.

Delilah:[Holding parasol down and looking normal] It could have been use to cover the real weapon so it wouldn't have blood on it. I would think the killer would try to hide the weapon so to help them not get caught.

Nir:[Amazed Expression] That has to be it! Delilah you're a genius!

_Is she right? The bag was use to cover the real weapon?_

(Yes/No)

 

 

**Answer:No**

Kyon:[Thinking deeply] That isn't it. There are easier ways to cover a weapon than with something flimsy like a sandbag.

Jeanne:[Curious look] So you're saying this isn't use for a cover but for another purpose? But what?

Torohime:[Slightly sad look] I'm sorry Kyon but I don't understand either.

Kyon:[Serious] Simple! [Pointing forward] You see! The killer used the bag itself as the weapon!

Kaz:[Defensive stance and holding kendo stick] I've seen lots of weapons through my journey but I've never seen a bag being use as a weapon.

Kyon:[Cocky grin] Well my friendly samurai. There is no denying that this bag is indeed the murder. I know it!

**Nir:I'LL SHOOT THROUGH THAT CONTRADICTION**

BREAK.

Class Trial Odd

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

_What the fuck!?_

Kyon:[Glaring] Nir! What are you doing?!

Nir:[Pointing gun at me and look intense] Unfortunately you're wrong this time!

Kyon:[Troubled Expression] How am I wrong?

Nir:[Rubbing her chin] You claimed that the murder weapon was the bag. Right? [Pointing gun forward] Well that's impossible!

Kyon:[Putting hands behind his back] Well it is impossible! The bag isn't the murder weapon. It just cause the head wound.

Nir:[Embarrassed look and holding gun intensely] That doesn't matter! [Pointing gun forward] All that matters is the fact that it's impossible for the sandbag to be the weapon!

Kyon:[Cross arm and serious] Can you prove that you're right?

Nir:[Put guns in her hips] I'll you show that I can!

_Well I admit I make mistakes. But let us first see if you're right!_

**Cross Sword**

Cross Sword:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mymjF4AZJrg&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=10

**TB:Sandbag,Silver Pendant,Jiaming's Testimony,Grate,Kitchen Knife,Blue Velcro Piece**

Nir:[Curious look] Why do you think the sandbag was the weapon?

Nir:[Weird Out] Just because there is blood?

Nir:[Relax stance] All that proves is that the sandbag was in the crime scene before.

Nir:[Twirling both gun] It doesn't necessary mean that it was use as a weapon.

Nir:[Pointing gun forward] It could have been a red-herring or a cover for the real weapon!

**DEVELOPMENT**

Kyon:[Holding forehead and thinking] There are easier ways to cover a weapon. And if it's a red-herring than why did the killer make an effort to hide it?

Nir;[Holding gun up] Even though what I said sounds like a far off theory.

Nir:[Holding gun closely] It's still the best answer I could think of.

Nir:[Weird Out] You should realize that your deduction doesn't make too much  sense either.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] It's ~~ **impossible for the sandbag to be a weapon.**~~

Nir:[Pointing gun forward] After all the sandbag is ~~ **too light and flimsy**~~ to inflict a head wound like that.

_I have to remember what Amanda and Ivan said about the sandbag. That little detail will fully explain how it was possible for the sandbag to be our mysterious tool of destruction.  
_

 

 

**Solution:Sandbag-impossible for the sandbag to be a weapon.**

Kyon: I'll cut through your lies!!!

BREAK

Class Trial Turbulent Edition

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQHd7EKRlyo&index=3&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Reassuring smile] I can understand why you believe that Nir but I guess you forgot one little detail.

Nir:[Holding gun up] Fo...forgot.Wh...at did I forget?

Kyon:[Serious] You forgot there were pebbles inside the sandbag! [Pointing forward]With plenty of those inside the bag you can use it as a weapon!

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up] I'm sorry!I didn't think it through.

Ivan:[Contemplating with skateboard near his face] Well Kyon is right about there being pebbles in the sandbag when it was found. I can vouch for him.

Jing:[Annoyed] Well at least we got the weapon cleared up. So it wasn't complete waste of time after all.

Nir:[Pointing guns at herself] I promise I won't still give up on solving the murder.

Amanda:[Dribbling soccer ball] Don't worry we all make mistakes. As long as your still with us than were fine.

Jason:[Lighting cigarette] Yeah but you should still remember one of us isn't reaching the same goal.

Lute:[Reading] Obviously you're talking about the killer. We'll find him out soon enough.

Jason:[Smoking] It really sucks that one of us is our real opponent but there is nothing we can do about it.

_Unfortunately that's a fact. We are really trying to find out who is the killer among us._

Kenji:[Frowning] Hold on! How do we know that the sandbag isn't just forge evidence. It could have been made in the spot.

Torohime:[Thinking] Didn't both Kyon and Nir found it? If one of them were lying than the other would be able to tell us.

_Well Ivan and Amanda found it but I doubt this evidence is fake. Otherwise it wouldn't have make sense to use something like a sandbag as a red-herring due to it's seemingly lack of use._

Jiaming:[Look with straight eyes] But what if there accomplices in the case? They both could be lying to save themselves.

Jack:[Flipping coin] No way that's true. If it's about those two than one of them wouldn't be working with the other. After all I doubt they will abandon her.

_The they he's talking about must be...._

(Me/Nir)

 

 

**Answer:Me**

Kyon:[Glaring] You're talking about me. But why do you say that?

Jeanne:[Putting a peace sign and smiling cheerily] Of course he would be talking about you. There is one person here you would never choose Nir over.

Aya:[Happy smile] It's common sense on who it is? Only an idiot wouldn't get it correct.

Kristoph:[Fixing cap] And I think to drive the point why not you Kyon tell us who this person is.

Tropical Despair:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc&index=13&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

_Well it's not like I need to say it but at least it will drive the point of why me and Nir wouldn't work together in murder.Because of this person._

**CHOOSE A CLASSMATE**

 

 

**[TOROHIME FUTURO]**

Kyon: It was you!!!

Class Trial Future Part:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=40

Kyon:[Putting hand in hip and looking straight] The person you're talking about is Torohime.

Torohime:[Blushing profoundly] Wait! Me!? But why!?

Silver:[Looking sideways] Obviously both of you are close.

Jeanne: [Touching cheeks cheerily] And if Kyon really was going to work together with Nir. I am pretty sure that Torohime will at least have notice Kyon acting strange.

Mr Monokuma Lesson:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdSIg5Ivd_I&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=17

Lute:[Flipping pages] Well than Kenji. I guess you have no more argument about this sandbag being fake. How typical of a fool like you.

Kenji:[Whoopee cushion suddenly burst] Be thankful I said it first! Because knowing you. You would have spoken up about being distrustful to them!

Lute:[Ripping pages from the book] And how the fuck did you know about that Kenji!?

Kenji:[Dribbling whoopee cushion] Despite arguing with you all the time I can tell what type person you are.

Lute:[Looks prepared to smack with her book] There is no way you would anything about me!

Li:[Strict] Enough with you two! I would want this case to be solved at some point of my life.

Lute:[Sticking tongue] Eeehh.

Kenji:[Pulling eye up] Nyeaagh.

_Well those two can be kind of childish. I guess there not that different as they first seem._

Class Trial Dawn Edition:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDaQZ6WJfTc&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Eirin:[Apathetic expression] With all that we just found out. It tells us that I was right when I said  there was something weird that happened during the incident.

Silver:[Looking judgmentally] What make's you think that?

I _wonder that too. Why does she believe something weird happened during the incident itself?_

Eirin: [Pulling hair and thinking] Well. You guys said that her injury came form the the sandbag.

Kristoph:[Scratching hair] What is so wrong with the sandbag as the weapon?

Eirin:[Pointing forward with the rapier] The injury was in front of her face. That would mean Stella would have seen the attack coming!

Nir:[Holding gun up] I see where you're getting at! If the injury was in her forehead...

Jiaming:[Realized look] Stella would have seen the attack coming. She would have a chance to dodge or defend herself.

Silver:[Looking down angrily] But she didn't. Because if she did than the crime scene would have been messy or someone would be acting strange since Stella most likely would have put up a fight if she had fought back.

Class Trial Odd https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

Kyon:[Serious] But that's what make it strange. Because there is no sign of anyone of those happening.

Kaz:[Looking serious and holding kendo stick in front] But why would this predicament exist? I'm pretty sure Stella had a chance to escape her faith.

Eirin:[Bowing with her skirt] Which is why I believe something strange happened when the murder.

Jason:[Crushing cigarette] It would make sense why this strange predicament happened but we have no idea how.

Li:[Looking attentively] Which is what we should discuss next.

Tamas:[Smacking his palm with his wrench] Wait a minute! I have a problem with Kyon's theory of the sandbag being the weapon.

_Well I wonder what is he going to question about my theory._

Kyon:[Fixing himself] What is wrong with my theory?

Tamas:[Cleaning wrench with handkerchief] Well my problem is you said the sandbag could be use as a weapon if it had lots of pebbles but did you found a lot in it.

Kyon:[Looking down with annoyed expression] No but there were little when I saw it.

Tamas:[Pointing forward with a the wrench] You see. This could still be a trick by the killer even if it isn't you.

_Great! And I thought I was on to something_

Delilah:[Wiping sweat with her parasol] Actually me and Jiaming found a huge pile of pebbles in the Cleaning Closet. Some of them even had tiny bits of blood.

Jiaming:[Gentleman Smile] That is why I pulled away from both of you Kyon and Nir. Delilah wanted to discuss with me about something and that something was the pile of pebbles.

Tamas:[Gripping wrench tightly and sweating] What!? [Scratching neck with wrench] I guess I spoke up too soon. Sorry.

_I guess I should take note of what Delilah just claimed.It could be useful later._

**Truth Bullet**

**Delilah's Testimony**

Torohime:[Annoyed] Than does anyone have any more problems with what Kyon said?

Aya:[Biting thumb] I also have a problem. Kyon I would think using the sandbag would be difficult even if it's possible.

Kyon:[Looking down hiding face] Can I ask why?

Aya:[Rising hand dramatically] I'll prove your mistakes beyond the shadows of doubt. And trust me my argument will be as amazing as my greatest work.

_Well let's see if this argument is a masterpiece or a flop._

Discussion:Break:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=us7h0cTAuL8&index=7&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Delilah's Testimony,Sandbag,Jiaming's Testimony,Head Wound,Head Wound Weapon,Rope**

Aya:[Mischievous smile] You claim that the ~~ **weapon for the head wound was the sandbag**~~. [Looking down like a ghost] But I find it hard to believe.

Jing:[Looking Attentively] Is it because you think **the sandbag was fake evidence**?

Aya:[Fire in her coming out of eyes] No it's not that!I genuinely believe ~~**the bag was  in the crime scene**~~.  [Confused look] However I find it **hard to be use as a weapon**.

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] Then what bothers you some much about it?

Aya:[Biting thumb] It's that if the bag was use as a weapon than how did the killer kept it together? [Confused look] ~~ **The pebbles inside the bag would spill in a swing.**~~

Kenji:[Dribbling water balloons] Then what makes this a problem?

Aya:[Mischievous smile] If what I said is true than the Stella would have ~~**heard the pebbles falling off and probably fought back**~~.

Silver:[Looking down regretfully] Maybe **our killer was so quick** that **Stella didn't had time tor react**.

Aya:[Annoyed and face palming] I doubt it. It would be **difficult for the culprit** to ~~ **keep the pebbles inside the sandbag by holding it down with their hands.**~~

_Well if we add this than it would make the sandbag as very possible weapon_

 

 

**Solution:Rope - keep the pebbles inside the sandbag by holding it down with their hands.**

Kyon: That's a mistake!!!

BREAK

Class Trial Dawn Edition:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDaQZ6WJfTc&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Cocky grin] Thank you for bringing up that problem Aya. Because of that it makes this evidence clear on what's it's purpose.

Aya:[Slightly shock look] You're bluffing. What evidence are you talking about?

Kyon:[Gentle Smile] Do you remember the thing you ad Kenji found that made you confuse on how it could be use in the murder.

Kenji:[Dribbling whoopee cushion] Are you talking about the piece of rope we found?

Aya:[Screaming like a ghoul] You got to be kidding me!!!??? THE ROPE!!!???

Nir:[Soothing Expression] I get it. If they use the rope to keep the sandbag close it would be possible for the killer to hit Stella without spilling  pebbles and causing noise.

Bazaaz:[Laughing like a mad scientist] Allowing them to sneak behind her and hit her before she could react. Brilliant!

Junk Food for a Dashing Youth:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B09DBDSZJg&index=33&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Lute:[Flipping pages quickly and blushing] Wait! Aya and Kenji teamed up and found this?! Together!?

Kenji:[Giggling] What's wrong with you? Jealous?

Lute:[Reading and blushing] I'm not! I mean that's your business and not mine.

Aya:[Fire in her coming out of eyes] Don't you ever think like that! Or I'll haunt you in your sleep!

Tamas:[Scratching neck with wrench] You know. In order to haunt someone you need to be a ghost and you have to be dead to become a ghost.

Kenji:[Frowning] Hold on! Isn't the rope a bit to long to be use as a tie to keep the sandbag close?

_Oh crap! He's right. The rope seems to be to long to be use as a way to keep it close._

Buzzkill

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3asSbiegc4A

Aya:[Biting thumb] He's right! The rope was way too long!

Nir:[Twirling guns] But the killer made an effort to hide all of these evidence. And Kyon's theory makes all these make sense on why they were important in committing the crime.

Kenji:[Pulling hair sadly] But the length of the rope bothers me still. I would think that you would have a shorter rope to keep the sandbag close because making the rope too long will make it easy to tangle the rope together and just mess up your aiming.

Kyon:[Reassuring smile] Actually why not we change something about what we said on how the attack was done.

Li:[Looking attentively] Make sure what you try to change make sense otherwise we'll lose trust on your deductive skill Utsurugi-kun.

Kyon:[Cross arm and serious] I'm not afraid. The thing we should probably change our perspective is the.....

(Cause of Death/Method of Attack/Head Wound Weapon/Amount of Strikes in the Head)

 

 

**Answer:Method of Attack**

Li:[Strict] The method of attack?[Contemplative Look] Well we never really discuss on how the attack actually happen.

Eirin:[Pulling hair and thinking] All we just discuss up to this point is how strange the attack was and what was the weapon.

Jack:[Grinning] So I guess that's our next subject to discuss.

Kenji:[Frowning] Alright but let's just hope this would clear up on why the rope was very long.

_Let's see if I am just grasping straws or I am on to something._

Discussion:Break:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=us7h0cTAuL8&index=7&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB: Lisa's Testimony,Rope,Sandbag,Top of the Light Screen,Silver Pendant**

Li:[Cleaning glasses] So the method that we originally thought of wasn't correct. The killer ~~**smack Stella in the forehead with the a sandbag filled with pebbles is wrong.**~~

Jing:[Crossing arm and annoyed look] So know ~~**we have to think of a new method of how it was done.**~~

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief] I'm pretty sure I could think of how to **use the sandbag mix with the rope as a sling shot** so maybe that could be it.

Kristoph:[Squeezing cap] It's possible the killer maybe **use a it like a** **pendulum**. ~~~~That would explain how the rope was very long.

Jeanne:[Curious look] What if the killer **just drop the bag onto Stella**? And they use that rope to maneuver it. Sounds like a simple solution.

Lute:[Reading] Where would the killer drop the Sandbag? On top of the stairs? Than the killer would need to know Stella would lean to  the wall.

Kaz:[Solemn look] I've seen weapons use like that before

Hyeong-Ji:[Tapping in the Ipad] What if the killer **just flail it around like a mace until it hit Stella.** [Trembling and nervous] That would be an awful way to go.

Amanda:[Dribbling soccer ball]Who knew there were many ways on using a sandbag mix with a rope.

_Well I didn't think there were lots of ways to use it as a weapon.But which one is correct?_

 

 

**Solution:Lisa's Testimony-use a it like a pendulum**

Kyon: You're correct!!!

BREAK

Class Trial Future:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&index=4&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Serious] Kristoph you're right! I'm pretty sure the killer use the sandbag like a pendulum and swung it to Stella.

Silver:[Looking down regretfully] So that's why Stella couldn't dodge or fight back. The moment she notice the pendulum coming it was too late.

Kristoph:[Chewing gum] I know it was my theory but do you have anything to back it up? I don't want to jump to conclusion even if I'm correct.

Lisa:[Jovial Expression] Well that could explain why is there a straight line on the light screen.

Nir:[Rubbing her chin] Are you talking about the straight dust free zone?

Kyon:[Serious] Exactly! The reason it exist is because the killer tied the sandbag with the  one end of the rope and than tied the other to the light screen making a pendulum.

Jing:[Begrudging Look] I see. But I still don't see how it has a effect in finding the killer?

Torohime:[Smirking] But I do!

Ivan:[Removing beanie and wiping forehead] Can you explain it to me because I have idea as well on how is this helpful.

Torohime:[Excited look] You should know. It tell us one description of the killer.

_The description for the killer? I think she is referring that the killer has to be......._

(Someone out long last night/Someone who ties knots/A female/A male)

 

 

 

**Answer:Someone out long last night**

Kyon:[Pulling front bangs] In order for the killer to be able to do this than the killer had to be of there room for a long time. [Cross arm and serious] They needed time to get the get the rope and tie up the sandbag and light screen. I am pretty sure the killer prepared the sandbag already but needed to hide it so it also would additional time pull this crime off.

Li:[Contemplative Look] With all what you said it sounds like the culprit required at least 5 minutes because even if the killer is good at tying they still need to tie the sandbag properly otherwise the pebbles will spill and the light screen is pretty high so it would take time to tie it up there.

Class Trial Dawn Edition:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDaQZ6WJfTc&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Jason:[Lighting cigarette]Not only that but the culprit would need  to hide it somewhere outside the crime scene since it would have been stumbled by someone earlier since everyone here passes the Staircase.

Amanda:[Spinning ball with finger] So if you so good in solving Kyon why not you answer? Where would the killer have hid the sandbag for the crime?

Nir:[Twirling guns] Well the killer definitely hid it somewhere close otherwise they would risk getting caught by someone in the Dorm Hallway.

_So what place would be good to hide the sandbag?Maybe this place...._

(Library/Cleaning Closet/Mix Bathroom/Cafeteria)

 

 

**Solution:Library**

Kyon:[Serious] The killer hid the sandbag inside the Library.

Tamas:[Squeezing oily handkerchief] The library but why? There are lot's of other places it could have been hid as well.

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] I don't think the culprit would hide it somewhere past the Dorm Rooms. It sounds too risky.

Eirin:[Combining hair with fingers thinking] And there is no way it was hidden inside the cafeteria since everyone is there during dinner and breakfast and the crime scene as we said is also risky because everyone passes it at least once per day.

Bazaaz:[Squeezing the lab coats sleeve] Then why not in the Cleaning Closet? I have a good explanation on why it should be there.

Aya:[Eyes gleam up] Oh yeah right! The cleaning closet isn't pass the dorm hallway so that's possible.

Bazaaz:[Laughing like a mad scientist] You see! I'm a genius!

_I think Bazaaz is going to make a mistake but I should probably stay quiet until he says it._

Discussion:Break:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=us7h0cTAuL8&index=7&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB: Delilah's Testimony,Silver Pendant,Sandbag,Jing's Testimony,Li's Testimony**

Bazaaz:[Smiling while fixing his glasses] As I said I have an explanation on how it was possible for the killer to hide the sandbag inside the Cleaning Closet.

Jeanne:[Putting on lipsticks] Well the ~~**Cleaning Closet isn't pass the Dorm Hallway**~~. So I could see it as a possibility and a good effort in our teamwork in finding our killer.

Bazaaz:[Fixing glasses with a confident expression] Not only that but ~~**not many people go to the Cleaning Closet.**~~

Jack:[Flipping coin] I'm pretty sure people who went there was ~~**only for the cleaning supplies and then they just leave**~~.I doubt there is **no other reason to stay there.**

Bazaaz:[Taking notes and smiling] Not only that but the ~~**Cleaning Closet has lot's of room to hide the sandbag.**~~

Silver:[Looking sidaways] I see the ~~**Cleaning Closet could be a potential hiding spot**~~.I see that this killer is very crafty.

Bazaaz:[Laughing like a mad scientist] Exactly! After all ~~**nothing strange happened in the Cleaning Closet**~~! So it makes sense

_Well sorry for my little friend but let's put you in the right track so I don't die._

 

 

**Solution:Delilah's Testimony-nothing strange happened in the Cleaning Closet**

Kyon: That's a mistake!!!

BREAK

Class Trial Future:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&index=4&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Glaring] Nothing strange happened in the Cleaning Closet? I sincerely doubt it.

Bazaaz:[Looking away and squeezing the pockets of the coat] I would like you to give actual evidence that goes against my theory instead  of just mere words.

Kyon:[Cocky grin] Unfortunately it's not my word  that will prove your wrong but someone else.

Bazaaz:[Sweating a little] Who's words are you talking about?

Kyon:[Pointing forward] Simple! Delilah's words.

Delilah:[Hugging parasol] Wait! Why mine?!

Jiaming:[Concern look] Delilah. I think he is referring to what you said earlier.

Jack:[Slightly Stress] You know. What you said about the piles of pebbles found in the Cleaning Closet.

Delilah:[Calmed down] Oh right! That.

Kyon:[Serious] Now tell me Delilah. Did you and Jiaming search the Cleaning Closet after you found those pebbles?

Delilah:[Putting flower on her hair] Of course! Since we found a clue there we thought we would find more if we search the entire place thoroughly.

Bazaaz:[Dejected] Whaaaaat!?

Kyon:[Reassuring smile] Now you see where the contradiction lies.

Jack:[Grinning] If the killer wanted to hide evidence that they hid the sandbag inside the Cleaning Closet. There's no way the killer would dump such vital evidence like the piles of pebbles in there.

Kyon:[Cocky grin] Now since I pointed out why the Cleaning Closet is such an unlikely place to hide the sandbag. It only leaves the Library as the only place where the killer could have hid the sandbag.

**Bazaaz:IT'S TIME TO EXTERMINATE**

Class Trial Odd

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

Kyon:[Cross arm and serious] Are you that persistent about your argument?

Bazaaz:[Squeezing the lab coats sleeve]Y ou might call me foolish but I would be a true fool if I don't question your theory.

Kyon:[Pulling front bangs] I already pointed out that it's very unlikely the Cleaning Closet is where they hid the sandbag. So the only place left is the library.

Bazaaz:[Fixing glasses with a confident expression] That's true the Cleaning Closet is unlikely but it's still a possibility.

Kyon:[Holding forehead and thinking] But you can't deny it is more possible the library is the correct answer.

Bazaaz:[Taking notes and smiling] However I would like you to prove it to me that you're correct. [Laughing like a mad scientist] Or that I am completely wrong! Then maybe I'll give in! Hahahahaha!

Kyon:[Looking down hiding face] Well my crazy friend. [Pointing forward] I'll show you that I can prove my point!

_So I got two options. To prove my point or to disprove his possibility. But which one is the right path?_

**Cross Sword**

Cross Sword:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mymjF4AZJrg&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=10

**TB:Books in the Library,Sleeping Powder,Delilah's Testimony,Stella's Motive,Wall of the Crime Scene,Blackmail Letter**

Bazaaz:[Wiping glasses with lab coat sleeves] I can understand where you're getting at.

Bazaaz:[Smiling while fixing his glasses] That it would be a bad move to dump such obvious evidence in the place you hid evidence.

Bazaaz:[Taking notes and smiling] But I still have to point out it's possible that the Cleaning Closet is where they hid the sandbag.

Bazaaz:[Squeezing the lab coats sleeve] And the thing with the killer dumping the pebbles inside the Cleaning Closet.

Bazaaz:[Looking away and squeezing the pockets of the coat] It could be due to the killer just panicking!

Bazaaz:[Laughing like a mad scientist] After all they did just commit murder so naturally they would be in shock!Hahahaha

**DEVELOPMENT**

Kyon:[Glaring] But if the killer really did panic. Than how did the killer manage to spread out evidence effectively?

Bazaaz:[Sweating and sweat covers the glasses] OK panicking could be a bit of a stretch.

Bazaaz:[Sweating a little] But you can't deny ~~**the murderer could have been panicking**~~!

Bazaaz:[Dejected] I doubt you could destroy my wonderful theory of the ~~**Cleaning Closet as a possible hiding spot**~~.

Bazaaz:[Squeezing the lab coats sleeve] And you don't even have a shred of ~~**evidence that the killer did something in the library.**~~

Bazaaz:[Fixing glasses with a confident expression] If you can't do anything that I just said....

Bazaaz:[Laughing like a mad scientist] Than you have to admit defeat! Hahahaha!

_Well Bazaaz gave me some options. But which one should I take? Well I do have an idea._

 

 

**Solution:Sleeping Powder- evidence that the killer did something in the library**

Kyon: I'll cut through your lies!!!

BREAK

Class Trial Future:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&index=4&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Putting hands behind his back] You asked for proof that the killer did something to the library. Well I'm here to provide.

Bazaaz:[Sweating a little] What a good way to say it but it's not like you can truly disprove me wrong.

Kyon:[Looking down hiding face] My words might not be able to disprove..... [Reassuring smile] but the same thing can't be said about Nir's nose.

Nir:[Holding gun up] My nose!? What are you talking about?!

Kyon:[Serious] Remember when we entered the library? What you immediately felt?

Bazaaz:[Dejected look] THE LIBRARY!!!!????

Nir:[Rubbing chin] If I remember what happened was....

Flashback

_Nir:[Curious look] Kyon. Do you feel a little sleepy?_

_Kyon: No why do you ask?_

_Nir:[Relax stance] Because the moment I entered the library I felt a little tired. I don’t why but I have feeling it’s not due to lack of sleep._

_I remember Nir has a great sense of smell so something here could be the cause.But what is it?_

Kyon:[Cocky grin] Bazaaz you're a smart guy. Why would Nir suddenly feel so sleepy that moment she entered the library?

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera] Maybe because she was bored to death with all the books in there. I know I would too.

Jack:[Slightly Stress] Unless the books that surround her are magazines or newspaper she definitely will do that. And trust me I would know.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] No it wasn't because of that but because of the sleeping powder we found in one of the coffee cups.

Bazaaz: [Sweating and sweat covers the glasses] Sleeping powder!?

Kyon:[Reassuring smile] I think now you would agree with me saying that the killer did something in the library. Meaning it's also likely the killer hid the sandbag inside the library.

Bazaaz:[Slightly sweating] .........[Dejected look] Fine I accept you theory.

Jing:[Annoyed look] Now since were done with that can someone here explain to me how would the killer taking time  to set-up the crime scene would help find the killer.

Ivan:[Holding skateboard behind his neck] Well I can explain. [Showing of his skateboard] I told this to Torohime earlier but I notice Jason was outside our room for about 30 minutes between 11:25 to 11:55PM.

Torohime:[Impressed] And Jason here could help us in finding the killer. Since he was up late he would know who left their room or not.

Lute:[Slamming book] Wait! How can we trust Jason's word!? He could be the killer!

Jason:[Crushing cigarette] Hold on! I'm not the killer! Why would you believe that!?

_Well Lute has a point. Jason has no proof he isn't the killer. So can we trust him?_

Henry:[Curious look] Actually I would disagree with you Lute. There is proof Jason is innocent.

Lute:[Flipping pages] Really. Then what is the proof Jason is innocent?

Henry:[Amusing smile] Well why not Kyon clear it up to you?

Kyon:[Sweating and angry] Me but why?

Lute:[Looks prepared to smack with her book] Well than Kyon let's hear it. Why is Jason innocent?

Henry:[Putting arms in his hips and smiling proudly] Come on!? Even I know the answer so you should know.

_If there is really an answer and Henry knows it. I think I can deduce it. Let see the reason he  is innocent is due to a....._

(A School Rule/Piece of Evidence/Cause of Death/Alibi)

 

 

**Answer:A School Rule**

Kyon:[Glaring] It's because of the a school rule. Right?

Henry:[Amusing smile] You're right but you should probably more on it. Can you fully explain it?

Kyon:[Serious] Well I can but let me think it through on how to say it.

_I have no idea why but if I think through the rules again I will find the answer. Now it's time to get to the answer._

**Logical Dive**

Dive Drive:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP7r1TVINsg

First let us think which rule could prove Jason innocent.What rule could possibly prove someone innocent?

(Graduation Rule/Class Trial Rule/Investigation Rule/Body Discovery Annoucement Rule)

 

 

What does this rule says that could prove someone's innocence?

(First 3 Innocents Discovering the Body trigger the BDA/First Person to Discover will Trigger the BDA/The killer can't look at the body/The BDA will trigger if the killer see's the body)

 

 

When did the body discovery announcement trigger?

(After the Murder/When Jason discovered the body/When I discover the body/When Henry discovered the body)

 

 

**Solution:Answers 4,1,2**

Kyon:I have reach the correct answer!

BREAK

Class Trial Turbulent Edition

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQHd7EKRlyo&index=3&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Holding forehead and thinking] Guys I want you to read the rules again. It lies there what proves Jason's innocence.

Li:[Looking concern] I don't see what rule here could prove someone innocent.

Nir:[Holding gun up] No there is one! The rule about the Body Discovery Announcement.

Kristoph:[Pulling front of the cap] It says here that when 3 people discover the body a Body Discovery Announcement will play.

Jing:[Looking straight] I doubt this include the killer since it says here discovering and the killer seeing the body wouldn't count as a discovery since he would be the responsible for the body to exist in the first place.

Henry:[Thinking attentively] And if I remember correctly. The body played after Jason there saw the body.

Lute:[Dropping books surprisingly] Wait Jason triggered the Body Discovery Announcement!? Than that would mean......

Kyon:[Serious] Exactly! It could only be possible if Jason isn't the killer. Meaning we can trust him.

Lute:[Reading and blushing] Well looks like I miscalculated. I'm sorry Jason.

_This is the first time I ever heard Lute say sorry before. Kind of weird but it''s nice to know she isn't completely rude._

Jason: [Apologizing look] That's fine Lute. It would be logical to doubt my word if I don't proof to back it up.

Eirin:[Pulling hair and thinking] So I guess we should ask Jason's testimony. It could help in uncovering our killer.

_But before that let's keep note about the rule since it help me out._

**Truth Bullet:School Rules**

Silver:[Looking judgmentally]So Jason you said you were out late.Almost as long as when the murder occurred.So answer this question first. Where were you during that time you were out of the room?

Jason:[Greasing hair] I remember I was outside my Dorm Room taking a smoke.

Jing:[Looking Attentively] Did you ever leave at any point of time.

Jason:[Serious Expression] I never did. I was there the entire time.

Kyon:[Glaring] Did you see anyone leave there room? That's the most important part?

Buzzkill

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3asSbiegc4A

Jason:[Lighting cigarette] I did see someone. He tried to sneak out of his room but I caught him just before he went to the crime scene.

_Why did you not tell us earlier?!_

Nir:[Pointing gun forward] You should have mention that sooner! It seems very important!

Jason:[Apologetic look] Sorry about that.

Delilah:[Holding parasol down and looking normal] Can you just tell who you saw?

_This could be what tell us once and for all the real killer!_

Jason:[Rubbing cigarette at palm angrily] The person I saw was you Silver!

Discussion Heat Up:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6av12TNw-0

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:School Rules,Delilah's Testimony,Jiaming's Testimony,Silver Pendant,Stella's Product,Blackmail Letter**

Jason:[Grabbing cigarette from pack] Last night ~~ **I saw you Silver**~~. You ~~ **went to the crime scene last night between 11:00-12:00 PM**~~

Silver:[Looking sideways] That could have been **your eyes just playing tricks** during your ~~**smoke session.**~~

Lisa:[Dribbling camera] I doubt it.Jason actually seems to be ~~**a very relax person when he smokes.**~~

Henry:[Eyes gleam up] How would you know that? It seems like you two were pretty close.

Jason:[Lighting cigarette] Well ~~ **she and I had a smoking sessions in one of the earlier days**~~. So I guess she was observant enough to learn that.

Jack:[Wagging finger] I probably ~~**should keep an eye on both of you**~~. Otherwise you might do something regretful.

Jason:[Serious Expression] Anyway back to what I was saying. I ~~**took a peek in the corner in the turn of the Dorm Hallway**~~ and ~~ **saw Silver leaving his room quietly.**~~

Silver:[Ashamed] I'll admit what you said is true but ~~**I never killed Stella**~~ or ~~**saw who killed her.**~~

Jason:[Rubbing cigarette at palm angrily] That's a lie! ~~ **You have to be the killer!**~~ Otherwise your actions wouldn't make sense.

_I think the information I just found out could clear out a misunderstanding in this new testimony we found out._

 

 

**Solution:School Rules-You have to be the killer!**

Kyon: That's a mistake!!!

BREAK

Class Trial Turbulent

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQHd7EKRlyo&index=24&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Kyon:[Glaring] Jason let's not jump the gun and say that Silver is the killer just because you saw him leave his room last night.

Jason:[Serious Expression] What do you mean? The only reason he would leave the room is to commit murder.

Kyon:[Serious] Really? Then why is he not dead?

Silver:[Looking down angrily] Me dead!? Why is that!?

Nir:[Curious look] Because he would be breaking the rule where it said you're not allowed to kill your roommate until only 10 are left. Meaning if Silver killed Stella than Silver himself should be executed for breaking that rule.

Kyon:[Glaring] But he didn't. Meaning Silver here couldn't be the killer. [Pointing forward] Meaning you're wrong about Silver being the killer.

Jason:[Shock and dropping cigarette] Oh! [Apologetic Look] I'm sorry Silver.

Silver:[Uncaring] It's fine. It's only natural to think that I would be the killer when you saw my movements.

_Well I'm surprise Silver would take such a huge accusation so easily. But maybe that's why he is the SHSL Spy? Maybe I should take note of Jason's new testimony  
_

**Truth Bullet:Jason's Testimony  
**

Aya:[Biting thumb] Speaking of movements. What were doing last night if it wasn't setting up a murder?

Welcome to Despair Academy 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEMXI_9isFo&index=27&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Silver:[Looking down regretfully] I don't want to say.

Jeanne:[Feisty Expression] You're being awfully suspicious. If you don't say what you were doing last night then naturally we'll trust on you.

Amanda:[Hugging ball sadly] Please Silver. We need you to give your effort for us to solve Stella's murder.

Silver:[Putting hand over his heart] I won't speak!

Tamas:[Gripping wrench tightly and looking down] Please. You're the SHSL Spy. You should embrace your title and accept your job as a spy.Someone who gives info.

Ivan:[Rolling beanie and looking down] Please tell us. You want Stella to be avenge. Than just do it.

Silver:[Looking down angrily] I rather be dead than face the same mistake again!

_Again?! Is this thing he did happened to him before we were trap here? If it was something he had a hard time facing before than it would be much more difficult to face it now._

Jack:[Biting coin in half] You guys are not helping. [Worried expression] It's possible what happened last night is something that Silver has regret over. If we want to really know what happened then we should deduce it ourselves.

_Deduce it? I guess everyone is thinking about it but I'm pretty sure I have the answer already._

_The reason Silver refuses to say what he did is because he has regret over it. And what he regretted is could be cause by this action...._

(Watching over Stella/Setting up the murder/Failing to stop the killer/Threatening Stella)

 

 

**Answer:Watching over Stella**

Kyon:[Troubled Expression] I see why you would feel regretful. You were trying to watch over Stella. [Looking down hiding face] But as this trial proves you failed and Stella was murdered right. You thought to yourself you could have prevented if you watch her over more but since you didn't she died.Isn't that right?

Silver:[Putting on hoodie and looking sad] You're...............you're right. If I did my best to keep her safe but......[Slightly crying] I failed again like when I was weak. I thought to myself I got stronger through my training as a spy and dealing with criiminals but I guess I am still the same weakling as before.

Jeanne:[Looking down and covering face] Silver......

_I see. Silver really was that vulnerable after all. He wasn't just a cold and distant guy but someone who was trying to find his own strength. He tried to stay way from others until he could find it but he hasn't yet. And now his hatred for his own weakness just grows even more._

_He may not be the person who died but he is still a victim to this. I won't let this killer or Monokuma get away for their crime. I'll make them pay!_

Jack:[Worried expression] If you don't want to say what you saw last night that's fine. We'll find the killer another way.

Silver:[Looking down regretfully] No I'll talk. I know it's difficult for me but if it could help us than I'll talk.

Hyeong-Ji:[Nervous Look] Were concern for you Silver. So don't force yourself.

Silver:[Ashamed] Thank you. But it's fine.

Kyon:[Looking sideways with sad expression] So Silver do you remember that happened last night that could help solve the murder.

Silver:[Looking suspicious] Wait I remember Stella was with someone last night just before 12:00 PM

Jing:[Pointing swiss knife forward] Tell us! That could be our killer!

_Someone with her last night._

_...._

_No way! Don't tell he is talking about....._

Silver:[Glaring] The person I saw with Stella was you Torohime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like thing have been turned around.How will this effect the case?  
> Have you figure out who killed Stella?Comment below your theories.Also I would love feedback on how I am doing for the trial or even the entire story.Thanks for reading everyone.


	12. Chapter 1,Class Trial Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like some developement is coming.Also here I'll introduce Hangmans Gambit.

**Explanation for Hangman's Gambit**

**It's basically a word  puzzle where you must unscramble the following letters to form a word.The word will be answer for a question given in the segment. But be careful because being wrong might end up getting you hang. And I'm not either because if your gonna get it wrong I'll hunt you down to the ends of the Earth. And totally the answer won't be written in the section.  
**

**Here's an example**

**UMDRRE EPAWON**

 

 

**Answer:MURDER WEAPON**

**If you don't understand than I recommend checking the following works to make these clearer.**

**Dangan Ronpa: Forever Despair**

**Dangan Ronpa: Legacy of Despair.**

**Anyway let us get back to the trial.**

 

Class Trial Odd

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

Silver:[Glaring]The person I saw with Stella was you Torohime!

Torohime:[Shock]Hold on!I'm not the killer.

Aya:[Slightly shock look]Are you telling the truth Silver?Was Stella with Torohime the night of the murder?

Silver:[Looking judgmentally]Yes!They were together in the library talking about other students.And it seems strange that Torohime never mention about talking to Stella last night.

Kristoph:[Removing cap and looking down]Did you really kill Stella?

Torohime:[Slightly nervous]Wait a minute! It's true I was with Stella last night but I never did anything involving her death.

Eirin:[Apathetic expression]Silver? Can you give more detail about what you saw last night? To see if you're telling the truth.

Jack:[Worried Expression]Well he did show genuine sadness.But I do agree with you Eirin that we should ask for more info on what Silver saw. It might possibly give us new light on the murder itself.

Lute:[Looking straight]Or uncover any red-herrings that we might have miss.

Silver:[Putting on hoodie]Alright.But this is only for Stella.

_Did Silver make a mistake?No I have a feeling I know the answer already._

Discussion Heat Up:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6av12TNw-0

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Stella's Motive,Torohime's Testimony,Silver Pendant,Sleeping Powder,Books in the Library**

Li:[Strict]Silver could you please elaborate more on what you saw last night?To see if we can really trust your words.

Silver:[Looking down regretfully]Very well.Like Jason said ~~**I left a little after 11:30**~~ because ~~**Stella didn't return.**~~

Jason:[Greasing hair]You don't need my input again but like he said ~~ **I saw him leave his room**~~ when I took a peak in ~~**the turn of the Dorm Hallway.**~~

Silver:[Looking sideways]I began to worry so ~~**I went to where Stella said she would be a**~~ t.Though ~~**I did it in secret**~~ since I didn't want to alarm anyone or make myself look suspicious.

Hyeong-Ji:[Pale and sad]You know I would have also felt worried if Eirin didn't return to the room late at night.So I understand your actions.

Kenji:[Pulling hair sadly]Though I wouldn't try to do it sneakily because if ~~**someone left there room and saw me I would be immediately reprimanded**~~.

Lute:[Flipping pages]You know that's why never let you go out of our room late at night.You'll just cause trouble for the both of us.

Silver:[Glaring]When I went to the library. ~~ **I saw both Torohime and Stella together**~~ ** ~~talking~~.** I didn't say anything since I didn't want to disturb them.

Torohime:[Expressionless]It's true me and Stella talked last night.[Sweating]But ~~**I didn't kill anyone.**~~

Silver:[Putting hand over his heart]I just watch them and then I left. ~~ **I never saw anything related to murder.**~~

Jing:[Begrudging Look]If what Silver is saying is true then ~~ **your awfully suspicious Torohime.**~~

Silver:[Looking down angrily]You have to believe me! **I am telling the truth!**

_If I remember what I heard from someone earlier.Then I know what is true and what is false._

 

 

**Solution:Torohime's Testimony-I am telling the truth!**

Kyon:That's correct!!!

BREAK

DISTRUST

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SnbZq-UpQg&index=22&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Kyon:[Troubled Expression]Silver I may not be able to attest to your testimony but I know someone who can.

Silver:[Putting on hoodie]Really?Who?

Kyon:[Fixing himself]The person you were spying on.Torohime.She told me she felt like she was being watch by someone when she was with Stella last night.

Lute:[Reading]And since Silver just admitted on spying on her and Stella last night.It's no mystery on why she felt that.

Bazaaz:[Looking away and squeezing the pockets of the coat]So we can confirm that Silver did spy on them last night.

Eirin:[Covering face with hair]And that Silver's testimony is reliable.

_I'm not sure myself if it's actually reliable but better then nothing._

Junk Food for a Dashing Youth:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B09DBDSZJg&index=33&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking]You know the more I hear about this it make it sound like you were stalker Silver.

Silver:[Glaring]What did you say?!

Kaz:[Pointing forward with kendo stick]Kenji.I think you cross the line calling Silver a stalker.How disrespectful.

Aya:[Fire in her coming out of eyes]Do you even have any tact Kenji!?

Henry:[Removing bowler hat thinking]Even I wouldn't say something like that to a hurting person.You're image just change from a fun loving guy to someone who is chaotic.

Lute:[Laughing while hiding her face with her book]I think you got what you deserve Kenji.

Kenji:[Pulling hair sadly]Great I make one comment and now everyone is against me.

Nir:[Pointing gun forward]You just ruined the moment Kenji!

Kenji:[Frowning]Keep going guys.Were celebrating pick on Kenji day.

Class Trial Dawn Edition:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDaQZ6WJfTc&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Jing:[Cross arm and annoyed]That's enough of all of you.We should listen to both Silver and  Torohime's side of the story.

Jiaming:[Fixing tie]I agree.This might make things clear on what happen during the night of the murder.

Torohime:[Look slightly sad]Very well.But can I go first?

Silver:[Looking sideways]That's fine with me.I still need to recall everything that happened when I spied on you guys.Make sure not to miss any extra details.

_Torohime.I heard her testimony before but with this new information.Can I truly believe her?I want to but I have a feeling that..._

Discussion Heat Up:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6av12TNw-0

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Jason's Testimony,Blackmail Letter,Torohime's Testimony,Sandbag,Delilah's Testimony,Jing's Testimony**

Torohime:[Sad]I know I am suspicious. ~~ **I was with** **Stella last night.**~~

Jing:[Looking Attentively] I know this is rash to ask immediately.But are you the killer?

Torohime:[Sweating] ~~ **No I'm not the killer!**~~

Jack:[Slamming the podium]Are you saying that you were **at the crime scene during the time of the murder** and you ~~**had nothing to do with the murder?!**~~

Torohime:[Slightly Crying]Yes!I ~~ **never seen**~~ or ~~ **heard anything related to the murder**~~.

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily]But that's ~~**impossible**~~.You have to be involve with the murder somehow.

Torohime:[Wiping tear with hat]But I left ~~**before the crime happened or** **prepared!**~~ That's why I am not involved with Stella's death.

Eirin:[Pointing rapier forward]May I ask what time did you leave the library if you're telling the truth?

Torohime:[Crying and holding her head] ~~ **Around 11:45 PM**~~.I return to my room immediately afterwards.

Torohime.I want to trust you but I can't overlook this.I need to know the truth that happened Torohime.

 

 

**Solution:Jason's Testimony-Around 11:45 PM**

 

Kyon:That's a mistake!!!

BREAK

All,All Apologies

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VMw_1-gyE4&list=RD9VMw_1-gyE4

Kyon:[Troubled Expression]Are you really telling the truth Torohime?Because what you said is a contradiction to one of the testimonies we heard earlier.

Torohime:[Looking suspicious]What are you talking about Kyon?You don't trust me.

Kyon:[Looking down hiding face]I want to trust you but not your lies.I need  to know the truth!

Henry:[Removing bowler hat and sweating]Can I ask you Kyon why did you suddenly feel somber when you heard Torohime's testimony?

Kyon:[Troubled Expression]Because it contradicted what Jason said earlier.

Nir:[Holding gun closely]Jason said that he was in the hallway between 11:25-11:55.If that's the case then Jason should have saw you come back.

Torohime:[Shock]Well that's because.....

Jiaming:[Concern look]Kyon did you forget?Jason only saw Silver leave because he peek in the corner of the hallway.But if he wasn't looking there then it's possible for Torohime to return to the room without him knowing.

Kyon:[Looking down with regretful expression]If that's the case than Jason should have heard something.

Jiaming:[Confused look]What is this thing Jason should have heard then?

Kyon:[Looking down hiding face]The thing he should have heard is this....

[Footsteps/Torohime's Voice/The Door/Screaming)

 

 

**Answer:The Door**

Lute:[Closing book and laying her head on it]I get it.If she really returned to the room then Jason should have heard the door opening.

Eirin:[Pulling hair and thinking]But since he didn't heard anything didn't you Jason?

Jason:[Greasing hair]Definitely not.I was there thinking so if I something made a noise I'm pretty sure I will notice it.

_Well now that destroyed my hopes ever more._

Class Trial Dawn Edition:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDaQZ6WJfTc&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Delilah:[Inspecting flower]But he never heard Silver close his door.So it's possible that the door doesn't make that much noise and this is why Jason didn't Torohime returning to he room.

Ivan:[Holding skateboard behind his neck]I can believe that.I have no problem with it.

_Well it's true that Jason didn't hear Silver but why do I have a feeling what I said is true?_

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking]I have a feeling there is a reason why Silver's door didn't make any noise.

Huh?Why is that?

Tamas:[Smacking head with wrench]A reason?What reason would it be that Silver's door won't make a noise but Torohime's will?What's the difference?

Kenji:[Giggling]The reason isn't from the door but the person who opens or close the door.

_The person?_

Kenji:[Laughing while dribbling up a water balloon] You should know.Silver told us earlier.Why his door didn't make any noise?

_Why Silver didn't make any noise and Silver told us that?I think he knows what he means._

_He's referring to this action Silver did...._

(Stalking/Spying/Being sneaky/Feeling guilty)

 

 

**Answer:Being sneaky**

DISTRUST

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SnbZq-UpQg&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=22

Kyon:[Troubled Expression]Because Silver was being stealthy in his exit.He told us he did it discreetly which is why Silver closed his door very quietly.And this is why Jason didn't hear a noise.[Looking down hiding face]But if Torohime went back to her room she wouldn't have done it secretly.Which is why Jason still should have heard a noise if Torohime is telling the truth.

Kaz:[Solemn Look]As much as I don't want to believe it but Torohime still remains suspicious.But still if we  need more evidence against Torohime because I myself am not confident until we have definite proof it was her.

Silver:[Turning his back]I for one can provide that.

Li:[Looking concern]What do you mean by that?

Class Trial Odd

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

Silver:[Glaring]My testimony will be proof enough that Torohime is the culprit!

_I wonder if that is true?I don't want to believe and if it's true Torohime is innocent then I'll find away to prove it._

_Discussion Heat Up:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6av12TNw-0_

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Sleeping Powder,Jason's Testimony,Books in the Library,Delilah's Testimony,Sandbag,Lisa's Testimony**

Silver:[Looking judgmentally]My testimony here is proof that ~~ **Torohime is the culprit.**~~

Jing:[Annoyed Look]Can you get this done quickly Silver?We kind of what to find the killer as soon as possible.

Silver:[Looking sideways]OK.Jason you said you were at the hallway ~~**between 11:25-11:55**~~.Am I right?

Jason:[Lighting cigarette]That's about right.

Silver:[Glaring]And you Torohime.Were you with ~~**Stella last night at the library**~~?

Torohime:[Look slightly sad]I was but I'm not the killer.

Silver:[Uncaring]If I remember correctly.I kept spying on both you for several minutes.The time I stop and went back to my room is ~~**just before 12:00 AM.**~~

Amanda:[Squeezing ball intensely]That's ~~**15 minutes before Stella died!**~~

Silver:[Putting hands in his pocket]Exactly ~~ **.No one else pass through the Staircase**~~ and **the only people there were Torohime and Stella.**

Li:[Looking attentively]So the ~~**only person that could set-up the crime is Torohime?**~~

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen]What were does two doing in the first place?

Torohime:[Slightly nervous]All we did is ~~**read a few books and talk about gossip**~~.[Sweating]I swear I didn't kill Stella!

Silver:[Looking sideways]I can attest with Torohime that she and Stella were reading and talking.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers]Is that everything you did Torohime?Do you remember anything else?

Torohime:[Shock] ~~ **We didn't do anything else!**~~ Nothing that I remember at the very least!

_Who should I believe?Torohime or Silver's words?No something is missing!I feel it like I have the answer though._

 

 

**Solution:Sleeping Powder-We didn't do anything else!**

Kyon:That's a mistake!!!

BREAK

Welcome to Despair Academy

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEMXI_9isFo&index=27&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Kyon:[Serious]That can't be right!If that's all you and Stella did then can you explain me something?

Torohime:[Slightly nervous]Explain what?

Kyon:[Cross arm and serious]When me and Nir went to the library we saw something that had to be related to the murder.

Nir:[Pointing forward]And that thing is sleeping powder found in a cup coffee.

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering]Sleeping powder in a cup of coffee?How did something like that get there?

Tamas:[Smacking head with wrench]Hey did you two have coffee in the library?Because it looks like to me you did!

Torohime:[Sweating]I don't remember having coffee.

Li:[Strict]Then what is this about the cups of coffee in the library?

Torohime:[Slightly Crying]I don't remember.My memory of last night is so hazy.

_Hazy?Did the killer do something to Torohime yesterday?_

Ivan:[Disagreeing Look]As if we'll believe you.

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous]But guys.....I don't think Torohime is lying.I think she is telling he truth.

Bazaaz: [Sweating and sweat covers the glasses]Her memories being hazy?I find that hard to believe.

Henry:[Deep thinking]But her voice says otherwise.I doubt anyone can be such a good actor to be able to intimidate was she's doing.

Jack:[Slightly stress]But still.We need someone to confirm if Torohime and Stella had coffee.To see if the sleeping powder in the coffee is relevant to the case.

Kristoph:[Stretching cap and sweating]Maybe we can check the coffee machine if any coffee was deducted from it?

Lisa: [Jovial expression]You guys.All we have to  do is ask Silver if he saw them having coffee or not.

_Right.Because Silver was spying on them._

Silver:[Putting on hoodie]Lets see if I can remember.Just give me a second.

_Depending on this next testimony will determine if the sleeping powder we found is relevant to the case._

Discussion Heat Up:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6av12TNw-0

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Sleeping Powder,Books in the Library,Torohime's Testimony,Jason's Testimony,Stella's Motive**

Silver:[Looking down regretfully]I was being very observant when I was spying on Torohime and Stella.I got a good look on what they were doing.

Kenji:[Frowning]Basically ~~**talking to each other and a bit of reading.**~~

Torohime:[Expressionless] ~~ **I didn't even notice you.**~~ You must have done something like this before because you're good at this.

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief]Well ~~**he is the SHSL Spy**~~.That's his job.

Eirin:[Combining hair with finger and smiling]So I guess we can really ~~**trust what Silver says**~~.I mean observing and gathering info is part of his job after all.So he has experience.

Silver:[Looking away]Anyway I notice that around a few minutes before I left. ~~ **Stella went make coffee**~~ using some materials that s ~~ **he had already set up.**~~

Nir:[Holding gun close]So this coffee is probably the coffee ~~**we found in the library.**~~

Torohime:[Expressionless]I don't even **remember that happening**.But you could be right that there was coffee there last night.

Li:[Strict]I'm not even sure if I can really believe you Torohime. **You could be lying.**

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers]Though I believe **she is telling the truth**.After all I don't think anyone could lie as good as that.

Silver:[Glaring]Let me finish.[Looking away]She served it to herself and Torohime and afterwards  ~~ **they drank it at the same time.**~~

Lute;[Reading]Did they both drink the coffee immediately?

Silver:[Looking sideways]I'm pretty sure they did.

Jing:[Pointing Swiss knife forward]Do you remember which cup the drank!?

Silver:[Looking away] ~~ **Torohime drank the right one**~~ and ~~**Stella drank the left one.**~~

Kaz:[Solemn Look]Could you please describe the cups they use to drink?

Silver:[Looking sideways]They were made of ~~**porcelain** ~~ and the color if I remember were ~~**blue and white.**~~

Delilah:[Wiping sweat with her parasol]I'm sorry Torohime.But if what she said is true then there's a good chance you're the killer.

Jiaming:[Looking concern]After all it sounds like you drugged Stella last night.

_Silver testimony might as well be the final coffin.If I don't find something wrong with the testimony than Torohime will be found.....No I have to an error in his words._

 

 

**Solution:Sleeping Powder-Torohime drank the right one**

Kyon:That's a mistake!!!

BREAK

Class Trial Future:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&index=4&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Glaring]Hold on!You said Torohime drank the coffee in the right cup?!

Silver:[Putting on hoodie]Yes if I am not mistaken.After they did that I almost immediately left them.

Nir:[Pointing gun forward]Maybe you should have stayed longer.Otherwise you'll realize your mistake.

Silver:[Glaring]What do you mean mistake?I'm telling  the truth!

Kyon:[Grinning]Say Nir.Can you tell us which cup had the sleeping powder?

Nir:[Relax stance]That cup was the one on the right.You know the cup Silver said that Torohime drank.

Torohime:[Shock]Now I remember!I was sitting at the chair in the right.[Thinking]I remember Stella served me something to drink though I didn't remember if it was coffee.

Silver:[Looking judgmentally]I definitely remember she drank that cup of coffee.I'm positive.

Nir:[Rubbing chin]It looks like he isn't lying.What if he is telling the truth?

_If he is telling the truth than the person who was drugged yesterday would be......_

(Me/Torohime/Silver/Stella)

 

 

**Answer:Torohime**

Buzzkill

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3asSbiegc4A

Kyon:[Serious]Then that would mean Torohime was the one who got drugged last night.

Jason:[Shock and drop cigarette]But that wouldn't make sense!

Jack:[Pulling hair angrily]Why would Torohime be the one to be drugged?!

Kristoph:[Holding cap and sweating]It sounds like Torohime is the victim and not Stella!

Amanda:[Squeezing ball]The action of the culprit doesn't make sense!

_The action of the culprit?Wait what if this action was done by......_

Kyon:[Serious]Wait a minute!What if this action wasn't done by the culprit?!

Nir:[Holding guns up]Kyon!Who else but the culprit would do this!?

Kyon:[Pulling front bangs]I don't know why this person would something like this but they are the only person who could have drug the coffee.

Jing:[Sharpening Swiss knife]Only one person could have drug the coffee?But why only one person?

Kyon:[Glaring]I'll explain soon enough but first I should say that name of person who drug the coffee that night.

Tropical Despair:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc&index=13&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

_It's obvious.Only one person had access to the coffee.And no matter how unlikely this answer is if this is the only possible answer then it has to be correct._

_The person who drugged the coffee is this person._

**CHOOSE A CLASSMATE**

 

 

 

**[STELLA AISHTER]**

Kyon:It was you!!!

Class Trial Odd

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

Kyon:[Serious]The one who drugged the coffee yesterday.......[Troubled Expression]was Stella.

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous]Stella!But she is the one who died!

Silver:[Putting hand over his heart]There is no way Stella would do something like that!?

Jing:[Looking straight]Do you have any evidence to back up you're claim?

Nir:[Rubbing chin]I don't know why but I have feeling the proof comes from one the testimonies we heard.

Kyon:[Cocky grin]You're right!Thanks to this person we now know the truth of the drugged coffee.

Kristoph:[Chewing gum]Who is this person?

Kyon:[Reassuring smile]I''m talking about the words of........

(Jason/Stella/Torohime/Silver)

 

 

**Answer:Silver**

Class Trial Future Part:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=40

Kyon:[Reassuring smile]Silver you remember you said at you're testimony that it was Stella who prepared the coffee.Am I right?

Silver:[Putting on hoodie]What are you getting at?

Kyon:[Pulling front bangs]Thanks to the testimony you said.It proves Torohime never had a chance to drug the coffee since you said she immediately drank the coffee after she received it and you didn't mention that she touch the other coffee mug.

Li:[Reading book down and thinking]So the only person who could have really have drug coffee would be Stella.The person who prepared the coffee.

Lisa:[Dribbling camera]And in your testimony.You said it was Stella who served the coffee meaning she also had control on which coffee both of them drank.

Kaz:[Offensive stance and holding kendo stick]And no one is foolish enough to drink coffee that is drugged.She would definitely notice Torohime doing something in the coffee.

Nir:[Curious look]You said this testimony would prove Torohime guilty.But it looks like what you did not only give us doubt about Torohime drugging Stella but actually prove it was the other way around.

Class Trial Dawn Edition:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDaQZ6WJfTc&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Jiaming:[Fixing tie]I'm confuse though about these sequence of events.Why would Stella drug Torohime and how did Stella become the victim of thew of the case.

Silver:[Glaring]Yeah what you said doesn't make sense!Stella is the victim!Not Torohime!

Kyon:[Serious]True.[Gentle Smile]But once I make everything clear you'll understand why Stella did this.

Silver:[Looking away]I highly doubt it.

Nir:[Soothing expression]I think I get it Kyon.If we find out why Stella did this then it will make the entire thing clear on why she needed to drug Torohime and how she became the victim of the case.

_She right.But first I should take note of this new testimony of Silver's._

**Truth Bullet:Silver's Testimony II**

Jack:[Grinning]Though I hope you also have back up proof on Stella being the one who drugged the coffee.Because right now everything is now is just a theory.

 _It may be a theory right now but like every fact before this is how it starts .And_ _I'm pretty sure this theory is correct so I'm not worried._

Discussion Heat Up:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6av12TNw-0

**Non-Stop Debate  
**

**TB:Sandbag,Books in the Library,Silver's Testimony II,Torohime's Testimony,Jason's Testimony,Stella's Motive**

Silver:[Looking down angrily]What you said right now doesn't make sense.Stella has ~~**no reason**~~ to make Torohime go to sleep.

Jiaming:[Looking concern]I don't really get how Stella could do something like this and become a victim.I mean ~~**she was the one who got killed.**~~

Lute:[Reading]Not only that but Torohime ~~**doesn't seem to be hurt**~~.So clearly Torohime ~~**wasn't even the slightest a target**~~ for the killer.

Li:[Strict]But you have to remember.Silver's testimony right now ~~**makes this scenario the more likely one to happen.**~~

Kristoph:[Removing cap and scratching hair]I don't know why but **could Silver be lying?**

Silver:[Putting hands in his pocket]Do you want to say that to me again?

Amanda:[Narrowing eyes and looking forward]Hey Silver!I wouldn't do anything if I were you!

Henry:[Deep thinking]What if there was ~~**a 4th person in the library**~~ that night?Like a mysterious intruder.

Nir:[Twirling both gun]It look like this scenario is more complicated then I thought.I mean if ~~**Torohime is innocent**~~ then we still have to think how would the real killer fit in to this.

Jing:[Sharpening Swiss knife]With everything we know.All I can tell is that ~~**either Torohime or Stella isn't completely innocent in this case.**~~

_I need to present only one thing and that would make this entire predicament easier to understand._

 

 

 

**Solution:Sandbag-no reason**

Kyon:That's a mistake!!!

BREAK

Buzzkill

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3asSbiegc4A

Kyon:[Cross arm and serious]There is definitely a reason why would Stella need to put Torohime asleep.[Looking down hiding face]But this won't be easy to accept since it will put Stella in a bad light.

Kenji:[Frowning]Really?What is that?

Kyon:[Serious]Do you guys remember this?

Aya:[Slightly shock look]The sandbag but how does this make Stella's action make sense?She is more mysterious then any story I ever heard of.

Nir:[Holding gun up]Don't tell me!Stella drugged Torohime to retrieve this from the library?But that would mean.....

Kyon:[Troubled Expression]Stella needed to use this for her plan.

Silver:[Pulling hoodie up angrily]What plan would Stella do that required that sandbag?!

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal]So Stella was going to betray me.Why am I not surprise?

Jiaming:[Looking concern]If I remember what that sandbag was use for then are you saying Stella's plan was to.....

Kyon:[Serious]Exactly!Stella was going to do this.

(Commit Murder/Steal/Frame Torohime/Prank)

 

 

Answer:Commit Murder

Kyon:[Troubled Expression]As we mention earlier  the killer was the one who prepared the weapon against Stella.But if we were to believe Stella was the one who prepared the sandbag.What would that mean?

Nir:[Holding guns up]Stella would be the one to prepare a weapon.And the only reason you would use a weaponize sandbag is for...

Eirin:[Defensive stance with rapier]Murder!Stella was planning to commit a murder!

Kaz:[Solemn Look]It would be in the nature of Stella.She is indeed crafty and resourceful.

Henry:[Removing bowler hat thinking]Not only that but Stella is intelligent.So she could definitely think of a plan like this.

Hyeong-Ji:[Looks ready to cry]I don't want to doubt my friend but it looks like Stella really planned to kill someone.

Class Trial Odd

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

Silver:[Looking down regretfully]Then don't believe it.Because I refuse to believe it myself.

Torohime:[Slightly shock]Silver!I don't want to believe it but it has to be true!

Silver:[Glaring]No!This has to be a trick that you set-up Torohime!You trying to pin this on Stella!

Lute:[Slamming book]No one is stupid enough in trying to frame the victim for their murder.And it was who said which cup did Torohime drank from.And that cup happens to be the one that was drugged.

Silver:[Looking down regretfully]It's true I said that but [Pulling hoodie up angrily]It's possible Torohime switch the cups when I left.

Kyon:[Serious]If she really did then one of the piece of evidence we have doesn't make sense.

Nir:[Rubbing chin]Something that shouldn't make sense if Torohime switch the mugs.I can't think of anything like that with all the evidence we found.

Kyon:[Reassuring smile]It's not really evidence that the cups didn't switch but evidence that proves the killer or Stella didn't tamper the evidence.

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking]Evidence that proves that there was no tampering with the clues.If there is really one then that would mean it that the cups of coffee themselves weren't move or tamper at the slightest.

Lute:[Reading]Thank you for that useless lecture!

Kenji:[Frowning]Hey!

Kyon:[Cocky grin]Actually Kenji's word were actually useful as it saves me the time to explain why this evidence proves the cups weren't moved or tampered.[Serious]Because f they did this evidence shouldn't exist!

(Silver Pendant/Kitchen Knife/Blackmail Letter/Sleeping Powder)

 

 

Answer:Sleeping Powder

Nir:[Holding gun up]The sleeping powder!If the killer had a chance to tamper the crime scene they definitely would have dispose the sleeping powder.

Jing:[Looking straight]But if Stella was the one who was responsible for the sleeping powder alone.Then it would make sense why the killer didn't mess with the coffee mugs unlike the weapon that cause the head wound.Because they never knew about it in the first place.

Eirin:[Defensive stance with rapier]And we can tell the killer definitely made an effort of disposing the evidence.Clearly the culprit was prepared and ready so if they made a mistake with a certain piece of evidence.That would mean the killer didn't had anything to do with that piece of evidence.

Kristoph:[Chewing gum]So Stella was the one who prepared the drug coffee.Which is why the killer didn't made an effort to hide it.

Lisa:[Jovial Expression]Excellent!I should probably make an article about this!Readers will definitely love this!

Silver:[Looking down angrily]There is no way I am letting that happen!I will not allow anyone to dirty Stella's image!

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous]Silver I know Stella and you were close but it really looks like Stella was planning to commit murder.

Amanda:[Dribbling ball]And honestly I don't see any other thing that could possibly happen.

Silver:[Glaring]Then I'll give you a possibility on how the culprit could drug Torohime and kill Stella!

I have no idea how could anyone one of us could be able to that.Not unless one of us can control time but that's just fiction.

Discussion Heat Up:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6av12TNw-0

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Silver Testimony II,Torohime's Testimony,Jason's Testimony,Sandbag,Books in the Library,Sleeping Powder**

Silver:[Looking down angrily]You said that the only possible thing that happened in the library last night is that ~~**Stella drug Torohime**~~ but there is **another way this could happen.**

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering]Like Torohime drugging Stella?But isn’t that impossible since we proven that ~~**the killer didn’t tamper with the coffee.** ~~

Kaz:[Calm and expressionless]As well as your testimony that tells us that ~~**Torohime was the one who drank the drugged coffee.** ~~

Silver:[Glaring]It’s not Torohime I am accusing but ~~**a possible 4th person in the crime scene.**~~

Kenji:[Frowning]A 4th person in the crime scene. **That’s impossible.**

Jeanne:[Feisty Expression]You were watching those two closely.I’d think you would have seen or at least ~~**notice this mysterious 4th person**~~ if they really exist.

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera]And ~~**Stella was the one who served the coffee**~~.Only she could have place the sleeping powder with the coffee inside the cup.

Silver:[Looking down regretfully]Not unless something else was drug instead of the coffee.

Bazaaz:[Squeezing lab coat sleeves]What else could had the sleeping powder but the coffee?

Silver:[Ashamed]The cup. ~~ **The killer placed sleeping powder inside one of the cups**~~ and ~~ **planned to kill the person who didn’t get put to sleep.** ~~

Jack:[Grinning]So you’re saying **this wasn’t a planned murder.**

Silver:[Glaring]No it was planned but the target wasn’t chosen.The killer would kill the unlucky person who didn’t drink the drugged coffee.

Tamas:[Scratching neck with wrench]Well looks you placed a lot of thought about this theory of yours.In fact I am starting to believe that.

Silver:[Looking down angrily]That’s right ~~ **.Anyone of us could have set-up the sandbag and the drugged coffee.**~~

_Well with everything I know about the case.This could possibly happen if it weren’t some time constraints._

 

 

**Solution:Silver’s Testimony II-Anyone of us could have set-up the sandbag and the drugged coffee.**

Kyon:That’s a mistake!!!

BREAK

Class Trial Future:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&index=4&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Serious]I won’t deny that it’s possible the coffee mug itself was drug but you forget.There is one factor that can be only possible for Torohime and Stella to do.

Jing:[Begrudging Look]And what factor would that be?

Kyon:[Pointing forward]The timing the killer needed to set-up the murder.As we mention before it would take at least 5 minutes to tie the bag up to the light screen but to also to sneak up inside the library to get the sandbag.Do you really think it’s possible to that as well with the timeline you gave us?

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers]If I remember he said that he left Stella and Torohime around near midnight.

Aya:[Biting thumb]So it looks like the person who set-up the sandbag contraption had about less than 15 minutes.

Henry:[Deep thinking]With that amount time I doubt they could have set-up the sandbag pendulum without alerting Stella.I mean you don’t need to rush on setting it up if you don’t have a time limit.

Kristoph:[Chewing gum]And if Stella really was innocent in this incident then she would be more aware since Torohime suddenly lost consciousness.

Nir:[Relax stance]So the only person who could have set-up the sandbag at this point would either be Stella or Torohime!

Eirin:[Apathetic Expression]But Silver’s testimony tells us that Torohime was the one drugged last night so only Stella can be the culprit.

Kyon:[Troubled Expression]Now do you have any more arguments Silver?I think you should realize by now that Stella isn’t just a victim in the case but actually partly responsible for the entire incident.

Silver:[Glaring]What if the killer rush in the set-up?Then it would be possible!

Nir:[Rubbing chin]But one of the evidence we found wouldn't make sense if the killer was in a hurry.

Kyon:[Gentle Smile]Yeah.If the killer really hurry then this wouldn't make sense in the slightest!

(Light Screen/Dust Free Zone/Rope/Sandbag)

 

 

 

**Answer:Dust Free Zone**

Kyon:[Putting hand in hip and looking straight]The person was very careful in making the tie for the sandbag to the light screen.Meaning the killer didn't rush at all.

Torohime:[Expressionless]I guess we come to the truth.

Kristoph:[Scratching hair]I'm sorry to ask but Silver do you have any more arguments.

Silver:[Putting on hoodie]Hold on!There must be something were missing!

Delilah:[Hugging parasol]I'm sorry Silver but I don't see how Stella could be innocent anymore.

Silver:[Ashamed]This can't be.

Jing:[Holding hands together and thinking]I'm sorry Silver.I know this is hard to accept but you must understand this is something you have to acknowledge.

Jiaming:[Concern look]Are you okay Silver? Do you have anymore objection.

Silver:[Looking down regretfully].......

Hyeong-Ji:[Pale and sad]Silver?

Silver:[Looking down regretfully].....No.I admit defeat.I believe you now.

_This has to be very for Silver.Not only did he lose Stella but to learn Stella is also responsible to the crime.That’s worst then her just being a victim._

All All Apologizes

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VMw_1-gyE4&list=RD9VMw_1-gyE4

Jiaming:[Concern Look]I’m very sorry for you to hear this Silver.But that’s the truth.

Torohime:[Look slightly sad]If it helps.I don’t feel angry to Stella.In fact I’ll remember her not as a bad person but as my friend.

Silver:[Covering face with hoodie and smiling]Not that’s OK.I’m happy for you to say that Torohime. [Sighing]In fact I’m sorry for accusing you as the killer Torohime.

Torohime:[Smiling]That’s understandable Silver.Anyone would have thought the same conclusion if they were in your place.

Silver:[Looking down regrefully]I should probably explain to you guys why Stella did this action.

So Silver knows Stella motive for doing this

Silver:[Ashamed]You see Stella was kidnap when she was 6 years old.

Nir:[Holding gun up]6 years old!That young!?

Jason:[Serious Expression]That must be hard for her.Losing your family that young.But did she ever found them?

Silver:[Putting hand over his heart]Unfortunately this where things got worst.The people that kidnap lock her up in a junkyard as a slave for them.They threaten to kill her if she doesn't do what they say.

Lisa:[Writing sadly]If I knew about this I would have expose those kidnappers.

Jack:[Making a fist]And I can guarantee they would receive a long sentence.Make sure they'll pay!

Torohime:[Expressionless]I had feeling this was true.

Silver:[Ashamed]She eventually learn to adapt and used it to escape her captures.She then tried to track down her parents but....

_What happened to Stella that cause her to become very desperate to?_

Kenji:[Dribbling water balloons and sad]What happened to her?Did her parents die?

Silver:[Looking down regretfully]No her parents were fine and well.[Putting on hoodie]But they did something that hurt her so much.....

Bazaaz:[Sweating a little]They forgot her.Not so surprise since parent's will never really care about there children.

Silver:[Ashamed]What they did is adopt another child and named her Stella.

So they replace her!That must be so hard for Stella to see.

Silver:And the only reason she became a SHSL Merchant was so she can get her parents attention.That was her only motivation but most likely....

Torohime:[Slightly sad look]I did see her motive.Her parent's dead.

Kristoph:[Removing cap and looking down]I feel bad for her.Losing you're purpose will cause you to become confuse and scare.

Jiaming:[Fixing suit]And Monokuma use that to force her to make an attempted murder.

Kaz:[Offensive stance and holding kendo stick]Monokuma will pay for this.

Monokume:[Giggling]My you're getting riled up!

Henry:[Deep thinking]I know what happened to Stella is sad but we have to still figure out the killer in order to survive.

_He's right.We can't just stay sad.We need to continue moving on._

Delilah:[Smiling beautifully]Now then Torohime.Could you please tell us the truth about what you saw last night?If you mind.

_Last night?Is she still thinking Torohime is the culprit?_

Delilah:[Inspecting flower]Torohime.I’m sorry to interrupt but there is also another fact that prove Torohime saw the body before Jason did.

Kyon:[Cross arm and serious]Another factor?Are you talking about the…

(School Rule/Silver’s Testimony//Body Discovery Annoucement/Sandbag)

 

 

 

 

**Answer:Body Discovery Annoucement.**

Kyon:[Holding forehead and thinking]The factor that proves Torohime found the body was the Body Discovery Announcement .It takes 3 people to trigger meaning Jason alone shouldn’t be the only one to find it.

Delilah:[Making flower necklace]So now Torohime.Explain yourself.

Torohime:[Sweating]......

Kyon:[Reassuring smile]Torohime.Don't worry I'll believe you.

Welcome to Despair Academy 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEMXI_9isFo&index=27&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Torohime:[Look slightly sad]...You right.I saw the body before Jason found the body.

Flashback:[Torohime shock and looking at Stella's body]

Torohime:No!How could this happen!?Who would do this!?

.......

Torohime:Look calm down!I'll just get Kyon or someone and everything will be alright!

[Screen fade to black]

Torohime:No!Wait!If someone else finds out I was with Stella last night I'll become the main suspect.I need to keep this a secret!

Jiaming:[Pulling tie]So that's why you didn't inform us the body.Because you were worried we would think that you're the killer?You should have thought more rationally.

Eirin:[Bending rapier nervously]But it make sense.You were never prepared for something like this.

Aya:[Slightly shock look]Even me being a horror writer would be surprise to see something gruesome as a dead body.

_That also explain why Torohime looked frighten when she was asleep._

Hyeong-Ji:[Smiling and showing happy face in the Ipad]I'm glad this misunderstanding was settled.

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking]I do have something bothering me.It's about the sandbag contraption thing we said Stella did.

Kaz:[Solemn look]What bothers you my fellow student?

Class Trial Odd

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

Kenji:[Dribbling whoopee cushion]The positioning.Whether pranking or killing the person responsible would need to position themselves someone near the crime scene in order for there plan to work.

Ivan:[Contemplating with skateboard near his face]So the question your just asking is where the hell did Stella wait when committing the deed.That's actually sounds important.

Jeanne:[Putting a peace sign and smiling cheerily]Maybe Kyon already know the answer.He is a detective after all.

Nir:[Twirling guns]So Kyon?Do you know the answer?Because I have an idea myself.

If you know you should have said it.But I guess since people rely on me it should be expected.The place Stella was is....

(Staircase/Light Screen/Cleaning Closet/Library)

 

 

**Answer:Staircase**

Kyon:[Cocky grin]That's simple.Stella was hidden at the staircase.

Bazaaz:[Looking away and squeezing the pockets of the coat]The staircase is very high.It sounds very illogical to be correct.

Kyon:[Reassuring smile]But you should remember how the weapon was use.She use it like a pendulum.

Hyeong-Ji:[Tapping the Ipad]With estimate speed of the sandbag falling mix with the height and the weight of the sandbag. The blow would be enough to kill Stella.

Kaz:[Bowing with honor]I'm impress with your knowledge Hyeong-Ji.You have my respect.

Hyeong-Ji:[Looks ready to cry]You really think that?I don't know what to say!

Eirin:[Combining hair with finger and smiling]You should smile more.Be confident about your abilities.

Hyeong-Ji:[Smiling and showing happy face in the Ipad]I'm so glad.Thank you Eirin.

Lute:[Rising book dramatically]If only I knew about the height of the stairs and weight of the  sandbag I could easily tell what would the force impact be.[Looking straight]But as I can tell it would be enough to be a killing blow if it actually hit the person.

Li:[Strict]So that's one mystery finish but I still have something nagging in my head.

Nir:[Curious look]And what would that be?

Tropical Despair

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc

Li:[Crushing glasses with her hand]How did the sandbag hit Stella instead and how did she become the victim.

_Well that is a good question.How did Stella become the victim?_

Jing:[Annoyed Look]That's true.If Stella was the one who planned the murder then she would be at an advantage.But as we know she is the one who died.

Kaz:[Glaring and sweating]Unless we find some sort of solution to this predicament. We can't really move forward as we might miss a vital clue in finding the identity of the killer.

Nir: [Shock expression holding guns up]Hey Kyon! Do you have an idea?!

Kyon:[Troubled Expression]Hold on! I'll think of something.

_I need to think about what scenario would have Stella hit by sandbag and get her to become the victim of the case. Otherwise we might have reach a dead end.  
_

_I know the answer is there. Just think!_

**Logical Dive**

**Dive Drive:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP7r1TVINsg**

Where was the sandbag thrown to attack the killer?

(From the top of the staircase/From the bottom of the staircase/From the Cleaning Closet/From the floor)

In order for the sandbag to be countered back to Stella the killer needed to notice it coming.But how?

(Through the wind/Through the sound of the sandbag/Through Stella's Voice/Through seeing Stella)

How could the killer attack Stella back?

(By grabbing the  sandbag/By throwing the sandbag/By punching Stella/By pushing the sandbag back)

 

 

**Answer:1,2,4**

BREAK

Class Trial Future:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&index=4&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Cocky grin]So that's how Stella became the victim.It now make sense!

Tamas:[Smacking head with wrench]You figure it out now! That was quick!

Jeanne:[Yelling while holding hips]I think you forgot that he is the SHSL Detective.

Kaz:[Calm and expressionless]Well then.Can you please enlighten us with the knowledge you just gain Kyon?

Kyon:[Reassuring smile]Well you see since the position of Stella was at the staircase.That meant the sandbag was also thrown there by Stella.

Jason:[Grabbing cigarette from pack]It's a bit obvious but the person Stella directed the sandbag must be the killer.Since the person she most likely called out last night would be the only person other then Torohime who was there last night.

Nir:[Rubbing chin]So the person Stella planned to kill is the killer of the case.Well we already know the motive for that person at least.

Li:[Strict]But these things don't answer my question.How did Stella became the victim?

Kyon:[Cross arm and serious]To answer you.I would like you to tell me your answer in this question.If a weapon was about strike to you what would you do?

Kristoph:[Fanning himself with cap]Obviously try to get out of the way of the attack.Because trying to fight back will only add fuel to the fire in heat of the situation.

Jeanne:[Touching cheeks cheerily]What great words of wisdom!This will definitely be something we should learn.

Jing:[Angry Look]Actually if it was me.I wouldn't show mercy!

Torohime:[Slightly sad look]I don't think you should say that so publicly.

_Jing is the SHSL Soldier.I'm pretty sure he has killed people before in his line of duty._

Kyon:[Serious]I agree with you Torohime but Jing was at the right track on the killer's action.They were angry at Torohime and proceeded to fight back.

Jack:[Slightly stress]Even if the killer fought back how did the killer hit Stella with the sandbag?

Kyon:[Cocky grin]By pushing the bag back and aiming at Stella it caused the sandbag to make an impact on Stella's head.

Lisa:[Taking flash photography and shock expression]To do it in a such a height like that is impossible!

Amanda:[Massaging arm]This person has to be very strong.It doesn't look easy to push a sandbag filled with pebbles to the top of the staircase.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers]And to do it instinctively.I don't think I'm strong enough to do this.

Henry:[Deep thinking]Definitely.You clearly don't have the atmosphere of someone having huge amount of physical strength.

Eirin:[Pulling hair and thinking]I don't know if I should take this as offensive or not.

Ivan:[Smelling elbow]So we know now another factor on who our killer is.This killer of ours is one strong motherfucker.

Nir:[Twirling guns]So who here is strong?That could lower the amount of suspects.

_Do you really think anyone her would admit about that and cast suspicion on themselves._

Class Trial Odd

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

Jack:[Aggressive Look]We don't need that Nir.After all a clue help me uncover the identity of the killer!

_Wait!Jack knows the killer?!Who is it!?_

Nir:[Holding gun up]Jack!You really know the killer!?

Jack:[Inspecting coin]The identity of the killer can easily told by a single clue.[Grinning]A clue that I should thank you for giving me Kyon.

Bazaaz:[Sweating a little]Really?What evidence would that be?

Jack:[Wagging finger]Thanks to you.Lisa took a picture of this evidence and now it says to directly on who the killer is.

Evidence that Lisa took a picture of.And not only that but I also told Lisa to take a picture of it.The evidence he's talking about is....

(School Rules/Symbol in the Floor/Word in Blood/Blackmail Letter)

 

 

**Answer:Word in Blood**

Kyon:[Putting hand in hip and looking straight]I remember I told Lisa to take a picture of this word written in blood at the wall.

Jack:[Grinning]Well said Kyon.[Slamming the podium]And sorry for this Kyon but that word tells me exactly who the killer is.

_Sorry.Why did he say that?_

Jack:[Inspecting coin]You needed someone to translate this message for since you don't speak French.

Eirin:[Pointing rapier forward]Wait!You speak French!?Why did you never inform us!?

Lisa:[Jovial Expression]My brother studied in France before so he needed to learn French to survive.I remember it only about a few minutes before the trial.It's a good thing I remembered otherwise we would have been in trouble.

Henry:[Curious Look]So what does it translate?And how does it help us find the killer?[Eyes gleam up]Wow!This rising tension of excitement is something I should take note of.

Jack:[Flipping coin]Once I say the word it will reveal the identity of the killer.So if the killer wants to fess up.I have no objections.

........

_Not surprising.The killer could be thinking that Jack is just bluffing._

Jack:[Aggressive Look]I gave you a chance to reveal yourself but I guess I have to do this.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?It feels like the person he's talking about is...._

Jack:[Grinning]The word says therapist!And we should know the person who this identify!

_Therapist!The word means therapist!?That means!?_

Jack:[Slamming the podium]Torohime!The person responsible for killing Stella is you Torohime!

_I thought I just disprove her as the killer!_

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Word in Blood,Symbols in the Floor,Lisa's Testimony,Blue Velcro Piece,Chest Wound,Wall of the Crime Scene**

Jack: [Throwing a coins up and catching it]I hate to say this Kyon but **Torohime is the culprit**!

Jeanne:[Combing hair]But I thought ~~**we proven Torohime is innocent**~~.We confirm that ~~**she was drugged by Stella**~~ in the library.

Henry:[Thinking attentively]And that ~~**the cups of coffee were not tampered**~~ with since the killer never dispose the drugged coffee.

Delilah:[Pulling flower petals]We also confirmed that the culprit ~~**is someone that Stella called out last night**~~.If it was Torohime that she intended to kill she would have done it while ~~**she was asleep**~~.

Li:[Cleaning glasses]So it's very unlikely Torohime is the killer!

Kaz:[Solemn Look]And even if  Torohime was Stella's target I doubt she ~~**has enough strength to push**~~ the sandbag to Stella's ~~**on top of the staircase**~~.

Torohime:[Slightly sad]Are you calling me weak?

Ivan:[Contemplating with skateboard near his face]And are we sure the ~~**word in the wall was written by Stella**~~?

Kenji:[Dribbling whoopee cushion]I don't know.The thing we know is that ~~**bloody word is written in French**~~.

Lute:[Looking straight]Also this word of ours was ~~**written at the wall of the crime scene**~~.

Kristoph:[Chewing gum]And that ~~**the word is translated to the word therapist**~~.

Jack:[Grinning]But you can't deny this word is something ~~**Stella** ** ~~c~~ ould possibly have wrote it**~~!

_Many of us agree that it's unlikely Torohime is the culprit.But I have to make it official._

 

 

**Solution:Wall of the Crime Scene- Stella could possibly have wrote it**

Kyon:That’s a mistake!!!

BREAK

Buzzkill

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3asSbiegc4A

Kyon:[Serious]Are you certain that Stella was the one who wrote the word?

Jack:[Slightly stress]Why do you said that?What's strange about the message?

Kyon:It's not the message but where it was written!The wall that is!

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera]What's wrong with that?That's the wall Stella's dead body was leaning on.

Nir:[Twirling guns]Didn't me and you Kyon deduce that the killer cleaned the wall Stella was leaning on due to the lack of blood.

Lisa:[Taking flash photography and shock expression]Wait!You said the killer cleaned the wall!?

Amanda:[Squeezing ball intensely]Hold on!Then why is the word still there if the wall was cleaned?

Jack:[Crushing coin]Are you serious!?Do you have any proof that there should be blood in the wall?

Kristoph:[Chewing gum]Or why the killer cleaned the wall of the crime scene?

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look]I don't know why the killer cleaned the wall but I think you proven to me that the wall was cleaned when were in investigation Kyon.Remember the evidence you use.

_I remember I use this to Nir.It shows that blood should be found in the wall if it wasn't cleaned._

(Silver Pendant/Blackmail Letter/Kitchen Knife/Sandbag)

 

 

**Answer:Kitchen Knife**

Kyon:[Fixing himself]If you remember Nir.The kitchen knife had blood in the hilt.Meaning the blood splatter backward as well.

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen]But the wall didn't have blood on it.[Jovial expression]I have a photographic memory you know.

Aya:[Slightly shock look]It means the killer must have remove the blood on the wall.That's the only explanation I could think of.

Jiaming:[Confused look]But if the wall was cleaned then why didn't the killer remove the bloody word?

Lute:[Reading]The only reason is so obvious that I'm surprise Kyon hadn't said it yet.

Kyon:[Holding forehead and thinking]I was about to.[Gentle Smile]The reason the killer left the message is because of.....

(To frame Torohime/To prove Torohime innocent/Just the heck with it/To leave a message)

 

 

**Answer:To frame Torohime**

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous]How cruel for the someone to do something like this!

Weekly Despair Magazine

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KepEmZRWEU&index=10&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Jing:[Begrudging Look]The means the person who wrote that was the killer.

Eirin:[Pulling hair and  thinking]The killer's main goal to not get caught so naturally they would something like this just to get away.

Kaz:[Smacking hand with stick]Even going as far as taking someone life.I can't let this go.

Ivan:[Removing beanie and wiping forehead]Do we even know the killer?I mean with everything we talked about the only thing we know is that the killer isn't Jason,Torohime and Kyon.We have no suspects.

Jason:[Serious Expression]You're right.We don't have an idea on who the culprit is.

Nir:[Rubbing chin]Maybe something in the crime scene could help us deduce the killer.

Torohime:[Twisting hair]We should probably lay out all the evidence and see if any of it could pin the crime on one of us.

Class Trial Odd Edition

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&index=34&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Kyon:[Cross arm and serious]Hold on!I should probably something I heard from one of you guys.

Bazaaz:[Fixing glasses with a confident expression]If it helps us deduce the culprit then be my guess.

_This person testimony should lower the list of suspects._

(Silver/Hyeong-Ji/Eirin/Jing)

 

 

**Answer:Hyeong-Ji**

Kyon:[Reassuring smile]Before I say anything I would like you to tell me what was the cause of death of Stella.

Ivan:[Holding skateboard behind his neck]Isn't that obvious.She was killed by the chest wound.

Tamas:[Gripping wrench tightly and sweating]She unfortunately was stab by a knife near the heart.What a waste of good talent.

Kyon:[Cocky grin]But do you know the weapon that killed Stella?

Eirin:[Combining hair with fingers thinking]That's the kitchen knife that was sticking out of Stella's chest.

Jing:[Flipping swiss knife around] A kitchen knife?I wasn't inform this.

_I think if you had actually look at it you would have figure it out_

Li:[Reading book down and thinking]Well that tells us that the killer went to the kitchen last night.

Kristoph:[Fanning himself with a cap]Hey who was in the kitchen last night?

Kyon:[Glaring]That is where I was getting to thatt.With Hyeong-Ji's testimony we can tell who could and who couldn't be a killer.

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous]I'm kind of nervous to say it to all of you.I mean I don't get to share something with this many people.

Kaz:[Calm and expressionless]Are you okay with this Hyeong-Ji?If you don't want to I won't let them force you to do it.

Hyeong-Ji:[Hugging Ipad and shock]No.I'll do it if it can help us solve the case.But please don't ask me too much questions.

Eirin:[Pointing rapier forward]Anyway guys lets just give some space for her.

_So Hyeong-Ji told everyone pretty much the same thing she told me and Nir earlier._

Distrust

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SnbZq-UpQg&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=22

Nir:[Rubbing chin]So with this we could use it to find out the killer.

Amanda:[Confident Expression]So with her list of people who went to the kitchen we narrowed the suspect number to 5 possible suspects.

Kaz:[Pointing forward with kendo stick]We shouldn't suspect Hyeong-Ji.Because of her we have a list of suspects.

Silver:[Glaring]As long as this list viable then its safe to say Hyeong-Ji is innocent.

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief]Hyeong-Ji wouldn't have said anything had she been the culprit and even if she was trying to frame these 5 people.Their are easier people to frame the crime to so that's another thing.

Junk Food for a Dashing Youth:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B09DBDSZJg&index=33&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4ak

Henry:[Amusing smile]I mean she doesn't enough strength to push the sandbag that far.[Day dreaming]It wouldn't fit with the background I planned her.

Hyeong-Ji:[Nervous Look]What do you mean background?I don't understand what are you talking about.

Henry:[Eyes gleam up]I don't know why but I imagine you in a bright cybernetic field  with the sun shining on you.

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous]You really think of me like that?![Covering her face with her Ipad]I'm sorry!I didn't notice. But please don't do something like that!

Eirin:[Pointing rapier forward]Henry!I forbid you for messing with Hyeong-Ji any further.

Kaz:[Glaring and sweating]I heavily suggest to you to let go of your impure thoughts Henry.[Looking serious and holding kendo stick in front]Otherwise I'm for to act.

Henry: [Removing bowler hat and sweating]Hey it wasn't perverted!The only person I do that is Jeanne!

Jeanne:[Putting a peace sign and smiling cheerily]Awww.Thank you for that offensive remark Henry.I flattered you like how I look.

Henry:[Rises arms and explosions come from the back]Did I really say that?!

Buzzkill:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3asSbiegc4A&index=42&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Jing:[Looking at the side annoyed ]So were down to either of these 5.Eirin,Aya,Delilah,Ivan and Jack.

Li:[Thinking attentively]So who among these 5 is the killer?

Jack:[Inspecting coin]I'm telling you now that I'm not the culprit.

Delilah:[Wiping sweat with her parasol]I would never do something as horrible as murder.

Eirin:[Bending rapier nervously]Hey!I wasn't prepared for this!

Ivan:[Holding skateboard like a bat]Do you want to try and accuse me!?

Aya:[Fire in her coming out of eyes]I won't stand if any of you deem me as a murder!

Silver:[Putting on hoodie]We should discuss about all the evidence we have and see if any of those will tell us who among the people who went to the kitchen is the killer.

_Right now as long as I remember the people who went to the kitchen last night.I might be able to find the evidence that will reveal who among those 5 is the culprit's identity._

Discussion Heat Up:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6av12TNw-0

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Symbols in the Floor,Lisa's Testimony,Monokuma File 01,Words in Blood.Kitchen Knife,Hyeong-Ji's Testimony**

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking]Thanks to Hyeong-Ji's testimony we can tell that ~~**the killer could be one of those 5**~~.

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief]Because ~~**those 5 are the ones who could get the murder last night**~~.

Nir:[Rubbing chin] ~~ **The murder weapon being a kitchen knife**~~.The one that was sticking out of Stella's chest.

Bazaaz:[Fixing glasses with a confident expression]We also know that the kitchen knife needed to be ~~**taken last night**~~. Otherwise s ~~ **omeone from the kitchen staff would have notice it missing**~~.

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera]I suggest looking on who among those would be ~~**strong enough to push the sandbag** ~~ to Stella ~~**on top of the staircase.**~~

Lute:[Closing book and laying her head on it]Wouldn't that be Jack and Ivan?They look pretty sure.

Ivan:[Holding skateboard like a bat]Hey just because were guys  doesn't mean **were not the only ones who is strong enough** to push the sandbag to the top of the staircase.

Jack:[Worried expression]What if **there is evidence against the other 3 girls**?Then their as much of a suspect as us two.

Jiaming:What if we **have decisive evidence against Jack or Ivan**?Then that could be enough to end this trial.

Delilah:Or what if **we have evidence to prove one of them completely innocent**?That would give us a better on getting the killer right.

Kristoph:[Wiping sweat with cap]Why do I have a feeling that **there is evidence we don't realize that could be consider decisive** enough to point to one of them?

_Is Hyeong-Ji's testimony correct?Because if it is then one of those 5 people must be the culprit.Question who?_

 

 

**Solution:Symbols in the Floor-there is evidence we don't realize that could be consider decisive**

Kyon:That's correct!!!

BREAK

Class Trial Turbulent

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQHd7EKRlyo&index=24&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Kyon:[Holding forehead and thinking]I don't know why I think this evidence could help us find the killer.But I have a feeling it does.

Jack:[Making a fist]What piece of evidence are you talking about?

Kyon:[Reassuring smile]Nir do you remember what we found in the floor?Something we had no idea what it means.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look]Are you talking about those symbols in the floor.

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen]If I remember when I saw those symbols I took a picture of them.[Checking her camera]I think this is it.

 **.--- .- -.-. -.** -

Jing:[Shock and holding knife in a defensive position]This has to be it!This is the key in solving the case!

Li:[Concern look]What do you mean key of the case Jing?Because I don't understand it myself.

Jing:[Sharpening Swiss knife]This code tells us the culprit of the case.

Torohime:[Looking suspicious]A code?What code is this?

Jing:[Pointing swiss knife forward]Kyon!You're a detective!You should know what code this is!

Kyon:[Fixing himself]I don't.....[Looking down hiding face]Wait!I've since codes like this before!

_I have to remember what these codes are.If I remember then it will make the identity of the culprit clear._

_Think!What code is this again!_

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

RSEOM DCOSE

 

 

 

Answer:MORSE CODES

Kyon:I connected the dots!

BREAK

Class Trial Future:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&index=4&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Serious]These are Morse codes.

Jeanne:[Putting on lipstick]You mean what blind people use to write?

Li:[Strict]You better study up Jeanne.That's braille.

Jing:[Begrudging Look]Morse codes are what the military use to communicate with others by using different patterns of sound that represent a letter.

Nir:[Holding guns up]Which is why you immediately recognize those symbols when we showed them to you!

Jing:[Crossing arm and annoyed look]I thought you would recognize them since your father is a soldier.How disappointing.

Nir:[Embarrassed look and holding gun intensely]I don't reccomend you mentioning  my father so casually Jing.Otherwise there will be consequences.

_I never seen Nir this intense before.We'll except during the first day but that was out of confusion.Now this is real intensity._

Li:[Concern Look]Enough from both you!What made you so anxious with this code Jing?

Jing:[Sharpening Swiss knife]Kyon should know!After all it should be obvious how I started to realize the identity of the killer.

He would think like only if this says the....

(Occupation of the killer/Name of the killer/Gender of the killer/Country of the killer)

 

 

 

**Answer:Name of the killer**

Kyon:[Looking down with regretful expression]You reacted like that because it says here the name of the killer.

Kenji:[Drop water balloon]The killer names! Whose name is that!?

Aya:[Biting thumb] Is it my name!? I didn't do anything at all! I swear!

Bazaaz:[Looking away and squeezing the pockets of the coat] I don't think that conclusion is correct. The code seems to be spelling out a 4 letter name.

Jason:[Lighting cigarette] 4 letters huh? Well I guess I shouldn't worry since it can't spell me or Aya's name.

Tamas:[Smacking his palm with his wrench] A name with four letters? Since my talent involves only building I have no idea to figure this out.

Torohime:[Expressionless] I'm pretty sure Kyon figured it out.

Kyon:[Serious] You know me so well.

Lisa:[Taking flash photography and shock expression] Wait! You do know the culprit!

Silver:[Looking sideways] Make sense since he is the SHSL Detective.

Kyon:[Sweating and angry].....

Tropical Despair:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc&index=13&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

_The identity of the culprit is already written in front of me. It should have been obvious to me. This person is the only one who could have wrote in French and frame Torohime. The culprit is you!!!  
_

**CHOOSE THE CULPRIT**

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm]

Torohime:[Look slightly sad]

Nir:[Relax stance]

Lute:[Writing in the book]

Kenji:[Frowning]

Jack:[Inspecting coin]

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen]

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering]

Jing:[Crossing arm and annoyed look]

Li:[Reading book sadly]

Jiaming:[Concern look]

Kaz:[Offensive stance and holding kendo stick]

Kristoph:[Wiping sweat with cap]

Aya:[Confused look]

Bazaaz: [Sweating and wiping with his head with his lab coat sleeve]

Nigel:[Portrait of Nigel smirking with a pink cross over his picture]

Ivan:[Holding skateboard like a bat]

Tamas:[Gripping wrench tightly and sweating]

Silver:[Looking judgmentally]

Stella:[Portrait of Stella smiling with a pink cross over her picture]

Henry:[Removing bowler hat and sweating]

Jeanne:[Worried and scared]

Hyeong-Ji[Shielding herself with Ipad and scared]

Amanda:[Annoyed and holding forehead]

Delilah:[Hugging parasol]

Jason:[Pointing forward with cigarette]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end part shows in the accusation the character expression and the formation the students are.So it starts with Kyon and ends with Jason.  
> Do you know who is the killer?Write down your theories down below.  
> Please comment for me because I enjoy reading them and I really could use feedback to improve my work.Also please check out  
> Dangan Ronpa: A New Horizon of Despair


	13. Chapter 1,Class Trial Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be introducing P.T.A an event that happens in which where you must argue back against a classmate who refuses your claims.It's like the CROSS SWORD except that the argument of the classmate is their last stand and is usually the killer of the case or a close friend of the killer and that you don't solve it through a TB.Instead you have to spell out the word in order to solve or you can just skip.
> 
> Here's an example.
> 
> Killer:What evidence do you have to make me the kill!?
> 
> \---------Prints  
> Weapon------------Finger  
> \---------On the
> 
>  
> 
> Answer:Finger Prints On the Weapon

CHOOSE A CLASSMATE

[JACK MILLER]

Kyon:It was you!!!

\-----------------------

Kyon: The codes here spells out a name.

Jing:[Annoyed] And that name happens to be one of your names.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] Whose name is it!? I don't any Morse codes!

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] The codes right here are symbols for the following letters.J,A,C and K

Jack:[Aggressive look] What the!?

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking] J,A,C,K. [Drop water balloon] Wait! The spells out the name!

Odd Edition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

Eirin:[Holding rapier in a defensive stance] Jack! Jack Miller!

Jack:[Making a fist]The hell! Are you shitting me!? [Slightly Stress] I mean are you kidding me?

Jing:[Pointing swiss knife forward] Unfortunately for you he isn't! That code is translated to you're name Jack!

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] Is it... true that it was who killed.....Stella?

Ivan:[Holding skateboard like a bat] What do you have to say asshole!?

Jack:[Slightly Stress] Well......[Grinning] Actually for you information. [Wagging finger] What I have to say is that I have an argument against this accusation of yours Kyon.

_He was shock but quickly recovered from. I should expect that from the SHSL Lawyer! However if he really is the killer then their gotta be something to prove him guilty!_

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera] Don't underestimate my brother.He dealt with worst situations before.

_And I also have to deal with his sister. Great._

HOPE VS DESPAIR:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Stmp2gAk6s&index=9&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Grate,Blue Velcro Piece,Blood on the Light Screen,Word in Blood,Symbols in the Floor**

Jack:Kyon. You said I'm the culprit just because ~~**those symbols is translated to my name**~~. But is that really true?

Silver:[Looking sideways] ~~**Those symbols are Morse codes**~~.  Codes use by the military to send messages.

Aya:[Positive gleam] ~~**Jing is the SHSL Soldier**~~. So of course he could vouch to whether these codes are Morse codes or not.

Jing:[Flipping swiss knife with a grin] And I can safely say that those are Morse codes.

Jack:[Flipping coin] But do you remember the word in blood that ~~**said thérapeute?**~~ You know the one that pointed Torohime as the culprit.

Henry:[Deep thinking] The word ~~**thérapeute is the French word for therapist**~~. [Making hand gesture of camera and smiling] Hey that actually gave me an idea on what to do for Torohime and Kyon.

Torohime:[Blushing profoundly] Hey! Were not in that sort of relationship!

Lute:[Slamming book] But we proven that the was ~~**made by the killer**~~ to frame Torohime!

Jack:[Grinning] Thank you for making my point Lute. That was exactly what I wanted to bring up.

Kenji:[Frowning] What point are you talking about Jack?

Jack:[Inspecting coin] You claimed that Stella wrote that. [Pointing forward] But ~~**you don't have proof that Stella wrote the message**~~.

Torohime:[Slightly shock]Well that's true but we proven ~~**the word written in blood is a red-herring**~~.

Jiaming:[Fixing tie] It wouldn't be a problem if we have **proof that Jack was in the crime scene**.

Delilah:[Putting flower on her hair] Or that their is **a factor that can only point towards Jack as the  killer**.

_Maybe that could work.Something I could use to prove Jack is indeed very suspicious._

 

 

**Solution:Word in Blood-a factor that can only point towards Jack as the killer.**

Kyon:That's correct!!!

BREAK

Class Trial Future:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&index=4&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Pointing forward] Their is indeed a factor that can really point towards Jack as being a culprit. Something that Jack and a few other people could have done.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] Are you talking about the people who went to the kitchen last night? Because I remember he was there last night.

Kristoph:[Chewing gum] Yeah. He and 4 others do make the list of who can get the kitchen knife,

Kyon:[Serious] Well that is one factor but that wasn't what I was talking about.

Nir:[Twirling guns] Can you become more clear Kyon? Even I don't get what you're saying.

Kyon:[Cocky grin] Remember we said the word that was suppose to point Torohime as the culprit? Remember how it was written?

Lute:[Closing book and laying her head on it] It was written in French. The obviously mean the person who wrote it knows French.

_So she did get what I was saying.Not surprising from Ms know it all._

Tamas:[Scratching neck with wrench] I know how to speak Hungarian but French is something I'm not so good with.

Kaz:[Solemn Look] So we have to see who among us can speak French.But who?

Jiaming:[Concern Look] Their is Stella but she's dead.I don't know who else is fluent with French.

Kyon:[Cocky grin] I know who else.Remember who presented this evidence in the first place?

Flashback

_Jack:[Inspecting coin] You needed someone to translate this message for since you don't speak French._

_Eirin:[Pointing rapier forward] Wait! You speak French!? Why did you never inform us!?_

_Lisa:[Jovial Expression] My brother studied in France before so he needed to learn French to survive. I remember only about a few minutes before the trial. It's a good thing I remembered otherwise we would have been in trouble._

Kyon:[Pointing forward] Jack Miller! I may not have proof that Stella wrote those codes but I have proof that you must be  the one who wrote the word at the wall. And the only reason you would do that is because you're the real killer!

**Lisa:I'M ON THE SCENE**

Class Trial Odd

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] Are you certain that Jack is the only person here who could write in French?

Kyon:[Sweating and angry] Lisa! You're the one who told us that Jack could write in French! You can't deny that he can write French.

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera] I never said that Jack couldn't have write the false dying message.

Kyon:[Troubled Expression] What are you trying to say?

Lisa:[Writing in the notebook bored] You claimed that Jack is suspicious just because he could write in French. [Pointing with pen angrily] Well if it's someone who can speak French that you're looking for. I got another suspect!

_I don't if Lisa is making a point or is being desperate.But both doesn't matter if Jack is really guilty since the truth will always come out._

Cross Sword: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mymjF4AZJrg&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=10

**CROSS SWORD**

**TB:Blue Velcro Piece,Lisa's Testimony,Symbols on the Floor,Word in Blood,Kitchen Knife**

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] You're reason for thinking my brother is the killer.

Lisa:[Writing in the notebook] Is because there is symbols

Lisa:[Writing in the notebook bored] That translated says the name of the of my brother.

Lisa:[Pointing with pen angrily] And that he can write in French.

Lisa:[Scratching chin] But the symbols could have been a red-herring

Lisa:[Holding camera smiling] After all you proven the killer is capable of doing this.

**DEVELOPEMENT**

Kyon:[Serious] I won't deny that it's possible for it to be a red-herring. But you need bring up someone else who can speak French.

Lisa:[Jovial Look] That's simple! I already have it cover.

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera] The other person who can speak French is Eirin.

Lisa:[Holding camera smiling] She clearly came from France because of her accent.

Lisa:[Pointing with pen angrily] And she was in the same suspect list as Jack.

Lisa:[Writing furiously] So she could have ~~**also taken the knife**~~.

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] I doubt you have ~~**no proof that she is innocent**~~.

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera] So as long as that remain.

Lisa:[Pointing with pen angrily] You can't deny ~~**Jack could be innocent**~~!

_So now she suspects Eirin as a possible culprit. She could have been right if it weren't for this_

 

 

**Solution:Blue Velcro Piece-no proof that she is innocent**

Kyon:I'll cut through your lies!!!

BREAK

Solar Edition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDaQZ6WJfTc&index=2&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Troubled Expression] I'm sorry to say this Lisa but I have proof that it couldn't be Eirin.

Lisa:[Taking flash photography and shock expression] What!?

Eirin:[Female Bowing] I'm grateful for your help Kyon.

Hyeong-Ji:[Smiling and showing happy face in the Ipad] Thank you so much Kyon.

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] What are you talking about Kyon!? What's your proof!?

Kyon:[Serious] I found something that look irrelevant but it turns out it gave us info about the killer.

Nir:[Rubbing chin] Something that look irrelevant? [Pointing guns at herself] Are you talking about the piece of Velcro in the floor?

Kyon:[Cocky grin] Exactly!

Jason:[Lighting cigarette] A piece of Velcro. Where did that came from? I don't think they came from my race boots.

Buzzkill: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3asSbiegc4A&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=42

Kyon:[Holding forehead and thinking] I don't know why but I have feeling whatever this thing came from will prove Eirin innocent.

_And possibly point towards Jack as the culprit._

Jack:[Grinning] Go ahead! But I doubt whatever this thing is will do both prove Eirin innocent and me guilty.

Lisa:[Checking her camera and annoyed] I can guarantee you we don't have anything that has Velcro in our room.

_I need just find this thing that the piece of Velcro came from first.Then we'll see from  there._

ANAGRAM.NET https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RK6R94HMgpM&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=43

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

DCLMIEA TKI

 

 

 

**ANSWER:MEDICAL KIT**

Kyon:I connected the dots!

BREAK

Turbulent Edition:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQHd7EKRlyo&index=3&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] The thing that the Velcro piece came from is something we all have.

Kaz:[Glaring and sweating] Something we all have? I'm sorry to say this but I'm not sure what you're talking about.

Kyon:[Reassuring smile] Did Eirin not give you it? Because she told me she would hand it out to everyone.

Jack: [Crushing coin] What is this thing you're talking about?

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering]Perhaps you're talking about the medical kits?The ones I prepared to hand out to the others in case of emergency.

Ivan:[Removing beanie and scratching head] You suggested? I thought Silver was the one who propose the idea. What's going on?

Kenji:[Frowning] Yeah. Silver, you said that it was who came up with the idea to have a medical kit prepared everywhere. Or is Eirin just pulling our leg?

Silver:[Putting on hoodie] I'm sorry for lying but since you didn't trust Eirin I thought you guys wouldn't listen if you knew it was her idea.

Lute:[Smacking book] Well now we don't trust you guys even more. Looks like your less trustworthy then I thought. That's why my intellect didn't realize it immediately.

_I'm pretty sure you didn't notice in the first place._

Jing:[Authority Expression] Hold it! We'll settle this after we solve this trial.

Bazaaz:[Sweating]Can't we just vote then?I think we know it's very likely that our culprit is Jack.

Tropical Despair: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc&index=13&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Lisa:[Writing furiously]Wait!The medical kit is irrelevant to the case.So what if there could have been a medical kit once in the crime scene. All you did was waste our time.

Kyon:[Cocky grin]I didn't get a chance to explain but the medical kit does prove Eirin is innocent.

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera]Alright I'll give you a chance to explain .But I still think you're bluffing.

_I'm not but because of a distraction due to the drama between the leaders it's not very well put yet.But I'll change that soon enough._

Dive Drive: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP7r1TVINsg&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=12

**LOGIC DIVE**

What detail about the Velcro piece is important?

(Color/Size/Material it's made out of/Texture)

 

What is the color of the Velcro?

(Pink/Purple/Blue/Red)

 

 

How does the color of the medical kit represent it's owner?

(Which room they live in/Their gender/Their talent/Their fashion style)

 

 

What does the color blue represent?

(Male/Female/Neither/Monokuma)

 

 

**Answer:1,3,2,1**

Kyon:I have reach the correct answer!

BREAK

Turbulent Edition:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQHd7EKRlyo&index=3&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm]I need to mention a certain detail about this piece of Velcro.[Cocky grin]Nir what is noticeable detail does the piece of Velcro have?

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look]Noticeable details that I remember is that it's a single piece and it's color blue.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] Blue? Doesn't the color of the Velcro piece match the color of the medical kit it came from?

Eirin:[Combining hair with fingers thinking]Yeah! If a medical kit is blue then the owner is a male and if it's a pink med kit then it for a female.

Tamas:[Cleaning wrench with handkerchief] Where did you find that many medical kits?

Li:[Cleaning glasses] Well when Jing told us the idea. He and Nir grabbed 12 blue kits and 13 pink kits in the storage room then me and Jeanne separate the medical supplies inside them equally.

Jiaming:[Confused look] But if the piece of Velcro you found was blue wouldn't that mean the med kit it came from was blue.

Torohime:[Smirking] That mean the owner of the med kit was a boy.

Delilah:[Inspecting flower] I'm guessing the killer is the owner of the med kit meaning it was a boy. After all if Torohime or Stella brought a kit in the crime scene then wouldn't we find a pink Velcro piece.

Kyon:[Pointing forward] Exactly! Meaning the killer is a boy and since we can clearly tell Eirin is a girl then we know she doesn't own one.

Junk Food for a Dashing Youth:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B09DBDSZJg&index=33&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Ivan:[Disagreeing Look] I know this may sound stupid but what if Eirin is really boy cross dressing.

Eirin:[Covering face with hair] What!!!??? I'm clearly a  girl!

Henry:[Removing bowler hat and sweating] Ho...old on! Why would you think that?!

Jeanne:[Touching cheeks cheerily] I thought you were in to this thing Henry? I mean being a pervert and all.

Henry:[Rises arms and explosions come from the back] I TOLD YOU!!! I'M NOT A PERVERT!!!

Ivan:[Looking down on skateboard] Well I seen a lot of chicks cross dressing as dudes in tournaments since some tournaments doesn't allow chicks to participate occasionally.

Jiaming:[Concern] You know what you're talking about is girls cross dressing as boys. Not boys cross dressing as girls like what you're saying now.

Ivan:[Removing beanie and wiping forehead] What I said is still possible.

Eirin:[Bending rapier and blushing] Wait for a moment!

Aya:[Mischievous Smile] Maybe we should inspect her body here just in case.

Eirin:[Pointing rapier forward and blushing] Their is no way I'm going to remove my clothing here! Especially in front of all of you!

Jeanne:[Double peace sign] Oh come on. You should be confident with your body Eirin.

_That's not the problem here Jeanne. I wonder if she has any shame?_

Kenji:[Smirking] Even if she was a guy I doubt she would give herself a male med kit if nobody knew she was a guy. It wouldn't make sense.

Lute:[Reading] Obviously. Even you should know that Kenji.

Kenji:[Frowning] Thank you. Thank you for the compliment. I truly appreciate it.

Solar Edition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jmF7aSzFH0&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=6

Kristoph:[Proud smile] So I guess that means the killer is a boy meaning Eirin isn't the culprit.

Jiaming:[Concern Look] The only guys who could have taken the kitchen knife are Ivan and Jack. So one of those two must be the culprit.

Lute:[Reading] And it's child's play to know that it's impossible for Ivan to write in French. Since he focuses more in his sports then academics and languages.

Ivan:[Confident Smile] Thank you! I'm glad someone understands me.

Kenji:[Giggling] I'm pretty sure she made an insult as well.

Ivan:[Showing of his skateboard] Is that true? Because now I take back my compliment.

Lute:[Flipping pages] Thank you Kenji. Now I hate you even more.

Kenji:[Laughing out loud] You're welcome.

Jack:[Slightly stress out] Wait minute! Not everything make sense! You claimed I'm the killer just because of fake dying message! But you forgot the killer cleaned the wall. Explain that!

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] Yeah! Also you hadn't prove that symbols on the floor was really written by Stella.

Jack:[Grinning] That won't be necessary Lisa. I'll handle this.

_Jack realized  now that it doesn't matter whether the symbols on the floor is viable or not because of circumstances like the the ability to write in French and being able to grab kitchen is more of a threat in proving him guilty.I can't underestimate him._

Hope vs Despair:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Stmp2gAk6s&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=9

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Blood on the Grate,Cement under the Grate,Shiny Object,Blackmail Letter,Grate**

Jack:[Flipping coin] I admit. ~~**I know how to write French**~~ so it make sense for me to be suspicious[Aggressive look]but that's not enough!

Lisa:[Pointing with pen angrily] And even though ~~**the symbols on the floor translate my brothers name**~~ it doesn't mean it can't be a trick as well ~~ **. It could have been a trick done by real killer**~~.

Torohime:[Twisting hair] So it's like the word written at the wall that was meant to convict me as the killer . ~~ **That it was also planted by someone.**~~

Jason:[Rubbing cigarette at his palm] But ~~**you're also in the list of those who could take the kitchen knife**~~. So that's another factor against you Jack.

Jack:[Thinking hard] True. But I have a problem with Kyon's theory. He claimed ~~**the killer cleaned the wall Stella's body was leaning on**~~.

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] But ~~**he has no proof other then the knife to back it up**~~. And the knife isn't necessarily concrete evidence.

Jack:[Laughing Arrogantly] Did you ever ~~ **find any bloodstains on the floor outside the crime scenes**~~? I seriously doubt that.

Lisa:[Twirling pen with a smile] Or anything to ~~**use to absorb the blood**~~?

Jack:[Wagging finger] I mean if you don't have proof that the killer cleaned the back of the wall of the crime scene then ~~**Stella could have really wrote the message**~~.Meaning the ability to speak French is nullified.

Lisa:[Checking camera annoyed]And to be fair we can't be to sure that Ivan can't write French. I mean he could ~~**use a dictionary**~~ to help him write the word.

Ivan:[Disagreeing Look]Dude! Trust me ~~**I didn't do any crime**~~ or learn how to speak like a French boy.

Lute:[Rising book dramatically]So basically you're throwing two potential suspects. I see your point.

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering]But didn't ~~**we establish a boy as the killer**~~. So it can't be Torohime.

Jack:[Grinning]It's possible Stella didn't see the killer and thought Torohime was the killer and then wrote her name.

Lisa:[Jovial Expression]Besides.It's impossible to remove the blood from the crime scene since there is ~~**nowhere to dump it without it being seen**~~.

Jack:[Laughing Arrogantly]With that I think we made our point.

_So even if I can prove that wall was cleaned I still need to prove Ivan didn't write the message on the wall.Well got to start somewhere first._

 

 

**Solution:Blood on the Grate-nowhere to dump it without being seen.**

Kyon:That's a mistake!!!

BREAK

Future Edition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=4

Kyon:[Cocky grin] We actually have proof that blood was transferred somewhere else. Isn't that right Jeanne?

Jeanne:[Yelling while holding hips] Me? I have no idea what you're talking about.

Nir:[Soothing Expression] Actually I think I get it. Jeanne didn't you had blood in your hands earlier?

Jeanne:[Looking down and covering face] If your talking about what happened earlier. Yes I did have blood in my hands but I wash them off before going here.

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief] Wasn't that when 6 of us tried to lift open the grates at the backyard.

Jack:[Biting coin in half] Did you say the grate?

Jason:[Pulling bangs and thinking] I think I know what you're talking about Kyon. Are you talking about the grate?

Kyon:[Serious] Jeanne the reason you had blood on your hands is because someone dump blood inside the grate.

Kristoph:[Fanning himself with his cap] So you're saying that blood got there because someone wash off the blood and dump it at the grate?

Jason:[Smoking] He just said that Kristoph.

Lisa:[Checking her camera and annoyed] Couldn't that place be the real crime scene then. I mean it's possible that the body was move from there to the staircase.

Aya:[Confused Look] But isn't the grate in the backyard? The backyard is the furthest place from the crime scene so if that was the real crime scene why would the killer go out their way to move it to the staircase? [Mischievous Smile] Unless it was a witch who can cast spells then it wouldn't make sense.

Jiaming:[Fixing tie] Besides there were no sign of the killer moving the body.

Nir:[Pointing gun forward] Meaning blood was definitely transferred there. And the only person who would do that is the killer.

Delilah:[Making flower necklace] And since they mention that blood was cleaned off the wall of the crime scene it's safe to assume that the blood from there was the one that got transferred to the grate.

Buzzkill: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3asSbiegc4A&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=42

Jack:[Laughing arrogantly] So what if the killer cleaned the wall in crime scene. It was unlikely Torohime was the culprit in the first place so all you did was prove Torohime was innocent. Were back to where we started.

Lisa:[Writing in the notebook] Beside I mentioned just a few moments ago about a way Ivan or any other boy could have write the word in the wall without speaking French.Meaning it's still up in the air that my brother is innocent.

Nir:[Put guns in her hips] Even if we can prove that Ivan isn't the culprit I'm pretty sure he has some kind of back-up plan too argue with.

Torohime:[Slightly nervous] So I guess what we have to do to prove Jack guilty is by finding something to link him to the crime.

_It's not easy but there is always something the killer leave behind  when committing the crime and that would normally reveal the identity of killer.So what's left to do is to find it.  
_

Heat-Up: _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6av12TNw-0 &list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=8_

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Blue Velcro Piece,Silver Pendant,Shiny Object,Key Chain,Blackmail Letter,Grate**

Nir:[Rubbing chin] In order to prove Jack guilty what we have to do is to find decisive that he was the killer.

Jack:[Flipping coin] As if you can found any. Did you ~~**didn't find anything at the crime scene**~~ that proves me guilty.

Jason:[Smoking] I'm pretty sure if Jack was the killer. He would be extra careful in tampering the crime scene.

Li:[Strict] Well it at least it confirm us that ~~**Stella was responsible for the drugged coffee incident**~~. Because if Jack is guilty he would have done something about it.

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera] Thanks for reminding me.Remember Stella called out the killer last night in order to kill them. ~~ **You have no evidence Stella called my brother last night**~~. Am I right?

Amanda:[Stretching and thinking]I also wonder? ~~ **Their is no reason for Jack to bring the kitchen knife last nigh**~~ t.I doubt he would ever be paranoid enough  to carry a weapon.

Kristoph:[Scratching hair]Well there is still the fact ~~**he can write French**~~. So that allows him to be able to write the message that was meant to frame Torohime.

Nir:[Twirling gun]Yeah.But that's ~~**after he cleaned the wall of the crime scene**~~ to remove the blood.It wouldn't make sense to do it before he clean the wall.

Lisa:[Jovial Expression]That also remind me of something.[Pointing with pen angrily]You have no evidence that Jack was the one who ~~**cleaned the wall of the crime scene**~~ or that he was the one who ~~**dump the blood in the grate**~~.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers]Maybe there is **evidence that he did some other act the killer did**?I don't think everything we said is the only things the killer did.

Henry:[Deep thinking]Or evidence that **he was the one who stole the kitchen knife**.Because if he had the murder weapon with him last night that would pretty much close  the case.

Lisa:[Holding camera smiling]Or maybe that ~~**you were wrong that Jack is the killer**~~.That would definitely make me feel better.

_Now where at the part where we find something pin Jack as the culprit.Question is what evidence would that be?And how would it prove him guilty?_

 

 

**Solution:Keychain-dump the blood in the grate.**

Kyon:That's a mistake!!!

BREAK

Future Edition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=4

Kyon:[Pointing forward] We actually do have evidence that Jack was the one who dump the blood on the grate!

Lisa:[Checking her camera and annoyed] You're bluffing. To get what they want people would use lies to influence others.[Pointing with pen angrily] That is exactly what you're doing right now!

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] I beg to differ. We found something near the grate that the killer left behind.

Kenji:[Dribbling whoopee cushion] Who's this we your talking about? Nir?

Lute:[Hugging book while staring forward] He is referring to me. I found some sort of key chain and showed it to Kyon.[ Slamming book] But I don't understand how would this identify anyone much less Jack.

Kyon:[Putting hands behind his back] This little detail though will help us identify the killer....

(Material is made out of/Letters in the back/Symbol in front/Condition)

 

 

**Answer:Letters in the back**

Weekly Despair Magazine:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KepEmZRWEU&index=10&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Jason:[Greasing hair] There are letters in the back of that key chain? Can I see since? I might be understand it.

Aya:[Positive Gleam in her eyes] What does it say? The name of the killer?

Jason:[Apologetic Look] No. All it says is the letters W and P. And I don't know what that means.

Kristoph:[Chewing gum] W and P.I don't recognize any of that with the codes I use in rallies.

Li:[Concern Look] Even with my high amount experience in the world of literature I never heard any codes or saying with those letters.

Lute:[Rising book dramatically] I however had. But unfortunately since it's such a high number of them I can't narrow them down.

Nir:[Rubbing chin] Do you knows what does letters are in the first place.

_What they are?......I think I get it!_

Tropical Despair: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc&index=13&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Kyon:[Serious] Guys!I know what does words are!

Amanda:[Confident Look] I'm pretty sure you knew from the beginning.

Kyon:[Cocky grin] No but when I think if it belonged to Jack then those letters make sense to me.

Jack:[Making a fist] Are you serious!? How does WP point to me!?

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] You full of bullshit!!! There is no way my brother is the killer!

_No he definitely is the killer.Otherwise these letters wouldn't make sense.If I can tell what these letters are then naturally this will reveal Jack as the culprit!_

ANAGRAM.NET https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RK6R94HMgpM&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=43

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

TINILAIS

 

 

**ANSWER:INITIALS**

Kyon:I connected the dots!

BREAK

Kyon:[Serious]Those letters are initials.

Nir:[Rubbing chin]Initials? Well two letters are normally initials so it make sense.

Jeanne:[Putting on lipstick]But what are those initials of? I don't know anything that's initials would be WP.

Henry:[Concentrated look making a hand gesture like a camera] Especially

Kyon:[Cocky grin]Obviously since this belonged to the person who dump the blood inside the grate this initials would be the initials of that person.

_More specifically the initials of the killer's_

(Occupation/Name/Country/School)

 

 

**Answer:Name**

Kyon:[Serious]Those initials are the initials of the killer's name.

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera]Hahaha!Would you listen to yourself! The initials for my brother is J and M.Clearly the only thing you prove is that you're a failure of a detective.

_That hurts!!!_

Jing:[Annoyed look]I hate to say this but she is right.What your saying doesn't make sense.

Eirin:[Combining hair with finger and smiling]But base on what observed about Kyon is that he never says anything that doesn't make sense to him.

Kristoph:[Smiling]So Kyon knows what he is saying.Is that what you mean?

Hyeong-Ji:[Slight smile]If Eirin trust you then I will as well.

_Thank you guys.I truly appreciate that._

Jiaming:[Gentleman Smile]So Kyon.Do you really understand what your saying?Because were trusting our lives on you.

Lisa:[Cold stare]If you knew the truth then you wouldn't trust him this much.

_I know she is talking about me keeping the secret of me knowing about the motive before anyone.But that has to wait._

Torohime:[Slightly sad]So Kyon are you saying that these letters WP is really a JM?

Ivan:[Holding skateboard behind his neck]Hate to say this but I don't get it man.

Nir:[Soothing expression]So what if we look at this in another angle?

_I'm pretty sure Nir is getting it as well._

_The way we have to look at this is by...._

(Right-Side Up/Sideways/Upside-Down/Crumpled)

 

 

**Answer:Upside-Down**

Kyon:[Serious]If we look at this upside-down then you will guys see my point of view.

Kenji:[Giggling]Nice joke!

Lute[Slamming book]No it wasn't!

Jason:[Lighting cigarette]It's doesn't matter about the jokes.If anyone here has a pen and paper we should check it out if WP is MJ upside-down.

Lisa:[Writing furiously]There is no way I'm lending mine!!!

Lute:[Closing book and laying her head on it]What a pain in the ass.I guess I'll do it since your to stubborn to accept Jack is guilty.

Kenji:[Smirking]I never imagine you to be the type to swear.

Lute:[Flipping pages]It doesn't matter.[Slamming book]I'm finish.While Kyon  is correct that the W would be M upside-down I don't see a J when P is upside-down.It look similar but it's more of a small letter D.

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera]Look's like your wrong.I guess you should apologize.

Kyon:[Troubled expression]Damn.Did I make a mistake?

Lute:[Holding book in front of her chest]....[Rising book dramatically]Jason.Please give me the key chain back.

Aya:[Biting thumb]Huh?Why would need to see the key chain again?

Lute:[Looking straigth]Actually if my memory is right the P on the key chain is different then a typical P.[[Reading]And I'm right!

Jack:[Aggressive look] What the hell are you saying!?

Lute:[Arrogant expression ]When this P is upside-down it's actually a capital J. I thought it was actually P because of the curve on the top right of the line but I notice the curve wasn't a half circle but a quarter circle.

_I got to admit I didn't thought of that._

Eirin:[Pointing forward] So what do you got to say about that Jack! It doesn't look pleasant for you.

Jack:[Thinking hard ]Hold on! Are you certain that is decisive evidence?Because I got an argument against it.

_What?_

Lisa:[Jovial Expression] That's my brother. Never failing to prove his innocence.

Jack:[Flipping coin] If I am really guilty then you should be able to crush this rebuttal. [Grinning]Otherwise I'm not culprit!

_Jack still had a trick up his sleeve. But that doesn't mean he'll get away with his crime!_

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Grate,Cement under the Grate, Shiny Object,Blood on the Grate,Jiaming’s Testimony,Key Chain**

Jack:[Grinning]So you find my key chain.I'll thank you for that .[Smiling]Because ~~**I lost this a few days ago**~~.

Kenji:[Frowning]Are you serious do you really think were going to fall for that?Only an idiot would [Giggling]like Lute.

Lute:[Ripping pages from the book]Kenji!Don't you dare underestimate the SHSL Prodigy!

Jing:[Angry Look]Whatever your shenanigans your doing.Just stop.[Annoyed]Beside ~~**you have no proof that lost your necklace days before.**~~

Lisa:[Twirling pen with a smile]But to be fair he often goes to the backyard for a smoke.So he could drop it there anytime.

Jason:[Grabbing cigarette from pack]I hate to break it to you but she is right.Jack goes to the backyard when he smoke.

Delilah:[Pulling flower petals]It's possible that we have **proof that Jack did drop that last night**.

Ivan: [Holding skateboard behind his neck]Or **more things that says Jack is the killer**.

Jeanne:[Putting nail polish]I know this sounds stupid.But what if **there was something that wasn't there yesterday and it has something to do with the key chain.**

Hyeong-Ji:[Closing eyes intensely]That is kind of hard to understand.

Bazaaz:[Smiling while fixing his glasses]Relax everyone.If Jack is really the killer there must be a solution to this problem.

_Jack has a good point but at this point I can't see any other way that Jack isn't guilty._

 

 

Solution: **Shiny Object** - **there was something that wasn't there yesterday and it has something to do with the key chain**

Kyon:That's correct

BREAK

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm]Jason do you remember what was at the bottom of the grate?

Jason:[Smoking]Bottom of the grate? All I remember was there was something shiny but we never got to see what it was.

Tamas:[Gripping wrench tightly and sweating]How does this thing have something we the murder?

Kyon:[Cocky grin]That thing is related with our mysterious key chain.

Jack:[Flipping coin]You mean my key chain.[Arrogant Laugh]Don't make me laugh.How does something shiny have something to do with my key chain.

Nir:[Rubbing chin]Maybe that shiny thing was a key that was connected to the key chain.

Lute:[Looking straigth]I doubt it.When I look at the key chain it didn't had any scratches.So a key never inserted there before otherwise it wouldn't be in a such a good condition.

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera]So how the hell would the shiny object be related to the key chain if we know nothing was ever inserted to the key chain? All you did was waste our time.

Kyon:[Reassuring smile]Actually the thing this shiny object proves to me this key chain Lute found isn't really a key chain.

Jing:[Annoyed look]So you're saying this thing isn't a key chain. Honestly this looks a bit to fancy and small to be a key chain but that's all I could think that it could possibly be.

Lute:[Ripping pages from the book]I mean I could see this thing in many ways but the most likely answer is that it's a key chain.

Torohime:[Slightly sad look]Is there a way for her to accept this?

Kenji:[Frowning]Unfortunately to prove a point to Lute you need to tell straigth up what this mysterious item is.

_Yeah I can tell with from her attitude that she won't any other answer until proven to her.And the first step is by identifying this thing._

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

LNKECCEA

 

 

 

**ANSWER:NECKLACE**

Kyon:I connected the dots!

BREAK

Kyon:[Serious]What this mysterious item is a necklace.

Jeanne:[Putting lipstick own]A necklace?This is a necklace.

Amanda:[Pump Look]Yeah a necklace! Something I also own. [Scratching head and confused expression]Though I wonder where my went?

Kristoph:[Wiping sweat with cap]Don't worry.We'll find it later.

Jack:[Grinning]A necklace? This definitely doesn't look like a necklace.

Lisa:[Jovial Expression]Your missing a few parts there Kyon.Like I said you just wasted our time.

Kyon:[Cocky grin]Actually thank you for that Lisa.You see the shiny object is indeed the missing parts.

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering]The missing parts of the necklace?

Lisa:[Taking flash photography and shock expression]What!? What!? What!?

Kyon:[Pointing forward]More specifically the missing part and the shiny object is the......

(Lace/Container/Necklace/Coin)

 

 

**Answer:Lace**

Kyon:The lace of the necklace!

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera]A lace!? Don't make me laugh. It's common knowledge that laces are made out of fabrics and  fabrics isn't particularly shiny.

Henry:[Deep thinking]What Lisa said is kind a true.The necklaces I've seen before had laces that made out of fabrics.

Kyon:[Cocky grin]True.Some laces are made out of fabrics but not all of them.They could be made out of the same metal they use for creating the necklace. And that includes the necklace Jack owns.

Jack:[Crushing coin]Bullshit! Your resorting with lies to prove your point! I shouldn't  be surprise.

Lisa:[Pointing with pen angrily]And unlike you we don't keep secrets from others! We can be trusted! Not you!

Kenji:[Frowning]Secrets? What are you talking about?

Jack:[Grinning]Unlike what Kyon would do.We won't resort to that.

_So there still keeping it a secret even despite what I'm doing.I don't if I should be thankful or feel guilty._

Kyon:[Serious]You are lying! I know because I've seen your necklace!

Lisa:[Checking her camera and annoyed]Really? When?

Kyon:[Cocky grin]When you ask.It was...

(Tomorrow/1st Day/Before the Class Trial/Last Night)

 

 

**Answer:Last Night**

Kyon:Do you remember what happened last night?

_Well I headed straight to my room but I found something in the ground.It looks important.But who does it belong to?_

_Jack:[Off screen]Their is the pendant._

_Lisa:[Holding camera smiling]Thanks Kyon for finding it._

_Kyon:Oh this is your's Lisa?_

_Lisa:[Jovial Expression]Oh this isn't mine but Jack's_

Eirin:[Apathetic Look] Is that true Lisa? Did Kyon saw Jack's pendant last night?

Lisa:[Writing furiously] Th.....that's......no......ot

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look]So that's what happened last night between you three.

Jack:[Aggressive look] What are you talking about Nir?! You actually believe what he said?

Nir:[Put guns in her hips] Oh I believe him! And that's because I saw you guys last night.

Jack:[Crushing coin] What the....!?

Lisa:[Writing furiously] Your lying!!!

Nir:[Holding gun closely] You see when I was returning to my right I heard a noise from the hallway and when I went to look I saw you three.And if I remember I saw you holding a necklace that looks a bit like the key chain we found earlier.

Jack:[Biting coin] And what if  Kyon or Nir are lying?!

Bazaaz:[Taking notes and smiling] But I noted that earlier we said both Kyon and Nir are innocent or if not both couldn't have been working together.

Lute:[Reading] And since both of them claim to saw the same thing we can confirm what they said is true.

Torohime:[Thinking] That Kyon saw the necklace that belonged to Jack and it looks like the key chain we have.

_Thanks Nir.Though you should have told me this earlier._

**Evidence Bullet:Nir's Testimony**

Jack:[Grinning] But do you have any proof that the shiny object is my necklace. I mean there are a lot of other things that are shiny then a necklace.

Kristoph:[Chewing gum] That's true.We shouldn't jump the gun and say that the shiny object is the lace of Jack's necklace even though we found something that look like  it was a part of Jack's necklace.

Lisa:[Dribbling camera] See? I told you that Jack was telling the truth.

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] Actually he isn't telling the truth and I know it.

Jack:[Crushing coin] Do you really want me to be guilty that badly Kyon? I mean do you have proof that the shiny object is my necklace. I mean Jason said that you guys didn't get to have a closer look because of the grate.

Jason:[Grabbing cigarette from pack] He's correct about that.Unless we have a closer we can't be too sure.

Kyon:[Putting hand in hip and looking straight] Actually there is a way to be sure without checking the shiny object.

Jack:[Making a fist] Your insane! We won't be risking our life on a gamble we can't be sure of!

Kyon:[Reassuring smile] This isn't a gamble. It's actually will make a high probability that it's your necklace that was at the crime scene.

Nir:[Amazed Expression] I get it Kyon. You find a way to prove that Jack must have drop the necklace there.

Amanda:[Punching head] Isn't that the same thing?

Nir;[Rubbing chin] No. It's like he found a way to show that Jack did drop the necklace at the grate instead of the shiny object being the necklace.

Kyon:[Gentle smile] Exactly! If he really was not guilty then this action wouldn't be no trouble!

(Have Jack show the necklace/Have Lisa show the necklace/Have Jack describe the necklace/Have Jack draw the necklace)

 

 

**Answer:Have Jack show the necklace**

Jing:[Looking straigth] Having Jack show the necklace. It make sense since if the shiny object under the grate isn't the necklace then Jack would still have it.

Lute:[Smacking book] So what about it Jack?

Jack:[Worried expression] Fine I'll tell the truth. I don't have the necklace.

_Of course you don't since the it's in the grate buried in cement._

Torohime:[Sad] I guess this confirm it.

Jason:[Apologetic Look] This doesn't look good for you Jack.

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] Wait a second guys! I need to say something!

Jing:[Annoyed] What is it this time Lisa? I doubt you can claim your brother innocent now.

Lisa:[Writing furiously] I can! I know it because I have something to counter argue against your claim.And if you listen you'll understand.

Li:[Reading book sadly] I'm sorry Lisa but there isn't anything that  could change my mind.We might as well get to the vote.

_Oh yeah.The vote.Once vote for Jack he will be executed.I don't want to this but we have no choice._

Lisa:[Pointing with pen angrily] But what if we get it wrong!? You remember what happened with Torohime? There is a mistake w could have possibly made. Do you want to risk your life if there is still doubt in your claim?

_I understand Lisa wants to protect her brother but she needs to understand we have to do this to survive._

Silver:[Looking judgmentally] We don't have time for this. We already know the truth so let's just vote.

Delilah:[Gripping flower stem] Wait a minute Silver. It won't hurt to hear a little more. I mean our lives are in the line so we can't be too cautious.

Silver:[Looking away] Fine but only one chance Lisa. If this doesn't change our minds then were going to vote.

_I know we have to do whatever it takes to find the truth in order to survive.But I'm so certain Jack is guilty!_

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Cement under the Grate,Grate,Shiny Object,Blood on the Grate,Key Chain,Nir's Testimony**

Lisa:[Squeezing camera with excitement]Once you hear what I say you might change your mind of Jack being guilty.After all **he is innocent of the crime**.

Li:[Strict] Lisa you should know a lot of evidence is already piled up against your brother. It will really take a lot too have us think that he is innocent.

Lisa:[Jovial Expression] You should remember that other then the so called necklace Kyon claimed the evidence could still be point towards other people guilty.Meaning ~~**all I have to do is make an argument against the necklace**~~ claim Kyon said.

Aya:[Biting thumb Are you certain that you can.Because I really have my doubts.

Lisa:[Twirling pen with a smile] Don't worry about that.[Smug look while holding camera] You see the reason we f ~~ **ound Jack's necklace at the grate**~~ was because ~~**he dropped it yesterday**~~. It turns out to be a huge coincidence.

Jing:[Annoyed] Are you serious? Do you really we'll believe you? That is too much to be a coincidence.

Jiaming:[Cold Expression] I'm sorry to say this Ms Miller but your argument is very poor.

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] Hold up! I wasn't finish. You see ~~ **me and my brother were at the backyard last night**~~ to have a smoke.

Silver:[Sighing] Do you have someone to confirm that?

Lisa:[Jumping with joy and holding camera]Yeah I have someone or someones. And that would be ~~**Jeanne and Henry who saw us last night**~~.

Jeanne:[Touching cheeks cheerily] That's true.We saw them while ~~**me and Henry were returning to our room from the gym**~~.

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering] What were you guys doing there?

Jeanne:[Putting a peace sign and smiling cheerily] Me and Henry were having fun doing a video.I'm pretty sure some of guys know that Henry was planning on making a video.

Henry:[Amusing smile] Yeah we were recording at the gym after dinner. And when we past through the backyard when going back to the room we saw the Miller siblings talking and having a smoke.

Lisa:[Jovial Expression] See! ~~**Jack could have drop the necklace there**~~ though I didn't see it.

Torohime:[Thinking] Didn't Jack say anything about that last night?

Lisa:[Staring coldly] No but I warned him that if he lost the necklace again like what happen with Kyon I will make him do something that he will never forget.

Ivan:[Removing beanie and wiping forehead] That's real scary! Don't mess with that chick.

Lisa:[Jumping with joy and holding camera] Get it! Even if the shiny object under the grate is Jack's necklace ~~**you can't prove it's relevance to the case**~~.

Silver:[Turning his back] I'm surprise. In turns out you did make a point.

_Lisa just made an excuse on why Jack's necklace is under the grate.But it's obvious the necklace was involve with crime._

 

 

**Solution:Cement under the Grate-you can't prove it's relevance to the case.**

Kyon: That's correct

BREAK

Kyon:[Serious] You do have a point about how Jack's necklace could have been drop to the grate.It could even be true.

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera] I guess you finally get it.

Kyon:[Putting hands behind his back] But there is evidence that Jack's necklace was trouble for the killer.

Lisa:[Pointing with pen angrily] WHAT!!!???

Kyon:[Pointing forward] Jason do you remember what you notice about the grate?

Jason:[Shock and drop cigarette] So that's why their was cement inside the grate! To hide the necklace!

Hyeong-Ji:[Pale and shock] But the only person who would do that is.....

Kaz:[Calm and expressionless] The owner. If the perpetrator is indeed the owner of the necklace they would have tried to hide it to cover their misdeeds.

Silver:[Glaring] And we confirm  earlier that Jack is the owner of the necklace.

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] But what if the cement was a prank or trick by the killer?

Kyon:[Serious]No that's not possible because what we found will show that the killer needed to hide it. After all we found proof that the killer made a strong effort on hiding the necklace.

Lute:[Open book and curious look] You said. I know the we refers to you and another but who is this another person?

_Yeah what me and this guy found really show that the person responsible for the incident needed to hide the necklace away._

(Jiaming/Nir/Delilah/Jack)

 

 

**Answer:Jiaming**

Kyon:[Cocky grin] The other person I was referring to was Jiaming. We found something that is related to the cement.

Jiaming:[Business Look] I'm certain your talking about the cement bags. If I remember correctly one of the cement bags was lighter then the others despite being in a stack.

Henry:[Deep thinking] So now we know where the cement under the grate came from. It came from that specific.

Jiaming:[Confident smile] I think your right. There were cut marks with the cement bag so most likely then not they main purpose was to get cement in order to bury the grate.

Lisa:[Squeezing camera with excitement] But would that mean the killer had a knife with them? I mean you can't make a cut mark with your bare hands. Which means my brother is innocent if he didn't had access to any knife. Unlike someone like Jing here.

Jing: [Angry Look] What did you say bitch!? I'm not the fucking murderer.

_Crap! Lisa is using this situation to try proving her brother innocent._

Li:[Concern look] It's true Jing has a knife but we should first identify what knife they use. It's probably best to know so we can tell if Jack had really had access or not.

Aya:[Biting thumb] I doubt they would have use the kitchen knife that killed Stella since most likely the killer cut open the cement bag after the murder.

Jason:[Greasing his hair] Well Jing has a knife but that's pretty weak. And also there was no evidence pointing Jing.

Kenji:[Frowning] So I guess we can't end it yet without knowing the knife the killer use. Since we already seen that a single piece of evidence could change the entire case.

_Yeah like Silver's testimony when Torohime was the main suspect._

Kyon:[Reassuring smile] Actually I know where the knife came from. And this is somewhere anyone who could have access to...

(Gym/Backyard/Kitchen/Storage Room)

 

 

**Answer:Storage Room**

Ivan:[Contemplating with skateboard near his face] Now do you mention it. I remember me, Delilah and Nigel found some in the Storage Room. [Looking down on skateboard].......Nigel.....

_I guess he is still hurt about what happened._

Delilah:[Putting flower on her hair] Ivan is right. There were lots of knives there when I last check and since the Storage Room and Backyard are right next to each other I guess it would make sense to think the knife came from there.

Jack:[Slightly stress] Damn it!

Aya:[Positive gleam] I guess we settle it.

Lisa:[Hugging camera and crying] That's impossible...

Jing:[Annoyed] Well then I guess we can finally vote. We now know the identity of the killer.

Silver:[Looking down regretfully] I'm sorry to inform you this Lisa but you should probably say your final goodbyes.

Lisa:[Coldly staring] What do you mean goodbye?

Amanda:[Pulling bottom of her shirt and looking down] When we vote for Jack then he will be executed.

_That's right the rules. Jack is about to die. I don't know what to say..._

A Dead End to the Ocean's Aroma:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=36

Lisa:[Hugging herself in fear and terrified eyes] No,no,no... [Tear streaming off her face and holding camera] Nooooooo!!! I won't allow this!

Jack:[Taken back and drop his coin] What!? Lisa what's wrong with you!? Try to relax!

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up] I'm sorry Lisa but their is nothing we can do!

Eirin:[Holding rapier in a defensive stance] Just please calm down! I understand your upset but....!

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] No way! Their is no way you can understand me!

Torohime:[Shock] What!?

Lisa:[Writing furiously] You will never understand what I have been through! Never!!!

Kenji:[Apologetic Look] Lisa what the hell happen to you?

Lisa:[Tear streaming off her face and holding camera] I won't let you take away my brother! I won't let anything be taken away from me anymore!

Jing:[Bow head down with sad expression] Taken away anymore?

Li:[Looking concern] What was taken from you?

Lisa:[Hugging camera and crying] Everything!!! My career!!! My happiness!!! My job!!! My passion!!! Even my purity was stolen away from me!!! [Tear streaming off her face and holding camera] All I have left is my brother. [Pointing with pen angrily] Which is why I won't let anyone take him away from me! Especially a liar like you Kyon!

Bazaaz:[Looking away and squeezing the pockets of the coat] But Kyon has valid points in his arguments. And even if he was wrong he wouldn't be lying. [Dejected] Nothing you say Lisa has been logical! Your not helping your brother.

Lisa:[Taking pictures rapidly and and shaking her head] I guess you haven't heard the truth Kyon has been hiding from everyone. [Squeezing camera with excitement] The fact Kyon knew about the motive even before Eirin. In fact he is the one who told her to keep it a secret.

_Crap!_

Ivan:[Covering his face with his elbow and surprise look] Your serious!?

Jeanne:[Feisty Expression] You lied to us Kyon!? How could you!?

Amanda:[Squeezing ball intensely] Do you not trust us!?

Jiaming:[Cross arm and looking straigth intensely] Explain yourself Kyon!!!

Torohime:[Sweating] Guys! Can we handle this later!?

Kenji:[Frowning] No way! We need to hear from the horses mouth as soon as possible!!!

Lute:[Smacking book] Now tell us Kyon! Did you know the motive was coming before any of us including Eirin? And did you tell Eirin not to tell anyone?

Eirin:[Covering face with hair] Kyon......

_I was afraid Lisa or Jack would do this. I was surprise Jack didn't do it though. But right now I have no way to escape this. I could say that Lisa doesn't have proof but I'm pretty both of them prepared evidence especially since one of them is the SHSL Lawyer. I might as well confess because if I don't I'll cause trouble for the Jing,Nir and Torohime._

Kyon:[Troubled Expression] ........Yes. I admit it. I did know about the motive and I also was the one who told Eirin to keep it a secret from others.

Aya:[Mischievous smile] You always say that we need to search the truth. But it looks like this is a truth you wanted to keep for yourself.

Kenji:[Frowning] Looks like now we know your a hypocrite. Wanting to find the truth of others but you want to keep yours a secret.

Lisa:[Pointing with pen angrily] Now you guys know what I mean! You guys know that Kyon here is one big fake!

_So this is how Lisa become. In order to protect her brother she would use the dirtiest tricks in the book. What am I suppose to do if they don't listen to me._

Delilah:[Pointing forward with the steam of a flower] You better explain otherwise mother nature will not be so merc-

Kristoph:[Serious and making a stop motion] Guys. You mustn't pay attention to this now.

Amanda:[Dropping soccer ball] Kristoph? But he lied to us. Can you accept that so easily?

Kristoph:[Slouching and sad] I know that he lied. [Making a fist and rising it up] But you should realize this is a deception done by Lisa to distract us from the truth.

Li:[Crushing glasses with her hand] He's right! What Lisa said had nothing to do with the case!

Henry:[Removing bowler hat and sweating] Actually if what she says is true then can we really believe what Kyon is saying?

Jason:[Putting forward with cigarette] However when Kyon was trying to prove his point he had evidence to back it up!

Nir:[Amazed Expression] That's true. In fact many of the evidence he presented to us can be vouch by other people in the room.

Jason:[Pulling bangs and thinking] So I think we can trust him.

_I don't know what to say. It's the first time someone else then Torohime defended me._

Kyon:[Looking sideways with sad expression] Thank's Jason.

Jason:[Rubbing cigarette at his palm] But that's only for the case. Once were done with this trial you have a lot to answer for Kyon.

_That's fine I deserve this after all. But how is Lisa is going to re-_

Odd Edition:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

Lisa:[Holding camera in disbelief] No..this..ca...an't be! [Hugging camera and crying] I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOU!!! THEIR IS NO WAY MY BROTHER IS A MURDERER!!!

Jack:[Holding coin with regretful expression] Please Lisa! Calm Down!

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] How can I!? I will never accept this utter BULLSHIT that these liars are spewing!

Tamas:[Squeezing oily handkerchief] But we've proven that what Kyon claim is true. There is no denying Jack is guilty.

Lisa:[Writing furiously] Really!? Are you dumbass!? Because I see a fatal contradiction in Kyon's theory.

_A fatal flaw_

Kaz:[Glaring and sweating] What do you mean a fatal flaw?

Bazaaz:[Dejected] Don't listen to her! She's probably just trying to make an excuse again!

Lisa:[Pointing with pen angrily] But I thought you said we must consider all the possibilities so we won't make a mistake. Looks like we have another liar here as well.

Ivan:[Disagreeing Look] Your starting to become a bitch you know that. I doubt you can talk your way out of this.

Lisa:[Checking her camera and annoyed] You won't be saying that as soon as you find that this thing I'm going to say will put a huge amount of doubt to the necklace evidence.

Silver:[Looking down angrily] The necklace is no doubt the decisive evidence against Jack. If we have doubt on it then it could possibly change the case.

Jason:[Rubbing cigarette at palm angrily] But we confirm that the shiny object belong was Jack's necklace. The fact Jack can't present his necklace and the key chain Lute found had Jack's initials are pretty powerful evidence. In fact Lisa you yourself acknowledge it.

Lisa:[Writing furiously] I only did because I was naive! I realize there was a huge error in Kyon's theory! An error that can prove this necklace doesn't belong to Jack or even this isn't a necklace!!!

_She really knows an error in my theory. But what would that be!?_

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera] Do you remember how we find my brothers initials on the key chain? [Holding camera angrily] You should because that's where the error lies!

Jeanne:[Curious look] We found out the initials by checking it upside-down!

Lute:[Open book and curious look] Why would you need to remind us something that we discuss just 5 minutes ago?

Lisa:[Jovial Expression] Take a look to what is engrave in the front of the key chain.

_What is engrave front of the necklace is man being chained down upside-down by what looks like some sort of vine._

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief] So what is the point of showing this?

Lisa:[Holding camera smiling] You see the if the key chain really was upside-down so would this image since it's attach to the key chain. [Coldly staring] But this image looks wrong in the position where the initials say JM but when we tun it around 360. then the image looks right. And the initials now say MP

Jing:[Holding hands together and thinking] What are you trying to say?

Lisa:[Twirling pen with a smile] If the image doesn't seem right when it says JM then it means that we got the wrong angle but if the image looks right when it says MP then it has to be right.

Odd Edition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

Eirin: [Pulling hair and thinking] Then that would mean the initials of the necklace isn't JM but WP. Which would also tell us that this isn't Jack's necklace.

Lisa:[Squeezing camera with excitement]  Exactly! This necklace doesn't belong to Jack which also means that he's innocent!

Aya:[Looking down like a ghost] Is this a nightmare with no end!?

Lute:[Slamming book] But what about the J? When we it says MP the P doesn't seem complete.

Lisa:[Jovial Expression] It's possible this is a design choice. Honestly I do kind of like the design.

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] I don't know why but I'm afraid of voting Jack as the culprit.

Kenji:[Frowning] Thanks to this. We can't be too sure that Jack is the culprit.

Lisa:[Jumping with joy and holding camera] See! I told you guys that can change your minds. Clearly this key chain or necklace or whatever you call doesn't belong to Jack. It was just a coincidence.

_Everyone is convince Lisa is right but...._

Kyon:[Serious] No! We were right about this being Jack's necklace. His initials appearing upside-down is to much to be a coincidence.

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] Do you really want my brother guilty!? Why then!? [Pointing with pen angrily] Because he knew about your lie!? Because you don't like him!? Tell me then!!!

_Lisa is so aggressive about her defense that she won't budge unless we find a way to prove Jack as the killer!_

Lisa:[Tear streaming off her face and holding camera] I will never stop my argument!!! Not until you all accept that my brother is innocent!!!

_This is painful for me to do but....._

Lisa:[Tear streaming off her face and holding camera] I won't let a bastard like you take my brother away!!! Never!!!

_Her argument hinges on the image in front of the key chain or necklace as we know. If I can find out what the image is and why it's upside-down then this will end! But what image a  has a man hang upside-down by a vine!?_

Lisa:[Tear streaming off her face and holding camera] You can't destroy my argument! Because it's true!

_I need to tell her what the image is in front of necklace.That will be enough to break her last stand!_

**Panic Talk Action (PTA)**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyFrgi3emaM&index=49&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Lisa:[Pointing with pen angrily] Your a fraud!!!

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] It's all rumors!!!

Lisa:[Checking her camera and annoyed] It's just gossip.

Lisa:[Coldly staring] Are you sure your right?

Lisa:[Hugging herself in fear and terrified eyes] I won't believe your lies!!!

Lisa:[Writing furiously] I won't let you get away with this!!!

Lisa:[Hugging camera and crying] Why does this have to happen!?

Lisa:[Tear streaming off her face and holding camera] Please! Don't take my brother away!

\-------------------------------------

**FINAL ARGUMENT!**

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] The image in front of the key chain is wrong when the initials become J and M! You can't prove that this image is correct!

\---------Hang  
The------------Arcana  
\---------Man

 

 

**Answer: The Hang Man Arcana**

Kyon: Time to put an end to this!!!

Lisa:[Taking flash photography and shock expression]

BREAK

\-------------------------------------

Future Edition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=4

Kyon:[Serious] Enough with the charade Lisa! I know your lying! You know what that image is really suppose to be!

Lisa:[Pointing with pen angrily] Is that really true!? Then prove it if your not bluffing!!!

Kyon:[Cocky grin] Tell me Lisa? Is the image on the necklace suppose to be the hangman arcana?

Lisa:[Taking flash photography and shock expression] WHAT!!!??? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!

Jing:[Holding hands together and thinking] Where does your answer comes from? I'm pretty sure you have a reason to think like that.

Kyon:[Gentle smile] Ironically I got the idea from Lisa herself.

Lisa:[Writing furiously] From me!? I don't remember telling you anything!!!

Kyon:[Glaring] You told me last night when I found the necklace.

_Jack:[Flipping coin] Lisa bought it for me before we went here. I opened the plastic that kept it contain when I first woke up so that is why we were looking for it. It was something I new so that is why I didn't want to lose it._

_Lisa:[Writing in the notebook]I bought it in the new shop in our town too.The Gifts of the Arcana._

Kyon:[Serious] You bought it in a shop called The Gifts of the Arcana. We can already tell that products there is related to the Arcana. Like the Hangman Arcana.

Lisa:[Pointing with pen angrily] You have no way to prove that you liar!

Kyon: [Serious and cross arm] Actually I can. By checking the necklace in the right position. When the image is a man hanging upside-down.

Lisa:[Taking flash photography and shock expression] No way!

Lute:[Reading] I'll search it. Most products have the label of the company they come from or if there custom made by a shop then the name would be written  somewhere.

Kaz:[Solemn look] You are very knowledgeable indeed. We'll leave it up to you.

...........

All,All Apologizes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VMw_1-gyE4&list=RD9VMw_1-gyE4

Lute:[Rising book dramatically] It's here beneath the Hangman. It say's Gifts of the Arcana!

Lisa:[Coldly staring] You can't be serious. Why is this happening?

Hyeong-Ji:[Looks ready to cry] I'm so sorry Lisa. This must be hard for you to hear.

Nir:[Holding gun closely] I know it hurts Lisa but in order to survive we ha-

Lisa:[Hugging camera and crying] Why!? Why did you do it Jack!?

_So Lisa now has succumb to the fact Jack is the culprit. But damn! He should have known that committing murder would hurt Lisa. He should have realize it!_

Kristoph:[Looking down with a sorrowful expression and scratching his hair] Jack how could you!?

Amanda:[Narrowing eyes and looking forward] You committed murder without considering what your sister would have felt!? How despicable!

Jack:[Thinking hard]...........

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] Why are you not saying anything!?

Jing:[Sharpening Swiss knife] With the necklace,symbols on the floor, the words written in blood being French and you being one of the few  boys who could have grab the knife. That's more then enough to indict you as the culprit.

Li:[Looking concern] Will you explain us why you did it?

Jack:[Inspecting coin].......

Lisa:[Hugging camera and crying] Jack! Please explain! Why would you kill Stella!?

Jack:[Flipping coin] Because I didn't. I didn't kill Stella.

Odd Edition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEMXI_9isFo&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=27

_Whaaaaat!?_

Kyon:[Glaring] What are you trying to say Jack? Have you been paying attention! I've already presented lots of evidence that points you as the killer.

Jack:[Grinning] Yes you did. You proved that I was indeed guilty. [Wagging finger] But what I'm guilty of isn't murdering Stella but something else.

Li:[Strict] Why should we believe you!?

Jack:[Inspecting coin] You'll believe me once I explain it in detail.

Lisa:[Holding camera in disbelief] Does that mean your not the murderer? Does that mean your innocent!?

Jack:[Smiling] Don't worry. Your bro isn't going anywhere.

Lisa:[Twirling pen with a smile] I knew you were innocent! Thank God!

_She certainly didn't act like that just a few seconds ago._

Torohime:[Twisting her hair] It will take a lot for Jack to prove himself that he isn't the killer.

Nir:[Twirling both gun] Is it really possible for Jack to be able to get out of this? I don't think so.

_But he sounds so confident. I'm starting to wonder if he really is the killer._

Hope vs Despair: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPz2GHVYFEo&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=11

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Key Chain,Sandbag,Blackmail Letter,Wall of the Crime Scene,Symbols on the Floor,Word in Blood**

Jack:[Grinning] This may be shocking to hear but [Wagging finger] I'm innocent of killing Stella!

Li:[Strict] Enough with the jokes Jack! We have ~~**plenty of evidence that points you as the culprit**~~!

Jing:[Annoyed Look] I guess we should say the list of evidence that tells us that Jack is Stella's killer.

Amanda:[Stretching and thinking] The fact ~~**Jack can understand French**~~ is evidence that he could have written the words written in blood.

Bazaaz:[Looking away and squeezing the pockets of the coat] We should not forget that he was ~~**one of the people who went to the kitchen**~~ base on what Hyeong-Ji said.

Henry:[Deep thinking] ~~**He's clearly a boy**~~ so there is no doubt ~~**Jack has a blue medical kit**~~.

Eirin:[Pulling hair and thinking] I do remember giving Lisa both a pink and blue medical kit.

Silver:[Turning his back] And the fact ~~**Jack's necklace was found in the grate**~~. The certainly cast suspicion on him.

Lute:[Rising book dramatically] I can attest to that as a fact. ~~**The necklace had the brand of the  shop Lisa bought from**~~.

Lisa:[Hugging camera and crying] Yeah. The Gifts of the Arcana was written on the necklace so it must be Jack's.

Jack:[Grinning] That's true. [Flipping coin] But there is **a piece of evidence that doesn't make sense** if I'm the killer.

Aya:[Staring creepily with her open mouth]  Like we believe you. **We have enough evidence to send you to the afterlife** for the sin of killing Stella.

Kenji:[Dropping water balloon with a terrified expression] When did Aya become this creepy?

Jack:[Slightly Stress] But that's the thing. I[Grinning] ~~**I commit a sin but it isn't murdering Stella**~~.

Jack sounds so confident. He not even faze with everyone against him. Is it gonna be like Torohime where this is one big misunderstanding.

 

 

**Solution: Symbols on the floor- a piece of evidence that doesn't make sense**

Kyon: That's correct!

BREAK

Despair Syndrome:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPz2GHVYFEo&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=11

Kyon:[Troubled Expression] If Jack was the killer he would have been more cautious. [Looking down hiding face] He wouldn't have left a piece of evidence in the crime scene.

Aya:[Confused look] What evidence would that be?

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] Evidence left in the crime scene? Are you talking about...

Kyon:[Looking sideways with sad expression] The symbols on the floor. The thing that made as realize Jack was involve with he crime scene.

Jason:[Rolling hair with a cigarette] Your saying that if Jack was the killer he would have remove the symbols. Even if he didn't know what does symbols meant he would have been cautious.

Kyon:[Glaring] Exactly! I mean we know Jack cleaned away blood on the wall due to his necklace being found inside the place he dump the blood

Jing:[Begrudging look] So your thinking that if Jack was the killer he wouldn't leave it behind the symbols. Am I right?

Kyon:[Troubled expression] That's right.

Jack:[Grinning] Don't be so troubled my friend. At least we know I'm innocent.

Ivan:[Stretching beanie angrily] That's bullshit!!! What about all the evidence we have against him!? That's pretty much says that he's the killer.

Kyon:[Holding head with a frustrated expression] That's what I don't know! I don't think he's innocent but I have doubts of him being the killer! I don't know what to say!

Jack:[Inspecting coin] Then let me make it all clear.

Nir:[Holding gun up] You can make this easier to understand! I don't believe it!

Jack: [Thinking hard] The best way to explain it without confusing you is....[Holding his hands together in front of his face and looking straight] I'm not innocent. I committed a crime that wasn't killing Stella. But this crime is involve with the murder.

Bazaaz:[Sweating a little] What are you trying to say?

Kyon:[Glaring] What he is trying to say is that he did something involve with case. But it isn't being the murderer.

Hyeong-Ji:[Pale and shock] What crime did he commit?

Kyon:[Looking sideways with sad expression] The crime he did is.....

(Tampering the Crime Scene/Accomplice/Self-Defense/Assault)

 

 

 

**Answer:Tampering the Crime Scene**

Kyon:[Glaring] He tampered the crime scene. The evidence against him indicate he wrote the words in blood, dump blood in the crime scene and possibly take the knife that killed Stella. But the knife we don't have decisive evidence on that and the other parts proves he did tamper with crime scene.

Jeanne:[Worried and scared] Then why would he do it if he isn't the killer? Does he want to be killed!

Lisa:[Holding camera in disbelief] That thing is. He wouldn't do anything bad unless he had to.

Torohime:[Cleaning her nail with her fingers] He had to huh. That may explain his actions.

Jiaming:[Confused look] If he had to do it then there would be a reason. But what would that be?

Jack:[Holding his hands together in front of his face and looking straight] You see a certain piece of evidence force my hand.

Kyon: [Glaring] A piece of evidence? Are you talking about.....

(Words Written in Blood/Sandbag/Silver Pendant/Symbols on the Floor)

 

 

 

**Answer:Symbols on the Floor**

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] The symbols on the floor! Because of those symbols you needed to wash the blood off the wall to not indicate yourself.

Delilah:[Holding a flower near her heart] I'm troubled. Why would he wash the wall if the symbols were on the floor?

Jack:[Aggressive look] I did it because the one responsible for writing my name did it twice. Once on the floor where I didn't see their act and the other on the wall where I witness it. [Making a fist] If I didn't see that traitor write my name on the wall I would have been more cautious and notice the symbols.

Jiaming:[Cold Expression] So Jack saw someone write those symbols. If Jack's only crime is tampering the crime scene then the person who he saw could be the killer.

Tamas:[Scratching neck with wrench] That would make sense. So Jack who is this person and why didn't you tell us earlier?

Jack:[Holding coin with regretful expression] I won't say their name. After all the person will get hurt from this.

Nir:[Twirling gun] Someone will get hurt but who?

_.......It can't be!_

Kyon:[Serious] The person who wrote your name! I think I know who it is!

Lisa:[Checking her camera and annoyed] Are you certain?

_Wow she becoming more of a jerk. Then again I should have expected  that._

Tropical Despair: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc&index=13&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Kyon:[Troubled expression] I know why you think someone will get hurt but no matter I still have to say it.

_The person who wrote Jack's name must be this person. It makes the most amount of sense._

[CHOOSE A SUSPECT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know who's responsible for writting Jack's name? Please comment below.
> 
> Guys I always appreciate both positive and negative feedback since they give me an idea on how my work is doing so please comment below for me and tell what you think. 
> 
> Also I'm still accepting FREETIME so please post your comments and maybe you'll see your character shine in the next part.
> 
> I hope you enjoy Seekers of a New World,


	14. Chapter 1,Class Trial Part 4

CHOOSE A SUSPECT

[TOROHIME FUTORO]

Kyon:It was you!!!

\-----------------------

A Dead End  to the Ocean's Aroma:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=36

Kyon:[Troubled expression] Don't tell my the person who wrote your name was her. Tell me I'm wrong!

Aya:[Biting thumb] Who is this her Kyon? [Smiling like a ghost] It better not be me or else.......

Li:[Looking concern] Is this her Torohime?

Hyeong-Ji:[Pale and shock] What!? Torohime!?

Ivan:[Disagreeing look] Why the hell would you say that? I thought we proved Torohime didn't shank her earlier.

Jiaming:[Fixing tie] Unfortunately the body language of Kyon tells us that.

Eirin:[Playing with her hair with a sad expression] I agree with you Jiaming. It would be difficult for Kyon to fake his actions.

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] So Kyon? Is it...umm true that you thought Torohime was the one who wrote the symbols on the floor.

Kyon:[Looking down and nodding].......

Henry:[Thinking attentively] But why would he think that? Is there some sort of evidence that points Torohime as the one who wrote Jack's name?

Silver:[Glaring] I'm certain about because he wouldn't accuse anyone especially his childhood friend unless he has his reasons.

Bazaaz:[Sweating a little] So what do you got to say Torohime? About this accusation from Kyon.

Welcome  to Despair Academy:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEMXI_9isFo&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=27

Torohime:[Look slightly sad] I don't know. I wouldn't know unless Kyon explains this.

Kenji:[Pulling hair sadly] So what do we do? Unless these two are willing to talk we won't get anywhere.

Kaz:[Smacking hand with his kendo stick] This is indeed a predicament. It wouldn't be wise to confront this problem without knowledge on why Kyon is certain that his friend is deceiver.

Lute:[Smacking book] You idiots! If you just use common sense then it obvious what we need to do!

Jeanne:[Putting on lipstick] Which is? And note try to be less of bitch about it please.

Lute:[Ripping pages from the book] What did you call me you dolt?

Kenji:[Smirking] Instead of wasting time to think for a better comeback. Just tell us what we need to do? [Giggling] Unless it's self-promotion then keep it to yourself.

Lute:[Reading and blushing] It's not self-promotion you twit. [Rising book dramatically] But it does showcase my brilliant mind!

Jing:[Annoyed] Just tell what the hell were suppose to do! I want to end this trial as soon as possible.

Lute:[Flipping pages] You see. Why not we ask Jack to confirm it? It's possible he will lie but since he's the main suspect were all aware of that. So if it really was Torohime that tried to frame Jack.  Then his testimony should be able to shed some light to the case. If he isn't guilty that is.

Lisa:[Jovial Expression] That's a great idea! If my brother is truly innocent he should be able to give a non-problematic testimony. And possible confirm us if Torohime did try to frame my brother. [Coldly staring] Though I won't forgive her if this is true.

Tamas:[Gripping wrench tightly and sweating] Come on now. If it's true then we will have explain about this.

Jack:[Flipping coin] Very well! If that's what the court wants then I shall provide.

_I refuse to think Torohime as a killer but my mind says so. What am I suppose to do?_

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Symbols on the Floor,Wall of the Crime Scene,Silver Pendant,Silver's Testimony II,Words in Blood, Torohime's Testimony  
**

Jack:[Slightly stress] So I guess I need to explain in full detail about what I did last night and what I saw. Holding his hands together in front of his face and looking straight] I guess I can do that.

Henry:[Curious look] What time did you go to the crime scene? Because you pretty much confirm us that you were there last night.

Jack:[Thinking hard] ~~**Around 12:30 AM**~~. I saw the clock on the crime scene so that's why I know about the time.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] Did you happen to see the body? [Closing eyes intensely] It must be very scary to suddenly see a body like that last night.

Jack:[Inspecting coin] Yeah it is. I saw the body ~~**the moment I had my sight on the staircase**~~. I didn't see anyone else there.

Jing;[Holding hands together and thinking] Then why do you think Torohime was the one who wrote the symbols that pointed you and not Stella the victim?

Jack:[Slamming the podium] Because when I entered the room I heard a noise coming from the library. Thinking it was the killer ~~**I ran to hide inside the Cleaning Closet**~~. [Flipping coin] And yes. I notice the pebbles so don't ask me about that,

Eirin:[Bending rapier nervously] Did you find out what cause the noise? Because this noise could have some relevance to the murder.

Jack:[Slightly Stress] Yes I did. [Making a fist] In fact that's why I did my crime. I found out I was betrayed because of this.

Aya:[Confused look] How does your words make sense Jack? I'm kind of confuse.

Jack:[Biting coin in half] You see the person I saw outside the Cleaning Closet.....[Flipping coin and smashing it down to the ground] ~~**it was Torohime**~~! She went out of the library and walked near the body.

Lute:[Reading] Tell us what she was doing. This information is for certain invaluable in solving the case.

Jack:[Pressing coin to his forehead while sweating] To be honest it was weird. When Torohime saw the body **~~she was unusually calm~~**. It spook me so much that I looked away for a few minutes.

Amanda:[Dribbling soccer ball with her head] Is that why you didn't see her write the symbols on the floor? Because you looked away for a bit.

Jack:[Aggressive look] Yeah. I only saw her ~~**write on the wall**~~.

Jing;[Looking straight] What did she write on the wall? And why would you need to remove it?

Jack:[Holding coin with regretful expression] My name. ~~**I notice her writing my name**~~ and this cause me to get mad. Which is why I did all my crimes. I ~~**wrote the bloody word**~~ , I ~~**dump the blood**~~ and I also l ~~~~. But that's because of Torohime actions.

Silver:[Looking away] That would be a good motive for tampering the crime scene. [Looking judgmentally] But why should we believe you?

Jack:[Grinning] Because their is **no evidence that support me actually killing Stella**. All the evidence you have only points me as a tamperer.

Jing:[Annoyed] Then why should we believe Torohime was involve with murder?

Jack:[Holding coin with regretful expression] Because their is **evidence to actually support that I have a grudge on Torohime**. In fact that evidence pretty much a give away.

_I don't want to believe it but I can deny this piece of evidence!_

 

 

 **Solution:Words in Blood-** **evidence to actually support that I have a grudge on Torohime**

Kyon:That's correct!

BREAK

A Dead End to the Ocean's Aroma:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=36

Kyon:[Troubled expression] The thing is......[Glaring] There is reason to believe that Jack would have a grudge on Torohime.

Jeanne:[Looking down and covering face] Kyon if it really hurts to say it then don't. Our team isn't mad at you.

Kyon:[Looking down with regretful expression] I have to. Especially since I'm a detective. I always need to find the truth even if I don't want to.

Jack:[Flipping coin] I'm surprise detectives even care about the truth. [Inspecting coin] Then again me being a lawyer shouldn't be saying that. I admire your conviction though.

_I should take that as a compliment but I can't as of now._

Kyon:[Looking sideways with sad expression] Thank you. The thing I want to say is that there is indeed evidence to show Torohime wasn't completely innocent.

Li:[Concern look] What is it then?

Kyon:[Glaring] The words written in blood. We know from earlier Jack was the one who wrote it but what we don't know is why Jack picked Torohime out of everyone to frame.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] What's wrong with that?

Kaz:[Solemn look] Jack merely pick Torohime  out of chance. He had no care about who would be the person charge against his crime. So she was chosen out of mere fate.

Nir:[Rubbing chin] But the thing is there are better people to choose over Torohime. I mean there is Kyon who is a detective and Lute a prodigy. They seem to make more sense to frame over Torohime.

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] And Jack isn't an idiot. He would pick the safest option if he can unless he has a personal reason not to.

Jason:[Greasing hair] So Torohime and Jack has some sort of conflict.

Kyon:[Looking sideways with sad expression] But both Jack and Torohime barely interact. Most times would be when I'm there but I never see them have any hostility.

Bazaaz:[Squeezing the lab coats sleeve] The only possible theory is that at one point you weren't there they had some sort of animosity towards each other.

Kyon:[Troubled expression] The only time possible would be last night. If it was before Torohime would definitely have told me about it.

Jeanne:[Touching cheeks surprisingly] Is that true Torohime? Would you have told Kyon if you and Jack had a fight? I mean I total get it.

Torohime:[Expressionless] I guess I would. I mean he is my friend after all.

Jing:[Bow head down with sad expression] That leaves the only time it could have been possible for them have a conflict is last night. And if we were to believe Jack then it would make sense.

Henry:[Curious look] So were basically saying that Jack wrote the bloody words to frame Torohime but we don't know why. And if we believe Jack then we would know why. Is that what your trying to say?

Li:[Strict] But Jack's testimony isn't very reliable since he has lied to us before. I would like to discuss further to see if this true or not.

_I should remember Jack hasn't been a honest person lately but that doesn't mean what he said can't be true._

Heat-up: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6av12TNw-0&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=8

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Word in Blood,Symbols on the Floor,Chest Wound,Kitchen Knife,Monokuma File 01,Wall of the Crime Scene**

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] So we aren't certain if Jack is lying or not. But we have to remember ~~**what Jack said could be possible**~~ even if it's unlikely.

Eirin:[Combining hair with fingers thinking] That ~~**Torohime was the one who wrote Jack's name**~~.

Kaz:[Solemn look] That and ~~**the only sin he has done was just tampering the crime scene**~~.

Jing:[Annoyed look] This is a waste of time! **Jack is clearly lying**! He's just making some sort of excuse.

Silver:[Turning his back] Let's not jump to conclusion. We should review what we know about what Jack did.

Delilah:[Gripping flower stem] We know ~~**Jack was the one who wrote thérapeute**~~ in the crime scene. I mean he pretty much confess on that.

Jeanne:[Combing hair] And ~~**he also was the one who cleaned the wall of  crime scene**~~. I think he also confirm that before.

Jiaming:[Fixing blazer] And with that logic. ~~**He also was the one who dumped the blood in the crime scene**~~.

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking] And lastly ~~**he was the one who owned the key chain and shiny object inside the grate**~~. We found the brand of the store Jack bought it from.

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] Despite all his crimes ~~**he never killed Stella**~~. Like he said all he did was tamper the crime scene.

Jing:[Angry look] This is ridiculous! Jack is just making an excuse for his mistake.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] What is he's mistake?

Jing:[Flipping swiss knife around] The mistake he made was ~~**he didn't notice Stella wrote twice**~~. One on the floor and the other to the wall. He's just making an excuse!

_Actually I forgot about this little detail. If I remembered I should have notice something was fishy._

**Solution: Chest Wound- he didn't notice Stella wrote twice.**

Kyon: That's a mistake!!!

BREAK

Welcome to Despair Academy:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEMXI_9isFo&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=27

Kyon:[Sweating and angry] It's not possible that Stella was the one who wrote the codes on the floor.

Jing:[Annoyed] Why would you think that?

Kyon:[Looking down with regretful expression] The way Stella died.......she died instantly!

Jeanne:[Touching cheeks surprisingly] Died instantly!!!???

Bazaaz:[Sweating and wiping with his head with his lab coat sleeve] Of course! She died by a knife wound near her heart! Why didn't I realize it? A wound like that would indeed instantly kill someone!

Jason:[Serious Expression] If Stella died from that instantly she couldn't have left a dying message.

Jiaming:[Pulling his tie with a shock expression] Why didn't we realize it sooner!?

Delilah:[Pulling hair panically] But if Stella didn't write it then wouldn't it mean someone else wrote symbols on the floor!?

Jing:[Holding chest like being shot with a shock expression] How could I make a fatal error!?

Jason:[Shock and drop cigarette] If we were to believe what Jack said then the person who wrote Jack's name was...

Delilah:[Holding a flower near her heart] Torohime Futoro!!!

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] It has to be her! We have no other suspects except for her!

Li:[Reading book sadly] Torohime? What do you have to say to this?

Torohime:[Lying down her head on top of the podium hiding her face] Do you have any proof? Proof I did write the symbols?

_The sudden attitude change of Torohime? What's happening?_

Jiaming:[Cold Expression] To be honest the only proof we have is the words that tried to indicate you earlier and Jack's testimony.

Tamas:[Gripping wrench tightly and sweating] But Jack isn't reliable. He has lied to us earlier so we can't to be sure this is true.

Lisa:[Squeezing camera with excitement] But what if we can prove my brother innocent. Then we can believe what he says.

Nir:[Rubbing chin] That would make sense. If your brother isn't the killer he wouldn't lie about his testimony.

Jason:[Greasing hair] That's kind of hard to believe because when were discussing Jack being the culprit no one mentioned any evidence proving him innocent.

_Hold on! But earlier......._

Buzzkill: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3asSbiegc4A&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=42

Kyon:[Serious] Guys! Remember that  we had an issue we haven't solve yet!

Eirin:[Pulling hair and thinking] Issue? I don't remember any very well.

Aya:[Confused look] And how does this issue got something to do with our current  topic?

Kyon:[Glaring] I'll explain once I get it all together.

_The issue I'm talking about. I remembered this helped prove someone innocent earlier. So maybe this could help prove Jack's innocence as well._

ANAGRAM.NET:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RK6R94HMgpM&index=11&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

DOBY ISDOCVRYE NOUNTENMNACE

 

 

**Answer: Body Discovery Announcement.**

Kyon: I connected the dots!

BREAK

DISTRUST: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SnbZq-UpQg&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=22

Kyon: [Serious and cross arm] Remember when we were discussing about the discovery announcement? There was an issue we had yet to resolve.

Bazaaz:[Taking notes and smiling] The body discovery? I see! I do remember discussing this earlier and that it was also the thing that proved Jason's innocence.

Kyon:[Serious] Exactly! But remember we had an issue about it earlier.

Delilah:[Inspecting flower] If I can interrupt. I remember the issue we had was that the Body Discovery Announcement only plays if 3 people found the body.

Jiaming:[Fixing tie] But we only have two people that we know found the body but isn't the killer.

Nir:[Twirling guns] That would be Jason and Torohime.

Lisa:[Jovial expression] I get it! Since we know only two people who found the body that mean's were missing a person. And that missing person would be my brother. Is that what your trying to say!?

Kyon:[Serious] Exactly! If Jack is innocent then it would explain why Body Discovery Announcement played when Jason saw the body.

Jing:[Annoyed] But what if someone else saw the body? If someone outside those three saw the body that could resolve the issue.

Kristoph:[Putting arms in his hips and smiling] Then why not the person admit it. Come on show yourself and the situation can be resolved.

......

Weekly Despair Magazine:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KepEmZRWEU&index=10&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Kristoph:[Chewing gum] Uhhhhhh. Why isn't anyone answering?

Amanda:[Massaging her left arm while sweating] Wait! If it isn't Jack or Torohime wouldn't that mean another person is the culprit. This is a bigger obstacle then what I expected.

Li:[Looking concern] No one is admitting it. I'm afraid that the only possible reason is that their the murderer and confessing will get them caught.

Aya:[Confused look] Wait it a minute! Then who wrote Jack's name on the crime scene?

Jack:[Flipping coin] Do you remember that you guys said that if I was proven innocent then my story about Torohime writing my name would be very likely.

Silver:[Looking away] He's right. Since no one admitted on seeing the body before then the only person to fill the slot of the first 3 innocent finding the body would be Jack.

Jeanne:[Yelling while holding hips] And if Jack is innocent he wouldn't lie about what he said about Torohime. He's officially part of the team of non-killers after all. So it must be Torohime who wrote Jack's name.

Nir:[Holding guns closely] Torohime? Is that true!?

Torohime:[Lying down her head on top of the podium hiding her face]..........

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] Uhhhhhh....she so quiet. [Trembling and nervous] In fact it's scaring me!

Jack:[Making a fist] You can't get away with it Torohime! Since my innocence is proven that means what I said is correct.

_This is a nightmare! I can't see Torohime commit any crime but the evidence tell me that. Jack is innocent and him being a lawyer he wouldn't lie about this!_

Torohime:[Lying down her head on top of the podium hiding her face] So Jack is innocent huh? So I guess I was wrong.

_This can't be happening!_

Silver:[Pulling hoodie intensely while glaring] So your admitting it? You admit that you tampered the crime scene like Jack.

Torohime:[Lying down her head on top of the podium hiding her face] Yes. But I have my reasons. Reasons that Kyon knows.

Kyon:[Troubled expression] Are you talking about...!?

Torohime:[Lying down her head on top of the podium hiding her face] Yes. You know the answer already.

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] Kyon if you know the answer then tell us! Tell us why would he go after my brother!

Jiaming:[Look with straight eyes] To be frank we never solve that mystery.

Kenji:[Pressing water balloon to his forehead] So just tell us to make our life easier.

Kyon:[Holding head with a frustrated expression] Damn it! [Sweating and angry] The reason for writing Jack's name is because....

(She was suspicious of Jack/Afraid of Jack/Hated Jack/Being the real killer)

 

 

**Answer: She was suspicious of Jack**

Jack:[Taken back and drop his coin] She was suspicious of me?! But why!? What did I do!?

Kyon:[Looking sideways with sad expression] It wasn't your actions but Stella's. She kept talking to Torohime about her suspicion and fear towards her.

Flashback:

_Torhime:[Impressed] I guess I can’t hide from you. You got everything right. I should have known that you would have been the one to figure out who I am suspicious with._

_Kyon: So Jack is who you are scared. I understand why but I don’t think he would kill. Or at least not be the mastermind._

_Torohime:[Twisting hair] That is why I didn’t talk to you about it. I wasn’t too sure about my suspicion but someone kept sharing to me her fear of Jack. She thought for sure she would kill because of her experience with lawyers._

_Torohime:[Slightly sad] Yeah. Stella was the one who was afraid of him._

Kenji:[Frowning] By why would she do something so meaningless? What would suspicion on Jack benefit Stella?

Kristoph:[Fanning himself with his cap] That's true. All it would do is give her an enemy.

Kyon:[Looking down with regretful expression] Actually do you guys remember who started this entire incident?

Eirin:[Pulling her thinking] Who started it? Wasn't it Stella.

Kyon:[Sweating and angry] Yes and this why should did it. She was planning to kill someone and afterwards she was hoping a certain thing would happen.

Nir:[Rubbing chin a thoughtful expression] A certain something? But what would that be?

Kyon:[Pointing forward] What she was hoping was....

(Jack would die/Jack would be suspected/She would be thought innocent/She would be caught)

 

 

 

**Answer: Jack would be suspected**

Kyon:[Troubled expression] After the murder she was hoping that Jack would be suspected due to what she said about him.

Silver:[Ashamed] It make sense. Jack's occupation is full of controversy and he himself doesn't look trustworthy.

Henry:[Deep thinking] Yeah. That would definitely make someone look like a suspect.

Kaz:[Solemn look] At least we now know the knowledge of why Torohime was suspicious of Jack.

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering] The reason Torohime though Jack killed Stella was because she was suspicious of him due to Stella's action.

Aya:[Looking down like a ghost] And also Stella was the victim. Torohime knew Jack would have a motive for killing Stella due to spreading negative rumors about Jack. [Smiling creepily with hair covering the upper part of her face] It's scary to see the effects of the malevolent force called karma

Jack:[Inspecting coin] You know even if I knew what Stella was doing. I wouldn't still kill her because bad rumors are very normal in the law business.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] But what you said would explain why she would think Jack did it. [Tapping the Ipad] In fact 75% of people would act impulsive when facing a situation there not use to.

Eirin:[Bowing with her skirt] That's was a very wonderful fact Hyeong-Ji. Thank you for sharing.

Hyeong-Ji:[Covering her face with her Ipad] Oh that isn't really impressive! Honest!

Kaz:[Bowing with honor] Nonsense! Facts like that could help us grow to be better people in the future.

Hyeong-Ji:[Covering her face with her Ipad].......[Covering upper part of her face smiling] Thank you.

Amanda:[Massaging her left arm while sweating] Torohime I didn't think you were that daring. How can you do something so like this?

Torohime:[Lying down her head on top of the podium hiding her face].......Why? Who do you think I wouldn't do it?

Kristoph:[Sweating and fanning himself with his cap] Why!? Because your so kind and supportive.  You listen to peoples problems. You help people with there issues. I can't see you doing this.

Dead End to the Ocean's Arome:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=36

Torohime:[Lying down her head on top of the podium hiding her face] The person you knew and talked wasn't me but my mask. A mask I wore since we met.

_A mask!?_

Kyon:[Troubled expression] What do you mean mask? What the hell are you saying!?

Torohime:[Lying down her head on top of the podium hiding her face] What I thought you knew.

Henry:[Concentrated look making a hand gesture like a camera] This a very dramatic scene. Though it would be nice to have more information.

Aya:[Biting thumb] Kyon she acting kind of creepy. She starting to resemble one of my characters. Is she really like this?

Kyon:[Sweating and angry] I don't know! I never seen her like this before!

Torohime:[Lying down her head on top of the podium hiding her face]  Never seen me like this? Your actually the only one who saw this huh.

Kyon:[Sweating and angry] What are you talking about!? I don't understand!

Torohime:[Lying down her head on top of the podium hiding her face] Your certain? Are you sure you never this side of me?

Jing:[Holding chest like he was shot] What's going on?!

Scene: Image shows Torohime lifting up her head. Afterwards shows Torohime looking emotionless and looking down and afterwards zooms in to her eyes to show it emotionless and dull.

_Th....this isn't Torohime! Not the one I knew!_

Welcome to Despair Acedemy:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEMXI_9isFo&index=27&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Torohime:[Staring with dull and emotionless eyes] You see Kyon. Don't you recognize this?

Kyon:[Looking down with regretful expression] I...I never seen you like this before!

Aya:[Looking down like a ghost] What happened to you Torohime!?

Kenji:[Dropping water balloon with a terrified expression] Is this what your really like?!

Lute:[Flipping pages with a scared expression] How could we have not see this?!

Torohime:[Staring with dull and emotionless eyes] When people wear a mask they always try their best to keep it on. They become so good at it that they can do it without giving away what they are really like.

Jason:[Shock and drop his cigarette] How did you end up like this?

Amanda:[Squeezing soccer ball intensely] Kyon you should know! You've been with her since childhood.

Kyon:[Sweating and angry] I....I don't know! I don't what could have happen!

Torohime:[Staring dull and emotionless eyes] It was Kyon. Kyon was what happened to me.

Kyon:[Sweating and angry] Me!? What did I do!?

Torohime:[Staring with dull and emotionless eyes] Do you remember what happened to me which cause me to be like this?

Jack:[Making a fist] What incident is this Kyon?!

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] Did this happen before we were trapped here or during!? Tell the press!!!

Kyon:[Looking down with regretful expression] I told you I don't know! I don't know what she's talking about!

Jeanne:[Worried and scared] How can you say that!? You definitely did something to make her like this!

Jiaming:[Cold Expression] I dealt with many liars before. I am certain she's telling the truth.

_I think she is as well but I honestly don't remember!_

Torohime:[Smiling with dull and emotionless eyes] Are you trying to deny it? Or perhaps you don't remember?

Kyon:[Holding head sweating with a shock and terrified expression] I...I do...don't understand this at all!

Lute:[Smacking book] Don't try to hide it! If you keep deny what you committed this trial might never end!

Kaz:[Sweating profoundly] Just do it! Just admit your sin I beg you!

Torohime:[Smiling with dull and emotionless eyes] Is it because you tried to block it off your memory? Maybe the incident itself was so terrible you blocked it out of your memory.

_I....I bl...blocked th...at out!?_

Kyon:[Holding head sweating with a shock and terrified expression] Th..this can't be!!!

Scene: Kyon standing over a dead body inside a dark room and Torohime  behind him with a terrified expression.

Jing:[Angry Look]  What's happening you to Kyon!?

Torohime:[Smiling with dull and emotionless eyes] Do you realize now the hell I've been through? The reason I became like this.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] Please stop this Torohime! This is to much!

_Th-this..but...how...I-_

Buzzkill: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3asSbiegc4A&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=42

Scene: Zooming in the dead body revealing the body of a teenage boy. The body has a bullet hole on the chest and the boy's face is wide open.

Kyon:[Holding head with a frustrated expression] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Kenji:[Whoopee cushion suddenly burst] What the hell is going on!?

Amanda:[Dropping soccer ball with shock expression] Are you okay Kyon?! Are you injured!?

Nir:[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] I've seen this before and it's never good. I can't believe that Torohime would do this to Kyon.

Lute:[Flipping pages with a scared expression] These are symptoms of a nervous breakdown received when reliving a terrible tragedy! You need to calm him down.

Scene: Kyon holding the podium with a terrified look while Nir,Eirin,Kaz and Ivan are trying to console him.

Ivan: Dude everything will be alright. Just chill!

Nir: Try to forget what you saw! Whatever it is isn't good for you.

Eirin: Please relax! We here for you when you need us!

Kaz: Let your mind be eased. Don't let the darkness consume you.

Kyon: This can't be true! I refuse to believe what I see!

Nir: What you see!? But their is nothing here!

Kaz: It's most likely something he sees in his mind!

Ivan: How the hell does that make sense!? That's totally whack!!!

Eirin: But it make sense. It would explain why he's acting like this.

Nir: It doesn't matter let's help him calm down!

_What the hell is happening!? Why do I have this memory!?_

Ivan: Guys I notice he is starting to lose consciousness!

Nir: What are we going to do!? If we can't stop this the situation will just worsen!

Kaz: I wasn't prepared for this so I have no idea!

Eirin: This is really bad! If we don't do something then Kyon mig-

Torohime: Kyon get a hold of yourself!

_Whaaat!?_

Kyon:[Holding head sweating with a shock and terrified expression] Torohime was that you!?

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] ......Why would I do that?

Kenji:[Squeezing whoopee cushion with intense expression] That was definitely you!  I don't know why but that was your voice!

Jing:[Holding chest like being shot] Why are you acting like this!? I thought you wanted him to suffer

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] I don't know why but......

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and worried expression] I don't know why I'm thinking this but maybe you don't really want this.

Kaz:[Solemn Look] Are you saying she's just trying to deceive us?

Li:[Looking intensively] But the way she acted isn't an act. She genuinely felt like that.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] I don't know but I have a feeling Torohime actually cares about him.

Kenji:[Dropping water balloon with a terrified expression] But what about what she did to Kyon? How can she care about him if she said all those horrible things to him.

Lisa:[Coldly staring] It's true she said that but I think she deep down didn't want to say those but had to.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and worried expression] I don't know what incident she's talking about. However I think we should let them be the one to share it to us. It wouldn't help forcing them to indulge the info they have.

Lute:[Reading] I guess so. Knowledge is powerful but not knowing how to use it will just hurt yourself then help.

Jing:[Cross arm and serious] You surprise me Nir. I couldn't believe you would understand this situation. But as of late you've been showing more potential then I thought.

Kristoph:[Fanning himself with his cap] So I guess we aren't forcing them to say anything. I'm fine with that.

Henry:[Putting arms in his hips and smiling proudly] I think everyone is an agreement!

Amanda:[Stretching arms while thinking] So what should we do now? Despite proving Jack and Torohime innocent this doesn't tell us who the killer is.

Jack:[Inspecting coin] Maybe it doesn't tell us the identity of the killer but it does help us understand what are the evidence that point to the actual killer.

Aya:[Confused look] Evidence? Like what?

Kyon:[Looking sideways with sad expression] There are plenty more evidence that hasn't been presented. I have the feeling the killer's identity can be discovered amidst those evidence.

Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] I think we should forget all the evidence that are related to Jack's and Torohime's crime.

Tamas:[Wiping his sweat with an oily handkerchief while making a sheepish smile] So basically we remove the evidence about the bloody message and codes and all we found in the grate at the backyard.

Jason:[Rubbing cigarette at his palm] But the other evidences aren't making sense to me yet! It would be nice if you smart guys explain it to us.

Lute:[Reading] Well Jason. Even though we are smart we still need to analyze and discuss. Other we'll end up with a rush and irrational answer.

Kenji:[Juggling water balloon with a smile] So what do you suggest us to do Ms Genius? Talk about you brilliance.

Lute:[Flipping pages] I would suggest that if I wanted to get killed. Instead I want to live so I suggest talking about how Stella would carry out the murder.

Amanda:[Massaging her left arm while sweating]  Carry out the murder. You mean we need out more about how Stella planned to kill someone.

Jeanne:[Combing hair] Don't we know she attempted to throw a sandbag full of rocks to kill her victim.

Kyon:[Looking sideways with sad expression] True bit I think their is more factors then that.

Bazaaz:[Taking notes and smiling] Like what my fellow men?

_To be honest if I was in a better mood I would know but because of Torohime I can't really think well._

Kyon:[Troubles expression] I don't honestly know. My mind isn't to sharp right now.

Lute:[Arrogant expression] Well you need not worry as I have the best topic to talk about. What I suggest is talking about how our victim lured out the killer last night. This might show us who indeed is our mysterious murderer.

Henry:[Thinking attentively] I don't know how would the help the killer so I'm not to sure about doing this.

Bazaaz:[Smiling while fixing his glasses] But there is no harm with it. So I suggest we go for it.

Li:[Closing her eyes with a contemplative look] Well since we don't have any other lead. I don't see a problem with that.

Amanda:[Pulling up her leg and pulling her socks up] Let's get ready to work together against this obstacle! We can do this!

_Hopefully this next line of discussion wouldn't be a waste of time._

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Eirin’s Testimony,Kitchen Staff,Blood on the Light Screen,Blackmail Letter,Silver Pendant**

HOPE VS DESPAIR:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Stmp2gAk6s&index=9&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Lute:[Closing book and laying her head on it] What I suggest we do is talk about the plan Stella created. With this we maybe able to single out someone here.

Jing:[Begrudging look] Makes sense since ~~**Stella was the one who started the incident.**~~

Kenji:[Pulling hair sadly] We know Stella was the one who drugged Torohime. Maybe **their is a clue to that action**.

Jeanne:[Spraying herself with some perfume] We also know ~~**she created a contraption with the sandbag and rope**~~. Just throwing that out to find something to help.

Jiaming:[Cross arm and looking straight intensely] Maybe the killer can be identified by **evidence on the sandbag or knife**.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and holding head] The person who Stella tried to kill might be who she has a grudge.

Silver:[Pulling left sleeve while looking angry] If she had a grudge then I would have certainly notice.

Hyeong-Ji:[Covering her face with her Ipad] Maybe we can tell at least **what room did the killer come from**?

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking] Or the very reason we started to this conversation. **How did Stella lure the killer out that night**.

Jing:[Holding chest like he was shot] If we can't find out anything then this entire time was a waste.

_I should try concentrating. What happen earlier mess my head but I do know what I have to show to help everyone solve the case._

 

 

**Solution: Blackmail Letter-How did Stella lure the killer out that night.**

Kyon:That's correct!

BREAK

Kyon:[Putting his hands behind his back] Jack do you remember what we found earlier?

Jack:[Grinning] I've got it with me.

Lisa:[Holding camera in disbelief] Hey isn't that the letter we found on Stella's body!?

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] I get it now! The letter is how Stella lured out the killer.

Delilah:[Holding flower with a worried look] May I please see?

 

> I have an important item of her.I understand that this was a gift from her family but if you want it back than meet me in the Staircase at 12:00 AM.Underrwise it will be gone for good.And don’t bring anyone else under wise I’ll destroy it and make it your fault.It would be awkward to share the room with her after what you have done.
> 
>  

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief] That definitely sounds like a blackmail letter. Anyone even someone who isn't a detective would know that.

Ivan:[Removing beanie and scratching head] So all in all the chick send a letter to the killer in order to shank him?

Li:[Contemplative look]But why does Stella's body have it? Wouldn't this letter be found somewhere like the trashcan or the killer's room?

Jiaming:[Combing hair with a shy expression] She's right. Their is no reason for the killer to leave incriminating evidence on purpose. The only explanations I could come up is that this is just a red-herring or someone else then the killer left it.

Nir:[Rubbing her chin with a thoughtful expression] Actually I know who left the letter behind. And naturally because of that I also know if this letter is real or fake.

Jing:[Crossing arm and annoyed look] Hey! Please don't yell like that to me!

Kyon:[Looking down hiding face] I guess I'll explain. First the person who left the letter was...

(Nir/Stella/Jack/The killer)

 

 

**Answer:Stella**

Kyon:[Troubled Expression] It was Stella Aisther who left the letter. She had it with her the entire time.

Kristoph:[Sweating and fanning himself with his cap] Really but why? Why have something that would been trouble for her if she actually succeed?

Li:[Closing her eyes with a contemplative look] I have a feeling she was going to use the letter for something after the murder.

Tamas:[Squeezing oily handkerchief] I think your right. You don't bring an extra set of tools unless you have something plan with those.

Ivan:[Stretching beanie angrily] So why the hell did she have the letter then? Someone just fucking tell me!

Kyon:[Looking sideways with sad expression] You see we should first know what she was going to do with the letter. She was going too....

(Destroy it/Leave it/Read it/Write on it)

 

 

**Answer:Leave it**

Kyon:Looking sideways with sad expression] She was going to leave the letter after her murder.

Bazaaz:[Dejected] That's illogical! Why do something that would hinder her?!

Lisa:[Coldly staring] Would it really?

Bazaaz:[Sweating and sweat covers the glasses] What did you say?

Lisa: [Jovial expression] You see when the media gains even a small piece of info about something hype there are plenty of speculations to those who're affected and those who are curious.

Eirin:[Apathetic expression] I don't understand what you're saying. Can you be more clear?

Jack:[Inspecting coin] You see with the slightest amount of info about something huge ,like for now the murder of Stella, people will tend to speculate. Speculate so much it might make finding out the truth more cloudier and less attainable due to having lot's of fake or wrong info place to us.

Silver:[Ashamed] Stella grew up learning to master trends in everything. That means she must have known the affects of speculation and use it to give her an advantage.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] I see your point.......I think.

Amanda:[Biting soccer ball] But is the letter real or not?

Henry:[Deep thinking] I think this is a copy of the real letter she send to the killer. Most likely the real one was dispose of by killer before the crime happened and when the killer killed Stella they didn't know she had a letter with her.

Kyon:[Troubled expression] We might not have absolute evidence that it's true but it's most likely the letter was how Stella called out the killer last night.

Lute:[Reading] I'm pretty sure if Stella tried to talk to the person to call them out someone would have seen Stella done it or the killer would be more weary about Stella.

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking] And also the letter does give a reason for why the killer went to the staircase last night.

Kristoph:[Smiling while chewing gum] And what would that be?

Kenji: [Laughing while dribbling up a water balloon] Hahaha are you an idiot? The letter says if the person doesn't go to the stairs at 12 midnight they'll destroy a precious item of theirs.

Kirstoph:[Chewing gum] I see. Thanks for clearing it up.

Kenji:[Smirking] See Lute. Respect! That's what I should deserve more from you.

Lute:[Smacking book] Shut up.

Jeanne:[Touching cheeks cheerily] Hey guys! I have a wonderful idea! Why not we discuss the contents of the letter next!?

Aya:[Smiling creepily with hair covering the upper part of her face] Sure! Letters always seem to be important when I put them in my story.

_Yeah even in my job. They are actually one of the greatest sources in finding leads.  
_

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Blackmail Letter,Edge of the Light Screen,Blood on the Light Screen,Silver Pendant,Stella’s Product**

Aya:[Confused look] So what is their to say about the blackmail letter? I never read it so I wouldn't know.

Jing;[Annoyed look] Well first the obvious. ~~**The letter was found on Stella's body**~~.

Nir:[Putting hand forward with a gun in her side] And ~~**the person who found the letter was Jack**~~.

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera] Trust me. I saw him find it.

Delilah:[Holding parasol down and looking normal] The letter did ~~**say to go to the staircase**~~.

Lisa:[Squeezing camera with excitement] Remember! The letter did say to go their at ~~**12:00 midnight**~~ as well.

Kaz:[Defensive stance and holding kendo stick] Let us not forget. ~~**This filthy message had the audacity to leave a threat**~~! How despicable!

Amanda:[Pulling up her leg and massaging it with a nervous expression] The threat written on the letter was the ~~ **threat of destroying a precious item**~~. ~~**The killer's precious item**~~ to be exact.

Kenji:[Frowning]........[Pressing water balloon to his forehead] I just realize how useless this conversation was. Looks like it wasn't  worth it after all Jeanne.

Jeanne:[Staring down with a disappointed look at her mirror] I'm sorry. I just wanted to be an assistance to the group.

_This letter isn't so simple if you look more closely at it. You'll notice a specific word that will contradict a specific statement._

 

 

 

**Answer: Blackmail Letter-The killer's precious item**

Kyon:That is a mistake!

BREAK

Turbulent Edition:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQHd7EKRlyo&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=3

Kyon:[Looking sideways with sad expression] This item mentioned in the letter doesn't belong to the killer.

Amanda:[Narrowing eyes and staring] Really now? In my world. If you say something you better step up or shut up!

Kenji:[Pulling hair sadly] Normally I would be certain with my choices but seeing you Amanda agreeing with me makes me worried.

Kristoph:[Punching podium with an intense look] Hey! Just because Kyon is against it doesn't automatically make her wrong.

Jing:[Sharpening Swiss knife] Let's be honest here. We wouldn't have made it this far without Kyon. So I rather here his side on why he thinks the precious it doesn't belong to the killer.

Li:[Fixing glasses] I agree. So tell me Kyon why do you believe the item mentioned in the killer doesn't belong to the killer.

Kyon:[Cross arm and serious] The letter here has a word that changes the entire meaning of this letter's contents. And that word is.....

(Precious/Her/Underwise/12:00 AM)

 

 

**Answer:Her**

Kyon:[Pulling front bangs] The letters say I quote "I have an important item of her". Which means this item was owned by someone other then the receiver of the letter.

Amanda:[Kicking soccer ball and hitting herself in the face] Stupid me!

Kristoph:[Looking down with a sorrowful expression and scratching his hair] Don't think yourself like that. You just made a simple mistake.

Solar Edition:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jmF7aSzFH0&index=6&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Jeanne:[Yelling while holding hips] Alright it's decided! Well talk about the important item next! Understood!?

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief] Woah there! I understand why you say that but aren't we rushing a bit!?

Bazaaz:[Looking away and squeezing the pockets of the coat] True their could be important data to analyze in the letter. We should make a thorough investigation with it.

Delilah:[Wiping sweat with her parasol] I actually did that when I had it and I didn't notice anything more unusual with the letter.

Lute:[Holding the letter] Nothing else is unusual then the misspelling of otherwise with underwise. So there is no need to analyze it for more details.

_Thanks for that stupid piece of info Lute.At the very least it looks like the letter has done its job already.  
_

Ivan:[Holding skateboard behind his neck] Guys can you remind me if we this letter was written by the dead brood.

Silver:[Turning his back] Yes we had a long time ago.[Glaring] And also I would try to refrain referring to Stella like that if I were you.

Not surprising Silver is taking Stella's death and this case seriously.

Amanda:[Hugging ball sadly] Calm down Silver. And Ivan you should apologize for that you know. He lost someone close to him just to remind you.

Ivan:[Looking down on skateboard] I'm sorry.[Playing with the wheels of his skateboard looking impatient] Let's get this trial shit over with so we can move on!

Eirin:[Combining hair with finger and smiling] Very well. I think we should discuss next about the important item.

Kristoph:[Throwing cap up with a smile] I have a feeling this will lead us in solving the case once and for all!

Hyeong-Ji:[Closing eyes intensely] I hope so.

_I actually believe that myself._

HOPE vs DESPAIR:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Stmp2gAk6s&index=9&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Stella’s Product,Lisa’s Testimony,Silver Pendant,Li’s Testimony,Eirin’s Testimony,Blackmail Letter**

Eirin:[Combining hair with fingers thinking] So the next thing we require to talk about is the important item that was mentioned in the blackmail letter.

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] The thing is....[Dribbling whoopee cushion] we have no idea what the item is.

Jing: [Flipping swiss knife around] I don't want to believe it but.....[Angry Look] it's possible that **the killer destroyed it**.

Lute:[Slamming book] It's really doubtful the killer would do that! It's something precious you know!

Tamas:[Cleaning wrench with handkerchief] But isn't ~~**it precious to someone else**~~? I mean it's like talent! So care about certain talents more then others.

Jeanne:[Feisty Expression] This entire dilemma about talent isn't important. Let's just see if we can find out what is and what happened to the important item. Otherwise this obstacle we face we'll overcome us!

Kenji:[Dribbling whoopee cushion] I wonder if **the killer picked it back up**. It would make sense you know. Not to leave something that got might prove you being involved.

Jason:[Grabbing cigarette from pack] It's possible **Stella was lying about the letter** and their was **really no important item with her.**

Delilah:[Making flower necklace] Or **the item was left behind Stella and Silver's room**. Though it would be risky since Silver might have seen it.

Silver:[Ashamed] Honestly I never seen anything like that. But what if **Stella hid it at someone else room**?

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] I don't why I say this but...is **the item is still at the crime scene**?

Henry:[Rises arms and explosions come from the back] Or the most dramatic and drastic thing possible. **The killer must have kept the important item with them**. Truly a something to behold!

Jack:[Inspecting coin] That is more bizarre then Bazaaz's weirdly eccentric attitude.

Bazaaz:[Dejected] You didn't have to say it like that.

_The answer of this could lead me to the true killer. I need to concentrate and find the answer. Despite the pain I felt with the earlier incidence with Torohime still lingering._

 

 

**Answer:Silver Pendant- the item is still at the crime scene**

Kyon: That's correct

BREAK

Future Part:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=4

Kyon:[Cross arm and serious]  Their something I remember seeing in the crime scene that could potentially be the important item referred in the blackmail letter.

Hyeong-Ji:[Hugging Ipad and shock] Hold on! I'm right after all.

Kaz:[Holding his kendo stick behind neck smiling] Amazing ability Hyeong-Ji! You should be proud of that!

Hyeong-Ji:[Covering upper part of her face smiling] Oh thank you for saying that.

Eirin:[Combining hair with finger and smiling] Awwww! How cute!

Hyeong-Ji:[Covering her face with her Ipad] I.....uuuuhhhhhh. Please stop.

Jing:[Annoyed Look] That's enough with you guys.

Li:[Hugging book sadly] Jing. Please don't scold them like that.

Jing:[Looking guilty and biting his lip] My apologizes Li. [Holding hands together and thinking] So what is thing that could be possibly the important item referred in the letter.

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up] I think I know what you mean! Is it the silver pendant we found at Stella's body.

Kyon:[Cross arm and serious] Exactly!The pendant looks pretty expensive. It would make sense to refer it as a important item.

Jack: [Putting hands behind his back] I agree with you Kyon.

Kristoph:[Chewing gum] A pendant? Didn't we mention something like that earlier in the trial.

Lisa:[Taking flash photography and shock expression] Please don't say the pendant Jack had with him! I thought he was innocent!

Jack:[Slightly stress] It can't be that. We proven my necklace was destroyed and parts of it are stuck inside the grate.

Lute:[Reading] Here is a suggestion. Bring the pendant and let us see if anyone here could recognize it.

Kenji:[Water balloon burst suddenly] Wow! That was actually a very good idea!

Jeanne:[Putting a peace sign and smiling cheerily] Of course! SHSL Prodigy after all.

Nir:[Soothing expression] Great! Let's just show the pendant and see where-

No OST

Kyon:[Troubled expression] I didn't bring it.

A Dead Aroma in the Ocean:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=36

Jack:[Pulling hair angrily] What do you mean!? Is it still in the crime scene!?

Kyon:[Looking down hiding face] Yes. I'm sorry that I forgot.

Ivan:[Stretching beanie angrily] You retarded! Why did you forget something so important!?

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] Make sense due to being to focus on something else.

_Wait! Did Torohime defend me!?_

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] I do agree. Kyon wanted to investigate a lot more so it probably slip his mind to get it.

Kaz:[Solemn look] And Stella's demise would certainly make Kyon's mind not as sharp as it use to.

Tamas:[Wiping his sweat with an oily handkerchief while making a sheepish smile] I been their before. When I have to much pressure in my job I sometimes forget minor details.

Bazaaz:[Sweating and sweat covers the glasses] This isn't a minor detail. You know that right?

Eirin:[Smiling and pointing rapier forward] Do you at least remember the appearance of the necklace? Any details that could give us a clear picture on what the pendant looked like.

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] It was a silver pendant. It was so shiny that I notice it didn't have any dirt or dust on it.

Kyon:[Serious] I didn't recognize the design despite seeing lot's of example of product made from Japan. So I think the pendant was made from a foreign country.

Probably said this but I think I've seen the pendant before.

Aya:[Biting thumb] So we have no idea on who is the owner of the pendant. Well that was time we could never have again.

Li:[Cleaning glasses] Maybe we could discuss this topic. Who received this blackmail letter?

Jason:[Flipping the lighter lid open] How can we answer that? We don't even know who the owner of the necklace is.

Li:[Contemplative look] Maybe but it's possible to tell what is the relationship of the person who received the letter and the owner of the pendant.

Amanda:[Dribbling soccer ball with her head] What do you mean relationship? Couldn't it be someone random.

Jack:[Wagging finger] Then the threat might not work if both the owner of the pendant and receiver of the letter weren't close.  So it's someone Stella must have known who would be affected by this threat.

Li:[Reading book down and thinking] True but I was thinking a more specific relationship.

Hyeong-Ji:[Closing eyes intensely] A specific relationship? I'm sorry but I don't understand what your trying to say.

Li:[Holding book and pointing] Think about it. Something this letter is missing tells me that the person who was meant to receive the letter had a very specific relationship.

Jiaming:[Business Look] I have no idea what your saying. What is missing in the letter?

Kyon:[Serious] I think I know. The thing that's missing that indicates a special relationship with the owner of the important item and the receiver of the letter is...

(Address/Gender/Name/Title)

 

 

**Answer:Name**

Kyon:[Looking sideways with sad expression] The name isn't written in the letter. That is a very strange thing since you would need to give a name to help identify the supposed receiver of the letter.

Buzzkill:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3asSbiegc4A&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=42

Li:[Strict] Unless the letter didn't need to. Unless it was common sense for the receiver and killer on who the threat was meant for.

Aya:[Annoyed and face palming] I'm just confuse. None of what your saying is making any sense to me.

Li:[Reading book downward] It will when we tell you guys what is the relationship between the owner and receiver.

Delilah:[Holding a flower near her heart] Don't be offended but I don't understand what your saying.

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] I actually think have an idea.

ANAGRAM.NET:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RK6R94HMgpM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=11

_If Nir has an idea what the relationship is. I should be able to figure it out to._

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

ORMOTMEAS

 

 

**Answer:Roommates.**

Kyon:I connected the dots!

BREAK

Class Trial Future:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&index=4&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Serious] It would be understandable if we have understand the relationship between both the receiver of the letter and the owner of the pendant. And where the person received the letter.

Jeanne:[Worried and scared] Where the person received the letter? How does that help?

Aya:[Slightly shock look]  And do you have proof the place your thinking is where the person received the letter?

Kyon:[Pulling front bangs] Maybe not. But their is a good chance the killer received the letter...[Pointing forward] in their room!

Jason:[Shock and drop his cigarette] Their room!?

Jiaming:[Business look] Are you trying to say the relationship between both people were that they were roommates?

Nir:[Putting hand forward with a gun in her side] But it make sense!

Delilah:[Pulling hair panically] Can you please explain me how!?

Li:[Reading book down and thinking] I'll explain it since I was the one who first thought of this.[Fixing glasses] You see if the person who received this found it in his room. It would be common sense on who the her is referring to.

Henry:Concentrated look making a hand gesture like a camera] If the letter was place inside the killer's room and the killer found it. It should be obvious the letter was meant for them.

Eirin:[Pulling hair and thinking] But what if the letter was given in a room that was shared by two girls. Their would be no way the killer would know who the letter is for.

A Dead End of an Ocean Aroma

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=36

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] Isn't it obvious. Stella was planning on leaving this this on a room that is shared by a boy and girl.

Eirin:[Bending rapier nervously] What do you mean?

Jack:[Grinning] It is obvious our clever little devil Stella was planning on calling out a boy last night. She knew who she was targeting so she knew how to write the letter to call that one person out instead of someone she didn't plan.

_So the killer is a boy who shares a room with a girl? That's still a few people so I wouldn't know who exactly._

Lute:[Closing book and laying her head on it] So knowing who to call that night. Stella wrote the letter like that to ensure the right person would be called out.

Kaz:[Solemn look] Also she planned to leave the letter in the crime scene after her traitorous deed. So she choose not to write down a specific name so we might speculate on who the person was meant for and making it harder to find the truth.

_The pendant though. I've certainly seen it somewhere before while trapped here._

Lisa:[Writing in the notebook bored] I wonder how the owner got such a exquisite pendant.

Jack:[Slightly stress] You saw the pendant Lisa?

Lisa:[Holding camera smiling] Oh yes. I remember the details but I didn't get to take a picture of it. I stupidly forgot.

_You shouldn't say something like that. But actually I'm also curious how the owner got the pendant._

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief] Maybe the pendant was given by family. [Smacking his palm with his wrench] I mean this wrench was given by my father. So I always bring it with me.

_A gift from family!? I think I remember who said something about that!?_

Jeanne:[Holding cheeks blushing] At least we understand a bit how Stella called out the killer? But where do we move on now?

If the owner is....! The killer must be.....!

Kyon:[Cross arm and serious] Where we move on is by asking the killer to confess.

Ivan:[Disagreeing look] You dumbass! No way the killer would reveal themselves now!

Kyon:[Looking down hiding face] That's why I'll be asking the killer straigth in their face!

Nir:[Amazed expression] Wait you know who did it!? Amazing! Despite being in the same boat as you I didn't have the slightest clue on the killer.

Kristoph:[Chewing gum] Please tell us already! I don't want the suspence!

Silver:[Looking down angrily] Tell me who killed Stella!? I don't want them to get away!

Tropical Despair:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc&index=13&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

_So the killer was you all along! I never though you would do something like this but the evidence doesn't lie! Sorry but I know your the killer!_

**CHOOSE THE CULPRIT**

Kyon:[Looking down angrily]

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal]

Nir:[Relax stance]

Lute:[Open book with a curious look]

Kenji:[Pressing water balloon to his forehead]

Jack:[Thinking hard]

Lisa:[Jovial Expression]

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering]

Jing:[Annoyed Look]

Li:[Looking concern]

Jiaming:[Cross arm and staring intensely]

Kaz:[Glaring and sweating]

Kristoph:[Shaking his hands while sweating]

Aya:[Slightly shock look]

Bazaaz:[Sweating and sweat covers the glasses]

Nigel:[Portrait of Nigel smirking with a pink cross over his picture]

Ivan:[Removing beanie and scratching head]

Tamas:[Smacking his palm with his wrench]

Silver:[Glaring]

Stella:[Portrait of Stella smiling with a pink cross over her picture]

Henry:[Concentrated look making a hand gesture like a camera]

Jeanne: [Touching cheeks cheerily]

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers]

Amanda:[Pulling up her leg and massaging it with a nervous expression]

Delilah:[Hugging parasol]

Jason:[Rubbing cigarette at palm angrily]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an image example of what Torohime's eyes looks like in her expressionless eyes stance.
> 
> http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/dulleyesofunhappiness1_8958.png
> 
> The killer is finally revealed in the next part. Final guesses on the killer please post on the comments below. Please comment below about your thoughts on the series so far and Freetime vote as well.
> 
> Thanks you for reading!


	15. Chapter 1,Class Trial Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The neighborhood host with the results. With so "many comments" I didn't expect everyone to guess the same person. What a surprise.
> 
> Now you guys guessed that Kristoph the SHSL Rallyist was the killer. Let's see if your right.

**CHOOSE THE CULPRIT**

[JACK MILLER]

.......

Jack:[Making a fist] Okay! Why me again!?

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] I thought we said earlier my brother was innocent earlier.

Jason:[Smoking] Yeah. We did it by using the Body Discovery Announcement. We said it took 3 people to trigger it. And the one who triggered it was me.

Amanda:[Annoyed and holding forehead] Do I also have to tell you Kyon that it was you who said the other 2 people that help trigger the Body Discovery Announcement? With one being Jack.

Silver:[Glaring] Also that those who help trigger the Body Discovery Announcement are innocent?

Jack:[Pressing coin to his forehead while sweating] You know what guys. Fine! Let's vote for me and have a wonderful execution together!

Monokuma:[Happy] I love the sound of that!

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] Shut up! How dare you make my brother upset!? Apologize!

Kyon:[Looking down hiding face] I..I'm sorry.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] I didn't think you would make such a careless mistake?

_Damn it! She's right! How the hell did I made a mistake like that!?_

Kyon:[Holding head with a frustrated expression] Don't worry I've got it all cleared up. I'll now accuse the real culprit!

**CHOOSE THE CULPRIT**

[KRISTOPH CLIVE]

Kyon: It was you!!!

_______________________

Despair Academy:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEMXI_9isFo&index=27&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] Kristoph may I ask you a question?

Kristoph:[Covering his face with his cap with a worried look] Uhhh...what is it Kyon?

Kyon:[Troubled expression] This maybe a stupid thing to ask but are you the roommate of Amanda?

Kristoph:[Removing cap and scratching his head] Yeah. If you don't believe me. I'm pretty sure Amanda can vouch for that.

Amanda:[Narrowing eyes and staring] He's right. I am his roommate. So why do you ask?

Kyon:[Looking down hiding face] Before I answer. I have a second question to ask him.

Kristoph:[Chewing gum] Don''t make this suspenseful. I'm kind of easily spook so ple-

Odd Edition:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

Kyon:[Pointing forward] Are you the one who killed Stella last night!?

Kristoph:[Grabbing his face while screaming] What did you say!?

Aya:[Screaming like a ghoul] WAIT!!! KRISTOPH DID IT!!!???

Amanda:[Squeezing soccer ball intensely] Why would you say that!? What makes Kristoph suspicious!?

Kristoph:[Shaking his hands while sweating] Hold on! I didn't do it! You have to believe me!

Bazaaz:[Squeezing the lab coats sleeve] You know Kristoph was very cooperative though out the trial. It is very hard to believe he would be the culprit.

Jason:[Rolling hair with a cigarette] Also most of the things Kristoph said about the murder helped us in figuring parts of the mystery of the case.

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] But it has something to do with the pendant we found at Stella's body? Right?

Kyon:[Troubled expression] You are right. The pendant is why Kristoph became my suspect.

Jing:[Standing straight] What does this pendant have anything to do with Kristoph being a suspect? Does it belong it to him?

Kristoph:[Covering his face with his cap with a worried look] But I didn't bring a pendant! All the accessory I have is this bracelet Amanda gave me and my cap!

Amanda:[Confident Expression] And since I'm his roommate. You can trust when I say that I didn't find anymore accessories that belongs to him.

Silver:[Looking sideways] Maybe it was one of Stella's products. It would make sense to have some of her merchandise due to her being the SHSL Merchant.

Delilah:[Calmed down] That is certainly possible.

Kyon:[Pointing forward] But it's strange that the pendant would be one of her creation.

Jiaming:[Cold Expression] Why do you say that?

Kyon:[Serious] Because if I remember. There is one detail about the products Stella makes that is not part of the silver pendant...

(It's expensive/It's luxurious/It's not handmade/It's color silver)

 

 

**Answer: It's not handmade**

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] That's true. In fact this keychain is something I bought from Stella.

Tamas:[Putting handkerchief behind his neck and amuse expression] You know by looking at it that keychain is definitely handmade. There is no way a factory could make something intricate like that.

Lisa:[Jovial Expression] If I remember correctly even though the pendant was beautiful there were parts of the pendant that could have only been done through a machine.

Jing:[Annoyed] But we said Kristoph doesn't a necklace. Amanda already attest to that.

Kyon:[Looking sideways sadly] True but the rea-

DISTRUST:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SnbZq-UpQg&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=22

Lute:[Hugging book while staring forward] Is because the pendant belongs to Amanda. Is that what  you were trying to say?

Amanda:[Stretching and thinking] My pendant? But how would you know the pendant belongs to me?

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] Is the pendant the one Amanda showed to Kristoph a few days earlier at the hallway.

_Yeah. That where I saw the pendant._

**Flashback** :

_Amanda:[Showing pendant smiling] It was a important gift of mamãe.[Holding ball sadly] She gave it to me before she pass away.[Holding pendant sadly] I really cherish this pendant you know. This pendant has always been my luck charm ever since. I always bring it with me wherever I go.  
_

_Kristoph:[Smiling and crying] It is nice to have something very important.[Thumbs up] You should never lose it. Go it?_

Li:[Fixing glasses] Is it true Amanda? Do you have a silver pendant?

Amanda:[Massaging her left arm while sweating] Well yes. But how would you know the silver pendant is mine? I mean do you have any evidence that says the pendant belong to me?

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] Since you Kyon were the one to bring up the idea the pendant belonged to Amanda I'm pretty sure you have a plan to show that pendant was hers.

Kyon:[Serious] I do. But it isn't a piece of evidence. It is an action Amanda wouldn't be able to do if the pendant in the crime scene was hers.

Jack:[Inspecting coin] I think I know where your getting at. Is it the same thing you told me to do earlier?

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking] What is thing again? I forgot.

Lute:[Holding her book over her head while looking intense] Your such an idiot Kenji! Is super obvious!

Kenji:[Frowning] Hey don't insult me yo-

Kyon:[Glaring] I'll just say it so we won't have a pointless quarrel. The thing Amanda shouldn't be able to do this if the pendant left in the crime scene is hers.

(Describe the pendant/Exercise/Show the pendant/ Draw the pendant)

 

 

**Answer: Show the pendant.**

Jack:[Grinning] Remember now Kenji? If the pendant is in the crime scene as of now it tells us that she doesn't have it here.

Lisa:[Dribbling camera] And if she doesn't have it now it means she can't show the pendant to us here.

Henry:[Removing bowler hat and sweating] How do you react to this Amanda? You must be nervous. I would be to if I were in your shoes.

Amanda:[Pulling up her leg and massaging it with a nervous expression] I don't have it right now. But that isn't enough to think my pendant is the one found on the body.

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] But it doesn't make sense for you to not have the pendant right now.

Jeanne:[Holding her forehead while looking confuse] Really? Why? Is it wrong for Amanda to not have her pendant here?

Kyon:[Looking down hiding his face] It's not wrong but it doesn't make sense. Because Amanda said this about her pendant...

(It's silver/It's precious/She brings it everywhere/It's from her mom)

 

 

**Answer: She brings it everywhere**

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] She mentioned that she brings the pendant everywhere she goes. So why would she not have the pendant here as of this very moment.

Amanda:[Pulling up her leg and massaging it with a nervous expression] Well...the....reason....is...I..I....

Jing:[Begrudging look] If you don't have a reason on why you don't have the pendant. That means I have reasons to believe the pendant belongs to Amanda. And that would lead to Kristoph as a suspect.

Kristoph:[Sweating and fanning himself with his cap] Wait! I don't remember killing Stella! It can't be me!

Eirin:[Holding rapier in a defensive stance] Guys. I don't think their is enough evidence to say Kristoph is the murderer as of now. But however I acknowledge there are reasons to believe he could be the killer.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] Maybe we should........have a discussion about this accusation.....if you don't mind.

Li:[Contemplative look] I don't see anything wrong with so might as well.

Henry:[Deep thinking] But we should think this through very carefully. We should remember what Kyon said that it was Jack, Torohime and Jason are the ones who trigger the body discovery announcement.[Rises arms and explosions come from the back] Meaning if Kristoph is proven to have been in the crime scene. It would not look so well for him.

_That's true. Because of that fact it is very likely this time I accuse the right person._

HOPE vs DESPAIR:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Stmp2gAk6s&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=9

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Blood on the Light Screen,Silver’s Screwdriver,Silver’s Testimony,Stella’s Motive,Blackmail Letter**

Li:[Reading book down and thinking] From what I can tell you. ~~**Their is some grounds**~~ with why Kyon thinks Kristoph could be the culprit. [Cleaning glasses] But I don't think you have enough evidence to make this definitive.

Jack:[Slightly Stress]  I hate to agree with this. But ~~**you don't have decisive evidence**~~ to say Kristoph is the killer.

Jiaming:[Gentleman Smile] Well since you have proven to be a lot of help Kyon. I believe you found more **evidence that shows Kristoph killed Stella**.

Bazaaz:[Taking notes and smiling] Or is it the possibility you found evidence that showed **the killer must have been from the room of Amanda or Kristoph's room**.

Kenji:[Pulling hair sadly] Do you think there was **something that showed Kristoph was at the crime scene last night.** Like maybe his DNA.

Jing:[Annoyed look] Their isn't any machines we can use to scan for DNA. Remember that you dork.

Delilah:[Wiping sweat with her parasol] I don't know why. But I think **Kyon is wrong.**

Nir:[Rubbing chin with a thoughtful expression] Kyon is wrong? That would be a first in the trial.

Amanda:[Biting soccer ball] But he has to be wrong! Their should be **evidence that says Kristoph isn't the killer**!

Silver:[Turning his back] But my intuition tells me that Kyon must have evidence that supports the thought of Kristoph being guilty. Like **evidence that Stella targeted Kristoph.**

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] But what if their is evidence that showed **Kristoph was in his room last night.**

Amanda:[Squeezing soccer ball intensely] I may be asleep but I'm pretty sure Kristoph was their last night.

Aya:[Staring creepily with an open mouth] I rather see decisive evidence then a guess.

_With the proof Jack, Torohime and Jason innocent. I know Kristoph was the one who Stella called out. And that would mean he was at the crime scene. Meaning his the killer!_

 

 

**Solution:Silver's Screwdriver-evidence that Stella targeted Kristoph.**

Kyon: That's correct!

BREAK

Weekly Despair Magazine:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KepEmZRWEU&index=10&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] I believe there are evidence that supports the ideaKristoph was the one who got called by Stella last night.

Silver:[Glaring] The letter was found at the body of Stella not Kristoph's room. I mean you and Jack said it yourself.

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking] Hold on! Kristoph's room...but didn't you find something in there Silver?

Kristoph:[Shaking his hands while sweating] Huh!? You search my room without permission!?

Amanda:[Squeezing soccer ball intensely] You better keep what you saw too yourself!

Jeanne:[Touching cheeks surprisingly] No please tell all the details!

_Se...seriously Jeanne!!!_

Silver:[Looking sideways] Don't worry. I only check the front door. And I don't think you would have anything to hide here.

Amanda:[Massaging her left arm while sweating] Well I guess not.

Kenji:[Frowning] Enough with the delays. Stop wasting time and say what you found at the door of their room.

_I notice his attitude is in a way similar to Lute's. They might actually deserve each other.  
_

Silver:[Uncaring] Alright then. What I found between the nameplate  and the door of your room is a screwdriver.

Jason:[Shock and drop his cigarette] Screwdriver!? Is it the screwdriver we were looking for last night!?

Aya:[Rising hand dramatically] So it was behind the blasted nameplate all this time. How could we have not known!?

Jack:[Throwing a coins up and catching it] Hey. What is this about a screwdriver?

Silver:[Looking judgmentally] Last night I notice the screwdriver in my room was missing. We searched for the screwdriver  yesterday but never found it. But now for some reason the screwdriver is behind the nameplate of Kristoph and Amanda's room.

_Yeah he originally thought Torohime was the thief, But now we know it was Stella all along._

Buzzkill:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3asSbiegc4A&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=42

Amanda:[Biting soccer ball] Well. How does this show Kristoph was the one being called out last night? I don't see the logic to this!

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] You will when I explain to everywhere here how did the screwdriver get stuck their!

_I know the screwdriver being there is what will prove Kristoph as the person being called out last night. I just need to explain how it got there yesterday._

ANAGRAM.NET:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RK6R94HMgpM&index=11&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

**LOGIC DIVE**

Who was the one who took the screwdriver from Silver?

(Stella/Torohime/Amanda/Jack)

What was the purpose of the robber taking the screwdriver?

(As a murder weapon/To open the air vents/To create weapon/To tighten a loose screw)

Why did they need to open the air vents?

(To steal Kristoph's pendant/To steal Amanda's pendant/To assassinate someone/To surprise someone)

When did the robber leave the the screwdriver?

(Before the robbery/During the robbery/After the robbery/Today)

 

 

 

**Answer:1,2,2,3**

Kyon: I have reach the answer!

BREAK

Future Part:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=4

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] Before I explain why the screwdriver was placed there I'll explain how first.

Kenji:[Smirking] Wow! That's actually how I explain my pranks. I guess great minds think a like.

Lute:[Reading] If your a great mind I would hate to see someone who is consider dumb.

Li:[Strict] Enough with that. Just explain to us Kyon about how the screwdriver ended up in Kristoph and Amanda's room.

Kyon:[Serious] First the person who brought the screwdriver. It was Stella.

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] Why am I not shock and sad about this?

Jeanne:[Looking down and covering face] Torohime?

Silver:[Putting hand over his heart] Honestly it make sense. She was the one with the most access of the screwdriver.

_I know I'm making Stella's reputation worst but I have to do this._

Kyon:[Putting his arms behind his back] That's how I came to the conclusion that she was the thief. Now the next question is why she took the screwdriver.

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief] Is it to have a back-up weapon. [Squeezing oily handkerchief] You know just in case her first plan fail.

Bazaaz:[Sweating and wiping with his head with his lab coat sleeve] A screwdriver isn't a very reliable. If I were her I would bring a knife instead.

Nir:[Embarrassed look and holding gun intensely] Don't tell me! Did she use it to open the vent in the room?!

Jack:[Grinning] That actually make sense. Me and Lisa discuss the possibility of this before when we were investigating the school.

Junk Food for a Dashing Youth:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B09DBDSZJg&index=33&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] Uhhh...why are you blushing?[Jumping with joy and holding camera]  Were you planning to use it to peek on the boys? How daring!

Nir: I don't want to say why but...

Flashback:

_Nir:[Happy look] Alright we can escape._

_Kyon: What do you mean?_

_Nir: We can now open the vent and escape._

Lute:[Covering her mouth with her book giggling] Hahaha...did you really do that? Something like that? Hehehe...

Kenji:[Joyful] Wow! You actually laugh! Your kind of cute when you laugh.

Lute:[Flipping pages quickly and blushing] Shut up! I only found it amusing. That's all!

Eirin:[Smiling and pointing rapier forward] You know both the story of Nir and Lute's laughter does lighten up the mood.

No OST

Kristoph:[Sweating and fanning himself with his cap] Yeah it would be funny if your not the one being accuse like I am.

Future Part:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=4

Aya:[Mischievous smile] Hey Kristoph. Now do you want to confess?

Amanda:[Pulling up her leg and massaging it with a nervous expression] Hey you may have proven a few good points but I still don't believe you got enough to convince us what you said.

Henry:[Deep thinking] What about the fact the screwdriver was found at your door Amanda?

Amanda:[Biting soccer ball] Oh please! You didn't even explain why Stella would open the vents!

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] I don't have to. It should be obvious if you base it on Stella's actions yesterday.

Jack:[Grinning] Let me guess. It was to steal the silver pendant you found.

Jeanne:[Yelling while holding hips] I'm pretty sure that by that point Stella was already planning and setting up the murder.

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] She called me to meet up with her yesterday for a talk. But that was a part of her plan.

Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] So that's that. We know why the screwdriver was found at their door.

Amanda:[Spinning soccer ball with her finger] No we don't. You only said a scenario of how the screwdriver could have end up there.[Narrowing eyes and staring] And even if that scenario is true I don't see why would Stella leave the screwdriver behind.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] That's actually true. The scenario alone tells how the screwdriver could have been let behind but now why.

Ivan:[Showing a toothless smile] But I think Kyon does know. He wouldn't say these things unless he knows what's he doing.

Kristoph:[Shaking his hands while sweating] You know that this isn't good news for me.

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] So why did Stella leave the screwdriver behind?

Kyon:[Putting his hands behind his back] The reason is because of...

(She was leaving a message/She was in a hurry/She was clumsy/She tried to leave a red-herring)

 

 

**Answer:She was in a hurry**

Kyon:[Serious] She was in a hurry. That is why she left the screwdriver.

Tamas:[Cleaning wrench with handkerchief] In a hurry? Make sense. I tend to forget my tools when I rush.

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] You see. This would explain how the screwdriver got trap there.

**Amanda: THAT'S FOUL PLAY!**

BREAK.

Class Trial Odd

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

Kyon:[Cross arm and serious] Amanda you don't want to admit Kristoph is the killer right?

Amanda:[Biting  soccer ball] It's not that!

Kyon:[Serious] Then what is it?

Amanda:[Pulling up her leg and pulling her socks up] She only left because the screwdriver because she was in a hurry... [Squeezing soccer ball intensely] is just very flimsy and sloppy.

Kyon:[Putting his hands behind his back] You have anything to back it up Amanda?

Amanda:[Pulling up her leg and massaging it with a nervous expression] Well...[Pump Look] Still I won't back down. I'll show to you that your wrong!

_No. I'll show you that your wrong!_

Cross Sword: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mymjF4AZJrg&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=10

**CROSS SWORD**

**TB:Eirin’s Testimony,Kitchen Staff,Li’s Testimony,Silver’s Testimony,Silver’s Screwdriver**

Amanda:[Dribbling soccer ball with her head] She was in a hurry?

Amanda:[Annoyed and holding forehead] That's just a very weak reason.

Amanda:[Massaging her left arm while sweating] I mean sure it's often people do go in a hurry.

Amanda:[Holding Collar] And yes I'm also guilty of that.

Amanda:[Spinning soccer ball with her finger] But this is a murder trial!

Amanda:[Confident Expression] We can't be half-ass about it.

**DEVELOPMENT**

Kyon:[Glaring] Of course I know that. But I have reasons to believe she was in a hurry.

Amanda:[Scratching head and confused expression] Really? You never said anything like that!

Amanda:[Narrowing eyes and staring] Or is it possible your bluffing?

Amanda:[Biting soccer ball] Stella is very good at managing herself!

Amanda:[Confident Expression] There is ~~**no reason for her to rush**~~!

Amanda:[Squeezing soccer ball intensely] I'm pretty sure can't deny that.

Amanda:[Spinning soccer ball with her finger] And as Kristoph's roommate.

Amanda:[Confident Expression] I also know Stella had ~~**no reason to target Kristoph**~~ out of everyone.

Amanda:[Pump Look] This line of defense can't be drive through so easily. I think you understand that!

_Amanda is right is saying her defense isn't going to be easy to get through with mere words. So I better get the big guns called evidence out._

 

 

**Solution:Li's Testimony- no reason for her to rush**

Kyon: I'll cut through your lies!!!

BREAK

Future Part:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=4

Kyon:[Looking down with regretful expression] I hate to tell you but there were reasons for Stella to rush.

Amanda:[Pulling up her leg and massaging it with a nervous expression] There was? But I never heard of one before?

Kyon:[Looking down hiding face] I'm not surprise. I only heard about it just today during the investigation.

Li:[Closing her eyes with a contemplative look] Are you perhaps talking about her being late for kitchen duty last night?

Eirin:[Bending rapier nervously] Yeah. Even though i went back to my room to get something Stella ended up being the last one to arrive.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling finger] I think she arrived 5 minutes after Eirin arrived. She seem to be a little nervous now that I think about it.

Bazaaz:[Taking notes and smiling] If we were to go with Kyon's theory it would solve the problem of why Stella would show signs of being nervous.

Jing:[Threatening with swiss knife] Looks like we can confirm that Stella stole Amanda's pendant and she use that to call out Kristoph to the staircase last night.

Jason:[Serious Expression] Also due to the Body Discovery Announcement we already know that whoever else was at the crime scene last night other then Jack,Torohime and Silver is the culprit.

Monokuma:[Giggling] Upupu! Are you ready to vote?

Tamas:[Gripping wrench tightly and sweating] I don't want to get rid of such a talented speaker but we have no choice. I'm sorry for this.

Kristoph:[Taking off cap and looking down crying] Guys! Don't! I didn't do it! I don't even remember doing such crime!

Amanda:[Squeezing soccer ball intensely] Don't worry Kristoph! I'm pretty sure someone here notice a mistake with Kyon's theory of you as the killer.

Jing:[Annoyed look] As if anyone can notice a mis-

Jeanne:[Yelling while holding hips] Hold on! If it's Amanda's pendant that was threaten then is it possible she was the one called last night?

Amanda:[Dropping soccer ball with shock expression] Wait! Me and Kristoph didn't do anything!

_Well you didn't but I'm pretty sure Kristoph did._

Li:[Strict] Have you forgotten Jeanne what were the contents of the letter?

Jason:[Flipping the lighter lid open] The letter said "her precious item" so this letter was meant for someone other then the owner. And we already establish as the owner.

Jeanne:[Worried and scared] But couldn't have Amanda stumbled to it? I mean we said Stella left it in her room.

Henry:[Deep thinking] I'm sorry Jeanne but the threat wouldn't have as much of an impact if its the owner who received it. Most likely the owner would have told someone and not come to the staircase alone.

Jeanne:[Rubbing elbow and thinking] Well I see no other problems so I guess we can vo-

Amanda:[Pump look] Wait! I have realize something Kyon has missed.

_Great! I'm pretty sure Jeanne's stalling gave her enough time to think of a complaint._

Odd Edition:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

Amanda:[Spinning soccer ball with her finger] Kyon you said that Stella rushed and the reason is because of her kitchen duty.

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] What's wrong with that?

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering] Stella was kind of nervous when she arrived at the kitchen. If we take Kyon's theory to a count then it would explain why.

Jing:[Annoyed look] Yeah and Stella was very late when she arrived. She got there even after Eirin got there. You'll know it's suspicious if you just use your brain.

Silver:[Looking down regretfully] And if your going to say she was late because of the same reason as Eirin it's not possible since she wasn't at the room then. I can attest to that.

Amanda:[Confident look] You may think it's decisive but I still think it's possible that Stella didn't steal the pendant just before dinner.

Jiaming:[Concern look] Maybe we aren't 100% about it but it's the most likely scenario. And sometimes in the business that's good enough.

Kristoph:[Scratching his hair angrily] Hey! Maybe's its good enough for you but no for me! My life is on the line here you know!

Li:[Contemplative look] Well... we can't just jump to the vote if not everyone here is certain. I guess we can discuss this a little more.

Nir:[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] If we find anything even if it's minor that supports what we said that Stella made her move just before dinner time. I'm pretty sure it'll convince the others.

_And I think I we did find something._

HOPES vs DESPAIR:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Stmp2gAk6s&index=9&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Blood on the Light Screen,Edge of the Light Screen,Eirin’s Testimony,Kitchen Staff,Hyeong-Ji’s Testimony**

Silver:[Putting on hoodie] So to recap for everyone...[Sighing] Kyon believes that ~~**Stella stole the pendant just before dinner.**~~

Delilah:[Calmed down] I for one believe ~~**Kyon has many evidence that support his theory**~~.

Jack:[Slightly stress] But in the other side of the coin. Amanda believes that **Kristoph and her are not the killer**.

Kaz:[Offensive stance and holding kendo stick] I for one sincerely believe what Kyon said. He has presented more power in this duel of words.

Lute:[Closing book and laying her head on it] But Kyon hasn't made the killing blow![Open book with a curious look] Or is he preparing for the fatal strike.

Henry:[Eyes gleam up] That was good line! Better write it down!

Kristoph:[Punching podium with an intense look] Hey! My life is in stake here guys!

Amanda:[Squeezing soccer ball intensely] Yeah! Do you realize that we will all die if were wrong!?

Jiaming:[Cold Expression] Then give us reason to believe you. And they better be good.

Amanda:[Massaging her left arm while sweating] Well ~~**Kristoph is very kind**~~. I don't see him in anyway as a murderer.

Kristoph:[Sweating and fanning himself with his cap] Also ~~**I couldn't think of a reason for Stella wanting to kill me**~~!

Silver:[Looking sideways] She could have just chose you out of random.

Kristoph:[Slumping with a relief expression] Maybe but you have ~~**no way to prove I was Stella's target**~~ other then the letter.

Amanda:[Spinning soccer ball with her finger] Or that Kyon's theory that Stella stole the pendanr just before dinner is true. I mean ~~**it's possible but not yet definite**~~.

Jack:[Inspecting coin] Still. Voting ~~**Kristoph is probably the safest option**~~ we have at this point.

Jiaming:[Shrugs while closing eyes] I have to remind you we can't vote until we are certain about this.

_Right now everyone does suspect Kristoph but aren't 100% about it. I guess I have to provide more evidence to support my claim._

 

 

**Answer:Eirin's Testimony - it's possible but not yet definite.**

Kyon:That's a mistake!!!

BREAK

Kyon:[Cross arm and serious] You know I thought about what you said Amanda. About what you said that Stella taking the pendant before dinner is possible.

Amanda:[Pump look] Well looks like you've come to your sense.

Kristoph:[Wiping sweat smilingly] Great. Now I'm not in hot water anymore.

Aya:[Slightly shock look] Are you saying that you were wrong Kyon? Because that would be a first.

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] Who said I I was wrong?

Kristoph:[Shaking his hands while sweating] Wait are you saying that I'm still the killer?!

Kyon:[Putting his hands behind his back] Yes I am. After all I just now remember something that connects to my theory.

Jack:[Flipping coin] It's got to be something related to the screwdriver or the vents.

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up] Eirin heard the vent just before dinner! Is that what your talking about!?

Hyeong-Ji:[Closing eyes intensely] Is that true Eirin? You never told me that.

Eirin:[Combining hair with fingers thinking] I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't had the chance. But yes Kyon and Nir are right. I did heard a noise in the vent last night. It was actually when I was grabbing something in my room before dinner.

_Yeah a noise that Nir though was a ghost. Probably shouldn't be mentioning that._

Lisa:[Coldly staring] It seems like the theft indeed happen before dinner.

Li:[Strict] And if we follow Kyon's logic then it ties in all the evidence presented so far.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] We should also remember the screwdriver was found at Kristoph and Amanda's room. It's more then likely the theft happen to your room.

Kristoph:[Wiping sweat smilingly] But Stella could have just place the screwdriver there in a hurry not caring which door she placed the screwdriver in.

Silver:[Glaring] What you said is possible but doesn't the overall case.

Kyon:[Serious] He's right. Whether Stella did it in a panic or not there is already so much evidence that points to you Kristoph to the point it doesn't matter.

Amanda:[Narrowing eyes and staring] That's not enough. I want you to present more evidence.

Lute:[Ripping pages from the book] Your just too stubborn to believe your boyfriend is guilty.

Amanda:[Pulling bottom of her shirt and looking down] Our relationship doesn't have anything to do with it. I just can't see Kristoph killing Stella.

Kristoph:[Shaking his hands while sweating] Besides I don't even remember killing Stella! If I did I would definitely remember it!

Jeanne:[Feisty Expression] Enough with the excuses Kristoph! Like we'll believe you that you don't remem-

Torohime:[Rubbing forehead with dull and emotionless eyes] If you two have an argument please tell us.

Kyon:[Troubled expression] What are you doing Torohime?

Torohime:Emotionless eyes and normal] I think I know what's wrong with Kristoph? I mean even like this I am still the SHSL Therapist.

_Well at least I know she believes in my theory._

Kristoph:[Spinning a cap smile] I hope you listen to this. Because I'll be clearing up this entire misunderstanding.

_Yeah. The misunderstanding of believing Kristoph is innocent._

Amanda:[Confident look] I'll be backing you up Kristoph! And this scenario we have thought of will prove your innocence.

_And the misunderstanding happens to with Amanda._

HOPES vs DESPAIR:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Stmp2gAk6s&index=9&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMz

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Silver Pendant,Top of the Light Screen,Blood on the Light Screen,Edge of the Light Screen,Blackmail Letter**

Kristoph:[Slumping with a relief expression] Please listen to this scenario we have thought of. First ~~**it's possible I'm the killer**~~. However that isn't definitive yet.

Delilah:[Hugging parasol with dishearten expression] Are you sure it isn't definite? Because it sounds like it is.

Jack:[Grinning] Set that aside. What is this scenario are you talking about? I'm kind of curious of what your brain has thought of.

Amanda:[Dribbling soccer ball with her head] Don't worry. I'll show you how effective our teamwork is.

Kristoph:[Eating gum] First we all know it was ~~**Stella that started the entire incident**~~. Kyon and Nir prettty much prove it.

Amanda:[Dribbling soccer ball with her head] We also heard from ~~**both Torohime and Jack confess about tampering the crime scene**~~.

Lute:[Closing book and laying her head on it] Everyone knows that. Just get to what we don't know.

Kristoph:[Sweating and fanning himself with his cap] Remember what you said about ~~**Stella making the theft before dinner**~~... [Scratching hair angrily] Well I have to agree with you!

Amanda:[Spinning soccer ball with her finger] But I believe where ~~**she robbed however was another room**~~. Not mine or Kristoph's.

Henry:[Curious look] But ~~**no one else has mentioned**~~ any of their belonging being stolen.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] Then again. So did Amanda.

Amanda:[Pulling up her leg and massaging it with a nervous expression] And unfortunately I have to admit Kyon being right about ~~**Stella being in a hurry**~~. But all of these facts doesn't immediately tell us Kristoph is the killer.

Jack:[Pressing his head grimacing] Maybe it's not absolute but like I said it's the safest route.

Amanda:[Squeezing soccer ball intensely] But listen to this scenario we came up with. First **Stella stole the pendant of someone else** and then hid the screwdriver in a fit of panic at our room.

Kristoph:[Slumping with a relief expression] And then afterwards the killer killed Stella and we know the rest.

Jiaming:[Pulling blazer] ...

Kristoph:[Wiping sweat smilingly] Okay maybe it doesn't sound that impressive. But come on it's possible. [Punching podium with an intense look] It's not like you have ~~**decisive evidence that it was me who got called to the crime scene**~~ last night.

_I think Kristoph's argument hinges the fact we have yet to show evidence that shows Kristoph as the killer. But every killer mess up in their crime. So he must have slip up at some point.  
_

 

 

**Answer: Blood on the Light Screen - decisive evidence that it was me who got called to the crime scene**

Kyon: That's correct!!!

BREAK

Turbulent Edition:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQHd7EKRlyo&index=3&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

Kyon:[Holding forehead and thinking] Hey Kristoph. Do you mind doing something for us?

Kristoph:[Wiping sweat smilingly] Uh...wh..what's going on?

Delilah:[Pulling hair panically] Kyon! Did you change your mind of Kristoph being the killer?!

Amanda:[Smiling while dribbling a ball] Thank you Kyon! I'm glad you finally realize his innocence.

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] Actually not yet. But I might depending on the results.

Kristoph:[Spinning a cap smile] What results?

Kyon:[Pointing forward] Let me examine your hand! Depending on what I find there will show either your innocence or guilt!

Kristoph:[Scratching hair angrily] I don't really get it but I don't like it!

Nir:[Holding gun closely] Kyon. Why do we need to inspect his hand?

Kyon:[Sweating and angry] Because if he's guilty we must find something in his hand.

Kenji:[Frowning] Excuse me but what is this something anyway?

Kyon:[Pointing forward] The thing I'm trying to look at his hand is...

(A burn/Blood/A cut/Sweat)

 

 

**Answer: A cut**

Lute:[Holding her book over her head while looking intense] A cut but how does that help us figure out if he's the culprit?

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up] It's the blood! The blood on the light screen!

Lisa:[Holding camera in disbelief] I think I'm getting you! The blood on the light screen is Kristoph's!

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] Exactly. If we find any wounds at Kristoph''s hand then we know for sure that Kristoph was the one who got called out.

DISTRUST:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SnbZq-UpQg&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=22

Kristoph:[Remove his cap looking down with a regretful look] ......

Amanda:[Squeezing soccer ball intensely] Hold on! Do you think we'll fall for th-

Eirin:[Pointing rapier forward] Kristoph! Show your hands to Aya and Kaz! If your innocent I don't see you having any problem complying.

Amanda:[Dropping soccer ball with shock expression] Eirin! How could you!?

Jiaming:[Pressing the podium showing no expression] Amanda. I'm sorry but we have to do this. It's the only way to make sure of Kristoph's position in this case.

Amanda:[Pulling up her leg and massaging it with a nervous expression] Kristoph. Don't tell me this is true.

_Before Kaz and Aya checked Kristoph's hand they checked their own. We realize why pretty quickly and we started to show our hands to each other. And then soon Aya and Kaz looked at Kristoph's hand._

Aya:[Looking down like a ghost] Looks like this is the end.

Kaz:[Looking serious and holding kendo stick in front] Indeed. A wound has been found at his fingers. It looks like it was due to a sharp weapon.

Nir:[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] It was probably the sharp edge of the light screen that cause it. Most likely it cut him when he was untying the rope on top of the light screen.

Amanda:[Hugging ball sadly] I can't believe this. But there is nothing I can do.

Li:[Looking concern] Looks like both Amanda and Kristoph has no more arguments. I guess it's time for the vote.

Monokuma:[Norma] Well look like you made a decision. Now please press the button with the face of the person of your choice. Now let's get this vote-

Kristoph:[Grabbing his face while screaming] Wait! I have another argument still.

Jing:[Annoyed Look] What is it this time!?

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] Kristoph. I doubt you can talk your way out of this.

Kristoph:[Punching podium with an intense look] It maybe difficult but as a rallyist I never back down!

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] Kristoph! I'm sorry but we have to vote for you! We really have no choice!

Kristoph:[Scratching hair angrily] If you want to vote for me!!! You must be able to solve this argument!

Jack:[Slightly Stress]  Guys. Lets just hear his argument. It may make things easier for him to accept the end.

Monokuma:[Curious] So I guess you don't want to vote yet. [Sad] Well I guess that's fine.

Kyon:[Glaring] Hopefully this argument of yours can turn the case around.

_But I really doubt it._

HOPE vs DESPAIR:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Stmp2gAk6s&index=9&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm

**Non-Stop Debate**

**TB:Silver’s Testimony,Silver’s Screwdriver,Rope,Blackmail Letter,Kitchen Staff, Monokuma File 01**

Kristoph:[Punching podium with an intense look] Hey I've got an argument here so you better be listening!

Aya:[Smiling like a ghost] You have no more arguments Kristoph. ~~**We know your the killer**~~.

Li:[Holding book and pointing] No matter how much you argue their is no denying you have to be the killer!

Kristoph:[Sweating and fanning himself with his cap] Well why not you explain to me how I'm the killer then.

Silver:[Putting on hoodie] Let's start with how the case started. [Ashamed] First we know that Stella was the one who started the entire cases.

Lisa:[Writing in the notebook] She first ~~**told Torohime to meet with her at library**~~ and then stole Amanda's pendant just before dinner time. If you want to be sure I wrote it down in my notebook.

Jason:[Putting forward with cigarette] She then **~~left a letter~~** to call you out Kristoph. Most likely you ~~**threw the original one**~~ you had but unlucky for you she brought a copy with her.

Tamas:[Cleaning wrench with handkerchief] But what happens afterwards is when Stella's plan goes south. Which isn't a good term for you to hear.

Hyeong-Ji:[Closing eyes intensely] She tried to smash you with ~~**a sandbag filled with pebbles**~~ but you countered back on her.

Kaz:[Looking serious and holding kendo stick in front] And in the end. You brought down her comeuppance by ~~**a stab from the kitchen knife.**~~

Ivan:[Holding skateboard behind his neck] Then acting like an asshole ~~**you messed the crime by removing the weapon**~~. And then return to your room like you did nothing you fucker!

Jack:[Inspecting coin] Then ~~**me and Torohime tampered the crime scene**~~ which cause us a lot of trouble. By me writing her name and her writing my name.

Bazaaz:[Fixing glasses with a confident expression] And after all of that ~~**Jason discovers the body**~~ and triggers the Body Discovery Announcement and then we gather to the body.

Jeanne:[Yelling while holding hips] Kristoph! We know it's you! After all since your the only one here with a wound then it must have been ~~**your blood that was on the light screen**~~.

Jiaming:[Rolling sleeves with an angry expression] And don't try to say that it could be the blood of someone else. I mean we check each other hands while you Kaz and Aya were looking at yours. And there was no other cuts.

Kristoph:[Shaking his hands while sweating] Well there is one more person left who could have left that blood.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] Really? Who?

Kristoph:[Spinning a cap smile] Simple. Stella. Stella could have cut her hand while setting the rope. I mean you ~~ **didn't check her hands closely**~~. Now did you?

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] Well no. But it's hard to believe you being innocent Kristoph.

Kristoph:[Punching podium with an intense look] Well you said the same thing with Jack and Torohime and they were innocent in the end. As long as you ~~**can't prove that blood couldn't be Stella's**~~ my argument still stands.

_Damn it. How do I break this argument. No I have to think outside the box. There must be something I can use to show the blood isn't Stella's._

 

 

**Answer:Monokuma File 01 - can't prove that blood couldn't be Stella's**

Kyon: That's correct!!!

BREAK

Future Part:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=4

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] If that's your only argument then I guess we can vote soon enough.

Kristoph:[Scratching hair angrily] Hey! Are you just going to ignore my argument!?

Kyon:[Putting his hands behind his back] No I won't. However what I'll do is show the contradiction in your statement.

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up] Wait! You found a contradiction already!? But we never check Stella's hand closely!

Kyon:[Pulling front bangs] We don't need to. All we have to do is check the Monokuma File 01.

Ivan:[Removing beanie and scratching head] That shit again?

Hyeong-Ji:[Pale and shock] I get it. The Monokuma File says information about the body.

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief] I'm checking it but I don't see anything that shows Stella having cuts on her hand. In fact in didn't mention anything about it.

Nir:[Holding gun closely] That's it! Because the file never mentioned any cuts in her hand then there must be none.

Kristoph:[Sweating and fanning himself with his cap] Maybe Monokuma forgot to add it or didn't think it was relevant.

Monokuma:[Angry] Hey! There is no way I can forget that or not think it's relevant! I didn't become a headmaster for nothing!

Jack:[Grinning] I wonder how you became a headmaster despite your laziness.

Monokuma:[Angry] Shut up! That's none of your business.

Kyon:[Cross arm and serious] Well this looks like the end Kristoph. It's your blood that was on the light screen. And the only time it could be possible for your blood to be there is last night at the time of the murder.[Pointing forward] Which you must be the culprit!

Kristoph:[Shaking his hands while sweating] That isn't true! Your the only one who believe that guys! Right guys!?

A Dead End  to the Ocean's Aroma:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=36

Kaz:[Solemn look] ......

Eirin:[Covering face with hair] .....

Amanda:[Hugging ball while crying] Kristoph....I don't even know.....if I can believe you anymore.....

Kristoph:[Remove his cap looking down with a regretful look]...No way...

Ivan:[Shamed Expression] The asshole that killed Stella was Kristoph. Look like we settled this.

Jeanne:[Worried and scared] Kristoph was so nice! It's really hard to see it!

Eirin:[Looking down and holding rapier] But that's what the evidence has told us. Unfortunately that must be the truth.

NO OST

Jack:[Worried expression] I can't believe Kristoph **stole the knife** for such a purpose like this.

...!

**Kristoph:[Close up] I WILL NEVER SURRENDER!**

Lisa:[Holding camera in disbelief] Huh!?

Jason:[Coughing while covering his mouth] Are you shitting me!?

Aya:[Screaming like a ghoul] Will this trial ever end!?

Kyon:[Glaring] What is it now Krisstoph? You can't be saying you have more arguement.

Kristoph:[Slumping with a relief expression] Ahhh. I can finally prove my innocence.

Delilah:[Holding flower with a worried look] You kept saying that but I haven't been convince that you are innocent.

Kristoph:[Spinning a cap smile] You guys will understand if you read the Monokuma File.

_Huh!? The Monokuma File?_

A Dead End  to the Ocean's Aroma:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=36

Nir:[Holding guns down with a gloomy look] It says pretty much all the info about the body. There doesn't seem anything here that can prove you innocent Kristoph.

Kristoph:[Sweating and fanning himself with his cap] Ohh. I would like you to check the cause of death.

Kenji:[Pressing water balloon to his forehead] I don't really get it. It says here internal bleeding.

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] What are you trying to prove here Kristoph?

Kristoph:[Chewing gum] Do you guys remember what cause the internal bleeding that killed Stella?

Silver:[Looking suspicious] A kitchen knife. You know Kristoph I'm starting to think your just trying to delay the voting.

Jack:[Taken back and drop his coin] Oh crap!

Kyon:[Sad while squeezing his elbow] What's wrong Jack?

Jack:[Pressing his head grimacing] You couldn't have taken the knife. Is that what your trying to say?

Kristoph:[Slumping with a relief expression] Exactly Jack! That's what I'm trying to say.

_I didn't realize this contradiction! But unfortunately Kristoph did!_

Odd Edition:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4hSFA-dTM&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=5

Kristoph:[Punching podium with an intense look] I couldn't possibly have taken the knife! Meaning I couldn't have killed her!

_But the ways he's acting. He has to be the killer! He has all the signs of a cornered criminal!_

Jiaming:[Fixing tie] But if Kristoph couldn't have taken the knife then he couldn't possibly be the murderer.

Henry:[Removing bowler hat and sweating] Hey Hyeong-Ji. Did Kristoph over come to the kitchen last night?

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] Well once during lunch time. If I remember. He only came in to get a snack.

Li:[Wiping her glasses while sweating] Then maybe it's possible that he took the knife during that time.

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] Unfortunately for us. We were always required to inspect the kitchen supplies to note if something has been disturb or remove.

Aya:[Biting thumb] What if you just didn't notice a knife was missing?

Eirin:[Pulling hair and thinking] No. We were assign to count the number of items and if anything were missing we have to inform someone about it.

Lute:[Reading] Then shouldn't have notice something missing after dinner.

Hyeong-Ji:[Pale and nervous] Well we left that to Stella and Torohime since me and Eirin were very sleepy. Maybe they didn't realize it.

Jason:[Pulling hair and thinking]  Then it's possible Kristoph did take it when he grabbed his snack.

Amanda:[Drop ball with tears in her eyes] But I was with Kristoph. I would have notice if he took the knife.

Kristoph:[Spinning a cap smile] Look like you realize I couldn't have taken the knife. Meaning I can not be the culprit.

_But with all what they say..._

Kyon:[Looking down hiding his face] I hate to admit it but it doesn't seem likely that Kristoph took knife.

Kristoph:[Slumping with a relief expression] Well it looks like everything has been cleared up.

Jack:[Grinning] Yeah I wonder why I said that. If I hadn't then Kristoph wouldn't have such a powerful defense.

That's true...! Hold on! Why is he grinning!?

Lisa:[Checking her camera and annoyed] You know you cause trouble like this before Jack. How many times do I have to remind to keep you mouth shut at times.

Ivan:[Holding skateboard like a bat] Thanks to you retard were back to the drawing board!

Jack:[Wagging finger] I'm sorry. I just can't keep my mouth shut if the case hasn't been completely solved.

_Completely solved? Did Jack notice the contradiction and only mentioned for it to solve?_

Kristoph:[Chewing gum] So let's find a new topic to find out the culprit.

Then if it's true. Jack want's this to be solve. I'm pretty sure he's confident enough to believe we can solve it.

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] I would wait until the person talking is finish if I were you.

Kristoph:[Scratching hair angrily] Oh come on! What is it now!?

Kyon:[Pointing forward] Maybe you couldn't have taken the knife from the kitchen but I firmly believe it was you that killed Stella!

Kristoph:[Wiping sweat smilingly] But you know we already confirmed that it was impossible for me to steal the knife[Punching podium with an intense look] Which means it was impossible for me to be the killer!!!

Jack:[Grinning] I don't know Kristoph. I think Kyon has figured out your last trick.

_Kristoph might not have taken the knife. But if I can come up with a scenario that allows to steal the knife! That will be enough to end the trial!_

Amanda:[Hugging ball sadly] Please Kyon. Please end this case for good.

_It must be really painful for Amanda to see me prove Kristoph guilty. But she and everyone else here is relying on me to put an end to his lies! Once and for all!_

**Panic Talk Action (PTA)**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyFrgi3emaM&index=49&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Kristoph:[Scratching hair angrily] Why can't you believe me!?

Kristoph:[Wiping sweat smilingly] This is a joke. Right?

Kristoph:[Slumping with a relief expression] I'm sure I'm innocent.

Kristoph:[Punching podium with an intense look] You can't just say I'm the killer!!!

Kristoph:[Spinning a cap smile] I won't give up!

Kristoph:[Shaking his hands while sweating] The rally will win!!!

Kristoph:[Sweating and fanning himself with his cap] Of course I protest.

Kristoph:[Grabbing his face while screaming] This isn't fair!!!

\-------------------------------------

**FINAL ARGUMENT!**

Kristoph:[Scratching hair angrily] There is no way I could have taken the knife! Meaning there was no way I could have held the knife! Meaning I'm not the killer!

\-------------Killed

\---Struggle------------In

\-------------A

 

 

**Answer: Killed In A Struggle**

Kyon: Time to put an end to this!!!

Kristoph:[Grabbing his face while screaming] 

BREAK

\-------------------------------------

Future Edition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F26Vt1Q2-E&list=PLlVl2vOVsSWYfR_2WOcHxUp1LCIRpMMzm&index=4

Kyon:[Glaring] Just because you didn't bring the knife in the crime scene doesn't mean to say you can't be the killer.

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] Don't tell me he had an accomplice?

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief] If that's true then who?

Lute:[Putting fingers near her mouth] I really doubt it. Kristoph didn't even know he was going to murder last night.

Torohime:[Hurt look with dull and emotionless eyes] Then it has to be the person who started this all.

Silver:[Ashamed] Stella.

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering] But it made sense. She was part of the kitchen staff so she could have easily stolen the knife without our notice.

Bazaaz:[Smiling while fixing his glasses] And if I remember correctly. You said both Stella and Torohime were the one who inspected the kitchen equipment.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] Now do you mention it. It was Stella that convince me and Eirin to let them handle it.

Jiaming:[Pressing the podium showing no expression] Look like it was a part of her trick in the end.

Amanda:[Hugging ball sadly] But how did Kristoph get the knife in the end?

Kyon:[Serious and cross arm] Through a struggle. Am I right Kristoph?

Kristoph:[Shaking his hands while sweating] N..no of co..course not!

Jack:[Wagging finger] Enough with the lies Kristoph. We know your the murderer. Just confess.

Kristoph:[Punching podium with an intense look] But...I...

Kyon:[Troubled Expression] Kristoph. Stella tricked you into coming near her and made an attempt to stab you with the knife. But the end result was that it failed due to you stabbing her in the struggle. Am I right?

Desire for Execution:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDn1C7aUVc8&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=25

Kristoph:[Remove his cap looking down with a regretful look] ...Kyon...

Henry:[Curious look] Are you going to confess?

Kristoph: No...I want to...but

Kyon:[Looking down with regretful expression] What's wrong Kristoph?

Torohime:[Rubbing forehead with dull and emotionless eyes] He must have blocked his memories.

Kyon:[Glaring] What do you mean block?

Torohime: When you end doing something so horrifying that you couldn't comprehend it. You might end up using a hidden defense mechanism in your psyche in which you would throw those so far that's nearly impossible to remember them again.

Lisa:Curious look while holding a pen] Wow! Even like this, your still the SHSL Therapist.

Delilah:[Pulling flower petals] It sounds like you've dealt with this before.

Torohime:[Hurt look with dull and emotionless eyes] I have. This predicament is actually one of my most dreaded type of psychological disorder. It's really personal.

_Did that happen to me?_

Kristoph: [Taking off cap and looking down crying] I know I won't much time to live. But if you can tell me my crime before I die. At least I can understand why this happen.

_Look like Kristoph was a recap in the case. Well might as well._

Kyon:[Serious] Alright. Just because this is your last request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look like you guest right.
> 
> Anyway I would like to ask if you want to pull something like I did to Jack Miller again.
> 
> Anyway next part is the Climax Interference. But unlike other works. This will have a game mechanic which I'll explain in the next part.
> 
> Anyway leave in the comments your thoughts,predictions,FT Votes or anything else.
> 
> Thank you for reading Seekers of a New World.
> 
> Also check out Silentking's A Despairing Era of Mutual Killing. It's worth it!


	16. Chapter 1,Class Trial Part 6 and End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Climax Intereference will be different as it will have mechanics then other works though not the same as the one in the actual game. I made a few modification on it.
> 
> Also I decided to really step out of traditions by adding music from things outside of Dangaronpa. I know it may seem to kill the mood for a bit but I just wanted to show this isn't a typical story and I want to add my own ideas to it.

**Look like the end has come for this lowly murderer. But before we can finally put him out of his misery we must broadcast and clear to everyone his crimes so we won't feel sympathy to this low life scum. This is where the Climax Interference comes in.**

**Unlike the game this story is base this won't have any pictures or puzzle pieces. Instead you'll be given the chronological order of the events that lead to the murder and even after the murder if it has significant in showing the entire incident. However in some of the entries there will be a question. You must answer the question to interact with the story. But the questions won't have any choices because it will be to similar to Logic Dive so you have to use memory to solve them.  
**

 

**The answer will be in found in the bottom of the section. And if you don't understand anything I have said then just skip the entire thing and get to the recap. Anyway good luck and let's go!!!**

 

**CLIMAX INTERFERENCE START!**

Climax Reasoning: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0dZnWkzv2U

Act 1: The Motivation and the Set-up.

Page 1:

 -Monokuma called everyone to the Gym to present a motive for murder.

 -Monokuma showcase in a screen at the wall behind him Nigel's video to give us a general idea of what is the motive.

 -Everyone grab their individual laptop to see what video there presented.

 -All the students terrified or angered with what they saw.

 -Stella watches her video and as a result became unstable  and desperate.

**-What was the image that cause Stella to become desperate enough to make a murder attempt?**

 -In Stella and Silver's room Silver is sleeping while Stella sit downs on her bed looking to depress.

 -A close up of Stella's face is shown and it shows Stella smiling.

Page 2:

 -Stella goes toward Torohime trying to talk to her.

 -Stella tells her about them meeting together somewhere.

 -Stella points to Torohime what place Torohime and her will be meeting up at.

**-A close up to the door of the room of where Torohime and Stella will met up. Which place is it?**

 -Stella and Torohime nods their head to show their agreement of the meeting.

 -Stella takes the screwdriver from the toolbox of her and Silver's room. Stella has a grin in her face.

  **-What did Stella use the screwdriver for?**

 -Stella passes through the vents.

**-Someone heard the bumps inside the vents. Who was it?**

Page 3:

 -Stella jumps from inside the vent to a bedroom.

  **-Stella stole something inside the room. What is it?**

**-What did Stella leave behind in the room?**

 -Stella hastily exits the room.

**-Stella with a panic like expression wedges something between the nameplate and door of the room. What is it?**

Page 4:

 -Stella goes inside the kitchen looking embarrassed. Eirin,Hyeong-Ji and Torohime are inside the kitchen.

 -Stella tells Eirin and Hyeong-Ji to go back to their room while she and Torohime stay behind.

 -Stella is in front of the shelves while  behind her Torohime is counting food inside the fridge.

**-What does Stella take inside the shelves?**

 -Stella and Torohime leave the kitchen chatting.

Page 5:

 -Stella and Torohime talks inside the library while sitting in front of a table. The table has books.

**-Someone hidden watches Torohime and Stella. Who is that person?**

 -12:00 o'clock is shown at the clock

 -Outside the library and the person spying leaves the library.

 -Stella stands up and walks towards right while Torohime remains sited looking happy.

Page 6:

**-Stella serves something to Torohime. What is it?**

 -A cup falls down to the ground.

 -Torohime lies on the table unconscious.

 -Stella goes to a nearby shelf and start removing books.

 -In the center of the newly open space is a sandbag and a piece of rope.

 -Stella holding the sandbag with her left hand exits the library.

Page 7:

 -Stella at the center of the room looking up.

 -A piece of rope is thrown to the air.

**-Stella start tying the rope to the sandbag and something else. What is it?**

 -Stella also holding the sand lies and wait on top of the staircase.

 -A shadow figure walks outside their room very casually.

 -The shadow starts walking towards the staircase.

Act 2: The Incident

Page 8:

 -Suddenly a sandbag swings down.

 -The shadow figure shock pushes the sandbag.

 -The sandbag is redirected towards Stella.

 -BAM! Stella tumbles down the stairs.

 -The shadow figure is shock and sweating.

Page 9:

 -The shadow figure comes closer to Stella looking scared.

 -The shadow figure tries to pull her up.

 -Stella with opened eyes and a crazy expression pushes him.

**-Stella tries to stab the shadow figure with something. What did she use?**

 -The shadow figure and Stella struggle.

 -Stella suddenly gets impaled.

 -The shadow figure with hands of his blood looks fearful.

 -Stella's body leaning on the wall dead.

Act 3: The Aftermath.

Page 10:

 -The shadow figure sweating profoundly start climbing up the stair case.

 -The shadow figure starts to untie the rope wrapped around the light screen.

**-Something happened the while the figure untied the rope. What did happen?**

 -The figures throws the rope at a trash can.

**-Something is being spilled from the sandbag to the Cleaning Closet. What is it?**

 -The sandbag is thrown inside the trashcan.

 -The shadow figure runs back to the hallway in a hurry.

Page 11:

 -Jack walks down the hallway casually.

 -Jack stumbles to the crime scene looking cautious.

 -A close up to someone's footsteps.

 -Jack hears the footsteps and looks nervous.

**-Jack hides somewhere. Where?**

 -Jack peeks from the door.

 -Torohime standing over the body looking emotionless.

Page 12:

**-Torohime does something at the wall Stella has lean on. What did she do?**

 -Torohime leaves the crime scene quietly.

 -Jack comes out of the Cleaning Closet with a relieved look.

 -Jack looks at the wall Stella leans on.

 -Jack looks angry.

**-A close up on the wall shows there was something on the wall. What is on the wall?**

 -Jack goes back inside the Cleaning Closet.

Page 13:

 -Jack grabs a mop and bucket filled with water from the cleaning closet.

 -Jack cleans the wall Stella was leaning on.

**-Jack writes something on the wall. What was it?**

 -Jack goes to the backyard with the bucket.

 -Jack dumps the bucket with blood inside the grate.

Page 14:

**-Suddenly something falls down to the grate.**

 -Jack looks down with a frustrated expression.

 -Jack drops the bucket and runs back inside.

 -Jack with a grin grabs a knife inside a create from the warehouse.

 -Jack slashes a cement sack open.

 -Jack spills the cement to the grate.

 -Jack places the sack in the middle of the stack of cement bags.

Page 15:

 -Jack leaves the backyard angrily.

**-Jack didn't realize he left something near the grate. What did he left behind?**

 -Jason walks out to the hallway.

 -Jason stumbles to the crime scene.

 -A close of Jason shock and angry.

**-Something alerted to us about the body.**

 -Everyone comes down the hall running.

 -Everyone sees shock,angry and sad in the crime scene.

 -A close up on the shadow figure,Jack and Torohime. Torohime looks shock, Jack however is grinning and the shadow figure looks frighten.

 

 

**Answers:**

**-Stella's Family**

**-The Library**

**-Unlocking the vents in the room.**

**-Eirin Lefebvre**

**-A silver pendant**

**-The Blackmail Letter**

**-The screwdriver**

**-A kitchen knife**

**-Silver Antinori**

**-A cup of coffee**

**-The light screen at the staircase.**

**-The kitchen knife**

**-He cut his hand**

**-Pebbles**

**-The Cleaning Closet**

**-Write on it.**

**-Morse codes that spells Jack's name.**

**-The word thérapeute**

**-His Necklace**

**-The Keychain/Part of the necklace.**

**-The Body Discovery Annoucement**

Kyon: This case has been solved!!!

Climax Return: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdmsBnQycxg

**CLIMAX INTERFERENCE**

**Act 1:**

**Let's begin how the case all started. The motivation!**

**We should first mention who started this entire incident. That person was our local sales woman the SHSL Merchant Stella Aishter! As most of you know, the motive given today by Monokuma was those videos in the laptops he given to all of us. Those videos showed our greatest fear. We were threaten that if any of us don't escape what we saw on those could turn to reality. Base on what Silver told us about Stella's past, it wouldn't be a stretch to think that Monokuma used Stella's family as a sick way to goad her to commit the terrible deed. And unfortunately for us and especially the killer, he succeed.  
**

**By the time yesterday, Stella had her entire plan and spend most of the day in ways to make her plan a reality. First she talked to Torohime about having a meet up at the library late night after dinner. This was in order to set-up a seemingly powerful alibi once all of this is over. And soon Stella went to the part of no reutrn.**

**First by getting the screwdriver she had in her room under her roommate Silver's nose. Afterwards when Silver was gone from the room, Stella took this chance to open the vent of her room in order to sneak inside her target's room. And as you can guess she did manage to get in the room but unfortunately someone overheard the bumps she made while passing through the vents. This person being Eirin Lefebvre our French fencer and one of the members of the kitchen duty that day.  
**

**After going through the maze like vent to reach her suppose target turn killer, she stole something precious. Something precious not to the killer but to the killer's roommate. And we can tell this by the blackmail letter we found. This same letter or at least a copy of it must have been left in the room in order to call out the killer of the case last night. She fled to the room and left the screwdriver between the door and the nameplate of the room due to being in a hurry for her kitchen duties.  
**

**Now we'll skip to the next part of the day that had something to do with the case. That is after dinner. In this time the only people left in the room were Eirin,Hyeong-Ji,Torohime and Stella. But the latter two left the kitchen due to both tiredness and Stella insisting them to leave. Stella did this in order to make it easier for her to steal the kitchen knife for a back-up plan.  
**

**After Stella and Torohime had done there duties they soon have their meet-up in the library. Unknown back to them Silver who was getting worried of Stella decided to go look for her in secret. Which unfortunately for him Jason had witness. Silver did find Stella at the library and decided to keep an eye on her for a while. But near midnight he decided to leave Stella and Torohime alone feeling confident that there would be no danger. But he was wrong. He left just when the danger was set to begin.  
**

**The next part is when Stella went to the part of no return. This part is her drugging Torohime. She did this by serving her coffee that was drug to make her sleep. Now with Torohime out of the picture Stella use this chance to take the sandbag and rope that Stella had prepared beforehand. She then took both items to the staircase in order to create her murder contraption. By tying the rope around the light screen and the sandbag she made a pendulum. Her plan was to lie and wait for her target then swing the sandbag filled with pebbles towards the them in order to kill or at least incapacitate her target. If the latter happens then most likely Stella would have finish them with her knife.  
**

**Act 2**

**Now to the next part. The part when our killer enters the scene. The killer called out by Stella due to the warning letter went to the staircase just as instructed in the letter. Once he got to the staircasa, Stella began her attack by swing the sandbag to their head. But then her plan went south. The killer pushed back the sandbag to Stella in the spur of the moment and this lead the sandbag hit her. Stella likely tumbled down after getting hit as we can tell from the bruises. She most likely fain injury to lure the killer closer. This succeeded but this was also when Stella's fate was sealed.  
**

**While the killer tried to help up Stella, Stella took this chance to make her attempt to stab them with the knife she took from the kitchen. But unfortunately due to this a struggle happened between the killer and Stella. And in the end Stella was the one who got overpowered and ended up impale from her weapon. This is when the case finally turned homicide. A case that was cause by a desperate woman and I very reluctant and unprepared killer.**

**Act 3**

**Realizing what they done, the killer immediately start tampering the crime scene in a hurry. First by untying the rope tied to the light screen and the sandbag in order to hide the pendulum. However while untying the rope from the light screen on top of the light screen the killer got careless and cut his hand due to the sharp edges of the light screen. But this didn't stop the killer's progress. The killer then dump the pebbles inside the sandbag to the Cleaning Closet in a frantic. Then he threw away the sandbag inside the trash can at the crime scene. And while running back to his room he threw the rope to the trash can at the corner of the hallway. This case would have been simple hadn't been the next.**

**And this wasn't even the action of the killer but two witnesses who misunderstood the entire case. Those two being Torohime, the SHSL Therapist and best friend, and Jack, the SHSL Lawyer and the person Stella planned to cast suspicion on.**

**The thing that happened first was Jack left his room for an unknown reason and went to the staircase. Since the entire crime has happened, Jack saw the aftermath off the deed. Jack naturally was shock at this but he didn't lose his awareness. He heard someone coming and then immediately hide due to assuming the footsteps coming from the killer.**

**Those footsteps however didn't belong to our killer but rather Torohime who ended up stumbling to the crime scene. Due to what Stella had been saying about Jack this made Torohime assume the culprit was Jack and wrote his name as Morse code to the floor and wall of the crime scene. But to make this more complicated Jack was the one who witness the deed. And as soon as Torohime left it became Jack's turn to cause trouble.  
**

**First thing Jack did was translating the code. Either from getting a book to translate the code or having learned Morse codes before Jack realize what Torohime was doing. Enrage and certain that Torohime was the killer Jack took action to turn the suspicion from him to her. First by cleaning up the wall in order to remove the incriminating evidence Torohime tried to leave. Then writing thérapeute in order for him to translate it later as evidence against Torohime. And then he made his move to dump the excessive blood.**

**He would do it at the grates in the backyard. This talk should have been the most simple part but something unexpected happen which made this mystery more complicated. While dumping the blood his necklace, the one Lisa bought for him before, broke and fell inside the grate along with the blood. Jack knew this was a bad sign for him and needed to cover it up. He did this by going to the Storage Room in order to take the knife and then use it to cut one of the cement bags outside the backyard.**

**He then spilled the cement inside the grate to hide the necklace's presence only leaving a shiny glimmer that can be miss. And then putting back the bag between the stacks of cement. However he didn't realize he left a very important clue behind. Part of the necklace that was left near the grate that had his initials.**

**And then the very next day the body was found. Jason who was the first to wake up stumbled upon the body triggering the Body Discovery Announcement. This awaken us and lead us to where the body is. We found the body and reacted in a mix of fear,shock and anger. With maybe the exception of the three criminals. And in the end this is how the entire case happened from beginning to end.**

**The identity of the killer has to be the person roommate with the owner of the pendant Amanda. Also the killer must be the only person who had bleeding in his hands.**

**Scene: The shadow figure looking down with tears in his eyes and holding his forehead. Kyon is also on the screen pointing forward with a confrontational look.**

Kyon: The person responsible for this can only have been one person. **Kristoph Clive the SHSL Rallyist**! I identify you as the killer of this case!

**Scene: The shadow figure is now replace with Kristoph doing the same position.**

BREAK

Kristoph:[Remove his cap looking down with a regretful look] I see. I now understand why I deserve my death,

Amanda:[Hugging ball sadly] Don't say that to yourself Kristoph. None of us think you deserve this.

Jing:[Standing straight] But it won't change anything. We know in the end what will happen.

Amanda:[Drop ball with tears in her eyes] What did we do to deserve this!? It's too much vote for your friend to be killed!  I mean I don't want to this!

_I don't want to do this either but it has to be done._

Monokuma:[Happy] Looks like your already to cast your vote.

Monokuma:[Normal] Please cast your vote on who you think the killer.

Monokuma:[Angry] Remember! You better vote or else you will face execution whether you like it or not,

Monokuma:[Giggling] Upupu. I wonder if you will all get this right.

_I did what he did. I pick the button with Kristoph's 8-bit face. I saw everyone else press the same position as me including Kristoph. With only one exception. Her..._

**Scene: A slot machine called the Monokuma Slot Machine appears in the center of the circle of podiums The Monokuma Slot Machine activates its slots and picture of the student's faces can be seen on the slots. Eventually the slots slow down and landed on Kristoph's face each. And the sign on top of glows in bright words GUILTY! while confetti and coins come out of it and the sound of Jackpot can be heard.  
**

CLASS TRIAL END!!!

Despair Magazine:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KepEmZRWEU&index=10&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Monokuma:[Happy] Congratulations! Your first trial and you pass!

Delilah:[Holding flower with a worried look] Does that mean...

Monokuma:[Normal] That's right! The killer who killed Stella was none other Kristoph Clive!

_It still hurt hearing those words even if I knew the truth long before this._

Li:[Crushing glasses with her hand] Kristoph! How could you have betray out trust?!

Kristoph:[Taking off cap and looking down crying] ...

Kenji:[Pressing water balloon to his forehead] Guys. This is the first and last time Kristoph did something like that. Of course he wouldn't be in the mood to talk.

Jiaming:[Standing straight with no expression] And also, Kristoph wasn't prepared to do the deed. A prepared one could barely accept killing someone. What else with someone unprepared.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] Kristoph must be also angry about this. He never did anything yet he got dragged to this situation. I really have to feel bad for him.

Kristoph:[Shaking his hands while sweating] It wasn't that. There was something about that incident that bugs me.

_Really? Did we miss something about the murder?_

Kristoph:[Looking down with a sorrowful expression and scratching his hair] When Stella attempted to kill me with the knife something strange happened in the struggle.

Aya:[Covering one eye with her hand while glaring menacingly] Perhaps in was your nervous acting up. Or was it your malicious intent.

Amanda:[Squeezing soccer ball intensely] Stop it Aya! Kristoph would never do something so malicious intentionally.

Kristoph:[Shaking his hands while sweating] I don't know if I can believe that. Because...[Remove his cap looking down with a regretful look] while in the struggle my body started acting on it's own! The way I countered the sandbag and killed Stella felt normal to me!

Henry:[Removing bowler hat and sweating] Was it you reflexes then?

Kristoph:[Sweating and fanning himself with his cap] It can't be. Because when I've done the deed I... Looking down with a sorrowful expression and scratching his hair] felt like I've done this before! I've felt like I've done this deed to someone else!

Jack:[Slightly stress] I don't understand what your saying.

Kristoph:[Remove his cap looking down with a regretful look] The way I've countered Stella and how I killed her... [Grabbing his face while screaming] It felt so natural! But I never done this or anything close to it before!

Jing:[Looking guilty and biting his lip] This isn't normal. Even train soldiers never have this feeling despite being trained killing machines.

Kristoph:[Scratching hair angrily] But it doesn't make sense! Why do I have this!? Why does it feel natural for me to kill!? Why!?

_I can understand how he feels. It was like before with Torohime and what she said to me. I was confuse and lost on what was happening and that made the feeling of despair easier to reach me._

Li:[Looking concern] Unfortunately we have no clue. We might even never find the answer.

Silver: [Looking sideways] Yeah. [Putting hand over his heart] Like if I could have stop Stella if I had stayed or if there was anything I could have done to prevent this all. My weakness lead to more death.

_This must hurt for Silver. Betrayed by a person he deeply cared about and feeling like you could have done something. This indeed a world of despair._

Kristoph:[Looking down with a sorrowful expression and scratching his hair] Silver... [Slumping with a relief expression] I'm not angry at you or Stella.

Silver:[Glaring] What!?

Kristoph:[Taking off cap and looking down crying] I know Stella must have been hurting not for days or even weeks but years due to her past. I understand this is why she became so unstable.

Kristoph:[Wiping sweat smilingly] Honestly I shouldn't have confronted the situation alone.

Kyon: But you couldn't. It was too late once the incident started.

Kristoph:[Smiling with tears in his cheeks] That's actually not true. There was a chance for me to call someone during the incident.

_What?_

Desire for Execution:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDn1C7aUVc8&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=25

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] I guess you must have been talking about the medical kit.

Jeanne:[Holding her forehead while looking confuse] I don't understand. What do you mean by the med kit?

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief] Looks like our detective is also baffled. You must explain this yourself Nir.

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] You see. The medical kit's presence wasn't really cleared up. We didn't know why the medical kit had anything to do with the incident.

Bazaaz:[Looking away and squeezing the pockets of the coat] But this chance Kristoph mentioned might answer the problem.

Kristoph: [Taking off cap and looking down crying] This chance was me trying to help out Stella. Trying to heal her injuries with the medical kit.

Kyon: But that's also the time Stella attempted to stab you with the knife. Am I right?

Kristoph:... When I injured Stella with my counter against her I panic. I went to my room and immediately pick up the medical kit to help her up. I didn't want to drag Amanda involve so I didn't wake her up. But when I got to her...

Flashback:

**Scene: Kristoph is holding a medical kit in front of Stella who is crying and leaning at the wall.**

_Kristoph: Stella! Tell me where it hurts! I'll patch you up quickly._

_Stella: *crying* Mommy! Daddy! Please don't leave me!_

_Kristoph: What are you trying to say!?_

_Stella: *crying* It's me Stella! Don't you recognize me!? I'm your fucking daughter for crying out loud!_

_Kristoph: So this wass your motive huh? Stella I promise you I will bring you back to your parents. You can trust me on that!  
_

_Stella: *crying* I'm the real one! I'm not a phony unlike that bitch! I'm the real Stella Aishter! I'm your actual daughter not her!  
_

_Kristoph: *ripping* Crap. She's being unstable! I have to act quickly!_

_Stella: I've spent many years as a slave! I was alone in the dark for so long! I just want you guys to look at me! Can't you just give me that!?  
_

_Kristoph: Don't worry. I'll help you out. Just show me your injuries!_

_Stella: *crying* I'm sorry Silver but I can't let this go! I have to see mommy and daddy again! Forgive me!  
_

_Kristoph: What's going!? Stella! Stop that!_

**Scene: A black screen and a stabbing noise can be heard.**

End.

Silver:[Ashamed] I didn't know she thought about me. I'm sorry to Stella. I'm sorry that I couldn't have help you. If I did then none of this would have happen.

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] But by that time there was no turning back. Stella was too far gone.

Amanda:[Hugging ball while crying] I can't believe she would do that! You weren't even involve with what happen.

Kristoph: [Taking off cap and looking down crying] I know I wasn't involve with her situation but...[Smiling with tears in his cheeks] I am not angry at her at all.

Silver:[Looking down with sorrow] But you still must be mad at me! I mean I should have been the first to notice and do something about this.

Jack:[Aggressive look] True. You could have done something but in the end it's still your not to be blame for.

Silver:[Ashamed] But still. Kristoph must still be angry to me for what happened.

Kristoph:[Looking down with a sorrowful expression and scratching his hair] No I'm not. I mean how can I? In the end the blame of the incident should only belong to me.

Amanda:[Hugging ball while crying] But you never done anything wrong! You did nothing to Stella! The only reason she targeted you was because of me!

Kristoph:[Remove his cap looking down with a regretful look] Your right why Stella targeted me but me not doing anything wrong is not true.

Amanda:[Drop ball with tears in her eyes] What are you saying!?

Kristoph:[Looking down with a sorrowful expression and scratching his hair] What I'm trying to say is that out of everyone who got targeted. [Smiling with tears in his cheeks] I WAS GLAD IT WAS ME.

Jeanne:[Looking down and covering face] How can you say something so depressing?

Amanda:[Hugging ball sadly] That isn't true![Hugging ball while crying] You made many of us happy! You made me happy! So why would you be glad your the target!? [Grabbing her face to cover it while crying hard] If anything it should be me!!!

_Amanda... then what would have happened to Kristoph then?Or what would happen to Silver if Stella did succeed._

Kristoph:[Wiping sweat smilingly] Amanda. Do you know what things I have done?

Amanda:[Hugging ball sadly] .......

Kristoph:[Looking down with a sorrowful expression and scratching his hair] As a leader for making rallies I succeeded. But what did it get me in the end? Do you know?

Amanda:[Biting soccer ball] That's crazy! How are we suppose to kn-

Jack:[Inspecting coin] Your family paid the cost. Is that right?

Kristoph:[Remove his cap looking down with a regretful look] How did you know?

Lisa:[Hugging herself in fear and terrified eyes] Let's just say this happened to us before. Something so scary and scaring has happened to us before.

_What is this something? I think I know how bad the incident is but I still don't have a slightest clue on what was it._

Kristoph:[Looking down with a sorrowful expression and scratching his hair] My family... when you keep fighting for something you believe in it may cause you to receive punishment. Punishment for destroying the beliefs of others whether it was right or wrong.

**Scene: 3 pictures are shown. Kristoph looking at a burning building. Kristoph holding the body of a little girl. Kristoph hiding from a mob holding signs and weapons. All these picture show Kristoph crying.**

Kristoph: In just a span of a few years I tried to make the world into a better place by changing the rules and power that hurt us. Rallies against bullies, domestic abuse, favoritism, cheating and everything in between. This all may make me seem like a hero but none of the people know the truth. The truth of what pain we are force to bear.

Kristoph: Having everyone you love killed. Having everything you own destroyed. Not being able to make or keep a bond. Knowing the pressure of change lies in you. And no matter what you do about the pressure it won't be able to bring what you lost back! All of these are what I have to bare. And in the end...

Kristoph: It was all for nothing! Many of my rallies succeeded temporarily but the people I've ended up working with just used the rally for self-benefit. They didn't care for what we fought for! They didn't care about my sacrifices! They didn't have the decency to give at least one thing we wanted! 

Kristoph: This lead many of the mobs I form turn against me! Them destroying my home! And worst of all! Killing my niece! She was like a daughter to me! She didn't learn how to write or count numbers! She was just a small innocent child! And yet the people I fought for killed her!

Scene Ends

Kristoph: [Taking off cap and looking down crying] That's why I deserve this over anyone. In fact if Stella did kill me I wouldn't be angry about it in my last moments.

Amanda:[Hugging ball while crying] But Kristoph! I don't want you to go!

Eirin:[Trembling while putting the rapier forward] None of us feel like you deserve it! Don't say that!

Despair Syndrome:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPz2GHVYFEo&index=11&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Monokuma:[Normal] Unfortunately for you all he has to.

Jiaming:[Shock and pulling tie] I knew it was coming but...Damn it!

_This isn't fair. Kristoph attacked in self-defense._

Kristoph:[Wiping sweat smilingly] Amanda. Please forget about me.

Amanda:[Hugging ball while crying] Kristoph! How could you say that!?

Monokuma:[Giggling] I have prepared a very special punishment for the SHSL Rallyist Kristoph Clive!

Kristoph:[Covering his face with his cap with a worried look] I ended up killing my family and make things worst for trying to fight what I though was right. I even try to run from my guilt. I deserve this.

Monokuma:[Sweating] Thrills! Chill! I am already getting really hype for this!

Amanda:[Drop ball with tears in her eyes] *crying* Kristoph! But I want you here! I don't want to see you go!

Monokuma:[Laughing] Let's get the ball rolling! It's punishment time!

Kristoph:[Taking off cap and looking down crying] Amanda... [Smiling with tears in his cheeks] Forgive this fool for falling in love with you. A amazing and wonderful woman. I'm glad I met you!

Scene:

 **From atop his throne, Monobear pulled a mallet out of nowhere and used it to smack a red button that conveniently rose just in time out of the floor in front of him. There was a small game console-like screen on the front of the platform that had the red button on it, and an animation began to play on the screen**. **The screen shows the SHSL Ralliest in the center in a 8-bit form. Suddenly Monokuma appears from the right walking towards Kristoph's sprite. Then Monokuma pulls Kristoph away with a chain with his evil eye showing.**

**Suddenly out of nowhere a chain flings out of a door behind us. The chain flailed and shot everywhere narrowly missing us. Many of the students duck for cover or hid behind others. Even a few were pushing other students out of the way of the merciless chain. Soon it seems like it was about to hit Amanda who was standing still but in the last second Kristoph moves in her position by pushing out of her way. I saw Amanda still having tears of sadness in her eyes flowing to her cheeks but I see the last glimpse of Kristoph. He was smiling showing no guilt or anger to anyone. Like he wanted to know how happy he was that Amanda has been their for him. And the chain wrapped now in his neck pulls him out of her sight into the door.**

**Execution Music:**

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tF9Q9s-zGVI**

**Viva La Revolution! School Edition!  
**

**KRISTOPH CLIVE:EXECUTION**

**EXECUTED**

**We turned as the giant screen Monokuma show to us Kristoph's final fate. Kristoph is sitting in a chair in a room that looks like a principal office. Then the screen panned over outside the office and we see Monokumas dress up as students and teachers holding protest signs while chanting. Also when I look closely at the windows at the wall behind Kristoph I notice there were also Monokumas there as well but this time they are wearing jockey uniforms and now are holding rocks.**

**Suddenly the Monokumas stop chanting and instead went for the aggressive. They start to bang the door of the office furiously trying to get in. Kristoph made a move to try stopping them by pushing the door in order to stop the Monokumas from entering. But the Monokumas outside the window started chucking the rocks. Breaking and damaging the room the rocks seemed endless. Many of those rocks hit and smashed Kristoph's body. The stomach, limbs and even his face. The rocks were causing him serious pain.**

**The pain cost him to lose the effort he made towards the door. The Monokumas took this chance and broke through the door. Many of the Monokumas grab and drag away Kristoph out of the room. The ocean of Monokumas made it hard  to see what they were doing to him. Until they threw him out of the door of the school to the outside.**

**The Monokumas there now grabbed Kristoph's neck and brought him towards the flagpole in the middle of the crowd. We got a quick close up to Kristoph's face which is covered and sweat and tears with his face reading the emotion of fear. I didn't get what they were going to do with him but then I notice the noose at the flagpole. And I've seen so many times what a noose means.**

**The Monokumas wrapped the noose around Kristoph's thick neck. Kristoph is struggling trying to get out of it but the Monokumas despite there size managed to keep him at bay. A Monokuma looking like a football player makes a thumbs up at the other Monokumas. The Monokumas replied back with the the same gesture. It made a quick yank to the rope of the flagpole and it manages to lift Kristoph up. As Kristoph gasp for air the other Moonokuma joined the football player lift the rope. Eventually the noose reach to its limit and Kristoph lies their suspended.  
**

**As Kristoph struggles it slowly dies down. Eventually all we left is him no longer moving. No sound was heard for a few seconds before something went falling down from his arm. It was the bracelet that Amanda gave him. It crashes down the ground and Monokuma stepped on it turning it into small pieces. And now the flag has been replaced with the dead body of the SHSL Ralliest, Kristoph Clive.**

_This wasn't fair. Kristoph never meant to kill or even hurt anyone. This system is just cruel._

Amanda:[Hugging ball while crying] No. Kristoph. *crying*

Li:[Crushing glasses with her hand] This is too cruel for words. I mean do you even have a heart?!

Monokuma:[Curious] Well in anatomy we do have a heart but it isn't as big as you my students. [Sweating] But who cares about those anyway? It's just a big red sack that let's us breathe. Nothing special!

Hyeong-Ji:[Looks ready to cry] I didn't think that they would be someone who is a complete like him.

Jason:[Lighting cigarette] Believe me. Stick around for a few years and you'll get use to seeing these type of people.

Torohime:[Hurt look with dull and emotionless eyes] The worst of the nature of humans. The reason I've become like this.

_I don't know what reason this thing ended up as he is now. But it didn't matter to me now because I need to get the answers quickly!_

Kyon: Hold on Monokuma! Don't you remember what you said!?

Monokuma:[Curious] What you said?

Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] I think I know what you mean?

Flashback:

_Monokuma:[Curious] You know this is one of the biggest secret on the school._

_Jing:[Threatening with a knife] Just tell us you fucker! What is this crazy bullshit?!_

_Monokuma:[Laughing] Upupu! Like I am going to tell you! Actually maybe I’ll tell after a murder!_

End

Lute:Holding her book over her head while looking intense] Hey! You promise me to right!?

_I think I remember Lute mentioning this before..._

Flashback:

_Kyon: So Lute what do you think about this scenario we are in?_

_Lute:[Closing and laying her head on it] To be honest I don’t understand that bears motive. I actually ask him and he said he would only share it with us after the 1st trial._

_Kyon: So I guess we'll never know._

End

Lute:[Smacking book] You better fulfill what you said!

Monokuma:[Sad] I was hoping you would forget that. But as usual hope screwed me again. Fuck!

Jing:[Pointing swiss knife forward] So what is the reason why Kyon has a memory that shouldn't be possible?

Henry:[Thumbs down looking annoyed] What's this about?

Jiaming:[Shrugs while closing eyes] I think they'll explain it after the trial.

Monokuma:[Giggling] Upupu. So you really want to know? You know what they said. Curiosity killed the bear.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] Umm...I'm pretty it was a cat...not a bear.

Delilah:[Pulling hair panically] What!? A cat has been murderer!? We better set a grave right away!

Li:[Strict] Be quiet. This information could be vital so I don't want to miss a single detail.

Dead End to the Ocean's Aroma:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=36

Monokuma:[Happy] Very well. The reason for that weird memory is because...[Normal] I took 6 years worth of your memories.

_What!? What the hell does he mean!?_

Bazaaz: [Sweating and sweat covers the glasses] Our memories!?

Tamas:[Gripping wrench tightly and sweating] Is that even possible?

Aya:[Staring creepily with an open mouth] 6 years!? That much!

Tamas:[Gripping wrench tightly and sweating] Is it even possible to remove people's memories?!

Jing:[Begrudging look] You know the military had been studying memory removal before so it's possible.

Jason: [Grabbing cigarette from pack] But 6 years doesn't sound believable.

Jeanne:[Touching her cheeks while thinking] And our bodies don't look any different from before. If 6 years really have pass then we would have notices changes in our body.

Monokuma:[Curious]...[Turning his back] I'll let you figure that out.

Kyon: But that doesn't explain the memory! How did losing 6 years of my memory would result to that.

Torohime:[Rubbing forehead with dull and emotionless eyes] Maybe you just recalled it. It was a memory you had in those 6 years that were taken away.

_So I just recalled a memory I had since the beginning._

Kaz:[Glaring and sweating] I wonder what was the reason for taking those memories.

Monokuma:[Angry] Hey! I just answered Kyon's question! Telling why I did it wasn't part of the deal.

Delilah:[Holding a flower near her heart] This bear has more brains then a prime monkey in Brazil.

Jason:[Greasing his hair] I'm curious what those memories contain. Maybe that's thee reason for there removal.

_I don't know if I should believe. 6 years of our memories lost. That's harder to swallow then any other truth I have found before._

Monokuma:[Laughing] Upupu! Though it's not the same for everyone. One of you guys are actually in the right age!

Kenji:[Frowning] What do you mean by that?

Monokuma:[Showing blackside] One of you guys are actually 16 years old while the rest are in the early 20's. But it's still the same with them. Their memories were taken as well.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] I don't get why that person would be involve.

Henry:[Thinking attentively] Maybe that person is the mastermind or had something to do with the entire incident.

Kyon: I don't know for certain but I think once we find more info on that person it will tell us straigth in the face what's that persons role in this entire situation.

Lute:[Ripping pages from the book] Hey! What about my question!? Won't you answer!?

Jack:[Aggressive Look] Yes. What is your motive?

Monokuma:[Thinking] Wh.what? Motive? [Turning his back] The motive is very simple.

Kyon: Simple by what? Money? Blackmail? An experiment? What is it?

Monokuma: That is very simple.[Showing his black side] To get rid of scum like you.

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] Scum?

**Scene: Monokuma in front of a crying Amanda and holding pieces of the bracelet.**

Monokuma: I mean how pathetic you lot are. Crying for a scum who deserves death. How pathetic.

Amanda: Pathetic? But Kristoph isn't a scum who deserve to die.

Monokuma: Oh really? Then why believe a scum like you? I mean you stink!

Amanda: Shut up! Why should we listen to a sadist like you!?

Monokuma: Because I'm like the god of this world. You can't defy me.

Amanda: There is no way you could be that powerful.

Monokuma: You saw what I did to your lover boy. I can do that and this to any of you!

All,All Apologizes:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VMw_1-gyE4&list=RD9VMw_1-gyE4

**Scene: Monokuma smashes the bracelet pieces with his feet repeatedly. Amanda is kneeling down with her face covered. Tears can be seen dripping from her face.**

Monokuma: This is why you shouldn't defy me!

Amanda:  *crying* Cruel...just...cruel...

Monokuma: Cruel...This isn't cruel. You deserve more then just this.

Amanda: *crying* I don't get what you mean.

Monokuma: You have been bad children or adults I don't know what to say. But you deserve more then just this.

Amanda: *crying* Monokuma...damn you!

Monokuma: Is that all you can say? Damn you? Upupu!

Kaz: What a despicable monster!

Hyeong-Ji: I can't believe someone would really do this!

Jing: The worst criminal I ever met!

Aya: *crying* This is too much for my heart!

Nir: I...I...have no words to describe this...

Kenji: This is a such a cruel joke! No human being would ever laugh at this.

Ivan: I can never let this motherfucker go! First Nigel and now Kristoph!

Eirin: This is unforgivable!

Torohime: The worst of the nature of humans.

_I know this might be a promise I may not deliver but I have to say it._

Kyon: I promise you...I will find you...And I will kill you. No matter who you are. Even if your the most powerful person in the world I will kill you! Nothing will ever make-up for what you've done!

Monokuma: Complaint, complaints. Honestly why do I even hang out with brats like you.

_Wait a minute! Hang out with you?_

Kyon: What do you mean by hanging out? Why did you say that!?

Welcome to Despair Academy:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEMXI_9isFo&index=27&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

Monokuma: [Showing his blackside] Don't you know? I'm one of you!

_What the hell!? One of us!?_

Jiaming:[Cold Expression] Are you telling us the person responsible for this is one of us?

Monokuma:[Happy] Yup.

Kenji:[Drop water balloon] The person who trapped in this hell is one of our classmates!?

Monokuma:[Sad] Yup.

Delilah:[Hugging parasol] The reason why Nigel, Stella and Kristoph died was because of one of us!?

Monokuma:[Angry] Yup!

Kyon: All this time the true criminal of the entire situation was one of the people we met in the first day. This sounds like a higher version of the Class Trial.

Henry:[Deep thinking] That's very poetic Kyon.

Li:[Holding book and pointing] But why would you have grudge on us? We never met prior to this incident.

Lisa:[Checking her camera] Actually me and Jack knew each before since were siblings but were not the mastermind if your going to ask.

Aya:[Shrugs] Yeah. Also Kyon and Torohime and me and...[Biting thumb] Nevermind.

Jack:[Flipping coin] It's more likely that we did do something to the mastermind in those 6 years worth of memories taken away from us.

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera] But I doubt he's telling the truth. I don't see anything different with Jack's look. Right Jack?

Jack:[Pressing his head grimacing] I don't know about that Lisa. I really doubt Monokuma would say something so ridiculous unless it's the truth.

Monokuma:[Sweating] See. Jack accepts the truth.

Jack:[Inspecting coin] I'm not 100% sure that your telling the truth just to let you know.

Monokuma:[Normal] Ah so don't believe it's completely true. Very well I understand.[Sad] But I will be in depression if I don't say something you won't believe so I guess I'll say something else.

_Something else? What else could he say at this point? Then again I would like to gain more info about him if I can,_

Kyon: Then what is it Monokuma? You know you should be careful with me since you know I'll kill you once I find out who you are!

Nir:Pointing gun at me and look intense] Kyon! You shouldn't say things like that! Your a detective after all. You can't do something illegal!

_I know I'm a detective and what I would do is illegal but this is the one time I will allow it. The one time I won't back down._

Monokuma:[Turning his back] I wouldn't be surprise if you actually did Kyon. I mean it wouldn't be the first time you killed. Such a derange killer.

Kyon: Th...that's...

Monokuma:[Showing his blackside] You know your the one I want to suffer.

Kyon: M..me...? But why?

Monokuma: That's why I set up this entire game. All to make you suffer.

_I was the reason you wanted to set this up!? Because of me!_

Buzzkill:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3asSbiegc4A&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=42

Jack:[Aggressive look] Kyon...what does he mean?

Eirin:[Playing with her hair with a sad expression] Kyon do you understand what he's saying?

Ivan:[Shamed look] Dude? What did you do?

Kyon: I...I...don't...

Torohime:Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] .......

Monokuma:[Turning his back] Everything that happened here was all your fault Kyon. It was all for what you did to me.

_My fault!_

Kyon: Nigel...Stella...Kristoph...all of them died because of me.

Monokuma: Yup. Everything I did up to this point was all because of you.

_That isn't true! I mean I never wou-_

Flashback:

**Scene: Kyon and a gray figure discussing in an alleyway.**

Kyon: I won't let you hurt her anymore.

???: That's none of your business Kyon!

Kyon: Yes it is! No way will I ever let you hurt her!

???: Because she's your friend? How cliche are you Kyon!? Your just acting like a bigshot in those detective movies.

Kyon: Shut up! I won't let you do anything anymore!

???: What do you plan to do if I don't stop?

Kyon: Simple. I'll see that you won't be doing anything anymore permanently.

???: Let's see if your all talk.

Scene: Kyon standing over a dead body inside a dark room and Torohime  behind him with a terrified expression.

???: I won't ever forgive you! I'll make you suffer for this!

End

_Was that it? Did that have something to do with Monokuma's motive? I don't remember the person's appearance. Is it possible that person is one of the students._

Monokuma:[Angry] You cause me pain so I'll cause you pain as well. The pain you inflicted to me. The pain you'll get once more murders happens.

Did...did...I kill Nigel, Stella and Kristoph? Did I made everyone here suffer.

Monokuma: The pain of knowing your actions lead to this!

Amanda: *crying* Kristoph! I'm sorry for causing this! I'm sorry for being so weak! I'm sorry for not being the one to die.

_Amanda is completely overwhelm with despair! She was overcome because of Monokuma! She was overcome because of me!_

Kyon: If...your so angry...then why not take me!? Why bring innocent people to this!? Why make them suffer for what I did!?

Monokuma:[Showing hiss blackside] Because they were just unlucky. If it weren't for mere luck they wouldn't be involve in this.

Kyon: Guys. I'm sorry for getting you all involve. I'm sorry for causing you all to suffer.

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] Kyon...you didn't...

_Torohime tried to say something but she couldn't. She couldn't say anything like everyone else. I mean why defend someone who damned them. A use-_

Jack:[Making a fist] Maybe you cause this thing to happen Kyon. But [Pointing forward] the person responsible for this is Monokuma. Don't be too hard on yourself Kyon.

_Jack is trying to help me. I appreciate it. But..._

Kyon: I don't deserve it.

Jack:[Putting hands behind his back] Kyon? You most likely didn't do something as bad as what I did before. Just to let you know.

Kyon: Like hell! The fact this is my retribution shows I did something horrifying! More horrifying then anything you ever done!

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] Kyon were friends. We have to help you. We have to talk to you.

Kyon: No. I shouldn't talk to any of you. I don't deserve any of you as friends.

Ivan:[Contemplating with skateboard near his face] Dude. You helped us in solving the trial and you comforted me with Nigel's death. We can't just look away from this.

Jeanne:[Worried and scared] Kyon! Please let us help you!

Kyon: How stupid are you!? I'm the criminal responsible for the worst moments of your life! I'm the reason for our friends death! I cause Amanda to be broken! I don't deserve kindness! I don't deserve any of your help!

Eirin:[Covering face with her hair] Trust me. I've been through worst then this.

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] I need to find a way help him. Kyon shouldn't going through this. He shouldn't be alone in this world unlike me.

Monokuma:[Sweating] Ahhhh. The despair you feel Kyon is very delicious. I have my fill for the day.

_It was my fault this all happen. I need to find a way to fix this._

Kyon: Guys. Please leave me alone.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] Kyon...we shouldn't...

Jack:[Slightly Stress]  Leave him alone. He's going through a phase.

Lisa:[Coldly staring] Believe me. Trying to help will just make it worst.

Nir:[Holding guns down with a gloomy look] I can't leave Ky...no Kyon and Torohime to bear this pain.

Monokuma:[Normal] Well it seems I'm done here. Now take the elavator to go back to your rooms. And remember no kinky celebration for surviving the first trial. Now get the fuck out! [Leave]

_Everyone was at a lost of words. Silver and the Miller siblings try to help out Amanda. Jack seemed to be the most active though since he was trying to make her feel better. They manage to get her to the elevator but they didn't stop her crying. So her crying continued to echo in our ride up. An echo that reminds us of our helplessness._

_Once we got to the dorm hallways Amanda was immediately brought to her room by Aya and Silver. Aya decided to stay at Amanda's side tonight as a friend. The rest followed me and Torohime back to our room. They try to comsole me and Torohime but Torohime would talk back on them in her emotionless type off way and me I just ignored their reassurance and help._

_Everyone started to leave the room one by one. I notice Nir was talking to herself a lot saying she must come up with a plan. I don't know if it's murder or not but if she must target someone it should be me. Eventually she left and only me Torohime were in the room. Torohime started to walk away. I want to say something but I couldn't. I was just stuck on my on thoughts._

_Eventually I notice Torohime's eye changed. And she spoke not like she really is like but what she was like when we were children._

Torohime:[Wiping tear with her hat] I hope you recover Kyon. Becaese my feelings still...

_Torohime then stop in the middle of her words and walked away. I lay down in my bed due to what I've heard. Trying to forget what has happened today._

_But in the back of mind I know what I have to do. I have to redeem myself. I have to free everyone from Monokuma._

...

Weekly Despair Magazine:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KepEmZRWEU&index=10&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a

**Scene: Nir, Jiaming, Dellilah, Hyeong-Ji, Eirin, Li, Jeanne, Jason, Henry, Ivan and Jing are sitting in a table in the library.**

Ivan: I can't believe the crap that Monokuma gives us.

Delilah: I didn't think a bear could have move a body so easily.

Jing: I wonder where could Monokuma hide the body. It's not easy to do without leaving something behind.

Jeanne: Her figure makes me think she's lighter then me. And FWI I'm not fat.

Henry: I can attest to that!

Nir: Henry you and Jeanne shouldn't be doing those types of things!

Henry: It's not what you think!

Jeanne: Hey! Were not like that!

Jiaming: Enough with you two! Take this seriously.

Jason: You two are really like children. You know that.

Li: The mastermind is someone among us. I wonder who could it be.

Eirin: I don't want to distrust anyone. Not unless we have reason.

Jing: Do you guys have the heart to kill the enemy? Because we might have to end up doing that.

Nir: What do you mean Jing!? How can you say you would kill someone so easily!?

Jason: He said if we can not we will. But honestly for your question Jing I might.

Hyeong-Ji:....uh...I....

Henry: I can't make my hands dirty so no! Unless it was important

Jeanne: Same for me. If it has to be like that.

Eirin: I will only to protect Hyeong-Ji. So don't worry I won't hesitate to defend you Hyeong-Ji.

Hyeong-Ji: I don't need Eirin! I can handle it.

Ivan: Hey! Chill Hyeong-Ji! Don't freak out!

Hyeong-Ji: I'm sorry but I'm so mad on Monokuma. I....I have to go! [Leave]

Eirin: I'm sorry but I have to console her. Excuse me. [Leave]

Jason: Honestly were all exhausted. I just want go back to bed. We can yap about this tomorrow. Good-night. [Leave]

Ivan: See ya buddies. And also if one of you are the mastermind then fuck you! [Leave]

Jing: Nir. I have said my part. Now I'm done. [Leave]

Delilah: Sorry but I need to water my plants! [Leave]

Li: I guess there is nothing left to say. I bid you adieu. [Leave]

Jiaming: Excuse me Nir but may you answer this question. Nir if I was the mastermind. What would you do?

Nir: I...I don't know...

Jiaming: I see. I'm sorry but I'm going to go back. You should to.

**Scene: In the library Jiaming is walking away but Nir looks seriously at him.**

Nir: Do you really want to know?

Jiaming: Yes. I want to have all the chips in my side per say.

Nir: If you want to know. If you or anyone else was the mastermind. I will...

Jiaming: You will what?

Nir: I promise. My bullets from this gun will be masterminds down fall. These guns will end his reign of terror.

Jiaming: Very interesting answer. Maybe we'll see if that will end up true.

Screen turns black.

**Danganronpa:Seekers of a New World Chapter 1 END**

**23 STUDENTS REMAIN**

**KYON UTSURUGI-DETECTIVE**

**TOROHIME FUTURO-THERAPIST**

**NIR ALESHIRE-GUNNER**

**JACK MILLER-LAWYER**

**LISA MILLER-JOURNALIST**

**KENJI SAKAMOTO-PRANKSTER**

**LUTE PERCIOUS-PRODIGY**

**AMANDA THAINA-SOCCER PLAYER**

**JASON ASTER-RACER**

**KAZ MIYAZUKI-KENDO MASTER**

**HYEONG-JI JEONG-IT EXPERT**

**ERINA LEFEBVRE-FENCER**

**TAMAS ANTAL-HANDY MAN**

**BAZAAZ DHARIWAL-PARANORMAL EXPERT**

**LI MEIHUO NUO-AUTHOR**

**JING QIANG WING-COMMANDER**

**SILVER ANTINORI-SPY**

~~**STELLA AISHTER-MERCHANT** ~~

**JIAMING ZIQIAN-BUSINESS MAN**

**HENRY BRASHNAN-SPECIAL EFFECT ARTIST**

**AYA MUTSURIO-HORROR WRITER**

**JEANNE HALENA-CHEERLEADER**

**DELILAH MIAS-ENVIRONMENTALIST**

~~**NIGEL DELA CRUZ-GENERIC GUY** ~~

**IVAN CHANDRA-EXTREME ATHLETE**

**~~KRISTOPH CLIVE-RALLYIST~~  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the trial was surprising. Let me say now. This was just a piece of string to the scarf of twist I plan to add.
> 
> Also FT in the next part is decided to be Nir and Li. I know only one person comment on the FT votes but 2 people. One from another story and one of my friends would like to see Li more. And Nir pretty much have enough votes to finish her FT. 
> 
> Note the other 4 votes come from outside sources.
> 
> Also next chapter is my favorite title. It's called...  
> I LOVE YOU TO DEATH!!!


	17. Chapter 2 Part 1:I LOVE YOU TO DEATH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't add the FT but that was because the Chapter itself was too long. So to make up for it I'll make the number of FT of the next part 4.
> 
> Also new rooms and new enemy for Kyon to face.

**Scene: Two grey figures are shown. One is dead bleeding in the floor and the other has happy and insane look.**

???: Aren't you happy for me!? Aren't you happy for me!?

Close-up on the grey figures face.

???: I kill them! I kill them! Now we can be together forever. Now that bitch is dead!

Screen cuts to black

???: Hahahahahahahaha! Love me! Hahahahaha! This is for you!

\-------------

**DATE:DAY 7**

**TIME: 6:45 AM**

**AREA:DORM ROOM  
**

_Yesterday was a total nightmare. A nightmare I will never forget._

Flashback:

_Monokuma:[Showing his blackside] You know your the one I want to suffer._

_Kyon: M..me...? But why?_

_Monokuma: That's why I set up this entire game. All to make you suffer._

_I was the reason you wanted to set this up!? Because of me!_

End

_And if it wasn't bad enough. Knowing that I cause everyone here to suffer and being responsible for Nigel, Stella and Kristoph death should have been the end of it. But then he said it. Words not only affecting me but everyone else as well._

Flashback:

_Monokuma: [Showing his blackside] Don't you know? I'm one of you!_

_What the hell!? One of us!?_

End

_One of my  "friends" is the person I sworn to kill. The person who trapped us in this hell. The person who I misplace my trust._

Kyon: But who among them is it? Who among them is just faking? Who among is wearing a mask?

Flashback

_Torohime:[Staring with dull and emotionless eyes] When people wear a mask they always try their best to keep it on. They become so good at it that they can do it without giving away what they are really like._

End

_Is it Torohime? ...No. If it was her she wouldn't have admit about wearing a mask. She wouldn't have admit to everyone I cause her to be like this._

Kyon: Damn it! Who is it then!?

_Wait. I shouldn't be screaming otherwise Torohime wi-_

{Examine Bed}

Zoom in to the other bed.

_No one is there._

Kyon: ...Torohime... I'm sorry...

_I don't know why but the though of Torohime doesn't hurt my head but my soul. Why I feel like something died inside of me._

Kyon: If Torohime here then where did she go?

_I realize Torohime most likely slept somewhere else. I should probably ask the others about it._

Kyon: I know I told myself that I don't deserve to be help by the others but I really need it now. I need their help to solve this situation.

_I need their help so I can fulfill my promise and save everyone else. So I can save Torohime._

Kyon: Torohime. I promise I will do whatever it takes to make up for what I've done.

_I also want to find out what I've done but saving the others is top priority. I'll only focus on it if I ever have an opportunity._

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

Aya:[Staring creepily with an open mouth] Hello Kyon.

_What is going on?_

Kyon: Can you tell me what your doing?

Aya:[Smiling like a ghost] I'm trying to help you out Kyon. Is that wrong for this mischievous ghost to do?

_I never seen her act like this._

Kyon: Just leave me alone Aya.

Aya:[Annoyed and contemplative look] They told me to act like I would to a good friend. Why does my ghostly imitation not working?

_Maybe because I'm not in the mood._

Aya:[Fire in her coming out of eyes] Honestly if you don't want my company I'll leave.

Well I don't really ne-

Kyon: Hold on Aya! I need to ask you something!

Aya:[Annoyed and contemplative look] What do you want know? I'm piss like a vengeful ghost because of your attitude.

Kyon: Do you know where Torohime is?

Aya:[Sighing] How troublesome is that woman. She's like a ghost that can't rest in peace.

Kyon: And why do you say that? Give me details.

Aya:[Covering one eye with her hand and glaring menacingly] If you want to know so badly! Fine! Torohime is sleeping in my room because of what happened and understandably I'm piss! It's my room that I got kicked out from you know!

Kyon: So where did you stay Aya?

Aya:[Looking down like a ghost] I stayed at Amanda's to help her out. And she's really depress like my stories.

_Again with your story reference like usual. And why are you acting like a ghost again?_

Aya:[Annoyed and contemplative look] Let's hope this situation get settled so we can send the mastermind to their grave.

Kyon: I hope you rem-

Aya:[Shrugs] Yeah.Yeah. You'll kill the mastermind. Don't worry. We haven't forgotten.

Kyon: And now you know why you shouldn't interact with me.

Aya:[Mischievous smile] What a vengeful man you are. I wonder what fate awaits you. [Leave]

_Look like Aya still tried to assist me with her playful ghost attitude. But she still let out her creepy and and hot headed side. At least she's still normal unlike most of us._

{Move to Staircase}

_I wonder if Torohime is in the cafeteria. She may not have emotions as we thought but she's still human. She still needs to eat._

???: Looks like your getting better. I'm glad.

Kyon: Nir.

Nir:[Rubbing her chin] Hey can we talk about last night? I know this seems painful but I have a feeling this might help you.

Kyon: Nir I appreciate it but we already know what happened last night.

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] Still... last night was really overwhelming. A lot of info was dump on us.

Kyon: Like a odd one out in our group and one of our "friends" happens to be the one controlling Monokuma.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] Kyon...

_What's gotten in to her?_

Nir: Do you think it's me?

Kyon: No way can you be the mastermind.

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] Thank you Kyon. I'm glad you know I'm not Monokuma.

_Well I did consider it last night but in the end I found out how very unlikely it is but..._

Kyon: But I hate to say it. But it's still possible that your the odd one out.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] Really? Why is that?

Kyon: First there is not possible for you to control Monokuma. Most likely the mastermind found a way to give commands to Monokuma via a wireless object which you can't do.

Nir:[Pointing guns at herself] That's a bit illogical. I could have a remote control hidden in my clothes or have my guns be the one to send commands.

Kyon: Maybe. But if your really Monokuma then you wouldn't have said that and I paid close attention to you during investigations. Your reaction looks too good to be fake especially when being shock which wouldn't be that convincing if you knew how the crime took place in the first plane.

Nir:[Twirling both gun] Maybe not decisive evidence but...[Relax stance] it's really to see it doesn't it? And there are more likely suspects then me.

Kyon: Yes. But the odd one out has just been announce yesterday. As I can tell the only thing we know is that their is people who it couldn't be.

Nir:[Holding gun closely] Let me see if I can guess it right. People who knew each other before. Is that right?

Kyon: Yes Nir. Me and Torohime were born the same year so we can't have a 6 years difference and Jack and Lisa are siblings. They seem to be only a few years apart so it can't be them.

Nir:[Embarrassed look and holding gun intensely] And since I'm not part of that list I'm not remove as a suspect. I guess that's fair.

_I don't know why out of sudden I got in a mood to talk._

Kyon: Nir. I appreciate you trying to help me but I think I have to think for myself for now.

Nir:[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] Kyon. And I though you had recovered.

Kyon: No I haven't yet. But reminding me the thrill of being a detective is making me feel better. So I'm in the way.

Nir:[Soothing Expression] You know most of the time we talk it's like an investigation. I hope we can talk like a normal conversation then discussing clues next time. I'll be seeing you.[Leave]

_Next time...No. I don't deserve to have a friend like Nir. I don't deserve anyone here as friends._

Kyon: Besides my conversation with Nir was to relay info to help find a way out. It wasn't to be friends.

{Move to Cafeteria}

_Looks like majority of us here already. I notice Amanda and Nir aren't here. But it doesn't matter since I saw the person I really I want to talk to it doesn't matter._

{Talk to Torohime}

Kyon: Torohime. Is it alright for us to talk?

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] It only depends. But don't expect me to show feelings in my answers.

Kyon: Fair enough. You wanted to say something during the trial didn't you?

Torohime:[Rubbing forehead with dull and emotionless eyes] Is that so?

Flashback:

_Kyon: Guys. I'm sorry for getting you all involve. I'm sorry for causing you all to suffer._

_Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] Kyon...you didn't..._

End

Torohime:[Hurt look with dull and emotionless eyes] Kyon...your not the only.....the only one to be responsible...for this.

_She seems to be hesitating to say it. Maybe this could be the key of finding the mastermind._

Kyon: Please tell me Torohime. What was the thing that I did to start this entire situation?

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] That was... something to expect from human nature... but it wasn't...fair per say...but

Kyon: Please tell it to me straigth. No stalling.

Torohime:[Hurt look with dull and emotionless eyes] You...see...what...cause this...to happen...was...

Jeanne:[Yelling while holding hips] Torohime. Why didn't you tell us yet your willing to tell Kyon?

_What the!?_

Kyon: Jeanne. We were in a middle of a conversation.

Jeanne:[Looking down and covering face] Oops. Sorry.

Kyon: Torohime. Let's continue the conver-

_Where did she go?_

Jeanne:[Feisty Expression] Torohime! Where are you going!?

_I look to where Jeanne's eyes were set and I saw Torohime flat out run towards the exit._

Jeanne:[Worried and scared] I guess Eirin was right that the only person Torohime might talk to would be you Kyon.

_What is this about Eirin? I should be careful this time. Don't be friendly. Just be professional._

{Talk to Jeanne}

Jeanne:[Putting lipstick while thinking] You know. I wonder if that move was a really good idea.

Kyon: What was a good idea?

Jeanne: Breaking up the leadership roles.

Kyon: It's easy to see how it ended up like that. I seem to be incapable of doing it with my current state and that applies as well to Silver. Eirin doesn't seem trustworthy despite her problem being resolved. It leaves Jing but not everyone agrees with Jing's military leadership.

Jeanne: [Putting nail polish] Yeah. Something like that. So now everyone here is has equal power.

Equal power. Seems like something I should know.

Jeanne: Now every decisions we will make is now going to be base on a group vote. No one will be ahead and no will call the shots. We can all make choices for the group as long as were ready to accept anything that goes with the.

Kyon: Who made the proposal?

Jeanne:[Holding cheeks blushing] I...I just heard it from someone. I think they said it was started by Jack and Eirin.

_Eirin again but now Jack is involved._

Kyon: I guess that's all we can get from you. Thanks for the cooperation Jeanne.

Jeanne:[Combing hair] Well actually that's not all the info. Eirin wants to talk to you about something.

_Well Eirin is here so I guess it wouldn't hurt._

Kyon: Very well. Good-bye Jeanne.

Jeanne:[Touching cheeks cheerily] I wish for you and Torohime to get better. And remember to keep it PG. [Leave]

_With her cheery side. Looks like she hasn't been to affected with the trial yesterday. Eirin is here so it's better now then never._

{Talk to Eirin}

Eirin: [Pulling hair and thinking] I'm pretty sure you want to discuss with me about what you and Jeanne said.

_Looks like she ain't going to beat around the bush._

Eirin:[Combining hair with finger and smiling] Yes we have decided to lift the leadership of us four. You already said the reasons we did so we don't need to explain.

Kyon: Jeanne said it was not just you started who propose this but Jack as well.

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering] I was skeptical with the proposal due to Jack's actions last night. But in the end he manage to convince me.

_Jack is the SHSL Lawyer. Why am I not shock?_

Kyon: I won't being asking for he's reasons. Because I want to personally consult with Jack about it.

Eirin:[Bowing gracefully] Thank you for that. Jack's reasons are kind of hard to explain in a short summary.

_Hopefully Jack doesn't go lecture with me when I ask him. But I'll sit through it to get a better standing on the current situation._

Eirin:[Playing with her hair with a sad expression] Kyon. I don't think I need to say this to you but Torohime won't talk about anything of what was mention during the trial to anyone.

Kyon: Won't talk to anyone...except me.

Eirin:[Smiling and pointing rapier forward] Good that you understand. Just try to get her to open up for us.

Kyon: I'll do it but it's not for the group but for myself.

Eirin:[Combining hair with fingers thinking] Very well then.

Kyon: ...

Eirin:[Pointing rapier forward] But were not going to ignore what Monokuma said. If we really have to deal with then regretfully we won't hold back. Were prepared to handle you when the need arises.

_So I guess if I do anything wrong I'll be gaining an enemy. Eirin may seem graceful and ladylike but if I get to her bad side then I will be dealing with a strong woman with precise strikes._

_Looks like I'm done here. I guess I should return to my room._

{Move to Staircase}

???: So your saying that when a trial is finish we get more areas to explore?

Monokuma: Pretty much. That's what they call level progression you know.

_Who the hell would be stupid enough to make a conversation with Monokuma?_

Li:[Holding book and pointing] I don't know what that is but if you intend to give more room to commit murder then remember that a murder can't happen without the murderer.

Monokuma:[Normal] Don't worry. I can make anyone a murderer if you ask me. [Laughing] Even you! Upupu.[Leave]

Li:[Reading book downward] Annoying nuisance. A bear like that will inevitably fall due to their pride.

Kyon: Looks like you learned something.

Li:[Covering face with a book] Where did you come from!? And I hope you didn't hear the last part.

Well I didn't get it at first but now I understand.

Kyon: Love to quote books alone huh. Well interesting but not necessarily important.

Li:[Looking concern] I hope that gives you enough reason to forget what you've scene.

_I guess I should try to learn what they were talking about._

{Talk to Li}

Li:[Contemplative Look] I wonder what rooms are their upstairs.

Jiaming:[Confused look] What do you mean upstairs?

When did Jia...never mind. I'm more curious with what she's talking about.

Li:[Removing glasses and sweating] Oh Jiaming. I didn't know you were there.

Jiaming:[Pulling blazer] I would like an answer first.

Li: [Looking attentively] I guess that comes first. You see when a trial has been resolved a new set of rooms will be available for us to explore.

Kyon: I'm guessing the rooms are at upstairs. The binders that were keeping out access there is now missing.

Li:[Reading book sadly] I however never seen what was there. So I have nothing to share about that.

Jiaming:[Refreshing smile] Looks like we have more to see. Excited Kyon?

Kyon: Not excited but relief that there are more places for us to find clues.

Li:[Reassuring smile] I'm happy that everyone is determine to find more knowledge about this place.

Jiaming:[Making a thumbs up with a smile and a wink] I'll check the place first. You call the others about this. [Leave]

Kyon: Well I'll also be checking Li.

Li:[Reading book downward] Have fun then. But remember we'll be up their soon enough.

Kyon: Gotcha.

I'm pretty sure Li will be gathering everyone then saying it one at a time so at least I have ten minutes to search without much people.

Li: [Dreamy] I wonder if I can find the most romantic site of all. Maybe a luxurious dinner and a pinch of wine. Possibly an open window for a radiating sunset. Or a child's room to remember thy future.

Kyon: What are you saying Li?

Li:[Crushing glasses with her hand] Please fuck of Kyon!

_Okay, First time I've heard her curse!_

{Move to 2nd Floor Entrance}

_Well looks like we got in the entracne. It look pretty much like a room version of the hallway. The only noticeable thing here is a sign saying "WELCOME". I should finish this up quickly so I can talk to Torohime about the things mentioned in the trial and Jack's reason for the new system._

{Examine Window}

_Let's see what we can see here._

Zoom-in: A forest is shown. Their is a giant gate and wall separating the building and forest.

Looks like there is an outside but it's block by the wall. I wonder though how can we even get to this part. It's in front of the staircase yet there is no door that leads here.

{Examine Closet}

_A closet here? Why? Well there might be something of a clue here._

Kyon: ...What are these?

_They look like wheels use to place on trollies and wagons in order to for transporting these to stairs easier._

Kyon: If their is a trolly or wagon here then it will explain what these are meant for.

_Nothing left to check here. Time to move on._

{Move to 2nd Floor Hallway}

_Well the hallway doesn't look much different from the one in the earlier floor. I wonder what the rooms here are like? Proably should check the three rooms in this part first._

{Examine ??? Room}

_Guess this is door number one then. Let's see what's behind here._

{Move to ??? Room}

_The room looks like an art room. A giant Monokuma sculptor is in front with multiple easels surrounding it. There seems to be all shorts of paint in the back and art materials in a cabinet at the right. I wonder. Those Monokuma enjoy himself that much?_

{Examine Giant Monokuma Sculptor}

_How inflated is Monokuma's ego? Though I got to admit that he has pretty good craftsmanship._

Kyon: A bear who can make sculptors. Who knew?

_Still. This sculptor can be use as a pretty heavy weight or a stand in. Hopefully no one ever comes up with that idea._

Kyon: The last thing we need is another murder for me to solve. And I already have fill for mysteries.

{Examine Cabinet}

_Look like the only thing here is paint and art supplies. But I should probably try to take a closer look._

*crack*

Kyon: What is wrong with this cabinet.

*pop* *splash*

_What is this? Paint! Paint why would paint suddenly burst anyway!?_

???: Hahahaha! You should be thankful you can still feel annoyance after what happened with the trial.

_That voice. The only person with a voice like that would be..._

(Kaz/Jack/Kenji/Kristoph)

 

**Answer: Kenji**

Kyon: Show yourself Kenji. And please no more fun and games.

Kenji:[Laughing while dribbling up a water balloon] At least we know you weren't turned to an emotionless boy

Kyon: Yes. I can still feel happiness and anger, sadness and excitement, and annoyance like I am now.

Kenji:[Smirking] Then enjoy it. Having emotions makes a person alive.

_I never seen Kenji being reassuring before. I always though of him as a jerk with a goofball streak but..._

Kyon: Your much nicer then I expected.

Kenji:[Pressing water balloon to his forehead] What? You though I was some sort of asshole. I do admit I can be but only to killjoys.

That's right. Most time I see him is when he is with Lute. Hopefully does two get along.

Kenji:[Giggling] So do you want me to explain how the prank worked?

Kyon: No. I don't need that info as of now.

Kenji:[Frowning] Now that's just acting like a douchebag. Maybe you being emotionless wouldn't be so bad if I think about it.

_And now it's the Kenji we all know and love._

Kenji: Don't underestimate the prank. If you need more info about it then I'll tell you.

_I'll keep that in check. Maybe it would be use-_

Kyon: Wait a minute. Why are you here?

Kenji:[Squeezing water balloon angrily] Why? Is it wrong to be here?

Kyon: No. Li came to get everyone here and allowed me and Jiaming to go here first. So how did you set-up a prank here without me seeing you despite me supposedly being the first one to arrive here?

Kenji:[Laughing while dribbling up a water balloon] Well that was simple. I was the first one to get here.

_Is that so?_

Kenji:[Juggling water balloon with a smile] I was going to do a prank base on the pendulum trick from the trial yesterday. I was going to use on Lute for revenge.

Kyon: Revenge for what?

Kenji:[Water balloon burst suddenly] For throwing my water guns out of the room. That uptight note should realize I need those to keep my SHSL Prankster title in check.

Kyon: But doing that is pretty insensitive.

Kenji: How so?

Kyon: The trick you plan to use was inspired by something that ended up costing two of our friends lives. Don't you realize that?

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking] Maybe. But in the end a good opportunity shouldn't be wasted.

_That was really selfish._

Kyon: Don't you even care about what happened?!

Kenji:[Dribbling whoopee cushion] I do. But letting does thing go to waste is bad you know. Many great things we have now were use at first for evil but when in the right hand they became a huge help. Guns and radar are some examples.

_That sounds more like a Jing answer._

Kyon: You sound more intelligent then the goofball jerk I first thought of you as.

Kenji:[Frowning] People aren't the way they seem to be. True I am a bit of an asshole and a joker but I still have deeper qualities then that. [Whoopee cushion suddenly burst] Also don't mention any of this to anyone! Otherwise I'll prank you. [Leave]

_You know the more I see it the more I see the reassemblance he has with Lute. Maybe they should realize that._

{Move to 2nd Floor Hallway}

???: I hope we can find some clues.

???: Monokuma is such a piece of shit that he would be an ass by not leaving nothing for us.

???: I'll be satisfied as long we have computer. I mean...if...it's fine?

_Look like everyone has gather down stair. Better hurry with my investigation._

{Move to ??? Room}

_This room looks like a stereotypical police station. Police uniforms eveerywhere, handcuffs on the desk, a bunch a paper lying on the floor and even a bunch of  metal chest in the sides. I wonder what could we find here._

{Examine Desk}

_Well the only interesting here is this file._

Kyon: Usually files are good thing when solving mysteries so might as well check this out.

_Hopefully this wasn't a cruel prank made by Kenji or Monokuma._

Kyon: This endless charade of a battle between hope and despair has gone far enough. No longer being consumed by the chaos of despair and neither chained by the shackles of despair. We seek a world where we won't return to the old like the Fu---- --un------ and  the lies of the SH-- ---P--R. So join us now for the fight for freedom!

This  sounds like a propaganda. I wonder what they mean fight for freedom.

Jiaming:[Refreshing smile] There you are Kyon.

Kyon: Jiaming. Have you've seen this file.

Jiaming:[Pulling blazer] Straight to the point. I like that. I guess businessmen aren't the only one.

Kyon: So I guess it's a yes. What do you think about this file? Or have you heard anything about this?

Jiaming:[Standing straight with no expression] I have heard that after the fall of Hope's Peak Academy a huge number of cults and propaganda groups were formed to use that as leverage for support.

_The fall of Hope's Peak Academy? I've never heard of that._

Kyon: What do you mean the fall? Did something happen to Hope's Peak Academy?

Jiaming:[Cross arm and staring intensely] Hope's Peak Academy has a dark side. These dark side lead to many controversies and eventually the reputation plummet of Hope's Peak.

Kyon: But we were going to study in Hope's Peak. How did we not know anything about this event?

Jiaming:[Combing hair with a shy expression] Who knows? I heard it all from my business associates. It was possible that Hope's Peak covered it up enough for the common folk to not be inform about it.

_To think we were going to study in a school like. That fall maybe important in the future._

Jiaming:[Cold Expression] Anyway. I already said my part. No need to prolong the conversation.

Kyon: Thanks for informing me. Maybe you should inform the others.

Jiaming:[Shrugs while closing eyes] I wonder.

Kyon: By the way... who are these associated of yours?

Jiaming:[blank look] ...This info is not to be given to the public. As log as people like Lisa is around I should keep this a secret.

_That sounds so shady._

Kyon: Are you saying she needs to die before we can hear this info?

Jiaming:[Rolling sleeves with an angry expression] I don't mean that. I mean I can't say since this info was meant to be secretive. So I won't risk it being leaked around.

_Still. I'm curious about his associates._

Jiaming:[Refreshing smile] I hope that info was of use for you Kyon. See ya my friend. [Leave]

_I wonder where is Jiaming going. Anyway better check this place out more thoroughly_

{Examine Metal Chest}

_This chest. I wonder what could be in here._

...!

Kyon: Gun and Ammo! This is a gun cache.

_There are all types of pistols. Revolver, Smith and Wetson and even calibers. I wonder if Nir can identify all of these._

Kyon: This gun cache has to be address. I doubt we can destroy all of these but if there is a way to keep them away from others then...

_I probably should remember their are 20 different pistols here._

{Examine Handcuffs}

_These handcuffs look pretty normal. Shiny and clean. Seems hard to break. Probably can cu-_

*snap*

_Oh crap! I accidentally cuffed myself! Where is the key!?_

???: Don't worry! I'll get the keys!

_That slightly panicking voice. It can only be..._

Kyon: Then hurry it up Nir!

Nir: I'm trying to hurry. Oh geez...where is it!?

Kyon: Nir! Stop panicking!

_After a massive panic attack from Nir she finally got me out of the cuffs painful bind._

Nir:[Embarrassed look and holding gun intensely] Were lucky the key was here. Thank God!

Kyon: The fact your here means that everyone is now up here. Right?

Nir:[Twirling both gun] Well actually. Not everyone went up here. Only Tamas, me and Li did.

_Only you three?_

Kyon: Why only you,Tamas  and Li?

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] You see us three were chosen to be the partners of you, Jiaming and Kenji respectively. The group agreed on being paired up so we made a pair for you without your consent.

Kyon: It make sense that we would be chosen as partners. Our investigations skill during the murder helped tremendously in the trial.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] Actually partners were chosen by roommates. Unfortunately with what happened between you two I was chosen to replace her.

Kyon: If it's roommates then who is partner with Jing if not you?

Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] To make sure she and Keni doesn't fight, Lute.

_Lute huh? That's an interesting duo._

Kyon: Then who is chosen to be Kenji's partner?

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] Because Delilah and Silver volunteered to help out Amanda it became Li. Though I would have change the partnership a little if I could.

_So Delilah and Silver decided to take care of Amanda. I wonder if that was such a good idea. Also..._

Kyon: Why would you change the pairs Nir?

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] Weeeell...I just want to make people happy here if I can due to what happened at the trial.

Kyon: So how does chaining the pairs make people happier? I mean with Lute and Kenji separated, I'm pretty sure people would be happier with that.

Nir:[Holding guns down with a gloomy look] I guess you don't understand do you?

_Not really but I'll keep that myself._

Kyon: Well with our comedic due over let's just investigate the rest of the floor like usual.

Nir:[Putting hand forward with a gun in her side] Yes. I hope this investigation make you feel better.

_Nir...I should try to act professional. I don't want to get Nir closer to me. Also I should probably talk to Delilah and Silver about Amanda's condition after here._

{Move to 2nd Floor Hallway}

Nir:[Embarrassed look and holding gun intensely] Ummm...how long were we in there? Because it looks like everyone if not many of us are here.

_I guess about 15 minutes. I know I can talk to the others but I don't want to talk to them now. First I should check the final room in this row._

Nir:[Soothing Expression] Let's go partner.

{Move to ??? Room}

_This room now looks like a porch. Their is an porch that is directed towards the backyard. This room has a bench, potted plants, and a table in the middle._

Nir:[Curious look] Look like Jeanne and Henry are up to something. Want to check it out?

_I know it's none of my business but in the end more info means more knowledge._

Kyon: Why not? Could be useful later on.

{Talk to Henry}

Henry:[Day dreaming] So I was thinking a visual scene with this porch. So would it be fine for me to take a picture of you here?

Jeanne:[Double peace sign] I don't mind. As long it's not erotic then it's fine.

Henry:[Amusing smile] D...Don't worry I do...don't work at these things.

Jeanne:[Yelling while holding hips] Make sure the visuals is good. I have pretty high standards!

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] I think the SHSL Special Effect Artist won't disappoint you Jeanne.

Jeanne:[Touching cheeks surprisingly] Oh you two! Did you hear everything!?

Henry:[Rises arms and explosions come from the back] Now that's just unexpected!!!

Nir:[Holding guns down with a gloomy look] Sorry! We were just curious!

_By we you mean you who dragged me to this._

Henry:[Thumbs down looking annoyed] That side of you ruins your image. Get rid of it.

Jeanne:[Looking down and covering face] Please don't say this anybody you two!

Nir: [Shock expression holding guns up]  AHHHH! We promise! In fact we support both of you!

_What?_

Kyon: Nir...that should be something you keep for yourself.

Jeanne: [Putting nail polish] O...Okay then.

Henry:[Pressing his forehead with two fingers]...I...guess...that's fine.

Kyon: Anyway other then that was there something here to be worth noted?

Henry: [Removing bowler hat and sweating] Sorry but I'm a bit still too shock to answer.

Jeanne:[Rubbing elbow and thinking] Then I guess I'll do it. You see we found some sort of ID.

_An ID huh?_

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] What is an ID?

Henry: [Removing bowler hat and sweating] You don't know what an ID is?

Jeanne:[Yelling while holding hips] Don't judge her Henry! There must be a reason for that.

_I would want to know why to. But I should act like I know why..._

Kyon: Nir. An ID is an acronym for identification. It is an identification card use as the name suggest identify you.

Nir:[Rubbing her chin] Does that mean this card has your basic information?

Jeanne:[Putting a peace sign and smiling cheerily] Yeah. Here it is!

_This ID...it says Hazik Akmal...I never heard that name before. But what makes me more curious is that this ID has no picture and this ID IS for something called a Future Foundation member.  One thing for certain is this ID is too specific to be just random junk at the floor._

Jeanne:[Looking down and covering face] Don't have any idea what name that is? It sounds Indian.

Nir:[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] Is their anyone Indian here?

Jeanne:[Looking down and covering face] Well there is only Bazaaz and that's all.

_Bazaaz a man I don't know too well._

Henry: [Removing bowler hat and sweating]...[Removing bowler hat thinking] I guess he might know.

_Did he look nervous?_

Henry:[Making hand gesture of camera and smiling] Hey. Can you leave us be? I want to study this place for the perfect visual art.

_Your an special effect artist not a visual artist._

Kyon: Anyway Nir let's go. But tell us anything that ever catches your eye.

Jeanne:[Putting a peace sign and smiling cheerily] Don't worry. We will.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] Okay then.

{Move to 2nd Floor Hallway}

_Looks like in the middle of this line is another sector of this place. Me and Nir checked it and saw two doors. Me and Nir deduce the rooms must be big due to the size of doors. We checked the top one first._

{Move to ???}

_This looks like a gymnasium. Which seems  strange due to the gym downstairs. Their is a  giant mirror with two black curtains around to cover the mirror if needed. Also the floor is empty with the exception of a few mats. In the corner their is a stack of unitards for both male and females._

Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] A gymnasium huh? I was never the flexible type so I never go to these places.

Kyon: Well it not like we ever needed to. This room looks pretty clean like it was manage by someone professional.

Eirin:[Smiling and pointing rapier forward] That is really true. This room reminds me the one back home.

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up] Hey there Eirin! I didn't even see you!

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering] Probably because you weren't looking at the sides.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] Yeah...I don't have much...to say about...the gymnasium. Since I'm...not athletic at all. I'm sorry for not...being fit.

Eirin:[Flipping the rapier and smiling] It's okay Hyeong-Ji. We like the way you are so don't be a shame.

Kyon: Yeah. Intelligent people like you are better then arrogant jocks.

Nir:[Soothing Expression] And also your a good friend. The best thing someone could ever be.

Hyeong-Ji:...[Covering upper part of her face smiling] Thank you. Kaz was right that I have more friends then I though.

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] How sweet! Kaz may seem brash but is really a gentleman.

_I never though I would see a side like this with Kaz._

Eirin:[Combining hair with finger and smiling] Anyway back to business. We only got here so we should check this place out.

_I know this seems negative but..._

Kyon: Eirin aren't you a bit to-

Eirin:[Holding rapier in a defensive stance] I will only act like this to you when Hyeong-Ji around. Remember that.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] What did you say Eirin?

Eirin:[Bending rapier and wondering] Oh nothing.

_I guess that's fair.Look like this is going to be a place I can actually investigate. Don't know if I can find a clue here like the police station though._

{Examine Mirror}

_This so big that it covers the entire room. Make sense since gymnast needs a lot of space for there different tricks._

Nir:[Rubbing her chin] Kyon did you have a mirror in your old home? Because my mom bought a pretty big mirror for me and her to use.

Kyon: Yes though it wasn't big. It was as big as the mirrors you see in bathrooms.

Hyeong-Ji:[Pale and sad] My family doesn't use mirrors. Our house is filled with so many computer screens we use them to as mirrors. [Trembling and nervous] Did I say that out loud!? Sorry that I said something weird.

Kyon: It's fine. Being weird doesn't affect me at all.

Nir:[Pointing guns at herself] Really it doesn't?

Eirin:[Flipping the rapier and smiling] We shouldn't be affected by those. Everyone is weird in there all ways so that something we should embrace.

Nir:[Laughing] Haha. Looks like you learn something everyday.

Kyon: Well anyway. It looks like at the very least that the mirror is too big to move out. So if anything has something to do with this mirror it will take place here.

{Examine Unitards}

Kyon: A set of unitards. I doubt anyone here would need these.

Nir:[Normal look] There is still Jeanne. Her talents requires gymnastics. [Weird Out] Not like I'm a cheerleader or anything.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] I...think it's possible...since I've seen a few times cheerleaders wearing those. [Tapping Ipad with a curious look] And these unitards definitely look like it would with a figure like Jeanne.

Eirin:[Combining hair with fingers thinking] If what you say is true then I guess I can use this in my training regimen.

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up] Fencers requires unitards? I never knew that.

Eirin: No. Regular fencers don't do these types of things. However I was never meant to be one regular.

Hyeong-Ji:[Nervous Look] Whenever Eirin trains in our room she seems to be off with how she trains. [Trembling and nervous] I'm sorry to say something so offensive.

Eirin:[Apathetic expression] It's fine. Even I admit my training is unusual.

_When did this become a friendly chit-chat._

Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] The only thing I notice unusual with these unitards other then being split for both boys and girls is that their is only one color of each.

Kyon: I see. So if any of these unitards were missing then it would be easy to notice.

Hyeong-Ji:[Tapping Ipad with a curious look] I...hope you don't mind...that I record the colors here.

Kyon: That is a good idea. This might useful later on.

_Blue, green, red, yellow, orange and etc. Basic colors that they teach you in kindergarten._

{Examine Mat}

Kyon: There is a lot mats here. Most of these seem to be yoga mats.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] There not..yoga mats if I remember. ...But I don't remember...what you call..them.

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] Are you talking about design mats!? I have this really cool one at home from abroad!

Eirin:[Combining hair with fingers thinking] I think you mistaken it for carpets.[Twirling rapier] Anyway these things are called fitness mats. Mats made for stable footing in exercises.

Hyeong-Ji:[Bowing] You seem to be really knowledgeable about these Eirin.

Eirin:[Bowing with her skirt] I'm flattered. But I must thank my training for all of this.

Kyon: You know these fitness mats are very easy with just your feet. I'm pretty sure it won't take long to remove all of these in the floor.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] True but where would you place all of these mats?

_That is a good question._

Hyeong-Ji: [Trembling and nervous] I'm sorry to...say bad things but...I don't now what else we could...check.

Kyon: That is alright Hyeong-Ji.

Eirin:[Bowing with her skirt] Me and Hyeong-Ji will remain here to check for more details. You go ahead and search the rooms here.

Nir:[Soothing Expression] That is good. Thanks for the help.

Kyon: We'll leave this to room then. Let's go Nir.

{Move to 2nd Floor Hallway}

Now the room in front of us. I wonder who we can find their.

Jiaming:[Concern look] Damn that room was a pain in the ass! Glad everything is over!

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up] Uhhhh....Why are you mad Jiaming.

Jiaming:[Cross arm and staring intensely] It's nothing. It was just the room was so overwhelming that I needed to get out as quick as possible.

Kyon: Why? Is it dangerous?

Jiaming: No but it's crowded. With all those furniture and boxes there were barely any room. I really hate tight spots.

_So he must be claustrophobic._

Kyon: Anyway we have to search that room so if you can move out of the way.

Jiaming:[Shrugs while closing eyes] Alright then. But don't say I didn't warn you.

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] I hope he was just exaggerating.

_Well we can't leave this room unseen so..._

{Move to ???}

_Now this looks like the storage room downstairs. However what is place here is much more bigger then the stuff downstairs. There are all types of furniture everywhere, huge stacks of boxes from every corner, a couple of trolley and carts and, probably the weirdest thing in the room, a giant Monokuma mascot costume. All of it seems dusty and old. Looks like these things were here for a while._

_Maybe something vital was left behind here. Something that can tell me more of this place since I don't know much about it._

Nir: [Rubbing chin with a thoughtful expression] Jiaming wasn't kidding when he said it was crowded. So many old stuff is packed in one room. I wonder if I can bring something here back home?

Bazaaz:[Fixing glasses with a confident expression] Let me scan the place for alien life signs first. I wouldn't want your organs being harvest by other worldly invaders.

Kaz:[Pointing forward with kendo stick] I have told you not to let these type of words come out of your mouth in the face of people with purity.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] I don't understand what their trying to say.

Kyon: I do but it's best not for you to know.

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] Uhhhh...why?

Bazaaz: [Sweating and sweat covers the glasses] Fine I'll stop. But please leave my works alone.

Kaz:[Relief] I swear it. For a samurai honor means more then anything.

Kyon: Yeah. I want to investigate to room as quickly as possible. So mind lending a hand.

Bazaaz:[Taking notes and smiling] Ahhh a fellow explorer of knowledge. Come then and let's uncover the mysteries of this room.

Kaz:[Bowing with honor] Your wish is my command.

_Oh boy. This is going to be a long investigation. I just know it._

{Examine Monokuma Mascot Costume}

Kaz:[Glaring and sweating] Disgusting.

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] I wonder how big Monokuma's ego is when he has a costume of himself.

Bazaaz:[Looking straight with the glasses covering his eye] You are wrong my dear.

Nir: [Shock expression holding guns up] What do you mean!?

Bazaaz: Foolish woman. This is the bare skin Monokuma has shed. I knew from the moment I seen him he was something I've never seen before.

_I think we all never seen that thing before._

Kaz:[Looking serious and holding kendo stick in front] Are you perhaps saying that this costume was a failed attempt of the creation of Monokuma?

Bazaaz:[Smiling while fixing his glasses] No. Due to the hi-tech nature of the building and how Monokuma can multiply that tells us what Monokuma really is.[Laughing like a mad scientist] An all powerful alien seeking to conquer the Earth! And this thing is his skin that he must shed as a part of a process of his species!

Nir:...

Kaz:[Solemn look] I wonder that in your eyes you see us as a fool or you mind is a dull sword that was left to rust.

Bazaaz:[Struck by lightning] Gyaaah! My theory has been rejected!

Kyon: I see this was a waste of time.

Good thing that I had a close look at the mascot. The materials seem to be the norm for mascots but the size is too big to for any of us to move properly.

{Examine Old Furniture}

Kaz:[Holding his kendo stick behind neck smiling] Now this excellent wood work. The craftsmanship is so exquisite.

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] I was thinking the same! We should talk more about this.

Kaz: I would be delighted to. Though my lady requires priority.

Nir:[Soothing Expression] Why of course!

Kyon: Hey Bazaaz. Who is Kaz's lady?

Bazaaz:[Squeezing the lab coats sleeve] Kaz has been talking about Hyeong-Ji a lot. Especially the way talk. Base on this observation it would be safe to assume my conclusion is Hyeong-ji is Kaz's lady.

Kyon: Really huh?

Hyeong-Ji and Kaz...that is interesting pair. Hopefully one isn't lying to other. Like me and...

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] *sniff* Hmmmm. Base on the smell of the wood it is oak tree mix with some chemicals.

Kaz: [Defensive stance and holding kendo stick] Is that true. But my nose hasn't receive the scent of anything.

Bazaaz:[Taking notes and smiling] Your nose has curious me! I would like to conduct a study on it.

Nir:[Embarrassed look and holding gun intensely] Please don't! I don't want to be seen as a weirdo even if it's true!

_Nir is humble at least and thanks to her we know the furniture are made from oak trees. Base on the trial yesterday all the info I get counts!_

{Examine Stack of Boxes}

Kyon: That is surely a lot of boxes. I wonder if we have enough time to search all of them.

Nir:[Holding gun closely] We'll never know until we try.

Kaz:[Offensive stance and holding kendo stick] Diligence and persistence are important. We'll succeed as long as we don't give in.

Bazaaz:[Smiling while fixing his glasses] Since we are all in an agreement. Let the experiment begin!

Kyon: Hold on! I ne-

_Look like they already started. Might as well join to see if we find anything..._

...

Bazaaz:[Amazed while holding notes] What is this?

Kaz:[Calm and expressionless] Let me see.

Nir:[Rubbing her chin] These are a bunch of keys. But what are they for?

_The number of keys are a total of 25. That is almost as much as the students here. I wonder if that was a coincidence or not._

Kaz: I believe that if we ever see a keyhole or sealed room this key might be the answer in solving the lock.

Kyon: True but we haven't seen any of those here or downstairs yet. So maybe it could be in a future floor.

Bazaaz:[Sweating and sweat covers the glasses] I don't know the answer yet but I have feeling it will come soon.

_Were done with this room to. Looks like not as much as the others but this room still had some interesting details. In fact the room itself has an interesting detail that it's so big that you could hide something here._

Kyon: So Nir what you think of the room?

Nir:[Pointing guns at herself] Me...well this room has somethings I like but I wouldn't hang out here that much.

Bazaaz:[Looking straight with the glasses covering his eye] That's good. I feel like I can find more evidence that Monokuma is an alien here.

Kaz:[Solemn look] What a pitiful fool. Unfortunately I can't leave this disillusioned fool alone due to my duty so I have to remain here.

Bazaaz:[Laughing like a mad scientist] I am not a fool! I'm a mad genius! That's why I got accepted to Hope's Peak you know!

Kaz:[Glaring and sweating] Well then both of you go ahead. I will remain here to watch over this place.

Nir:[Relax stance] Alright then. Take care.

Kyon: Good luck.

{Move to 2nd Floor Hallway}

_Looks like everyone isn't reacting to what happened to me during the trial. Maybe because their too focus with the investigation here to go bother with it for now._

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] Look like we have two more rooms to investigate.

Kyon: Do you think those rooms will help us in figuring out the mysteries of this buildings?

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] You'll never know until you try.

_And there is still the fact I need to check out with Jack once I'm done here. And also I need to get more info with Amanda's and Torohime's condition. A busy day today that I'm not even sure I can do it all._

???: Look like you two are doing well. I shouldn't be surprise.

Kyon: You know that we both work together. Right?

Nir:[Shock expression holding guns up] Ahhhh! It's Jing!

Jing:[Annoyed Look] Do you have a problem with me?

Nir:[Holding gun closely] Uhhh...no...but you...shock me...by speaking...out of nowhere...and...

_Looks like I was right that Nir gets really nervous with Jing around._

Lute:[Flipping pages] Her panic attack is almost as bad as yours. At least in the standards of panic attack.

Kyon: Your pretty insensitive aren't you?

Lute:[Hugging book while staring forward] I'm just stating the facts. And if it makes you feel better I felt really bad for you.

Then why are you not acting like that?

Jing:[Flipping swiss knife around] I only came here to see if you have any concerns.[Pointing swiss knife forward] Especially you Kyon due to yesterday's events.

Nir:[Soothing Expression] Ooohh...I'm fine! Me and Kyon are doing well in so far.

Kyon: I have no complaints with how were progressing

Lute:[Writing in the book] Jing if were done here I would like to go back and study the clips at the projectile room.

Jing:[Holding hands together and thinking] I guess were done he-

???: No your not!

Lute:[Ripping pages from the book] Crap! It had to be him!

_Looks we got another round of arguments with Lute and Kenji._

Kenji:[Frowning] I am not OK with the partner I'm assign with! She's too uptight!

Li:[Strict] Your probably misinterpreting maturity with over protectiveness.

Jing:Crossing arm and annoyed look] So you don't like your partner then. What do you want me to do?

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking] I don't know. Maybe a different partner.

Lute:[Smacking book] If your going to ask for me to be partners with you then forget about it!

Li:[Looking concern] And it's not like we'll allow it anyway.

Jing: Very well then.[Sharpening Swiss knife] Nir you become his partner. I think this would satisfy him.

Nir:[Open mouth] Me? But then who would be Kyon's partner?

Jing:[Holding hands together and thinking] Lute will. I'll be partnered with Li as of now.

_Me and Lute? Great! Now I have a know it all as a partner!_

Li:[Removing glasses and smiling] That's fine with me. I would have been upset if Kyon had been partnered with me.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] What's wrong with Kyon?

Li:[Cleaning her glasses] Oh...Kyon would know.

They may think it was what happened yesterday but it was me eavesdropping on her fantasy today.

Lute:[Rising book dramatically] This is good having someone in the same level of intelligence with me in investigating.

Kenji:[Covering mouth and giggling]Nah...he's missing the bitchy level of yours.

Lute:[Holding her book over her head while looking intense] I don't appreciate your humor Kenji.

Li:[Annoyed and slightly blushing] That makes two of us.

Jing: [Angry Look] If were done chatting I suggest going back to work. Let's go Li.[Leave]

Li:[Wiping her glasses while sweating] Hopefully I don't get myself way into this.[Leave]

Nir:[Pointing guns at herself] So where do you want to go Kenji?

Kenji:[Dribbling whoopee cushion] I guess we could chec-

Lute:[Uncaring Look] Not in the projector room. That's where we'll be in. Come on Kyon![Leave]

Kyon: Hey! Let go of my hand!

{Move to Projector Room}

_Oww! How angry is this lady!?_

Lute:[Reading] Good that I've got away from him. Now we can check this place in peace and quiet.

Kyon: You didn't need to be so rough about it.

Lute:[Flipping pages] I admit my power could have been more then it should be but due to the heat of the moment I didn't have time to think of controlling my strength.

Kyon: Well think before you act then.

Lute:[Hugging book while staring forward] It doesn't matter anymore. What is done is done as I say.

Kyon: Still the affects linger.

Lute:[Writing in the book] Well you wanted to find clues. At least base on your mannerism and actions that is the conclusion.

Kyon: So you've been observing me?

Lute: Naturally. I can promise you that precious can be found here. I read many books and from those rooms like these are often overlook by the villain of the story.

_I wouldn't be to sure about it. The room looks pretty dull since it's just a room coated in white. Bit their are rows of chairs in the middle of the room and their is a projector in the center of it all. And on the wall lies a screen which is likely where the they showcase movies or presentation from the projector._

Kyon: Might as well investigate while were here.

And who knows. Lute could be true with what she said.

{Examine Chairs}

Lute:[Rising book dramatically] These chairs are your most common and standard chairs you find in assemblies. None of the chairs seems to have any changes so I don't think there is anything important about these.

_This is really different compared to Nir here being with me_

Kyon: Maybe not the chairs itself but the number and their position should be remembered.

Lute:[Writing in the book] I shall remember that with my magnificent mind. That their are 7 rows of 6 chairs and that there are 42 chairs in total.

Kyon: Well were only 26 students so why would Monokuma place these many extra chairs?

Lute:[Holding her open book with one hand while smiling smugly] I don't know if you thought of this but it could be possible that this building wasn't originally made for the Mutual Killing.

_That is a good theory. And I think I know where she's going with this._

Kyon: Maybe this building was raided and stolen by Monokuma and then he redesigned it for the Mutual Killing.

Lute:[Dropping books surprisingly] I'm surprise you got it quickly.[Putting fingers near her mouth] But yes that is my theory in how Monokuma set up this entire situation.

Kyon: But it would take at least a few days to secure a building from someone. And even more to design it with all the high-tech machinery here. So there are holes in the theory.

Lute:[Flipping pages] True. Holes mean the theory could be false but if Monokuma's words were true then it would fill these holes and make the theory very likely.

Flashback:

Monokuma:[Happy] Very well. The reason for that weird memory is because...[Normal] I took 6 years worth of your memories.

_What!? What the hell does he mean!?_

End

_Monokuma's words. The words that 6 years of our memories were taken from us._

Kyon: But if we can't prove Monokuma is telling the truth. That entire theory is just only a possibility as of now. But I'm prepared if this is true.

Lute: Wise decision. Which is why I'll do the same.

_I have to admit Lute could be a really good ally in finding the truth. But her attitude is kind of hard to tolerate. Well that is another similarity she and Kenji has._

{Examine Screen}

_I'm no expert in screens but this one looks pretty worn out and old._

Lute:[Rising book dramatically] Now this screen is really standard. These screens are easily bought in hardware stores for a low price between 1500- 2000 drachma.

Kyon: I don't know how much that is in yen.

Lute: 612.30 - 816.40 yen if my calculation is correct. Which I doubt it's a lot for the common Japanese citizen.

_Well the price isn't extremely low but it's still pretty low._

Kyon: Well the screen seems functional at least. It may look old with all the dust it has but it doesn't seem particularly broken.

Lute: This screen, base on the amount dust and the model it is, is around 5-7 years old. So yes it is likely that it still can function.

_I wonder if we would ever need the screen. Maybe to showcase something but we haven't found anything like that as of yet._

Kyon: Let's check the projector next Lute. That is probably the star of this room.

Lute:[Putting fingers near her mouth] I already had check it earlier with Jing but since you want to I guess I'll comply.

Kyon: Hopefully it'll stay like that. I need to study the projector carefully.

_Lute was here before me. So her patience might be thinned._

{Examine Projector}

_I should ask this to Lute because she was here earlier._

Kyon: Lute what model is this projector?

Lute:[Uncaring Look] An Epson. Wireless and easy to use. Made by the company Lemon.

_Yeah I was right. She is losing her patience. Better hurry then with my inspection._

Kyon: Lose your interest huh? The projector seems to use sliders. So if we can find any then we might find a clue.

Lute:[Holding her open book with one hand while smiling smugly] Are you talking about these? Me and Jing found them taped underneath the chairs.

_She must have been waiting for me to mention them._

Kyon: If they were  taped underneath the chairs that would mean someone wanted to hide these. And the only reason for that is due to the contents of these sliders being bad for the person.

Lute:[Ripping pages from the book] If your to suggest checking them with the projector that isn't possible.

Kyon: Why is that?

Lute:[Flipping pages] The projector requires a password. And since it's a four digit password our chances getting it right is less then 1%.

Kyon: There is nothing we can do then.

_Lute isn't as sociable as Nir but the upside is she has more deductive skills then her. I can see why she's called the SHSL Prodigy._

Kyon: I think that is all here.

Lute:[Uncaring Look] This is l knowledge I already have so nothing was gained from me.

Kyon: Hey Lute. Are you fine with me as a partner?

Lute:[Holding book in front of her chest] I don't know. I think we work together but for some reason my mind thinks this isn't right.

_Something isn't right?_

Kyon: Did I do anything wrong? Was my professional attitude to cold and serious for you?

Lute:[Reading while blushing] No...but for some reason...I want someone else as...my partner.

_I wonder who?_

Kyon: I'll talk to Jing about this if you want. It's best not for you or anyone to get involve with me anyway since I brought this situation to everyone.

Lute:[Slamming book] Because you angered the mastermind before? You have to take responsibility that's true. But we all want to go back as soon as possible so if helping makes life easier for us then we'll do it.

_I never saw it that way before._

Lute: Look. You may have hurt us or got us stuck here but it doesn't mean we can't still be on the same side.

Kyon: Lute...this is really surprising from you.

Lute:[Writing in the book] What I'm saying is the most logical course of action. This isn't for you but for ourselves. So don't hinder us from also trying to solve the mysteries of the school.

Kyon: Still I don't deserve anyone here as a friend.

Lute:[Hugging book while staring forward] Who said we were friends? I for one think of each other as comrades in a war against Monokuma. That is all.[Reading with tears in her eyes] After all there is no such thing as true friendship.

_Lute must have been hurt before. But deep down I know she's a good person. I should solve this whole mystery as quickly as possible as a way to thank everyone's support in my cause._

Kyon: I guess with the way things are it's fine. I felt uncomfortable and undeserving to be able to interact you as friends but if I think of you guys as allies then it won't be as guilt ridden.

Lute:[Reading] That is good. Now we should move forward and try to put your guilt behind until were done with the investigation.

Kyon: Very well then.

{Move to 2nd Floor Hallway}

_So only one room left. I wonder if Lute has been there before._

Lute:[Reading] You have lucked out that I haven't here before unlike the last room, otherwise you would have seen my bored side. And you wouldn't want to see that if you know what's good for you.

_If that side of yours is worse then what you were with Kenji then I did lucked out._

Kyon: Lute can you investigate by yourself after this room. I 'll be going back downstairs after this since this is the only room left I didn't investigate. If not I'll speak with the others to see if they can find you a partner.

Lute:[Writing in the book] No need. This is also the only room I haven't check yet so I'll also be taking my leave once were done here.

Kyon: Then let's get this over with.

Lute:[Hugging book while staring forward] Kyon your much colder then you were when I observed you and Torohime. The logical reason for why is because of yesterday's reveal.

Kyon: That is none of your business.

Lute: I may not be the most sociable person but this is something that would cause a friction between you and the group and it won't spawn good results.

Kyon: As you said I treat them now not as friends but allies. I mean I don't deserve kindness from anyone.

Lute:[Pointing a sentence in her book while looking serious] However this is too far. If your doing this because you think you deserve punishment then you have no idea what your bringing yourself in. I needed to say that.

_I know I deserve this punishment. I know what I did and I know this punishment is fitting for me. She doesn't understand but I do and that's what matters._

Kyon: Let's just finish this investigation.

Lute:[Uncaring Look] I tried to help you but that it's your choice whether to accept it or not.

{Move to ???}

Lute:[Smacking book] Kyon do you still have expectation in this room. Because my curiosity of what is in here has died down.

Kyon: I can see why.

_The room was a laundry room. It had dirty clothes and hangers placed everywhere. Laundry machines backed to the wall and irons scattered around the sides. This a room I don't want to spend time at._

Lute: This room is a waste of time. Let's just leave it.

Ivan:[Holding skateboard behind his neck] See even the smart chick agrees. So let's just fuck off!

Jason: [Grabbing cigarette from pack} You can't keep your cool again. I though you would have matured with yesterdays events.

Ivan:[Holding skateboard like a bat] Hey I won't let anyone be shank. I'll be keeping an eye on everyone. So let's just ditch this place.

Lute:[Uncaring Look] Where is the logic that yesterdays events has significance with searching the room? Because they seem to be completely separated issues.

Jason:[Flipping the lighter lid open]  Yesterdays trial happened due to Stella's murder. Which we could have put a stop to if we were patient and observant. Investigating this room might help us in those two things.

Ivan:[Disagreeing look] So you think wasting time we'll help stop murders. You know the worst thing that could happen in this room is us smelling like shit!

Jason:[Lighting cigarette] I guess you don't agree. But if I were you I would check the room for anything dangerous.

Ivan:[Confident Smile] I don't think a weapon is around here.

Lute:[Reading] Look we have no reason to check here. So let's just leave this pla-

Kyon: Why not?

Lute:[Holding her book over her head while looking intense] Why not!? Because this is just a waste of time you dolt! Even the nitwit understands that!

Ivan:[Stretching beanie angrily] Yeah. This is just a pain in the ass![Covering his face with his arm and surprise look] Hey, what do you mean nitwit!?

Jason:[Slight smile while looking upwards] Look like someone got it.

Kyon: I see both of your points but in the end I would choose the safe option and make a quick search in the room. Is that fine with all of you?

Jason:[Greasing hair] I don't even need to answer.

Lute:[Smacking book] It's not like I have a choice. You, being my partner, is what binds me to do this!

Ivan:[Disagreeing look] Fine if it makes you happy. But I'm pretty piss about this.

_With some not so encouraging words we stopped our rambling and began the investigation._

{Examine Washing Machines}

Kyon: This washing machine looks pretty hi-tech. It looks more mechanical then the one I have at home.

Ivan:[Holding skateboard behind his neck] Never seen this crap in the washers. So no clue.

Lute:[Flipping pages] It's probably the latest edition. This has all the characteristic of the newest model. Or at least the characteristic I heard it had. I never seen it personally.

Jason:[Serious Expression] If I were you I would ignore the machine and look at this thing.

_I know what Jason is talking about. The list inside the machine._

Kyon: This list looks like a week schedule. But it has nothing written on it except the days of the week.

Ivan:[Playing with the wheels of his skateboard looking impatient] Let's just take it. It's not like there are any rules against this type of shit.

Lute:[Reading] Give it here. I'll place inside my book to keep it secured and make it sure it doesn't crumple. I can't believe I'm doing this.

Jason:[Rolling hair with a cigarette] You guys just want to get out of here as soon as you can. But whatever it doesn't matter.

{Examine Irons}

_Well there are four irons here. They don't really look anything unusual._

Lute:[Writing in the book] If I were you I would be more concern with finding a plug then the irons themselves.

Jason:[Serious Expression] What makes you think that?

Lute: The irons are your common everyday ones you find in stores everywhere. But the fact irons are here that means there must be wiring here which makes me curious to find.

Ivan:[Contemplating with skateboard near his face] You mean something like this?

Well there's the plug. Look like there is only one. I don't know if Monokuma knew this but this makes having four irons completely pointless.

Lute:[Covering her mouth with her book giggling] Hehe...I wonder how stupid Monokuma really is despite being advance technology...hehe...how pathetic.

Ivan:[Showing a toothless smile] This is the first time you laughed. Kind on cute actually.

Lute:[Smacking book] Don't mention this to anyone outside here. Because it's a fact that I'll retaliate.

Jason:[Pulling bangs and thinking] Keeping a secret. I feel like I've been there before.

Kyon: I'm not in the mood to joke Jason.

_Better keep not about the plugs and possibly ask Monokuma for more details._

{Examine Clothes}

_Why the hell there are so many clothes? I doubt this is Monokuma's laundry._

Ivan:[Covering his face with his arm and surprise look] Dude! This place reekes! Let's bounce and get out of here!

Lute:[Dropping books surprisingly] Other then your vulgar language yours are wise! It is a scientific  fact bad smells can be terrible for your health so let's not stay here any further.

Jason:[Taken back] Hold on! There something on this coat.

_It looks like a patch. The patch is a globe with the initials F.F. I have no idea what this patch represents._

Ivan:[Contemplating with skateboard near his face] Hey guys! Do you have an idea what F.F stands for?

Lute:[Reading] Many organizations have the initials F.F. But don't jump to conclusion as this patch could just be a fashion design. Though I'll say your idea is possible.

Jason:[Smoking] I wonder what this initials is?

_I have a feeling that Ivan was right that this is an initial for something then a fashion design._

Ivan:[Holding skateboard like a bat] Kyon! You better know what I'm feeling otherwise it will be a world of pain for you!

Kyon: Like your voice doesn't give it away rage.

Ivan: And do you have any idea why I feel that?!

Jason:[Greasing hair] Hey calm down Ivan! You don't want to start an incident!

Ivan:[Stretching beanie angrily] Don't tell me what to do! Your no better then this asshole!

Kyon: Look I know your angry that we force you to investigate but remember this was a safety percussion.

Lute:[Uncaring Look] I know this was a waste of time to Ivan but going complete brain dead over this isn't worth the effort.

_Said by the woman who fights with a prankster all the time just for minor reasons._

Ivan:[Shamed look] ...Sorry bros. I just think yesterday's shit made me really anxious you know. But I should remember you were hurt the most by yesterday's shit.

Jason:[Serious Expression] Hey Kyon. Do yo mind telling us how you feel about yesterday.

_It kind of hurts to say it but if I must._

Kyon: I just feel confuse and anxious right now. I want to solve the mysteries but I don't think I have the evidence to solve it all. So right now feel restless for a clue.

Ivan:[Contemplating with skateboard near his face] Explains why you wanted to search. Look I'm beat so I'll be bouncing back at the room. See you dudes. [Leave]

Jason:[Rolling hair with a cigarette] I don't mind what happened here. But I got to since I can't leave my partner. See ya      later.[Leave]

Lute:[Holding her open book with one hand while smiling smugly] Told you it was a waste of time.

Kyon: Sorry for what happened. Anyway let's go back to downstairs.

[Move to 2nd Floor Hallway]

Lute:[Writing in the book] I can tell from your expression you want to talk to someone.

Kyon: Not just one person. Torohime, Amanda, Silver and Jack, are the people I want to talk with.

Lute:[Putting fingers near her mouth] I don't know if Amanda and Torohime are ready to talk and Silver wants to get his head strengthen out first before talking to us. So I guess that leaves Jack.

Kyon: Do you know where he is?

Lute:[Rising book dramatically] He's with Amanda at her room. He claimed that he wanted to keep an eye out for Amanda's well-being.

_I never thought I would see Jack again today. Yesterday was what I though was his final day and the day we say goodbye to him due to being executed._

Kyon: I want to see him.

Lute:[Uncaring Look] Well I'll be going back to my room. I need to review the information we gathered today.[Leave]

_On my own again. Well this is what I wanted after all._

_..._

_Right?_

{Move to Staircase}

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

_Look like Jack is there by himself. I wonder if he would ever talk to me again after yesterday's events._

{Talk to Jack}

Jack:[Flipping coin] How interesting. The man who almost sent me to my demise would want to talk to me. I though I would be the one to approach you then the other way around.

Kyon: Jack...I'm sorry for yesterday.

Jack: [Smiling] Sorry for what? My memory is kind of hazy.

Look like he really wants me to feel guilty.

Kyon: Look I'm sorry for accusing for a murder you never committed. I had everyone turned against including your sister. Please forgive me for that.

Jack:[Slightly Stress] I now remember.[Aggressive look] Look I know you feel sorry but if I were you I would apologize to Lisa. She was more hurt about the incident more then me.

Kyon: I just don't know if I can face her yet. Every time I think about her that face she had when she though you were the killer always pops up.

Jack:[Pressing his head grimacing] I though you wanted to apologize. Well I guess I can't force you but you should know that guilt of yours won't go away until you do.

Kyon: I will later in the future. Look now I want you to tell me about the reason why the leadership positioning has been discontinued.

Jack: [Throwing a coins up and catching it] I will explain...once you apologize. I can't help but feel that we should settle our situation before we move on.

Kyon: I mean we can just work on this while moving forward. We shouldn't slow sown due to this. We should just try to move on.

Jack:[Pressing his head grimacing] Is that how you settle your problems Kyon? By moving on immediately? Unfortunately that method may lead you to forgetting your problems and not settling them at all.

_Is that what happened to me and Torohime? Oh no! The pain is back!_

Kyon: That...may...I mean...I...understand...where your getting at...but

Jack:[Wagging finger] I can see why Torohime acted that way. You know if you continue to act like this it will lead you to more trouble.

_I know he means well but I don't know if I can say I fully believe what he said is true._

Kyon: But do you think stopping just for that is any better? We just waste our precious time in our own personal problem that we could be using for something else.

Jack:[Inspecting coin] Is that what you said to Torohime? Because the way sound with how you settle your problems tells me you did.

Kyon: Yes I said it. I know the situation hasn't been fully settled but I can assure you I can handle it while finding the mastermind.

Jack: Really now? Base on yesterday I doubt that would be the case.

_Does he doubt me? I mean he doesn't even know me well!_

Kyon: I...know yesterday was hard but...I know I can do this! I have done this system as long as I can remember.

Jack:[Aggressive look] Which is why it needs to be changed as quickly as possible! Don't you notice what happened to you and Torohime due to your inconsideration!?

Kyon: I wouldn't call it inconsideration! I mean I just want to move forward and get passed the problem!

Jack:[Making a fist] If it isn't then why is Torohime still like this!? Why didn't you do anything to fix it!? And that doesn't even include the leadership situation and how you confront people for info.

Kyon: I...I never knew...

Jack: Kyon! This isn't for me but the people around us! You need shape up and change this side of yours otherwise you'll end up just as bad as the criminals we face every fucking day of our lives!

_Gahh! Now that hurts!_

Kyon: I...I had no idea. I didn't think my actions were inconsiderate until now.

Jack: [Smiling] Look like you realize your mistakes. Maybe a little late but it's better then nothing.

Kyon: Is thatyour purpose for trying to avoid the question? To have me learn from my mistakes?

Jack:[Grinning] Actually that was the point for you to apologize to my sister. To see if your making progress with overcoming your big flaw.

Kyon: That was really nice for you to do.

Jack:[Inspecting coin] Listen to me here Kyon. I know you want to make up for what you've done with finding the mastermind but you should settle first the problem with Torohime in order for you not to have any regrets later on.

Kyon: But that won't be easy. I don't even know all the details of my crime yet. So how could I settle it?

Jack: Easy. Gain more insight about the situation first before making your move on this.

_The best lead I have is Torohime but..._

Kyon: Alright. I'll continue my search for the mastermind but I'll prioritize finding the mastermind first.

Jack:[Thinking hard] I also notice your sudden change of attitude being more cold but you should know it won't do any good here so please drop that to.

Kyon: I understand where your getting at. Everyone tells me the same thing as well but... as you said I can't move forward yet until my situation with Torohime is settled. So I decided to let this go once me and Torohime begin to bury the hatchet.

Jack:[Putting hands behind his back] I guess that's better then nothing.

Kyon: Thanks for the pep talk Jack. I really appreciate your help for me.

_You know Jack really does seem like an older brother when I see him like this. Can see why Lisa was so close to him._

Jack:[Pressing coin to his forehead while sweating] By the way...

_What is going on now?_

Kyon: What is it?

Jack:[Holding coin with regretful expression] I know something good just happened to you but that shouldn't be an excuse to be naive.

Kyon: What do you mean by that?

Jack: I'll be careful with Aya if I were you. She seems to be your biggest enemy here. Well at least she is if Torohime isn't consider your enemy.

Kyon: Aya! But what did I do to her?

Jack:[Flipping coin] You better ask her. Though I suggest tomorrow since it's getting late already.

_I didn't notice the time but it's around 7:30 PM. I guess I was upstairs longer then I though._

Kyon: Alright then. I'll see you later.

_After that I went straigth to the cafeteria to have bite to eat and then head straigth to my room. But someone was there at the door waiting for me with a really serious and creepy look. I knew I had to this eventually but now is a better then ever. But I should remember to be really cautious with our conversation._

Kyon: If your going to ask. I know about it all already.

Aya:[Looking down like a ghost] Do you now? I wonder what you'll do to me. You know the fear of not knowing is one the biggest fear of humans.

Kyon: I won't do anything to you if I don't have to.

Aya:[Covering one eye with her hand and glaring menacingly] "If you don't have to"? What do you mean by that? This conniving witch is really curious.

Kyon: If attempt what Stella did and try to commit a murder to me then there is a chance that we might be reacting yesterday's tragedies.

Aya:[Smiling creepily with hair covering her face] I see. So you are capable of murder. How scary.

Kyon: One thing they teach you in the law business is that anyone can be a murderer. So if your scared of me because of that you should be scared of everyone else as well.

Aya:[Looking down like a ghost] You know being told my fears by a dark shadow is a terrible fate to receive.

_A dark shadow? She must be referring to me but why dark shadow?_

Kyon: You change for the worst Aya. Why do you act more hostile then before? I never did anything bad to you before.

Aya:[Confused look] To me yes. But "never did anything" is really questionable.

Kyon: Are you talking about Torohime taking your room to stay away from me? If that is so then I sincerely apologize to you about that but I also I appreciate your sacrifice.

Aya:[Mischievous smile] Oh it's not that. It something that happened before we were even here. Something really _bloody_.

_I don't get where she's getting at._

Kyon: What do you mean by that Aya? What happened before?

Aya:[Covering one eye with her hand and glaring menacingly] I overheard Torohime when she was in my room last night. I heard that you murdered someone that was important to her!

_Was that the person in my memory?_

Kyon: I...I don't really remember. I mean I think I can recognize the person but...

Aya:[Mischievous smile] An excuse doesn't fit the noble detective now does it?

Kyon: It's up to you whether you believe me or not but either way that is all I can "say" about it.

Aya:[Smiling like a ghost] Are you sure your not hide anything.

...

Flashback:

_**Scene: Kyon and a gray figure discussing in an alleyway.** _

_Kyon: I won't let you hurt her anymore._

_???: That's none of your business Kyon!_

_Kyon: Yes it is! No way will I ever let you hurt her!_

_???: Because she's your friend? How cliche are you Kyon!? Your just acting like a bigshot in those detective movies._

_Kyon: Shut up! I won't let you do anything anymore!_

_???: What do you plan to do if I don't stop?_

_Kyon: Simple. I'll see that you won't be doing anything anymore permanently._

_???: Let's see if your all talk._

End.

Kyon: I have nothing to say. That is all.

Aya:[Hides her face by covering her face] Kyon...I...have...something...to...warn...you...

Kyon: What is it? Because I'll be honest I don't want to talk any further.

Aya:[Looking down like a ghost] Is this how you talk when you you confront a criminal?

Kyon: Yes. Now get to the point. What do you want to warn me?

Aya:[Smiling like a ghost] YOU. WILL. DIE.

_I will die?_

Kyon: What do you mean by that Aya?

Aya:[Covering one eye with her hand and glaring menacingly] The crime and your actions afterwards I heard you did from Torohime is indeed a terrible, terrible sin.  The things you've done to Torohime was an awful, awful deed committed by a horrible man. So it fits you die first before us.

_She's serious about this. I should have expected this with yesterday's events but for some reason I'm still afraid. Afraid even though I know to myself I deserve suffering._

Kyon: So your going to kill me for something not related to you? I should remind you that execution will be waiting for you if do go through with it.

Aya:[Mischievous smile] I know. Which is why I'll do it if a murder needs to be done. I mean you are the only one here I know here who doesn't have an innocent soul.

Kyon: It's foolish to tell me. Now I'm ready to defend myself when I need to.

Aya: That is the point.

Kyon: That makes no sense. Why would that help you?

Aya:[Rising hand dramatically] You remember what I said? [Cackling like a witch and her arms rising up] The fear of not knowing is one the biggest fear of humans. You'll never know what I'll do when I make my attempt on your life. [Leave]

_Did she say that to Jack? No, because if she did he would be more cautious with separating us. But now I know I have an enemy in the building and it's the SHSL Horror Writer. And if it wasn't bad enough I still need to settle the problem I have with Torohime as soon as I can._

_I went back to my room after that confrontation and took a quick shower. I have a lot of obstacles standing in my way in escaping this hell. I have to settle things with Torohime, deal with Aya as soon as I can, solve the mysteries of this place and find the identity of Monokuma. This might be the longest thing in my life._

_Scene: Nir is leaning on the wall away from Aya and Kyon's line of sight. She seems to be eavesdropping._

Nir: I got to stop this but I don't know how.

_Kyon is a very important friend of mine but I don't think I can ever hurt anyone even if it means to protect someone I care about. I need to do something though._

Nir: Kyon. I promise I'll get you out of this.

MONOKUMA THEATER:

Monokuma: Look like the first trial has finish.

Monokuma: Do you know what that means?

Monokuma: NEW ROOM! AND MORE PLACES FOR MORE MURDER!

Monokuma: Do you know why I do that? I mean I could just make the bastards think harder for a plan of a murder.

Monokuma: Because it says so in the fucking rules!

Monokuma: Seriously I'm signed with a contract!

Monokuma: If I don't follow thee contract I'll be deleted.

Monokuma: Don't ask how does that make sense! That's how it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like drama going on between Aya and Kyon. And Nir is between them. What will happen?
> 
> Also is Jack a friend or foe? What is Kyon's crime? And where is Torohime between all of this? This will be address in future parts.
> 
> Also should I provide a map? 
> 
> Please leave a comment and I hope you enjoy this work.


	18. Chapter 2 Part 2:I LOVE YOU TO DEATH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway this is the next Chapter of Seekers of a New World. Today we continue Jack and Kyon's dealing and how they try to handle Aya's threat. Also 3 FT for Nir and 1 for Li. I hope you enjoy them all.

**DATE:DAY 8  
**

**TIME: 7:45 AM  
**

**AREA:DORM ROOM**

_I knew yesterday would have some bad moments due to the events of the Class Trial. But I was never prepared for the death threat sent to me yesterday...  
_

Flashback:

_Aya:[Smiling like a ghost] YOU. WILL. DIE._

_I will die?_

_Kyon: What do you mean by that Aya?_

_Aya:[Covering one eye with her hand and glaring menacingly] The crime and your actions afterwards I heard you did from Torohime is indeed a terrible, terrible sin.  The things you've done to Torohime was an awful, awful deed committed by a horrible man. So it fits you die first before us._

End

_Because of that I don't know if I will be able to come out today alive. Knowing I have a person ready to kill me was something not unusual for me due to my detective work. But here I can't counter my would be killer the same way as I can in the world I lived before this. Meaning if I want to get out if this situation I have to think of something different then usual._

Kyon: The only idea I could think of is having a friend help me with this. I know I said I don't deserve anyone else friendship I should remember this is for Aya.

_She is also another victim in this. The only reason she is in this train of thought is because of the Mutual Killing which I cause._

Kyon: This plain might really work out. If Aya makes an attempt to kill me a of mine friend could try stopping her when she makes her move or even convince Aya not to through with it.

_That probably is the best idea. Not only is this the safest option but also this will inform the others about this. But the problem is who would be the friend with me and are they even reliable. With the drama going on with me I can't see any of them wanting to stick with me._

Kyon: No. I can't jump to that conclusion. I need to think this rationally and narrow down those among the group who would be willing to help me.

_Their are the mature members of the group Li, Jing, Eirin and Jiaming. But I don't know about Li and Jiaming and Jing probably would try to delve deeper to my drama which would be the last thing I want to do. And Eirin unfortunately is being relied by Hyeong-Ji so I doubt she has time to help me right now._

_There are also Ivan, Lute, and Nir. Ivan might be too reckless about this that he may cause more trouble then help. In fact I wouldn't be shock if we had another murder case as a result of this. And Lute might be the same thing despite her intelligence. I mean she fights with Kenji for the most minor of things._

_Which only leaves Nir. But I don't want to cause her trouble. She might ended being hurt or worse dead if I drag her to this conflict._

Kyon: But I know she's stronger then she looks. So she might be able to handle it. But again this conflict all brew up due to my past and this game. I should not drag her or anyone in our group to this. If I have to go with this plan it should be with someone involved.

_If that were the case. I'm only left with Torohime and Jack. Jack must be aware of it because he was the one that warned me about Aya and Torohime had been involve since the beginning. It would be difficult to get Torohime to help me since the crime I supposedly committed scarred Torohime into shutting out her emotions. So the only one left is Jack._

Kyon: But I know need to apologize to Lisa first before Jack would be willing to help me.

_But can apologize to her enough for her to accept? I mean I almost lead her brother to death and I talked her down into believing her brother was a killer._

Kyon: And why does it even matter? This is fitting for a criminal like me. I shouldn't deserve to live happy.

_No. I shouldn't be dwelling right now. I need to continue forward until i settle everything._

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] Kyon...are you alright?

_Was Nir waiting for me?_

Kyon: Why do you ask?

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] It's just that I'm worried with your sudden attitude change. I feel like your pushing yourself away from others, which is a really bad thing.

Kyon: I'll be honest with you. I'm not alright.

_I mean I can't be with Aya's death threat ringing in my head and the guilt I have with causing this entire incident._

Nir:[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] Can't be help with everything happening between you and Torohime. Even I would be in a distress mood if I were you.

Kyon: Thank you for your concern. I'm sorry if this comes out rude but is that all you came to ask me? I would like to get my breakfast soon.

Nir:[Holding gun up] O...oh that isn't all! I want to ask som...ething else... but I'm a bit nervous to say.

_This is behavior is unusual. But I should probably calm her down._

Kyon: It's OK Nir I won't judge you for what your going to ask. So why not just come out with it.

Nir:[Curious look] I guess if it's fine with you then... Well...is that the only thing troubling you?

_Wait! Does she now about between me and Aya?_

Kyon: The only thing else troubling me is what's going on with Monokuma. His bothersome antics and him being a complete enigma is my biggest issues. Other then that everything else is fine.

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] So there is no other problems Kyon? With any of classmates?

_Crap! She does know! I should try to find away to get her out of this problem. But I have to do this with subtlety._

Kyon: Many people don't really trust me anymore ever since the Class Trial so I guess you can say I have problems with them as well. But that is to be expected.

Nir:[Holding gun closely] Even if that's true I feel like we should do something about it. We can't let anyone feel left out from the group.

Kyon: It's OK Nir. I deserve that for everything that happened during the Class Trial. In fact I deserve worst so I should be thankful that this all I got.

Nir:[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] Don't say that. No matter what people say it isn't right to hurt others as a way of justice. I doubt any of them would be aware of the pain that comes after.

_It sounds like Nir doesn't support punishing others due to past experience, but as a detective we always see to the end people should be punish. Both of us really do have a different view of life._

Kyon: I'm sorry for this Nir, but this is something I need to do. I don't want to drag anyone down due to my actions.

Nir: Just be careful Kyon. Me and Torohime doesn't want to see you get hurt.

Kyon: I'll promise to be careful. I mean this is the only chance to set things right. I guess I have to get moving.

Nir:[Soothing Expression] Kyon...one more thing you should remember. If you ever need help then we'll come and assist you. I mean that is what a friend is meant to be.

_She still treats me like a friend despite my change. She's definitely a rare breed._

{Move to Staircase}

Jing:[Begrudging Look] Kyon. When going here were you alone?

_Uhh...why did he ask a question all of a sudden._

Kyon: Yes. I mean I encountered Nir in my way here but other then that I was alone.

Jing: I see then.

Kyon; Why? Did something happen?

Jing:[Looking upward] Oh something did happen but it's really minor. Want the details you should ask Bazaaz.

Kyon: Alright then. But then what is the reason for asking me if I went here alone?

Jing:[Looking guilty and biting his lip] It's just something personal.

Kyon: Can you explain it in more details?

Jing: [Angry Look] Did I say that out loud!? Fuck!!! Forget about it! [Leave]

_What was that about? Anyway I got to eat first before doing any of the plans I have today._

{Move to Cafeteria}

I guess I'm lucky Jack is still here. And even more lucky that Lisa isn't. This should make getting his help much easier.

{Talk to Jack}

Jack:[Grinning] I'm guessing you found out the reason why I warned you yesterday.

Kyon: You figured it was a death threat yet you didn't do anything about. Was this your way of revenge for my actions?

Jack:[Flipping coin] Revenge is one the most common and the most illogical motives for a person to commit a crime. I wouldn't be wasting my time on that so sort of shit.

Kyon: Then what is the reason?

Jack:[Wagging finger] I was just doing what I felt was the best thing to do. Which was to make sure the target is aware of his dangerous killer. So you could be ready to counter when the time comes.

Kyon: I wonder if your willing to help me. I though of the possible ways of handling this situation and through logical thinking I deduce having an ally with me would make it difficult to kill me without being notice.

Jack:[Inspecting coin] I'm certain your right. I mean Aya herself isn't so good at keeping secrets. She just whisper to herself a few words and I figure out immediately what she was up to.

Kyon: However Aya knows that as well since she wasn't shock when I mentioned you in our conversation.

Jack:[Slightly stress] Now that I think about it. It was strange Aya did something like that. You think she might have an ulterior motive?

Kyon: With her attitude yesterday I think so. I have an idea what her ulterior motive was. She might be planning to kill me but then frame you. It makes sense with what happened at the Class Trial. Though I have no definite proof.

Jack:[Aggressive look] Well that is a theory I could believe. You know that will be one hell of case. It'll probably be one the few times I need to give my all.

Kyon: So are you going to help me out here?

Jack:[Wagging finger] Oh I will. If we have a compromise that is.

_A compromise? Doesn't he realize his life is on the line to?_

Jack:[Pressing coin to his forehead while sweating] Look I know that this is something we should take seriously but this is why we need to have a compromise. We need to bury the hatchet between us in order for this to work.

Kyon: By hatchet you mean the conflict between me and Lisa.

Jack:[Flipping coin] Your a smart boy. I don't need to confirm it to you. Anyway I'll bring her to the Porsche after lunchtime. We'll be waiting for you then.

Kyon: That's fine. But I should let you know that I have a condition myself.

Jack:[Slightly Stress] I guess that's fair. Let's discuss about this after our talk with Lisa. Make sure we stay separated until then.

_I see. I should consider myself lucky that Jack would be willing to help me._

Jeanne:[Touching cheeks cheerily] Looks like your back to your old self Kyon! I'm so happy to see the friendly and cool detective again!

...

Kyon: I'm going somewhere Jeanne. Goodbye.

Jeanne:[Rubbing elbow and thinking] Damn it! It was only temparary. But you it's good to know that there is still a chance for his old to return.[Yelling while holding hips] All I need to do is continue trying until I succeed!

_After my conversation with Jack and a somewhat conversation with Jeanne I decided to head straigth by to my safe room which is my dorm room. After a few minutes of meditation I made my decision on what to do today._

Kyon: I know I told myself I don't deserve anyone's kindness but if this will help me get closer to the truth of this school then I guess I have no choice. I just have to remember not to get too close.

FREE TIME STARTS

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

I wonder who here would be willing to spend time with me. I should try walking around until someone here approach me.

{Move to Staircase}

{Move to 2nd Floor Hallway}

Nir:[Relax Expression] Kyon! There you are! I'm glad to see you here.

Of course it would be Nir. But this is a good thing. I can now see if I can trust her fully.

Kyon: Nir...I decided to try talking to others.

Nir:[Amazed Expression] That's great. I'm glad your back to your old self.

Kyon: Actually no. I decided also to try not get close to anyone.

Nir:[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] Dang it. It was to good to be true.

Kyon: I'm sorry to say that.

Nir:[Pointing guns at herself] Okay then. If you don't mind can we hang out?

_Should I get closer to Nir?_

( **Yes** /No)

Kyon: I guess not but remember I said to myself I won't get to close to anyone.

Nir:[Soothing Expression] As long as I can spend time with you that is fine with me.

_Me and Nir decided to check the Police Station to examine the guns that were in the chest. I have to go through her ranting and explaining of every little detail of each gun. But seeing her being excited and giddy about it like a girl going shopping did touch my heart. Overall it was nice to see her enjoy the entire activity._

_And naturally we got closer._

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] Hey Kyon I was wondering...

Kyon: Is it something related to the mysteries of our situation?

Nir:[Holding guns down with a gloomy look] Oh it's nothing like that. It's more like something personal.

_Is she uncomfortable  around me? Maybe I'm a bit too rough or too straigth forward._

Kyon: Did I do something Nir?

Nir:[Holding gun closely] It's related to you but it's nothing offensive. It's just I wonder sometimes why did I become your investigation partner? I mean there are more suitable people here like Lute and Jing.

_Is that all?_

Kyon: Actually the reason is why is because your the one who approach me to become partners.

Nir:[Shock and Twirling guns rapidly] So I force it on you! I'm so sorry for that.

Kyon: No it's fine. I never see anything wrong with us working together. I mean we exchange opinions and find things that we may overlook.

Nir:[Soothing Expression] Really!? I'm glad that I wasn't any trouble.

_You know that reminds me of something._

Kyon: Actually that leaves me question for you. It's also about the same topic.

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] Really? I'm going to be honest I'm a little nervous

Kyon: It's nothing hard to answer. I was going to ask you was this. How did you become so observant with minor details?

Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] Oh that's not hard to answer. Being observant actually stem backs to my childhood.

Kyon: Really now?

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] When I was a child I loved examining guns of all kind. In fact when I was 5 years old I was able to tell what type of gun I'm holding even blindfolded.[Gripping guns with a joyful look] Those time were the greatest. My parent's really did guide me to the right path when they said I should do a career in guns.

_I guess her upbringing as a gunner was similar to my upbringing as a detective._

Kyon: Look at that being all happy and giddily. You know it's better to see you like.

Nir:[Holding guns up] Wait did I said that out loud!? Oh no!

Kyon: Um...Nir?

Nir: I'm so embarrass! Please forget about it!

Kyon: I don't get why remembering childhood memories would be embarrassing?

Nir:[Holding guns down with a gloomy look] But it makes me sound so childish.

Kyon: Not really. I sometimes think about the time me and Torohime were children. We use to always discuss about what it would be like studying in Hope's Peak and what adventures we would have there.

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] Oh really. I would have really like to meet you when we were kids.

Kyon: I don't know what to say about that. See it's not embarrassing to be happy with childhood memories.

Nir:[Soothing Expression] Thank you Kyon.  I never look at it like that.

Kyon: Nir. Try to smile more from here and out. It makes me happy seeing smile like that.

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] Okay then. I hope we can talk even more later on.[Leave]

_Nir's smile really makes my heart feel warm for some reason. Maybe something to do with her really pleasure demeanor. Well I hope I can talk to her even more later on._

_After the pleasant talk I decided to go to my room and rest for a bit. I realize I still have more time before my meeting with Jack. I guess I can still talk to others._

{Fast Travel to Art Room}

Looks like Jeanne, Henry and _Li_ are here. Jeanne and Henry seems to be to busy with sketching each other and Li looks really engross to an art book which seems to be about portraits.

{Talk to Li}

Li:[Fixing glasses] Is there anything I could do for you Kyon?

Kyon: I don't know if I should ask. It looks like your too busy with the book you have there.

Li:[Reassuring smile] It's nothing to worry about. I'm only reading this just to make a present.

Kyon: Who is it for?

Li:[Looking concern] That's...a lady's secret. No men should know about this before the work is finish.

Kyon: I'll back off then. But is it fine that we hang out?

Li:[Pulling out a book] If you don't mind teaching me how to do art then I won't mind. And if your going to ask it has nothing to do with the present.

_That's an obvious lie. But honestly I'm not so good with art but I guess this is the only way for me to be able to hang out with her. But should take the risk of embarrassing myself?_

( **Yes** /No)

Kyon: I don't mind. Though you should know I'm no SHSL Artist.

Li:[Reassuring smile] I don't really mind at all. Just make sure we have progress in this.

_I tried my best to teach Li how to draw and while I think my work was decent, Li quickly overpass me. But she thanked me anyway so it's nice to know we still manage to get closer._

Li:[Looking attentively] Kyon may I ask a quick question?

_So the SHSL Author what's to learn more about me. I don't if this is for a future book or just out of personal interest._

Kyon: Go ahead. Not like it will offend me in anyway,

Li: Trust me it won't. It's actually a question about me.

_About her?_

Li:[Looking concern] So did you notice any changes?

Kyon: What do you mean changes?

Li:[Hugging book sadly] I guess all that effort was wasted. Thank you for informing me that Kyon.

Kyon: Hold on, I don't get what your saying.

Li:[Annoyed and slightly blushing] I mean, I knew wasn't going to be as eye candy as Jeanne or Eirin but at the very least people would notice.

_I've been in this road with Torohime before. It has something to do with her looks._

Li:[Cleaning her glasses] What a tragedy. No matter the changes I'll still be the same illusion.

_Got no idea what that means, but when I look closer to Li, I notice there was a change in her appearance. I notice now that she has..._

(New glasses/A ring/Make-up/A scar)

 

 

_Answer: Make-up_

Kyon: You put on make-up didn't you?

Li:[Taken back while shielding with her book] How did you know!? I mean, I though you never noticed it.

Kyon: When I take a closer look I now see you have lipstick on and your cheeks are slighter lighter then before. Also their are some eyelashes although not to much and your bangs have been slightly trimmed to make sure it doesn't hide your face at all.

Li:[Contemplative Look] I'm really impress. Not only did you notice the make-up I put on but you manage to explain them individually. Your indeed a SHSL Detective.

Kyon: That's what my family say. They said my keen eye for detail is something only a few people have.

Li:[Strict] Like my parents. They told me that my intelligence was an unique gift so I shouldn't be wasting it on something like dancing.

Oh yeah. Her original dream is dancing.

Kyon: Li, is that why you put on make-up? To test my ability as a detective?

Li:[Reading book down and thinking]  Not at all. I just did that to see if my make-up is noticeable?

Kyon: So if that wasn't you purpose then wh-

Li:[Annoyed and slightly blushing] We....well excuse me!

_It must be about the person she loves. The question is who and why? At least I know her passion is real. Hopefully I can do something to help her out with this._

_I simply returned to my room in order to rest. Then I quickly went to cafeteria for lunch. But while I was there something significant happened._

Jing:[Looking attentively] Everyone I have something to inform you all.

Kenji:[Frowning] What the hell is going on? I just want to eat!

Jeanne:[Yelling while holding hips] If I were you Kenji, I would listen. I mean Jing doesn't say much when he speaks it must be big news.

Henry:[Hats off with a smile] I didn't think you would be brave enough to speak against Jing.

Jeanne:[Touching her cheeks while thinking] Hmm...did I really?

Jing:[Crossing arm and annoyed look] I wonder if your insensitive or just airhead.

Li:[Strict] Don't get off topic Jing, I thought that was what they told you Jing.

Tamas:[Wiping his sweat with an oily handkerchief with a sheepish smile] So what's going here? Sorry for getting here late. I had something to do.

_What reason would that be?_

Eirin: [Pulling hair and thinking] Well Tamas, just sit down. Everything just started so don't worry about it.

Tamas: If you say so.

Kyon: Anyway what is this announcement anyway Jing?

Jing:[Annoyed Look] Kyon, do you remember what was found in the laundry room?

_In the laundry room huh?_

Ivan:[Holding skateboard behind his neck] The only thing we found were just a bunch of crap.

Lute:[Reading] Not true. We found a list of people. And base on my reflection the list is actually a schedule. But a schedule for what is an unknown for me.

Jing: Thanks for informing us all. And yes your right. This is a schedule but for what it is what we wanted to inform you all.

Li:[Contemplative look] It's actually a work schedule. Schedule for those who'll be responsible with laundry.

_Is that all?_

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling finger] I don't mean to be rude...but...what is the point of that?

Li:[Strict] The point is to note you all about the new responsibilities you all will receive.

Bazaaz:[Sweating and sweat covers the glasses] Now I have to do choirs!? But I hold the fate of mankind! How is that a lesser importance then laundry!?

Jing:[Angry look] Enough with your babbling! I would want to finish this announcement before we die to Monokuma's annoying voice.

Kaz:[Solemn look] *sigh* I'll keep him in within my sights. But please give me time to meditate alone in the gymnasium as a trade off for this if this is acceptable for you Jing.

Li:[Strict] I for one don't see a problem with this. How about you Jing?

Jing:[Standing straight] Why ask me? This is a group choice so ask all of them.

Jiaming:[Gentleman Smile] I myself think this is a great deal.

Delilah:[Hugging parasol] I guess that's fair.

Henry:[Deep thinking] I believe this will do. After all we need to repay the honorable samurai for his service.

Eirin:[Bowing with her skirt] Well I guess your request has been granted

Hyeong-Ji:[Blushing cutely] You know...I wouldn't...mind joining you...

Kaz:[Sweating profoundly] What...did you say?

Hyeong-Ji:[Closing eyes intensely] Never mind! I didn't say anything![Leave]

Eirin: [Pulling hair and thinking] I wonder if that has something to do with what Nir talked about with her?

_Nir talked to Hyeong-Ji. Actually speaking of Nir I don't see her at all. And not only her but Amanda and Lisa are gone._

Kaz:[Offering his kendo stick while kneeling] I must take my leave. Please excuse me.[Leave]

Jack:[Grinning] Anyway we get it Jing. We all have to do our laundry from here on. Why not we just start it tomorrow after we assign the right people.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] I don't see a problem.

Jing:[Holding hands together and thinking] That is all need to be said. Your all dismiss.[Leave]

Jiaming:[Refreshing smile] I'll be seeing you all later. Until then please take care.[Leave]

_You know, now I'm curious. I really need to find out what has Nir been up to. I haven't felt this pumped since the time I tried to figure Torohime's suspect._

**MEMO MEMORY: NIR'S ACTIVITY**

**-She talked to Hyeong-Ji**

**-She wasn't around lunch**

**-She seems to be concern with the pair of the groups**

Jack:[Throwing a coins up and catching it] So with all that done. I think we need to get to business.

_That's right. I still need to talk to Lisa._

Jack:[Putting hands behind his back] Make sure you make things right. Otherwise...[Crushing coin] this.

_I have a feeling this is going to be the most scary interrogative I have ever done. I mean I'm dealing with the SHSL Lawyer and Journalist at the same time._

{Auto Move to Porsche}

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera] So you've arrived. I was expecting that.

Kyon: I'm guessing Jack has inform you already.

Lisa: I wonder. Why would I stay in a place like this where I could easily be push to my death? [Jovial expression] I wonder if you could answer.

_Oh boy. She isn't making this any easier._

Jack:[Grinning] May you please answer Kyon?

_And neither does he._

Kyon: Look you came here so that I can apologize for what happened and bury the hatchet between us.

Jack:[Inspecting coin] You got it all. But I wonder if doing it will be as easy as remembering it.

Lisa:[Twirling pen with a smile] Oh I know the answer for that question. It's a no.

Jack:[Putting hands behind his back] Now you know the answer. So with that said good luck.

Kyon: Thank you for not making this easier.

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] You know sarcasm won't help your case.

Jack:[Wagging finger] And I should remind you this as well. It won't be me and you who determine if this goes well. 

_I never was in a position where I felt so powerless to argue back. This is indeed the talent of the SHSL Lawyer and Journalist!_

Lisa:[Writing in the notebook bored] Now to business. Do you want me to start or do you want to take the first move?

_Well detectives normally have to start the interrogation. But then again I'm the suspect in this case so I'm not sure._

Kyon: Why not you start? Most cases I solve the guilty party never speaks first.

_Probably a good move. Even though this is to bury the hatchet I also would want to have a better understanding of the effects of my actions._

Lisa:[Squeezing camera with excitement] I'm happy to! So...[Holding camera smiling] you can you start by saying what you want to apologize to us.

Kyon: ...Look...I'm sorry for causing problems with you and your brother. I...I step out of line...and place both in the chopping block.

Lisa:[Squeezing camera with excitement] Hey your being to general. I would like your apology to be more...detailed.

_Is she enjoying me suffer!?_

Kyon: I...I lead everyone to believe your brother was guilty! Even as far as doing it to you!

Lisa:[Twirling pen with a smile] But it's not wrong if my brother was the killer. Hmm...was he?

Kyon: N.no...he wasn't...the killer...I..I... I accused him mercilessly until he was deemed by everyone as the killer! I cause you two to suffer! I lead both of you to despair!

Lisa:[Staring coldly] You may say sorry now but will that changed anything? Will that remove the damage already done? Will the effects just fade away? I don't think so.

Kyon: But...but why are you acting like this? Both of you seem to be doing well! No one is afraid of you like they are to me.

Lisa: Ohhhh ho Kyon. You are so wrong about that.

Kyon: W..wrong?

Lisa: They are afraid of us...[Hugging herself in fear and terrified eyes] THEY ARE AFRAID OF US!

_Is this really what Lisa is like!? I knew she was a bit unstable at first during the trial but this much worse then I thought!_

Jack:[Holding coin with regretful expression] Lisa. Please calm down.

Lisa:[Hugging camera and crying] I can see it in their eyes! I see them looking away from me! Even when I try to talk to others all I get are people trying to stop the conversation as soon as possible!

_Is this what I caused!? Not only the mutual killing but Lisa's suffering!? How much damage am I doing!?  
_

Kyon: Lisa I'm sorry!

Lisa:[Hugging herself in fear and terrified eyes] You should be! You caused all of this! You and your bitch made us suffer! Nothing can be done to st-

_Bitch! Is she referring to..._

Jack:[Aggressive look] Enough! Lisa this is far enough!

Lisa: Br...brother?

Kyon: Jack...what are you?

Jack:[Holding coin with regretful expression] He may have been aggressive with his accusation...but he still was justified.

Lisa:[Hugging camera and crying] How can you say that!?

Jack:[Pressing coin to his forehead while sweating] If you remember, I personally tampered the crime scene all due to a hunch, which lead us astray to truth. So in the end I wasn't completely innocent.

Kyon: Jack...that is true but...but it still wasn't right to force Lisa to accept it!

Jack:[Slightly stress] But Kyon, your a detective! A detective goals was to bring out the truth of crimes! And that is what you did! You expose my crime as a detective should do!

Lisa: But...brother...I..don't want...to be...

Jack:[Making a fist] I know it leaves a burden but never forget your duties Kyon! You may feel guilty about it but isn't it better to redeem yourself then punish yourself?

Kyon: Redeem myself?

Jack:[Grinning] I know the events of the Class Trial really left a huge guilt in your heart but don't let it stop you. Punishing yourself will only make things worse but redeeming yourself with make things right. Isn't better for not just you but for all of us.

Kyon: Another peep talk huh? And you just gave me one yesterday.

Jack:[Putting hands behind his back] You have more issues then just your attitude. I don't want you to suffer so I want to help you change before it's too late. Don't destroy yourself! Just continue your fight to redemption till the very end!

Kyon: Jack...Jack I'm...so grateful with this. I mean... I have hurt both you and your sister yet you still try to help me.

Jack:[Flipping coin] I told you. We need to move on to this in order for us to have a shot to escape.

Kyon: But...what about Lisa?

Jack:[Aggressive look] Lisa. May I have a word with you?

Lisa:[Hugging camera and crying] Jack...I'm sorry for blowing up...It's just...I...I...*sob*

Jack:[Smiling] Lisa...I promise I won't stop being your brother. I will always promise to I will get you out here and help make your dream come through.

Lisa:[Hugging camera and crying]...[Holding camera smiling]...Thank you. This isn't the first time you saved me. I'm so grateful!

Jack:[Grinning] Anyway have we finally move on from our  issue of the Class Trial disaster?

Kyon: I'm personally don't have any grudges with Lisa or you anymore.

Jack:[Flipping coin] You know my answer.

Lisa:[Dribbling camera] ...I...I think I can. I think I can push this behind at least until this entire mess has been settled.

Jack:[Smiling] Anyway we still have our deal. But let's talk about later after dinner this time.

Kyon: Hey...but I should explain to Li-

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] What are you guys talking about?

Jack:[Smiling] I'll explain. Me and Kyon had a deal that if he apologizes to you and bury the hatchet, I will help him out.

_Look like Jack doesn't want to lie out all to Lisa. But wouldn't she be-_

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] So does that mean the only reason he apologized was just because of your deal? Because now I'm starting to feel the apology wasn't genuine.

Kyon: Lisa it was genuine. I really mean it.

Lisa:[Pointing with pen angrily] That is not helping your cause! I'm actually beginning to fe-

Jack:[Aggressive look] Lisa, he really wanted to apologize. The deal was to make this thing happen quicker.

_Jack was prepared for this. He must have known Lisa enough to predict her reactions._

Lisa:[Coldly staring] Jack, what are you saying?

Jack:[Inspecting coin] He wasn't sure that he was ready to go through with it but I force him to. In the end even though the deal made this happen now, the apology he did was truly genuine.

Kyon: Jack?

_Why is he doing all of this for me? Was it to redeem himself for the events of the Class Trial?_

Jack:[Smiling] Look Lisa, can you have the heart to forgive Kyon for his actions? I mean I know it must have hurt for you think that I was going to die, but Lisa I'm still here, I know you have the heart to forgive him so please.

Lisa: [Tear streaming off her face and holding camera] Kyon...I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I was being such a huge baby about it.

Kyon: Lisa it's no worry. In the end everything is fine between us and that is all that matters.

Lisa:[Jovial Expression] Alright! [Holding camera smiling] So can you explain me about the deal? This might be a really good scoop.

Kyon: Well to make this simple we pl-

Jack:[Inspecting coin] Hold on! I'll explain to Lisa. You just go and rest. After all I dragged this situation in to you.

Kyon: But you done a lot for us. Shouldn't I do something for you this time?

Lisa:[Squeezing camera with excitement] Actually I was going to interview both of you so it doesn't really matter. Why not I start with my brother first then I listen to your story later after lunch?

Jack:[Grinning] I don't the judge here has a problem with that.

Kyon: Alright then, I'll see you later.

_As soon as that drama is over I returned to my room to get my head in the game. After outweighing the options I decided that it would be best to hang out with people while the afternoon is still here._

_The question is who?_

FREETIME STARTS!!!

{Fast Travel to Projector Room}

_Looks like among the group of people here it's seem like I can hang out with either Nir, Bazaaz, or Jiaming? I should think this carefully._

{Talk to Nir}

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] Lets see...will this combination work?

Kyon: Trying to get the right combination there Nir?

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] Ahh! Kyon where did you come from!?

Kyon: Hey, Can you please calm down there Nir?

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and worried expression] I...I just thought you didn't want to talk to anyone anymore.

Kyon: Well I think I'm beginning to overcome my despair right now. But I should try talking to others to check that if that is true.

Nir:[Holding guns excitedly while smiling cheerfully] Really?! I'm so happy for you Kyon.

Kyon: Anyway enough that. I'm more curious to see your progress in unlocking this code.

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] Unfortunately I didn't find the right password. I'm actually kind of worried that there is no password.

_I wouldn't be surprise with Monokuma's twisted behavior._

Kyon: So do you want my help?

Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] If you don't mind. I would actually appreciate it if you do.

So what should I do? I can either try running away like a coward or I should be a gentleman and help her now. I'm kind of tempted to do the latter but...

( **Yes** /No)

Kyon: I guess I will. This is my way of repaying you for being my assistant here.

Nir:[Soothing expression] Thank you for that Kyon. Let's hope we find the password.

_As I expected we didn't get to find the right password. We tried many combinations but in the end they never work. At one point Monokuma came in and tried to suggest his "measurements". Needless to say that's when we decided to give up this futile act._

_But me and Nir still manage to get closer._

Nir:[Curling her hair with her gun with a smile] Kyon, I should thank you for before.

Kyon: You mean about remembering old childhood memories? It's no big deal honestly.

Nir:[Soothing expression] No, it really meant a lot for me. I honestly feel like I don't deserve that much kindness.

Kyon: Nir, you were a very helpful and kind person for me throughout the entire situation, of course you deserved it/

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] But..but I should repay you. You know, for the talk I mean.

Kyon: I honestly don't know what you could do? I mean being kind to me is good enough already.

Nir: No, no, no! I should repay you for sure! Maybe by telling you more about myself.

_More about yourself? Well there is a few things I'm curious about..._

Kyon: Alright then Nir, I kind want to have more information about your private life.

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] I didn't know you were in to that Kyon. But I guess basic info is something the police need so it make sense.

_Ho...hold on!_

Kyon: I didn't by that. I mean I would like more info about how your life was back in Germany.

Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] Oh that. Weeell...have you ever tried a Berliner?

Kyon: What is Berliner?

Nir: It's a dessert.

_That sounds more like a name of a place then a dessert._

Kyon: I'm not really knowledgeable at international desserts so I have no idea what that is.

Nir:[Holding guns up] How could you never heard about that!? That is something you can buy anywhere in the street!

Kyon: I'm sorry but I never went to Germany before. In fact I never left Japan in my entire life.

Nir:[Rubbing chin with a thoughtful expression] Well that's to bad. Berliners are super good that I always have my mom make some as celebrations.

Kyon: I would probably like to try them. Maybe I should make plans to go to Germany after were done here?

Nir:[Curling her hair with her gun with a smile] You should. You have a tour guide right here.

Kyon: Ohh, so your planning to take me around different in Germany if I ever go to there. Well thank you but I think you done enough already.

Nir:[Soothing expression] I don't mind. I mean I get to be with a friend all day. That's something I never had before.

You know with this talk about Germany I didn't get a clear picture with what a _berliner_ is. Maybe I should ask more about that?

Kyon: Anyway could you tell me what a berliner is?

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] It's the best food in the world! The soft, circular texture of the berliner. Filled with jelly to spread in my mouth. My god it is heaven when I have a bite of the berliner.

_Base on how she describes it, it sounds like the berliner is similar to a..._

(Pancake/Chocolate/Jelly Doughnut/Ice Cream)

 

 

**Answer: Jelly Doughnut**

Kyon: That sounds like a jelly doughnut.

Nir:] [Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] What is a jelly doughnut?

Kyon: Basically a circle shape dough that has jelly filling. It's actually one of Torohime's favorite food. I always remember how at middle school she always beg me to buy her some in our way home.

Nir:[Putting hand forward with a gun in her side] That sounds like a really fond memory. You know I have memories like that to.

Kyon: Really? Then can you share one with me?

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] One time, after I won a shooting tournament against one of the top ten of the world, my dad treated me out with berliner. The proud face he had was so...[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] Never mind that.

_What happened to her?_

Kyon: Nir, is everything all right.

Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] Yeah but I think I should have my alone time now. Please excuse me.[Leave]

_Her mood suddenly changed as soon as her father was mention. I wonder what happened between them. Now I'm even more curious._

_After the talk I decided to rest a bit in my room. After that I realize I have more time to talk to the others. So without wasting the opportunity I decided to search others who I could hangout with._

{Fast Travel to Hospital}

_As I scan the room I notice that there are a total of 4 people here. Lute, Kaz, Nir and Aya. Deciding that I should hang out with someone here I weighed my options and made almost an instant choice on who I picked._

{Talk to Nir}

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] Where is the alcohol here? Hopefully it won't damage the metal of the gun.

Kyon: You up to something Nir?

Nir:[Holding guns up] Kyon! You scared me!

Kyon: At this point I'm not surprise anymore. Anyway, what are you doing?

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] Kyon, do you own a gun?

Own a gun?

Kyon: I have one but I don't really have a reason to every use it before.

Nir:[Curling her hair with her gun with a smile] Not using it huh? That must mean it's in good condition.

Kyon: I'm not to sure about that, I never even touch the gun in the last 2 months.

Nir:] [Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] You don't even clean it? But that's not good.

_What's going on with her?_

Nir:[Putting hand forward with a gun in her side] Guns should be treated like children. They need to be cared by someone mature. Otherwise they will be spoiled rotten.

Kyon: Oh...I see.

_I don't know if that is how a mature person would think._

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] That's why I came here to the hospital. To get alcohol to to clean up my gun shiny.[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] Uhh...Kyon this may be a bit too much but could you help me find alcohol to clean the guns.

_Aren't you cleaning the guns now? But that beside, should I help her find the alcohol and possibly hang out with her?_

( **Yes** /No)

Kyon: I don't really mind at all Nir.

Nir:[Soothing expression] Really? Thank you very much Kyon.

Kyon: I'll search this and why not you search the top one there.

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] I'll do my best!

_As I search the cabinet I assign myself to I notice Nir was struggling to reach the top cabinet. I offered my help but she insisted that she could do it. I decided to trust her to it but when I finish checking the cabinet I tried to see Nir's progress. And her progress was her falling down the chair she was standing on and landing on me. But in the bright side the alcohol fell down from the cabinet and landed on the ground. So it's safe to say our effort wasn't futile._

_And it's a good thing to since we got closer._

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] Kyon...never mind. I'm pretty sure it will just bother you.

Kyon: Nir, what is it?

Nir:[Curling her hair with her gun with a smile] Oh, I was going to ask a request but I decided to not to go through it. I mean the request is ridiculous.

_A request? I hope the request isn't for something illegal. Otherwise I'll have to put her under arrest._

Kyon: Nir, just please tell me the request. At this point I doubt there would be anything that I would consider be ridiculous.

_I mean we're trap in a school that is being run by a immature and despair loving bear. I wonder how realistic is that?_

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] Weeell...could I tell you when I think I'm ready? It's just my heart could just burst if I tell you!

_Is she...naaaah._

Kyon: I guess I can't force. So anyway can we talk about something else?

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] For sure! I actually wanted to ask you about guns.

Kyon: Guns? I mean I know you like guns in all but I think you know that I'm not that knowledgeable with guns.

Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] Yeah, but your a detective. I'm pretty sure your at least aware of the type of guns. Right?

Kyon: Well yeah but that isn't much info to go on.

Kyon:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] Don't worry! With the question I'm going to ask that will be certainly enough.

_With the question she will ask? Well I'll never until hear it._

Nir:Rubbing chin with a thoughtful expression] You know Kyon, my first ever shooting competition was when I was just 5 years old. People were shock I would enter a tournament at a young age like that.

_Just when she was 5!?_

Kyon: But wouldn't be against the age limit in an official tournament? You would need to be at the very least to 18 to enter a shooting tournament.

Nir:[Curling her hair with her gun with a smile] That's actually where my question comes from. The question I was going to ask was what shooting tournament did I enter?

_Enter?_

Kyon: I don't get what your saying Nir?

Nir:[Putting hand forward with a gun in her side] I mean what type of guns were the contenders using in the tournament. I'm pretty sure you could figure it out.

_What type of gun the contestants were using? Well if it was when she was 5 then the most likely answer would be..._

(Paintball Guns/Water Guns/Pistol)

 

 

**Answer: Paintball Guns**

Kyon: It was paintball guns you guys were using. Am I right?

Nir:[Soothing expression] Correct. When I entered the tournament I mange to hit every other competitor in thr head without even trying. At first I though it was normal until they told me that headshots aren't easy to land.

_She didn't even try? I guess I can understand since it's the same for me in detective work._

Kyon: You know entering a paintball tournament seems to be really unusual for someone like you.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] Really? Why?

Kyon: You don't seem to be the type who would be interested with childish activities, even though you were just 5 and that it involves guns.

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] Well my father signed me up since he notice my curiosity. I still remember the time he pat my head after I won despite being covered in pa-[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] ...

_Why did she go quiet all of a sudden?_

Kyon: Are you alright Nir?

Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] Yeah, I'm fine but I need to go. Thank you for your being here with me Kyon. See ya.[Leave]

_I'm starting to get the pattern. Every time she mentions her father she starts to get quiet. Maybe I should try to have her open up more about that topic so I could help her out._

_After I was done with that I decided to go back to my room to rest._

*knock, knock*

Kyon: Who's there?

_Hopefully this isn't Aya's murder attempt._

Lisa: It's me Kyon. Jack wants to talk about the deal between you two at the Police Station.

_The Police Station. Maybe he just wants to be in place that is familiar to him._

Kyon: Alright then. I'll be there, but make sure no else follows us.

Lisa: I get it. Not to involve anyone to it.

Kyon: That and this is our responsibility. If anyone gets hurt it's our fault.

Lisa: Don't worry about it. Despite being a cute lass I have a strong sense of responsibility. Why do you think I became the SHSL Journalist?

_I should remember not to underestimating everyone here._

Kyon: Anyway let's go together Lisa.

Lisa: I don't think that's a good idea. People might think a scandal is happening between us. And I have enough of those already at home.

Kyon: True, but it could also show that our conflict has ended which would be also be good news. That's a strong case in my side.

Lisa: Hey! You sound like my brother, but fine. Just remember not to make a move on me otherwise Torohime might get jealous.

_I though Torohime doesn't have any emotions._

Kyon: Well let's go then. But watch your back as well.

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

Lisa:[Jovial expression] Ready to go Kyon?

Kyon: Obviously. Make sure you prepare yourself with the discussion between me and Jack. It could be long and tiring.

Lisa:[Writing in the notebook while bored] Yeah I know. I mean I'm use to serious talk because most clients my brother has goes to our apartment to discuss about business.

Kyon: That must be a pain.

Lisa:[Scratching chin] I'm use to at this point. Anyway let's go now.

_She seems to be a bit too relax about this. Maybe Jack didn't tell her about the situation with Aya?_

{Move to Staircase}

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] Looks like we aren't alone here.

Kyon: What do you me...Oh I see.

_I looked at where Lisa's eyes were pointing at and I instantly realize what she was talking about. Li was there sitting down on top of the stairs. Her face tells me she feels gloomy and bothered._

Lisa: Hey Kyon. Do you have an idea on why Li is here looking really bum? Your a detective after all.

Kyon: I need to gain more info in order to make a deduction Lisa.

_Though she should realize I'm not the SHSL Therapist Torohime Futoro._

{Talk to Li}

Li:[Reading book sadly] Well, well looks like I got a guest. Why are you here tonight?

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera] We'll answer your questions if you answer ours first.

Li:[Strict] You know that behavior is really suspicious. Especially since you two are involve.

Lisa:[Taking flash photography and shock expression] Kyon, you handle this! You are clearly better in talking then I am.

_Aren't you suppose to be the SHSL Journalist?_

Kyon: Li, me and Lisa are meeting up with Jack in the Police Station. We need to discuss about something privately.

Li:[Looking concern] What is this about? I thought you and Jack were at odds.

Kyon: True, but we already putted that behind us so don't worry. If anything happens you could tell the others that I had a meeting with the Miller siblings.

Lisa:[Holding camera angrily] Hey! You make us sound like freaking criminals!

Li:[Contemplative Look] He's just being cautious. Don't be offended.

Lisa:[Scratching chin] Fine then, but next time be careful about your words.[Coldly staring] I mean in the media a single word can instantly cause a controversy or even ruin a person's life.

That way she said that makes me feel that something like that happened to before. I have no proof but I have a good feeling that it is true.

Lisa:[Jovial Expression] Well since we answered your question Li, you can now make it up by answering our question.

Li: Which is?

Lisa:[Holding camera smiling] What is your basic info?

Li:[Covering face with a book] Hey! That's an invasion of privacy! That should not be accepted in society!

Kyon: Lisa was probably joking. The question we wanted to ask is why are you here alone? I mean it looks strange to see you outside at night alone.

Li:[Concern look] I was waiting for someone here?

Lisa:[Squeezing camera with excitement] Really? Was this meeting going to be scandalous?

Li:[Wiping her glasses while sweating] Not necessarily but it's a meeting I would rather keep quiet.

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] Hmm...maybe I should try to dig more info about this. I mean the headlines wi-

Kyon: Lisa, let's get a move on.

Lisa:[Taking flash photography and shock expression] Hey! At least let me have my interview first!

Kyon: Sorry for bothering you. I think this girl should overcome her inconsideration like I did.

Li:[Reading book down and thinking] No it's fine...[Reading book sadly] Where are you? Why do you keep me waiting?

_I have a bad feeling about this but for now I should try to overcome my problems first. I mean there isn't much I could do if I become a corpse._

{Move to 2nd Floor Hallway}

{Move to Police Station}

_Well here we are, the Police Station. As expected Jack is already there but he has someone with him. And that would be the last person I expect to get involve with this._

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] Look like the two of them are here Jack.

Jack:[Grinning] Not very surprising. I mean I was the one who set up this meeting after all.

Kyon: Anyway, why did you call us out Jack?

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] And why do you have Torohime with you?

_Did she not know Torohime was involve? Well that makes two of us._

Jack: I'll explain later but for now we should get to the heart of this conversation first.

_Straight to the point as usual._

{Talk to Jack}

Jack:[Inspecting coin] Just for a heads up, I already informed Lisa about the situation with Aya. However Torohime here doesn't know all the small details.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] I don't need them. I can already analyze the situation base on the few words you told me Jack.

Jack:[Slightly stressed] Oh really? What does your analysis say?

Torohime:[Rubbing forehead with dull and emotionless eyes] From what I can tell, Aya plans to eliminate Kyon using psychological warfare that she learned from her career. And that also your helping Kyon not because your being a good person but because it would benefit both of you. Am I right?

Jack:[Flipping coin] I shouldn't be surprise. Being a SHSL Therapist must mean you have a pretty good analytical ability.

Lisa:[Dribbling camera] Good analytical activity...did you know that Kyon?

_Is this out of curiosity or for a scope?_

Kyon: I did know. I mean I couldn't hide any secrets from her because of that.

Lisa:[Writing in the notebook while bored] That's upsetting. I couldn't live in a world without secrets.

Jack:[Aggressive look] Anyway back to the serious talk. Right now we need to discuss how to prevent a future attempt for our lives by Aya. Have an idea what we need to do?

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera] Maybe someone could follow her around and keep an eye on her. It won't be easy for her to get away with a murder if someone caught her.

Kyon: Then again, this would happen after the murder. I would want a plan that would involve me not being killed thank you very much.

Jack:[Pressing coin to his forehead while sweating] Well someone following her could try to intervene but most cases like that don't ever end well. I would know that.

_Did something like that happened to him?_

Lisa:[Scratching chin] Then what about telling everyone? This will make it impossible for Aya to kill anyone.

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] But wouldn't that most likely instigate another murder? If people are aware of how dangerous she is then it would be a matter of time before someone's paranoia will lead them do something desperate to stop her.

Kyon: Then why not we try keeping me away from her? I mean I'm her target after all

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] But can we really do that? I mean we know she has the guts to kill so I'm afraid she might kill someone instead.[Smug look while holding camera] Maybe we should get more info on her in order to blackmail her to stop?

_The SHSL Journalist blackmails people? Now I'm starting to wonder if she really earned her title._

Kyon: Were not settling this with anything illegal.

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] And not only that but that will make her inner desire to kill grow bigger. That isn't a pleasant thing to deal with.

Jack:[Slightly stress] Most of our ideas seems to leave a bad side effect. But I have no idea how to settle this peacefully.

_That's true but it's not easy to do when we have to deal with a prepared killer._

Torohime:[Rubbing forehead with dull and emotionless eyes] I guess none of you have realize it yet.

Lisa: [Curious look while holding a pen] Huh? What do you mean?

Torohime: The way we can settle this problem without getting anyone hurt. It's so obvious that it's a wonder how none of you realize it.

Jack:[Making a fist] Well then, enlighten us and tell us what obvious thing did we miss.

Kyon: Hey! Calm down Jack. Let's just listen to what Torohime has to say.

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] You see, the reason why Aya is motivated to kill is because of her fear due to the incidents in the Class Trial.

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera] Yeah, which you cause by the way.

_That was a low blow Lisa._

Jack:[Pressing coin to his forehead while sweating] So what is your suggestion Torohime?

Torohime: Well since the reason Aya is acting on this due to psychological impulse then naturally we need to reverse it in the same way.

Kyon: You mean use something psychological to motivate her not to?

Torohime:[Smiling with dull and emotionless eyes] Exactly. It's good that you notice it.

_Well even if Torohime doesn't really have emotions it was nice to know she still has the capabilities pf the SHSL Therapist._

Jack:[Pressing his head grimacing] The problem is how to. We have no idea what would back off Aya in to going through this.

Lisa:[Jovial Expression] Maybe I should get more information about her. I might be able to find a weakness of hers to exploit.

_Don't make it sound like were planning to blackmail her._

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] Well make sure it doesn't hurt the subject to much. Otherwise she'll be more impulsive and that will increase the chance a murder will be committed.

Kyon: So I guess we got our plan. Now let's go back and rest for the night.

Jack:[Inspecting coin] Hold on Kyon! I'm staying here.

Lisa:[Taking flash photography and shock expression] Jack! Why!? Is it because of my snoring last night!? I'm so sorry.

Torohime:[Slightly shock] You snore?

Jack: No it's just that I need to examine this file very thoroughly.

_That file. It's a case that happened 3 years ago._

_..._

_Wait! 3 years ago!?_

Kyon: Jack! Please let me take a look at the file.

Jack:[Flipping coin] Sure but why? You weren't the detective in charge of this case.

_I feel like this mist be related to the murder I keep getting flashes of. But I shouldn't let Jack or anyone else here know._

Kyon: I always get curious with other cases even if there solved. I mean a detective should get as much awareness as they can.

Lisa:[Holding camera smiling] I totally get you. A journalist is the same.

Jack:[Grinning] Same can be said as well to lawyers especially for the more elite ones. Go right ahead and check this case out as much as you want.

Kyon: Don't worry, it'll only take a minute.

**Scene: The case file shows a picture of the image Kyon had during the trial. A body lying dead inside a building. The body is covered in blood and it has a stab wound in the back of the neck.**

_This! This is the same image I had in my mind that day ago! When I had it I had no idea what case I was thinking of. But now I know why I had a bad feeling about finding out more. This case is about someone I was so close to before!_

Jack: Moriyama Nanase. A junior who studies in Kyoto Academy. I was honestly surprise that I received a case like this, but because the people in Hope's Peak wanted to see my talent first hand they gave me a case in Japan to observe.

Lisa: I was also force to come since Hope's Peak wanted to have an interview with me to also see my talent.

Kyon: That's strange. I though Hope's Peak just send an invite for the students they select, so why an interview?

Torohime: Mother told me that Hope's Peak often makes changes. I wouldn't be surprise for Hope's Peak to do something new.

Kyon: I see. I guess it was nothing.

_This set of students is already new. I mean students from other countries was never done by them before._

Jack: Anyway you said it was only going to be a minute but over 5 minutes has passed. Can I have it back?

Kyon: Yeah, here you go.

Jack:[Grinning] Good. I hope this makes your mystery solving more active.

Kyon: Yeah it did. I'm going to head back downstairs.

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera] I for one however is staying here. It's never a good thing to leave a lady alone in the dark.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] I'm going as well. Goodnight.

{Auto Move to Dorm Hallways}

Kyon: Torohime, was the case that cause you to become like this was the murder of Moriyama.

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] Kyon, do you remember who Moriyama is?

_Of course I do._

**Scene: Moriyama, Torohime and Kyon laughing in front of a school.**

_He was my and Torohime's first ever friend. When we were in school we were to busy with our ambition to get ourselves notice in Hope's Peak that we completely ignored out social life. But Moriyama heard about us in Kyoto Academy. He approached us at first because he himself wanted to study in Hope's Peak. At first it was us him bothering asking us how to increase the chances of making Hope's Peak but then it became more light. We all soon realized that our dedication for Hope's Peak allowed us to become close and soon become close friends._

Kyon: You know, one thing that bothers me is why Moriyama was killed. I mean I remember he was killed and how it was done but I had no idea what became of the motive.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and frowning] Really? The way you acted after the case tells me otherwise.

_After the case?_

Kyon: I'm sorry but I have no idea what your saying. I mean from memory I was acting normal after the case.

Torohime: You don't remember, do you?

Kyon: I...I really don't. I mean you'd think I could lie something like that to you.

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] That is right. You wouldn't be making such an obvious lie.

Kyon: So it must mean I'm telling the truth. Don't you believe me?

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] Either that or you just don't remember.

Kyon: What do you mean don't remember?

Torohime: Monokuma removing you memory. Did you forget about that?

_Oh, that's right._

Kyon: Anyway it's getting really late. We should continue this tomorrow.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] And what about your deal with Jack? Did you tell him already what you wanted from him?

_Oh fuck! How could I forget such important information._

Kyon: We'll talk about it tomorrow. So should we...

Torohime: I'm staying in Aya's room for now.

_I knew she wouldn't want to move back in the room. But..._

Kyon: But you know about Aya's threat and how s-

Torohime:[Rubbing forehead with dull and emotionless eyes] She can't kill me. I know she won't be able to.

Kyon: How can you be so sure?

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] Believe me. Only a few people here has a chance to kill me. And none of them is Aya.[Leave]

_I guess I shouldn't ask for more info for now._

Kyon: We'll I guess I'll go back to my room.

Amanda:[Squeezing elbow while sweating] ...

_Amanda! Was she watching me!?_

Kyon: Amanda, how are you?

Amanda:[Hugging ball sadly] ...

???: There you are Amanda! I knew you were the SHSL Soccer Player but I didn't think you could make it here in just a few seconds.

_That voice! Why is she here?_

Li:[Strict] Kyon, I see your little meeting with Jack and Lisa is over. Going back to your room to rest?

Kyon: Yes. I feel tired today so I plan to sleep early.

Li:[Concern look] Alright then. Stay safe, I wouldn't want another murder to happen.

_Unfortunately for you that might end up happening. But I shouldn't tell her._

Kyon: Why are you and Amanda here? I though you were waiting for someone at the staircase.

Li:[Covering face with a book] Th...that person never came! So I just ignored it and moved on! That's all.

_It's pretty obvious that's not all._

Li:[Reading book sadly] So that's why I decided to help out Amanda with her pain from last trial.

Kyon: So is she doing OK?

Amanda:[Hugging ball sadly] Why should you care jerk?

_What the!_

Li:[Concern look] Amanda, I told you to control your emotion. Don't get to mad.

Amanda: How couldn't I! He was the one that made us suffer like this! [Hugging ball while crying] The one who cause Kristoph to die! The reason why were all trap here! It was all him!

_Not only Aya but her to. A lot of people these has a grudge on me. I hope your happy for that Monokuma._

Li:[Strict] Kyon, I suggest going to your room quickly as possible. I already have enough in my hands already.

Kyon: I understand.

Li:[Contemplative Look] Now Amanda, what is this request you want me to do?

Amanda: ...

_I better get going back to my room otherwise I might end up being killed by someone else entirely._

{Auto-move to Dorm Room}

As soon as I got my chance I bolted straight to my room. As expected Torohime isn't here. I took a quick shower and tried to fall asleep. But every time I tried to my memory _keeps coming back to both Aya's and Amanda's face._

_Flashback:_

_Amanda: How couldn't I! He was the one that made us suffer like this![Hugging ball while crying] The one who cause Kristoph to die! The reason why were all trap here! It was all him!_

_Aya:[Smiling like a ghost] YOU. WILL. DIE._

_Amanda: How couldn't I! He was the one that made us suffer like this!_

_Aya:[Covering one eye with her hand and glaring menacingly] The crime and your actions afterwards I heard you did from Torohime is indeed a terrible, terrible sin.  The things you've done to Torohime was an awful, awful deed committed by a horrible man. So it fits you die first before us._

_I know what I did was unforgiveable but now I understand the weight of everything I did. I know I have to put an end to the mastermind once and for all!_

**Meanwhile...**

Jack:[Wagging finger] Looks like everyone is gone. You can come out now.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] So Jack, what is your plan?

Jack:[Inspecting coin] I have no idea. I need to think this through the night in order to come up with one.

Nir:[Twirling guns] I see. [Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] But we need to hurry. Otherwise Aya might really kill Kyon.

Jack:[Pressing his head grimacing] I know, but it isn't easy coming up with a plan. Especially with the environment we are in.

Nir:[Rubbing chin with a thoughtful expression] Well besides that, I have another question.

Jack:[Biting the coin] Come out with it?

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] Why were you so attentive with the contents of that case earlier?

Jack:[Grinning] Why? Anything wrong?

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and worried expression] It's just I don't see why you need to. You know the case inside out as you were the prosecutor of the case.

**Scene: Jack turning his back on Nir with his left eye turns red.**

Jack: I have my own motives. And you as well. But they also collide. So my suggestion. Don't ask again. Otherwise you'll get yourself into things you may never want to get involve.

Nir: Too bad. I'm already involved.

Jack: But you can still turn back. Anyway I'll let you choice if you'll continue getting involve or you'll back of.

Nir: Don't worry. I made my decision.

_Kyon, please stay safe. Stay safe for not me but for Torohime. She needs more then ever!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not adding a Monokuma Theater. That was replace with the scene with Nir and Jack. I just felt the Chapter was long enough as it is.
> 
> Anyway please comment in the section below and tell me what your opinion so far. Also please give out FT for the next part. I have three open slots just to let everyone know.
> 
> Thanks for reading and remember never lose HOPE!!! Bye-bye!


	19. Chapter 2 Part 3:I LOVE YOU TO DEATH!!!

**DATE:DAY 9  
**

**TIME: 8:30 AM  
**

**AREA: DORM HALLWAY  
**

_I already deduced that Jack wasn't the most reliable person but he should have at least be in time with the meetings he sets. He's a lawyer and I doubt lawyers could ever be late in their actual line of work. He has no excuse!  
_

_..._

_But then again. Isn't this a good thing. Not only do I have plenty of time to think about my what deal would be but I can also think of my own way to handle the situation of Aya. But then again this isn't only my situation so I need to make a plan everyone could agree on. Maybe if..._

Jack:[Grinning] Hey Kyon! Look liked you arrived here early.

_Or you just arrived really late._

Jack:[Aggressive look] Anyway, let's get down to business. What's the deal Kyon?

Kyon: The deal between both of us?

Jack: Of course. Why else are we meeting alone? Because this deal is private between us.

_I thought about this really hard. There could be a lot things Jack could do for me, but I decided to choose the most selfless choice I could think of. I know this might hurt her but I don't know if I could ever forgive myself if she got hurt because of this._

Kyon: Do not get Nir Aleshire involve with the plan. She has no relations to this incident and she shouldn't go through with anymore drama.

Jack:[Inspecting coin] ...

_Is he going to agree? He should, I mean this is such an easy and simple request._

Jack:[Making a fist] Are you sure that's what you want? Or what Nir wants?

_Huh!?_

Kyon: What do you mean?

Jack:[Throwing a coins up and catching it] I know already Nir is aware with the entire situation and I know she herself has no personal involvement with this.

Kyon: So why are you making such a big fuss. Logically that supports why Nir shouldn't be involve.

Jack: True, but I never made my choices by only logic. I also involve the emotions of people involved.

Kyon: Usually that isn't a good idea in law business.

Jack:[Wagging finger] Really? Motive and planning, victims and killer, crime scene and murder weapon, all these things are influence by the a person's emotion. Many people forgot that but not me.

_But definitely me._

Kyon: So your against not involving Nir?

Jack:[Inspecting coin] I'm no saying that. I'm saying you must think about Nir's feeling about this. Think if this is good logically and if this is something Nir can accept.

_That's a lot of factors._

Jack:[Slightly Stress] Look, I know this seems complicated but think this through. Think about the long run then anything else.[Holding coin regretfully] Otherwise you might do something that you will always regret.

_Jack..._

Jack:[Grinning] Anyway, if you still want that then I'll comply. A deal is a deal after all.[Aggressive Look] But make sure you don't regret it first.[Leave]

_Make sure I don't regret it...I don't think I'll need to worry about that. I already have so much regrets._

Kyon: Maybe I should retire to my room and think this through.

Silver:[Glaring] ...

Kyon: Oh Silver! I didn't see you there! Last time I saw was during the trial. How are you doing?

Silver:[Looking sideways] Do you need to ask? It's pretty obvious what the answer is.

Kyon: I understand. Hopefully I could think of a way to help you overcome it. Maybe I sho-

Silver:[Looking judgmentally] Everyone tried. But it never worked.[Looking down regretfully] I still feel the pain of not being able to save Stella.

_I think I understand. But even I don't know the answer to that. The pain of that day is also lingering on me, but still..._

Kyon: If it helps, maybe we can talk tonight.

Silver:[Looking judgmentally] Tonight? I don't understand your words.

Kyon: I mean we can talk later tonight. You can stay at my room so we can have plenty of time to discuss this out. A new environment can help the mind. Of course it'll only be an one night stay.

Silver:[Looking down regretfully] I don't think you were informed but... I also stayed at someone's room. Jing and Nir's room to be exact. And my expression can already tell you how well it helped me.

_Well I'm out of ideas. But it's best for him not to know._

Kyon: Then we could try dis-

Torohime:[Smiling with dull and emotionless eyes] I deal with this Kyon.

_Didn't expect that._

Silver:[Glaring] Torohime!? You heard everything right.

Torohime: And you got a problem? You should be thankful since I have the answer to solve the pain of your damaged heart.

Silver:[Hiding his face with his hoodie] You do?

Torohime:[Removing hat with a smile] Would I lie to an injured man?

_Her expression is different! Those that mean she's getting better!?_

Kyon: That's great! Please help Silver!

Silver: Kyon...Torohime...thank you. I don't know what to say.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] I'm doing this only for Silver. Not you. Remember that Kyon.

_But that was only a temporary phase._

Silver: Please leave us Kyon.

Kyon: Very well. I'll handle this to you Torohime.

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] Hopefully your true to your words unlike before.

_I quickly sprint away from those two to leave them alone. I know Torohime is nihilistic but I also know she's still the SHSL Therapist. No matter what type of person she is, she will always be the SHSL Therapist._

_I went to the room to reflect what to do and I made a decision. The decision to talk to the others so we can support each other when tragedy strikes. Or make it worse when that happened. But it's better then nothing I suppose.  
_

FREETIME START!!!

{Auto move to Gym}

_In the gym I notice three people are here. Kaz and Hyeong-Ji who are doing exercises and Nir who is practicing her aim using dummies that were scattering around the floor. I know I should be breaking her concentration but..._

{Talk to Nir}

Nir:[Twirling guns] Steady and relax. I'll shoot the bulls-eye in this next shot.

Kyon: How are you doing there Nir?

Nir:[Holding guns up] Nooooo! My concentration!

Kyon: Did I do something wrong?

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] I miss the bulls-eye because you interrupted me. And I was so careful in making sure I do that.

Kyon: Again I'm sorry. But you shouldn't be doing that in an open field.

Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] I guess. Should we do the usual Kyon?

Kyon: You of course mean hanging out with each again.

Nir: Yeah. I was thinking about hanging out at the gymnasium today.

_Hanging out at the gymnasium? Should we?_

( **Yes** /No)

Kyon: Of course Nir. But why do you want to go there?

Nir:[Soothing expression] I want to show you a trick I have with my guns. I mean you said I shouldn't do these things in an open field and the gymnasium so it make sense right?

Kyon: I guess so. Look, as long as the trick doesn't get me killed I'm fine with it.

Nir:[Curling her hair with her gun with a smile] Woohoo! I'm so excited!

_Me and Nir quickly went to the gymnasium to see the trick she wanted to show me. I wasn't surprise the trick involved her guns, but the bullets being the main attraction was a huge shocker to me. She showed me that she can reload her guns while flipping in the air with her eyes close. And wouldn't you know it the tricked did indeed work. Although the misfire of one of the guns and nearly killing me would have been better not happening. Still we had fun and the fun as a result got us closer._

Nir:[Rubbing chin with a thoughtful expression] Maybe I should tell him. Or maybe I shouldn't.

_Why is she talking to herself this loud?_

Kyon: You know I can hear you Nir.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] You did? Oh please forget about it.

_Now I'm more curious about it._

Kyon: Look, who is that him anyway? I mean that part is what concerns me.

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] You don't need to worry. I never plan to cause any harm towards him.[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] O mean the person is you, but it's not like you know that.

Kyon: I do know now. You really suck at keeping your own thoughts.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] I should have kept my mouth shut. Now you are all curious.

Kyon: Can't help it. So do you mind telling what you wanted to ask me?

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] What if I don't say anything? Then nothing will change at all.

Kyon: True, but I already know you have a secret so no point hiding it. I'm pretty sure you'll end up saying it accidentally like before.

Nir:[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] You make a point. Very well I'll tell you.

Kyon: But before that, can I make a guess what the question is about?

Nir:[Rubbing chin with a thoughtful expression] Just like I thought. I'm pretty sure you have figured out so won't say anything.

Kyon: Look, base on our past interaction, I can tell the topic of this is about...

(My Skills/Your Love/ Your Father/About Torohime)

 

 

**Answer: Your Father**

Kyon: It's about the father you kept mentioning.

Nir:[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] I kept mentioning him... I didn't notice it myself

Kyon: Yeah. Every time you talked about him you suddenly just start going quite. I'm guessing he's a sensitive topic for you.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] The truth is every time he get's mentioned in a conversation I try to back off in order to forget about it.  [Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] I mean nothing good will happen if you just keep clinging to the past.

Kyon: I wouldn't say it's clinging but reminiscing. I mean it's not like your lamenting about it.

Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] That maybe true, but... [Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] but it still hurts thinking about him.

_Like I suspected something happened to her father. Maybe this is the right time to find out more about this._

Kyon: Can you tell me more about your father?

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and worried expression] But...but it's really painful! I don't like thinking about my father's face.

Kyon: Look I know it hurts, but will there be any good just bottling it up to yourself? In the end the pain itself will never go away if you don't face it.

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] I guess your right. But will you still accept me if I tell you?

_Why? Was what her father did illegal or something similar? But then again, we detectives know that families of criminal's shouldn't be blamed for the criminal's action._

Kyon: Just say it. I mean you really think I would not accept a person I've been hanging out with just because of what her father did?

Nir:[Curling her hair with her gun with a smile] I...I guess I was overthinking this entire time. I mean I should have placed more trust in you all this time.

Kyon: I know it's hard but just trust me this time. Please tell me what happened to your father.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and worried expression] Alright, but you should know this is the first time I told someone else.

Kyon: We detectives hear a lot this in our work so don't worry.

Nir:[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] I see. [Soothing expression] My father...he was a great man. He introduced me in shooting and encouraged me not to be afraid to pull the trigger. It may seem pretty violent at first but what he meant wasn't shooting a literal gun. It's me shooting the bullet of my life towards the future I choose to follow.

Kyon: Gun metaphors. Looks like he had a much deeper understanding on guns like you did.

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] Oh really!?

Kyon: Already based from what I heard, he does sound like your father. I mean being respected and also having a fondness with guns.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] Everyone back home told me that, but this is the first time a friend said that.

Kyon: I guess you should continue your story Nir. If you want to continue that is.

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] My father was also a really busy due to his job as a soldier. He use to just train soldiers in shooting and look after there growth and education in the military. He wasn't like a stereotypical soldier boy though. He was kind, patient and stern about how they did there duty, but was proud of them if they did it right. Many people respected him because of that.

Kyon: But something happened to him. Something so terrible that you didn't want to remember.

Nir:[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] Isn't that obvious. I can remember the last conversation we ever had like it took place yesterday.

_Maybe I should tell her to stop? This part must have been the cause of her pain._

Kyon: Nir...if you can't continue then I un-

Nir:[Curling her hair with her gun with a smile] Don't worry I think I have the courage now to share it with someone.

Kyon: Nir...

_I know I should feel glad for her, but for some reason my feelings are more then that. What I feel is being proud of her, but why?_

Nir:[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] Our conversation...[Looking down hiding her face] didn't end well. It ended with an argument actually.

Kyon: Oh...I'm sorry to hear that.

**Scene: Young Nir aiming her gun at a target inside a stadium**

Nir: I got mad at him for not attending my first ever award ceremony the day before. He promised me that he'll be there despite his busy schedule. I wanted him to be proud so I focused my all during the competition. His advised kept echoing in my head during the contest. **"One bullet is all you need to aim and shoot towards the path you want to take"**. Those words were what motivated me just do it.

Kyon: I guess you still take those words in heart to this day.

Nir: Of course. Those words are what was all I have left of him. All I have to know that man was my father. Honestly I wish I could have said it o him before we were separated for good. That is one of my biggest regrets.

Kyon: Nir, you doing well. Continue the story and that heavy feeling in your heart will go away.

Nir: Okay then. As you can guess I took my shot and landed a bulls-eye. I won the entire contest and became recognized as a prodigy. The host of the contest told me how bright my future looked like. I felt happier and happier as the event went on that I almost forgot to look for my father, but when I looked around the audience my father was _missing._ I wanted to cry but I needed to keep a straight face for the crowd and for my mother.

_Hearing more of this, I begin to see Nir not as a young girl but a mature lady who deeply cares about her love ones._

Kyon: You must have loved your mother so much as well. Being strong for her and all.

Nir: That is also true. I love my parents so much they meant the word to me. But my father is no longer in this world and I'll get to that after this part. You see when i finally returned home mother asked me if I felt sad about my father. I said yes but I still didn't cry trying to not worry her. However later in the week my father heard the news and patted my head for the first time since I was just 5. He told me also that he would take the shooting range to bond. I was so happy for the opportunity but alas it was too good to be true. He received a call, that would cause my deep regret today.

Kyon: What was the call about?

_Then again, I know he's in the military. So it should be pretty obvious._

**Scene: Nir and her father inside a dining room. Nir is crying while her father looks sad.**

Nir: The call was from his superior. They told him to pack his bags and get ready to go to war. When he told me that and said that he would be gone for a month, I felt a powerful anger in my heart. There was a voice in my head that just kept pushing thoughts inside me. The pressure of all those were to much that I snapped at him. I told him he was never there for me and that he was no father of mine. My father tried to calm me down,but he eventually became quiet after I said my last words towards. **"If your going to be like that then never comeback in my life!"**. Both my mother and father were shocked but before they could say anything I ran away from home.

Kyon: I know you were angry back then, but I'm pretty sure you father was only doing his duties. So you shouldn't been upset back then.

Nir:[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] I know but I still did. As I grow up I realized how much of a brat was I back then and what was the results of my actions. A never ending regret. I never saw my father after that and the next time I returned home I found something so horrifying.

_The news of her father's death. That is it isn't it?_

Nir:[Looking down hiding her face] It was mother in a noose with a note in her pocket.

_Her mother committing suicide!?_

Nir: What I read in the note also broke me. It said that she thought I was dead and my father died in the war. I realized soon I lost not just my father but I lost him when we fighting. Mother was thankfully still alive but she became comatose after that. She hasn't even woken up yet as of today.I really wish she could so I could say sorry for being such a fool towards her and saying something so bad to my father as my final words to him. Those thing regret.

_I didn't realize Nir was this hurt all along. How could I be so naive!?_

Kyon: Nir...I'm sorry.

Nir:[Looking down hiding her face] Kyon...please let me have some time alone. I just need to do something I never did since that day. [Leave]

_Something she never did that day?_

_..._

_Hopefully she isn't!_

Kyon: No I must be overreacting. There is no way she would do that.

_Anyway after that I can safely say that I know Nir more then before._

_Look like I still have a hour to socialize with others. I should think carefully on who I choose. The only sure thing it isn't Aya or Torohime._

FREE TIME!!!

{Auto-move to Infirmary}

_Look like this could be a place to stay if you want some lone time. Only problem is that there are 2 people in here. The Miller siblings. Lisa seems to be resting in the bed looking peaceful. While Jack is busy rubbing his silver coin with alcohol. Probably trying to clean it. I wonder if that silver coin is a momento of his. Who I should talk to?_

{Talk to Jack}

Jack:[Aggressive look] Kyon, do you mind not disturbing me?

Kyon: Your cleaning the silver coin. Is it important?

Jack:[Grinning] Why? Curious like a normal detective?

Kyon: You would know. As a lawyer you should have pretty good intuition.

Jack: Maybe I will tell you if we hang out more. But that will take a while for you to do.

_The way he talks casually is a weird. Like he's trying to break the 4th wall._

Kyon: Then I guess that mystery won't be solved.

Jack:[Wagging finger] Start now, and the mystery could be solved.

_I wonder. Should I hangout with Jack, despite he's unusual behavior in casual conversations._

( **Yes** /No)

Kyon: Why not.

Jack: Alright. We can just sit here while talking. At least until I get the smudges off this silver coin.

_And we did what just said. He continued rubbing alcohol on the coin until it was shining like a shooting star with having a few small talks at a few points. Eventually he stopped and made an actual conversation. With this we became closer._

Jack:[Inspecting coin] Say Kyon, may I ask you a question?

Kyon: Depends on the question but knowing you it's about me being a detective. Correct?

Jack:[Grinning] Impressive. I could learn from your example.

_I know he wants me to feel better but I would like him to speak less. He talk way too much at times._

Kyon: Cut the flattery and get straight to the point. What is your question?

Jack:[Pressing coin to his forehead while sweating] Really not friendly when dealing with me. I wonder why.

Kyon: Like you need to ask. Lawyers like you are pretty much the same. Good with words but not good with insults

Jack:[Flipping coin] I'm just messing with you. Don't get to work up about it.

Kyon: Then ask the question already. It had been delayed for too long already.

Jack:[Slightly Stress] Just answer me this. Why did you become a detective? What was your motive?

Kyon: I knew it. You always seem to be interested in my occupation.

Jack: I have my own reasons. I might tell you sometime later but not now. Anyway answer the question.

Kyon: Why else? Because that was my choice.

Jack:[Throwing a coins up and catching it] That's all? You know detectives are just walking targets for criminal scum around the world.

Kyon: True, but only terrible detectives get caught on those situations. My dad thought me everything in order to keep myself safe in the industry.

Jack:[Flipping coin] So being detective runs in the family. You sound similar to the Kirigiri family in Japan.

Kyon: I know. We often get compared by them back at home. People called us blatant ripoffs of those amateurs. They may say their detectives but I can tell deep down they don't have much sympathy in their work. They just solve cases like it was nothing even though it hurts people in the end.

Jack:[Slightly Stress] Then how do you do it? Isn't that a detectives responsibility. Solve cases and move on doesn't seem to be the only thing about you. So you must be special.

_I'm the SHSL Detective for clear cut reasons._

Kyon: I for one solve cases affected people harshly. Cases that were never solved or cases where an innocent man was convicted. Unlike the Kirigiri's who only does the work the government and the police told them.

Jack:[Grinning] I see. But were you this insulting to the Krigiri's back at home. It would make sense for you to have a bad reputation if that were the case.

_Those words now just really get under my skin. But I probably should stay calm to not make another incident happen._

Kyon: Somewhat. Honestly it was a miracle that I got an invite in Hope's Peak. After all my father had a pretty strong rivalry with the headmaster of the school.

Jack:[Grinning] Anything more do you want add?

Kyon: Let's see I...Hey! You were trying to gain info on me!

Jack: You just realize now. Good since most people I know would figure it out when the conversations ends. Other then Lisa you were the only one to have notice the trick.

_Son of a-_

Kyon: So why? Why did you need to know more about myself?

Jack:[Inspecting coin] To see if I can trust you or not. And I'm glad to know the answer.

Kyon: What is it then?

Jack:[Grinning] Turns out we aren't so different. These conversations may be worth time to invest.

Kyon: What are you trying to say?

Jack:[Flipping coin] We'll see what will happen before I answer. See you next time. [Leave]

_That was a bizarre conversation. I knew Jack would be one of the hardest people to deal with but I know as well that he's one of the most intellectual. Maybe it would be good to know him more before anything else bad happens._

_I quickly went to my room after that conversation. I realized it was almost lunch time so I decided to go grab a bit to eat, but in my way there._

Kaz:[Solemn look] I see. Alright I'll go with you, but after me and Hyeong-Ji's meditation class.

Nir:[Soothing expression] Don't worry, I understand. But this isn't just for me but for you as well.

Kaz: Alright then. See you in the gym later.

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] Alright then. Just remember you need to be alone when we meet up.

Kaz:[Sweating profoundly] Those words right there is now giving me a chill in my spine.[Leave]

_Looks like Nir is talking to Kaz alone later. Probably shouldn't eavesdrop but I really need to see what Nir has been up to._

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] Kyon! Were you listening to our conversation!?

_She's sweating. Now that makes more curious and now worried about what she's up to._

Kyon: No I didn't. I mean I don't even know who you were talking to.

Nir:[Flipping gun around with a nervous expression] How did you know I was talking to someone? That makes me suspicious.

Kyon: Because you said you had a conversation. So clearly you were talking to someone unless you were talking to yourself which would be ridiculous.

Nir: Oh...I...[Gripping guns with a joyful look] I was talking to myself. Hahaha. Ridiculous I know but then again I'm a girl who can tell the type of wood with just smelling it. Anyway just please don't mention this to anyone.

Kyon: Really? Why?

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] Look this thing is really sensitive for me. Talking to myself is something I take more serious then most people.

Kyon: Weird. Anyway want to go for lunch?

Nir: No thanks, I have to do something which requires me lots of preparation. But don't worry I ate already.

Kyon: I see. Hopefully you don't push yourself to much. And make sure it isn't illegal as well.

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] Oh come on now it's not illegal. Just don't worry because this isn't for my sake but for other people sake. Including you.[Leave]

_Now that's a lot more detail then I knew before. Maybe I should keep note all of that before I confront about it._

**MEMO MEMORY: NIR'S ACTIVITY**

**-She talked to Hyeong-Ji**

**-She wasn't around lunch**

**-She seems to be concern with the pair of the groups**

**-She made a private meeting with Kaz.**

**-She takes this more serious then most people would.**

**-She's sensitive about this and what's to keep this to herself.**

**-It's for others instead of herself.**

**-It requires lots of preparation and time.**

**-It isn't illegal**

Kyon: Anyway, I shouldn't keep my hunger any longer. So time to go to the cafeteria.

{Move to Cafeteria}

Tamas:[Putting handkerchief behind his neck and amuse expression] Hey there Kyon! Ready to try my meatloaf special!?

Kyon: Meatloaf special?

_What is a meatloaf? Some sort of French food?_

Tamas:[Wiping his sweat with an oily handkerchief while making a sheepish smile] Confused huh. I guess I shouldn't be surprise since Aya and Kenji both wee confused when I told them.

Kyon: Sorry, but we never had any of that in Japan.

Tamas:[Laughing amused] Not surprise. Maybe you should sit with those two so you can have your first meatloaf together. I mean it's better to eat with oth-

Kyon: I think I'll pass. Thanks for the advise though.

_I mean I don't want the to be near the girl after my blood._

Tamas: Really? Now that's too bad. I probably would have offer eating with you but you see I'm too busy to have lunch.

_Too busy? I never notice he was doing something._

Kyon: Why are you busy? It's not like we have any meetings or Monokuma announcements to attend to.

Tamas:[Flexing his muscle] Unlike you my talent can be use without murder. So I have to use them for something today.

Kyon: A repair? Someone broke their shower or the door for their room?

Tamas: Nothing like that. Actually it's more of me making something then fixing something.

_But isn't he a handy man? The SHSL Handy Man?_

Kyon: I'm surprise a handy man can actually make something. Usually they just fix something up and that's all.

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief] True, but the more I used tools the more I expanded my horizon on them. They eventually lead me to learn how to build then to repair.

Kyon: Being good in tools benefited you after all. Congratulations.

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief] I know that. Anyway I really need to get going so I can have it finish by night time. See ya.[Leave]

_I wonder what he's making could be for a murder. I mean when Stella was alone she also planned a murder. But then again Tamas wouldn't have told me if that were the case. Maybe I just too paranoid with everyone happening lately._

Li:[Strict] Kyon, come here and eat with me.

_That was unexpected._

Kyon: Why are being so bossy Li? Did I do something wrong?

Li:[Concern look] It's not like that. I just want someone to eat with me.

Kyon: Are you feeling lonely? Or maybe even paranoid something will happen to you in this full cafeteria?

Li:[Wiping her glasses while sweating] No it's not that. It's just that I just never tried this "meatloaf" before and I'm nervous to eat something I'm not familiar with.

Kyon: Doesn't answer my question. So why do you want me to eat with you?

Li:[Looking concern] It's just....when I get nervous I need companionship to get through it.

Kyon: Look it's just meatloaf. You don't need to worry about.

Li:[Strict] I said eat! Otherwise I'll force you to go do laundry duty for the next week.

Kyon: I guess so. Fine if you want me to eat with you then I will.

Li: Good. That means you get the laundry duty today only. Congratulations.

Kyon: That a bullshit move. Why today and not next week instead?

Li:[Reading book downward] Blame fate for that. You got picked in the lottery to be assign today along with Bazaaz and Kaz. But don't worry as I plan to remove your name in the drawing lot next week for payment today.

Kyon: Well having one week of no chores isn't such a bad deal.

Though I doubt we would focus on chores by then since most likely a murder will take place before we get there. And hopefully the person who dies isn't me and is the mastermind behind everything. But I have serious doubt on that.

Kyon: Li, despite you making the offer to eat with you, can I be the one to decided where we eat.

Li:[Strict] Cafeteria only.

Kyon: I know but which table we eat in.

Li:[Reassuring smile] I don't mind at all. As long you stay away from a certain person.

Who would that be? Probably shouldn't pry on that unlike what I did with Torohime.

Kyon: Right here, near the exit. If you don't mind.

Aya:[Smiling like a ghost] ...

_Also a place far away from Aya. Away from the secret smirk I see in her face which tells me she is ready to kill me._

Li:[Reassuring smile] Not like I can complain. I drag you into this, so this is the least I can do.

**Scene: Li and Kyon eating in a table with a plate of meatloaf in front of them.**

Kyon: Looks like the meatloaf was pretty good, although a little messy to eat.

Li: Honestly, it's not for me. I prefer to eat traditional food of my country.

_What are traditional Chinese foods? Don't know since there aren't many Chinese restaurants in my hometown._

Kyon: Tea and cookies. Am I right?

Li: Not completely. I can't stand tea but my parent's force me to drink them despite my protest. In fact I think I had my first ever tea even before I learned how to talk.

Kyon: That must have suck. But what about the cookies?

Li: Unfortunately cookies weren't traditional food like you think but I do like them. I always get some if I ever had an opportunity to get some.

Kyon: Guessing your testimony, you parent's didn't introduce you to cookies. Then who did?

Li: A man who was important to me. He showed me the happiness and joy of the world. I can never forget him.

_She's smiling. Maybe this is the topic that I could use to prolong the conversation._

Kyon: A boyfriend of yours? Sounds like your in love with him.

Li: ...I wish but unfortunately that may never come to pass. He seems more interested on someone else then me. Which leaf a crack in my heart.

_Being melodramatic like before. Maybe that means she is opening up to me._

Kyon: I'm sorry to hear. But it isn't as bad with what happened between me and Torohime.

Li: True, but that doesn't remove the pain in my heart.

Kyon: Look. Maybe when we get out of here we can help you out a-

Li: I would like to stop the conversation. It's becoming too painful.

_Well that changed the mood pretty fast._

Kyon: Li...did I become insensitive again?

Li: You answer the question. But the answer is obvious.

_Crap! I made the same mistake again!_

Kyon: ...Li...I'm sorry for this.

Li: If you really are then get to laundry duty immediately.

Kyon: Fine with me. Anyway thank you for the offer.

Li: Just please don't mention this to anyone. I wish for him not to know this.

_Who is he? Maybe the person she mentioned earlier? If so then I have to be careful with this topic otherwise something bad might happen._

{Auto-move to Laundry Room}

Kyon: Look like I was the last to arrive. You two seem pretty busy there.

Kaz:[Sweating profoundly] Unfortunately I'm not experience in the art of doing laundry. Mother use to be angered about that to me.

Bazaaz:[Squeezing the lab coats sleeve] Which leaves me to do all the work. Damn, do they know that aliens are a bigger issue then laundry.

_Great. This will be such a wonderful day._

Kyon: So how does the laundry system work? I'm pretty sure Li added one knowing her.

Kaz:[Solemn look] I don't know but it seems we only work on the laundry of 6 people. The rest get scheduled for a later time.

Bazaaz:[Taking notes and smiling] Today's laundry seem to belong to the men. That includes ours but we got me and Kaz's finish quickly. After all we don't want any secrets to come out.

Kaz:[Smacking hand with his kendo stick] I don't understand those words you speak Bazaaz. And most likely I don't want to.

Bazaaz:[Sweating a little] Well anyway, help us out here so we can't get out of here.

Those two seems normal though when it comes to chores. I guess I misjudged them after all.

Kyon: So how much have you done already?

Bazaaz: I estimate we have done 3/4 of the laundry. So if we hurry, the last quarter will only take ten minutes or so.

Kyon: That doesn't seem so bad. I though we would be stuck here for a hour.

Bazaaz:[Fixing glasses with a confident expression] We would have if Kaz wasn't here. Thanks to him the laundry cleaning was really quick.

Kaz:[Bowing with honor] It was my pleasure Bazaaz, but the recognize doesn't deserve to me but my mother. Thanks to my mother's training, my skills in art of cleaning was improve tremendously.

Bazaaz:[Squeezing the lab coats sleeve] I...I don't understand. Could you try to explain?

Kyon: He means his mom had him do chores which is why he's good at cleaning.

Bazaaz: I see. Then again I'm pretty sure all moms do that.

Kyon: Maybe how Kaz's mother did it was different. I mean Kaz's mannerism are more eccentric then most.

Bazaaz: Don't know if you seen real eccentricity. I mean he's weird but I met people far worse then that.

Kaz:[Solemn look] I'm sorry to say this but I must take my leave.

Kyon: Huh!? Why!?

Kaz: I can't say since I what to keep this matter a secret. Now if you please excuse me.[Leave]

Bazaaz:[Sweating a little] Hold up Kaz! We still got-

Kyon: No point trying to stop him. He's gone.

Bazaaz: Oh this isn't good. Without him, all the laundry we'll require a long time to finish.

Kyon: Then let's stop our complaining so we can get this done. After all if we just give up, all that will do is make the situation worse.

Bazaaz: I guess your right but...

Kyon: But what? Need to go somewhere also?

Bazaaz:[Squeezing the lab coats sleeve] Not really. Something is just in my mind. Because of that my desire for some time alone is rising.

_Torohime told me before that is normal. So I guess I shouldn't have anything to be worried with Bazaaz._

Kyon: Well finishing this busy work should be our priority. Once were done, we'll have all the alone time we want.

Bazaaz: You make a point there. As expected of course from the detective. I just feel somewhat disturb. Last time I had this feeling was 6 years ago when...never mind.

_Though I'm now concern with Bazaaz's history. I have feeling it might be significant later._

Bazaaz:[Taking notes and smiling] Forget what I just mentioned. Can we just find the solution on how to clean all these dirty laundry?

Kyon: We should. That's why we were here to begin with.

Bazaaz:[Fixing glasses with a confident expression] Thank God. My servants or assitants use to be the ones who took care of my laundry so don't be surprise when you find out I'm not so compatible.

Kyon: I see. Noted.

_So he has servants. Gives me an idea what his background is. Though I'm still far from a definitive answer._

Bazaaz:[Looking away and squeezing the pockets of the coat] I wonder though. How is Chafra is doing these days? Years has past since we last saw each other.

Kyon: Do you want to expand on that conversation?

Bazaaz: Please forget it. Just some of my alien rambling.

_Glad he's self-aware. Still that makes me more worried with him._

_After spending about an hour to finish the remaining laundry, Bazaaz returned to his room while I decided to double check everything. Bazaaz at first insisted on staying but because of what he said earlier, I knew sending him back would be the smarter to move._

Kyon: All the laundry has been neatly folded and place on the right laundry bag, the laundry machines are off and everything else is in the right place. I guess I'm done here.

Aya:[Staring creepily with her open mouth] Do you mean with your task or with your stay in this world?

_Oh crap!!!_

Kyon: Why are you here Aya? Are you going to do what you said to me before?

Aya:[Smiling like a ghost] What do you mean? Killing you and trying to escape this Hell? Maybe if.

Kyon: Don't screw with me. You said your going so why not do it now.

_Sounding afraid will have me acting the way she wants. I need to try to sound fearless or at the very least confident. If I end up dying, I won't let it be the way she wants it to happen._

Aya:[Mischievous smile] Are you trying to act tough Mr. Detective?

Kyon: Come again.

Aya: I mean are you trying to hide your fears so I won't get my happy ending? Hmm?

_Shit! She saw through my act!_

Kyon: Nit like you have proof to back it up.

Aya:[Smiling like a ghost] I don't need to. I'm the SHSL Horror Writer, so naturally I have a good insight with fear. And you, trying to hide it deep in your cold heart, will understand soon enough what I mean.

_Is she trying to be dramatic? First Li and now her, I'm starting to wonder if this is normal with writers._

Kyon: I don't get what your blabbering. If this is a death threat then it's not working.

Aya:[Slasher smile] You don't really? Then here is the simple explanation. I'm going to make you suffer by showing something you didn't even know you were afraid of. A fear that I give to the people that cross me!

_OK! Now I understand! She's planning to torture me! Just great!_

Li:[Strict] What is going with you two?

Aya:[Annoyed and contemplative look] What!? Where did you come from!?

_I'm so lucky that Li is here! That may have give me a few more days._

Kyon: Li, is this about our conversation earlier?

Li: No. It's about your duty. Did you and the other two finish with the laundry?

Aya:[Looking down like a ghost] Damn woman. When my revenge was so close to.

Kyon: Li we finish it. All the laundry is neatly folded and ready for transportation.

Li: I see. That only leaves one more part left before this task is complete.

_And what would that be?_

Li:[Holding book and pointing] We need to give the laundry bags to the proper rooms so the people who got their clothes cleaned will be able to use them anytime.

Kyon: In short, give them back to the proper people.

Li: Don't worry as I'll assist you in this matter.

Aya:[Confused look] Do I have to help as well?

Li:[Strict] Fortunately you don't. Please mind your business like usual.

Aya: Sure thing.[Smiling like a ghost] Be thankful for your luck, because that just gave you a few more days before the inevitable. [Leave]

_That is definitely not foreboding._

Li: What's wrong with Aya? Did you do something to her?

Kyon: She just doesn't trust me. Can't blame her for that.

Li: Yeah, with what happened in the trial it shouldn't be surprising. Thankfully that's all.

_Not true. I forget to tell you that she plans to kill me. But the situation shouldn't be more complicated as already as is._

The Kyon: Anyway let's just finish the laundry duty already so that I'm free to what I want.

Li:[Reassuring smile] I'm glad your focus. Maybe I should give you laundry duty more.

Kyon: Don't even think about it.

Li:[Concern look] It was just a joke. I would never go back to my promise.

_Like I believe you. Your face told me you were serious._

{Auto-move to Dorm Hallway}

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief] What do we have here? Li and Kyon what are you doing here together?

Li:[Reading book down and thinking] Were just doing our responsibilities.

Tamas:[Wiping his sweat with an oily handkerchief while making a sheepish smile] Responsibility? Oh you mean the laundry duty. Well Bazaaz told me that earlier as the reason why he was late for our little meet up.

_So Bazaaz and him had a meet up. I have feeling this will be important later on._

Li:[Strict] That's good to know you are informed about the laundry duty. Now please help us with.

Tamas:[Gripping wrench tightly and sweating] Hold on! I have to work!?

Li:[Concern look] Have a problem with it?

_She's a bit bossier then before. I wonder if something happened earlier._

Tamas: H...Hey...Kyon say something!

Kyon: Sorry, but you're on your own.

Tamas:[Wiping his head with an oily towel] Damn it! After the good deed I just did, this is what happens!

Kyon: Life is full surprises Tamas get use to it.

_Still I kind of feel bad for him. But I doubt I can convince Li to let him go back to his business._

Li:[Reassuring smile] But hey I appreciate it if that makes you feel better.[Strict] Now then.

*click*

_What was that?_

**Scene: Tamas, Li and Kyon in front of a open door. Li look serious while Tamas and Kyon look surprise.**

Kyon: How did the door open?

Tamas: Maybe it was open the entire time or the wind blew it open?

Li: Tamas, those were logical answers but unfortunately your incorrect.

Tamas: Wh...what? Then how was this possible.

I notice something in her hand. I think I've seen it before but I have no clue yet.

Kyon: Is it the card that you have in your hand?

Li: Oh so you notice.

Monokuma: Yes he of course notice! Only a dumbass would miss that!

Tamas: Oh boy!

_Damn it! It's the fucking bear again!_

Monokuma:[Normal] Oh my. What with the sad faces? Are you upset to see me.

Li:[Fixing glasses and glaring] Yes of course we are.

Monokuma:[Laughing] Not like I care what you bastards think. Upupu

_And then to make the day worse, we see this fucking bear. Seeing him makes me remember my sins. Sins that I rather never have to face._

Monokuma:[Normal] Anyway I'm only here to have a quick word with you.

Tamas:[Gripping wrench tightly and sweating] Why us? Were not doing anything wrong.

Monokuma: Oh it's just not you. I'm going to be informing everyone. After nobody ever likes to feel left out from the fun.

Li:[Concern look] What do you mean fun?

_I have a bad feeling I know the answer._

Monokuma:[Happy] What else but murder!?

Tamas: You got to be kidding me! That shit again!

Li:[Strict] Don't say such nonsense. There will be no way I person would commit murder with how things are.

Monokuma:[Normal] Foolish bimbo, you still haven't realized it. The reason why a murder will happen is because..

Kyon: Your providing another motive. Right?

Monokuma:[Sweating] Wow! My favorite little criminal studied up! That's a gold star for you.

Kyon: Like I would want that. Not from a criminal like you.

Monokuma: It takes one to know one.

Tamas:[Wiping his sweat with an oily handkerchief while making a sheepish smile] A motive!? What the hell kind of motive can you give that would make us want to kill someone!?

Li:[Reading book down and thinking] I wouldn't want to know that info but have a feeling Monokuma though this through.

Monokuma:[Happy] That's right! And I can tell that I'm 100% sure that one of my students will kill. I mean the calculations to it makes it a scientific fact.

Kyon: So now your a scientist. Then can you explain me the biology of a black and white bear?

Monokuma:[Angry] Don't try to talk to me like that twerp! I'll get revenge on you!

Kyon: Your welcome to try but that would be breaking your own rules.

Monokuma: Grrr..... stupid smartass detective.

Li:[Concern look] Still I'm kind of scared about the motive.

Tamas:[Laughing amused] Oh come now. I really doubt this motive is going to be that powerful.

Kyon: Who can say?

Li:[Reading book sadly] At this point, anything can happen.

Tamas:[Holding wrench nervously] That isn't so reassuring. Hopefully they don't use their talents for the murder.

Li: Hey. We never said there will be a murder. We just said anything can happen.

Tamas: We got ourselves a very complex situation. Don't know if our talents will be enough to overcome it.

_Honestly to me, I'm prepared for another murder. At this point I have enough experience to tell that it is almost inevitable._

Li:[Strict] Anyway let's forget that and give back the laundry.

Tamas: Oh right. The reason we were here to begin with.

_Did they really forget due to Monokuma's words he spoke._

Li:[Holding book and pointing] Let's get this done so we can have our rest.

Kyon: I'm with you there.

_After Li opened the 6 rooms where we were suppose to leave the laundry bags, us three decided to split up. Tamas seemed nervous, probably due to what Monokuma said, so he immediately went running somewhere. As for Li she dismiss me and went back to her room looking a bit tired. I on the other hand decided to be productive and tried to look for someone to bond with. After all I got nothing left to do._

**FREE TIME!**

{Examine Li and Delilah's Room}

I know Li is tired but the more I learn about her the more I become curious with what type of mysteries she's hiding. So sorry for this but I got to know more about you. So I would know that I can trust you.

*knock, knock*

Li:[Concern look] May I ask your reason for being here Kyon?

Kyon: Li, I would feel better if you keep your cold and stern attitude down a bit.

Li:[Reading book down and thinking] Sorry but this cold and stern attitude is my normal side. If that's all your hear for then I will bid you adieu.

Kyon: Actually that isn't why I came to you.

Li: Then may you inform me. I'm sorry but I would like to have as much information on the situation as much as I can.

_The way she talks is kind of dramatic. I guess she is being a bit more open-minded to me._

Kyon: Anyway do you want to hangout?

Li:[Strict] I'll let you know that if we are going to spend time together, we'll only be doing it at the library. Understand?

_Library. Don't tell me we'll be reading again. Maybe hanging out with her is to much of a bore. Still I got here so maybe I shouldn't turn back._

Kyon: Is there really no way?

Li: It is final. Nothing you do will change it.

_So I should do it or not?_

( **Yes** /No)

Kyon: I guess I can't complain. I was the one who invited you after all.

Li: [Reassuring smile] I'm glad you understand. And sorry for being a bit forceful.

_So me and her went to the library to read more boring and honestly pretty stupid drama novels. But Li enjoyed it as she blabbers on the different characters and their situations. So I could I say that this day was a happily ever after._

_In the end we got close together._

Li:[Strict] Kyon, may I ask you a question?

Kyon: Depends on the question.

Li:[Concern look] I know this maybe cheesy but...

Kyon: Yes, what is it?

Li: I mean it's stupid and...all b...but...

_I have a feeling I know what she's planning to say?_

Kyon: Is it about love, am I right?

Li:[Wiping her glasses while sweating] How did you find out the secret of my heart?

_It's not a secret anymore with what you told me before._

Kyon: So what is the thing about love do you want to talk about now?

Li: The thing I want to ask is...um never mind. I'm pretty sure you and Torohime never did it before.

_Never did what?_

Kyon: Just to let you know, me and Torohime never entered a relationship. I thought it would have happen eventually but I have a feeling it wouldn't be happening.

Li:[Reading book downward] I feel sorry for you. I hope it doesn't happen to me.

Kyon: Yeah, good luck with your love life.

Li: You know if I mess this up, I will never have a love life.

Kyon: What would mess up that would prevent you a love life?

Li:[Strict] Nothing. I know you'll find it silly if I say it to you.

_It was probably what she wanted to talk about earlier. Maybe I kept my mouth shut I would have figure it out._

Li:[Reading book downward] *sigh* I know it will be akcward. I mean this will determine if the relationship will begin or never happen for eternity.

_She's being dramatic again. But I am starting to figure out what she was so worried about._

Kyon: Li, is this perhaps your worried about? Because honestly it isn't to much a problem to me.

(Break-Up/Kissing/Love Letter/Confession)

 

**Answer: Confession**

Kyon: Your confession of love.

Li:[Strict] I...how did you find out?

Kyon: You know if you want to keep your secrets by yourself, don't trying say it especially when a detective is in front of you.

Li:[Flipping pages sweating] I'm starting to understand why you and Torohime never became a couple. Smartass.

Kyon: Look, I'm not great with confessions unless your talking about criminal confessions. So I bid you farewell.

Li:[Holding book and pointing] Hold on a minute! Your a detective so it's your duty to help me! Especially to a young and innocent maiden.

Kyon: No, a detective's duty is protecting the people not being their servant.

_And also maybe young but innocent I doubt._

Li: But were friends and true friends will always help each other in order to reach the power of friendship. Or at least what it says in my book.

_She clearly has terrible social skills outside of fancy mobo-jumbo. Maybe that's why she doesn't go to school._

Kyon: Fine but no promises that I will be any help to you.

Li:[Concern look] I know that. Just listen to my confession.

Kyon: Is your confession for me? Because no offense but I am not interested.

_Just in case this turn out to be like a harem anime._

Li:[Strict] Good. So now I won't need to worry about you just doing this for me because you have crush on me. Now listen to the wonderful piece I made for my upcoming confession.

_I wonder if the wonderful part is because it will amaze me or just make me wonder in confusion._

Li:[Dreamy] Ever since my eyes meet to yours, I felt a starry feeling within my heart. No matter where I go or the era I live in my emotions will not change. That's my tr-

Kyon: I'm sorry Li, but I didn't realize we were in a fictional story.

Li:[Strict] What do you mean by that?

Kyon: Your being too dramatic. This isn't a fictional story. You must confess it in a way that it is realistic.

Li:[Concern look] How? Unless you count a story of a golden horse that lead people to their destinies as realism then it isn't exactly my genre of expertise.

Kyon: That isn't counted. And to answer, I would think a realistic way to make a confession is being genuine. I mean confessions are just ways to show what you really feel.

Li: B...but that isn't easy. I mean it mi...might hurt and...

Kyon: Ain't easy but as a person who face many confessions I can tell that the one thing I look for in a confession is how genuine they are.

Li: But...you know...my genuine side...is kind of pathetic. Something...I swore myself...never to show.

Kyon: Then no matter what confession you do it won't be true. I mean do you want the person you love to see a fake side of you.

Li:...Still...the consequences...I don't know...if it....will be worth it.

Kyon: What consequences? I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be as bad as the confessions I hear from criminals. At least you won't be kicking and screaming while being dragged to jail in cuffs and being place inside a prison islands to share with a room with a person that you would see in your nightmares.

Li:[Strict] Your somehow very specific with that. I probably don't want to know the story.

_Good to know. Sharing the story of my last arrest was already a pain to explain to Torohime before._

Kyon: If you really want to reach the happy ending like many romance novels you would find in a bookstore, you must be like the main characters. Be genuine and honest and have control of your actions. This is your story and it's up to you and your actions to determine what ending you'll receive. A wrong end, a bittersweet end or the ending you want.

Li:[Reassuring smile] My God, that is surprise from you. Thank you for saying that. I guess just because I'm an author doesn't mean I would know instantly how to get the ending I want. That's why you need the power of friendship to make sure you don't stray from your path.

_Good thing she understands. It's much more heartwarming to see a ending like that then the ending she would get if she did her confess from before._

Li: Kyon, please give me your support in order to reach the climax I want. Like now I might forget my dream and lead myself to the bitter ending of my parents, so I need you. At least until I win the heart of the man I love.

Kyon: Glad to hear. And are you sure the man isn't me?

Li:[Strict] I already said it isn't. You not even close to being like the man who makes the atmosphere feel like a bright field of red rose flowers. [Reading book downward] *sigh* I miss that day dream.

_Probably don't want to see that image._

Li:[Reassuring smile] Anyway thanks for helping me out. I guess I learned a valuable life lesson after all despite being in something so ridiculous like this weird building being controlled by an evil bear that loves despair. I will see you again in the future.[Leave]

Kyon: I wonder if she sees me as side character that will assist her in her journey of love.

_Nice to see she's getting better in expressing herself Hopefully it continues rising up instead of a crashing down so we won't need to be facing a broken heart and make this situation more complicated then usual._

_After all what happen I returned to my room in order to rest._

Kyon: I guess it's time to meet with Monokuma again. That damn bastard who has a fetish for despair.

???: Nice comment. Glad you know how much of a bastard he really is.

Kyon: Hmm....?

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

Kyon: Well look what we have here. Why would you two wait for me?

Kaz:[Defensive stance and holding kendo stick] Well Nir requested me to do this since she was catering with two other people.

Kyon: Who are these two other people?

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] It would be rude to say since Nir asked us to keep it to ourselves for now. I don't want to betray her trust.

Kyon: I get it. Your probably do a better job then me.

Kaz:[Solemn look] I'm guessing you have spoke her secrets before. What a shameful thing to do.

_The only secrets I only ever told to others were secrets involving the murder cases._

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling finger] I think that's...a problem we should address...but we should get going to the meeting.

Kaz:[Bowing with honor] Thank you for reminding me my lady. We should not let destiny await.

Hyeong-Ji:[Tapping her Ipad nervously] Don't call me lady when other people are around. It just make my face red.

Kyon: By the way Hyeong-Ji. Were you the one who called Monokuma a bastard outside my room.

Kaz: ...

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] I...[Shielding herself with Ipad] Never mind!!! Let's please go back to meeting!!! We shouldn't have the basta- I mean Monokums wait!!!

Kaz:[Smacking hand with his kendo stick] If you make her cry again, I will ready myself for the fight of a lifetime.

_Didn't ever consider that Hyeong-Ji had a pretty profound mouth deep there but I shouldn't delve in deeper since I am honestly afraid to face the SHSL Kendo Master. But I should take note about Nir's activity through Kaz's testimony._

**MEMO MEMORY**

**-She talked to Hyeong-Ji**

**-She wasn't around lunch**

**-She seems to be concern with the pair of the groups**

**-She made a private meeting with Kaz.**

**-She takes this more serious then most people would.**

**-She's sensitive about this and what's to keep this to herself.**

**-It's for others instead of herself.**

**-It requires lots of preparation and time.**

**-It isn't illegal**

**-She caters two people.**

**\- It help out Hyeong-Ji and Kaz.**

_Not enough info to find the solution but I have a few guesses on what it could possibly be._

{Move to Backyard}

Jing:[Pointing swiss knife forward] Look like you got here finally. If you were in my army, you would have all became a corpse party which I would have to send back to your families and comfort them  while they shed tears. Thought the good thing about being trap here is that I wouldn't be stuck doing that again.

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] Does that really happen in the military.

Kyon: Trust me, that if it did this guy will be facing a hell lot of charges.

Kaz:[Solemn look] And if it were to be true, I would make sure this man won't lay a finger on the both of you.

Kyon: I'm pretty sure you'll fail that vow.

Hyeong-Ji: Hey don't say such mean things. Even though Jing has touch us plenty of times before.

Kaz:[Sweating profoundly] Gah! I failed you! Now I must commit senpuku.

Hyeong-Ji:[Pale and shock] Kaz! Nooooo! Please don't leave me.

Henry:[Day dreaming] What an amazing idea. A lover pays the ultimate sacrifice for failing his ultimate vow. I would want to make a shot of that.

Jeanne:[Putting on lipstick] Maybe we should practice that. Then again I doubt you could film yourself unless you had some sort of sci-fi simulation machine which clearly doesn't exist.

Henry: No thank you for the lovely offer. I would like to see another pair face the tragedy instead of us.

Hyeong-Ji:[Blushing and crying] We are not lovers!!! Even though I would be fine with it!!!

Jiaming:[Concern Look] Then shouldn't you take that as a compliment. In the busy this is called a golden opportunity and it looks like your slipping it away from your tiny hands.

Jack:[Flipping coin] From that last comment, I'll probably label Henry as a sadist.

Delilah:[Inspecting flower] I would believe so to. Never have I seen a wicked force even from nature.

Henry:[Removing bowler hat and sweating] Maybe I should learn to shut my mouth. Now people are treating me as I killed someone.

Monokuma:[Normal] And maybe you will. In which case, can I have your autograph?

Henry:[Amusing smile] Oh, here you go...[Removing bowler hat and sweating] Oh it's you Monokuma!!!

Lisa:[Inspecting camera annoyed] Did you really not notice that?  Hmm, a scoop called "Henry The Scatterbrain" may make a good news article. Adding that to the list.

Henry: Hey, give me mercy! And what list are you talking about!?

Monokuma:[Angry] Oh come on! Are you now just going to ignore me!? How disrespectful!!!

Jack:[Grinning] Like we actually care about giving you respect.

Li:[Strict] Enough with the chit-chat. Get to the point already.

Tamas:[Gripping wrench tightly and sweating] Don't rush the bad stuff. Do you really want a murder to happen in the future?

Jiaming:[Staring intensely] I think that wouldn't stop the despair loving freak from doing that.

Jason:[Smoking] We already know that. But thank you for informing us Mr. Obvious.

Monokuma:[Threatening] Okay, okay, enough of this stupid outburst. Now let's lighten up the atmosphere with this weeks motive.

Delilah:[Inspecting flowers] The only thing that would do that is beauty of the wild. Not beauty of despair.

Monokuma:[Happy] Alright bastards! Time to showcase today's motive.

**Scene: A bright screen appears from behind. The screen displays hearts and two Monokuma's holding hands.**

Monokuma: Listen up everyone! This motive is one hell of a naughty one.

Lute: Love! My worse enemy.

Kenji: Nice to know you never been love. Thanks for the info. Haha.

Lute: Shut up you stupid clown!!!

Kenji: Don't mention that word. I hate clowns!

Nir: I guess we shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Li: Hopefully nothing ironic ever happens to me.

Monokuma: All of you shut-up!!! I trying to share my feelings to you and what i get is this!!! Even bears have feelings to.

Jing: Yeah bears have emotions, not robots. Right?

Monokuma: Grrh! Shut up!!!

Torohime: I sense no emotions from this weird creatures. Not surprising.

Jack: Guys, I wouldn't try to piss him off since he pretty much control our fate. Which sucks.

Lisa: Brother, I think they know that already. They just don't care.

Jack: Yeah, they don't care if we live or die. Maybe this is why were trap here to begin with.

_I don't if he forget the reason why where trap here is me._

Monokuma: May I continue?

Henry: It's pretty scary to see Monokuma quiet. Like he's planning and thinking ways to make our lives miserable.

Monokuma: I am but it'll probably a day or two for me to come up with something. Anyway this our motive for today.

**Scene: Heart shapes fill the screen.**

Monokuma: Today's motive is love!!! The greatest and worst emotion of humanity.

Jiaming: How is it the worse? Love is what gives people meaning their life.

Torohime: Well analytical study says that love can also be a positive motive to commit terrible sins. That's why plenty of my fellow therapist try to avoid love.

_Everyone looks surprise with this new info, with me as an exception. Probably since she has told me that beforehand._

Jeanne: I see. Now I'm starting to question my...never mind.

Monokuma: Upupu. Maybe you should say it otherwise you might do something real fun soon. Anyway back to the motive.

Henry: Please don't be addiction. I don't need that in my life.

Monokuma: You see one of you is addicted to love. So much so that I know for sure you'll do anything for it. Maybe something naught ooh, something kinky or maybe something drastic.

Kyon: You mean a yandere is in the prowl.

_I dealt with enough of that in the real world._

Jeanne:[Worried and scared] What is a yandere?

Kenji:[Smirking] A yandere is a person with a love addiction. Typical these guys aren't the type you want attract.

Tamas: [Holding wrench nervously] Basically a stalker. Now that isn't going make our life anymore easier.

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] but how could that provoke a murder? I mean would that mean the person would have little reason to go allowing with Monokuma's schemes.

Aya:[Smiling like a ghost] What a naive girl. You really don't know how dangerous a yandere could be.

Eirin:[Pointing with rapier] You don't have to sound like snobbish nobel. If you really know what a yandere is please share with us your unquestionable wisdom.

_I know that is sarcasm but sounding too stiff won't be helping._

Aya: As the graceful valkyrie requested I shall explain. You see a yandere would do anything for love. Even things that are immoral.

Jiaming:[Fixing tie] You means thing like kidnapping or seduction.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] That is only the tip of the iceberg. A yandere in my opinion is one of the most dangerous people to deal with. And being a SHSL my opinions aren't base on childish fancy.

_By that she means cartoon which usually yandere's as obsessive nitwits. When in truth they are actually more clever then people think._

Eirin:[Pulling hair and thinking] But the yandere should still have little reason to kill since murdering someone also means that either they or the someone they love will.

Jiaming:[Fixing blazer] Have you forgotten the rules Monokuma gave.

Hyeong-Ji: I don't know what your talking about.

Ivan:[Stretching beanie angrily] Don't tell me it's the shitty rule where they can bring someone with them back to the outside world. Because choosing who kicks the bucket or is such a fuck-up choice.

Jack:[Flipping coin] Pretty sure that it is. They would be desperate enough to abandon everyone just in order to win the person of their dream's heart. They colder then any prosecutor I met.

Kenji: That would be the motive or if someone got close of the person they gone insane for. Either hopefully it isn't Lute since the last thing I need is some love freak going after me.

Lute:[Smacking book] You dolt! I don't even believe in an irresponsible theory called love.

Li: [Smirking while reading book] But that still doesn't mean anyone could be in love with you.

Lute:[Reading and blushing] Say what you will. But my mind doesn't agree with any of you.

Monokuma:[Sad] Aww. I got left out the conversation. But at least every is aware how despairing this situation is.

Lisa:[Scratching chin] But how are you going to convince the yandere to kill? I mean even if their a yandere they still wouldn't kill without a reason.

Jason:[Smoking] I would keep your mouth shut. This is Monokuma were talking about. It's pretty obvious he though this through.

Monokuma:[Happy] Exactly! Jason, your beginning to become one of my favorite students. Hug me.

Jason: I rather burnout in a middle of a race then show respect to you.

Monokuma:[Normal] Screw you.

Li:[Concern look] But still...I have a bad feeling about this.

Monokuma:[Angry] But the way since you interrupted me and gave me no screen-time, I decided not to tell more about this!!!

_That would have been useful to know._

Kyon: Thanks you for the loud mouths everyone.

Monokuma:[Threatening] Just remember. As long as you bring despair to yourselves, anything goes.[Leave]

Torohime:[Rubbing forehead with dull and emotionless eyes] This entire situation gotten worse then before.

Kaz:[Solemn look] I mean no disrespect but I think everyone is aware of that.

Lute:[Reading] But we have nothing to worry about. No one would be stupid enough to kill for something irrational like love.

Jing:[Holding hands together and thinking] I wonder. Soldiers who love their country are willing to spread blood.

Jason:[Greasing hair] Let's just watch our back and make sure nothing bad happens to us.

_True but I notice something._

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] .....*sigh*

_I notice Nir has been awfully quiet about today._

Aya:[Positive gleam] So who here is the yandere?

_Is she expecting me to answer._

Bazaaz:[Squeezing the lab coats sleeve] Definitely not me.

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] Bazaaz! That came out of nowhere.

Jing:[Pointing swiss knife forward] explain yourself Bazaaz.

Bazaaz: because the person I loved died before. Their is no more reason to kill anyone for her.

_The way Bazaaz said that makes me suspicious._

Li: Does anyone else want add?

Nir: ...

Ivan:[Holding skateboard like a bat] Hold on. I notice you kept your mouth shut the entire time Nir. What's going on with you?

Nir: What did you say?

Aya:[Smirking] Look like someone is keeping a secret. Mind explaining in detail Nir?

Kaz:[Solemn Look] What does it matter to you? It's none of your business ghostly woman.

Hyeong-Ji:[Pale and shock] Your usual way of speaking! It's gone!

Kaz: Hmm?

Jason:[Flipping lighter] That is much better. All the old talk made me think you were smoking.

_Speak for yourself Jason._

Kaz:[Sweating profoundly] What I mean is that...[Solemn look] *ahem* You should try to keep your curiosity in check since a lady's secret is best to be stay hidden.

_The way he lost his wording also makes me suspicious. I have a feeling Bazaaz and Kaz are more involved in this motive then they seem._

Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] I'm sorry but I don't feel really well. I think I'll stay in my room for some relaxation. [Leave]

Henry:[Dramatic pose] Looks like our mysterious yandere might be Ms. Aleshire.

Jeanne:[Scornful] True that she is suspicious but I have a feeling it's not her being the yandere.

Lute:[Reading] But what other reason would she be nervous?

Eirin:[Apathetic expression] Best to keep a note about her behavior so we are ready to fight back against her.

Silver:[Looking away] I doubt she's an enemy though. She way to obvious.

Tamas: And the plot thickens.

And their is Nir. Her attitude tells me she is definitely involved to this motive whether directly or indirectly. I don't want to doubt my partner but it's so obvious that even if I deny it I'll only look like a fool.

Torohime:[Emotionless eye and normal] I have a guess why she's like that but I need to study more to see if it is true or not.

_Honestly I just wanted to go back to the room and rest but the day was not yet over. Someone had still something to say and it made me nervous._

Amanda:[Hugging ball sadly] Guys! I want to say something.

Kenji:[Juggling water balloons and thinking] Well what is it? Today was a long day and I want it to end sometime this century.

Lute:[Rising hand dramatically] Ignore the idiot and speak your words already.

Amanda: Guys I would like to request...[Resolute and confident]...

_What is Amanda going to say?_

Amanda: I would like to request being roommates with Silver.

_Wh...what!!!???_

Jing:[Annoyed] Amanda are you insane!!!

Eirin:[Pointing forward with rapier] You and Silver are not in particularly good terms.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling finger] Please try to reconsider. You don't know what your saying.

Jason:[Lighting cigarette] But the way she says it seems that she though this through.

Li:[Strict] Amanda, I thought I told you already that the request is denied. No one will allow you to be in the same room as him.

Amanda:[Hugging ball sadly] I know but still.

Silver:[Glaring] Let her. I could use some company.

Jing: Silver, have you lost your mind?

Delilah:[Gripping flower stem] You do realize what might happen.

Monokuma:[Happy] The rule that roommates can't kill each other won't apply to you two,

Torohime: Please go away Monokuma.

Monokuma:[Blushing] Aww. But it's not like I need to do anything to see you bastards suffer. Bye-bye.[Leave]

Jason: Silver don't throw your life away. Stella would not want that.

Silver:[Ashamed look] I know that but still...[Turning his back] I know in my heart that Amanda will do the right choice.

Eirin: I guess we can allow it but...

_Everyone is silent since no one wants to say what might happen. After all one incident was bad enough. But in the end it comes down to Amanda and Silver's action._

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and smiling] Believe me when I say this will work out. I trust Silver after all.

_I don't know why she thinks like that but I feel like it came from her talk with Silver earlier._

_As everyone returned to the dormrooms, we kept an eye on the two newly roommates to see if anything homicidal will happen. They just went in the room and close, kepping the contents of what will happen in the future a secret until tomorrow came. After that everyone return their room but surprising Torohime didn't come back despite clearly our problem being settled a little. I guess we have to wait for the future for that._

_What is my mind is Bazaaz, Kaz and Nir. I have a feeling something with the motive will result one of them being affected in a negative form. The question would be who and that is a question I'll know the answer when **it** happens._

MONOKUMA THEATER:

Monokuma: Love is in the air.

Monokuma: I hate love!!!

Monokuma: All it does is give pain.

Monokuma: Both physically and mentally.

Monokuma: I don't want to think back to memory lane.

Monokuma: After all that bear deserve to die. Crazy bitch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is going die? Who is going to kill? And who is going to get hurt? And what is Nir up to?
> 
> Please post your comment below. Their will be 4 FT but you'll only determine 3 of them since I reserve one of them for Nir since she's down to one anyway. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy Seekers of a New World.


	20. Chapter 2 Part 4: I LOVE YOU TO DEATH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what will happen before the next Chapter where the next victim will be revealed. Also FT for Nir, Li and Jack.
> 
> Also Merry Christmas to you all.

**DATE:DAY 10  
**

**TIME: 8:45 AM  
**

**AREA:DORM ROOM**

_I honestly can't help but feel a little worried for Silver and Amanda. After the events of the Class Trial, both were emotionally scarred so deep that they seem to suffer from despair. And now them sharing a room seems like not a good idea._

_Although is seems Torohime doesn't seem to worries about that. In fact she seems confident that everything will work out._

Flashback:

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and smiling] Believe me when I say this will work out. I trust Silver after all.

_True, I also trust Silver that he won't do anything. The main problem is Amanda since it's obvious that she's still angry at what happened . And with Silver being the roommate of the person who caused the entire incident, it wouldn't be out question that he might be vengeful enough to do something drastic._

Flashback:

Amanda: How couldn't I! He was the one that made us suffer like this![Hugging ball while crying] The one who cause Kristoph to die! The reason why were all trap here! It was all him!

_But all I could do is see if something between the two. Hopefully the best case scenario happened where both talk about their issues and completely overcome their despair. Otherwise it is another two people to pile up in the list of people I ruined._

_Staying by myself won't change anything so might as well check on the two. Hopefully the first person I don't see is the fucking bear Monokuma._

{Move to Dorm Hallways}

_I guess I wasn't the only one who was worried. I should be thankful both Nir and Jing are here so that I wouldn't be facing the two by myself. Otherwise I might have ended being a dead body that needs to be examine._

Monokuma:[Normal] Oh my. Why are you stalking some of your students?[Blushing] Prepared to claim you next victims perhaps? Then you should have inform your wonderful teacher for such an important event.

Kyon: It's none of your business Monokuma. And even if I was planning to kill someone, would you have been aware of it since you watch over us even asleep?

Monokuma:[Sad] Good point. You still have the same disrespectful attitude.

Kyon: I'm only like that to criminals.

Monokuma:[Angry] Hey, I never did anything illegal.[Giggling] Yet at least.

_Yeah like executing a student for a murder he did under your watch. It's so legal that why did I even question it._

Kyon: So why did you bother talking to me? It's pretty clear that you hate me.

Monokuma:[Normal] Nonsense. I love every students of mine. I love how they give me despair even without meaning to. Especially you Kyon.

_What are is this bear blabbering on about? Is he saying I spread despair myself? Maybe when I was a detective but being aware of how the situation is, I doubt it._

Kyon: Look, if your no saying anything important to me then please leave me by myself.

Monokuma:[Sad] Ohh and I though you were lonely. Fine, I'll give your personal space.[Threatening] After all knowing what's coming up, you'll be needing plenty of it. [Leave]

_The way Monokuma said that makes me nervous. I should ignore the bear for now and just what happened with Amanda and Silver. And also I realize that Monokuma is the first one I spoke to today. Dammit!!!_

Jing:[Flipping swiss knife with a grin] Glad to see were not the only one who took this situation seriously.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] I guess you would have been knowing you.

_I guess I'm that obvious. Maybe I should be a bit more vague to be less predictable._

Kyon: Anyway, has anything happen to those two?

Jing:[Looking straight] Nothing. But the room is very quiet which makes me nervous that something happened in their.

Nir: Too bad there is nothing we can do to open the door. Only Silver could open it and he's not available.

Jeanne:[Putting on lipstick] Don't worry, I got this.

_She came out of nowhere_

Jing:[Annoyed] What is that card? If you plan to use the card trick, it won't work.

Nir:[Curling her hair with her gun with a smile] Still thank you for trying. Maybe we should ask Monokuma's help.

Jeanne:[Feisty expression] Just watch and see. *click*

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression]  How did you do that?

Jing:[Pointing swiss knife forward] What is that card? Tell me Jeanne or you'll be receiving a pretty hefty interrogation.

_That card. I've seen it before._

Jeanne:[Yelling while holding hips] Jeez calm down. This card is the mastercard. It allows anyone to open any door as long it uses a card reader.

Kyon: Now I remember. That was the card Monokuma left for laundry duty. Am I right.

Jeanne: See? Even Kyon is aware of that.

Nir: Sorry, but I never was in laundry duty so I had no opportunity to find out.

Jing:[Annoyed] I should have been inform to this earlier. Why did Li never tell me?

_Why should she?_

Kyon: Anyway let us see if anything happen between our two victims.

Jing: They are not dead yet. Don't kill them off just because they were in a bad situation.

Nir: [Sweating and keeping her guns close to her]Hopefully they didn't hurt each other.[Soothing expression] But I'm sure Torohime was right that they could trusted.

Jeanne:[Putting on perfume] How would you know? Usually conflicts like these don't end well.

Nir: But I know both Amanda and Silver are good people. They wouldn't disrespect Stella and Kristoph by fighting each other.

Jeanne:[Holding cheeks surprisingly] You right! We should not be worried about it.

Jing:[Looking straight] Only one way to find out. But prepared as this is still a battlefield. It might be possible that incident already happen and theirs nothing we can do.

_Sounds like a general preparing for battle. But makes sense that he would try to be in control due to his title. Hopefully Nir was right that they didn't go against Stella and Kristoph's wish of having them continue to live._

Jing:[Rising arm] Open the door!!!

_So Jeanne open the door in an almost instantaneous fashion to get this over with. Unfortunately the first thing we see was an open bed. It looks disorganize so it tell us that someone had slept on the bed recently. Looking at the details of the bed it makes sense it would be Silver. His files and paper are everywhere. And it's obvious Amanda would have none of them. But as we turn to see the other bed what we saw really affected us._

**Scene: Amanda lying in the bed snoring in her sleep.**

That we saw Amanda didn't do anything bad and in fact is snooring away blissfully. We decided to wake her up just to be certain she didn't do anything.

Jing: Hey! Wake up!

Nir: Jing, don't be so loud.

Jing: Say that to me again Nir.

Nir: Gaaah! Sorry!

Jeanne: Come on Jing! That was low for even you.

Jing: She needs to be discipline. And to show discipline you need to be aggressive.

Jeanne: I already know that but it's clear you gone to far with that.

Jing: Say that to me again Jeanne.

Jeanne: Very well. Your a jerk that needs to shut up and relax. Nir is just being nice.

Jing: Don't talk like that to me Jeanne. Your not my superiors!

Kyon: Just shut up both you. Amanda is waking up.

Amanda: W...What's going on?

Amanda:[Narrowing eyes and looking forward] Why are you guys in my room? You know that makes you really suspicious.

Jing:[Annoyed] Sorry for that but we really need to check that nothing happen between you two.

Amanda:[Stretching and thinking] Between who? Me and Silver?

Kyon: Who else could it be. So it seems obvious nothing happen here.

Amanda:[Squeezing soccer ball intensely] Of course nothing happen. Do you think I'm a vengeful madwoman who would kill out of spite? Maybe that would be describe Jing.

Jing:[Begrudging look] Maybe I shouldn't have been concern about you.

Nir:[Holding guns up] Jing don't be like that. Shouldn't we be glad that nothing happen last night?

Amanda:[Dribbling soccer ball with her head] You should probably phrase that better. The way you said it makes me feel embarrassed.

Nir:[Twirling guns] I'm sorry but I don't understand. What did I say was weird?

Jing:[Annoyed] You are really an imbecile.

Jeanne:[Combing hair] Say what you said earlier and you'll see what she means.

Nir: Shouldn't we be glad that nothing happen last night...[Holding guns up] Never mind!!! I never mean by that!!!

_We already know but as usual Nir is overreacting to her mistake._

Kyon: So did nothing really happen Amanda?

Amanda:[Holding ball sadly] What do you ask? I already said no.

Jing:[Pointing forward with swiss knife] Then why is Silver not here?

Silver:[Glaring] Because I left the room to get some breakfast. And anyway why are you guys here?

Jeanne:[Touching cheeks surprisingly] Silver!!! When did you arrive here!!!???

Nir:[Twirling guns] I think just now.

Silver:[Looking sideways] And she would be right.

_This doesn't look good. Not only did we barge in his room but we disturb his new roommate even if it was out of concern._

Silver: Look I know me and Amanda being roommates seems like a bad idea but I reassure you the we both stop the conflict.

Jeanne: Oh really? How and when?

Silver:[Putting on hoodie] A person talked to both me and Amanda which helped us overcome our friends death. Honestly I should expect that with her title but she was really was as good as they said in the news.

Jing:[Cross arm and annoyed] And I demand you tell us who that person is.

Silver:[Ashamed look] I'm sorry but I rather not say it.

Jing:[Pointing forward with swiss knife] That is really suspicious. I need that person's name and I'll do anything to figure it out. Even if means using force.

Jeanne:[Feisty expression] Cool down Jing. If he isn't ready to say anything then don't force him. I mean he been through a lot for the past few days.

Jing: Don't you dare tell me what to do!!!

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and worried expression] Jing, this isn't how a soldier should act. You told me you wanted to become less hostile. Acting like this won't help.

Jing:[Annoyed] *sigh* I guess you have a point. Very well if he wants to keep this little information a secret then fine. But if I need to know I will even rely on force to get it.

Amanda:[Stretching and thinking] What the type of scenario would that be?

Silver:[Looking sideways] Just ignore him. If he really needs to know then we will tell him.

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] Still I'm a bit curious on who this mysterious guardian is?

_I have a feeling I know who._

Kyon: Amanda and Silver, can I talk to you two alone later?

_I need to see if my guess is correct._

Amanda:[Dribbling ball] Sure I don't mind. As long as you don't pull a stunt like this again.

Silver:[Glaring] I have no reason to decline so I'm fine with it.

Jeanne:[Putting on lipstick] Did I miss something or is that all of you are being friendly to each other?

Kyon: Thank you for your cooperation.

_I'm surprise that Amanda agreed with what happened a few nights ago. But I guess it's her magic that allows us to be able to do this._

Jing: Anyway let's just go back to the cafeteria and eat.[Leave]

Nir:[Soothing expression] Hey guys, I know it's not my business to but in but if you ever need someone to discuss this don't hesitate to come to me. I won't judge you for it.[Leave]

Jeanne:[Putting a peace sign and smiling cheerily] As long as we work together against Monokuma then I'm fine with whatever you guys do. And don't worry I'm not going to eavesdropping.[Leave]

Silver:[Glaring] You already who we were talking about. That's why you want to meet us in private.

Kyon: Not surprising you that can tell.

Amanda:[Narrowing eyes and looking forward] Look, I'm fine that we meet up but only if she is with us.

_I guess that is fair since she is involve with this._

Kyon: Don't worry I'll bring her with me in the meeting.

Amanda:[Resolute and confident] That's good. I should thank her for helping us despite it not being her business.

_So she still is like that all this time. I guess her entire facade wasn't a complete lie._

Silver:[Glaring] Anyway we should get to the cafeteria otherwise people will question what happened to us.[Leave]

Amanda: Good point. See you there Kyon.[Leave]

_Look I know what I'm doing today. And this probably a good first step with reconnecting with her._

{Auto-move to Cafeteria}

Jing:[Annoyed] It is none of your business that we were late for breakfast.

Li:[Strict] I'm sorry for coming out as being a bitch but in this situation we need to be extra cautious.

Jing: That doesn't mean you should know what we do all the time. The make it sound like your Monokuma.

Li: Now that's going to far. I'm just trying to look out for you and this is how you react.

Jing:[Begrudging] Whatever, I'll eat else where. Come Nir. Were leaving.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] H..Hold on! I wa-

Jing:[Raising eyebrow] What did you say to me?

Nir: I mean I'm coming!!![Leave]

Jing:[Annoyed] Good that you understand. And you Li just leave me alone. We can't talk in this condition were in.[Leave]

Li:[Concern look] I'm just looking out for you. Did I say anything to offend you.

Henry:[Removing bowler hat and sweating] I'm sorry that is first thing you see. Honestly I notice lately that Jing and Li had been fighting pretty intensely lately.

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] I..I don't want to be rude but that is true.

Jason:[Lighting cigarette] If you ask me, they sound like an old marry couple.

Jeanne:[Worried and scared] I wouldn't say that. My parents never like that before.

Eirin:[Pulling hair and thinking] That's good that you never had to go through that. Not many people has the fortune that you received.

Jeanne:[Putting on lipstick] I wouldn't say that I'm fortunate. You shouldn't judge a person base on appearance.

Kyon: Forget about that. Do you guys know why both of them were fighting?

Ivan:[Contemplating with skateboard near his face] I wouldn't know. Those high-class people are best to fuck off from. Anyway I don't want to sound like an ass but what took you so long?

I probably shouldn't say everything since it might tip people about my private meeting. But they'll be more suspicious if I don't say anything.

Kyon: I just came to check on Amanda and Silver to see if they were alright.

Ivan:[Scratching and smiling] Make sense man. You know I thought them bunking each other was a shitty idea.

Kenji:[Smirking] I think everyone though it like that.

Ivan: At least the only shit we have deal with is the yandere and the bickering couple. And after that it is smooth sailing from here on out.

_Not really for me since I have to deal with her._

Aya:[Smiling like a ghost] Something wrong Kyon?

Kyon: Nothing, just thinking about something in my past. Not related to Monokuma or this entire fiasco.

Aya:[Rising hand dramatically] I really hope so. Otherwise things might turn dark.

_That way her saying that things mind end up me covered in a bloody end._

Kyon: I'll keep that in mind.

Aya:[Annoyed and contemplative look] You should annoyed with me. Do you have anything against me?

Kyon: What would that be then?

_Other then the fact your threatening with me. Which is something so minor._

Aya: Look, if you don't like me that's fine. Just don't try anything against me otherwise darkness will spread against you.

_I should ignore and focus on Silver and Amanda's mysterious adviser. All this darklady is doing is trying to provoke to do something and make myself look back. But honestly it is working in a weird way.  
_

Hyeong-Ji:[Looks ready to cry] Please don't fight you two. I don't want to see more people hurting each other.

Eirin:[Holding rapier in a defensive stance] Oh I didn't notice. Nice spotting Hyeong-Ji.

Ivan:[Holding skateboard like a bat] Damn my big mouth! I should really learn how to shut up.

Kaz:[Solemn look] Regardless of that, why are you two engaging in conflict? You are aware that we are dealing with  a high amount of disputes at the very moment.

_I know I should probably prolong this to make them aware about Aya's death threat but I feel like that will just have Aya do her move quicker._

Kyon: We weren't fighting. We just had a little disagreement about who is at fault between Li and Jing. Isn't that right Aya?

Aya:[Confused look] Oh yes. I mean why are you saying it was Li's fault. She just looking out for everyone's concern.

_What is she trying to pull? Well might as well play along._

Kyon: I don't know, because Nir seems to agree with her leaving with Jing.

Aya: That's probably because Jing force her to do it.

Li:[Concern look] So that is the way you think Kyon. I didn't know I was being bossy.

Kyon: L..Li!

_Crap! I didn't know she was still here._

Jeanne:[Feisty expression] Maybe you should have watch your mouth.

Kyon: Li I didn't mean to-

Li:[Strict] That's fine if you feel like that. Excuse while I tend to some business.[Leave]

Ivan: That was a total fail.

Bazaaz:[Taking notes] Their was no positive effect from that Kyon. I recommend changing your words next time.

They have to rub it in my face. I know she doesn't seem to care about the words but I can tell she was hurt.

Aya:[Positive gleam] That is your problem not mine. I hope you can overcome otherwise a woman's wrath is coming your way.

Thank you Aya. Thank you for letting me fall to you trap.

Aya: Hehe. Sorry for that.

_No your not._

_All I did was eat my breakfast before bolting back to my room. I didn't want to confront my fellow classmates since they likely ask more details about me and Aya argument and my comment about Li. They might do the same with Aya but knowing how crafty she is, she'll likely make many lies and excuses to trick the students. But it is none of my business how things will work their._

_Meanwhile I decided to move forward in my life and talk to someone since I have freetime_

**FREETIME STARTS**

{Move to Police Station}

_Look like Nir is free again. She seems to intently inspect all the guns and seeing all the bullets that were lying on the table, the guns are very likely to be disarm. Hopefully they are because if they aren't I might end up receiving a hole in my chest. And not pleasurable ones._

{Talk to Nir}

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and thinking with a contemplative look] I wonder what model is this? Is it from the 19's or the 20's? Might as well check the inside to find the engrave.

Kyon: Not surprise to see you here. You were always a gun nut.

Nir:[Sweating and keeping her guns close to her] What the!? Kyon you scared me!!!

Kyon: Like before. So what are you doing with those guns?

Nir:[Curling her hair with her gun with a smile] Just checking if the models. I said before that I was a gun collector before right? So I was thinking that if any of these guns are rare, I could take one back home as a souvenir.

_A gun for a souvenir? That definitely fits you Nir._

Kyon: So was there any rare models among the pile Gun Junkie?

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] Not really. Unfortunately all I saw were models that I already own. Still haven't check half of these so there may still be hope.

_I guess we should have hope that things will pull through._

Kyon: Want me to help you? Looks like you might take a hour if you do it by yourself.

Nir:[Curling her hair with her gun with a smile] Sure you can, but you should be warn I didn't disarm all of these yet. So be careful.

_Yikes! Might be the logical choice to back off. So should I just ignore it and hangout with her?_

( **Yes/** No)

Nir:[Soothing expression] Thank you. I always enjoyed spending time with you Kyon.

_So me and Nir check the rest of the guns for the journey of rare models. Many of them are ones I am not familiar due to Nir's explanation that they were from outside of Japan. Still we had fun despite the fact one of the guns did shoot and nearly hit me in the ear. I guess guns are like I thought, they are my enemies._

Nir:[Rubbing chin with a thoughtful expression] Kyon, do you remember the thing I told you before? The thing about my father?

Kyon: Yes. Why?

_Does she want to tell me more about it? If it will help her then I don't mind._

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] Can you promise you won't try stopping me?

Stopping her? Stopping her what?

Nir:[Holding golden revolver] This gun is loaded with one bullet. I will fire it very soon.

_Hold on! Is she going to kill me!? No wait, if she were why would she use a gun that will trace back to her!? Unless..._

Kyon: Don't do it Nir!!! Please, don't shoot!!!

Nir: Don't worry. I have the resolve to follow though father's final will.

_His final will!? Does he want her to die!?_

Kyon: Nir! Don't!!!

_Crap! No one is coming! Were in a disaster here!!!_

*bang*

Kyon:...What the? What just happen?

_There was now a bullet stuck on top of the ceiling. I see that the bullet came from the golden revolver held by the SHSL Gunner Nir Aleshire. She looks relived for some reason but as long as she's fine then that is all that matters._

Nir:[Gripping guns with a joyful look] There, father I fulfill your last will. I shot your final bullet as a way to honor.

Kyon: What do you mean honor? Did you father enjoy shooting that golden revolver?

Nir:[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] Not really, my father owned this gun as his prize possession. This was his reward for all his service towards the army. I love the stories he told me about his mission.

Kyon; Then why did you shoot the gun?

Nir:[Looking down hiding her face] My father's last will said that he wish for one of his bloodline to shoot the gun. And for the rest to witness the shooter commit the act/ I wanted to this when I was younger but because of my mother comatose, I didn't until she would recover and be with me again.

Kyon: That would go against your father's wishes. You wanted to her to see since she was as important to your father as you were.

Nir: Not only that but if he I shot the gun back then, I would be doing it alone. It would rub in my face the fact that I am alone in this world. No family and no one to come home to. I didn't want to do so I tried to ignore the will.[Smiling with tears] Until today with you.

_With me? But why? What is special about me then being a prodigy detective in his teens?_

Kyon: Why would you do it with me?

Nir: Because you were like family to me. I knew that father would accept as family if he was still alive. I mean it would be weird for him to meet you but I know for sure he'll understand why I see you like that.

Kyon: What do you mean by like that?

Nir: You should from this entire experience what I think of you. My father and mother would certainly agree.

(Husband/Boyfriend/Brother/Father)

 

**Answer: Father**

Kyon: You think I'm similar to your father.

Nir: Exactly. You are exactly like my father. The way you talk and the way you support. I'm pretty sure father will you are a splitting-image of him if he could have met you.

_I wonder if he looks like an older version of me. If that is true, then maybe I found my long lost father._

Kyon: I guess I shouldn't be ashamed. The way you said about your father is that he was indeed a great man. I really wish I could have met him.

Nir:[Pushing her right gun to her temple with a sad expression] That is true. I really do miss him.

Kyon: Nir...if you say like I'm your father...is there anything I could do to make you feel?

Nir: ...[Looking down hiding her face] Pat...

_Huh? What is she whispering?_

Kyon: Can you please say that again? Your voice a little too soft.

Nir: Can you please...[Tears falling] Pat me at the head?

_What kind of request is that? I kind of expected for a hug or a kiss like all those sappy drama do._

Kyon: Why would you want me to pat you in the head? That seems so childish.

Nir: That is because my father always did to me when I accomplish something. I want to feel that warmth one last time.

_I see. It make sense now since the last time she saw her father was when she was young._

Kyon: Since I remind you of my father, you thought the warm feeling will come back if I do this small request for you. I understand how you would think like that.

Nir:[Smiling with tears] So you will?

Kyon: Of course. I said I would do your request. A simple pat is the very least I can do.

**Scene: Kyon pats Nir's head with a smile. Nir is crying tears of joy.**

Kyon: So how is this? I always thought this would be the best way to do it if I ever had my own child.

Nir: You definitely would be a great father. Please don't ever push yourself away to any child you might have in the future.

Kyon: I will. Maybe I should my daughter after you?

Nir: Hey, that would be weird. You know you could take me as an adoptive daughter.

Kyon: Were in the same age. Don't say something so ridiculous.

Nir: You don't want someone like me as a daughter? I feel offended.

Kyon: If you were much younger then me, I would have accepted it in a heartbeat. You are daughter that any father would be proud of. I know your father felt like that even when he was away from you.

Nir: Thank you. But you should know that if you want a child, you need a wife first.

Kyon: I'll cross that bridge when we get their.

Nir: Maybe I have a few idea. You want to hear?

Kyon: Probably not. But still I wonder what type of person would be willing to share a responsibility with me

_Nir has been suffering a great deal of pain because she never tied the loose ends with her family. But now with someone who could she feel the warmth of her her family she can now reflect back and let the pain go away. I'm thankful she was able to do it with my help. And knowing that she thinks I'm like her father, that should give me a reason why I should proud of myself. In the end Nir was someone I could call an important person. Just like a daughter._

**NIR'S FREETIME END!!!**

**Achievement Earned: The Last Shot! A Golden Goodbye.**

_After all of this I decided to go back and rest for a while. By the time I wake up I notice I have to meet up with Silver and Amanda to confront their mysterious adviser.\_

Kyon: Guess it's showtime.

{Move to Mix Bathroom}

_I told Silver and Amanda to see me here since I know no ever goes here. At least that was what Jack told me before._

Silver:[Glaring] So where is she?

Amanda:[Squeezing ball intensely] Please don't tell me this is a trap in order to murder us.

_Is she really that paranoid? Then again I would to if I were in her shoes._

Kyon: If I really was then why did I ask to meet you guys in front of other people? Sounds like a pretty stupid mistake.

Silver: Point taken.

Amanda: But then explain why she isn't he-

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] Sorry for being late. I needed to discuss something with Nir which unfortunately lasted more then I expected.

Kyon: Don't worry, I understand.

Silver:[Looking sideways] Anyway this meeting was set-up by Kyon so he should be the one to start.

Kyon: Honestly the reason I called the meeting between us was to confirm if Torohime was the one who help you guys.

Torohime: Yeah I was. What is wrong with that?

Kyon: I'm kind of surprise that it was you who help them out. But then again I know you have the ability and the results of what happen could have only been by you.

Amanda:[Stretching and thinking] Well the same for me. Even I wasn't expecting for her to do such a thing.

Silver: But she did say the reason she help was because it her duty as the SHSL Therapist.

Torohime: Even like this, I still take my duties and responsibilities very seriously. My passion for helping others in there mental needs is never fake.

_So I guess everything she said about psychology is true._

Kyon: So how did you help them? What did you do to convince them to overcome their dilemma.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and looking down] You should know. You already seen me do it to many others in the past.

Silver:[Putting on hoodie] You should be thankful. What she did for us was one of the most inspiring thing I ever experience.

Amanda:[Dribbling ball smiling] Not even my coaches could have pump me up as much as she did.

_I'm not that different from them. She did the same to me once when I felt lonely._

Kyon: You still got the magic. At least when another incident happens, you could help them.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] As long as I don't become the victim or killer. But I shouldn't worry since I am certain that from the eyes of the others, none of them are willing to go after.

Silver: That is good news to hear.

Torohime: But unfortunately the same can't be said for every-

*bang*

_What the hell!? Someone is after us!!!_

Silver:[Glaring] Cover!!! Now!!!

Amanda:[Holding balls with tear in her eyes] Why are they shooting at us!?

No wait!!! The person who is shooting is after me!!! That means!!!

**Scene: Aya holding a gun shoots but Torohime pushes away Kyon from being shot.**

Kyon: Gah!

Torohime: Your an idiot for not getting into cover!!!

Kyon: Sorry for being caught off guard!!!

Torohime: The person is after you. I'm pretty sure you know already who it is.

Kyon: That doesn't mean I should say it. The moment I do, they might try to do whatever it takes to kill me.

Torohime: We can always restrain them. But then again, a desperate man could do anything if push far enough.

Kyon: Exactly my point. You told me from before.

Torohime: I'm surprise you remember that little rant. Guess you were listening after all.

Kyon: Now you can forget calling me a detective nut.

Torohime: You still are in the back of my mind.

Jing: Are you guys OK!?

_Finally, the back-up has appear. If it weren't for Torohime, I would be dead and became the next victim. And she would have been the next killer._

Jing:[Cross arm and annoyed] What happen here!?

Jeanne:[Feisty expression] I just hears the gunshot and came up here at once.

Henry:[Removing bowler hat and sweating] Where is the killer!? Why did they do this!?

Kyon: No one is dead yet. Just call everyone here and we will explain everything.

_Although I already know who our mysterious culprit is._

Ivan:[Disagree look] Right!? Don't move you asses! I'll be back soon with back-up.

_After he said that, almost everyone gather around here murmuring and discussing with what happened. The only person not here were Tamas and Bazaaz. Ivan said he never found them and remains suspicious about those two. But I already that isn't the correct answer._

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] Why did this happen? Why would anyone want to do this after we lost two of our friends?

Delilah:[Inspecting flower] It is obvious not everyone is our friend. The question is who it is.

Jiaming:[Fixing tie] We won't get answers unless we search for evidence.

Silver:[Glaring] But all we know for certain is that the intended target was either us four.

Delilah:[Holding parasol sweating] Who is these four? I'm sorry but everyone gathered here when I arrived so I wasn't certain on who arrive first.

Kenji:[Smirking] It wasn't me so don't worry for my safety.

Lute:[Reading book] You know that opens the possibility that you were the culprit.

Li:[Strict] Let's not jump to conclusion you two. We first need our discuss.

Jiaming:[Business look] Very good. Now let's here from you four. Starting with you Mr. Antinori?

Silver: We all were just having a simple conversation until suddenly a gun shot appeared out of nowhere. The conversation by the way was arrange by Kyon.

_Is he trying to oust me as someone suspicious? Well this was something that was going to be revealed to being with._

Jiaming: Is that true Ms. Thaina?

Amanda:[Squeezing elbow while sweating] Yes, but I don't think he set the entire thing up.

Jiaming:[Staring intensely] Why would you say that? There is a chance that Kyon still arrange this incident to happen.

Amanda:[Hugging ball sadly] But the thing is that the gunshot was directed to Kyon.  If he really set this up then why would he let himself get shot?

Jiaming: That is a good point. Mr.Utsurugi please answer.

_Looks I'm in the hotseat now. Hopefully what I say won't make me even more suspicious._

Kyon: To be honest, I am not terribly sure. All I remember was there was a gunshot and Torohime got me in the ground when it happened.

Jiaming:[Business look] Why didn't you get yourself in the ground? Why did you let Torohime get you down?

Lute:[Holding her open book with one hand while smiling smugly] Your a detective after all. Isn't that your job.

She's been reading to many Sherlock Holmes novels.

Kyon: It just came out of nowhere. I mean why would you react if a bullet came out of nowhere in order to kill you.

Jiaming: And you Torohime. Do you have anything else to add to this incident?

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] The only thing for certain is that someone was stalking Kyon. The entire acts could have only been possible if they overheard Kyon making the suggestion for this meeting. And also Kyon being in the position as the target makes it sound less like a coincidence.

You know even if she still has no emotions, I notice from afar that she has indeed skills to analyze and study crime scenes and solve cases but I don't think that is her calling.

Torohime: Kyon, I want to talk to you in privacy later tonight if you don't mind.

Li:[Strict] Hold on! What makes you think were going to let you do such a thing-

Nir:[Cleaning her gun with a worried expression] We found a gun!!! It was one of the ones in the Police Station!!!

Kenji:[Pressing water balloon to his forehead] I was the one who found the gun not you!!!

Delilah:[Inspecting flower] You mean the weapon?

_Save by a sudden intrusion. Little things like these are appreciative._

Li: We will discuss about this later in the future.

Nir: The gun was one of the ones at the police station!!! It was still warm so it means it was fired recently!!!

Aya:[Biting thumb] It makes sense that you would know.

_Aya looks really nervous. I guess my hunch was right._

Kaz:[Sweating profoundly] So have you discover any hints in finding the perpetrator?

Nir:[Holding gun near her head and worried expression] Unfortunately no. I search it really intensely but it doesn't have anything to tell me who shot it?

Jiaming:[Concern Look] So where did you guys find it?

Kenji: [Juggling water balloons and thinking] Around the corner in the hallway. It was still smoking so that was how we notice it.

Jing:[Holding hands together and thinking] That isn't much. Anyone could have thrown it while making their escape it.

Lute: Anymore detail? Even minor ones could be important.

Nir:[Pointing guns at herself] I don't want to sound suspicious but one thing I notice was that the gun was light. I have a feeling the person pick it because the gun is easy to use even for a beginner.

_Yeah, since our mysterious shooter isn't very well experience._

Li:[Strict] Is what your trying to say is that the shooter isn't you?

Nir:[Holding guns up] W.What!? I would never shoot anyone!!!

Li: I know your close to Kyon but we can't just list you off because of that. In fact it is very suspicious since the attack was through a shooting and you, the SHSL Gunner, would do that in a murder attempt.

Nir: B.But!!! I would never-

Jing:[Pointing swiss knife] Li, don't jump to conclusion. Just because it was a shooting doesn't mean it was her.

Li:[Concern look] What do you mean? Nir is an experience shooter so it make sense for her to use that method to commit her crime.

Jing: That's the point. You know Kyon is still alive, and if it was Nir then she wouldn't have miss. Meaning he would have died if she was the culprit.

_He has a really good point with that argument and besides I already know who committed this action._

Nir: Jing...you defended me?

Jing:[Annoyed look] Don't think I'm doing this to protect you. I'm only trying to find the person behind this and I doubt that it was you.

Nir:[Soothing look] We..well I should thank you.

Li:[Concern look] Umm...Nir...

Nir:[Twirling guns] Did I do something again Li?

Li:[Strict] No it's just I'm sorry for the outburst. I honestly though you were involve because of your talent but I didn't try to analyze the data and just jump to a conclusion.

Henry:[Amusing smile] Don't worry it's no biggy. I mean we probably doubt what you said was completely true anyway so no harm was really done.

Lute:[Reading] I recommend changing you words since they sound like you putting down her confidence.

Henry:[Removing bowler hat and sweating] I didn't mean it like that!!!

Jeanne:[Feisty expression] Told you to think before you act. It maybe fine with me but it mind ended up hurting someone else if your not careful.

Lute:[Rising book dramatically] That was wise words coming from you.

Nir:[Soothing expression] Anyway beside those two I'm fine. I don't get offended easily so things like this don't bother me too much.

Jack:[Flipping coin] But still that leaves a loose killer among us. We need to find more clues in order to find our perpetrator.

Lisa:Smug look while holding camera] So it's been decided. Today we will find the culprit of this mess Jack.

_Today? What they were free the entire time?_

Jack:[Grinning] Hey Lisa, don't treat this like a game despite the fact I've been in this rodeo quite a while.

Lisa:[Squeezing camera with excitement] Don't worry, we will be the ones who'll find the killer.

Kaz:[Solemn look] I'll help out, but I still have to do something so I can't help for too long.

Hyeong-Ji:[Fiddling fingers] I...I will help to. If you guys don't mind?

Lisa: Alright so we got our investigation team. Now let's find a murderer and make them pay.

Jack:[Grinning] Now if you excuse us-

Aya:[Biting thumb] May I join to? I mean my writing experience might help you out?

_What is she trying to pull?_

Jack:[Flipping coin] Are you certain? This is something we must take serious.

_And why would Jack allow it knowing she is the most suspicious out of everyone?_

Aya:[Smiling like a ghost] Don't worry, I take a threat for blood as something we must not fool around like a mad scientist ready to release the beast.

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] Are you sure about that Jack? Hope you won't regret the choice.

Jack:[Grinning] Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Anyway let get straight to the crime scene to see if anymore evidence remains.

_After he said those words, he left along his four little assistants. Hopefully they'll be able to prove Aya is the culprit or if not her then who actually did it. Everyone immediately went back their rooms to rest and while I attempted to do that, I heard a mysterious noise which stop me in my tracks._

*bzz*

???: So this is your new invention? I am impress.

???: Like I expected. My talent must always please my customers.

_Two voices? Who could they be?_

{Examine Floor}

_Well look at that. A secret passageway. Let see what we could find in this shed of secrets._

{Move to ???}

Tamas: Kyon!!! How did you find this place!!!???

Bazaaz:[Aiming raygun at gunpoint] If I were you I would keep to myself the sacred headquarters of the defenders of the world.

_At least I know Bazaaz is his normal self._

Kyon: Never mind the delusional, what are you guys doing in a place like this? And what this place anyway?

Bazaaz: As we said this is the sacred head-

Tamas:[Rubbing forehead with oily handkerchief] As you could see, this is a basement. A hidden one to be exact.

Kyon: Alright, I can tell that already but why are you guys here? Weren't you aware about the incident upstairs.

Bazaaz:[Squeezing the lab coats sleeve] What incident? Did another murder occurred beneath out noses?

_Maybe I should keep quiet about it. Maybe it could be useful later as withdrawing information did help in the past._

Kyon: It wasn't a murder but it was something none of us ever plan on talking about.

Tamas:[Holding wrench nervously] Okay then. [Smacking his palm with his wrench] Hey dude, I would be careful if I were you. That raygun actually shoots real heat blast.

_Real heat blast? Is that even written somewhere in the law?_

Bazaaz:[Aiming raygun at gunpoint] Don't worry. I'm a train professional- *blast*

Tamas: Idiot!!! You almost hit me!!!

_Another shooting incident. I'd be surprise if the next person dies from something else then a gun like a knife._

Kyon: What is that raygun about? Was it found here when you guys arrived?

Tamas:[Holding wrench nervously] I...I don't know...I first saw it...when Bazaaz showed it to me.

Bazaaz:[Fixing glasses with a confident expression] What are you talking about my assistant against the aliens? Did you forget the appreciation I showed you when you gave me this important gift?

Tamas:[Bending wrench] Keep your mouth shut you runt! I never made that monster!

_I guess he touched a pretty strong nerve. Maybe I should try a trick to see if he really made the raygun._

Kyon: But wouldn't you have the talent to make such a thing like that. Being a SHSL Handy Man and a genius at craftsmanship.

Tamas: Only I could do that!!! No one has the same skills as I would!

Bazaaz:[Looking away and squeezing the pockets of the coat] The way you acted now was just illogical. You just proven my point that you tried to deny.

Kyon: So got anything to say Tamas?

Tamas:[Cleaning wrench] You got to be shitting me. Fine I admit that I made the raygun but don't tell anybody else. I don't want to get in trouble for making that.

_Doesn't he realize that mistake he just said now?_

Kyon: Then why did you made that thing in the first place? Doing something bad and not preparing yourself for trouble sounds really bizarre.

Bazaaz:[Sweats a little] We don't have to get at that point right? I mean the motive is pretty redundant so it's best we ignore it for now.

Tamas:[Bending wrench] Your the one who force me to make it so take responsibility like a man.

_Of course I should have deduce that with everything they said._

Kyon: Explain yourself to me Bazaaz. Why would you have him make something so dangerous?

Bazaaz: I needed a weapon to destroy aliens! Asking Tamas to make this is the most logical choice.

Tamas:[Squeezing handkerchief] Still I didn't actually expect you to use it so often. I though you were only planning to use it as a self-defense weapon.

Bazaaz:[Aiming raygun] Against the aliens!!!

Tamas:[Gripping wrench tightly and sweating] I sometimes wonder how I could work in the same room as you. If it were someone else then maybe they would be tempted to kill just to get away from you.

Bazaaz:[Sweating a little] That is just mean. I though you were my loyal assistant and partner.

Tamas: When did that ever happen? Anyway I got it done so just leave me alone.

_Looks like those two are not as close as I first thought._

Kyon: Did you guys forget I was here? Or you became to engross with your conflict that you ignored the detective?

Bazaaz:[Inspecting raygun] Look, just ignore what you just heard. It is important to keep this secret otherwise humanity may perish to such a malevolent force.

_The malevolent force I'm feeling is you Bazaaz._

Tamas: Just keep this between us. We already have enough conflict with what happened earlier.[Leave]

Bazaaz: Agreed. Now excuse me while I gain more knowledge.[Leave]

Kyon: Guess that leaves me here alone. In this secret basement that not many are aware of.

_I wonder what was the point of that. Maybe that raygun might be involve with something in the future. Hopefully Tamas and Bazaaz won't be involve but if the raygun is going to be involve then most likely it will be. But time will only tell if my hunch is right or not. Better get out of this basement otherwise people might accuse me of being suspicious._

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

Nir:[Soothing expression] Please met me and Torohime in the gymnasium at nighttime Kyon.

_Where did she come from?_

Kyon: Uhh...why?

Nir:[Twirling gun] Trust me when I say that your life depends on it. Anyway i have to be somewhere else but I'm waiting for you. Oh and Torohime will be the one waiting for you in the dorm so just remember[Leave]

_Now I'm starting to get suspicious just like Li did._

Kyon: Why would she have me meet her up alone at nighttime.

_No Nir wouldn't do something like that. Seeing the horrible effects of committing that._

Kyon: Right? I mean Torohime is their to.

_After my episode of paranoia, I decided to rest a little in my room. But after a quick nap I decided that I need to be productive otherwise I might regret it in the future. The way to do is by simply going to hang out with someone and learn more about them._

**FREE TIME!!!**

{Auto-move to Art Room}

_Seeing this room makes me aware that the new room gave us more chances to do things. For the better or for the worst. Seeing 3 people around here makes me wonder who i should hang out with? Li, who's drawing a book cover? Hyeong-Ji, who surprisingly is good at drawing? Or Henry, who seems really into his work which make sense since it is Henry that were talking about._

{Talk to Li}

Li:[Smirking while reading book] This might work, the cover does seem to draw attention for it's simple yet creative design which clearly express the true meaning of the story. [Fixing glasses] Then again it might be hard to mass produce this though.

Kyon: But it could be worth the trouble. Business also means giving people what they want.

Li:[Contemplative Look] Hmm...you might have a point. Anyway why have you approach me Kyon? Something important to discuss?

Kyon: Not exactly, I just came here to see if I can get closer to you. Sounds wrong but that is a good way to say it.

Li:[Strict] If it is about romance, unfortunately I'm not interested in you.

_Blunt, but that is probably the best way to say it._

Kyon: Like I want to romance you. I just want to see if we can be good friends.

Li: I get where getting at. We are friends but I wouldn't be sure if we are good friends.

Kyon: Which is why I want to hangout with you.

Hopefully this doesn't push her away from it.

Li:[Concern look] I need to concentrate on this work, but if you really want to talk while I work then that is fine.

_Guess were going to talk too much, but still I made it this far. Should I go on and spend time with her?_

( **Yes** /No)

Kyon: I would not mind. In fact this usually happens anyway in the police department with the so I'm use to it.

Li:[Reassuring smile] Grab a seat and prepare your patience. This might take a while.

_And take a while it did. Li was so precise with her drawing which made her really slow in what she did. While I tried to start conversations, she just ignored them being trance in her work. I expected this and just started thinking about different ways to solve murders just o be ready if the opportunity happens. Soon she was and done and finally a conversation started._

_We got a bit closer despite the slow and nonchalant silence._

Li:[Strict] So I guess we had another discussion.

Kyon: I guess we do.

Li:[Concern look] So can you help me out? You know I mean it isn't big so it won't take too much of your time but I understand your a busy man so we can delay it to ano-

_The way she is isn't like principal Li. I guess everyone has those moments where they end up in a ramble. Now it is time to stop the constant stream of words_

Kyon: What is going on with you? Li your not acting the same as usual.

Li: It's just...I feel...like I have that thing called "honeybees in your mouth".

_Being profound in literature she surprising got that wrong._

Kyon: It's butterflies in your stomach. So what is going with you? Does this have to do with the man you love?

Li:[Covering face with a book] How can you tell? Is my face telling you with it's appearance.

_I doubt since I can't even see it with that book covering it._

Kyon: Just because of your voice and how we talk before. So what is the problem now?

Li: You should know. Your a love expert!

_She's acting like one of love crazed woman going through a lovelife crisis._

Kyon: When and where did I say I was a love expert?

Li:[Concern look] Well the way you helped me out can only be possible with a love expert.

_Or someone who has dealt with love before._

Kyon: So as a "love expert" I need to first learn the problem with you. Why are you panicking like before?

Li: There wasn't a factor I was even considering. Now it makes me feel like a fool.

Kyon: What is it then? I feel like your taking this entire situation way too seriously.

Li:[Covering face with a book] This is something my life depends on. If I fail I might as well die. My life has no meaning other then for him.

_Such a drama queen. Fits for a cheerleader, not an author._

Kyon: Can you at least tell me? If I have no idea what your talking about, little can I do to cure your rambling catastrophe.

Li:[Dreamy] I don't know what should I choose! A lovely restaurant with a scarlet dress to impress him!? A beautiful garden wearing a outfit filled with simplicity and beauty!? Maybe even a meeting room where we share a coffee while looking reliable and ready to provide for the world!?

_I have an idea now. The way she said tells me her biggest worry was..._

(Setting/Style/Situation/Sexual Appeal)

 

 

_Answer: Setting_

Kyon: You don't need to worry about the setting as much.

Li: Expected from the love expert.

_Seriously stop that woman._

Kyon: Look true love doesn't get affected by the location where the confession takes place. It gets affected by the genuine feelings of the person.

Li:[Concern look] But my parents has told me that the only reason they got married was because what my father did for my mother.

What type of family does she have?

Kyon: The may work for them but everyone is different so it may not work for everyone else. You need to find your own way.

Li: My own way?

Kyon: I wouldn't know how you want to do it but...I can tell that if the way you do it shows your genuine passion that man can not say no.

Li:[Reassuring smile] I see so if I can find a way to show how much I love him, he won't reject me!

_I don't know about that, but it's nice to see the typically frowny Li have a bright smile. Hopefully that enthusiasm continues forward._

Kyon: Good luck on it. Hopefully you can be happy with him.

Li:[Reading book sadly] I wonder if he will be willing. But I shouldn't be worried for that until the time comes.

Kyon: That's right. Just search in your heart and find the way you want to confess.

_I hope he does accept it. I can see how much the man means to Li. I wonder what he did to win her heart?_

Li:[Reassuring smile] Thank you Kyon. I think soon I'll be ready to confess to him and it's all thanks to you. Now goodbye.[Leave]

_It is nice to see people fall in love. Though it makes you envious as you can only just watch and not enjoy love itself due to having no partner. Maybe I could of have but we all know why I can't..._

_Anyway I hope I can help her more even if it's a little._

_After all that I decided to return to my room and rest but then I said let's skip it and just hangout with someone._

Kyon: That is the most logical choice at this moment.

{Auto-move to Storage Room}

_I wonder what reasons would the Miller siblings and Nir be here. Maybe talking with one of them may clear up why._

{Talk to Jack}

Jack:[Grinning] Got anything to talk with me about Kyon?

Kyon: Jack, what are you doing here?

Jack: Same can be said to you.

Kyon: Just walking around finding something entertaining and I think I found it.

Jack:[Inspecting coin] I wouldn't call myself entertaining. I'm not a crazy jester with a knack for chaos and laughs.

_What is he talking about?_

Kyon: But you sound sometimes enthusiastic with dealing with crimes. Maybe you have a crazy tendecy.

Jack: Maybe. But I hope that wouldn't be brought out by you my good friend. Some people deserve to get hurt and your one of none of them.

_That sounds scary. Maybe I should ask Lisa about that story in the future. But that could also bring out nightmares for her so maybe not a good idea._

Kyon: So what is your reasoning being here. I don't expect you to be a junkie with the occupation you have.

Jack: It's just for investigation sake. You should wish that good things will come out or else you might be seeing Kristoph and Stella sooner then we thought.

Kyon: So how does it go? Don't really think we will get much in this room since this years away from the mix bathroom.

Jack:[Flipping coin] And you are right again. Guess me and Lisa wasted time here, like Lisa's usual ideas. Now she owes me her desserts tonight.

Kyon: Anyway want to talk? Maybe not to make this a waste of time.

Jack: Be closer to a fellow enforcer or grab some dessert from my dear little sister. I would pick the non-materialistic option.

_Maybe I should do him a favor and just not talk to him. So get him free dessert or not?_

( **Yes to no dessert** / No to get dessert)

Kyon: That's nice to know. Thanks for your sacrifice.

Jack:[Grinning] Now you owe me some desserts. Chocolate or pudding first but if it's strawberry then I'll shove it in your face.

Kyon: I see. You hate strawberries.

Jack:[Aggressive look] Those pink demons always haunt me ever since I was young. No way I'll ever let those things in my mouth.

Kyon: I think your just overreacting.

_That's a touchie subject._

_So we took our time investigating the storage room but unfortunately without Lisa's constant habit of starting the conversation this was a huge waste of time. We can't take back time but I would say still that both of us got closer. At least in my opinion don't know about Jack._

Jack:[Flipping coin] ...

Kyon: Looks like you got something in your mind. Do you think you could share it with me?

Jack: Probably not. It's a little part of my dark past.

_Dark past? I would expect him to be someone who has been in predicaments, but dark past is a little bit far off._

Kyon: Not wanting to share with is fine. But remember that I'm a friend and I wouldn't judge you on it.

Jack:[Holding coin on forehead grimacing] Maybe you wouldn't but a commoner would get away from if he finds out even a little about it.

Kyon: Well I'm not a commoner so don't worry about me.

_Being a Hope's Peak student._

Jack: You see it's about Lisa. I remember something that happened in our childhood. That moment was both painful and important and I want to share it with you but you'll probably not be able to relate since it's so far off.

Kyon: If it has something to do with crime then maybe I actually will. I always been expose to crime ever since I was little.

Jack:[Grinning] As a kid huh? And why would that be? Being a troublemaker and getting yourself caught by the cops?

Kyon: No, although I get treated as one if I do something out of line at home. The reason for that is because my family were all detectives or law related occupations. Hearing all about it as a kid was uncomforting but in the end I got use to it by the time I was in grade school.

_I got to admit that those memories were painful but like what Jack said are also important. So I think I can see what Jack is going through._

Jack:[Inspecting coin] The same was for me but it was at the opposite spectrum.

Kyon: You mean your family were criminals? Ironic that their son became a figurehead against people like them.

Jack: Criminal would be an understatement but forget about those folks. The thing I was thinking about was when me and Lisa ran away.

_Ran away?_

Kyon: I get it. To get away from the rotten criminals in your home. Am I right?

Jack:[Flipping coin] You would be right but I was able to tolerate them at first.[Aggressive look] Until they...

Kyon: Stopping mid-sentence will make more curious so no point hiding.

Jack:[Grinning] Then i guess were done with this. Had a nice time chatting with you my friend.

_Come on! And right I was about to get info about this guy, he backtracks and escaped from the interrogation. Maybe he should be called the SHSL Pain in the Ass. Then again some guy got the title already._

Jack:[Slightly stress] Just remember my words Kyon. What they did that made me run away wasn't done towards Lisa, it was someone else precious to me. And trying to pry from Lisa won't be much help since she doesn't know all most of the details.

_And there goes my back-up plan. He always two steps ahead of me._

Kyon: I will find out eventually Jack. Your talking to the SHSL Detective, a guy who does this as a everyday task.

Jack:[Flipping coin] I know that already. The question to this mystery is when and if I'm still alive when you do find out. Hopefully I will still be but life is full of twist that you won't see coming.

Kyon: Still alive? Sound like your sure that you won't be making out of this.

Jack:[Grinning] Hey man, it's fine as long it was with a purpose. But that still not for certain just relax and take things one day at a time. Maybe when I warm up to you I'll tell you my secret. Now let's depart.

Kyon: If you want to then sure.

_Jack is still playing the enigma card and keeping himself everything about him. It may take time to break that fortress around him but he isn't the type of guy who'll be able to maintain it. In the end I got at least a glimpse of what he was guarding._

_After all of that I return to my room to rest before going to Nir's meet up._

Kyon: I wonder what she has in plan? It sounds kind of important.

{Move to Dorm Hallway}

_And who do I find but not Nir..._

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] Hello their Kyon.

Kyon: Will our conversation be interrupted by another gun shot.

Torohime: Probably not. But anything can go.

Kyon: So why did you wait for me outside.

Torohime: Because of Nir's instruction.

_Nir's instruction? Now what she up to? Maybe I should review the facts of what I gathered._

**MEMO MEMORY**

**-She talked to Hyeong-Ji**

**-She wasn't around lunch**

**-She seems to be concern with the pair of the groups**

**-She made a private meeting with Kaz.**

**-She takes this more serious then most people would.**

**-She's sensitive about this and what's to keep this to herself.**

**-It's for others instead of herself.**

**-It requires lots of preparation and time.**

**-It isn't illegal**

**-She caters two people.**

**\- It help out Hyeong-Ji and Kaz.**

**-She arrange a private between me and Torohime**

**\- She was bothered with the motive.**

Kyon: ... Now I see. Torohime let's just get going to the meet up and see if my suspicion of Nir's activities is right?

Torohime: What are you talking about? Actually just forget I said that. Sometimes I don't get what you contain in your brain.

Kyon: You will see soon.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and looking down] For some reason, I have the emotion called worry.

{Move to Gymnasium}

_For some reason Nir isn't here, despite her being the one who arrange it. I notice the small change in the gymnasium which most likely was Nir's doing. But that change doesn't seem to be any use if she wanted to murder us._

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and smiling] Look at that, even though behind the curtain was just a mirror the mirror reflection is beautiful.

Kyon: Yeah, and this isn't an ordinary reflection. The reflection is multi-colored like a beautiful field.

_I doubt Monokuma was responsible for this so I'm certain it was someone else handicraft. Though if it's Nir is still a question._

Kyon: Though the beauty isn't as great as the glimmering light of the truth.

Torohime: What do you mean?

Kyon: I'm sorry Nir but I figured out your little operation.

**What is Nir's Secret?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you figure out what Nir was up to? Also someone is going to die in the next chapter so any prediction? Leave a comment below and tell me what you think of the series so far. Have a merry Christmas and happy holidays.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	21. Chapter 2 Part 5: I LOVE YOU TO DEATH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figure out the secret. Enjoy the final chapter before saying goodbye to one of our characters. Who is it? Find out in the end.

_Time to tell Torohime straight up what Nir was up to._

Kyon: Nir was trying to be matchmaker. And were her latest pairing.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] Us? I wouldn't expect it with what happened during last Class Trial.

Kyon: But I think she though about the pairing because of what happened during the first days.

Torohime: Now you think about it that way then it makes sense. Though their is nothing going on between us.

Kyon: Still I guess Nir thinks we do. She's the type of girl who you would predictably think like.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and smiling] I guess. She's kind of childish like those girls you would see oggling the latest fad. Hopefully she doesn't end up like some of my patients when there heart inevitably be broken through the news of them being engage.

Kyon: Yeah, childish Nir.

???: Who are you calling childish!!!??? After what I'm trying to do for you two!!!

Looks like our trick work! The matchmaker has arrived.

Nir:[Holding guns up] Come on!!! Don't make fun of me!!!

Torohime: He he, sorry. But you really do act like a child at times.

Kyon: Never going to disagree on that.

Nir:[Holding gun close and sweating] Stop teasing me already. If your going to talk about me then say something positive.

Torohime: Let's see...

Kyon: ...

Nir: Now that's just bullying!

Kyon: Not really. It's just I'm remembering fondly how supportive and helpful you were to us in a time of crisis.

Nir: Really? Or are you just making it up?

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and looking down] No were not. I remember how strong you were when the murder of Stella occurred. Everyone was panicking but you held on and help us calm down which lead us find the killer.

And me getting called number 1 enemy.

Kyon: And also you are trying to pair up people to boost their morals so that's another good thing. Your a great person and don't forget that we appreciate all what you done for me.

Nir:[Soothing expression] You guys!!! I don't even know what to say!!!

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and smiling] Just remember we are always going to be friends. And that you affected us a lot in our life in a positive way.

Nir:[Smiling with tears] Guys!!! Thank you!!![Leave]

Kyon: She's a nice kid. I hope we can still meet-up when this is all done.

Torohime: Me to. I guess this makes this situation worth it. I'm glad I met her.

And I'm glad your finally being triuthful to yourself Torohime.

Kyon: Yeah I guess. Some crimes do have good things come out of it. It make us more appreciative with what we have and help us hold them closer so we wouldn't lose it.

Torohime: Isn't that what I told you in the past? Back when you reunited a father and daughter after you solved a kidnapping?

Kyon: You remember that to. That moment was very precious to me because of those words you say.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] Really now? I wouldn't expect you to think like that.

Kyon: You know I'm full of surprises.

Torohime: For the better or for the worse.

Kyon: So you think Nir's plan was a success.

Torohime: What you think?

Kyon: I have an answer but I would like to hear from the professional. So what's your take.

Torohime: Talking to me like the time you were scared of murders. Very well I shall share my analysis.

_I hope her analyses was better then before, but knowing me..._

Torohime: I think this is something I or anyone are not able have a definitive answer. We can find patterns and signs but in the end someone's mind can only be determine the person themselves so this something base on what I think.

Kyon: What you think or what you feel?

_Which would be hard to figure since Torohime's real self is quite emotionless. But then again if she's actually smiling then that means she has emotions though she rarely shows it._

Torohime:[Looking down with dull and emotionless eyes] I guess I should be honest since you always find the truth. So...

Kyon: So what? Did it work or not?

Torohime:[Removing hat with a smile] My face tells it all.

_That smile. I...I never seen it ever since Class Trial. Honestly while it was warm and relaxing before it felt also a bit force like she was just wearing a mask. But now it really feels like a sun radiating you with life. Hopefully this isn't the last time I would see it._

Kyon: I'm glad Nir's plan work. Hopefully we can have more moments like this. Moments where we can overcome Monokuma's despair addiction.

Torohime: I definitely agree. For once.

_As much I want to continue the night has to end and I think this late is a good time to do so._

Kyon: I think we should call a night. I could escort you back to the room your stay-

Torohime: Maybe not this. I decide that I will go back to our room. Were roommates you know.

_That was an unexpected answer._

Kyon: Because the conflict between has ended? Or is it because of what happen earlier?

Torohime: Maybe a little bit of both. [Emotionless eyes and normal] But just remember this might not last. So don't think everyday will be like what happened to tonight.

Kyon: I understand. Nothing I can do anymore but just live with it. Anyway let's go back home.

Torohime: I agree with you. And goodnight to you to Kyon. Let's hope tomorrow would be without incident unlike today.

_Hopefully what she said will be true. But right now it's really late and it's best to go sleep._

_Me and Torohime returned back to our room and surprisingly she doesn't seem awkward with staying with a person she didn't get along. All I did was take a quick shower and then fell asleep._

**Scene: Monokuma with a blacken figure in Projector Room.**

Monokuma: You realize the stakes? Good, now go their and spread despair!!!

???: This is a pain, but you promise to keep your end of the bargain for this.

Monokuma: Of course. I'm a bear of my word.

???: Not reassuring.

Monokuma: Just hurry up would ya!!! The trap won't work if you don't get yourself ready.

???: I don't even want to this. My God what did I get myself into!

Monokuma: Stop whining or else I'll have to teach you a listen.

???: Just be patient. This isn't easy for me.

_Scene: Figure disappears and Monokuma laughs._

Monokuma: I hope this will wake you up to reality Kyon!!! No can defy my greatness!!! HAHAHAHA!!!

**DATE:DAY 11  
**

**TIME: 7:45 AM  
**

**AREA:DORM ROOM**

_Waking up in the morning and seeing Torohime back is an unusual sight but in the end I have to get use to it very soon. And honestly seeing that I'm not alone anymore does help me out in morality.  
_

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] What are you looking at Kyon? Seeing me here shouldn't be abnormal.

Kyon: Not when you been alone. So how is your welcome back to this room?

Torohime:[Rubbing forehead with dull and emotionless eyes] I always forgot how noisy your snoring was. But I shouldn't say that since I have a far worse condition then that.

Kyon: I never notice my snoring. Some truths are best not to be known.

Torohime: I don't think a detective should be saying that type of things. Especially with the situation your in.

_Of course. At least she's looking out for me._

Kyon: Anyway what should we do today?

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and smiling] Say, do you want to hunt down a yandere?

_You mean the target for the motive? I'm surprise Torohime would want to do something this dangerous. Then again it's also being productive so who am I to complain._

Kyon: I should warn you that a yandere is already as or if not more dangerous then a stalker.

Torohime: Like I said, no one can kill me. I have a certain knack on surviving attempts on my life. [Emotionless eyes and frowning] But then again like Kristoph you probably forgot the first time it happen.

_She's with holding info like before. But I should trust her and wait until she thinks she ready to tell me. And while that happens I should be prepared myself mentally for what she may tell me._

Kyon: Keep it to yourself if you want but I won't mind if you ever tell me. Anyway if your so sure that finding the yandere won't be dangerous for you then I guess I'll trust you.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and smiling] So what is your instruction to deal with this detective?

Kyon: Since Nir has been acting as a matchmaker then I should ask her about the relationships of other. It's possible she may notice something.

_Also her attitude on the motive makes me suspicious._

Flashback:

_Nir: ..._

_Ivan:[Holding skateboard like a bat] Hold on. I notice you kept your mouth shut the entire time Nir. What's going on with you?_

_Nir: What did you say?_

_Nir:[Curling her hair with the barrel of her gun] I'm sorry but I don't feel really well. I think I'll stay in my room for some relaxation. [Leave]_

Kyon: I wouldn't be sure if she going to go along with it but she's still our best shot.

Torohime: I'll talk to her first. Until I tell you the go signal then please try leaving us alone. Nir is really like a kid so it may take a motherly method to ease her in to this.

Kyon: Your the last person I expect I would think that is motherly.

Torohime: And your the last I expect to even be fatherly. Now excuse me while I give this a mother's touch.[Leave]

_The way we talk was like a married couple, but that is not even a possibility. Maybe as before but it would have been a complete lie so I don't mind._

Kyon: Might as well go to the cafeteria.

{Move to Cafeteria}

Aya:[Smiling like a ghost] Even I'm not that cruel to do that.

Kyon: What are you saying Aya? Another of your creepy threats.

Aya:[Biting thumb] You didn't even have to say it like that. I'm not a completely bad guy.

_Even though you threaten to kill me later._

Kyon: So what do you want now? Do you plan to drag Torohime to do this as well?

Aya:[Positive gleam] You should be thankful for this upcoming news. Because...

_Because of what? The only thing I can think of is..._

Aya: Is that I decided to give up on getting you.

Kyon: Are you serious? Why would you ever do that when you went far already.

Aya:[Biting thumb] Because if I kill you then Torohime will be full of despair and I wouldn't want to put the pitiful spirit into a deeper darkness. So I'll be an angel of mercy and spare her from fate's dark hand.

Kyon: Good to find you have a heart you little demon.

Aya:[Looking down like a ghost] But also...I wouldn't want to be chase around like a hellhound against a helpless child.

Kyon: Like yesterday with your little stunt.

Aya: That wasn't me you know. It was another dark souls action.

Kyon: Another? But who the hell would do that to me other then you.

Aya:[Positive gleam] I wouldn't know at all. Anyway finding the truth is your duties so never forget that while looking for the mysterious specter. Now farewell.[Leave]

Kyon: Looks like I have another enemy is this dump. Nothing I can do but make sure I still have my neck by the end of this.

Jack:[Grinning] Then hope your enemy isn't great at the art of killing.

_Eavesdropping again Jack. Not like I would expect anything._

{Talk to Jack}

Kyon: So you have an idea on who this enemy could be?

Jack:[Inspecting coin] I have a few guesses but if we jump the gun and accuse a person without evidence then it's pretty much useless.

Kyon: Still I like to hear these guesses of your. Unless your suggesting Nir or Torohime.

Jack: Don't worry. It ain't those two for sure. They aren't as jumpy as another pair we have here.

Kyon: Another pair? I would ask who, but I have a feeling I know who this pair is.

Jack:[Flipping coin] The oddballs, Tamas and Bazaaz. The way they been acting has really left quite a sour taste. I wouldn't be surprise if they were up to something.

_And that something is a weapon that almost all of us would have consider it illegal. Then again I think the two are trying to keep secret with the signs they show off-guarded._

Kyon: May I ask the basis of the accusation? I know those two guys are suspicious, but that would be too obvious.

Jack:[Wagging finger] Maybe to you. But don't forget were a bunch of talented young individuals dragged in a game for psychopaths. I wouldn't think that anyone here would be unnerve especially if you did something bad.

Kyon: I guess your right in there, but I doubt their secret involves what's happening here. I think it has something to do they did before going here.

Jack: A crime they done before here? That is certainly possible. You know that also means we have more reason to be careful with them.

Kyon: I know that. But we should just keep an eye-out and if anything bad happens and it involves them, then we strike. I'm not going to hesitate then.

Jack:[Grinning] Good thing you understand the situation. Just be careful until we find that shooter.[Leave]

_For some reason, the way Jack said it sounds like he wants to say something but didn't. Maybe it something I'm not ready to learn._

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] Nir has agreed to talk tonight. She'll be meeting us at our room.

Kyon: Why not just do it now?

Torohime: I don't know. She didn't say anything. But I'll trust her that she wouldn't be doing anything wrong.

Kyon: Nir is no idiot so we shouldn't worry.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and looking down] Still I can't help but feel a little scared.

_Please don't say that is a reality in the future._

Kyon: I trust her to so don't worry.

_After that, Torohime stayed quiet. I guess the worry is still eating her up. Hopefully she understands that all she is doing is just overthinking. But then again the way she treats Nir is like a mother so it probably came from that._

_Eating my breakfast and resting was going to be my plan. But Lisa had to ruin the resting stage by approaching me with an interview for some reason. Most likely the shooting._

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] Hey Kyon, mind doing an interview with me? The incident earlier is becoming the main trend around.

Kyon: I think we all know why. But no interviews.

Lisa:[Taking flash photography and shock expression] Why not!?

Kyon: Having the details spread around will just make this incident much more complicated then it should. So sorry but the interview is going to be waiting until the investigation ends.

Lisa:[Writing in the notebook while bored] But I need this! I'm the SHSL Journalist you know!

Kyon: And I'm a detective and by experience we know media attention will make this more complicated then usual. So nothing to share.

Lisa: Like every law enforcer I meet. That's why I hate doing these jobs.

_Well all law enforcers are like that since there just following the rules place upon them._

Kyon: Then why do this to begin with?

Lisa:[Jovial Expression] I'm the SHSL Journalist. It's something I need to embody.

_Yeah, as if I embody what a detective is really like. Like killing a person._

Kyon: So if that's all you have to say, I'm leaving.

Lisa: Ohh, leaving when I can gather info about your attacker?

_Information?_

Kyon: Information? What do you have to share?

Lisa:[Smug look while holding camera] Not going to tell you. You won't tell me anything about your info.

Kyon: Honestly I don't even have any info. All I know was that the person must have known that me and the other three were going to have a secret meeting. The only possibility was during our talk at the rooms yesterday morning.

Lisa:[Scratching chin] Everyone in the cafeteria stayed until afternoon so that's impossible. That means someone who was at the hallway must have been our mysterious shooter. The only people possible were those who check on Amanda and Silver.

Kyon: Then that would mean we have Jeanne, Jing and....not possible.

Lisa:[Curious look while holding a pen] Nir Aleshire, the SHSL Gunner. She really sounds like the most likely culprit!

Nir!? I mean sure she is capable but the person miss! Certainly she wouldn't miss!

Kyon: We can't jump to conclusions Lisa. That will only lead to trouble.

Lisa: Still a shooting is a pretty weird way to do it in this isolated prison. I doubt the killer would pick shooting unless they were familiar to it like the SHSL Shooter.

Kyon: I can see where your getting at. But that doesn't mean your right.

Lisa:[Coldly staring] You may trust someone. but that doesn't anything bad won't happen to you. Not even those who love you will protect you from them.

The same stare from the trial?

Kyon: What happened to you Lisa?

Lisa: [Smug look while holding camera] Your a detective so your job is finding out the truth. But this truth is something I rather to keep myself. [Leave]

_The way she acted was really unusual. But I shouldn't focus on that and focus on the shooter. The shooter is indeed very likely to be one of the people in the hall. But I doubt Lisa is right that it is Nir. She would never do such a thing._

_..._

_Would she?_

_After going through such a headache, I decided to go back to my room. But I realize that it would be stupid to do such a thing so I decided to try spend more time with someone else. Maybe one of my classmates._

**FREETIME**

{Auto-move to Library}

_That's where I expected her to be at. Now time to make my move and talk to her in a casual way._

{Talk to Li}

Li:[Strict] Got anything to discuss with me Kyon? I though you would be trying to find the shooter.

Kyon: Which is why I decided to talk to you. Maybe you would have an idea.

Li:[Concern] Unfortunately for I wouldn't. I have no idea what the incident is in detail, but I still try my best to look out for other people and their actions. And as of now, no one has alarm me as a suspicious individual.

_Maybe she hasn't notice Bazaaz and Tamas' action?_

Kyon: So is it fine if we talk? I see your busy but I'm pretty sure you could just do that some other time.

Li: I guess. If you really want to talk then I don't mind, but I'll be staying here so don't expect us to go anywhere else.

_The library? That could be boring but...maybe it will be worth it hanging out with Li. Maybe?_

( **Yes** /No)

Kyon: I guess I can't even complain about this. So why not?

Li:[Strict] There isn't anyway for you to turn back to this, just to let you know.

Li pretty much continued reading while I watch and try make small conversation. In the end the talking might have been not much but still i feel a little close then before.

Li:[Concern look] You know, should I do it soon?

Kyon: Do what?

_Something about love again?_

Li: Should I make my confession soon?

Kyon: You mean to the person you love?

Li:[Reading book sadly] Who else would I be talking about?

Kyon: Well then congrats! You have courage if your really going through with it.

Li: But that's the thing.

Kyon: What do you mean? Try to say it clearer.

Li:[Flipping pages sweating] What if he doesn't accept my confession!? What if he rejects me!? What if he hates me!?

_That's a bit dramatic Li. I don't think you would really fall in love with someone who would hate you._

Kyon: Don't you know the saying, there are plenty fishes in the sea? If he doesn't accept you, then move on from it.

Li: You may think that's easy but it would make 8 years of preparations mean nothing!

_8 years? That's pretty impressive dedication._

Kyon: But then you shouldn't worried about it. If you already prepared yourself for that long then you should have been prepared for rejection.

Li:[Concern look] Actually I didn't. I always though this in a childish way. Now I realize the consequences of this act of mine.

_Didn't realize our resident leader Li is a child in heart._

Kyon: Then why not use what you learned from me and your experience right now?

Li:[Reading book down and thinking] Using my experience?

Kyon: You kept asking how we could help you in this. Why not use the advise we told you in order to confront your confession.

Li:[Concern look] ...Look, I know your trying to help me. but I don't understand what your saying.

Kyon: Why not be overdramatic about it and just be your normal-self when you make your confession. I mean if he accepts your confession when your not being true to yourslef then who he's accepting is a lie. He needs to see the real you and learn to accept it.

Li: Because if he doesn't like me for who I am. Then the relationship won't work.

Kyon: Exactly. Be yourself and pour your own feelings to the confession. But make sure your confession comes from your own heart.

Li:[Hiding face with book] Kyon...I need to say something...

**Scene: Li smiling with tears of joys**

Li: Thank you for all your help. Now this maiden can be ready to face her destiny.

Kyon: I said don't be dramatic, otherwise the guy might not be able to understand.

Li: Hey, I won't be doing that until later, so it's good thing let my dramatic self go all out to you. I mean your not the man I fell in love with.

Kyon: Good thing, since I wasn't interested in a romance with you.

Li: That's too blunt Kyon. You need to be more tactful.

Kyon: Not like your any different. And also be more honest to the man you love.

Li: I will. Kyon, I will always remember you as an important friend that lead me to my happy climax.

_Climax? Well I guess she will reach to an eternal happy ending. Only hope the man she loves will accept her for who she is._

Kyon: Hopefully I can find my own story. Maybe it won't be as great as yours but I will still enjoy what I'll have.

_Hope was never something I was so a keen on due to many incidents that occur to me. But I guess those things only came because I wasn't able to take them as things to learn. But now I am and the one thing I'm going to do for now on is to be myself. Be myself and face the world without a mask. Like Li here, I will also try to prepare for my own story to come. I may not know the details but I know what I'll do. I'll do the same as Li has done._

**LI'S FREE TIME END!!!**

**Achievement Earned: Maiden's Destiny.**

_After this wonderful time I spent. I return to my room to rest. Unfortunately the days had different plans for me._

Kyon: Maybe I should ask more about or supposed meeting. I wonder where Nir could be.

???: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

_A girl's scream! That can't be good!_

Kyon: Let's just hope there isn't a murder happening!

{Auto-move to Staircase}

_Looks like I wasn't the first one here. There seems to be a crowd of people, but I can't see Nir or Torohime anywhere._

Henry:[Curious look] The innocent being stain by blood! Who did this!?

Jeanne:[Worried and scared] If we knew they would most likely be restrain. So we have no idea.

Jiaming:[Cross arm and staring intensely] For now we should ask Hyeong-Ji about the details.

Delilah:[Holding tulip nervous] I wouldn't be confident that Hyeong-Ji would like to talk about this.

Aya:[Biting thumb] She receive her first taste of the darkness afterall.

Jiaming: Everyone has been through bad things, but yeah being covered in blood wouldn't be called normal.

_Covered by blood? Hyeong-Ji? Well that explain why Hyeong-Ji is drench with blood. Good thing that Kaz is giving her comfort after going through such a "bloody" situation._

Kaz:[Solemn look] Can everyone please depart and give the lady some space for her grief.

Hyeong-Ji:[Bawling] It's okay! The deserve to know what happen.

Kyon: At least your being cooperative Hyeong-Ji. Now could you tell me how this happened.

Hyeong-Ji: ...

Jeanne:[Feisty expression] Don't be forceful their Kyon. She going through such a tough time!

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] When...when I went to the art room, suddenly blood came and...

Delilah:[Inspecting flower] Just take a deep breathe Hyeong-Ji. Take your time and explain things a clearer manner.

Henry:[Amusing smile] Well listen to what you say.

Hyeong-Ji: The blood...it came pouring and landed on me...[Bawling] I don't know why though.

Kyon: So it happened in the art room. That should be something we should remember.

_Still why isn't Eirin here? Doesn't she usually stick close to Hyeong-Ji? She should be the first to know this happen._

Jiaming:[Pulling blazer] Let's take a look upstairs and if were lucky the culprit should be still the-

*bang*

_A gunshot!? Again?_

Jason:[Serious expression] Everyone, get to the backyard pronto! An incident happen-

Kaz:[Smacking hand with his kendo stick] The enemy isn't going to get away for this!

Jason:[Greasing hair] Why is Hyeong-Ji covered in blood?

Jiaming:[Business look] No time to explain! Let's get going to the backyard!

Henry:[Removing bowler hat and sweating] What is going on today!?

Kyon: Wouldn't know. Might as well just see what happened.

_This is not the weirdest day I ever happened._

{Auto-move to Backyard}

Lute:[Ripping pages] Who among you guys tried to kill me!?

Kaz:[Solemn look] I don't understand what your saying. May you clarify your speech and tell us what happened?

Henry:[Deep thinking] I think it involves the gunshots we heard earlier.

Jeanne:[Putting on lipstick] Isn't that a bit obvious?

Lute: One of you guys aimed at me with a gun and shot me!!! What did I do!?

Jason:[Smoking] I doubt it was one of them. You did say that the gunshots came from upstair and I found these guys downstair.

Lute: Why didn't you say that to begin with!?

Kyon: So can you explain us what happened?

Jiaming:[Fixing tie] I'm concern whether she's in the mood to explain or not.

_First Hyeong-Ji was covered in blood and now a gunshot. This doesn't sound like a good day._

Jason: Ask the lady, I just saw Lute panicking when I got here.

Jack:[Flipping coin] Who was panicking?

Lisa:[Jovial expression] This might be a real scope!

Lute:[Reading book] Someone shot at me from the 2nd floor. I was only reading at the backyard near the garden to relax myself and I end up finding myself caught up in a murder attempt.

Kyon: I know how you feel. But right now we should calm down and find out the truth of the incident.

Jack:[Flipping coin] Since you said the shots came from upstair, we should search there and find any clues of this crime scene.

Heyogn-Ji:[Ready to cry] Why does this keep happening? I mean we didn't do anything wrong.

Kaz:[Solemn look] Most probably due to the motive given by the evil bear.

Henry:[Deep thinking] Someone really would kill to for there love ones. Good thing I didn't piss anyone here otherwise I might have become a target.

Jeanne:[Feisty expression] And being your roommate I may have ended being drag in it as well. At the very least we should thankful nothing like that occurred.

Lute: Says yourself. But I promise your life will be in danger eventually. As long as were stuck in this school.

Delilah:[Holding parasol] That may be negative but it's also a fact we must remember while were still here.

Kyon: Anyway we should get going. Lute you should return to your room. I think it would be good if someone accompanies you.

???: Me and Kyon will do it. I think it would be best since we also must interrogate you about this to learn about this incident.

Lisa:[Jovial expression] Interrogation are my things!!! So I'll come as well.

Lute:[Ripping pages] Don't say it like that. It makes me sound like a criminal!!! [Hiding face with book] Wait!!! Who said that!?

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes] It was me. Look I think me and Kyon would be good at this thing so we should get this done as soon as possible.

Lute: Fine, but never try to surprise me like that ever again.

Torohime: Good now we should get...

*zap*

_Suddenly the lights went out and the room dimmed. We just receive a blackout. Good thing that it was still morning when it arrives, but why a blackout happen is unknown._

Jack: Anyway, everyone else go to upstair. That might have been the killer trying to mess things.

Jiaming:[Business look] Or even worse the gunner making an attempt for someone else life.

Henry:[Removing hat and sweating] Right!!! This is like a thriller without the dramatic music.

Jeanne: Work together guys!!! If we do then this traitor won't get away with this!!!

Hyeong-Ji:[Trembling and nervous] This is wrong!!! Why!? Why!?

Kaz: Let's go Hyeong-Ji. Defying reality is not a wise decision to make.

Hyeong-Ji: Still....I guess I have no choice...

Kyon: Let's just get to your room Lute. Maybe it's good to since we could also explain this ourselves to the SHSL Prankster.

Torohime: The way you talk about him sound like you have an inkling suspicion in him.

Kyon: You could say that. I feel like whoever is a target there roommate might be involved in the case.

_Although that would also mean I'm saying that Torohime would be involve with everything I did. Which would be wrong and illogical._

Kyon: Anyway enough talking and let's get Lute to her room.

Lute: Don't treat me like a child!!! You guys are not my parents!!!

{Auto-move to Lute's and Kenji's Room}

The moment we enter the room something was off about the room. We notice two giant sacks were in the room and that the door was still open. Also the moment we enter the room we smelled something strange.

Lute: The room wasn't like this when I left. Damn Kenji, I thought I told you to keep the room organize in exchange I don't get rid of your stuffs.

Kyon: I have a feeling that this wasn't done by Kenji. Most likely someone else.

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and normal] Do you mean it was committed by the person responsible for the shooting?

Lute:[Ripping pages] If they really want to kill me, I wouldn't be surprise if there was a trap set-up to kill me. Like maybe a bomb in those bags.

Kyon: Well, we should bring other people in order to have a witness if this turns out to be some sort of trap.

Lute: Do you think I'm stupid enough to- [Dropping book] Torohime what are you doing!?

_She's untying the bags despite Lute said. How reckless can she be? Is this an affect with having no emotions?_

Torohime:[Emotionless eyes and looking down] Looks like it was only your laundry Lute. Nothing seems suspicious so don't worry.

Lute:[Reading] Oh I see. I guess we should start with the interrogation?

Torohime: I didn't realize how develop you became Lute. I guess people shouldn't be judge in there first appearance as a hidden power can be gather in them.

Lute:[Ripping pages] What are you even looking at!?[Dropping book] Wait!!! Why do I smell blood?!

Kyon: Blood!? Where!?

Lute: In the vents!!! But I thought Kenji got rid of all the fake blood he brought with him.

Torohime: I think we have walked up to a case. Now it's time to check a body.

Lute: That's not yet definitive. It's possible that it was another trap set-up by my attacker.

Torohime may be more believable but Lute is right when she says that it's not certain.

Kyon: Let's just see what it is and find out whether we got another murder in our hands or not. I'll be the one to open the vent.

_All I can do is wish that this isn't a dead body. I hope it was only a trap set-up by the attacker and maybe we could just find them before they ever succeed in what they planned. Maybe no one was tempted to kill someone and nothing happened._

Kyon: The moment of truth is here!!! Please don't let it be someone dead!!!

.....

_**And then suddenly I think back to a moment that I would regret. My words in those moments can never be fulfilled as the body fell from the vent and reveal their identity. It's someone important to me and Torohime. The one who united us together despite not needing to. The one that deeply hurt by the motive and the person I tried to help and guarantee there safety.** _

Torohime:[Shrunken pupils] Why must this happen?

**_Why must this happen? Why must it be her? Even the emotionless girl has been distraught from this moment._ **

**_Because the one who died... who's body was stuffed in the vent...and a knife in the heart...my worst nightmare was..._ **

...

...

**NIR....ALESHIRE...THE...SHSL...GUNNER!!!**

Kyon: I'm so sorry that I couldn't be their for you.

**DEADLY LIFE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect an FT from Li.
> 
> Nah that isn't the highlight. The highlight is Nir's death. Can you figure out the SHSL Gunner's murderer? And who is going to be the 2nd MC of the story?
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone.


	23. The Rest of the Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well since I am pretty much done with this work, I decided to at least say what the rest of the series was going to happen. So here you go!

CASE 2:

Victim: Nir Aleshire

Cause of Death: Knife Wound

Killer: Li Meihuo Nuo: The SHSL Author

Motive: Li became jealous of her and Jing friendship, but what drove her to this point was that she though Nir was planning on trying to kill Jing. That was due to a letter she read that Nir sent to her and Jing, but the one with Jing had an earlier time slot. She finds a gun hidden under the table in the designated location and recognize it as Nir's gun. It was reveal someone planted that to make her kill Nir.

CASE 3:

Victim: Bazaaz Dhariwal: The SHSL Paranormal Expert

Cause of Death: Strangulation

Motive: Family relatonships (Bad Ones)

Killer: Aya Mutsurio: The SHSL Ghost Writer

Motive: It was reveal the Aya here and the Aya who was the ghost writer was two pair of twins. The Aya right here is really named Naomi. The original Aya dated Bazaaz, but due to her busy schedule, Naomi was force to imitate her sister whenever the two lovers were together. This lead a very terrible inferiority complex and made Naomi despise this role. However one day when Naomi was going to meet Bazaaz in a date, she got in an accident and died. The driver was Bazaaz who was there to meet up with Aya, but when his car break got disconnected, it lead him hitting Aya and killing her. The only person who knew about this was Naomi, since Naomi herself was told by Bazaaz. She was enrage and thought Bazaaz was just trying to escape, but he assured her that he didn't confess yet because he wanted to male Aya's final dream come true, which was to release her final work. However that memory was erase so Naomi just though Bazaaz killed Aya.

CASE 4:

Victims: Jason Aster and Tamas Antal: The SHSL Racer and Handy Man

Cause of Death: Smash in the head and Hanged.

Motive: Identity of the Mastermind

Killer: Henry Brashnan: The SHSL Special Effects Artist

Motive: Jason and Tamas has began acting more violent to the point of attacking Hyeong-Ji, Eirin and Kenji when accidentally provoke. Jack mentioned that even if the motive was vital, he knew one of the two will definitely die due to their recent actions. Kaz and Amanda though they would kill each other. However after being tip by the real mastermind, Henry decided to check the backyard at night and saw both Jason and Tamas leave what looked like a control room. Because of that, Henry though they were the masterminds and then decided to kill them both. Before the execution, Henry realized too late the person who tipped him was the mastermind!

CASE 5:

Victims: Ivan Chandra and Eirin Lefebvre: The SHSL Extreme Athlete and Fencer

Cause of Death: Stab by a spear and gunshot

Motive: Clue on Who the Mastermind is.

Killer: Jeanne Halena: The SHSL Cheerleader

Motive: Ivan was planning on killing Amanda, but Jeanne found out. Due to her depressing state, Jeanne tried to stop it and didn't care if she got killed, however when she swept into action Ivan was about to throw the spear to Amanda who was unconscious. Jeanne struggled with him, but accidentally stabbed him. Eirin arrived to the scene, but when she saw what happened she tried to apprehend Jeanne. In a state of panic and adrenaline, Jeanne shot at Eirin and hit her hand. Then she grabbed Eirin's gun and shot her. Jeanne then decided to give a small clue about the mastermind to Jack and hopes he could find the killer.

CASE 6:

Victims: Lisa Miller and Kenji Sakamoto: The SHSL Journalist and Prankster

Cause of Death: Poison and stab through the sword.

Motive: Mastermind's Mole

Killer: Kenji and Jack Miller: The SHSL Lawyer

Motive: Kenji killed Lisa, because he was the mole and was assigned to kill Jack. But Lisa's interference cause him to kill her. After Lisa died by the poison in the hospital, Jack was able to deduce Kenji as the killer and then lured him in a trap to kill him. He decided to test both Torohime and Kyon's prowess in deduction so he arrange that everyone may have an alibi except him and he made sure not to leave any evidence. Showing that finding the mastermind is a means of finding the people to trust and not the clues of the mastermind. After his execution, Jack triggered a wave of explosions and force Monokuma to play his game. Everyone must solve in finding the mastermind and if they don't they get executed, giving an all or nothing scenario to the group to escape.

CASE 7:

Mastermind Hope: Jiaming Ziqian: The SHSL Business Man and SHSL Future Foundation

Motive: He said everyone in the game was a plague to the Future Foundation so he wanted everyone to die. He said everyone was rebelling against Future Foundation and in order to make them suffer and to get a promotion, he arrange this mutual killing as a way to punish everyone. He tried to bomb everyone, but Hyeong-Ji shoot him enrage, but was top by Kaz and Lute saying that they shouldn't kill him otherwise they'll be no different which worked. However it was reveal Jiaming wasn't the only mastermind, because Monokuma was still active. Jiaming became confuse and scarred and realize that one of the two other masterminds was still alive. He pleaded to live, but Monokuma executed him by shooting him with mountain-ed machines gun similar to the ruins in SDR2.

Mastermind Despair: Nigel Dela Cruz

Motive: He wasn't the final mastermind but was revealed to be the main one who helped get the Monokuma unit and the location for the killing. He though the person he was helping was a fellow SHSL Despair. He did what the mastermind told him, which was to attack Monokuma until he got shot in the hand giving him symphanty. However when Monokuma executed him instead, he realize too late he was just being use. He is still dead by this case.

Mastermind Neither Hope or Despair: Delilah Mias: The SHSL Environmentalist

Motive: A sworn enemy to everyone, due to how much pain and suffering she went through due to SHSL Despairs chaos and some of the members of Future Foundations corruption, she wanted all to be destroyed. So she arrange another mutual killing to frame both Future Foundation and SHSL Despair to have the public against both groups. She wanted a world free from both because she knows once one wins, the other takes over. And the reason she choice these group was because they were the Seekers of a New World. A group vigilantes who intensified the battle between the two other groups. When she was caught, she decides to turn herself in to the two groups so Seekers of a New World could be free and help eliminate the corrupted members of Future Foundation and save the victims in SHSL Despair.

Seekers of New World: The cast of this work. A group who was originally formed by Hope's Peak to be use as sacrifice to create Izuru Kamukura by taking their brain cells and implanting it on Izuru, the group ran away and hid from the public during the Tragedy. They were planning to join Future Foundation at first but they realize one of the top heads of Future Foundation was the head scientist who tried to kill them back in Hope's Peak. When one of them, a girl named Nina tried to join, she was executed on the spot by the head scientist, so they realized staying in Future Foundation was not an option. So they wanted a world free from the group, realize they'll be killed if Future Foundations wins. The Seekers of a New World was made, which were people set to free the world from both groups. However this incident happened when both Jiaming and Nigel wanted to eliminate them and Delilah used them, days after Kyon cause the death of her father during one of their missions.

Kyon's Past: The person in the flashback was his and Torohime's best friend. However he was killed days before the 1st day of Hope's Peak and it looked like Kyon did the murder and Torohime was a witness causing her to suppress her emotions. The real killer of the case was Lisa who did it, because the best friend tried to steal her entry in Hope's Peak talent scout contest. They only realize it when they remembered the murder happened in America where both Lisa and Jack lived.

The Same Age Student: It was Nir who was part of the preschool section of Hope's Peak. During the incidents of The Tragedy, Kyon and Torohime found her their and since she was only six years old when they found her, they decided to adopt her as their child. She grew up nourishing and developing her talent with guns.


End file.
